


Some of our stars... - Niektóre z naszych gwiazd...

by Clarissa01



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Another version of Books, Cannibalism, Clannibal, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 128,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa01/pseuds/Clarissa01
Summary: Zmieńmy historię. Co by się wydarzyło, gdyby Clarice Starling nie poznała dr Lectera w więzieniu, w trakcie pracy nad sprawą seryjnego mordercy, ale ponad 8 lat wcześniej, gdy jeszcze chodziła do szkoły średniej i nie zdążyła mieć żadnej styczności z FBI, a doktor wciąż przebywał na wolności? Jak rozwinęłaby się taka znajomość? Jak bardzo zmieni ich oboje? Czy afekt, który młoda Clarice odczuwa coraz silniej do Lectera przetrwa, gdy śledczy znajdą się na jego tropie?Let's change the history. What would have happened if Clarice Starling had not met Dr. Lecter in jail while working on the serial killer case, but more than eight years earlier when she was still in high school and had no contact with the FBI and the doctor was still free ? How would such a knowledge develop? How much will both of them change? Is the affection that young Clarice feels more and more strongly about Lecter survive when the investigators will be on his trail?





	1. Przypadkowe spotkania

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Ostatnia lekcja dobiegła końca.

Niemalże wszyscy uczniowie natychmiast zerwali się z miejsce z westchnieniem ulgi i zaczęli się szybko pakować. Clarice Starling była jedną z niewielu uczennic, które przyjęły to wydarzenie obojętnie. Nigdzie się jej nie śpieszyło, a koniec lekcji nie miał wiele wspólnego z wolnością. Przynajmniej u niej. Spokojnie szykowała się do wyjścia. W tym czasie wszyscy już zdążyli opuścić klasę.

Jej lodowate wręcz opanowanie zniknęło dopiero, gdy zobaczyła kto stoi przy drzwiach do sali. Z jej ust dobył się zirytowany zgrzyt. Był to Danny Jones, najbardziej zadufany w sobie i głupkowaty chłopak w szkole. Stał tam, zagradzając przejście i przeszywając ją tym obrzydliwym, napalonym wzrokiem. Nie było wątpliwości, że czatował na nią. Była jego najnowszą ofiarą. Choć Clarice spławiła go już dwa razy ten najwidoczniej się nie poddawał.

Starling zarzuciła torbę na ramię i poszła w stronę wyjścia z zamiarem zepchnięcia Dannego z drogi, nie zaszczycając go nawet słowem. Ten jednak to przewidział.

\- Cześć Starling – chłopak uskoczył jej z drogi zanim ta się z nim zderzyła. Ruszył za nią w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły, nie zwracając uwagi na to jej niechęć – Wyskoczymy gdzieś?

\- Mówiłam już, że nie – twardo stąpała przed siebie, chcąc zgubić natręta. Na szczęście miała kurtkę ze sobą, a nie w szatni – Mam pracę, a potem siedzę w bibliotece aż do zamknięcia.

\- Znów ta sama wymówka! Naprawdę mogłabyś wymyślić coś lepszego. Stać cię na więcej, mała!

Z tym, że to nie była wymówka. Clarice posiadała dwie prace dorywcze oraz codziennie chodziła do biblioteki, w której siedziała do nocy. Tam mogła się lepiej skupić na nauce niż w …

\- Przecież nie powiesz, że wolisz siedzieć w tym swoim lute…jakimś tam sierocińcu niż pójść gdzieś ze mną? Nie zgrywaj takiej buntowniczej sierotki.

Mięsień na twarzy dziewczyny nieznacznie drgnął. Clarice jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyła tempo. Teraz przede wszystkim liczyło się dla niej aby wyjść poza teren szkoły. Dopiero gdy to zrobi nie będzie musiała się powstrzymywać. Na razie dopiero co wyszli z głównego budynku. Nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi.

Jones musiał teraz wręcz za nią truchtać, ale się nie zniechęcał.

\- Tylko pomyśl…nie masz dość tego sierocińca? Tych ciuchów które wyglądają jakbyś sama je szyła? Wiem, że zmyślasz z tą biblioteką. Jesteś najlepsza w szkole! Jesteś niezła laska, Starling. Lubię cię. Wystarczy, że powiesz tak, a kupię ci co tylko zechcesz. W zamian chce jedynie…

Wreszcie znaleźli się w miejscu poza terenem placówki. Tu żaden nauczyciel nie miał możliwości ich zobaczyć. A tym samym…zawiesić jej w prawach ucznia za to co zrobi.

Clarice nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć zdania. Obróciła się tak gwałtownie, że chłopakowi aż zawirowała przez oczami. Jeszcze zanim mógł zorientować się co się dzieje, dostał tak silny cios pięścią w brzuch, że aż upadł dobre 2 metry dalej.

\- Takie same teksty rzucałeś poprzedniej dziewczynie? Tej która ryczy od tygodnia na przerwach w toalecie? Myślisz że kłamstwa na mnie działają?

\- Ał… - stęknął głośno z bólu, łapiąc się za brzuch. Kaszlnął dwa razy, nie pojawiła się krew – Zwariowałaś idiotko?!

\- Nie życzę sobie byś obrażał mój sierociniec ani mój styl szycia. Tak, ja uszyłam te ubrania. A jestem najlepsza w szkole ponieważ się uczę, ty matkojebco! Nie nachodź mnie więcej. Następnym razem dostaniesz dwa razy!

I z największą godnością na jaką było ją stać odeszła, zostawiając wściekłego chłopaka na ziemi. Nie przyznałaby się do tego, lecz po kilku krokach sama zaczęła lekko biec by oddalić się jak najszybciej od miejsca zdarzenia. Kilka osób widziało ten mały akt przemocy, a nie chciała by ją zapamiętano. Nie mogła przez tego dupka stracić reputacji wzorowej uczennicy.

Ta reputacja była jej potrzebna, tak samo jak idealne wyniki w nauce. By jej plany stały się rzeczywistością potrzeba było dużo wysiłku. Po pierwsze: świetne oceny aby bez problemu dostać się na Uniwersytet Virginia. Po drugie: czysta kartoteka aby móc starać się o pracę w policji…a może nawet i w FBI. A po trzecie: uzbierać tyle pieniędzy z prac dorywczych ile się tylko da, aby w przyszłym roku, kiedy skończy liceum, mogła uwolnić w końcu sierociniec od swojej obecności.

Takie były obecnie cele życia 18-letniej Clarice M. Starling. Cele, w które spełnienie wkładała cały swój czas. Cele życia to jednak może złe określenie. To jest jej życie, nie wzbogacone o nic więcej.

Gdyby Clarice biegła wzdłuż ulicy trochę wolniej, zdążyłaby usłyszeć nawołujący krzyk sprzedawcy gazet.

\- Piąta ofiara Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake! Kto będzie następny?! Kupcie i przeczytajcie najnowsze wydanie. Fakty tylko u nas…

Ale dziewczyna zdążyła zniknąć za rogiem zanim w ogóle sprzedawca wykrzyknął pierwsze słowo. Była szybkim biegaczem, co teraz było przydatne. Zawsze by zdążyć w czwartki do pracy po szkole musiała przebiec ostatni kawałek. Dziś chciała przebiec całą trasę by stłumić swój rosnący gniew na „kolegę”.

Co zostało na dziś? Przepracować zmianę w barze u Bennego jako kelnerka. Potem udać się do ulubionej biblioteki, a tam odrobić lekcje i uczyć się tak długo, aż ta okropna Pani Hardy poinformuje ją o zamknięciu budynku. Na koniec wróci do sierocińca, gdzie poprosi zaprzyjaźnioną Panią kucharkę o spóźnioną kolacje (kobieta była tak miła, że przymykała oko na jej późne powroty i zawsze coś jej zostawiała, a nawet nie skarżyła na nią dyrektorce, choć panowały tam surowe zasady jeśli chodzi o dyscyplinę).

Przez ten plan dnia, który od dawna nic się nie zmienił, wszystkie kolacje zawsze jadła samotnie. Lecz jej to odpowiadało ponieważ…nikt nie kazał jej zmawiać modlitwy przed posiłkiem. A taki pacierz przed każdym posiłkiem był w owym Luterańskim Domu Dziecka codziennością.

 

***

 

Kiedy Clarice w końcu dotarła do baru w którym pracowała, jej uwaga tak skupiła się na wykonywaniu obowiązków, że ponownie dzisiejszego dnia coś przegapiła. Tym razem było to wycie syren kilku karetek, które jechały z zawrotną prędkością dosłownie kilka przecznic dalej wprost do położonej na obrzeżach miasta posiadłości rodu Vergerów.

Starling może i nie zwróciła uwagi na ów dźwięk, ale ktoś inny i owszem.

Dr Hannibal Lecter spacerował ulicami. W jego postawie nie było widać żadnego pośpiechu. To był zwykły wieczorny spacer…Tak by się wydawało…

Gdy karetki minęło go, Dr Lecter zatrzymał się i obejrzał za pojazdami. Uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje małe, białe zęby. Szybko jednak jego mina wróciła do względnego spokoju. Wznowił swój spacer, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. Jedyna rzecz jaka mogła wywołać alarm to plama krwi na jego koszuli, którą na szczęście zasłaniała zapięta marynarka.

Doktor zanotował sobie w głowie by po powrocie do domu zająć się tą plamą. Ta krew okazała się małym niedopatrzeniem. Ale oprócz tego wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Lecter wykorzystał ten spacer by ułożyć wszystkie dzisiejsze wspomnienia w swoim pałacu pamięci. Wszystko należało posegregować, a było co.

Co prawda widok wiszącego na zabawowej szubieniczce i jednocześnie onanizującego się Masona Vergera nie należał do przyjemnych obrazów, ale to co było potem było warte zanotowania. A żeby wystąpił taki porządny efekt wystarczyła jedynie jedna mała rzecz na receptę. Jeden amylowy popper, a Mason odleciał od razu. Nie miał wątpliwości że go przyjmie. To cholerstwo było dużo silniejsze niż azotyn amylu, dawało niezłego kopa.

A potem wystarczyła jedna mała sugestia i jeden odłamek lustra. Stłuczenie go i podanie Masonowi odłamka tafli było największym wysiłkiem jaki Doktor musiał dokonać podczas tego spotkania. Całą resztę zrobił jego pacjent.

„Nie zechciałbyś zedrzeć sobie skóry z twarzy?”

Dr Lecter miał prawdopodobnie tyle samo radości oglądając ten spektakl co wygłodniałe psy jedzące spadające do nich kawałki twarzy Vergera. Nawet teraz Hannibal nie powstrzymał uniesienia kącików ust, choć pewnie dlatego że nie chciał. Na sam finał chwycił sznur przytrzymujący szyję Masona i złamał mu przy jego pomocy kark. Prawdopodobnie właśnie wtedy krew zachlapała mu koszule. Ale i tak nie było jej dużo.

Mason Verger dzięki dobremu doktorowi już nigdy więcej nie będzie chodził. A jego twarz (jeśli ci jadący lekarze zdołają coś uratować) będzie teraz idealnie odzwierciedlała wnętrze właściciela.

Lecter nie zabił Masona tylko z jednego powodu. Uważał, że to zadanie nie należy do niego. Najpewniej był jedynym psychiatrą na świecie który uważał, że zabicie kogoś może mieć wpływ terapeutyczny. Wpływ, który chciał by poczuła jego inna pacjentka – Margot Verger – siostra jego dzisiejszej ofiary, którą Mason wykorzystywał seksualnie. Doktor miał nadzieje, że Margot weźmie kiedyś sprawy w swoje ręce, skoro podał jej brata wręcz na tacy. Zabicie go dobrze by jej zrobiło. Dało by wolność. Była w stanie to zrobić, był tego pewien. To silna kobieta. Jako lekarz, który lubi swoją pacjentkę chciał jej pomóc. Była o wiele bardziej interesująca niż ten żałośny brat pedofil i gwałciciel.

Mężczyzna w końcu przystanął. Skończył porządkować swoje wspomnienia i chciał się zorientować gdzie jest. Od razu rozpoznał okolicę. Wystarczyło 15 minut piechotą, wykorzystać kilka skrótów i znajdzie się w domu. Tam pozbędzie się krwi. Nie może być żadnych śladów, jak zwykle.

Tak…jak zwykle…Dr Hannibal Lecter doskonale wie jak to jest odebrać komuś życie. Zrobił to nie raz…nie dwa…nie trzy…i tak dalej. I jeszcze pewnie nie jedno zrobi. Dlaczego? Bo lubi. Czemu dla innych to niewystarczający powód?

Doktor nie martwił się dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami. Mason jeszcze przez długi czas nie będzie w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć. A nawet jeśli opowie o jego udziale w tych zdarzeniach…to kto mu uwierzy? Był pod działaniem narkotyków. Żadna kamera go nie zarejestrowała, Lecter pilnował tego. I tak Verger zabrał go do pokoju gdzie takich zabezpieczeń nie było. A jeśli chodzi o lek, który Lecter dał Masonowi, który sam kupił na receptę, to wiedział że medycy w pierwszej kolejności będą ratować pozostałości twarzy pacjenta. Kiedy przyjdzie czas na badanie szukające jakiś medykamentów w krwioobiegu, znajdą już jedynie własne środki znieczulające.

Mężczyzna znajdował się dokładnie przy miejskiej bibliotece. Nigdy w niej nie był, była za mała jak na jego standardy. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, między budynkami, było wąskie przejście, które prowadziło na równoległą ulicę. Tam chciał się znaleźć. Idealny skrót.

Co z tego że ledwo oświetlony i nie było tam żywej duszy? Czego seryjny morderca jak on miał się obawiać?

***

Clarice skończyła pracę na dziś. Nie pozwala aby zmęczenie wzięło nad nią górą. Wciąż miała dużo do zrobienia. Zmierzała do biblioteki, która powinna być otwarta jeszcze przez jakieś 3 godziny. Powinno wystarczyć. Chciała już mieć to za sobą. Po godzinach w pracy jej ubranie śmierdziało olejem. Miała straszną ochotę się umyć.

Znalazła się właśnie przed ciemną, wąską uliczką. Skrótem, który prowadził wprost do jej celu. Zawsze go używała by zaoszczędzić czas. Co mogło jej się tam zdarzyć?

***

Hannibal Lecter i Clarice Starling zmierzali ku sobie nie wiedząc o tym, każde z przeciwległej strony. Kątem oka dostrzegli tego drugiego. Doktor nie zawracał sobie głowy tą nastolatką. Zwykły przechodzień, nic więcej. Ona natomiast nieco się zaniepokoiła. W końcu była sama w odludnej uliczce z dorosłym mężczyzną. Przyśpieszyła kroku chcąc szybko wyjść stamtąd.

Jednak jej pośpiech jedynie pogorszył sprawę. Clarice w ciemności nie zauważyła przeszkody i potknęła się. Upadła na ziemię, a z jej torby wyleciało kilka książek. Dziewczyna poczuła ból w kolanie. W pierwszej kolejności spojrzała na swoje spodnie. Na szczęście nie było dziury, ale ból nie ustawał.

Zaczęła w pośpiechu zbierać swoje rzeczy. Po ciemku to nie było łatwe. Już myślała, że znalazła wszystko, wstała by odejść gdy…

\- Czy to Pani?

Czyjś niski głos rozbrzmiał w ciszy. Mężczyzna, którego przed chwilą minęła najwyraźniej zawrócił by jej pomóc. Trzymał w prawej ręce jeden z jej podręczników.

\- Tak…

Teraz przy nikłym świetle, które dawał księżyc, reflektory aut i latarnie z przeciwległych, oddalonych ulic mogli trochę się sobie przyjrzeć. Choć dobry doktor widział o wiele więcej.

Dr Lecter zobaczył ładną nastolatkę w znoszonych ubraniach. Najpewniej własnoręcznie uszytych, naliczył kilka błędów, których nie popełniłby profesjonalny krawiec. Miała pewną postawę i łagodny wzrok. Łagodny, ponieważ była to jej reakcja na pomoc. Mężczyzna wiedział, że mogą się łatwo zmienić w ostry i buntowniczy. Jego węch powiedział mu o jej pracy i o czymś jeszcze…

Clarice zobaczyła drobnego mężczyznę, którego postawa sprawiała wrażenie, że jest wyższy niż w rzeczywistości. Ubrany bardzo elegancko, ale to jego oczy zwróciły przede wszystkim uwagę dziewczyny. Były piwne…zdecydowanie piwne, lecz…nie wiadomo czy to przez to marne światło, ale wydawało jej się, że widzi w nich dwa świecące, czerwone punkciki.

Przez dobrą chwilę nie mogła się uwolnić od tego spojrzenia. Powoli, jak we śnie uniosła dłoń aby odebrać swoją własność. Kiedy dotknęła brzegu książki, jej palec wskazujący dotknął palca mężczyzny.

Coś załamało się w jego oczach. Przez sekundę nikogo nie udawał.

Dr Lecter rzekł do dziewczyny jeszcze tylko jedno, zanim ta zdołała wykrztusić podziękowania.

\- Proszę przemyć tą ranę. Krwawi trochę za mocno.

Rzekłszy to odwrócił się i odszedł tak szybko, że Starling miała złudzenie, że ten praktycznie rozpłynął się w ciemności.

Clarice wyszła szybko z uliczki. Znalazłszy się na chodniku, w bardziej zaludnionym miejscu, ukucnęła i podwinęła nogawkę spodni. I faktycznie…jej kolano krwawiło.

Skąd…Skąd ten mężczyzna wiedział, że ma taką ranę? Nawet ona nie wiedziała. Jak mógł to zobaczyć? Niemożliwe.

Obraz połyskujących na czerwono oczu nie mógł opuścić podświadomości Clarice przez całą noc. Była tym trochę zdziwiona. Zresztą nie tylko ją zaskakiwały jej własne myśli. Dr Lecter również, nie wiedząc czemu, wracał myślami do tej małej nastolatki.

Dlaczego? Czemu doktor myślał o przypadkowym spotkaniu z biedną licealistką? Czemu ta dziewczyna myślała o tym eleganckim mężczyźnie? Co takiego ich zafascynowało…Nawet oni nie wiedzieli.

Właśnie tak zaciskają się więzy przeznaczenia. Więzy z których ani młoda dziewczyna ani też genialny potwór nie mogli i nigdy nie będą w stanie się wyswobodzić.

 

***

 

Los złączył ich ponownie szybciej niż by ktoś mógł przypuszczać, gdyż było to już następnego dnia.

Clarice z rozbawieniem przyjęła fakt, że Danny przez cały dzień bał się jej jak ognia. Kiedy wkroczyła rano do szkoły, ten na sam jej widok tak podskoczył, że niechcący zbyt mocno szturchnął swojego kolegę łokciem. Starling zareagowała głośnym chichotem. To wyglądało strasznie zabawnie. Nie martwiła się, że Danny mógłby na nią donieść, lub w ogóle coś komuś powiedzieć o jej ataku. Męska duma mu nie pozwalała. Miałby się przyznać, że dziewczyna powaliła go na ziemię? Nigdy w życiu, po jego trupie.

Piątkowych lekcji było mało, zaledwie 5. Clarice pierwszy raz od dawna złapała się na tym, że odpłynęła myślami, gdzieś poza mury budynku. Dwie kwestie nie dawały jej spokoju. Przez tą pierwszą wymyśliła jakieś 37 teorii o tym kim mógł być spotkany wczoraj mężczyzna. Jedyną wskazówką były jego ubranie. Zbyt drogie by mógł jej nosić zwykły przedstawiciel klasy średniej. Lecz to było za mało by wydedukować jakiś konkret. Możliwości było zbyt dużo.

Druga natomiast była prostsza i trudniejsza zarazem. Mianowicie stanowiła pytanie – Dlaczego w ogóle zawracała sobie tym głowę? Czy nie spotykała już wcześniej ludzi na ulicach? Np. przez przypadkowe szturchnięcie i natychmiastowe przeprosiny. Czemu to ON tak utknął jej w głowie? Irracjonalne było to że jedyna odpowiedź jaka przychodziła do głowy to były jego oczy.

Czerwone punkciki hipnotyzujące człowieka i przewiercające na wskroś. Kompletnie ją sparaliżowały i szczerze…odrobinę przestraszyły. A nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio się czegoś bała. Nie wliczała snów, to się nie liczyło…

\- Ziemia do Clarice!

Starling podskoczyła na krześle czym wprawiła koleżankę w świetny nastrój. Była to Joan, jej znajoma. Jedna z niewielu z którymi się zadawała w szkole.

\- Co…Co jest? – spytała zdezorientowana.

\- Dzwonek dzwonił. Nie słyszałaś?

Clarice rozejrzała się i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że w klasie jest tylko ona, Joan i nauczyciel, który patrzył na nie z nutą przygany. Dziewczyna poderwała się szybko z miejsca i bez ładu zaczęła wrzucać rzeczy do torby. Chwilę później obie opuściły salę.

\- Nigdy cię takiej nie widziałam – zachichotała Joan. Była z niej taka słodka idiotka, jak nazywała ją w myślach Starling.

\- Zamyśliłam się tylko – Clarice mała nadzieje, że to wyjaśnienie wystarczy.

\- A o czym to? – chyba nie wystarczyło. Starling jęknęła w duchu z irytacji i zażenowania.

\- O niczym…Naprawdę nic ważnego – przecież nie mogła powiedzieć, że o oczach napotkanego wczoraj faceta. Wyszłaby ma wariatkę, sama tak teraz o sobie myślała.

\- Dobra, dobra. I tak mi kiedyś powiesz. Wycisnę do z ciebie. A teraz na poważnie. Chciałaś bym ci powiedziała, kiedy będę mieć jakieś informacje. Brat wczoraj do mnie dzwonił i mówił, że właśnie wywiesili tablicę z wynikami egzaminów ludzi przyjętych na studia…

\- Naprawdę? – ucieszyła się Clarice.

Dziewczyna czekała na to od jakiegoś czasu. Chodziło o to, że podobno na liście przyjętych, przy każdym imieniu i nazwisku była podana liczba punktów zdobytych na egzaminie wstępnym. To właśnie ją Clarice chciała poznać, jako punkt odniesienia do tego jaki trzeba uzyskać wynik by się dostać. Co prawda uniwersytet Maryland był jej drugą zapasową opcją, ale zawsze warto mieć jakieś ogólne pojęcie. Zwłaszcza w przypadku takiej ambitnej osoby jak ona.

\- No tak – odpowiedziała Joan – Miałam ci powiedzieć od razu jak brat się odezwie, więc…

Clarice objęła ją mocno i na krótko. Oderwała się od niej równie szybko co przytuliła.

\- Wielkie dzięki! Mam dług! – krzyknęła i bez dalszych słów pobiegła w przeciwnym kierunku, zostawiając Joan samą.

\- Nie ma za co – zawołała jeszcze za nią, ale mina z szczęśliwej zmieniła się w ponurą. Miała nadzieję, że wrócą razem – Do poniedziałku… - wymamrotała, choć Clarice nie miała już jak jej usłyszeć. Była rozczarowana. Na początku znajomości ze Starling miała nadzieje, że uda jej się przebić przez tą skorupę i zostać przyjaciółką Clarice. Lecz wciąż była jedynie koleżanką. Jej wysiłki nie przynosiły skutku. Jej zniechęcenie rosło, a myśli coraz częściej podpowiadały by dała sobie spokój.

Clarice biegnąć w stronę przystanku autobusowego, wyjęła portfel z torby i sprawdziła ile ma przy sobie. By nie kusić losu dziewczyna wszystkie zarobione pieniądze chowała do swojej „skarbonki”, czyli normalnego słoika schowanego pod łóżkiem. Przy sobie nosiła jedynie jakieś drobne. To co miała obecnie mogło starczyć jedynie na bilet w jedną stronę…No trudno, wróci na piechotę. Co z tego że to bardzo daleko? Nie ma dziś pracy. Nigdzie się nie śpieszy.

Clarice zdążyła wsiąść w ostatniej chwili. Teraz jedynie jakieś pół godziny jazdy i dotrze na miejsce. Na razie wspomnienie piwnych oczu odeszły na chwilę w głąb podświadomości…ale nie na długo. Co to to nie.

 

***

 

\- Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję za wykład Doktorze Lecter.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł grzecznie doktor.

Hannibal Lecter zwykle nie przyjmował takich zaproszeń. Wygłaszanie prac na temat swojej praktyki lekarskiej na Uniwersytecie nie należało do „ciekawych” zajęć w jego słowa znaczeniu. To co go interesowało to ludzie. Przynajmniej niektórzy i w różnym stopniu, a nawet rodzaju. Dzisiaj był tu właśnie dla swego rozmówcy.

Zaproszony został tu przez profesora Scotta, człowieka który porzucił karierę w zawodzie na rzecz uczenia młodych pokoleń. Na zewnątrz może i wydawało się to powołaniem, a nawet poświęceniem, ale nie dla Lectera. Doktor studiował z tym człowiekiem i choć nie byli w bliskich stosunkach…Nie, Hannibal z mało którym człowiekiem był na stopie przyjacielskim, lecz nikt w jego otoczeniu nie mógł uciec przed jego spostrzegawczym wzrokiem i wielkim umysłem.

Według Lectera, profesor Scott najzwyczajniej w świecie uciekł. Owszem, miał dostateczną mądrość i rozum by zapamiętać teorie, jednakże nie miał wystarczających nerwów do tej pracy. Doktorowi nie umknęła zielonkawa barwa na twarzy mężczyzny, gdy widział krew, ani to że nie potrafił opanować drżenia, kiedy miał zszyć ranę. Nie nadawał się do tego psychicznie.

Jednakowoż ta cecha nie sprawiała jeszcze żeby doktor Lecter odczuł pogardę do tego człowieka. Natomiast jego przekonanie, że jest bardziej wyjątkowy od Hannibala, na tyle by chcieć go zbadać przeważało już szalę.

Profesor Scott był pewien że potrafił pojąć istotę osoby Hannibala Lectera. Nie raz i nie dwa prosił go o rozmowę lub wypełnienie kwestionariusza. Nie chodziło o to, że podejrzewał mężczyznę o jakieś zabójcze zapędy, o nie. Bardziej chodziło o jego głowę. Zbadać jego sposób myślenia i inteligencję. Profesor był pewien że będzie umiał odkryć sekret wyjątkowości swojego kolegi.

Lecter zbywał go raz, drugi, trzeci aż w końcu zaczęło go ogarniać rozdrażnienie. Zachowanie Scotta robiło się w jego mniemaniu coraz bardziej…niegrzeczne. Jego impertynencja by go zbadać przekraczała wszelkie granice. A natarczywość z jaką ponawiał próby była w najwyższym stopniu nie właściwa jak na naukowca.

To że doktor zgodził się zabrać głos na prowadzonym przez Scotta fakultecie było jedynie okazją by ostatecznie podjąć decyzje. Dr Lecter miał dziś postanowić czy profesor zostanie w przyszłości jego honorowym gościem na wspólnym obiedzie…rzecz jasna jako danie główne.

Teraz w momencie pożegnania doktor widział jak na dłoni bitwę myśli kolegi. Scott wiedział, że jeśli ma przystąpić do działania to właśnie w tym momencie, ale nie był pewny jaką metodę zastosować. Zwykła prośba o wypełnienie testu już parę razy zawiodła.

\- Cóż skoro Pan tu jest doktorze…- Scott chyba w końcu podjął decyzję - …to może mógłby Pan rzucić okiem na kwestionariusz, który sporządziłem? Nie jestem z niego zadowolony. Może mógłby Pan zerknąć, doradzić mi coś. Znaleźć jakieś niedociągłości...

Aha, czyli tym razem taka strategia. Lecter stracił już nadzieje, że ten kiedykolwiek się podda. Wychodziło więc na to że bez podjęcia środków się nie obejdzie.

\- Muszę z przykrością odmówić. Śpieszę się, widzi Pan. Mam umówionego pacjenta.

Co prawda dopiero za godzinę, ale o tym profesor nie musiał wiedzieć.

\- No cóż trudno – Scott najwyraźniej mu uwierzył, gdyż był niepocieszony – Następnym razem. Rozumiem, że mogę na Pana liczyć doktorze Lecter.

\- Ależ oczywiście. Przy następnej okazji służę pomocą.

Po uprzejmej wymianie uścisków dłoni, panowie rozeszli się, każdy w swoją stronę. Dr Lecter zmierzał w stronę parkingu i jednocześnie zastanawiał się jakie wybrać wino, gdy będzie spożywał wątróbkę profesora Scotta. Wtem coś zwróciło jego uwagę. Był to zapach krwi.

Zmysł węchu był wykształcony u doktora znacznie lepiej niż u zwykłych ludzi. Poza tym wczorajszego dnia dużo obcował z krwią, wpierw z Masonem, a potem z tą uczennicą, która zraniła się w nogę, więc dziś był na ten zapach wyczulony. Lecz to był zwykły kampus studencki. Skąd tutaj krew?

Lecter zaczął rozglądać się za źródłem. Kiedy w końcu je znalazł…zamarł.

 

***

 

Clarice była na siebie wściekła. Po co jej było biec do tego autobusu? Nie mogła jechać następnym?

Kiedy poprzedniego dnia rozwaliła sobie kolano, opatrzyła je dość pobieżnie. Zatamowała krwawienie wacikiem i tyle. Chyba nawet nie przemyła rany, była zbyt zmęczona a pielęgniarka dawno poszła do domu. Kiedy wstała rano bólu praktycznie nie odczuwała, więc zapomniała o kontuzji. Obecnie, po tym całym sprincie do autobusu przypomniała sobie o niej aż za dobitnie. Strup musiał pęknąć i znów krwawiła.

Cholera, nie mogła zabrudzić kolejnych spodni, bo nie będzie miała w czym chodzić. Była w kiepskiej sytuacji. Kolano bolało jeszcze mocniej niż wczoraj, a w dodatku nie miała za co wrócić. Spacer nie wydawał się złym pomysłem…kiedy nic jej nie było. Oj szykowała się długa i bolesna droga powrotna.

Clarice skrzywiła się mocno. Ta perspektywa nie należała do przyjemnych, miłośniczką bólu to na pewno nie była. Nie miała wyboru, musiała jakoś pokuśtykać. Miała nadzieje, że się po drodze nie rozpłacze.

Jedno dobre, dostała to czego chciała. Swój punkt odniesienia. Informacje zebrane. Odwracała się właśnie od tablicy z zamiarem odejścia, gdy nagle…zamarła.

 

***

 

Hannibal Lecter i Clarice Starling wpatrywali się w siebie w niemym szoku. Nie było wątpliwości, że rozpoznali się nawzajem oraz że byli niewiarygodnie zdumieni tym zbiegiem okoliczności. Drugi raz na siebie wpadli w ciągu dwóch dni…Nieprawdopodobne.

Clarice w świetle dnia mogła teraz zaobserwować więcej. Na przykład to, że włosy mężczyzny były czarne i gładkie. Przypominały jej sierść wydry.

Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, wychodząc z szoku. Doktor oczywiście jako pierwszy odzyskał głos.

\- Nie posłuchała mnie Pani. To nie jest dobrze opatrzona rana.

\- Słucham? – Starling tak jakby nie usłyszała pytania, wciąż nie doszła do siebie – To Pan, prawda? – spytała bezwiednie.

\- Jeśli pytasz czy jestem tym przechodniem, który wczoraj podał ci upuszczoną książkę i dał dobrą, lecz najwidoczniej zignorowaną radę odnośnie kontuzji to owszem. To ja – mężczyzna przybliżył się niej nieznacznie i wyciągnął rękę – Nazywam się Dr Hannibal Lecter. A ty?

Dziewczyna w końcu wyszła z oszołomienia. Bez zastanowienia czy wahania odwzajemniła gest. Uścisk dłoni doktora był silniejszy niż się spodziewała.

\- Clarice…Clarice Starling…- teraz, po przerwaniu kontaktu fizycznego nareszcie dotarł do niej sens wcześniejszych słów nowopoznanego – Skąd Pan wie, że nie opatrzyłam wczorajszej rany? I wiedział Pan, że krwawię.

\- Wyczułem zapach krwi – Lecter praktycznie nie zniżał się do kłamstw. Jedynie pozwalał sobie na niedopowiedzenia, ale łgarstwa nie znosił. Nie widział zresztą powodu by tego nie wyznać.

Clarice uniosła brwi. W sumie nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewała.

\- Uczysz się tu, panno Starling? – doktor wiedział, że nie, ale chciał poznać prawdziwy powód odwiedzenia tego miejsca przez licealistkę. Książka, którą podniósł dnia poprzedniego był podręcznikiem licealnym.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Nie skończyłam jeszcze liceum – na razie nic nowego – Usłyszałam  o wywieszeniu wyników egzaminów i chciałam zobaczyć punktację przyjętych, aby… aby… - nie wiedziała jak to ująć by mężczyzna zrozumiał i nie uznał jednocześnie jej za dziwaczkę. Niepotrzebnie się martwiła.

\- Aby mieć punkt odniesienia na przyszłość – to nie było pytanie. Oznajmiał fakt.

\- Zgadza się – mimowolnie kąciki ust jej drgnęły. Nie sądziła, że ktoś jest w stanie to zrozumieć. Miła odmiana.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć wścibstwo, ale jak daleko stąd Pani mieszka? – zdezorientowała ją ta zmiana tematu. Zamiast tego podała nazwę dzielnicy, w której mieścił się sierociniec. Nie była tak głupia by podawać dokładne miejsce zamieszkania obcemu – To dość daleko. Ma Pani czym wrócić?

Clarice czuła dyskomfort przez użycie wobec niej słowa „Pani”. Nikt jej tak nie nazywał. W odpowiedzi pokręciła głową. Dalej nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć.

\- W takim razie proszę przyjąć moją pomoc – ponownie wyciągnął dłoń, tym razem chyba chcąc pomóc jej iść – Pojedziemy do mojego gabinetu i opatrzę Pani to kolano. Nawet pomimo posiadania specjalizacji psychiatrii mam zbyt dobrze wyposażoną apteczkę.

Pierwsza rzecz jaką mama uczy swoje dzieci to żeby nie iść nigdzie z nieznajomymi. Clarice aż chciała klepnąć się w głowę za tą infantylną myśl. Przecież ze strony tego gościa nie groziło jej niebezpieczeństwo…chyba. Wspomnienie czerwonych punkcików stanęło jej przed oczami.

\- Dziękuję za dobre chęci, ale dam radę sama… - ciało praktycznie od razu zaprzeczyło jej słowom, kiedy spróbowała zrobić pierwszy krok by odejść. Ostry ból tak ją zaskoczył, że zachwiała się i doktor odruchowo ją złapał. Teraz stała tylko dzięki jego asyście, inaczej już by się znów przewróciła. Nie spodziewała się że ból tak się wzmocni, gdy spróbuje chodzić.

\- Nie opatrując rany na świeżo, pogorszyła Pani sprawę. Proszę dać sobie pomóc.

Jej ciężar nie robił na nim wrażenia. Dziewczyny nie onieśmieliła ta bliskość. Bardziej zawstydziła się swojej słabości. Pomimo braku rumieńca Clarice czuła że między ich ciałami przechodzi jakaś słaba elektryczność.

Starling automatycznie dała się prowadzić w stronę parkingu. Przy każdym kroku wyrywało jej się ciche syknięcie. Jakaś część niej poczuła ulgę, że nie musiała pół miasta kuśtykać z tym kolanem. Racjonalne myślenie, stępione przez ból zostało ponownie odsunięte przez szok. I to podwójny.

Najpierw Clarice najzwyczajniej w świecie zerknęła na ręce, które ją obejmowały i pomagały iść i … tego się nie spodziewała. Wcześniej nie przyjrzała się lewej dłoni doktora, lecz teraz doskonale widziała że posiada ona nie 5 a 6 palców. Na szczęście nie wymsknęło się jej nic niestosownego.

Drugi szok nadszedł kiedy zobaczyła auto. Po prostu brak słów. Nawet dyrektor szkoły nie miał takiej maszyny. Żywy dowód, że lekarze zarabiają krocie. Aż strach ile ten Jaguar mógł wyciągnąć na drodze.

\- Doktorze…ja naprawdę… - znów zaczęła się opierać, ale już z innej racji. Logika mówiła, że powinna była przyjąć pomoc i że nie było powodów do obaw…przynajmniej racjonalnych. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej mówił prawdę, a jej kolano było w opłakanym stanie i podróż autem była strasznie kusząca. Jednakże ona… - Doktorze Lecter…ja nie mam jak Panu zapłacić.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru żądać zapłaty – mężczyzna wyglądał na urażonego – Nie potrzebuję wyłudzać pieniędzy od uczennic.

To akurat widać – pomyślała Clarice. Bogactwo w ubiorze i samochodzie aż się wylewało. Po prostu nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że…

\- Więc dlaczego? – spytała głośno – Nie Pan powodu by mi pomagać. Po co się Pan fatyguje?

Wpierw dziewczyna pomyślała, że Lecter ją zignorował. Zaprowadził ją pod same drzwi pasażera jego Jaguara.

\- Panno Starling… - odezwał się, jakby głęboko nad czymś rozmyślał – Wiesz co znaczy „Quid Pro Quo”?

\- To z łaciny. „Coś za coś”. – odpowiedziała natychmiast choć pytanie zbijało z tropu. Doktor był pod wrażeniem, że w tak młodym wieku wiedziała takie rzeczy.

\- Dokładnie – rzekł z nutą pochwały – Zróbmy tak. Ja ci coś powiem, a później ty mi coś powiesz. Więc panno Starling powiem ci czego nienawidzę najbardziej – odsunął od niej prawą rękę i otworzył przed nią drzwi auta – Grubiaństwa – to jedno słowo miało u niego twardy i ostry wydźwięk – Więc jako gentelman nie mogę zostawić rannej damy samej sobie, w dodatku tak daleko od domu.

Oczy Clarice lekko się rozwarły. Wreszcie poczuła że robi się czerwona. Nie wygra tej potyczki, zrozumiała to. Nawet już nie chciała. Bez niepotrzebnych słów wsiadła do auta. Choć może po prostu nie wiedziała co na to odpowiedzieć. Gdy tylko usiadła poczuła ulgę, noga mogła odpocząć.

Kiedy doktor Lecter wsiadł za kierowcę i ruszył z parkingu, Starling zaczęła się zastanawiać czemu nie zgodziła się od razu. Dlaczego instynkt mówił jej że nie powinna przyjmować pomocy nowopoznanego? Co dziwniejsze, nie było obecnie po nim ani śladu. Czuła wdzięczność za pomoc, za to że nie musi chodzić taki kawał drogi z tą raną. Za to, że chciał jej pomóc. Za to, że wczoraj jej pomógł. Pomimo obaw jakie zbudzała w niej jego osoba, to powoli sympatia do niego zaczęła brać górę. Cieszyła się z ponownego spotkania…Z tego, że może uda im się porozmawiać…Z tego, że kilka kawałków układanki wskoczyła na swoje miejsce np. to kim był z zawodu. Chciała wiedzieć więcej. Dowie się więcej.

Szkoda tylko, że nie wiedziała że wstępowała na drogę, z której niedługo mogło nie być odwrotu.


	2. Złamanie wiary

Podróż autem trwała niecałe 10 minut. Doktor Lecter dzięki znajomości miasta i ulic praktycznie na pamięć, znał wszystkie skróty dzięki którym mógł zajechać pod swój gabinet jak najszybciej.

Doktor przez całą drogę milczał i w chwilach, kiedy mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę nieuwagi, jego wzrok wędrował na miejsce pasażera. Clarice by się czymś zająć wyglądała przez okno i nie zauważyła, że jest obserwowana.

Lecter zastanawiał się jak by to wszystko rozegrać. Może Starling nie była tego świadoma, ale on widział wszystkie jej reakcje i powoli uczył się odczytywać jej myśli. Wiedział dzięki temu, że dziewczyna czuła wobec niego niepokój, typowy, lecz odrobinę silniejszy wobec obcej osoby. Ale był to już czas przeszły. Obecnie odczuwała sympatie i wdzięczność.

I tu doktor zaskakiwał sam siebie – on także odczuł sympatię. Ona była tylko licealistką, młodą, biedną, niedoświadczoną przez życie. I najwidoczniej nierozważną jeśli chodzi o jej zdrowie. Patrząc na pozostałe cechy, które dostrzegł i po połączeniu tego wszystkiego w całość, ta niby niepozorna dziewczyna była … interesująca. To jeden z największych komplementów, jakie Lecter mógł powiedzieć. Chciał wniknąć głębiej i sprawdzić czy poznając tą nastolatkę lepiej, jego zainteresowanie wzrośnie, czy może nadejdzie rozczarowanie? To właśnie chciał sprawdzić i miał już parę pomysłów.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce dr Lecter znów użyczył Clarice swojego ramienia. Kiedy mieli taki kontakt, nie tylko dziewczyna odczuwała tą słabą elektryczność. Starling obecnie całą swą uwagę skupiła na tym by prawidłowo iść, patrzyła pod swoje stopy, w obawie że się potknie. Przez to nie przyglądała się zbytnio budynkowi, do którego jej nowy znajomy ją wprowadził.

Zaczęła się rozglądać dopiero kiedy weszli do gabinetu. Od razu poczuła, że tu nie pasuje. Wnętrze było eleganckie i wypełnione antykami. Zrazu poczuła irracjonalny lęk, że coś potrąci i stłucze jakieś bezcenne starocie. Nawet obrazy wyglądały na stare. Resztę wyposażenia stanowiły półki z książkami, biurko oraz dwa miejsca siedzące w samym centrum pomieszczenia. Najpewniej były przeznaczone dla psychiatry i jego pacjenta. Łatwo było zgadnąć, które jest dla kogo. Fotel doktora był zwyczajny, lecz ten dla pacjenta był szerszy, bardziej jak kanapa, aż bez problemu można się było położyć i wyglądał o wiele wygodniej.

\- Usiądź tutaj, Clarice – Hannibal poprowadził dziewczynę do sofy dla pacjentów i delikatnie ją posadził – Mogę ci mówić Clarice? Tak będzie stosowniej biorąc pod uwagę nasz wiek i pozycje.

\- Oczywiście – zgodziła się od razu. Znacznie bardziej preferowała imię niż tą „Panią” lub „Pannę Starling” – Nasz wiek…A ile ma Pan lat, doktorze Lecter?

\- 38 lat – odpowiedział natychmiast. Dziewczyna trochę się zdziwiła. Z wyglądu dawała mu mniej, choć patrząc na to bogate otoczenie musiał już swoje przepracować – Poczekaj tu chwilę. Pójdę po apteczkę – rzekł i zniknął za drzwiami naprzeciwko. Nie weszli nimi, musiały prowadzić gdzieś indziej.

Clarice została sama na minutę, rozglądała się dalej, nie mając nic innego do roboty. Wcześniej zdjęła torbę z ramienia i położyła z boku. Jej wzrok w końcu skupił się na rycinie nad biurkiem. Poczuła lekki dreszcz spowodowany niesmakiem, ale nie skrzywiła się. To był średniowieczny rysunek, przedstawiający postać ludzką przebitą ostrzami w wielu miejscach…zdecydowanie w zbyt wielu.

Wtedy właśnie Doktor Lecter wrócił z potrzebnymi narzędziami.

\- Podwiń nogawkę Clarice – powiedział tonem iście neutralnie lekarskim.

Dziewczyna posłuchała od razu i na widok swojej nogi nie powstrzymała już grymasu. Jej kolano wyglądało katastrofalnie, nic dziwnego, że tak bolało.

Lecter uklęknął przed dziewczyną tak, że jej kolano było na wysokości jego oczu. Po kilku sekundach doktor spojrzał w górę i posłał Clarice karcące spojrzenie.

\- Nawet jej nie przemyłaś, prawda? Takie są skutki niesłuchania starszych. Wystarczyło by kilka minut więcej poświęcenia tej rance, a dziś nie byłoby tak bolesnych konsekwencji.

Starling nic nie odpowiedziała. W końcu miał rację, ale i tak była trochę zła za te słowa. Choć chyba bardziej na siebie.

Doktor wyjął z pudełka jakiś płyn i wacik. Wylał na wacik trochę płynu i przyłożył go do kolana dziewczyny. Strasznie ją zapiekło, aż zacisnęła powieki, by nie wydać żadnego jęknięcia. Skoro szczypało tak mocno to znaczyło chyba, że rana naprawdę była mocno brudna.

\- To za mało. Wezmę jeszcze jeden. Powiedz mi jak przestanie piec, dobrze?

\- Dobrze – wyrzuciła przez zęby. W myślach przeklinała swoją głupotę z poprzedniego dnia. Ale w życiu by się nie spodziewała, że kontuzja aż tak się pogorszy.

\- Odważna z ciebie dziewczyna. Cenię to.

Clarice zerknęła zaskoczona w dół, gdzie doktor przygotowywał drugi wacik. Pierwszy był przesiąknięty brudem i krwią i leżał obok w kolejce do śmieci. Dr Lecter wyczuwając jej wzrok spojrzał na nią i ich oczy się spotkały.

Starling poczuła lekko nieprzyjemne mrowienie na skórze głowy. Doktor patrzył na nią i miała wrażenie, że próbuje on dostać się do jej głowy i tylko szuka odpowiedniego wejścia. Może to i była dziwna myśl, ale i prawdziwa.

Potwierdziła jeszcze jedną rzecz – czerwone punkciki w jego piwnych oczach nigdy jej się nie przewidziały. W świetle dnia także były wyraźne i próbowały ją prześwietlić. Jeśli już tego nie zrobiły.

\- A także jak widzę całkiem mądrą – Lecter bezbłędnie odczytał jej tok myśli.

\- Patrząc na to kolano…nie jest ono raczej dowodem mojej mądrości – powiedziała cicho Clarice, nie do końca wiedząc o co chodzi doktorowi. Skąd ta konkluzja?

\- Bardzo dobrze, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – przyłożył wacik do kolana, szczypało już nieco mniej – Niech to będzie lekcja na przyszłość.

Kiedy dr Lecter skończył oczyszczanie rany, wciął nieco normalnej wody i zaczął zmywać strużki krwi, które wcześniej trochę pospływały po łydce dziewczyny. Po zakończeniu i tego zadania przyszła pora na gazę i bandaż.

Clarice z pewną dozą fascynacji oglądała z góry jego działania. Niby nie robił nic niezwykłego, ani nawet trudnego, zwłaszcza dla lekarza, lecz w jego ruchach była jakaś niesamowita precyzja. Ani razu się nie zawahał, ani nie zastanowił. Doskonale wiedział co robi i jaki jest następny krok. Był tak skupiony na tym zadaniu, że równie dobrze mógł teraz przeprowadzać jakąś operację chirurgiczną, a nie bandażować nogę.

Poza tym, dziewczyna starała się ignorować pewną rzecz. W trakcie pracy, doktor parę razy dotknął jej odsłoniętej łydki, żeby przytrzymać nogę. Prąd przechodził ją już kiedy trzymał ją za ramię, pomagając jej iść, a wtedy było to przez ubranie. Teraz…to było inne doznanie. Parzyło bardziej niż woda utleniona, tyle że bez bólu. I było bardziej miłe…

\- Gotowe – orzekł Lecter, wstając z klęczek. Wziął brudne waciki i poszedł je wyrzucić. Clarice wyciągnęła nogę, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. Wyglądało na profesjonalną robotę, jak na jej małe pojęcie.

\- Doktorze Lecter… - rzekła cicho, gdy ten wrócił i właśnie podnosił apteczkę z podłogi - …Ja chciałabym podziękować – mówiła bardzo szczerze, bezinteresowność była tak rzadka w jej życiu – Nie tylko za dziś. Wczoraj nie zdążyłam tego zrobić, tak szybko Pan zniknął…Więc dziękuję.

Nie była zadowolona z rezultatu. Jej słowa zabrzmiały w jej uszach patetycznie. Ale naprawdę nie wiedziała jak to ująć lepiej. Już chciała coś dodać i prawdopodobnie jeszcze pogorszyć sprawę, ale doktor ją uprzedził.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić, Clarice. To nic wielkiego. Wstań. Chcę zobaczyć czy cię jeszcze boli jak chodzisz.

Dziewczyna posłusznie wstała. Z początku ból się nie pojawił, lecz gdy zrobiła krok do przodu…

\- Ałć… - wyrwało jej się.

\- Tak sądziłem. Potrzeba trochę więcej czasu. Clarice…

Hannibal nie zdążył dokończyć. Do drzwi jego gabinetu ktoś zaczął pukać. I to dość uporczywie.

\- Doktorze…Dr Lecter, jest Pan już?

Mężczyzna westchnął zirytowany. Nie lubił jak mu ktoś tak przeszkadzał.

\- Kto to? – spytała Starling.

\- Mój pacjent, Benjamin Raspail – imię brzmiało bardzo chłodno w jego ustach – Jak zwykle jest długo przed czasem. Zostało jeszcze pół godziny do jego wizyty. Spokojnie, jego nazwisko nic ci nie powie, a poza tym on nie ukrywa faktu, że uczęszcza do mnie na terapię.

Nie pierwszy raz Raspail przyszedł dużo wcześniej. Zawsze był spragniony każdej wizyty, a raczej tego by się wyżalić z kolejnego trudnego tygodnia. Powoli stawało się to zbyt nużące…

\- Aha – Clarice wyglądała na zawiedzioną. Miała nadzieje na więcej czasu, a tu coś takiego. Gdyby tamten był o czasie mieliby jeszcze 30 minut… - Czyli…powinnam sobie iść? – nie wiedziała, dlaczego pyta o pozwolenie. Jakoś tak odruchowo.

\- Clarice – literka „i” z jego ust zabrzmiała jak długi syk – Obawiam się, że nie możesz jeszcze stąd wyjść. A to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze twoja noga nie pozwala ci jeszcze pokonać dłuższego dystansu. A po drugie jesteś mi winna jakąś informację o sobie. Pamiętasz? Quid Pro Quo.

Dziewczyna zgadzała się z pierwszą kwestią. Z drugą…zachodziła w głowę co on chciałby o niej wiedzieć.

\- Co więc Pan proponuje? – spytała, podczas gdy pukanie rozległo się ponownie, jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio. Oboje je zignorowali. Byli skoncentrowani na sobie.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz… - dr Lecter jedną ręką podniósł z ziemi jej torbę, jednocześnie trzymając w niej pudełko, a drugą wyciągnął w jej kierunku – Za tamtymi drzwiami… – wskazał podbródkiem na drzwi, którymi wcześniej przeszedł by przynieść apteczkę - …jest część prywatna, dla mnie. Mogłabyś zaczekać tam, dopóki nie skończę wizyty z pacjentem. Nie ma obawy, te pokoje mają grube ściany, więc nic nie usłyszysz z naszej terapii. Tajemnica lekarska zostanie zachowana.

\- W porządku. Nie mam nic przeciwko – ujęła pomocną dłoń doktora i z jego asystą doszła do drugiego pomieszczenia.

W części prywatnej nie panowała już taka wykwintność i było raczej mało miejsca. Był tu jedynie mały stolik z krzesłem i sporo szafek. I ku jej zdziwieniu kolejne drzwi. Przy pomocy Hannibala, Clarice dotarła do stolika. Gdy usiadła spostrzegła, że jednak była lekko w błędzie. Może i te meble wyglądały niepozornie, ale na pewno były zrobione z porządnych surowców. Też musiały swoje kosztować, lecz miały spełniać bardziej rolę praktyczną.

\- Tam jest toaleta – wyjaśnił Lecter wskazując na te dodatkowe drzwi, jednocześnie kładąc torbę dziewczyny pod jej nogami. Doktor podszedł do jednej z licznych szafek i schował w niej apteczkę – Przepraszam, że nie mogę zaproponować nic lepszego. Nie będziesz się tu nudzić?

\- Nie – Starling wskazała na swoją torbę – Spróbuje odrobić lekcje.

\- No tak. Szkoła najważniejsza. Przyjdę tu, kiedy skończę – posłał jej jeszcze uprzejmy uśmiech, po czym zniknął zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Clarice wyjęła swoje książki. Ciekawe, czemu doktor się nie zdziwił, że chciała odrabiać lekcje teraz? Przecież jutro był weekend.

 

***

 

Spotkanie terapeutyczne trwało normalnie pełną godzinę. 60 minut słuchania nudnego bełkotu Raspaila. W tym tygodniu znów mówił o tym, jak mu było… Jame Gumb. Jego chłopak, który wciąż robił „nieładne rzeczy” innym. Mówił o tym jakie wrażenie zrobił doktor tydzień temu, gdy zamiast normalnego spotkania poszedł do domu Benjamina, aby poznać osobiście Gumba. Podobno Jame był wyjątkowo zdumiony, że doktor w ogóle się go nie bał. Nawet wiedząc co zrobił Klausowi. Benjamin sądził na tym etapie, że może doktorowi powiedzieć wszystko i tak robił.

Doktor Lecter potrafił idealnie słuchać, ale przez swoje znużenie osobą pacjenta już bardziej udawał, że go cokolwiek interesuje. Zespół maniakalno-depresyjny. Śmiertelnie nudne…Raspail potrafił już jedynie jęczeć o podkoloryzowanych głupotach. Terapia trwała i trwała i wciąż nie było poprawy. Doktor sądził, że pacjent wcale nie chce się wyleczyć. Chce jedynie tu przychodzić i mówić o sobie. Poza tym jako flecista…był beznadziejny. Lecter nie chodził już na występy operowe, w których grał jego pacjent, nie mógł słuchać tego okropieństwa.

Na koniec spotkania, Benjamin nie chciał przerywać gestu pożegnania i zbyt długo ściskał rękę doktora.

\- Więc zgadza się Pan, doktorze? – spytał z nadzieją – Pójdzie Pan ze mną za tydzień do magazynów? Przedstawię Panu Klausa. Pokażę jak spędzamy czas…

\- Ależ oczywiście. W końcu to obiecałem. Ale proszę posłuchać Panie Raspail…zjawię się o umówionej godzinie, więc niech Pan też to zrobi.

\- Dobrze, postaram się – pacjent wyglądał teraz na nieco zakłopotanego, ale nie żałującego.

Lecter zastanawiał się, kiedy zamykał za odchodzącym Raspailem drzwi. Ten flecista to beznadziejny przypadek. Utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że śmierć to naprawdę najlepsze rozwiązanie dla niego. Nic mu nie pomoże, a on sam tylko zatruwa muzykę. Nudził go…to przesądza sprawę. Niech to uzna za akt litości.

Doktor zanotował sobie w głowie jego nazwisko na liście osób oczekujących na zrobienie z nich obiadu. Coraz dłuższa się robiła. Trzeba będzie pomyśleć kto powinien być następny na jego stole. Jednakże najpierw…

Doktor odwrócił, bardzo powoli, głowę w stronę drzwi po drugiej stronie gabinetu. Tam czekało na niego coś o wiele bardziej interesującego. Coś czego by nie spostrzegł na pierwszy rzut oka. Licealistka, zwykła uczennica? Czas się przekonać czy to prawda. Na razie nic na to nie wskazywało. Oby się nie rozczarował.

Dr Lecter cicho otworzył drzwi do części prywatnej i zajrzał do środka. Clarice wciąż siedziała tam, gdzie ją zostawił. Była całkowicie pochłonięta przez rozwiązywane zadania. Może nie wiedziała, ale jej ekspresja i skupienie były identyczne jak u Lectera, kiedy opatrywał jej kolano.

\- Clarice – dziewczyna drgnęła na dźwięk jego głosu. Szybko doszła do siebie i uśmiechnęła się do doktora. Potwór poczuł się mile połechtany – Już skończyłem.

\- Ma Pan dziś jeszcze jakiś pacjentów?

\- Jednego, ale dopiero za półtorej godziny. Dzięki temu ostatniemu mam teraz trochę więcej wolnego czasu.

Clarice uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Napisała jeszcze coś w swoim zeszycie, po czym go zamknęła i zaczęła pakować rzeczy do torby.

\- Jak twoje kolano, Clarice? – spytał doktor.

\- Zaraz się przekonamy – rzekła dziewczyna, wstając z krzesła z dużą ostrożnością. Z podobną uwagą spróbowała zrobić krok do przodu. Potem kolejny. Co prawda wciąż lekko kulała, ale bólu już prawie nie było – Ujdzie – wydała werdykt. Przynajmniej mogła już spokojnie chodzić bez żadnego cierpienia.

\- Cieszę się

Dr Lecter i Starling wrócili do eleganckiego gabinetu. Nie usiedli jednak, choć stanęli tuż przy miejscach siedzących. Stali po prostu patrząc na siebie. Dziewczyna sądziła, że należy z powrotem przyzwyczajać jej nogę do wysiłku, a doktor z grzeczności robił to samo.

\- Tak więc… - Clarice postanowiła przerwać tą cisze, mimo że nie była ona niezręczna – Chciał Pan czegoś się o mnie dowiedzieć. Niech Pan pyta, doktorze. Sama nie mam pomysłu.

\- Dobrze więc… - Hannibal dał sobie sekundę na podjęcie decyzji, czy jego pytanie ma być zwodnicze czy prawdziwe. Postawił na drugie, choć wiedział, że wówczas straci jej sympatię – Powiedz mi Clarice, czy twoje najgorsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa związane jest ze śmiercią rodziców, bądź tylko jednego z nich? Czy może się mylę i po prostu cię oddano?

Dziewczyna zamieniła się w kamień, a jej uśmiech zniknął praktycznie od razu. Nabrała głęboko powietrza. Pytanie wytrącił ją z równowagi, nie tego się spodziewała.

\- Czekam Clarice – ponaglił ją, ale delikatnie.

\- Skąd Pan wie, że ja…

\- Że mieszkasz w domu dziecka? – dokończył za nią doktor – Proste. Jesteś biedna Clarice, widać to po używanych podręcznikach i ubraniach, które ewidentnie sama szyjesz. Lecz nie wszystkie ubrania musisz szyć np. tę bluzę – dziewczyna automatycznie spojrzała na swoją bluzę z kapturem – Nie uszyłaś jej, da się to poznać. A poza tym po mojej lewej stronie ma coś przyszyte. Coś co daje do myślenia – Starling mimowolnie spojrzała na przyszyty do bluzy symbol protestantyzmu. Biały kwiat w kole, w środku którego było czerwone serce, a w nim krzyż – Róża Lutra, prawda? – doktor prawidłowo nazwał symbol – Ubrania z tym symbolem otrzymują i noszą w tym mieście jedynie sieroty z Luterańskiego Sierocińca, który znajduje się w tej dzielnicy, którą mi podałaś.

Dziewczyna mimowolnie chcąc trochę uciec od doktora zaczęła chodzić po gabinecie. Zatrzymała się po przeciwnej stronie przy jakimś stoliku ozdobnym. Doktor choć nie poszedł za nią, nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. I ona to wyczuwała. Starling nie była pewna jak zareagować na to pytanie, smutkiem czy złością. Złość wygrała, złość na Lectera że ją o to pyta.

\- Ma Pan racje w każdej teorii – odparła twardo i głośno – Moje najgorsze wspomnienie to śmierć ojca. Do sierocińca trafiłam ponieważ matka nie potrafiła utrzymać wszystkich dzieci. Byłam najstarsza, więc mnie oddała.

\- Dziękuję, Clarice.

Dr Lecter w ogóle nie przejmował się tym, że zranił dziewczynę. Był kontent z tego co się dowiedział.

Najgorsze wspomnienie – ojciec. Instynkt mówił mu, że to słowo jest kluczem. Tatuś jest kluczem otwierającym tą małą, ale silną istotkę. To tutaj należy kontynuować, lecz nie dzisiaj.

Clarice chciała stamtąd wyjść. W jej mniemaniu doktor posunął się za daleko w swojej ciekawości. Usta lekko się jej poruszały, lecz przez swe wzburzenie nie mogła ubrać tego co chciała przekazać w słowa. Czyli, że chce uciec…obrazić go…cokolwiek.

\- Co czujesz, Clarice? – dziewczyna podskoczyła, słysząc głos doktora przy swoim uchu. Nie spostrzegła kiedy zaszedł ją od tyłu. Teraz był naprawdę blisko, patrzył na nią i czekał na odpowiedź. W jego towarzystwie, Starling miała wrażenie, że jej zmysły są przytępione – Powiedz mi. Tylko nie kłam. Uwierz mi, wyczuję to.

Dziewczyna podparła się ręką o stolik. Mało to miało wspólnego z jej kolanem.

\- Złość, przede wszystkim złość.

\- Co jeszcze? – naciskał dalej Lecter, a Clarice znów potrzebowała głębszego oddechu.

\- Zaskoczenie. Rozgoryczenie. I… - zawahała się, ale nie mogła uciec – I … Nie wiem jak to nazwać.

\- Teraz uważaj Clarice, ponieważ za chwilę nazwę za ciebie owo uczucie. Oraz sprawię, że twoja złość urośnie do rozmiarów gniewu.

Starling przestała unikać wzroku doktora i spojrzała mu w twarz. Dr Lecter zaczął mówić.

\- Twój akcent z Virginii zdradza twoje pochodzenie. Jesteś ze wsi i starasz się ukryć swój akcent by nie wyjść na tak zwaną prostą babę. Za wszelką cenę nie chcesz być taka jak twoja matka. Nienawidzisz swojego sierocińca i swojego ubóstwa. Chcesz jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego protestańskiego piekła, więc uczysz się i pracujesz jak szalona. Wyczułem na tobie zapach oleju, pracujesz w barze i możliwe, że gdzieś jeszcze. Mimo iż nienawidzisz swojego domu dziecka, wpadasz w wściekłość, jeśli ktoś obraża je lub ciebie. Masz jakiś cel w życiu, nie wiem jaki, ale poświęcasz całą siebie, swój wolny czas i przyjaciół których pewnie już nie masz, aby go osiągnąć. Zignorowałaś nawet swoje ranne kolano, uważając swoją ciężką pracę za ważniejszą. To jest twoje życie, puste i ciężkie. I coś jeszcze. W swoim małym pokoiku trzymasz różaniec nanizany z małych, złocistych paciorków i kiedy patrzysz na niego, widzisz, jaki jest wyślizgany, jaki wyrobiony, robi ci się niedobrze. Te wszystkie formułki, proszę, przepraszam, każda modlitwa do której cię zmuszają, każdy obmacywany paciorek po paciorku. Flaki ci się od tego przewracają. Możliwe, że po tym co powiedziałem pozbędziesz się go, lecz przez jakiś czas będziesz żałować.

Zamarła na dobre dwie minuty. Miał rację, czuła wściekłość. I...I to…

\- Sporo Pan widzi, doktorze…Ciekawe, czy ma Pan siłę, aby ten przenikliwy wzrok skierować na siebie? Aż strach co Pan tam ujrzy – mówiła z chłodem. Chciała się odgryźć, ale nie zamierzała krzyczeć ani mówić głupich obelg do o 20 lat starszego mężczyzny.

\- Jesteś bardzo twarda, Clarice. Widać to w każdej twojej postawie. Gdy odpowiadasz ripostą. Gdy odczuwasz ból… - Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, ale to nie jego bliskości dziewczyna się obawiała. Bała się jego słów – Boisz się, że jesteś pospolitą osobą, prawda? Tu cię uspokoję. Daleko ci do pospolitości.

Złość dziewczyny przekierowała się na nią samą, ponieważ ten komplement poruszył ją bardziej niż powinien. I on o tym wiedział.

-  Teraz powiem ci co to za nieznane ci uczucie. Nie rozpoznajesz go, bo to mieszanka. Strachu, gdyż boisz się tego co ode słyszysz, ponieważ jest to prawda. Wstydu, bo czujesz się odsłonięta przede mną i nie wiesz jak stałaś się nagle taka bezbronna. A ostatni składnik… - do tej pory oczy Clarice utkwione były w kołnierzu koszuli doktora, zniżyła wzrok kiedy zaczął to mówić. Gdy przerwał  ponownie spojrzała mu w oczy. Lśniły dziko – Clarice – ponownie pojawił się ten syk – Ja ci zaimponowałem. Tym, że tak łatwo odkryłem twoje karty, których jest o wiele, wiele więcej niż tych które ty odkryłaś o mnie.

„Musze wyjść…Muszę wyjść…” – powtarzała sobie w myślach. Nic z tego. Była jak w pułapce.

\- Odkryje jedną za ciebie – wreszcie przestał ją przeszywać tymi czerwonymi punkcikami i spojrzał na jej dłoń ułożoną na stoliku. Ona podążyła za jego wzrokiem i spostrzegła, że przy jej dłoni leżą jakieś zdjęcia.

\- Co to jest? – spytała odruchowo, słabszym głosem niż wcześniej.

\- Moje hobby. Kolekcjonuje zdjęcia kościołów, które zmieniły się w ruiny. Spójrz na ten – wskazał jeden konkretny obrazek – W tym zapadł się dach. Wprost na głowy 32 wiernych katolików. Bóg naprawdę lubi zabijać, nie sądzisz? Nawet swoich wyznawców. Zawsze kiedy patrzę na te zdjęcia zastanawiam się…czy kiedy ten dach spadał, wiara tych ludzi w środku kościoła także się załamała? Tym są dla mnie te obrazy. Symbolami złamanej wiary.

Ponownie spojrzał na Starling, ta nie zamierzając okazać słabości również tak zrobiła.

\- Clarice, tak jak mówiłem jesteś twarda. I silna. Chcę poznać i spróbować złamać twoją wiarę.

Brwi dziewczyny uniosły się, a usta lekko otwarły.

\- Nie pytaj dlaczego – kontynuował potwór – Sam nie jestem pewien odpowiedzi. Idź teraz do swojego domu dziecka i przemyśl wszystko dokładnie. Jesteś wojowniczką? Jeśli tak, podejmij wyzwanie. Walcz ze mną o swoją wiarę. W czasie walki, oboje się odkryjemy. Jesteś tu mile widziana, każdego dnia i o każdej porze – ujął jej dłoń i uścisnął – Naprawdę było mi miło cię poznać, Clarice. Prywatna znajomość z tobą, to naprawdę coś.

Dziewczyna wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku i bez słowa poszła po swoją torbę. Zrobiła to najszybciej jak tylko pozwalała jej noga. Przełożyła torbę przez ramię i ruszyła ku upragnionemu wyjściu. Wreszcie poczuła, że może uciec od tego szalonego człowieka.

\- Jak grube są paciorki twojego różańca? – pytanie doktora zatrzymało ją, gdy kładła dłoń na klamce – Siedem milimetrów?

\- Siedem – nie czuła jego wzroku. Oboje byli odwróceni do siebie plecami.

\- Zaproponuje ci coś. Weź koraliki, zwane tygrysimi oczkami i nanizaj je pomiędzy paciorkami. W sposób jaki ci się spodoba. Będzie ci bardziej do twarzy. Tygrysie oczka podkreślą kolor oczu i lśnienie twoich włosów.

Rozległ się głuchy trzask zamykanych drzwi. Doktor Hannibal Lecter uśmiechnął się. Jego własne lśnienie oczu nie ustępowało jeszcze przez dłuższy okres.

 

***

 

Clarice wyszła z gabinetu doktora z ręką przyciśniętą do ust. Niby uciekła z gabinetu doktora, ale w ogóle nie czuła się wolna. Wciąż czuła ten strach, wściekłość…cholerny podziw.

Idąc do sierocińca zdawała się być cieniem. Patrzyła tępo do przodu, jakby była gdzieś daleko stąd. Nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, ani ona nie patrzyła na nikogo. Przez to że kulała, droga powrotna do domu trwała 3 razy dłużej niż powinna.

Doszedłszy do sierocińca, Starling udała się wprost do swojego pokoju. Pierwszy raz od dawna była tu o takiej porze, w której mogła zdążyć na kolację, lecz nie zamierzała na nią iść. Nie miała apetytu, a myśl o modlitwie dziękczynnej przyprawiała ją o mdłości, silniej niż zwykle.

Upadła na swoje twarde i chłodne łóżko. Jej kolano potrzebowało teraz zdrowego odpoczynku. Nawet nie pomyślała o nauce, choć zwykle by się za nią zabrała. Przewróciła się na bok i zobaczyła swój złocisty różaniec, ułożony na stoliku nocnym.

Clarice podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i wzięła różaniec w dłonie. Był…oślizgły. Powieki z niewiadomego powodu zaczęły ją piec.

\- Nie płacz…Nie płacz… – powtarzała do siebie w ciemności, podczas gdy ciepłe krople spływały po jej policzkach, a przed oczami majaczyły obrazy jej taty obierającego pomarańcze.

 

***

 

Minął weekend. Clarice przez cały ten czas zachowywała się niczym robot. Chodziła na swoje zmiany do pracy, tym razem do tej drugiej, czyli jako kasjerka w księgarni, lecz wszystkie obowiązki wykonywała mechanicznie. Nauka za to w ogóle nie była ruszana. Chyba pierwszy raz od…od zawsze.

Był poniedziałkowy ranek, a Starling właśnie weszła między mury swojej szkoły. Kolano już praktycznie nie dokuczało. Nie miała jednak odwagi zdjąć opatrunku. Od razu przypominał jej się jego delikatny dotyk…

Na lekcjach także nie wróciła do siebie. Jej umysł był jakby zamglony. A w tej mgle świeciły czyjeś czerwone oczy.

Nie rozumiała swoich reakcji. Czemu nie zapomni o tym feralnym dniu i tym niebezpiecznym i szalonym psychiatrze? To najrozsądniejsze wyjście. Zapomnieć i nigdy go więcej nie oglądać…Omijać szerokim łukiem…Musi tak zrobić. Wtedy wróci do siebie. Obłąkany doktor musi odejść w zapomnienie.

Obłąkany…szczery…inteligentny…fascynujący…

_Nie pytaj dlaczego. Sam nie jestem pewien odpowiedzi._

„Chyba tu mogę zrozumieć o co mu chodziło. Ja też nie wiem co mnie do niego…”

Clarice gwałtownie przerwała swoje myśli, potrząsając głową. Nauczyciel spojrzał na nią dziwnie i zostawił bez komentarza.

Stan dziewczyny nie zmienił się, aż do końca zajęć. Po ostatniej, ósmej lekcji, Joan nie wytrzymała i podeszła do koleżanki.

\- Clarice, co ci jest? Przez cały dzień wyglądasz jak duch. Aż się boję, że zaraz znikniesz.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Joan. Naprawdę. Po prostu…ciężki dzień.

\- Dal ciebie zawsze jest ciężki, ale nigdy tak nie reagujesz. Może potrzebujesz się rozluźnić? Chodź dziś ze mną na imprezę do Kate. Jej starzy wyjechali. Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie.

Starling zasępiła się.

\- Impreza na początku tygodnia? Nie w moim stylu, ale dzięki.

Dziewczyna wyminęła Joan i zostawiła w tyle za sobą. Nie zaczekała na nią, nie miała ochoty.

Dlaczego jej to zaproponowała? Nie wiedziała, że to nie dla niej? Że by się tam poczuła jeszcze gorzej? Że by się wymęczyła, albo co gorsza komuś przyłożyła? To był jej sposób na poprawienie jej nastroju? Wybrała najgorszy z możliwych.

Czy jej najbliższa koleżanka w ogóle ją znała? A czy ktokolwiek ją poznał?

_Daleko ci do pospolitości…Jesteś twarda. I silna…Jesteś wojowniczką? Jeśli tak to podejmij wyzwanie._

Clarice zatrzymała się wpół kroku na chodniku. Ledwo co zdążyła wyjść poza teren placówki. Miała iść do sierocińca. Nie miała dziś zmiany. A nauka…wciąż nie chciała o tym myśleć. Żadnych książek, żadnych bibliotek.

\- Kogo ja oszukuję? Nie mogę tego zapomnieć. Nie chcę. Nic się nie zmieni, jeśli będę tak postępować. Muszę pozbyć się tego snu na jawie. Nie jestem cieniem. A on jest na tyle szalony…by mówić całą prawdę.

Przechodnie przyglądali się jej ze zdziwieniem, kilkoro nawet się od niej odsunęło na brzeg chodnika. Ona nie przejęła się tym w najmniejszy sposób. Po raz pierwszy od prawie trzech dni poczuła, że coś chce zrobić.

Ruszyła przed siebie. Pobiegła by, gdyby nie roztropność. Lekcja zapamiętana. Nie będzie biegać, dopóki rana kompletnie się nie zagoi. Jednakże miejsce do którego szła, nie było luterańskim sierocińcem.

 

***

W piątek dziewczyna nie przyjrzała się budynkowi. Teraz to nadrobiła.

To nie była publiczna placówka zdrowia, o nie. To był prywatny gabinet, choć w sumie mogła już to wcześniej wydedukować. Tutaj na terapię nie przychodzili ludzie klasy średniej, a ci z wyższej półki. Dr Lecter musiał być bardzo renomowanym i pewnie popularnym lekarzem. Mogła zrozumieć dlaczego.

Weszła pewnie do środka. Wahanie dopadło ją dopiero pod drzwiami. Nie wiedziała co zrobić, możliwe, że doktor miał pacjenta.

Problem sam się rozwiązał. Drzwi same się otwarły i wyszła z nich jakaś stara kobieta. Żegnała się z doktorem Lecterem, bardzo mu za coś dziękując.

\- Następna wizyta za dwa tygodnie. Proszę przez ten czas robić tak jak mówiłem.

Kobieta zgodziła się i odeszła zadowolona, nie zerknąwszy nawet na Clarice. To nie była jej sfera. Za to doktor na widok licealistki już wyraźnie zareagował.

\- Witaj Clarice – przywitał się grzecznie, podchodząc do niej. Dziewczynę naszła myśl, że lubi brzmienie swojego imienia w jego głosie.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze Lecter – wysiliła się na podobną grzeczność – Przyszłam powiedzieć, że przyjmuję wyzwanie. Niech Pan próbuje złamać moją wiarę, ale musi Pan wiedzieć, że na to nie pozwolę.

\- Ach…Na to liczę, Clarice. Zobaczmy kto zwycięży.

Doktor wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Dziewczyna ujęła ją bez wahania i pozwoliła poprowadzić się do jego eleganckiego gabinetu. Uczucie elektryczności, przeszywającego ciepła nie chciało opuść ani jej ani jego świadomości.

Gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, inne niewidzialne wrota, które mogły być dla Clarice Starling powrotem na normalną ścieżkę, do bezpiecznego i normalnego życia, bezpowrotnie zniknęły. Przeznaczenie stało się jasne. Nie było już odwrotu…dla obojga…


	3. Klucz do wnętrza Clarice

Czas leciał powoli i tak intensywnie jak jeszcze nigdy. Clarice była świadoma każdej przemijającej sekundy. Czasem nie mogła uwierzyć, że odkąd podjęła decyzję by regularnie spotykać się z dr Lecterem minęły zaledwie trzy tygodnie.

W jej życiu pojawiło się inne miejsce do którego mogła przychodzić. Jej świat się poszerzył.

A wszystko zaczęło się tego dnia, gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi do gabinetu i zajęli miejsca siedzące, naprzeciwko siebie.

\- A więc… - zaczęła Clarice zakładając nogę na nogę - …do rzeczy. Proszę próbować złamać moją wiarę. Chcę zobaczyć jak.

\- Od razu przechodzimy do rzeczy? Spokojnie Clarice, nigdzie nam się nie śpieszy. Najpierw zanim zacznę muszę poznać to „coś”, w co wierzysz.

\- Trochę nie fair. Jak powiem co to jest, będzie Panu za łatwo.

Dr Lecter zaśmiał się pod nosem.

 - Celna uwaga. Ale pamiętasz o wspólnym odsłanianiu się? Jeśli to ma być walka, każde z nas musi coś mówić. Chcę byśmy kontynuowali nasze Quid Pro Quo. Masz moje słowo, że odpowiem szczerze na każde twoje pytanie. Chcę byś mi obiecała to samo.

\- Czyli mamy wymieniać się równorzędnymi, według nas informacjami? Dobrze…mogę to obiecać. Będę odpowiadać zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Więc ty zacznij, Clarice. Panie mają pierwszeństwo. Tak jak mówiłem, mamy trochę czasu. Następny pacjent przychodzi za pół godziny.

\- W porządku… - dziewczyna zastanowiła się. Była niemal pewna, że pytanie doktora będzie dotyczyło tego w co ona wierzy. Jeśli ta informacja musi być równa tej o którą ona zapyta… - Może, w co Pan wierzy?

\- Niepotrzebne jest to pytanie, Clarice – Lecter pokręcił wolno głową – W piątek ci pokazałem. Sam odsłoniłem ci kartę.

\- Chodzi o te zdjęcia? Ale co one…

\- Obrazują w co wierzę – przerwał jej delikatnie – Wierzę w chaos. Mogłaś się domyślić. Zanim zadasz pytanie, pomyśl o  tym co już wiesz. _Sapere aude_ , jakby to ujął Kant. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Rysy twarzy Starling stężały. Usłyszała nutkę szyderstwa w jego głosie. Postanowiła tym razem odgryźć się na całego, bez skrupułów. Tak samo jak on. Też może być okrutna.

\- Jak Pan chce, doktorze Lecter. Jakie jest Pana najgorsze wspomnienie? – pamiętała jak ją zabolało to pytanie. Chciała by doktor także to poczuł.

Odkąd dziewczyna tu przyszła Hannibal uśmiechał się. Teraz jego zadowolenie zniknęło i pojawił się obojętny, zimny wyraz.

\- Śmierć siostry.

Nie wiedzieć czemu Clarice przeszedł dreszcz strachu. Cichy głosik jej podświadomości nagle zaczął ją ostrzegać, aby nie zapuszczała się w tamte rejony. Minęło kilka minut, zanim Starling była pewna, że niebezpieczne błyski zniknęły z oczu doktora.

\- Dziękuję – przerwała cisze – Pana kolej.

\- Powiedz mi Clarice, jaki jest cel do którego dążysz. Na razie domyślam się, że może mieć to coś wspólnego z pracą w służbie prawa.

\- Skąd… - przerwała, zmieniając zdanie. Przypomniał jej się ostatni raz – Jak się z tym zdradziłam?

\- Twój punkt odniesienia, pamiętasz? Na terenie uniwersytetu ja pierwszy cię spostrzegłem i zanim się do mnie odwróciłaś, zobaczyłem jakie wyniki egzaminów cię interesowały. Przyglądałaś się wynikom na kierunki psychologii i kryminologii. Dodałem więc dwa do dwóch.

Przejrzysty i logiczny wniosek…znowu.

\- Ma Pan rację. Myślałam o pracy w policji. A może nawet i …

\- FBI? – podsunął jej odpowiedź.

\- Może – przyznała – Zależy jak dobrze mi będzie szło. Im wyżej mi się uda, tym lepiej.

\- Rozumiem – dr Lecter znów zaczął się uśmiechać, widząc minę Clarice – Jesteś zaskoczona, prawda?

\- Tak. Myślałam, że zapyta Pan czym jest moja wiara. W końcu tu leży cel Pana zainteresowania.

\- Och, to prawda, lecz wolę sam do tego dojść. Inaczej to nie będzie wyzwanie. Sam odkryję co nosisz w swoim sercu. I uwierz mi Clarice…powiedzie mi się.

Mrowienie na skórze głowy dziewczyny, które zawsze czuła pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia doktora, przybrało na sile. Dr Lecter coraz silniej próbował wejść do jej głowy…i udawało mu się to. Te gra była dla niego idealnym narzędziem. W tym momencie, nie mogła bardziej uwierzyć w jego słowa. Był zdolny by to zrobić. Ona także miała tą broń, brała udział w tej grze. Musiała to lepiej wykorzystać, inaczej zostanie pokonana.

Pomimo tego, w jej główce zaczęła się rodzić myśl…czy to naprawdę źle jeśli przegra? Nie wiadomo. I tak nie podda się łatwo.

 

***

Reszta wymienionych pytań była tak trywialna i bez znaczenia, że nie warto o tym wspominać. Gdy Clarice przyszła następnym razem była w bojowym nastroju, ale jej czujność poszła na nic. Doktor nie zamierzał wracać do ich gry. Zamiast tego wdali się w ożywioną dyskusję o systemie edukacji w szkołach średnich.

Gdy przyszła do niego po raz trzeci, znów jej ostrożność była nie potrzebna. Jeszcze przed drzwiami gabinetu, usłyszała grającą w środku muzykę klasyczną. Okazało się, że Lecter lubił czasem posłuchać z magnetofonu w pracy swoich ulubionych utworów. Nim się spostrzegła doktor zaczął jej opowiadać o historii tego kompozytora i powstania owej lecącej w tle muzyki. Co ciekawe…słuchała go z niekłamanym zainteresowaniem. Coś co uważała za nudne, on ukazał jej w nowym świetle i obiecał następnym razem puścić jej coś jeszcze piękniejszego.

Przy następnym spotkaniu…już zapomniała o ich walce. Gra w pytania poszła w odstawkę. Liczył się tylko mile spędzony czas.

Tak właśnie było. Z jej planów dnia zniknęła biblioteka. W każdy powszedni dzień, w którym nie miała pracy, chodziła do gabinetu dr Lectera i po jakimś czasie zaczęła tam przesiadywać aż do skończenia pracy doktora. Gdy zjawiał się pacjent, ona chowała się w części prywatnej, gdzie zajmowała się odrabianiem lekcji i nauką. Po skończonej terapii, Hannibal zaglądał do niej i znów mieli pół godziny dla siebie.

Po dwóch tygodniach Clarice zrobiła coś, czego jeszcze nie tak dawno temu w życiu by się po sobie nie spodziewała. A mianowicie zrezygnowała z pracy w barze i zostawiła sobie jedynie tą weekendową pracę dorywczą w księgarni. Doszła do wniosku (rozsądnego zresztą), że odrobinę przesadzała z tą nadgorliwością. Przez ostatnie kilka lat naprawdę sporo zaoszczędziła i druga praca nie była jej aż tak potrzebna. Poza tym z wielką ulga uwolniła się od tamtejszego szefa, który według niej zbyt nachalnie na nią patrzył tym obleśnym wzrokiem.

Dzięki tej decyzji mogła przychodzić do gabinetu doktora zawsze od poniedziałku do piątku, po zajęciach szkolnych. Między przyjmowanymi pacjentami, ona i Lecter mogli … po prostu rozmawiać.

Gdyby ktoś spytał jaka była relacja 38-letniego psychiatry i 18-letniej uczennicy, oboje bez wahania odpowiedzieliby, że się zaprzyjaźnili. Starling lubiła dr Lectera, a Lecter lubił ją.

\- Co o tym sądzisz, Clarice? – spytał ją któregoś dnia, podsuwając jej gazetę, gdy ta wychodziła ze swojej „kryjówki”. Jego pacjentka właśnie wyszła i znów mieli dla siebie czas.

Dziewczyna wzięła gazetę do ręki i przeczytała podsunięty artykuł. Nie wydawał się zajmujący. Opisywano w nim przebieg aresztowania niejakiego Alberta Raya, podejrzanego o trzy gwałty i zabicie własnej żony. Mężczyzna bez walki oddał się w ręce policji, gdy przybyła do jego domu po telefonie od sąsiadki, która martwiła się awanturą domową, która zbyt gwałtownie się urwała. Bała się, że coś się stało i miała racje. Policjanci zastali Raya nad zasztyletowanym ciałem żony. Kończyło się na tym, że aresztowany nie przyznaje się dlaczego to zrobił.

\- Brutalna i wydawałoby się pozbawiona sensu zbrodnia – powiedziała Clarice, skończywszy czytać – Smutne, ale takie rzeczy stają się powszechne. Czemu to Pana zainteresowało?

\- Nie powiedziałbym, że zainteresowało. Po prostu zlecono mi sporządzenie profilu psychologicznego Alberta Raya. Będę zeznawał w sądzie w sprawie jego poczytalności.

\- Och – wyrwało jej się. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna być zdziwiona – Często zlecają Panu takie zadania?

\- Tak, nawet często. Brałem udział w wielu rozprawach, w kilkunastu z nich pełniłem funkcję biegłego psychiatry. Takie zlecenia to nic nowego.

\- Nie dziwię się, że proszą Pana o pomoc. Byliby głupcami, gdyby spytali kogoś innego.

\- Och? – doktor uniósł jedną brew, zaintrygowany – A cóż ci każe tak sądzić?

\- O nie! Nie wyciągnie Pan ode mnie komplementów, doktorze – zastrzegła srogo dziewczyna – Jednakże pozwolę sobie mniemać, że jeśli spotkał Pan już tego Alberta Raya to wie Pan o nim już wszystko co trzeba.

Clarice nie była głupia, ale także nie zawistna jeśli chodzi o czyjeś zalety. Dla niej dr Lecter był najinteligentniejszym mężczyzną jakiego spotkała. Udowadniał jej to na każdym kroku, czasem nie celowo. Ich przyjaźń urosła na tyle, że Starling powoli zaczynała przywykać do tego, że doktor pomimo bycia dżentelmenem, bez skrupułów potrafił rzucić komuś brutalną prawdę w twarz. Dla niego kłamstwo było większym grubiaństwem niż zranienie kogoś prawdą. Dziwne, ale on już tak miał.

Doktor uśmiechnął się z niejakim zadowoleniem. Ta mała znała go coraz lepiej.

\- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć twoim słowom, Clarice. Powiem ci, że miałem widzenie z Rayem dzisiejszego ranka. Wiem już co orzec o jego zdrowiu psychicznym. Lecz jak wcześniej mówiłem, chciałbym poznać twoją opinię.

\- Chyba rozczaruje Pana – Starling jeszcze raz zerknęła w gazetę – Jest tu napisane zbyt mało informacji bym mogła powiedzieć coś konkretnego.

\- Znam szczegóły sprawy. Opowiedzieć ci dokładniej?

\- Poproszę.

\- Zacznijmy od gwałtów. Wszystkie ataki miały miejsce w ciągu zaledwie 11 dni. Ray nie starał się za bardzo. Wszystkie trzy zaatakowane kobiety dopadł dosłownie za rogiem bloku, w którym mieszkał. Pierwsze dwie kobiety nie zgłosiły gwałtu, zrobiła to dopiero trzecia z nich. Opisała zdarzenie jako wyjątkowo brutalne. Sprawca nie miał litości. Dzięki jej zeznaniom udało się stworzyć portret pamięciowy mężczyzny. Po opublikowaniu go, dwie pozostałe kobiety w końcu także zgłosiły się na policję. Rozpoznały sprawcę z portretu. Dosłownie tego samego dnia odbyła się owa awantura w domu państwa Ray. Sąsiadka zawiadomiła policję, dodatkowo z tego powodu iż jeszcze nigdy jej sąsiedzi nie kłócili się tak zajadle, zaniepokoiło ją to dodatkowo. Na miejsce przybyło dwóch funkcjonariuszy. Znaleźli pana Alberta siedzącego na podłodze w kuchni. Metr przed nim leżała jego żona. Zadał jej 11 ciosów nożem, choć śmierć nastąpiła już po drugim. Ostatni cios był już praktycznie na oślep, zamiast trafić w klatkę piersiową jak poprzednio, Ray trafił w oczodół. Na tym poprzestał. Ray siedział bez ruchu aż do przybycia policji. Nóż wciąż tkwił w oku ofiary. Bez żadnych słów czy oporów dał się aresztować. Niedługo później został rozpoznany jako poszukiwany gwałciciel. Obecnie oczekuje na rozprawę w sądzie. Grozi mu kara śmierci…chyba że orzeknę jego niepoczytalność.

Doktor ani na moment nie spuścił wzroku z Clarice podczas swojej mowy. Dziewczyna ani razu nie okazała wzburzenia. Zachowała zimny spokój, co nie znaczyło, że nie przejęła się losem ofiar. Hannibal był zadowolony.

\- Ray był wcześniej notowany? – spytała Starling.

\- Jesteś szybka, Clarice. Odpowiem nie. Był wzorowym obywatelem. Miał stałą pracę, nie pił, a w jego domu nigdy nie dochodziło do awantur czy przemocy…no do czasu oczywiście.

\- I tak…zwyczajnie z dnia na dzień zaczął gwałcić kobiety? Coś nie pasuje.

\- Policji także. Podejrzewają chorobę umysłową, która dopiero co się ujawniła.

Dr Lecter praktycznie przestał mrugać. Nie chciał przepuścić ani jednego drgnięcia mięśnia na twarzy dziewczyny.

\- Według mnie to naciągana teoria – przyznała w końcu Starling – Gdyby tak było, wcześniej musiały być jakieś objawy choroby. Nie słyszałam o takiej, która się aktywowała z dnia na dzień, chyba że w wyniku jakiegoś urazy głowy. Coś musiało się wydarzyć…coś co popchnęło Raya ostatecznie na tą drogę. Coś co z naszej perspektywy może nie być znaczące. Zaznaczam że popchnęło ostatecznie. Mógł od dawna mieć takie ciągoty. Ale i tak na niepoczytalność mi to nie wygląda. No dobrze doktorze – dziewczyna zdecydowanie odłożyła gazetę na bok – Pana kolej. Wie Pan o sprawcy wszystko, jestem pewna. Gdzie się pomyliłam?

\- Nigdzie Clarice. Zgadzam się z twoim zdaniem.

\- Naprawdę? – spytała zdumiona z nutką podejrzliwości.

\- Ależ tak – Lecter sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej złożony skrawek papieru. Podał go dziewczynie – Zerknij i powiedz co sądzisz.

Starling rozłożyła papier. Jej oczom ukazał się portret pamięciowy, jak łatwo się domyślić, Alberta Raya. Cóż…nie tego się spodziewała. Facet ewidentnie nie pasował wyglądem do zarzucanych mu czynów. Był jeszcze całkiem młody i bardzo przystojny. Przed takim człowiekiem wydawałoby się, że świat stoi otworem.

\- Hmm… - mruknęła, zamyślona – Z takim wyglądem nie musiał posuwać się do gwałtu. Choć pewnie od dawna musiał sobie wbijać do głowy, że wszystko mu się należy, bo zwykle najprawdopodobniej łatwo szło…

Przerwała, gdy doktor zaklasnął w dłonie.

\- Brawo Clarice. Lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Zdumiewające jest to jak sobie poradziłaś.

\- Ani moje niewypowiedziane komplementy, ani pańskie głośne nigdzie nas nie zaprowadzą. Poda mi Pan w końcu diagnozę?

\- Albert Ray to egoista najwyższego sortu. Urodził się bogatej rodzinie, więc od dzieciństwa miał wszystko, urodę i pieniądze. Jednakże kiedy miał 14 lat, w wyniku krachu na Wall Street, jego ojciec stracił całą swoją fortunę. Z dnia na dzień zeszli na poziom biedoty. Niecałe trzy miesiące później ojciec Raya popełnił samobójstwo. Jak dobrze wydedukowałaś Albert nigdy nie miał problemów z płcią przeciwną. I przed i po stracie fortuny potrafił łatwo oczarować kobietę. Właśnie to mi powiedział. Ze zawsze szło **zbyt** łatwo. Może to właśnie nasycało jego frustrację. Dodatkowo wierzył i wciąż wierzy, że wszystko mu się należy, wszystko co zechce. Wiesz co odkryłem? Co wydarzyło się w dzień przed pierwszym popełnionym gwałtem?

\- Co takiego?

\- Żona Raya, z powodów zdrowotnych odmówiła mu współżycia.

\- I to go tak rozgniewało, że zaczął… - Clarice niedowierzała w to co mówiła, lecz dobry doktor ją poprawił.

\- Oj Clarice! Pierwszy błąd. To go nie rozgniewało. To go podnieciło.

\- Co?! – Starling w szoku znów spojrzała na trzymany w dłoniach rysunek.

\- Tak, chyba nie zapomniałaś co mówiłem wcześniej? Albert zawsze, głęboko w środku żałował, że zdobywa kobiety bez wysiłku. Coś co nam przychodzi z łatwością…nie potrafimy takich rzeczy docenić. Kiedy żona odmówiła Rayowi seksu, ten po raz pierwszy zetknął się z odmową. A pamiętajmy, że jego egoistyczna strona uważała, że jeśli czegoś pragnie, to to mu się należy. Tak samo jak stracone pieniądze rodziny…one też mu się należały. Jestem pewien, że był wtedy wściekły, lecz nie teraz. Musiał się mocno zdziwić, gdy się podniecił odrzuceniem. Wreszcie zaczął mieć trudności. To wraz z jego egoizmem popchnęło go właśnie do gwałtu. Zaspokojenie samego siebie, co z jego punktu widzenia należało mu się, plus do tego oczywisty…opór. Zmuszenie do tego kobiety, która tego nie chce. Pewnie to uczucie go odurzyło. Ekscytowało go uczucie, że dostaje to co mu się należało i jednocześnie zdobywał to siłą.

Clarice skrzywiła się z niesmakiem. Złożyła z powrotem kartkę z portretem Alberta Raya, nie chcąc już patrzeć na jego ładną twarz.

\- A co z zabójstwem żony? – spytała oddając kartkę doktorowi – Gdybym znów miała dedukować powiedziałabym, że pewnie rozpoznała w gazecie jego portret. W końcu jak Pan powiedział, jego atak na żonę i publikacja wydarzyły się w podobnym czasie.

\- I poprawiłaś się za swój poprzedni błąd. Zgadza się. Żona Raya z łatwością rozpoznała swego męża na portrecie pamięciowym. Szybko zaczęła analizować, gdzie jej mąż był, kiedy miały miejsce wszystkie trzy ataki. Szkoda, że zamiast od razu zadzwonić na policję, poczekała na męża i wszystko mu wyrzuciła. Przypieczętowała tym swój los. Albert wpadł w niezły szał, kiedy poruszyłem temat popełnionego przez niego zabójstwa. Aż musieli go wyprowadzić z sali widzeń. Według mnie nie planował mordu. Zrobił to przez szok, panikę i gniew, że ktoś wyrzuca mu to, że wziął co mu się należało. Możliwe, że wciąż uważa, że cała wina spoczywa na jego żonie, bo mu odmówiła.

Clarice przez chwilę stała w ciszy.

\- Amok i egocentryzm to nie choroba umysłowa – rzekła w końcu.

\- Zgadza się Clarice. Właśnie to orzeknę w sądzie. Jeśli ława przysięgłych będzie łaskawa może dostanie dożywocie, lecz nie jestem tego pewien. On nie będzie w stanie już wzbudzić czyjejkolwiek sympatii.

Starling przez chwilę nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić, więc przeszła kawałek i z westchnieniem usiadła na sofie. Dr Lecter nie ruszył się za to z miejsca.

\- Wierzy Pan w to, doktorze? – spytała przyciszonym głosem – W ukryty w sercu mrok, który w każdej chwili może wydostać się z człowieka?

\- Wierzę Clarice. Powiem więcej…każdy go ma. Aby się uwolnił potrzeba różnych kluczy. Wszystko zależy od człowieka. To czyni nas indywidualnymi. To w jaki sposób uwolnić mrok w sercu u konkretnej jednostki – Lecter ruszył powolnym krokami do stronę dziewczyny. Nie przestawał mówić – U niektórych tym kluczem może być jakieś wydarzenie, czyjeś działanie, czyjeś cechy, a nawet zwykłe słowa. Ale u niektórych… - Dr Lecter stanął nad Clarice i położył dłoń na jej włosach. Dziewczyna, reagując na to, spojrzała w górę - …jest to samo istnienie jakieś konkretnej osoby. Czasem drugi człowiek jest tym kluczem do naszego mroku.

\- Pewnie…ma Pan rację…

\- Rzadko się mylę, moja droga – dłoń doktora zaczęła głaskać Clarice po głowie, podczas gdy twarz mężczyzny lekko się zasępiła – Clarice…przypominasz mi kwiat.

Wargi Starling rozchyliły się w zdumieniu.

\- Choć patrząc na to jak jesteś młoda… - kontynuował dr Lecter - …jesteś dopiero pączkiem kwiatu. Niedługo przed rozkwitem. A mimo to i tak posiadasz inteligencję, która nie dorównuje rówieśnikom. Posiadasz instynkt, który poprowadził cię do poprawnej oceny przestępcy. I to już teraz. Lecz gdy rozkwitniesz…ach Clarice! Wtedy nawet Federalne Biuro Śledcze będzie dla ciebie zbyt niskim progiem.

Dziewczyna nie umiała się powstrzymać. Uśmiechnęła się, a jej policzki leciutko się zaczerwieniły. Wiedziała, że każdy komplement, jak i każda obelga w ustach jej przyjaciela była szczera i dużo więcej warta niż u innego człowieka.

\- Dziękuję, doktorze Lecter. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

\- Domyślam się – odrzekł Lecter, po czym zabrał rękę.

Hannibal może i był prawdomówny, lecz doskonale potrafił ukrywać co czuje. A nawet kontrolować i stłumić swe uczucia. W tej chwili, po wymówieniu tych słów…nie był kontent. I wiedział, że dziewczyna nie może tego zauważyć.

Potem zaczęli mówić o książkach, które doktor jej polecał. I tak reszta ich dnia było już jak zazwyczaj. Nic więcej znaczącego.

Kiedy doktor skończył na dziś pracę, oboje wyszli z budynku. Doktor nie proponował jej podwiezienia. Wiedział, że zrobił by jej tylko kłopot podjeżdżając jaguarem pod sierociniec. Na pewno zwrócili by uwagę.

\- Do jutra, doktorze Lecter. Dzięki za książki. Oddam kiedy będę mogła – w torbie dziewczyny były dwie pozycje z biblioteki doktora. Te których była najbardziej ciekawa.

\- Nie musisz się śpieszyć. Do zobaczenia – Hannibal naprawdę ledwo się powstrzymał, aby nie zwrócić jej uwagi by nie mówiła „dzięki”.

Clarice lubiła biegiem wracać do domu, a odkąd jej kolano się zagoiło, ta przyjemność z biegu tylko nabrała większej intensywności.

Dr Lecter obserwował biegnącą Clarice, aż do chwili gdy mu zniknęła z oczu. Postarał się by jej obraz dobrze zapisał się w jego pałacu pamięci. Obraz biegnącej dziewczyny bardzo mu się podobał, nie wiedzieć czemu.

Hannibal po powrocie do swojego domu, zamiast się przebrać czy przygotować kolację, zasiadł do fortepianu. Jego palce same zaczęły wygrywać nuty i podążyły za odpowiednią melodią. Nie musiał patrzeć na klawiaturę, aby idealnie grać.

Podczas gdy jedenaście palców dawało życie kolejnym dźwiękom, jego wzrok sięgał dalej niż jego mieszkanie. Patrzył na wspomnienie. Wspomnienie puszczone w zwolnionym tempie, w którym młodziutka dziewczyna biegnie. Raz biegnie do niego, raz w przeciwną stronę. Jej włosy zawsze falują w ten sam sposób. Coś naprawdę było w tych scenach. Nie przerywał tak długo, dopóki nie dokończył utworu. Co prawda nie była to jego własna kompozycja, ale zdecydowanie lepiej brzmiała według niego po jego własnych poprawkach.

Zakończywszy grać Dr Lecter miał już czystszy umysł.

\- Clarice mi ufa.

Doktor powiedział to zdanie na głos, prawdopodobnie tylko po to by usłyszeć jej imię. Plus stwierdzony fakt był jego celem od jakiegoś czasu. Obecnie był zupełnie pewien, że go osiągnął. Zdobył zaufanie licealistki i o to mu w zasadzie chodziło. Ponieważ dzięki temu, ich znajomość oraz poszukiwanie wiary małej Starling znów mogły ruszyć naprzód.

Wracamy do gry – pomyślał Hannibal Lecter, mając w głowie już gotowy plan na jego następne kroki.

 

***

 

Piątek, przerwa przed ostatnią lekcją dzisiejszego dnia, czyli historią. Clarice siedziała na ławce i czytała jedną z książek, które wczoraj pożyczyła. Zaczęła od tej chudziutkiej, bo najszybciej mogła ją zwrócić doktorowi. Nie chciała trzymać ich zbyt długo, to by mogło go urazić.

Joan od tygodni się do niej nie odzywała, pewnie przez to, że się obraziła kilka tygodni temu, gdy koleżanka praktycznie ją zignorowała i zostawiła w tyle. Ale jako że dziewczyna nie potrafiła uczyć się na błędach i wreszcie dać sobie spokój z próbami zaprzyjaźnienia się ze Starling, po wielu dniach ciszy w końcu postanowiła znów spróbować swoich sił.

\- Cześć, Clarice – przywitała się nieśmiało, przysiadając się do koleżanki.

\- Cześć – Starling przywitała się jak gdyby nigdy nic, przerywając jedynie na moment czytanie. Jeśli miałaby być szczera, nawet nie zauważyła przez te tygodnie, że Joan się na nią obraziła.

\- Co czytasz? Strasznie chude – Joan przechyliła się tak, aby zobaczyć tytuł – „Rozmyślania”. Dziwny tytuł. Kto to Marek Aureliusz?

\- Cesarz rzymski – wyjaśniła Clarice – Ale parał się też filozofią.

Starling nie była zdziwiona, że jej koleżanka tego nie wiedziała. Tak jak ją zawsze oceniła, była ona wesoło głupiutka i jeśli się czegoś uczyła to tylko na sprawdzian i to nigdy nie był nawet poziom czwórki.

\- Od kiedy to czytasz takie rzeczy? Zwykle widzę cię jedynie z podręcznikami.

I tu Joan miała punkt. Clarice jeszcze nie tak dawno nie czytało niczego co nie mogłoby by jej się przydać w szkole. Dla przyjemności … nie miała w zasadzie nic.

\- Pożyczyłam od… - dziewczyna urwała gwałtownie. Niczym piorun uderzyła ją myśl, która powinna pojawić się już w cholerę dawno temu - …od… - zaczęła intensywnie szukać jak najniewinniejszej odpowiedzi - …od kolegi z sierocińca.

\- O, to musi być z niego niezły intelektualista – Joan gładko to przełknęła. Źle wymówiła ostatnie słowo.

\- I to jeszcze jaki – dodała szybko Starling po czym zmieniła temat – Mów co u ciebie? Dawno sobie nie plotkowałyśmy.

Właściwie to nigdy nie plotkowały, ale w tej chwili dziewczyna była zdesperowana, aby zmienić rozmowę na inne tory. Szybko zamknęła i schowała książkę, aby nie rozpraszała myśli koleżanki. Na szczęście Joan połknęła haczyk i cała w skowronkach rozpoczęła swoistą przemowę, jakie to ostatnie dni były ekscytujące. Zawsze chciała tak rozmawiać z Clarice, a teraz wreszcie jej się to udało i to z jej inicjatywy. Była przeszczęśliwa.

W czasie jej paplaniny, Clarice robiła wszystko co w jej mocy by skupić się na jej słowach choć było to trudniejsze niż zrozumienie słów cesarza z książki. Wiedziała, że musi wyglądać na zainteresowaną. Dodatkową motywację sprawiał fakt, że sprawiła tym Joan przyjemność. Ukuły ją wyrzuty sumienia, ale niezbyt mocne.

Starling nie mogła pojąć jakim cudem wcześniej na to nie wpadła. Na początku znajomości z dr Lecterem, on po prostu ją interesował, potem rozzłościł i sprawiła, że chciała utrzeć mu nosa i pokonać w jakieś jego porąbanej grze psychologicznej w pytania. A obecnie…byli na stopie przyjacielskiej, a gniew z pierwszego dnia ich znajomości został zepchnięty przez cieplejsze uczucia. Przebywanie z Lecterem czasami było takie wyciszające, wręcz…naturalne, że nie wpadło jej do głowy, że z cudzej perspektywy ich przyjaźń nie jest normalna.

No bo czy ktoś może sobie wyobrazić co wspólnego mogą mieć 38-letni genialny doktor psychiatrii z 18-letnią licealistką z sierocińca? Ona sama nie wiedziałaby co rzec.

Ale to była prawda. Mieli coś wspólnego.

Ale z punkty widzenia osoby trzeciej ich przyjaźń była niepokojąca. Przecież to jasne, że doktor miałby kłopoty, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że kiedy przyjmuje pacjentów w godzinach popołudniowych, to za ścianą siedzi schowana uczennica…Przecież to jasne co by sobie ktoś pomyślał. Wszystko zawsze przyrównuje się do seksu. I nie ważne co złego można by powiedzieć o Hannibalu Lecterze, on na pewno nie myśli by ją wykorzystać w ten sposób. On takich ludzi nienawidzi. Ale ona to wiedziała, a inni nie.

\- Niesamowite, prawda? – słowa Joan wróciły ją na ziemię. Musiała odpowiedzieć.

\- I to jak! – odrzekła bez zająknięcia i z entuzjazmem, mimo że nie wiedziała co było takie niesamowite. Bardziej skupiła się na graniu zainteresowania niż słuchaniu.

\- Prawda?! Ale wystarczy już o mnie! Wreszcie rozmawiamy jak przyjaciółki, a więc twoja kolej! Ten kolega, od którego pożyczyłaś tą książkę… - Clarice zaklęła głośno w myślach - …to twój chłopak?

To chyba ten rodzaj scen, kiedy bohater coś pije i wówczas słyszy coś szokujące, więc niechcący wypluwa wszystko i się krztusi. Pewnie, gdyby Starling miała w dłoniach jakiś kubek z napojem, to tak by się właśnie potoczyły sprawy. Zamiast plucia, zakrztusiła się, ale powietrzem.

\- No co ty?! – wyrzuciła, gdy już doszła do siebie – To nic z tych rzeczy!

Chłopak? Patrząc na to jak niedojrzale brzmi to słowo, w jej głowie zdawało się obrażać Lectera. To …mężczyzna, nie chłopak, litości.

\- Serio? – Joan wydawała się zdziwiona – To co cię zmusiło żeś wzięła od niego te nudziarstwa? Filozofia i ty? Pierwsze słyszę.

\- To nie nudziarstwa! Gdy się człowiek skupi…to nawet łatwo zrozumieć…

Czuła się dziwnie nieszczerze, a przecież nie kłamała. Może i Joan nie wiedziała, ale filozoficzne tematy były od jakiegoś czasu częścią jej rozmów z doktorem. Ale nie mogła się do tego przyznać, byłoby jeszcze gorzej.

\- Serio nic? Tylko pożyczyłaś, nie lecisz na niego?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczyła głośno i w tejże chwili przed oczami wyświetliło jej się wspomnienie dnia wczorajszego, gdy dr Lecter głaskał ją po włosach i przyrównał do pączka kwiatu. Jak na zawołanie spiekła raka – Poza tym… - dodała już cichszym tonem i bardziej bezwiednie - …on jest… - 20 lat starszy, ale tego też nie mogła powiedzieć - …Nie jestem odpowiednia dla niego. To nie moja liga.

\- Aha! – krzyknęła z triumfem jej rozmówczyni – Czyli jednak na niego lecisz!

\- Nie lecę! Przecież cały czas tłumaczę!

\- I kłamiesz! Jesteś czerwona jak burak! W dodatku to ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziałaś tak smutno, że nie ma innej opcji!

\- Że co?! – brzmiała smutno? Serio?

I w tej właśnie chwili zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Clarice dawno nie poczuła tak silnej ulgi.

„Dzięki ci Panie Boże! Choć mogłeś wcześniej!” – pomyślała Starling z ulgą. To było odruchowe, nie żeby zaraz odezwały się w niej uczucia religijne. Poderwała się szybko z ławki.

\- Chodźmy, lekcja się zaczyna – nie udało jej się powstrzymać triumfu w głosie.

\- I tak do tego wrócę Clarice – Joan była tak szczęśliwa dzięki ostatnim minutom, że bez wahania uwiesiła się na ramieniu Starling, niczym stara przyjaciółka. Bo właśnie tak się czuła, po raz pierwszy w jej towarzystwie – I nie gadaj, że to nie twoja liga, to niemożliwe! Jesteś śliczna. Mogłabyś go mieć od tak, jeśli zechcesz.

\- Tak, tak – dziewczyna zbyła koleżankę niczym małe dziecko, lecz nie wyrwała ramienia z jej uścisku. Pozwoliła jej robić co chciała, a czemu by nie? Naprawdę przypominała jej teraz dziecko, które dostało słodycze lub nową zabawkę.

Wchodząc do klasy aż musiała dotknąć policzka, aby mieć pewność że nie jest już gorący z czerwoności. Nim jeszcze lekcja się skończyła, dziewczyna zdołała te wszystkie nonsensy, które Joan nakładła jej do głowy odsunąć daleko na boczne tory.

 

***

 

Clarice stała w ulicy naprzeciwko budynku, w którym przyjmował dr Lecter. Zerknęła na swój zegarek na ręce. Był taniutki i stary, ale przynajmniej chodził, a tylko to się liczyło. Według niego zostały jeszcze jakieś 2 minuty, czyli dosłownie chwilka, zanim czas spotkania z pacjentem minie. Doktor dzielił się z nią swoim grafikiem, aby nie musiała się obawiać i wchodzić do jego gabinetu, wiedząc że w środku jest tylko on.

Dziewczyna czekała cierpliwe, aż w końcu zobaczyła jak z budynku wychodzi jakiś facet. Domyśliła się, że to pacjent. Poczekała jeszcze momencik by się upewnić, że mężczyzna po nic się nie wróci, a gdy już miała pewność przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy i weszła do budynku.

Przed drzwiami gabinetu zawahała się, pierwszy raz od dawna. A to wszystko przez te jej dzisiejsze myśli, które nałożyły jej zmartwień. Teraz nie będzie mogła uciec od problemu, co będzie jeśli ktoś się dowie o ich znajomości?

Nie chodziło jej o nią samą. Opiekunowie w sierocińcu czy nauczyciele…mogli ją cmoknąć. Chuja ich to obchodziło. Ich opinią się w ogóle nie przejmowała. Jakoś dała by sobie radę. To o doktora i opinie ludzi o nim ją martwiły. Nie chciała by przez nią stracił reputację. Jak nic rozeszły by się plotki, że kręcą go licealistki, nawet gdyby oboje gorąco zaprzeczali. Ludzie wierzą w co chcą.

Kiedy tak pozwoliła tym zmartwieniom zalać jej umysł, te nagle jak się dziś pojawiły tak nagle zniknęły poprzedzone jej cichym śmiechem. A wywołał go obraz doktora w jej głowie. Obraz którego nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, czyli Lectera martwiącego się opinią publiczną. W tej kwestii przecież byli podobni, doktor również nie patrzył się na innych. I był 100 razy silniejszy niż ona. On by pewnie lepiej poradził sobie ze sprawą niż ona. Już kiedy wpadli na siebie po raz pierwszy była w stanie poczuć od niego aurę niebezpieczeństwa.

To doktora Hannibala Lectera powinni ci plotkarze się bardziej obawiać, a nie on ich! Teraz to wydawało się takie oczywiste.

Uspokojona przez samą siebie, Clarice delikatnie zapukała do drzwi, po czym ostrożnie je otworzyła. Doktor stał na środku pokoju, odwrócony do niej plecami. Jednak na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi obejrzał się do tyłu. Ujrzawszy ją w progu uśmiechnął się, widocznie jej oczekiwał.

\- Witaj, Clarice – dziewczyna zauważyła, że kiedy doktor wymawia jej imię przedłużając literkę „i” i pojawia się ów syk, oznacza to że Lecter ma wyjątkowo dobry nastrój. Lub ma coś w zanadrzu. Zwykle to się łączyło.

Jeśli jakiekolwiek zmartwienie jeszcze się w niej tliło, to teraz kompletnie zniknęło. Nikt nie chciałby chyba mieć doktora za wroga, wystarczyło by na to jedno spotkanie.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze – odpowiedziała grzecznie. Raz czy dwa powiedziała „cześć” i wówczas ujrzała takie spojrzenie, że kolejny raz się nie odważyła. Ten mężczyzna miał wyjątkowe maniery i oczekiwał ich od innych. Czasem jeszcze strzelała gafy, ale i tak odczuwała, że jego wpływ ją zmienia.

\- Jak się dziś czujesz? – spytał niby od niechcenia, wskazując jej miejsce na sofie.

\- Bardzo dobrze – przynajmniej teraz. Siadłszy na swoim miejscu poczuła się jakby wróciła do domu – Już prawie skończyłam „Rozmyślania”.

\- I jak ci się podoba? – spytał doktor, również siadając naprzeciw niej.

\- Wszystko rozumiem. Przynajmniej mi się tak wydaje…

\- Jesteś tym zdziwiona? Niedocenianie własnej inteligencji nie jest w stylu najlepszej uczennicy w szkole.

\- Bycie dobrym w nauce, a bycie inteligentnym to nie to samo.

\- Ale można to łączyć – dr Lecter nagle z mgnieniu oka przyjął wyraz twarzy czystej łagodności – Clarice…od dawna interesuje mnie pewna rzecz. Mogę ci zadać pytanie?

Starling wyprostowała się automatycznie. Czyżby…? Już o tym zapomniała, o ich grze, która nawet się nie rozkręciła. Wydawało się to tak dawno temu, w innej epoce.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – powiedziała od razu, zanim porządnie się zastanowiła.

\- W jaki sposób zmarł twój ojciec?

Dziewczyna z całej siły chciała zachować spokój, ale i tak wiedziała, że sposępniała na twarzy. Lecz gniewu nie poczuła, już nie.

\- Tata był szeryfem w naszym miasteczku. Pewnej nocy zaskoczył dwóch włamywaczy. Kiedy wysiadał ze swojego pick-upa, zablokowała mu się strzelba i zastrzelili go. Nie wiem jak się zacięła, to było coś z mechanizmem. Nie znam się jeszcze na tym.

\- Zginął na miejscu? – podczas zadawania pytania, oczy Lectera rozbłysły, a czubek języka wysunął się lekko na wierzch, ale Clarice wpatrywała się obecnie w swoje dłonie, więc tego nie spostrzegła. Doktor czuł teraz, że kilka kawałków układanki wskoczyło na swoje miejsce, a to tylko dzięki tej krótkiej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała – Miał silny organizm. Odszedł dopiero po miesiącu.

\- Czy widziałaś go w szpitalu?

Odpowiedź nadeszła po dłuższej chwili.

\- Tak… - ledwo to było słychać.

\- Dziękuję, moja droga. Cieszę się, że mówiłaś tak szczerze – doktor sądził, że na razie lepiej nie naciskać. Nie mógł stracić tego, na co napracował się przez ostatnie tygodnie.

\- Czy w takim razie moja kolej na zadanie pytania? – spytała już mocniejszym głosem, unosząc wzrok z powrotem na swego rozmówcę.

\- Jeśli masz jakieś, to pytaj.

\- Co by się stało, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się jak częstym gościem jestem w pana gabinecie? I to nie jako pacjent? – jej umysł, jakby osłabiony musiał się upewnić w tej kwestii – Miałby Pan przeze mnie kłopoty?

Jeszcze nigdy Starling nie udało się zaskoczyć doktora, lecz dziś najwidoczniej był pierwszy raz. Lecter jednak szybko się otrząsnął.

\- Wybacz, Clarice. Nie spodziewałem się, że martwisz się o mnie. To miłe… Moja odpowiedź jest następująca: Gdyby ten ktoś ośmielił się obrazić cię lub insynuował jakieś rzeczy niegodne twojej osoby, to spotkało by go coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego z mojej strony.

Coś przerażająco prawdziwego było w tym zdaniu. Gdyby tylko wiadomo było jak bardzo nieprzyjemne rzeczy doktor miał na myśli, ucieczka z krzykiem byłaby wskazana.

\- Uśmiechasz się, Clarice.

Dziewczyna odruchowo podniosła dłoń do swojej twarzy. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że się uśmiechnęła.

\- Rzeczywiście. Nie wiem dlaczego.

Lecz dr Lecter już podejrzewał dlaczego. Podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do Starling wyciągając rękę.

\- Lepiej chodźmy do części prywatnej, a właściwie teraz to twój pokój do nauki. Następna pacjentka to Pani Holmes, a wiesz już jak ona lubi wchodzić bez pukania. Nie chcemy być zaskoczeni, prawda?

Clarice kiwnęła głową i ujęła dłoń doktora. Bez oporów dała się zaprowadzić do tego małego pomieszczenia.

Wiedziała już od dawna że nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do dotyku doktora. Choć nie był on niczym niezwykłym. To chyba była specyficzna reakcja na konkretną osobę.

\- Jak jutro z twoją pracą, Clarice? – spytał doktor, puszczając jej rękę, aby mogła usiąść na „już swoim” krześle.

\- Mam wolny weekend. Pierwszy raz od dawna. Bratanica szefa potrzebuje kasy, więc szef oddał jej pół moich zmian. Będę mieć co drugą sobotę i niedzielę wolną przez jakiś czas. Co dziwne, szef zachował się jak człowiek i nie zmniejszył mi pensji. Rzekł, że to sprawa rodzinna i że nie powinnam przez to obrywać.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie. Będziesz miała więcej czasu na odpoczynek. Choć czasem mam wrażenie, że nie znasz tego słowa – powiedział doktor opierając się o przeciwległą ścianę, aby móc być naprzeciwko dziewczyny.

Starling zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Znam, ale ostatnio jedyne miejsce w którym odpoczywam to… - urwała w tym miejscu i gwałtownie spochmurniała. Znów wpadło jej coś do głowy. Postanowiła od razu się z tym skonfrontować – Kiedy zadawał mi Pan pytanie o mojego ojca…Powstrzymuje się Pan?

\- Co masz na myśli, Clarice? – Lecter zwiększył czujność, choć nie było tego po nim widać.

\- Chce Pan wiedzieć więcej. Zadać więcej pytań. Powstrzymał się Pan by mnie nie spłoszyć.

\- To nie jest pytanie.

\- Owszem nie jest – dziewczyna zamyśliła się na chwilkę, aż podjęła decyzję – Co jeszcze chce Pan wiedzieć doktorze? Proszę zadać pytanie.

Dr Lecter zwęził lekko oczy. Nie potrafił przewidzieć o co jej chodzi.

\- Co się działo z tobą po śmierci ojca? Po jakim czasie trafiłaś do Luterańskiego sierocińca? Co się działo między tymi zdarzeniami?

Clarice odczekała dosłownie sekundę zanim odrzekła.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie zamierzam odpowiadać.

Zaległa minuta ciszy. Oboje rozmówców utrzymywali przez ten czas kontakt wzrokowy, ledwo co, a prawie że w ogóle nie mrugając. Doktor był pod małym wrażeniem. To on wreszcie to przerwał. Nie wydawał się zły, uśmiechnął się nawet, ale to nie uśpiło czujności Starling.

\- Więc to twoja taktyka…Powiesz mi dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ ta gra nazywa się Quid Pro Quo, prawda? A ja nie mam do Pana żadnych pytań. Nie mogę więc odpowiedzieć na pańskie, skoro nie dostanę nic w zamian.

\- Naprawdę nic cię nie ciekawi? Mówiłam poważnie, że odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie i nie będę kłamał.

\- Wiem i wierzę Panu, doktorze. Tylko, że… - zawahała się, ale już z innego powodu. Ewidentnie nie chciała tego powiedzieć.

\- Że? – Lecter nie zamierzał jej tego odpuścić

\- Że nie chce by to co jest się skończyło. Ten spokój, który tu czuje…Nasza przyjaźń… Do czego ta gra doprowadzi? Co zmieni? Wiem już, że nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Boję się, że stracę…

\- Że co stracisz?

\- Ja…

I w tym momencie zza uchylonych drzwi do głównego gabinetu dało się słyszeć osobę trzecią. Ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia, bez pukania i wołał właśnie doktora. Hannibal rzadko używał wulgaryzmów, ale w tej chwili miał ochotę zdrowo przekląć. Jego pacjentka zakłóciła im rozmowę w tak ważnej chwili. Taka okazja mogła się nie powtórzyć. Irytacja zalała go, lecz widać to było jedynie w jego oczach.

\- Pani Holmes – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Clarice. Ona w odróżnieniu od doktora, cieszyła się, że im przerwano.

\- Najwidoczniej – Lecter podszedł do drzwi, ale rzucił na odchodne jeszcze jedno – Za godzinę, Clarice.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim, a Starling z westchnieniem położyła się na blacie. Pomyślała, że źle zrobiła poruszając ten temat, ale i tak było już za późno.

Zza grubych ścian i drzwi, dziewczyna nigdy nie mogła usłyszeć żadnych rozmów doktora z pacjentami. Zawsze otaczała ją tu praktycznie nie zmącona cisza. Normalnie to pomagało jej się skupić na nauce, ale dziś jakoś jej się ode chciało. Pewnie przez ten powrót do gry.

Gdzie się podziała jej determinacja by nie pozwolić wygrać doktorowi? Chyba po prostu po bliższym poznaniu zrozumiała, że nie ma szans. I naprawdę nie chciała stracić tego, co oboje teraz mieli. Skąd pewność, że podczas gry doktor w końcu zrozumie, że jest zwykłą licealistką i nie ma powodu by się interesować nią czy prowadzić inteligentne dysputy, w których i tak on przewodzi.

Clarice z westchnieniem w końcu zdjęła torbę z ramienia. Ponownie ułożyła głowę na stole, tym razem wygodniej, podpierając ją swoimi ramionami. Czuła się zmęczona.

Dzisiejsze zmartwienia obudziły w niej obawę, że kiedyś straci tą przyjaźń z doktorem. Teraz to tego chciała chronić.

„Nie spodziewałam się, że aż tak go polubię” – pomyślała dziewczyna, gdy powieki zaczęły jej niespodziewanie ciążyć – „Naprawdę…bardzo…I nawet pomimo tego…że czasami się boję…do czego on potrafi być zdolny”

To była jej ostatnia myśl zanim zapadła w sen.

 

***

 

Dr Lecter zamknął drzwi po odejściu pacjentki. Nie powiedział Clarice, że to była ostatnia umówiona terapia na dzisiaj.

O dawno, mu się czas nie dłużył jak przez ostatnią godzinę. Ale swoją pracę wykonał skrupulatnie, bez zarzutów. Pani Holmes nie należała do tych najgorszych rodzajów pacjentów, poza tym według niego niedługo będą mogli zakończyć terapię.

Hannibal ostrożnie wszedł do pokoju obok i z miłym zaskoczeniem odkrył drzemiącą przy stole Clarice. Niemalże odruchowo podszedł do niej i odgarnął opadający kosmyk włosów. Dziewczyna nie drgnęła.

\- Mała Starling, jesteś godnym przeciwnikiem – szepnął tak cicho, aby dziewczyna się nie obudziła – Rozgryzasz mnie i blokujesz ruchy. Nie pozwalasz mi ujrzeć całej ciebie, bo…jak to ujęłaś boisz się. Boisz się, że stracisz część siebie. Podoba ci nasza znajomość? Lecz nic nie może stać w miejscu. Clarice boisz się… - pochylił się odrobinę i wziął głęboki wdech - …ponieważ czujesz instynktownie, że to ja jestem kluczem do mroku w twoim sercu.

Odsunął się szybko i podszedł do swoich licznych tutaj szafek. Zaczął przeszukiwać jedną z nich, aż znalazł to czego szukał. Kilka ruchów i już miał gotowe to co potrzebował. Z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę Starling i można było zobaczyć że miał teraz w dłoni pełną strzykawkę.

W tych wszystkich szafkach doktor Lecter trzymał różne rodzaje leków i specyfików. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. Większość z nich nie powinna być potrzebna zwykłemu psychiatrze. Tylko szpitale były chyba lepiej wyposażone w te wszystkie chemikalia niż Lecter. Gdyby specjalista obejrzał zawartość tych szuflad pewnie by się zaniepokoił, ale nikogo takiego tu nie było.

Hannibal bezszelestnie podszedł do śpiącej Clarice. Jedno jej przedramię było trochę odsłonięte co jedynie ułatwiło pracę. Doktor bez zwłoki wkuł strzykawkę w żyłę dziewczyny. Powieki jej drgnęły, ale się nie obudziła. Lecter wstrzyknął całą zawartość, po czym pozbył się szybko pustego narzędzia.

Specyfik, który doktor wstrzyknął Starling nie był niebezpieczny dla jej zdrowia. Jego działanie polegało na tym, że człowiek stawał się niebywale ugodowy i posłuszny. Odurzenie powodowało uczucie senności i na nią właśnie człowiek zrzucał winę za swoje zachowanie. Oczywiście wszystko pamiętał, ale mało kto zorientowałby się, że nie był senny tylko pod wpływem leku. Jednakże najważniejsza cecha tego specyfiku polegała na tym, że oprócz posłuszeństwa pojawiała się także całkowita szczerość. Specjaliści nazywali lek „serum prawdy”

Dr Lecter wiedział, że wcześniej czy później będzie musiał posunąć się do odurzenia Clarice. Szykował się na to, nie spodziewał się jedynie, że ona sama da mu sygnał na odpowiedni moment. Skoro nie chce grać w grę, to czas zmienić jej zasady.

\- Twoje obawy są bezpodstawne moja droga – mówił doktor choć dziewczyna jeszcze się nie wybudziła – Bałaś się, że nić przyjaźni którą zaciągnęliśmy zniknie? Nie pozwolę na to. Bałaś się, że się tobą znudzę i stracisz swój mały dom? Clarice, jesteś zbyt zajmująca bym pozwolił ci zniknąć. Boisz się że złamię twoją wiarę i stracisz w ten sposób część swojej osobowości?

Starling zaczęły drżeć powieki, a z ust wydobył się słaby pomruk. Budziła się.

\- Nie obawiaj się. Nie miałaś szans przede mną uciec. Twoja wiara zostanie złamana, ale czemu nigdy nie pomyślałaś, ze to będzie dla ciebie dobre? Że pozbędziesz się ciężaru? Pokażę ci to Clarice. Ulgę jaką daje wolność. Uwolnię cię od tej wiary, dla twojego dobra. Nie broń się przed czymś co ci pomoże.

Dziewczyna otworzyła powoli oczy. Jej zamglony wzrok mówił, że lek zaczął działać.

\- Doktorze… - wymamrotała cicho. Czuła się taka otępiała, senna i lekka.

\- Chodź ze mną Clarice – Lecter wziął ją za ręce i poprowadził do gabinetu. Ona poszła za nim bez sprzeciwu – Połóż się – wskazał na sofę, a ona posłuchała od razu. Doktor usiadł na brzegu obok niej. Starling była całkowicie bezwolna choć nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. To co każe doktor to ona uczyni bez szemrania.

\- Porozmawiamy? – dziewczyna kiwnęła głową potulnie, nie czuła się sobą – Cieszę się Clarice. A teraz proszę odpowiedz mi na moje wcześniejsze pytania oraz…

W zamku w sercu dziewczyny pojawił się klucz.

\- …opowiedz mi wszystko o swoim tacie.

I Clarice zaczęła mówić…wszystko.

Klucz powoli się przekręcał i otwierał przed doktorem Lecterem całe wnętrze Clarice Starling.


	4. Karmienie gąsienicy

„ _Ich obrzydliwe ręce obmacują ramiona obojga dzieci. One nie wiedzą o co chodzi. Co oni im robią? Ach, to jasne. Sprawdzają, które z nich ma więcej tkanki tłuszczowej._

_Werdykt szybko staje się jasny. Hannibal zawsze oddawał Miszy swoje jedzenie. Nawet jeśli było zeschłe lub za twarde to i tak brał je do ust, zmiękczał i oddawał siostrze. Dla siebie zostawiał minimum. A i tak miał wyrzuty sumienia. Chciał oddać wszystko siostrze. Wolał dbać o nią w pierwszej kolejności niż o siebie._

_I właśnie przez to, że praktycznie nie jadał, Misza była teraz wyciągana przez drzwi chaty, przez tych ohydnych typów. On próbował się wyrwać oprawcom i pobiec za nią, lecz był za słaby. Był tylko dzieckiem. Nie mógł nic zrobić._

_Misza znika mu z oczu. Jedyne co słyszy to jej głosik krzyczący jego imię. Ona go woła. Boi się. Chłopiec zaczyna się modlić. Tak gorąco jak jeszcze nigdy. Prosi Pana Boga, aby pozwolił mu jeszcze raz zobaczyć swoją siostrzyczkę. Błaga go. A wtedy po raz ostatni słyszy._

_\- Hannibal! – a zaraz po tym dźwięk opadającej siekiery._

_Mały chłopiec patrzy przez szpary w drewnie. Widzi mleczne ząbki na śniegu. Ząbki Miszy._

 

***

\- Misza!

Hannibal Lecter obudził się z krzykiem na ustach. Podniósł się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej. Był zlany potem, a jego oddech był bardzo nierówny. Dawno mu puls tak nie podskoczył jak teraz. Dawno, czyli od poprzedniego snu.

Minęło 20 lat odkąd sobie wszystko przypomniał, a on i tak nie mógł się pozbyć tych koszmarów. Były jego jedyną słabością, której nie mógł kontrolować. Sny zawsze do niego wracały. Ich częstotliwość nie miała porządku, była chaotyczna. Nie układała się w żaden wzór. Raz koszmary mogły wracać po kilku dniach, a czasem po latach. Najdłuższa przerwa między nimi wynosiła właśnie 2 lata. Uspokajając swoje tętno, dr Lecter przypomina sobie, że ostatni tego typu sen miał 3 miesiące temu.

Hannibal potrzebował jedynie minuty by wrócić do swojego zwykłego, spokojnego stanu. Koszmar wytrącił go z równowagi i dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie gdzie jest i dlaczego.

Był w swoim domu owszem, ale dzisiejszej nocy spał na dużej sofie w salonie. Nawet się nie przebrał. A to dlatego, że oddał swoją sypialnię Clarice.

Przypomniawszy sobie o niej, doktor wstaje szybko i idzie na piętro. Wchodzi do swojej sypialni i widzi, że jego gość wciąż śpi. Mała Starling, wciąż we wczorajszych ubraniach, jest nadal pogrążona w mocnym śnie. Nic dziwnego. Rozmawiał z nią do późnej nocy, aż w końcu dziewczyna padła dosłownie ze zmęczenia, które podany lek pewnie tylko zwiększył.

Dr Lecter nie tracąc czasu bierze po cichu z szafy rzeczy na zmianę i wychodzi. Bierze prysznic i przebiera się w nie w łazience na dole, a te przepocone ubrania odkłada do prania. Zanim jego gość wstanie, Hannibal chciał się jeszcze raz upewnić czy drzwi do piwnicy są dobrze zabezpieczone. Gdyby Starling choćby tam zajrzała…odkryłaby bardzo nieprzyjemną kartę. W końcu to tam trzyma…rzeczy przydatne dla jego hobby. Na koniec uprzątnął z sofy koc i poduszkę.

Po wszystkim doktor wziął się za robienie śniadania. Clarice niedługo się obudzi i wiedział, że nie będzie w dobrym humorze. Zwłaszcza jak sobie przypomni co mu powiedziała. Nie był pewien jak się sprawy potoczą, ale na pewno będzie ciekawie.

 

***

 

Clarice bardzo powoli otworzyła oczy. Zamknęła je szybko z powrotem, porażona porannymi promieniami słońca. Przewraca się z jękiem na drugi bok. Wystarczy chwila, aby zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak. Łóżko było zbyt miękkie. Zbyt duże, nie powinna była wykonać tego obrotu i nie spaść przy tym na podłogę. I zapach poduszki też był inny…

Znów otworzyła oczy, tym razem gwałtowniej i rozejrzała się wokół. No, to na pewno nie był jej pokoik w sierocińcu. Kiedy zapytała siebie gdzie jest, w odpowiedzi otrzymała mnóstwo wspomnień dnia wczorajszego. Wspomnień, w które nie mogła uwierzyć, a jednak były prawdziwe. Wszystko doskonale pamiętała, oprócz tego…dlaczego to zrobiła.

Zaczęło się od tej drzemki. Zasnęła przy stoliku, a gdy się obudziła dr Lecter był obok, a ona…była wciąż taka senna. A potem rozmawiali…bardzo dużo rozmawiali…ale dlaczego na to pozwoliła? Wtedy wydawało się to jasne, ale teraz nie.

_Byłam z mamą i rodzeństwem prawie dwa lata. Potem mnie odesłała…Tylko ciebie?...Byłam najstarsza. Wysłała mnie do swojej kuzynki i jej męża w Montanie, na ich ranczo…Ile tam byłaś?...Siedem miesięcy. Potem odesłano mnie do sierocińca. Kilka razy zmieniałam miasta, bo nie było dla mnie miejsca…Dlaczego tak krótko przebywałaś u kuzynki matki? Ile miałaś wtedy lat?...10 lat. Uciekłam pewnej nocy. Oni chcieli zabić Hannah, moją klacz…Na tym ranczu hodowano konie na ubój?...Konie i owce…Dlaczego uciekłaś akurat tamtej nocy?...Zbudził mnie……………….._

Clarice potrząsnęła szybko głową by przegnić tą część wspomnień. Co było dalej?

_Kiedy twój tata zmarł, czemu władze miejskie nie pomogły twojej rodzinie?...Dostaliśmy czek na 500 dolarów…A odszkodowania już nie?...Nie należało nam się…Dlaczego? Twój ojciec nie był szeryfem, prawda?...W rubryce zatrudnienie było napisane nocny szeryf…Ale to był jedynie nocny stróż…Tak…Co pamiętasz z tamtego okresu?… Burmistrz przyszedł do nas i kazał oddać jego odznakę i zegarek…Co jeszcze?...Mama zmywała krew z czapki taty…_

Starling nie mogła uwierzyć samej sobie. Jak mogła tak bez wahania o tym opowiedzieć? Jej umysł był wtedy tak dziwnie zamglony. Wydawało się jej wówczas, że po prostu musi posłuchać doktora i mówić. Nie miała żadnych oporów, po prostu nic. Jakby nie była sobą.

A potem? Rozmawiali w gabinecie jeszcze kilka godzin. Kiedy zasychało jej w gardle, doktor miał dla niej od razu coś do picia. Gdy zrobiło się późno…

\- _Clarice, przykro mi, ale nie mogę wypuścić cię samą na zewnątrz. Jesteś w takim stanie, że mogłoby to być dla ciebie niebezpieczne. Niestety, odwożąc cię do sierocińca sprawiłbym ci jedynie kłopoty. Dlatego pojedziemy do mojego domu, dobrze?_

_\- W porządku, doktorze._

Żadne w porządku! Czemu na to przystała?! Bez oporów dała się tu zawieść. To był dom Lectera. Kiedy tu przyjechali, doktor pomógł jej tu wejść, ponieważ chwiała się na nogach z powodu tej dziwnej senności. Lecter zdjął jej buty i bluzę i położył do łóżka. Rozmawiali jeszcze z jakąś godzinę w ciemności, bez żadnego źródła światła. Albo nie, chwila…było jedno źródło, ale co to było?

Teraz to nieważne. Clarice powoli wstała z łóżka, jakby nie ufając swoim nogom. Chociaż po tym co naopowiadała wczoraj, nie ufała już nawet swojemu umysłowi, co napełniało ją lękiem. Ostrożnie wyszła z pokoju i zeszła schodami na dół. Czuła się jak intruz, lecz jednocześnie nie mogła opanować ciekawości i rozglądała się dookoła. Wczoraj jakoś na to nie wpadła.

Prywatny teren dr Lectera był podobny w stylu do jego gabinetu, lecz bardziej intensywny, bogatszy. Gdzie by nie spojrzała, zaraz w oczy rzucały jej się jakieś antyki, czy obrazy albo po prostu bogato zdobione meble. Ten mężczyzna naprawdę był wzorem elegancji, i w miejscu pracy, i w swoim domostwie. Może właśnie dzięki podobieństwie w wystroju domu i gabinetu poczuła się nieco bardziej pewnie.

Dotarła do schodów i powoli, trzymając się barierki, zeszła na dół do przedpokoju. Nasłuchiwała uważnie jakichkolwiek dźwięków, aby zlokalizować doktora. Odgłosy krzątaniny dało się słyszeć w drugim pomieszczeniu od lewej. Poszła w tamtą stronę. Zanim zajrzała do środka, z miłym zaskoczeniem odkryła swoją starannie złożoną bluzę na małym stoliku oraz swoje buty na podłodze.

Zrobiła jeszcze dwa kroki i weszła do pomieszczenia. Słuch jej nie omylił. To była kuchnia, a dr Lecter już w swoim codziennym, nienagannym ubiorze robił coś przy kuchence, odwrócony do niej plecami.

\- Dzień dobry, Clarice – powiedział doktor, nawet się nie odwracając. Zupełnie jakby wyczuł jej obecność – Jesteś punktualnie, jak się spodziewałem. Śniadanie zaraz będzie gotowe. Możesz się rozgościć.

Dziewczynę zbiła z tropu ta zwyczajność tego powitania. Jakby ta sytuacja była codziennością, niczym niezwykłym.

\- Dzie…dzień dobry – przywitała się niezręcznie. Ta sytuacja była surrealistyczna – Co znaczy, że jestem punktualna?

\- Chodzi mi o godzinę – odrzekł, wreszcie się do niej odwracając – Spodziewałem się, że twoje przyzwyczajenie wygra ze zmęczeniem.

Starling zerknęła na swoją rękę. Dobrze czuła, nie zdjęła swojego zegarka do snu. Godzina, którą wskazywał była dokładnie tą, o której w jej sierocińcu rozpoczynała się pobudka. Surowa dyscyplina luteranizmu zakładała pobudki o wczesnej godzinie i rozpoczęcia dnia poranną, wspólną modlitwą przed śniadaniem…

O cholera! A jej dzisiaj tam nie będzie! Jeśli zauważą jej nieobecność…

\- Duże będziesz miała kłopoty, Clarice? – zapytał Lecter, domyślając się jej myśli z jej wyrazu twarzy. Kiedy zadawał pytanie, nakładał jednocześnie coś na wcześniej przygotowane talerze. Dziewczyna widziała to tylko kątem oka, skupiona była na swoich myślach.

Czy będą z tego kłopoty? Nie zjawiając się na kolacji lub wracając zbyt późno na pewno nie sprawiłaby sobie problemów. Trzymała cichy sojusz z kucharką, która zawsze zostawiała dla niej kluczyk do tylnych drzwi w określonym miejscu. Jednakże na kolacjach nie sprawdzano obecności, natomiast na śniadaniu już owszem. Na pewno zauważą, że jej nie ma. Teraz pytanie kto sprawdzał dzisiejszą obecność. Jeśli robiła to panna Oliver to nie było powodu do obaw. Ta kobieta miała ją gdzieś cokolwiek by nie zrobiła. W jej głowie, najpewniej Clarice była już na liście pod tytułem „Niedługo zwolni pokój”. Natomiast jeśli robiła to siostra Teresa…to ma przerąbane. Ta zakonnica była zaskorupiała w religii i tradycji, a przede wszystkim w tej dyscyplinie. Nigdy jej nie przyłapała, ale wiedziała, że jeśli taki dzień nadejdzie to kara jej nie ominie. Nawet jako osoba pełnoletnia nie miała nic do gadania.

\- Cóż… - odezwała się w końcu Starling - …różnie może być. Zależy jakie będę mieć szczęście.

\- Rozumiem – dr Lecter zauważył, że dziewczyna stara się nie patrzeć na jego twarz. Miał racje, Clarice była zła i przestraszona przez swoją wczorajszą szczerość. Biedna nie wiedziała, że nie miała żadnego wyboru – W takim razie skoro nie da się już bardziej pogorszyć sytuacji, to nie ma potrzeby by się śpieszyć. Chodź… - wskazał na przejście do sąsiedniego pokoju, czyli do jadalni - …musisz coś zjeść.

\- Co? Nie, nie mogę nic jeść. Muszę wracać! – ostatnie zdanie krzyknęła, nie wiadomo czemu. Doktor nie wydawał przejęty wybuchem. Słuchał jej ze spokojem – W ogóle nie powinnam tu być. Ja…przepraszam…wczoraj nie byłam sobą! Nie wiem co mi się stało. Proszę mi wybaczyć za sprawione kłopoty. To się więcej nie powtórzy! Pobiegnę szybko do sierocińca i wymyślę jakąś wymówkę. Nie musi się Pan obawiać.

\- Clarice…

\- Nie! – przerwała ostro, samą siebie szokując. Chyba nigdy nie była taka wobec doktora, taka spanikowana. Już samej siebie nie poznawała, co pogarszało jej stan – Niech Pan pomyśli! Co jeśli jakiś sąsiad widział jak Pan wprowadza do swojego domu ledwo trzymającą się na nogach dziewczyną? Licealistkę? Nie chce by miał Pan przeze mnie problemy. Boże, i do tego przenocował mnie Pan u siebie…pogorszyłam wszystko! Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział…nie wybaczyłabym sobie, że przeze mnie…Po prostu jakoś się przemknę, tak by nikt mnie nie…

\- Clarice! – tym razem to Lecter użył ostrego tonu. Dziewczyna przez swój szybki słowotok nie zauważyła, kiedy zbliżył się do niej i mocno chwycił ją za przegub ręki, co ją nieco otrzeźwiło. Ta panika…przez swoje wspomnienia z dnia wczorajszego dziewczyna coraz mniej była pewna swojej racjonalności, co jedynie wzmagało jej strach – Clarice weź kilka wdechów, a później odpowiedz mi szczerze. Uważasz mnie za swoje jagnię? Owieczkę, którą trzeba chronić? – pytanie było zadane z nutką urazy. Może nawet i gniewu.

Starling sparaliżowało na moment. No tak…wszystko mu powiedziała. Wspomnienie, które kilka minut temu odsunęła, powróciło, zalewając jej umysł.

_Zbudził mnie krzyk owiec. Gdzieś przeraźliwe ryczały owce. A ja nie mogłam dla nich nic zrobić, mimo że on je zabijał. Ubrałam się i wyszłam na dwór. Wyprowadziłam Hannah i uciekłyśmy. Chociaż ją chciałam uratować zanim i ją zabije. Było trudno, ona ledwo widziała, była prawie ślepa. Ale udało się…Jechałaś na niej, czy ją prowadziłaś?...Raz tak, a raz tak. W kilka godzin dotarłam z nią do Bozeman…Czy jak odchodziłyście, słyszałaś jeszcze te krzyki?...Już nie. Było ich tylko 12. Szybko mu poszło…Nadal czasami budzisz się w środku nocy, prawda? Budzisz się w całkowitej ciemności i w uszach masz krzyk owiec?...Tak. Cały czas je mam…I sądzisz, że jeśli pójdziesz w ślady tatusia, a może nawet i wyżej, to będziesz w stanie uratować inne owieczki? Ratowanie innych da ci ukojenie?...Tylko to może mnie uwolnić od tych snów. Wierzę w to, a poza tym tata będzie dumny. Im wyżej zajdę tym on będzie szczęśliwszy._

Clarice uspokoiła oddech. Musi coś odpowiedzieć. Tym razem spokojniej, bez strachu o to, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Że zwariowała.

\- Nie – powiedziała z mocą – Pana nie trzeba chronić. Nie jest Pan bezbronny.

Nie była pewna dlaczego tak uważa, ale całą sobą wierzyła, że to prawda.

\- Właśnie – uścisk doktora zelżał, lecz nie puścił jej zupełnie – Nie musisz się więc o mnie obawiać. A co do ciebie…Rozumiem. Boisz się, że utraciłaś nad sobą kontrolę?

\- Nie wiem, czemu wczoraj to wszystko zrobiłam. Pamiętam, ale nie rozumiem. Nie panowałam nad sobą. Boję się co mogę znów zrobić…

\- Clarice, czy po wczorajszych zwierzeniach stało się coś złego?

\- Nie.

\- Ja zrobiłem coś złego?

\- Nie.

\- Skoro wszystko pamiętasz, to powiedz mi jak się czułaś, gdy zrzucałaś na mnie swój ciężar.

\- Bezbronnie – odparła szybko, bez namysłu. Nie było reakcji ze strony doktora. Dziewczyna, która wcześniej starała się nie spojrzeć mu w oczy, w końcu uniosła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść tej ciszy. Lecter patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Wiedział, że skłamała i czekał na ciąg dalszy. Jego oczy błyszczały w ten dziwny, czerwonawy sposób, ale Clarice po raz pierwszy nie poczuła pod jego wpływem mrowienia na skórze głowy. A to pewnie dlatego, że doktor już się dostał do środka. Ta myśl otworzyła jej usta – Lżej. Poczułam ulgę.

\- Widzisz? Jedyne co zrobiłaś to podzieliłaś się tłumiącymi w tobie uczuciami i twoją przeszłością z przyjacielem. Potrzebowałaś tego. Pomogło ci to. Czy jest w tym wszystkim powód do jakichkolwiek obaw?

\- Nie…najwidoczniej nie ma – poczuła się głupio. Niczym uspokajane, niesforne dziecko.

\- Do krzyków także nie ma. Więc teraz na spokojnie zjedz ze mną śniadanie. Wczoraj praktycznie nic nie jadłaś. Jeśli w tym stanie wyjdziesz ode mnie, to zemdlejesz gdzieś po drodze.

Clarice tym razem pokiwała głową, z pełni się zgadzając. To brzmiało rozsądnie. Opanowana, lecz wciąż odrobinę niepewna, usiadła przy stole. Miała teraz mały zamęt w głowie i nawet nie spojrzała  na to, co było na talerzu, który podstawił jej Lecter. Dopiero, gdy odruchowo wzięła do ust pierwszy kęs…

\- Hmm… - mruknęła zaskoczona – To jest przepyszne! – wreszcie zwróciła uwagę na to, co je. Był to niby normalny omlet, ale smak był fantastyczny. O niebo lepszy niż te paskudztwa bez smaku, które serwują w domu dziecka. Co prawda może i kucharka była jej sprzymierzeńcem, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że do poziomu umiejętności doktora było jej daleko.

\- Dziękuję, Clarice. Cieszę się, że smakuje – powiedział ukontentowany Lecter, jedząc swoją porcje.

\- Smakuje? To jest wyborne. Jest coś, czego Pan nie potrafi? Nie spodziewałam się, że posiada doktor również talenty kulinarne.

Dr Lecter nie potrafił powstrzymać wesołości. Jego cichy śmiech był o sekundę lub dwie za długi.

\- Talentem bym tego nie nazwał. To wynik wielu ćwiczeń i codziennych praktyk – niektóre wręcz wykonywane z najwyższą satysfakcją, ale tego już nie dodał.

No właśnie – pomyślał doktor obserwując jedzącą Clarice. Dziewczyna ostatnio tak go zajęła, że jego hobby na moment zostało odsunięte. Będzie musiał podjąć się czegoś w najbliższym czasie. Kandydatów do pozbawienia życia miał sporo, po prostu gdy mu się nie nudzi, nie musi sięgać po swoje zainteresowania. Chyba, że byłaby to nieoczekiwana sytuacja…Ale takie przypadki nie zostają podczepione pod konto Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake.

\- Odwiozę cię do sierocińca – odezwał się, gdy Clarice już kończyła swój omlet. Nie winił jej za jej pośpiech. Miała prawo umierać z głodu – Zatrzymam się gdzieś za rogiem, aby mnie nie zauważono. I tak muszę jechać do pracy.

Wczorajszego dnia nie mógł postąpić w ten sposób. Nie tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna już po godzinach działania jego specyfiku nie mogła ustać prosto na nogach. Po prostu, gdyby ktoś się zorientował, że była pod wpływem narkotyku, wszystko poszłoby w diabły. Poza tym, pozostawiona sama w tym stanie naprawdę narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- W soboty też Pan pracuje?

\- Tak. W niedzielę także. Przez cały tydzień, choć w weekendy mam mniej pacjentów niż w dni powszednie.

\- Bardzo jest Pan zapracowany? – spytała po połknięciu ostatniego kęsa.

\- Nie narzekam. Nie jest to aż tak pożerająca czas profesja jak sugeruje twój głos. Nadal znajduję czas na takie okazyjne pomaganie przy sprawach sądowych oraz na życie towarzyskie.

Clarice poczuła jak pojawia jej się gula w gardle. Znów miała wrażenie, że umknęła jej oczywistość. Albo raczej nie przyszła do głowy.

\- Towarzyskie? – wymsknęło jej się, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

\- Zgadza się – doktor udał, że nie zauważył jej zdziwienia – Bywa, że są dni w których więcej czasu zabierają mi zobowiązania wobec znajomych. Sam nie mogę się oprzeć, jeśli w okolicy wystawi się jakiś  interesujący spektakl lub…operę – opera w sumie na razie była w zawieszeniu. Oczywiście do czasu, aż pozbędzie się Raspaila – A czasem sam organizuję jakieś małe przyjęcie – przy tym stwierdzeniu udał skromność. Jego przyjęcia nie były „małe”, zawsze miały klasę i były sławne.

\- Aha…no tak – westchnęła Starling, biorąc do ręki szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym. Zaschło jej w gardle.

Znowu zmarkotniała, jak wtedy gdy zorientowała się, jaka byłaby reakcja na ich znajomość osoby trzeciej. Po prostu wyobraziła sobie towarzystwo, w jakim dr Lecter musiał się obracać. Patrząc na jego gust, maniery i majątek to musieli być ludzie wysoko urodzeni, zamożni. Tacy, którzy tak jak on mają pieniądze na wygodne samochody i częste odwiedzanie teatrów czy opery. A potem spojrzała na siebie…jego nową przyjaciółkę. Nie pasowała na pierwszy rzut oka, już nie tylko wiekiem.

Kiedy doktor wstał od stołu i zabrał puste talerze, pozwoliła sobie na potrząśnięcie głową, aby odgonić te myśli. Szybciej niż poprzednim razem doszła do rozsądnych wniosków. To nieważne czy z zewnątrz pasowali do siebie czy nie. Skoro oboje się…lubią, to co to ma za znaczenie? Dla niego najwidoczniej nie ma. Więc dla niej też nie.

Zważając na to, że natychmiast niemalże na to wpadła, to sama przed sobą przyznała, że szybko zrobiła postęp. Należy się przejmować ważniejszymi rzeczami, na przykład musi…

\- Musimy iść, Clarice – głos Lectera przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości – Nie chcę cię poganiać, ale nie mogę się spóźnić. Wybacz.

\- Ach, oczywiście – szybko poderwała się z miejsca. Zawstydziła się, że nie pomyślała, by pomóc doktorowi w zmywaniu, ale już była na to za późno.

Kiedy wyszli z domu, Starling poczuła wdzięczność, że doktor zaproponował podwiezienie. Nie rozpoznawała tej dzielnicy miasta, nie wiedziałaby w sumie jak samej trafić do domu. Nigdy nie była w tych „zamożnych” okolicach Baltimore.

Drogę do sierocińca pokonali w milczeniu, za co dziewczyna znów była kolejny raz wdzięczna. Dr Lecter czuł, że nie była skora do rozmów. Dawał jej teraz przestrzeń, aby mogła uporządkować swoje myśli. Taka otwartość jaką wczoraj zaprezentowała, mocno nią wstrząsnęła, zwłaszcza że było to bezwiedne…bez kontroli. Ze skutkami, których się nigdy by nie spodziewała. I jedynie doktor znał przyczynę jej stanu zeszłego dnia, ale o tym już Clarice nie miała pojęcia.

Dr Lecter zatrzymał samochód na poboczu, przecznicę dalej od luterańskiego domu dziecka.

\- Clarice… - rzekł Lecter, przerywając tę długą ciszę - …Nie przychodź do mnie w poniedziałek.

\- Czemu? – spytała, a w jej głosie dało się słychać wyraźne rozczarowanie. Dobry znak, nadal chciała się z nim widywać.

\- Nie zastaniesz mnie. Zamykam gabinet na ten dzień. Mam rozprawę w sądzie. Pamiętasz? W sprawie Alberta Raya. W ten weekend pracuję trochę więcej, bo przyjmuję pacjentów z tego dnia, aby nie byli pokrzywdzeni.

\- No tak, nie wiedziałam, że to w ten dzień…- Clarice po krótkim namyśle, wyciągnęła dłoń i bez wahania, jakby to była całkowicie naturalna rzecz, ujęła dłoń doktora w geście pożegnania.

Hannibal był zaskoczony. Po raz drugi. Starling nigdy sama z siebie nie zabiegała o taki kontakt. Zwykle to on wykonywał wobec niej takie gesty, aby dodawać jej otuchy lub zachęcić do działań, które chciał wywołać. Po raz pierwszy przejęła inicjatywę i nawet patrzyła mu przy tym w oczy, z taką pewnością siebie, jaką ostatni raz u niej widział, gdy oznajmiła mu, że podejmie z nim walkę.

\- Czyli zobaczymy się we wtorek? – spytała hardo, aż dziwne się wydawało iż jeszcze minutę temu była zmizerowana.

\- Tak…we wtorek.

Dr Lecter dawno już zauważył, że kiedy ma kontakt fizyczny z Clarice, to dało się wyczuć między nimi słabą elektryczność na skórze. Nie przywiązywał wcześniej do tego wagi, lecz obecnie owa uczucie przybrało na intensywności. Nie dało się go już zignorować. Gdy tylko to zrozumiał powietrze w aucie, wokół nich zgęstniało i to nie od negatywnych emocji. Patrząc w oczy małej Starling wiedział, że ona też to czuje.

Najwidoczniej nie tylko dziewczyna nie spodziewała niektórych skutków ich wczorajszych rozmów. Lecter również dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że otwierając wnętrze Clarice sprawił, że stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Pragnienie kontaktu nie zmniejszyło się, a wręcz przeciwnie. Żadnego rozczarowania nie było, a jedynie chęć by dotrzeć do jeszcze głębszych warstw jej umysłu. Jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć dzielący ich dystans. Hannibal chciał przesunąć się bliżej dziewczyny i jednocześnie mu się to podobało… i jednocześnie bardzo nie podobało. Dwie sprzeczności. Nie był przygotowany na taki obrót sprawy.

\- Chyba…już pójdę – zdecydowała Starling, niechętnie puszczając dłoń doktora. Potrzebowała dystansu i wiedziała w tej chwili, że nie tylko ona. Ta chwila bliskości zaćmiła ich zmysły, a ona i tak nie ufała, ani swoim myślom, ani swoim działaniom.

\- Tak – zgodził się doktor – Do widzenia, Clarice.

\- Do widzenia, doktorze Lecter – Starling wysiadła z samochodu. Kiedy doktor odjeżdżał, odprowadzała auto wzrokiem.

Zdecydowanym krokiem zaczęła zmierzać w stronę sierocińca. Chciała jak najszybciej przebrnąć przez czekające ją w środki kłopoty. Jedyne o czym teraz marzyła to o kąpieli i o zmianie ubrań. Tego jej było trzeba, a potem będzie czas na myślenie.

Clarice weszła na teren domu dziecka, a potem do środka budynku. Nikogo nie zauważyła. Zaczęła po cichu przemykać się do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle zza pleców zatrzymał ją donośny głos.

\- Clarice M. Starling!

Kurwa ją mać  - zaklęła po cichu dziewczyna. To była siostra Teresa, co oznacza, że sprawdził się najgorszy scenariusz jej przewidywań. Clarice odwróciła się niechętnie i ujrzała spodziewany przez nią widok wściekłych oczu pulchnej zakonnicy.

\- Dzień dobry. Coś się stało? – spytała uprzejmie, udając, że nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Śmiesz pytać?! Młoda damo, twoje zachowanie jest karygodne! Godne Bożego potępienia!

\- Rany, jaki słowotok – pomyślała Clarice, a na głos odparła – Nie wiem co takiego złego zrobiłam. Nie mam nic na sumieniu.

\- Nie odnotowałam twojej obecności na śniadaniu. Poszłam do twojego pokoju, ale łóżko nie było nawet ruszone. Teraz rozumiesz?! Mów natychmiast gdzie się włóczyłaś?

\- Ja… - Starling nie zdążyła się jednak wytłumaczyć. Stara opiekunka miała już własne teorie, które kompletnie nie miały żadnych podstaw do podejrzeń.

-  Wiem, że chcesz zarobić pieniądze, aby stąd odejść po skończeniu szkoły, ale nie pozwolę ci, abyś skalała reputację tej placówki swoimi bezwstydnymi czynami. Bóg nasz ci wszystko wybaczy, pod warunkiem, że zaprzestaniesz tej hańby!

Starling poczuła jak zaczyna boleć ją głowa.

„Świetnie” – pomyślała – „Podejrzewa mnie o prostytucję. W każdym widzi wszystko co najgorsze, ale w sobie już nic. Stare, głupie babsko powinno mieć na drugie imię hipokryzja. Ale gdybym jej powiedziała, że spędziłam noc u bogatego, starszego mężczyzny, że spałam w jego łóżku, to najpewniej dostałaby zawału na miejscu”

\- Myli się siostra. Po prostu poszłam po szkole do koleżanki, aby pomóc jej w nauce do testu, lecz zeszło nam do późnej nocy, więc zaproponowano mi nocleg – powiedziała to wszystko bez mrugnięcia okiem. W tej sytuacji kłamstwo było bardziej niż wskazane.

\- Jak nazywa się koleżanka?

\- Joan Hamilton

Zakonnica zwęziła brwi, ale nie miała dowodów, by zarzucać jej nieszczerość.

\- Doprowadź się do porządku, a potem zjaw się w moim gabinecie za godzinę. Wymyślę dla ciebie odpowiednią karę – wyrzuciła swoim piskliwym tonem, po czym odeszła, zostawiając ją w spokoju.

Clarice już mogła przewidzieć co ją czeka. Określony czas modlitw lub/i pomoc w sprzątaniu placówki. Zniesie to, choć coraz trudniej szło jej zachować uprzejmość wobec tej ograniczonej kobiety, która w każdym widzi grzech.

Dziewczyna z ulgą poszła do wspólnej łazienki dziewczyn i wzięła szybki prysznic. Kiedy się myła, spostrzegła, że miała lekko zaczerwienioną rankę na nadgarstku. Uznała, że jakiś owad musiał ją ugryźć i nie przywiązywała więcej do tego wagi.

 

***

 

Ta noc była nocą rozważań i podejmowania decyzji o swoich dalszych działaniach. Zarówno Clarice Starling, jak i dr Hannibal Lecter myśleli intensywnie o ostatnich wydarzeniach i o tym co powinni teraz zrobić.

Clarice leżała skulona na swoim wąskim łóżku, w całkowitej ciemności i spoglądała na biały sufit. Jej dłonie były szorstkie i czuć było od nich chemicznymi środkami czyszczącymi. Mydło nie dało rady całkowicie zmyć tego zapachu. Dopiero jakieś 15 minut temu jej kara się skończyła i mogła przestać myć podłogi w tym przybytku. Kazano jej jeszcze trzy razy odmówić modlitwę, ale kompletnie to zignorowała. I tak była protestantką jedynie z nazwy. A przecież nie zrobiła nic złego.

No właśnie, co ona narobiła? Coś, przed czym wzbraniała się przez kilka ostatnich lat. Z niewiadomych powodów, w końcu wczoraj pękła i … nie okazało się to tak straszne jak sądziła, że będzie.

Otworzyła serce i opowiedziała mnóstwo rzeczy z przeszłości osobie, którą znała niecały miesiąc. A ta osoba…naprawdę jej słuchała. On rozumiał i znał jej myśli. Ani razu jej nie wyśmiał. Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem, ciężar, z którego dotychczas nie zdawała sobie sprawy, malał dając jej przyjemną ulgę.

Odkryła się przed kimś, czyli zrobiła coś, czego nie zrobiłaby nawet przed bliską przyjaciółką. Nie okazało się to jednak tak straszne jak myślała. Naprawdę sądziła, że wyznając bolesne rzeczy, człowiek odsłania swoje słabe punkty i wręcz zaprasza do siebie jeszcze większy ból. A tu niespodzianka…ulga. Dlaczego?

Może dlatego, że zrobiła to przed właściwą osobą? Nie, to złe słowo. Dr Lecter z całą pewnością był w stanie użyć jej zwierzeń przeciwko niej i sprawić jej tym ból. Na początku to robił. Ulga przyszła, ponieważ instynkt podpowiadał jej, że doktor wcale nie próbuje jej skrzywdzić. Byłby w stanie to zrobić, ale po prostu nie chce. To nie jego cel.

Więc jaki? Złamanie jej wiary. A jaka jest jej wiara? Wiara w ojca. Tata stał w jej systemie wartości chyba najwyżej, wczoraj to udowodniła nawet przed samą sobą. Skoro ona to zrozumiała, to dr Lecter z pewnością także. Może nawet i wcześniej? I co teraz zrobi? Jak chce tą wiarę złamać i dlaczego? Nie wie, ale wie na pewno…że nie powiedziała wszystkiego.

Jedna noc nie wystarczy by odgrzebać całą przeszłość. Nie wystarczy, aby zrzucić cały ciężar, zwłaszcza, że jej bagaż był naprawdę spory. Co więc powinna zrobić, skoro dr Lecter na pewno tego tak nie zostawi.

„Może najprościej zapytać siebie, czego się chce?”

Głos podświadomości, który brzmiał podobnie do głosu doktora, zadał jej pytanie. Och, teraz bez wątpienia było widać, że dobry dr Lecter wszedł do jej głowy i rozgościł się na całego. Wszedł…raczej sama go wpuściła…chyba…

Czego chciała? Więcej widywać doktora. Ciągnęło ją do niego nawet jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. A wystarczyła jedna noc szczerości, a ona chciała jeszcze więcej. Pozwolić komuś poznać samą siebie, w dodatku komuś kto naprawdę tego chciał, nie było straszne, a miłe. Straszne było to, że straciła panowanie nad sobą, ale teraz chciała o tym nie myśleć. Pragnęła zdjąć z siebie więcej tego ciężaru, lecz mogła to uczynić jedynie przy mocy tego jednego człowieka. Nikt inny by tego nie potrafił, a i ona nikomu innemu nie ufała.

I było jeszcze coś. Kiedy byli sami w samochodzie, Clarice sama z siebie ujęła dłoń doktora i wtenczas zapanowała między nimi dziwna atmosfera, której nigdy wcześniej nie czuła. Jej działanie było proste, polegało na chęci przybliżenia się, dotknięcia drugiej osoby. Zupełnie jakby ta jedna noc zniszczyła jedną z niewidzialnych barier między nimi. Siła, która ciągnęła ich ku sobie od pierwszego spotkania, zwiększyła się.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, dlaczego zdecydowała się wykonać tamten gest. Powód ten zrozumiała dopiero teraz, leżąc w tym miejscu, ponieważ mogła już się do tego przed sobą przyznać. Przyznać do tego, co jednocześnie ją zawstydzało, że czuje coś tak prymitywnego oraz napełniało determinacją.

Clarice zrobiła to z zazdrości. Z zazdrości, bo dzisiejszego poranka miała to małe olśnienie. Co prawda szybko odegnała zmartwienia związane z różnicami pomiędzy nią, a Lecterem, lecz niektórych uczuć nie potrafiła odtrącić. Tego uczucia niesprawiedliwości.

Clarice przewróciła się na drugi bok i znów próbowała, z marnym skutkiem pozbyć się tych emocji. Wciąż to rosnące uczucie zazdrości zadawało jej pytania. Dlaczego inni mogą jawnie obracać się w środowisku doktora, a ona już nie? Byli gdzieś tam ludzie, którzy przebywali w jego towarzystwie, byli z jego sfery lub po prostu byli dla niego interesujący i mogli rozmawiać z nim bez żadnych obaw. A ona? Samą obecnością zagrażała jego reputacji. Musiała się chować za ścianką, w małym pokoiku by nie być zauważoną. Pewnie były kobiety, które doktor mógł spokojnie zapraszać do siebie, kobiety w jego wieku i guście, z klasą, które nie musiały potem sprzątać budynku, pełnego dzieciaków za karę, że nie wróciła na noc do domu. Które nie wzbudziłyby obaw sąsiadów.

Też tego chciała. Móc stać przy boku doktora bez strachu i wstydu. Bez żadnego lęku, że mu zaszkodzi. Że sprowadzi kłopoty na niego, swoją przyjaźnią. Zazdrościła tego tym ludziom w jej wyobraźni, którzy w publicznych miejscach mogli bez wahania rzec, że są znajomymi doktora. Jej to nie było dane. Jej sierociniec urządziłby jej jeszcze większe piekło, a na Lectera zaczęto by krzywo patrzeć, pojawiłyby się plotki, że wykorzystuje biedne licealistki, oczywiście nawet nie interesując się, czy to rzeczywiście prawda.

To właśnie owo uczucie zazdrości, ale przede wszystkim to czego w tej chwili chciała, dało jej odpowiedź. Chciała zniszczyć więcej barier i zobaczyć co się stanie.

W tym samym czasie dr Hannibal Lecter sprzątał po swojej kolacji. Chodził spać o bardziej późniejszych porach. Jego głowę także zaprzątało wiele myśli.

Między innymi było to analizowanie tego, czego poprzedniego dnia usłyszał od małej Starling. Jednocześnie było tego dużo, ale co rusz znajdował nowe, niezapełnione niczym luki. Wywoływały one w nim lekką irytację, lecz wiedział, że jego cierpliwość pewnego dnia je zapełni. Wystarczy odczekać odpowiednią ilość czasu i znów odurzyć Clarice. Chyba, że sama postanowi odpowiadać na jego pytania.

No właśnie…chyba że…Nie był tego pewien. Nie potrafił przewidzieć jej zachowania, co wzmogło jego irytację. On, nie mógł przewidzieć co zrobi jedna, mała nastolatka! Kiedy już myśli, że ma ją w swoich rękach, to ona zaczyna robić coś by się wyślizgnąć, z dobrym rezultatem. I wówczas znów musi łapać ją ponownie.

Na przykład dzisiaj. Rano spodziewał się gniewu. Otrzymał go, ale z dużą większą ilością strachu o jej własną poczytalność. A potem ten mały gest w samochodzie i zmiana atmosfery. Niby nic niezwykłego, a nie potrafił podać powodu dla którego ona to zrobiła. Nie miał nawet podejrzeń, a przecież już całkiem dobrze poznał sposób, w który myśli ta nastolatka.

A mimo to nie potrafi jej posiąść. On, osoba która przekonała wieloma manipulacyjnymi sztuczkami swoich starszych pacjentów , aby przepisali mu znaczną część majątku w spadku. Dzięki temu, posiadł on ogromną fortunę, o wielkości, której nikt nie miał pojęcia. Odkąd zaczął oficjalnie zajmować się swoim „hobby” poczynił wiele przygotowań, w tym właśnie ulokowanie tych wszystkich pieniędzy ze spadków na różnych kontach bankowych, pod różnymi nazwiskami, czasem w formie obligacji lub po prostu w gotówce ukrytej w konkretnych, starannie wybranych miejscach.

To było nieprawdopodobne, że mała licealistka sprawia mu takie kłopoty. Jej się zwyczajnie nie dało kontrolować. Im bardziej zbliżał się do swojego celu (na przykład dziś uczynił krok milowy), tym bardziej się w tym przekonaniu utwierdzał. Powoli zaczął uwalniać ją z jej kajdan, a ona coraz bardziej wolna zaczęła niebezpiecznie go oplatać i czynić własne, nie do końca jasne działania.

Kiedy rano zostawił Clarice pod sierocińcem, czuł się rozdarty. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. W tym samym czasie chciał przycisnąć mocniej pedał gazu i odjechać stamtąd, oddalić się od dziewczyny oraz wrócić do niej, przybliżyć się znów na tą samą odległość co w samochodzie i sprawdzić co się wydarzy.

Co by się wtedy mogło stać? Co on by zrobił? Nie wiedział. Natomiast coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że uczucie, które kazało mu odjechać jak najszybciej, było nazywane „strachem”. Musiał nad tym dłużej pomyśleć, ponieważ strach odczuwał ostatni raz jak jeszcze był dzieckiem.

Co wzbudzało w nim ten mały lęk? Mała Starling? Nie, to nie ona sama w sobie. To czego się bał, to jego reakcje na jej obecność. Był taki sam jak ona dzisiejszego ranka. Bał się samego siebie i tego co robi. Choć jego uczucia były lepiej trzymane na wodzy.

To wszystko nie tak miało być. Nie to przewidywał. A minęła dopiero jedna noc! Jedna noc rozmów, jeden krok do całkowitego uwolnienia, a odczuwana zmiana była diametralna. A co będzie potem? Kiedy pofolguje swojej ciekawości i dowie się o Clarice jeszcze więcej, jeszcze bardziej otworzy jej wnętrze, jeszcze bardziej ją uwolni? Jak w końcu złamie jej wiarę? Nie wiedział co się stanie i to znów napawało go obawami.

Skoro po jednym odurzeniu…po jednej sesji nie potrafił przewidywać nawet własnych działań, to co dopiero Clarice! Jak bardzo przestanie się kontrolować w przyszłości? Co się stanie z nim, z nią, z nimi? Nie miał odpowiedzi!!! Musi coś wymyślić, albo wszystko, cała ta relacja z Clarice kompletnie wymknie się z jego rąk, a i tak kontrolował ją w ograniczony sposób. Bardziej już nie mógł. Dziewczyna była strasznie silna.

Musi coś wymyślić…coś…plan by to wszystko nie obróciło się przeciwko niemu…plan aby Clarice go nie pokonała, bo konsekwencji tego zwycięstwa także nie potrafił przewidzieć…plan by jego młoda przyjaciółka nie przejęła kontroli nad nim…Ale co? Co?

Co zrobić, aby to uczucie, które pchało go w jej stronę przestało mieć tak wielką moc? Jak odzyskać nad sobą panowanie, by nie przekroczyć tej niewidzialnej granicy? Bo przecież czuł w kościach, że gdyby w tamtej chwili…w samochodzie…zbliżył się jeszcze kilka centymetrów…to na pewno…by ją _pocałował_.

\- To się robi zbyt niebezpieczne – powiedział bezwiednie w chwili, gdy filiżanka po kawie, którą mył, wypadła z jego mokrej dłoni. Hannibal zdążył spojrzeć w dół w samą porę, aby zobaczyć roztrzaskującą się na kawałki filiżankę.

Ukucnął odruchowo nad odłamkami, ale nie zrobił nic więcej. Patrzył się w te kawałki porcelany, jakby w nadziei, że nareszcie wszechświat zagnie się, czas odwróci swój bieg, a za sekundę filiżanka znów będzie cała. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Dlaczego nie było to możliwe? Dlaczego nie można było odzyskać coś raz już doszczętnie zniszczonego?

_\- Hannibal!_

Głosik Miszy, swojej dawno utraconej siostry znów rozbrzmiał w jego głowie. Ten sam głosik, które krzyczał w jego snach i wybudzał w ten gwałtowny sposób. Misza była jak ta filiżanka, roztrzaskała się i nigdy już nie powróci.

A przecież ona, jak nikt inny w pojęciu doktora, zasługiwała na miejsce na tym świecie.

Olśnienie spłynęło na doktora z prędkością światła. Poderwał się z podłogi i przeszedł szybkim krokiem do swojego gabinetu. Nie przejmował się nie dokończonym zmywaniem, ani pozostawionymi odłamkami na podłodze. Jego myśli biegły już innymi torami.

A jeśli można było tego dokonać? Cofnąć czas i sprowadzić Miszę do teraźniejszości. Sprawić by znów była żywa. Ale do tego potrzebne było odpowiednie naczynie. Czy istniało lepsze naczynie na jego siostrę niż Clarice Starling?

Odpowiedź brzmiała: nie. Clarice była idealna. Godna zostania jego siostrą, nikt nie spełniłby tej roli lepiej. Piękna, mądra osoba, która staje się mu droga. Miejsce, które jest wspaniałe i które powinno zostać zwolnione specjalnie dla Miszy.

Gdyby dr Lecter wierzył w takie rzeczy jak znak z niebios, uznałby swój dzisiejszy koszmar za taki właśnie znak z góry, co należy teraz zrobić. Plan już kwitł w jego umyśle i coraz mocniej zapuszczał się tam korzeniami.

Doktor doszedł do swojego prywatnego gabinetu, usiadł za biurkiem, wyjął z szuflady kartki i pióro i zaczął zapisywać na nich jakieś obliczenia. Z początku były one spójne, logiczne i prawidłowe. Po pewnym czasie jednak zaczęły się stawać chaotyczne i nieuporządkowane. Pojawił się błąd w obliczeniach, następnie kolejny, ale doktor nie przejął się tym. Wciąż sądził, że był w stanie tego dokonać.

Teraz wydawało się to rozwiązaniem idealnym. Usunąć całą osobowość Starling i umieścić w niej ducha jego ukochanej siostry. Odzyska Miszę, a Clarice przestanie mu zagrażać. To da się wykonać, już nawet zaczął. Tak jak to wcześniej ujął. Uwolni dziewczynę z jej kajdan wiary, a następnie ostrożnie wsadzi ją w inne. Takie, którą sprawią, że Clarice uwierzy, że jest kimś innym.

Nie czuł żalu, że w wyniku tego Starling by zniknęła. A to dlatego iż sądził, że wybierając ją, czyni jej tym samym zaszczyt. Ona jest tak wyjątkowa, że aż godna. Usunie zagrożenie związane z jego afektem do niej. Zastąpi te uczucia, czystymi braterskim uczuciami, dzięki czemu niebezpieczeństwo odejdzie.

Poza tym, była jeszcze jedna mała rzecz. W swoim koszmarze, Lecter przypomniał sobie jak w młodości był gotowy odstąpić siostrze praktycznie wszystko. Zrobiłby cokolwiek, aby uszczęśliwić siostrę. Udowodnił to w tych ekstremalnych warunkach, gdy oddawał jej swoją porcję jedzenia, choć jego mały żołądek kurczył się niemiłosiernie. Dzielnie to znosił, byleby Misza nie była głodna.

Czy teraz nie było podobnej sytuacji? Clarice stała się dla niego bardzo cenna. Droga osoba, którą lubił coraz bardziej. Jej nieprzewidywalność tylko bardziej go pociągała, co właśnie go napełniało strachem, gdyż nie panował nad tym. A skoro była dla niego tak ważna…to czy jego powinnością nie jest oddać ją Miszy? Oddałby jej wszystko co miał. Oddał jej pożywienie, gdy sam był przeraźliwie głodny i jedzenie wydawało mu się największym skarbem. Odda jej drogą mu dziewczynę, żeby przywrócić jej życie. Poświęciłby wszystko co miał, i w przeszłości i w teraźniejszości. To się nigdy nie zmieniło.

Tak musi być. Musi zrezygnować z Clarice, dla swojej siostry. To jedyne rozwiązanie. Bezpieczne rozwiązanie, które wszystko wyprostuje i przywróci kontrolę. Zrobi to…jak prawdziwie oddany starszy brat, jakim zawsze był. To jego powinność i obowiązek. Dla Miszy…

 

***

 

Ta niedziela była bardziej zapracowana niż kiedykolwiek. Zwykle w ostatni dzień weekendu, dr Lecter zostawiał sobie jedno, najwyżej dwa spotkania terapeutyczne. Dziś musiał jednakże dołożyć do grafiku także wszystkich pacjentów z poniedziałku, co dawało ręce pełne roboty.

Raz na jakiś czas pozwalał sobie na wizyty domowe. W przypadkach, gdy pacjent chciał mu coś pokazać lub jego stan był na tyle zły, że nie chciał wychodzić z domu. Lecter właśnie wracał z tego rodzaju terapii poza normalnym miejscem pracy.

W końcu dojechał pod swój gabinet i wysiadł z samochodu. Spojrzał na zegarek, do kolejnej sesji z pacjentem zostało 10 minut. Zdążył na czas bez problemu.

Już po przekroczeniu progu budynku, jego nos powiedział mu, że coś jest nie tak. Unoszący się w powietrzu zapach był inny, mówił, że pod jego nieobecność ktoś się tu zjawił.

I dobrze znał ten zapach. Dr Lecter nie był więc zaskoczony, gdy po przemierzeniu korytarza zobaczył pod swoimi drzwiami Clarice Starling. Dziewczyna siedziała na podłodze, oparta o ścianę, z kolanami pod brodą. Kiedy stanął nad nią, uniosła wzrok. Czekała na niego.

Cóż…kolejne zachowanie, którego doktor nie przewidział. Jednakże patrząc jej teraz w oczy, był w stanie już je zrozumieć. Clarice może i była uparta, ale na pewno nie głupia. Zrozumiała w końcu, że jej upór czynił jej szkodę.

\- Zjawiłaś się o 2 dni wcześniej niż się spodziewałem – rzekł ze spokojem, zamiast słów powitania.

\- Czy to źle?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę i pomógł jej wstać.

\- Ja… - Clarice odezwała się dopiero 30 sekund później – Ja…chcę mówić. Chcę opowiedzieć więcej. Tym razem świadomiej. Oczywiście, jeśli Pan chce słuchać.

\- Zawsze.

Po tej wymianie zdań, oboje zniknęli za drzwiami gabinetu.

Dr Lecter chciał dalej postępować zgodnie ze swoim planem. Złamanie wiary dziewczyny, czyli to co chciał od samego początku, było obecnie tylko numerem jeden na liście. Potem przejdzie do następnego punktu, lecz dopiero wtedy, gdy uwolni Clarice. Jedynie wówczas przywrócenie Miszy będzie miało szansę powodzenia.

Tak więc, dopóki ten czas jego obowiązku nie nadejdzie…dopóki nie będzie musiał ofiarować  drogiej mu osoby swojej siostrze…to mógł się jeszcze cieszyć towarzystwem tej dziewczyny. Póki jeszcze mieli czas…


	5. Opiekowanie się poczwarką

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, czas dodać trochę OC...przydadzą nam się w przyszłości

Czas mijał i zarówno w opinii Clarica jak i Hannibala, robił to o wiele za szybko. A jeszcze nie tak dawno było odwrotnie. Teraz obojgu wydawało się, że czas przecieka im między palcami. Właśnie tak minęły im dwa tygodnie.

Harmonogram dnia odrobinę się zmienił. Clarice nadal oczywiście przychodziła do gabinetu doktora po szkole, ale nie wychodziła już chwilę po ostatnim pacjencie. Obecnie oboje przesiadywali tam dłużej, do kilku godzin po oficjalnym zamknięciu.

Ich spotkania miały już inną formę. Nie było już zwyczajowych rozmów. Teraz najczęściej mówiła jedna osoba. Starling z własnej woli opowiadała o sobie, a Lecter zawsze słuchał z uwagą, odzywając się jedynie po to by zadać pytanie.

Clarice naprawdę chciała współpracować i było to widać. Jednak czasami wspomnienia były dla niej zbyt trudne i automatycznie wypierała je. Miała wówczas problemy z mówieniem. Chciała doktorowi to opowiedzieć, ale opór jej ducha był zbyt silny. I właśnie w takich sytuacjach, Lecter ponownie wracał do metody odurzenia. Wstrzykiwał dziewczynie narkotyk, kiedy drzemała, ale już nie w tak dużej dawce jak poprzednio. W każdym razie wystarczyło, aby Clarice zrzuciła z siebie ciężar oraz nie wpadła w panikę z powodu utraty kontroli. Po małej dawce szybko dochodziła do siebie. Do tej pory doktor musiał posuwać się tej metody trzy razy, najczęściej dziewczyna nie miała problemów ze szczerością.

Tamtej pierwszej niedzieli było trudniej, ale wystarczyło trochę ją popchnąć i zaczęła opowiadać. W poniedziałek już natomiast się nie widzieli, przez rozprawę doktora w sądzie, lecz od wtorku ponownie do tego powrócili. Do tej pory wyjątek stanowił jedynie weekend, ponieważ wypadła zmiana Clarice w pracy. A to oznaczało, że ten najbliższy miała wolny. I trzeba go było jakoś wykorzystać…

Czy coś się zmieniło w ciągu tych dni? O tak, i to całkiem sporo. Największa zmiana zaszła w Starling. Przez to, że w pewnym sensie była dzięki tej „terapii” uwalniana od przeszłości, jej osobowość nabierała wyrazu. Wiara w ojca traciła na mocy, sprawiając, że jej własne myśli i pragnienia, a nie jej taty, dochodziły do władzy.

Dr Lecter był jednocześnie zaskoczony i przestraszony przez rozmiar wyników. Przestraszony, ponieważ zmiana oczywiście zachodziła jak sama chciała, a on nie miał nad tym żadnej kontroli, choć chciał. To go nie zaskoczyło, trochę się tego spodziewał. Zaskoczony był jedną z dróg, którą podążyła dziewczyna.

Clarice co prawda dalej zwracała się do niego z szacunkiem należnym starszym, ale gdy wymsknęło jej się przekleństwo lub coś z języka młodzieżowego, nie była już zakłopotana. Nie zwracała uwagi już nawet na zagniewany wzrok doktora. Nie przepraszała za swój język, jak kiedyś. Surowe życie w sierocińcu nauczyło ją ukrywać swoje myśli i być uprzejmym wobec dorosłych, nawet jeśli się ich w duchu nie znosiło. Uleganie władzy było tam wpajane, ale teraz u dziewczyny nie było już tego widać.

Tatuś był jej systemie wartości chyba wyżej niż Bóg. Trudno go było odsunąć od władzy i pozwolić dziewczynie żyć bez jego wpływu. Był dla niej zbyt ważny. Informacje, które pozyskał Lecter, miały niedługo zostać właściwie przekierowane w taki sposób, aby Starling  przestała patrzeć na ojcowskie marzenia i system wartości, a zaczęła szukać własnych. Żeby nie chciała uszczęśliwiać martwego ojca, a samą siebie, co pewnie nigdy nie przyszło by jej do głowy do końca życia, gdyby nie on.

I jeszcze jedna rzecz, trzeba przyznać…niecodzienna. Właśnie ona najbardziej zaskoczyła Lectera. Otóż Clarice zaczęła coraz częściej sama zabiegać o kontakt fizyczny z doktorem. Nie wiadomo, czy robiła to świadomie, ale nawet zaczęła stawać lub siadać bliżej niego. Nie było to wulgarne, bardziej jak coś dla niej naturalnego. Albo nie zauważyła tej zmiany, albo naprawdę wspaniale udawała.

Był czwartek. Gabinet od dawna nie był już otwarty dla pacjentów, ale i tak w środku paliło się światło, choć było przyciemnione. Dr Lecter był w swoim fotelu, a Starling siedziała po turecku na dywanie. Podczas ich „sesji” często zmieniała miejsce.

\- Co się stało z Hannah? Z twoją klaczą, z którą uciekłaś?

Lecter często w swoich pytaniach schodził na inne tematy. Nie chciał trzymać się jedynie taty dziewczyny, żeby nie utknęli w jednym miejscu, a jednocześnie pozwolić się jej odstresować jakimś lżejszym wspomnieniem. Interesowało go także jej dalsze życie.

\- Kiedy dotarłyśmy do Bozeman, próbowałam załatwić jej boks w szkółce jeździeckiej. Ale wiadomo, że nie potraktowali na serio brudnego i zmęczonego dziecka, które chciało by ją także tu przyjąć jako pomoc, aby płaciła za pobyt konia własną pracą.

\- Wezwali policję?

\- Tak. Po tym numerze kuzynka matki oddała mnie do luterańskiego domu dziecka w Bozeman. Przenieśli mnie po kilku latach. A potem jeszcze dwa razy. Stawałam się coraz starsza, a młodszych dzieci przybywało, więc miejsca dla mnie nie wystarczało. Nie wspominając o tym, że na początku miałam wyraźny problem z ich stylem życia. Mieli ze mną kłopoty… - zachichotała pod koniec wypowiedzi.

\- A Hannah?

\- Poszła tam ze mną. I nadal tam jest, w Bozeman. Mieszka w stodole. Codziennie wozi wózek pełen dzieciaków. Mają z tego dużo radości. Woźny, który się nią zajmuje, pisze do mnie regularnie. Podobno ona ma się świetnie, ale przez tą ślepotę ciągle depcze grządki.

Doktor wydawał się zadowolony. Spojrzał na najbliższe okno, a Clarice odruchowo zrobiła to samo. Na dworze było już całkiem ciemno.

\- Czas się zbierać – pierwsza powiedziała co było nieuniknione. Ten czas naprawdę leciał za szybko. Chciała jeszcze zostać.

\- Na to wygląda.

Żadne z nich jednak nie wstało. Trwało to tak kilka chwil.

\- Zastanawiam się Clarice… - powiedział doktor, udając niepewność.

\- Tak? – dziewczyna nie dała się nabrać.

\- Jeśli zliczyć czas jaki mamy dla siebie w ciągu całego dnia, to wychodzi tego mniej niż można przypuszczać. Jesteśmy razem jedynie w przerwach między moją pracą, w dodatku popołudniu, kiedy kończysz szkołę. Co prawda ostatnio to zostawanie do późna trochę nam to wynagradza, ale…

Clarice przyśpieszyło serce. Jakby przeczuwając co będzie dalej, podekscytowała się.

\- …Ten weekend masz wolny, prawda? Jak wspominałaś jakiś czas temu.

\- Zgadza się – powiedziała, mimowolnie przesuwając się bliżej. Nie spuszczała oczu z doktora.

\- Zauważyłaś coś ostatnio Clarice? Chodzi mi o to miejsce.

\- Tak – Starling uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, czym zadowoliła potwora. Nie zdezorientowała jej ta zmiana tematu – Mam Pan więcej pacjentów niż zwykle.

\- Owszem. Znów trochę bawiłem się swoim grafikiem. Po to, aby pierwszy raz od dawna mieć wolną sobotę. Niedzieli już mi się całkowicie nie udało zwolnić, mam wtedy dwie terapie, lecz w sobotę nikogo nie mam już umówionego.

Przyśpieszone serce Clarice teraz nie miało szansy zwolnić.

\- Przejdzie Pan w końcu do rzeczy? – nie udawała, była zniecierpliwiona.

\- Ależ proszę bardzo – Lecter na razie się poddał, jeśli chodzi o jej kulturę. Nastolatka zwracała się już do niego jak chciała i żadne upomnienia nie działały – Jeśli nie masz żadnych planów, moja droga…to może spędzisz ten dzień ze mną?

\- Cały dzień? – wstała automatycznie, gdy doktor również wstał z fotela.

\- Chciałbym cały, ale oczywiście możesz ze mną zostać tak długo jak chcesz. Jeśli zechcesz sobie pójść, nie będę cię powstrzymywał.

Clarice wyglądała na entuzjastycznie nastawioną. Kołysząc się lekko, podeszła odrobinę bliżej. Nie pozwoliła sobie na spuszczenie wzroku.

\- Na to proszę nie liczyć – rzekła, niczym osoba przyjmująca wyzwanie – Jestem cholernie ciekawa, co Pan knuje doktorze.

Lecter z małym zdziwieniem przyjął fakt, że cięty język dziewczyny powoli przestaje mu przeszkadzać. Może nawet podobać. Dziwne…wcześniej go mierził.

\- Zobaczysz, Clarice…Zobaczysz. A teraz… - jeszcze raz na sekundę zerknął za okno – Podwieźć cię do sierocińca? Dziś się zasiedzieliśmy.

\- Hmm…Rozsądnie powiem, że chętnie.

Opuścili to miejsce ramię w ramię. Starling trzymała się tak blisko, że ich przedramiona się ocierały o siebie. Wtedy właśnie dr Lectera naszła ta mała myśl.

Podejrzewał już, że ich pragnienie zbliżenia się do siebie było odwzajemnione, ale przecież ona zwykle trzymała je w ryzach. Lecter od dawna używał wobec swoich czynów metafory „uwalniania z kajdan”, ale…z czego on ją jeszcze uwalniał? Tylko z pod wpływu ojca? Nie wiadomo, o tym wiedziała jedynie Clarice.

Swoim pragnieniem już się nie przejmował, odsunął je od siebie, choć nie zniknęło. Wiedział, że im bardziej zależy mu na dziewczynie, tym jest to bardziej bez znaczenia, ponieważ wówczas rośnie jego powinność oddania jej siostrze. Taka jest naturalna dla niego kolej rzeczy. Uznanie dziewczyny za siostrę było jednocześnie najbezpieczniejsze oraz…właściwe dla jego systemu wartości.

Dr Lecter nie kłamał, jeśli nie musiał, lecz czasami nie mówił o pewnych rzeczach. Na przykład dzisiaj. Nie powiedział, że jego praca w niedzielę według oficjalnego grafiku była o wiele dłuższa. Wprowadził tam fałszywe dane oraz miał już w zanadrzu plan, jak nabrać pacjenta, żeby jego terapia z nim wydawała się o wiele dłuższa. Bo w końcu nie miał skrupułów, aby durzyć Clarice, więc jego pacjent tym bardziej nie poruszał jego sumienia. Jeśli w ogóle je miał. Biedakowi będzie się zdawało, że sesja terapeutyczna trwała dłużej niż w rzeczywistości, co zapewni mu alibi.

Miał na ten dzień swój własny plan. W niedzielę, pomiędzy pacjentami, planował kogoś odwiedzić i zburzyć ostatnio panujący w mieście spokój. Nie chciał by media i policja pomyślały, że Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake nagle zniknął. Po coś go stworzył. To że znalazło się nową rozrywkę, nie znaczy że rezygnuje się z poprzedniej. Nadszedł czas, aby o sobie przypomnieć…i już miał na to pomysł.  

 

***

 

Clarice stała przy swojej szafce w szkole i zastanawiała się, które podręczniki w niej zostawić, a które mogą się przydać. Niedługo miał być test z hiszpańskiego, z ostatnich dwóch działów. Ale jeszcze nie tak dawno uczyła się na zapas i miała ten materiał w małym palcu. Powinna wziąć tą książkę z hiszpańskiego, czy zostawić? Jakiś czas temu odpowiedź była oczywista.

Wzięła go do torby na wszelki wypadek. Zobaczy jaki będzie miała nastrój. Zamknęła szafkę i odwróciła się. Z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że właśnie minął ją Danny. Posłał jej pogardliwe spojrzenie. Nie rozgniewała się, zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i wyrzuciła z siebie ciche…

\- Buu.

Danny nie podskoczył, ale jego krok stał się zdecydowanie szybszy. Starling aż poczuła żal nad tą żałosną istotą, ale jej umysł szybko zapomniał o sprawie i skupił się na ważniejszych kwestiach. Chciała się kogoś poradzić…a do tego była jej potrzebna rówieśnica. Wiadomo na kogo padł wybór.

Podeszła do dziewczyny, także szperającej w szafce, znajdującej się zaledwie kilka metrów dalej. Była ona tak zajęta, że jej nie zauważyła.

\- Cześć Joan. Mam sprawę – rzekła Clarice na jednym wydechu. Chciała szybko przejść do sedna.

\- Och – jej koleżanka pisnęła z zaskoczenia, ale praktycznie od razu się rozpromieniła – Cześć Clarice. O co chodzi? Pomóc ci w czymś?

\- W pewnym sensie. Potrzebuję rady, a nikogo innego nie mogę zapytać.

Poruszona Joan, aż się zaczerwieniła. Połechtało jej ego. Czuła od jakiegoś czasu, że zaimponowała Starling niecałe dwa tygodnie temu, gdy do jej domu zadzwoniła zakonnica z jej domu dziecka i spytała, czy Clarice spędziła u niej noc. Joan załgała tak, że zasłużyła na Oscara. Drogą improwizacji kryła koleżankę, czym zasłużyła sobie na niemałą wdzięczność. Aby tego nie zepsuć, dziewczyna nie odważyła się spytać Starling, gdzie tak naprawdę była.

\- Rozumiem, no to mów! Mów! Aż mnie zżera ciekawość.

Clarice zerknęła na zegarek. Zostało jeszcze sporo czasu do końca długiej przerwy. Następna była ich ostatnia lekcja, a potem wiadomo szybkim truchtem do gabinetu doktora Lectera.

\- Powiedz mi Joan…Skąd pewność, że jest się zakochanym?

No tego to się dziewczyna nie spodziewała. Zamrugała kilka razy, oszołomiona.

\- Co? – wykrztusiła jedynie, chyba potrzebowała chwili, aby zrozumieć pytanie.

\- Bo widzisz… - zaczęła Starling, jak gdyby nigdy nic - …nigdy nie interesowałam się tymi sprawami. Co prawda kilku chłopaków próbowało mnie poderwać…chyba…ale zawsze ich odrzucałam. Zamierzałam zająć się tym na serio dopiero na studiach, gdy uwolnię się od tej luterańskiej chaty. Wtedy chciałam sobie pozwolić na sprawy damsko męskie, ale…los chciał inaczej, tak to się mówi, prawda? I mam lekki mętlik w głowie, głównie przez niego.

\- Wow – Joan przyswoiła w końcu informacje i pośpiesznie – Nie sądziłam, że usłyszę kiedykolwiek coś takiego od ciebie.

\- Ja też nie. A widzisz jednak się stało. To…co powiesz?

\- Cóż…ja byłam zakochana chyba z milion razy, ale to pewnie inaczej wygląda u różnych osób.

\- To to ja sama wiem. Chodzi mi o coś ogólnego.

\- No… - Joan podrapała się po głowie, zbierając myśli – Na pewno chce się spędzać z tą osobą czas. Zależy ci na tej osobie i chce się coś dla niej zrobić. Czasem się jest zazdrosnym o ludzi wokół. No i oczywiście zwyczajnie ci się ta osoba podoba. Z wyglądu, o to mi chodzi – po powiedzeniu tego dziewczyna przyglądała się twarzy Clarice. Wyglądała ona jakby coś kalkulowała – Czy miałam dobre przeczucie? To ten intelektualista, o którym mówiłaś, nie?

Starling wpierw spojrzała zdziwiona, a potem zaśmiała się cicho, jakby usłyszała coś zabawnego. Spojrzała na Joan takim pewnym wzrokiem, jakby miała coś w zanadrzu.

\- Powiedzmy – odpowiedziała tajemniczo, a jednocześnie zadziornie.

Joan na chwilę wstrzymała oddech. W tym spojrzeniu było coś dziwnego. Czy to na pewno była Clarice? Wydawała się inna…

\- Chwila… - zaczęła niepewnie - …czyli mówisz teraz o kimś innym?

\- Nie, o tym samym, ale skłamałam mówiąc, że to kolega z sierocińca. Wybacz – wzruszyła ramiona jak gdyby nie zrobiła nic złego.

\- No to kto jest?! Powiedz! Błagam, albo zwariuje. Jaki jest, jak się poznaliście?! – Joan już podskakiwała w jednym miejscu i walczyła ze sobą by nie uwiesić się na ramieniu Starling.

\- Ta…Je…Mni…Ca. – wyartykułowała Clarice, nie robiąc sobie nic z reakcji koleżanki. No może miała lekki ubaw.

\- No weź powiedz!

\- Nigdy, przenigdy – pomachała przy tym palcem – Wolę zostawić ci niedosyt. Poza tym, kobieta powinna mieć swoje sekrety - W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i dziewczyny poszły w stronę klasy.

Joan nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenie, że gdy Starling wypowiadała ostatnie zdanie, to wyglądała strasznie cool.

Kiedy Clarice usiadła w swojej ławce, zatopiła się w swoich myślach. Ignorowała fakt, że zaszła w niej zmiana i zamiast tego parła naprzód, tyle że teraz bardzo chciała rozwiązać kwestię swoich uczuć.

Rada koleżanka była potrzebna bardziej jako potwierdzenie niż jako pomoc w dostrzeżeniu prawdy. Nie było już czemu zaprzeczać, stała się zbyt szczera wobec siebie – jej afekt do Hannibala Lectera urósł do niebezpiecznego rozmiaru.

Przyznanie, że lubi doktora wydawało jej się już niedopowiedzeniem i to karygodnym. Łapała się na egoistycznych pytaniach typu, czego ona pragnie i odpowiedź która się nasuwała – być bliżej doktora – już jej nie satysfakcjonowała. Chciała konkretu.

Jak bardzo blisko niego pragnie się znaleźć? – pytała sama siebie, patrząc na swoją otwartą dłoń. Zamknęła oczy, nie przejmując się mówiącym nauczycielem i spróbowała sobie go wyobrazić. Poszło jej bardzo łatwo. Postać Lectera niemal od razu zamajaczyła jej przed oczyma.

„I co dalej? Jak bardzo blisko pragnę być? Pokaż mi”

Jej wyobraźnia zaczęła wykonywać rozkaz z jej myśli. Dr Lecter w marzeniach zaczął podchodzić do niej niespiesznie. Dotknął jej twarzy, najpierw podbródek, a potem przesunął dłoń na policzek. Mogła niemal poczuć to ciepło. Nie wytrzymała i jej własna postać z jej wyobrażenia zrobiła odpowiedni ruch w stronę tego mężczyzny. Pocałowali się…

Clarice otworzyła oczy, żałując, że to jedynie jej ubogie marzenia, bez doświadczenia. Ale dzięki nim miała odpowiedź. To już nie była przyjaźń.

„Nie znam innych słów, których można by użyć, więc przyznam po prostu…Zakochałam się w Hannibalu Lecterze”

Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Miała swój wynik. Każda rozmowa i wyznanie jakie dzieliła z doktorem zawsze burzyło jakąś barierę pomiędzy nimi, aż w końcu zaprowadziło ją to tutaj…nie chciała już przed tym uciekać, nie było potrzeby. Nic jej już przed tymi uczuciami nie broniło.

Ale co teraz? Cóż…trzeba się będzie postarać. Nie zostawi tak tego, nie kiedy wreszcie poczuła się jak ludzka istota i poczuła do kogoś tak silny afekt i przywiązanie. Czegoś takiego nie można wypuścić z rąk. Chciała być z nim.

A co z ich znaczną różnicą wieku? 20 lat to nie jest mało. Co z ich różnicami społecznymi i majątkowymi? Co z różnicami w charakterze i inteligencji? Co z możliwą opinią innych ludzi na temat ich związku? Clarice miała jedną odpowiedź na te wszystkie pytania, czyli…

Pieprzyć to!

 

***

 

Dr Lecter porządkował rzeczy na biurku, gdy do jego uszu doszło głośne pukanie do drzwi jego gabinetu. Doktor zdziwił się nieco. Spojrzał na zegarek. Poprzedni pacjent wyszedł jakieś pięć minut temu i do następnego miał trochę czasu. Natomiast Clarice jeszcze nie skończyła zajęć. Powinna była się zjawić tutaj dopiero za godzinę, to nie mogła być ona.

Doktor podszedł i otworzył drzwi. Wyjrzał i jego zaciekawienie doczekało się interesującej odpowiedzi. To była niespodzianka.

\- To wy…Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Niespodziewana wizyta?

Za jego drzwiami stała…grupka dzieci. Sześcioro dokładnie rzecz biorąc, czterech chłopców i dwie dziewczynki.

\- My tylko na chwilę. Możemy? – odezwała się dziewczynka na przedzie.

\- Ależ oczywiście. Mówiłem wam, że jesteście zawsze mile widziani – Hannibal otworzył drzwi szerzej i wpuścił dzieci do środka. Weszły bez wahania, jakby były u siebie.

Mali goście stanęli w centrum tego eleganckiego pomieszczenia, a doktor naprzeciw nich. Widział te dzieciaki po raz pierwszy od pięciu miesięcy. Oczywiście trochę się zmieniły, dlatego chciał im się przyjrzeć. Ich wiek był różny, od ośmiu do jedenastu lat. Jego ostatnie spotkanie z nimi było podczas ich ostatniej…terapii.

Oczywiście, że pacjentami doktora były również dzieci. One są najbardziej delikatne i podatne na traumy. Nie rzadko potrzebna im pomoc specjalisty, gdy przeżyją coś wstrząsającego. I właśnie z tą szóstką dr Lecter spotkał się na gruncie zawodowym, choć z każdym z nich w różnych okolicznościach. One same nigdy wcześniej się ze sobą nie zetknęły, ale do czasu.

Lecter zaczął wodzić wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego dziecka. Trzeba poznać je bliżej.

Pierwszy chłopiec, najmłodszy z całej grupy, miał na imię Alex. Jak na chłopca jego uroda była wyjątkowa, można go było nazwać nawet uroczym. Taki śliczny, nieśmiały chłopczyk. Piękna twarzyczka w połączeniu jasnych loczków na głowie i niebieskich oczek dawały słodki efekt. Ale właśnie ta uroda była dla małego Alexa zgubna. Chłopiec padł w szkole ofiarą pedofila, nauczyciela, który najpierw zdobył jego zaufanie, a potem będąc oczarowany dzieckiem, zgwałcił je w toalecie. Późnym wieczorem woźna znalazła rannego i nieprzytomnego Alexa w kabinie toaletowej. Chłopiec trafił do szpitala z prawie że rozdartym odbytem. Właśnie tam natknął się na niego dr Lecter. Jeszcze w tamtym okresie Hannibal pracował czasami w szpitalu, proszono go na zastępstwo. Rodzice Alexa poprosili właśnie jego o pomoc psychiatryczną. Ich synek się zmienił…Bali się o niego.

Doktor przeniósł wzrok na następnego chłopca, stojącego tuż przy Alexie. Nazywał się Victor i miał dziesięć lat. Jak się na niego patrzyło, trudno było uwierzyć, że pochodzi z bogatej rodziny, ponieważ jego wygląd był bardzo niechlujny i nie mowa tu o ubiorze. Najbardziej w oczy rzucały się jego włosy. Była bardzo jasne, długie jak u dziewczynki i przede wszystkim strasznie nierówno przycięte, jeśli w ogóle były przycinane kiedykolwiek. Nawet grzywka opadała mu na twarz, przesłaniając jej znaczną część, działała niemal jak maska. Oczu w ogóle nie było spod niej widać.

Victor miał bardzo podobny problem jak Alex, ale nie skończył tak nagle brutalnie skrzywdzony. Jego krzywda trwała bardzo długo i była dawkowana. Chłopiec padł ofiarą najbliższej mu osoby, czyli swojego ojca. Tata Victora zawsze był homoseksualistą, ale ponieważ należał do znamienitego rodu nie było mowy, aby członek ich rodziny przyniósł im taką hańbę. Zmuszono go do małżeństwa, z którego narodził się Victor. Jego ojciec napędzony ukrytymi pragnieniami stoczył się na złą drogę i zaczął molestować syna. Dotykał go kiedy tylko zostawali sami, trwało to ze trzy lata. Victor podobno bardzo zdziwaczał, tak opisała to jego matka. Nie dawał sobie ścinać włosów, mówiąc że chce zasłonić swoją twarz. Chował się po domu w różnych miejscach, nawet po szafkach. Matka posłała go w końcu do psychiatry, do dr Lectera. Doktor po drugim spotkaniu z chłopcem podał matce diagnozę.

Następne dziecko, dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka o imieniu Irene. W odróżnieniu od dwóch kolegów, dziewczynka nie była ani trochę ładna. Jedyne co było w niej piękne to jej długie blond włosy. Ale na tym się kończyło. Irene nosiła gruby sweter i długą, staromodną spódnicę. Jej nijaką twarz przysłaniały ogromne, okrągłe okulary. Wyglądała jak mała, brzydka kujonka. I taka w sumie była. Zimna, nie ukazująca emocji, skupiona jedynie na nauce. Czasami w jej słowach dało się słyszeć okrucieństwo, nie przejawiała żalu po nikim, nawet jak umarła jej matka. Dr Lecter spotkał Irene na pewnym przyjęciu u znamienitego lekarza, była jego córką. Jako że była dzieckiem gospodarza, Lecterowi udało się sporo o niej dowiedzieć. Jak np. to, że dziewczynka stała się taka z dnia na dzień. Podobno kiedyś była normalną, towarzyską i miłą dziewczynką. W jedną noc nagle zmieniła się w bezdusznego robota. Hannibal chciał znaleźć przyczynę, dlatego po powrocie do domu zaczął przeszukiwać stare gazety, które trzymał na makulaturę. Jego przeczucie go nie zawiodło. Znał szkołę do której chodziła Irene i wiedział którego dokładnie dnia nastąpiła ta gwałtowna zmiana w dziecku. Okazało się, że tego dnia, w miejscu, które znajdowało się na drodze Irene do domu, wydarzył się makabryczny gwałt i morderstwo kobiety. Pory dnia się zgadzały. Dr Lecter był pewien, że dziewczynka była świadkiem całego zdarzenia. Musiała jakimś cudem to widzieć na własne oczy i przemilczała to. A jak to się stało to już jedynie Irene wiedziała.

Ostatnia dwójka chłopców, czyli Damien i Alphonse, w skrócie Al. Chłopcy byli braćmi, bliźniakami dwujajowymi. Byli najstarsi z grupy, czyli mieli po jedenaście lat. Obaj mieli bardzo ciemne włosy, ale twarze były prawie zupełnie różne. A przynajmniej się wydawały, a to dlatego, że Al miał wiecznie zagniewaną minę, jakby był wściekły. Przez to wydawał się brzydszy od swojego brata. Damien wyglądał na opanowanego i było widać, że rośnie na przystojnego młodzieńca. Gdyby Al spróbował zmienić wyraz twarzy, mógłby być podobny do brata, a tak wyglądał jak jego przeciwieństwo.

Obaj chłopcy w pewnym sensie byli wyjątkowi na tle grupy, ponieważ…żadnego z nich nie spotkała żadna trauma. Nigdy nie przytrafiło im się nic okropnego jak reszcie, mieli wszystko czego chcieli, majątek i kochającą rodzinę. Jednakże…obaj przejawiali niezdrowy przejaw do agresji. Jak się im przyglądało zawsze można było znaleźć jakieś siniaki czy zadrapania. Często się bili i to nie tylko dlatego że ktoś ich prowokował. Sami prowokowali bójki. I zawsze wygrywali, często mocno krzywdząc inne dzieci. Obaj nigdy tego nie żałowali, a nawet byli dumni. Rodzice braci wysłali ich do Lectera na terapię, ale nie byli usatysfakcjonowani diagnozą doktora. Nie chcieli zaakceptować faktu, że ich synowie…po prostu tacy byli, bez powodu przejawiali skłonności sadystyczne. Tacy się urodzili, nie było na to rady. Czasami po prostu na świat przychodziły istoty, które jako dorosłe osoby po prostu stawały się potworami i nie można było ich uratować. To właśnie widział doktor w chłopcach. Rosnących okrutników.

Spojrzenie doktora spoczęło na ostatnim dziecku, stojącym na przodzie. Czarnowłosa, ładna dziewczynka o imieniu Lynnet, w skrócie Lynn. Miała 9 lat. To właśnie ona była w pewnym sensie inspiracją dla doktora, aby połączyć los tych dzieci. Ale po kolei, skąd Lecter ją znał? Tutaj wskazówką jest nazwisko Lynn, a mianowicie…Verger.

Lynn była kuzynką Masona i Margot Vergerów od strony ojca. A jak wiadomo Mason nie okazywał litości własnej siostrze, więc kuzynki także nie oszczędził. Dziewczynka spędziła kiedyś u kuzyna część wakacji. Wówczas obie z Margot trafiły do szpitala, obie zgwałcone. Sprawę wyciszono za pomocą pieniędzy. Obie dziewczynki, a także Masona oddano pod opiekę Lecterowi. Masona…spotkał okrutny los. Margot była silna i została popchnięta w odpowiednim kierunku, ale Lynn…Z nią było o wiele gorzej. Nie była tak silna jak kuzynka, jej trauma była o wiele mocniejsza. Przestała się odzywać i nie dało się z nią w ogóle komunikować, jakby odcięła się od świata i nie chciała przyjmować żadnych bodźców z zewnątrz.

Wszystkie te dzieci łączyło jedno. Nie dało się im pomóc.

Dr Lecter uważał, że te dzieci były tak złamane, że niemożliwe było, aby je ocalić. One nawet tego nie chciały. Śmiało zamierzały iść w kierunku autodestrukcji i nie chciały dać sobie pomóc. Ratunku nie było dla nich widać. Były zniszczone od wewnątrz, nieodwracalnie.

Wówczas, po poznaniu ostatniego z szóstki dzieci, Hannibal wpadł na pomysł. Zorganizował spotkanie. Zaprosił wszystkie dzieci do swojego gabinetu i zapoznał je ze sobą. Na początku były wobec siebie nieufne, ale po kilku słowach znalazły wspólny język. Tak zaczęła się dziecięca terapia grupowa dla całej szóstki. Po kilku spotkaniach Lynn nawet zaczęła mówić. Efekty dla rodziców prawie w ogóle nie były widoczne, ale dla Lectera już owszem. Dzieci zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą. Ich złamane dusze przyciągały się, poczuły że nie są same, że są podobne. Podczas jednego spotkania Al nie wytrzymał i zapytał.

\- Po co Pan to robi? – krzyknął wściekle – Co niby Pana obchodzimy? Udaje Pan gównianego świętego, czy co?!

Dr Lecter nie wydawał się poruszony wybuchem chłopca. Wręcz przeciwnie, była bardzo kontent.

\- Jako lekarz mam obowiązek wam pomóc. Ale nie da wam się pomóc według normalnej definicji dla moralnego społeczeństwa. Dlatego tylko ja mogę to zrobić.

Dzieci wydawały się zszokowane, ale słuchały dalej. Ta szczerość i brak oporów przed ostrymi słowami wobec nich, ich zaszokował.

\- Wasza przyszłość nie wygląda dobrze. Wyrośniecie na wyrzutki społeczeństwa. Ludzi, których wszyscy nienawidzą i unikają. Takich, którzy z moralnego punktu widzenia, powinni być w więzieniu. Tego nie da się powstrzymać i szczerze mówiąc nawet nie chcę tego robić. Jesteście jacy jesteście. To właśnie wy! To czego nie chcę to to, żebyście stali się takimi ścierwami, których sam nienawidzę. A bez mojej interwencji tak by się rzeczywiście stało. Nie mogę was zmienić, ale mogę was pokierować. Chce żebyście zamiast być chaosem, stali się ludźmi, którzy go rozsiewają. Takie istoty są najbardziej interesujące.

Dzieci nie potrafiły na to odpowiedzieć, ale po tym wydarzeniu były bardziej skłonne do współpracy. Aż w końcu nadeszło to ich ostatnie spotkanie pięć miesięcy temu. Grupka trochę się zdziwiła, że terapia kończy się tak szybko, ale słowa Lectera na pożegnanie dały im sporo do myślenia.

\- To, że więcej nic nie mogę dla was zrobić, nie znaczy, że nie powrócicie na ścieżkę autodestrukcji. Wciąż możecie źle skończyć. Chyba że…zostaniecie razem. Trzymajcie się w szóstkę, a dacie sobie radę ze wszystkim. Dopełniacie się nawzajem. Jedynie żyjąc razem zachowacie w sobie ową część, która nie pozwala stać się wam kreaturami, którymi gardzę. Niedługo społeczeństwo zacznie was odrzucać, ale wy sobie nigdy tego nie zrobicie. Potrzebujecie się nawzajem, cała szóstka. A ty Lynn… – zwrócił się do dziewczynki, kładąc jej dłoń na głowie - …staniesz na czele tej dziwnej rodzinki. Jeśli to ty będziesz przewodzić, to wierzę, że nigdy się nie rozdzielicie. Twoje zadanie to trzymać waszą szóstkę razem. Pilnuj, abyście nie stali się niegodnymi życia istotami. Albo w przyszłości…będę musiał się wami zająć.

Od tamtego dnia dr Lecter nie widział żadnego z dzieci. Zebrał kilka skarg od ich rodziców za to, że ich pociechy nie zostały wyleczone, ale nie przejmował się tym. Tylko on i one wiedziały,  co się naprawdę stało. Żaden inny lekarz nie próbowałby im pomóc nie zmieniając ich, ale chroniąc przed zgubnymi wpływami ich dróg życia. Nikt inny nie zaakceptowałby ich złej natury…

A dzisiaj znów do niego przyszły. Na chwilę, jak same rzekły.

\- A więc…o co chodzi? – spytał doktor.

Lynn spojrzała za siebie w prawo, na Alexa, Victora i Irene, a potem w lewo na Damiena i Ala, jakby szukając potwierdzenia, że powinna to zrobić. Towarzysze zgodnie kiwnęli głowami.

\- Rodzice chcieli to przede mną ukryć – powiedział dziewczynka odważnie, ale wzrok miała utkwiony w podłogę – Ale dzisiaj ich podsłuchałam. Przepraszam, dopiero się dowiedziałam.

\- O czym? – Lecter już miał podejrzenie i było ono słuszne.

\- O Masonie – Lynn uniosła wzrok i spojrzała w oczy doktorowi – O tym, co mu się stało.

\- Tak, to przykre – słowa Lectera nie pasowały do jego wyrazu twarzy. Uśmiechał się, zadowolony z tego faktu.

\- Dlatego przyszliśmy, aby powiedzieć… - dziewczynka zacisnęła pięści, ale utrzymała kontakt wzrokowy - …Dziękuję, doktorze Lecter.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Lecter zwęził brwi, odpowiedział po dobrej minucie.

\- Za co?

\- Przecież Pan wie – odezwał się Damien, uśmiechając się złośliwie – Był pod pańską „opieką”. Powiedział nam Pan kiedyś, że się nim zajmie.

\- Bardzo dobrze Pan to zrobił, jak widać – dorzucił swoje Al, ale jego uśmiech był bardziej maniakalny i odrobinę dziki.

\- Właśnie po to przyszliśmy. Jedynie po to. Nic nie powiemy, nigdy więcej. Tylko ten jeden raz – Lynn uniosła swą małą dłoń w stronę Lectera – Dziękuję…bardzo dziękuję…

One domyśliły się, że stan Masona to była jego sprawka. A mimo to, żadne nie było wstrząśnięte czy przestraszone. Alex był onieśmielony, Victor nie do odczytania, Irene poważna, Damien i Alphonse rozradowani w swojej sadystycznej naturze, a Lynnet była po prostu wdzięczna.

„Miałem rację” – pomyślał Hannibal Lecter – „To naprawdę przerażające…potworne dzieciaki. Mogę być z nich dumny”

Doktor uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i uścisnął dłoń dziewczynki. Przerażające to one mogły być dla innych, ale nie dla niego.

\- Nie ma za co. On już ci nigdy nic nie zrobi.

Wszyscy zrozumieli się bez zbędnych dopowiedzeń.

Kiedy dzieci wyszły, doktor obserwował je chwilę przez okno. Jakiś patrolujący okolice policjant zawołał coś do nich, na co dzieciaki zaczęły uciekać. Dziewczynki i mały Alex nie byli tak sprawni i mieli trudności z nadążeniem za resztą. Dlatego sobie pomogli. Damien złapał Lynn za rękę,  Al zrobił to samo w stosunku do Irene, a Victor wobec Alexa. Razem w ten sposób udało im się uciec.

\- No proszę, proszę…

 

***

 

Incydent z dziećmi poszedł w zapomnienie. Lecter wiedział, że nie musi się niczego obawiać z ich strony. Jego myśli zajmowała obecnie tylko jedna osoba.

Clarice zjawiła się o właściwej dla niej porze. Dzisiaj klasycznie wybrała dla siebie siedzenie na fotelu dla pacjentów. Pomiędzy ostatnimi wizytami nie stało się między nimi nic istotnego. Dopiero teraz, gdy gabinet oficjalnie został zamknięty, Starling przeszła na nowy i najprawdopodobniej ostatni poziom swoich wspomnień.

\- Nienawidzę go! Jestem na niego tak wściekła, że mogłabym roznieść to miejsce.

Nareszcie! Lecter tylko na to czekał. Na kres tych dziewczęcych wynurzeń i dojście w końcu do tego punktu. Nie mogło to się zdarzyć w lepszym momencie.

\- Polazł tam jak idiota w środku nocy, za ten sklep i dał się zabić. Czemu? Bo mu broń się zablokowała! Najgłupszy powód świata. W ogóle nie wiedział co robić! A potem ja i mama musiałyśmy sprzątać motele, żeby nas utrzymać. Obrzydliwcy zostawiali na szafkach zużyte prezerwatywy. I musiałyśmy się tak poniżać, dlatego, że on nas zostawił!

Gdyby ktokolwiek wypowiedział te słowa do Clarice, na pewno dostałby w twarz. Dziewczyna nie darowałaby nikomu, kto by tak mówił o jej ojcu. Musiała te myśli trzymać naprawdę głęboko w sobie, skoro dopiero teraz wybuchła.

\- On chciał tylko, żebyś była szczęśliwa i żyła w dostatku – Lecter, który czasami pozwalał sobie zakpić z ojca Starling, nagle spróbował go obronić.

\- Chęci w jednej ręce, a gówno w drugiej: sprawdź która ręka ma ciężej – ten tekst Clarice musiała jak nic zapożyczyć od swych kolegów z domu dziecka. Chyba po raz pierwszy wulgarność dziewczyny zadowoliła jej rozmówce. Może nawet i ośmieliła.

\- Trudno nie przyznać racji – zaśmiał się cicho, po czym wstał z fotela i podszedł do dziewczyny. Starling nie spuszczała z niego wzroku – Ciekawe co by powiedziała „ty” sprzed miesiąca, gdybym powiedział jej, że sama z własnej woli wyznałaś mi to wszystko i pozwalasz bez oporów bym łamał twą wiarę w ojca.

\- Wyśmiałaby się Panu w twarz – rzekła, odwzajemniając uśmiech, ciesząc się w duchu, że doktor podszedł tak blisko.

\- Myślę, że jesteś gotowa – powiedział zagadkowo, bardzo z czegoś kontent.

\- Gotowa na co? – uniosła brew, zaintrygowana tym zdaniem.

\- Na ostateczne uwolnienie cię od twej wiary. I jutro to zrobimy. A właściwie zmuszę cię do stawieniu jej czoła i zadecydowaniu, co chcesz z nią zrobić. Wiedząc już to wszystko.

Uda się, jutro Clarice będzie wolna od bycia córeczką tatusia i doktor będzie mógł przejść do swojego następnego celu. Ożywienia Miszy. Od jutra będzie mógł robić dla niej miejsce.

\- A niby jak Pan chce to zrobić? – w jej wypowiedzi nie było niedowierzania, za to zdecydowanie była ciekawość.

\- Niespodzianka Clarice – odpowiedział z obietnicą w głosie.

Po chwili dr Lecter odwrócił się i podszedł do okna. Starling obserwowała go z fotela. Hannibal wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Była już ciemna noc, a na niebo było pełno gwiazd. Doktor przyglądając się im, poczuł jak ogarniają go sprzeczne uczucia. Nie zastanawiając się na tym co robi, otworzył okno i pozwolił, aby chłodne powietrze owiało jego twarz.

\- Podejdź tu, Clarice – powiedział cicho, nie odrywając wzroku od nocnego nieba. Dziewczynie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wykonała polecenie i stanęła przy boku Lectera, tak blisko jak to było grzecznie możliwe. Powędrowała za jego spojrzeniem i sama spojrzała w niebo – Naprawdę piękny widok… - westchnął doktor – Widzisz to, moja droga? – Hannibal wskazał coś na niebie.

\- Tak, widzę – Starling nie pamiętała, aby kiedykolwiek podziwiała piękno nocnego nieba i teraz tego żałowała. Zaparł jej dech swoją niezwykłością, podziwiała go.

\- To Orion – wyjaśnił – A obok niego Jowisz – dr Lecter na dobrą chwilę popadł w zadumę. Naszła go dziwna, ale głęboka myśl. Przeczucie mówiło mu, że na swój sposób jest ona ważna. Wypowiedział ją na głos, w pewien uroczysty sposób – Myślę, że … Niektóre z naszych gwiazd są takie same. Clarice…

Starling przeniosła na niego swój zaskoczony wzrok. Poczuła się…jakby powiedział jej jakiś komplement. Jedno zdanie, a przyprawiło ją o szybsze bicie serca i dumę. Jakieś ciepło zaczęło się kumulować w jej klatce piersiowej. Była poruszona.

\- To brzmiało niemalże…romantycznie – odrzekła miękkim tonem.

\- Pewnie tak… - powiedział, poprzedzając to lekkim uśmiechem. Nagle zerknął w dół zaalarmowany. Clarice ujęła jego dłoń i splotła ich palce. Zawahał się, ale w ostateczności nie wzbronił jej tego, ani nie zabrał ręki. Jej dłoń była tak przyjemnie ciepła…nie chciał ich rozłączać.

I stali tak razem jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Blisko siebie, dłonie splecione w silnym uścisku, pochłonięci widokiem ich wspólnych gwiazd. One były naprawdę…przepiękne.

 

***

 

Dr Lecter zatrzymał samochód na poboczu, przecznicę od sierocińca Clarice. Zawsze się tu zatrzymywał, kiedy podwoził dziewczynę. Teraz to już musiał to robić, odkąd przesiadywali razem do późna. Sam dobrze wiedział jakie niebezpieczeństwa grożą młodej dziewczynie w środku nocy w dużym mieście.

\- To…jak to będzie z jutrem? – spytała Starling, gdy tylko doktor zgasił silnik. Widać było, że się niepokoi, że jej towarzysz zmienił plany.

\- Będę na ciebie czekał w tym miejscu o 10.00. Odpowiada ci ta pora? – zapytał uprzejmie, uspokajając ją.

\- Tak…Jak najbardziej.

Jutrzejszy dzień zapowiadał się interesująco.

Kiedy Clarice wyszła z auta, a potem zniknęła z pola widzenia, Lecter spojrzał na swoją otwartą dłoń. Wciąż czuł ciepło jej dłoni, w ogóle nie chciało go opuścić. Przybliżył ją do swojej twarzy i powąchał. Tak…wyraźnie czuł jej zapach.

Wspaniałe…zupełnie jakby zostawiła na nim swój niewidzialny ślad.

Kolejny raz poczuł jakąś obawę, ale co dziwne, to już nie było nieprzyjemne.

 

***

 

Clarice zerknęła na zegarek. Miała jeszcze 10 minut. Ubrana, zwarta i gotowa wyszła z pokoju. Pośpieszyła szybko w stronę wyjścia z sierocińca. Kilkoro miniętych dzieci posłało jej zdziwione spojrzenia, ponieważ jej nie rozpoznawały. Nic dziwnego, Starling bywała tu już tylko na sen i śniadanie.

Pokonawszy tą krótką drogę, nie zawiodła się. Samochód doktora Lectera czekał już w odpowiednim miejscu. Podbiegła i wsiadła do niego, nie wahając się. Doktor siedział na miejscu kierowcy, powitał ją uprzejmym skinieniem głowy.

\- Dzień dobry, Clarice. Dobrą miałaś noc?

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze. Tak, nie miałam żadnych koszmarów. A Pan?

\- Ja także żadnych nie miałem.

\- A w ogóle je Pan miewa? – spytała, tym razem już niedowierzając.

\- Owszem…czasami mam.

Och…to było coś nowego.

Dr Lecter odpalił silnik i wyjechał na drogę. Pojechali na północ, w stronę centrum miasta. Przez krótki czas trwała całkowita cisza. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała po prostu co ma rzec po wyznaniu doktora, więc on musiał zacząć.

\- Kiedy dojedziemy w pierwsze miejsce, możesz być mocno zaskoczona. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz odważna.

Clarice już teraz była zdziwiona. Sądziła, że pojadą do gabinetu lub do niego, a nie w jakieś publiczne miejsce. Mogli się na kogoś natknąć…

\- To gdzie my właściwie jedziemy?

\- Zobaczysz – odrzekł zagadkowo – Powiem jedynie, że twoja umiejętność przemykania się po korytarzach niezauważona, którą nabyłaś u mnie w pracy i w sierocińcu, może okazać się przydatna.

Clarice zmarszczyła brwi, ale się więcej nie odezwała. Wiedziała, że dalsze wypytywanie nie ma żadnego sensu. Zamiast tego sama próbowała wydedukować dokąd jadą, wyglądając przez okno i patrząc którędy się przemieszczają.

Jednakże nawet używając całej swojej inteligencji, nie mogła powstrzymać ogromu zdumienia i dezorientacji, kiedy dr Lecter zaparkował…pod szpitalem. Po co tu przyjechali? Aż strach się bać co on tam wymyślił.

Doktor wysiadł z auta i spacerowym krokiem ruszył w stronę budynku. Clarice niepewnie poszła za nim i dotrzymywała mu kroku. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, na razie. Na zewnątrz byli jedynie jacyś pogrążeni w ponurych rozmyślaniach ludzie. Jeden z nich nawet płakał. Na kilku ławkach siedzieli staruszkowie w szlafrokach i czytali gazety. Lecter i Starling mogli dla nich wszystkich praktycznie nie istnieć.

\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie – odezwał się w końcu doktor, przystając niedaleko wejścia – Wejdę teraz do środka. Ty wejdź dopiero jakieś 10 sekund po mnie. Podążaj za mną, zachowując dystans. Po prostu najnaturalniej w świecie przechodź po korytarzach, jakbyś doskonale wiedziała dokąd zmierzasz. Udawaj, że to, że idziesz w tym samym kierunku co ja, to czysty przypadek. Żadnych podejrzanych ruchów, czy głupot. To nie ma wyglądać, jakbyś mnie śledziła. Dasz radę to zrobić, jak sądzę?

\- Dam. To nie będzie trudne – odparła pewnie Clarice, niczemu się nie dziwiąc, a nawet trochę ekscytując. Brzmiało to tak, jakby zamierzali zrobić coś niegodziwego. A już po co to robią, to inna sprawa. W końcu całkowicie ufała swojemu towarzyszowi – A co mam zrobić, jeśli ktoś mnie zaczepi lub spyta gdzie idę?

\- Zignoruj go. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że nikt cię nie zaczepi. W tym miejscu pełno jest zwykłych ludzi, np. odwiedzających. Nie wzbudzisz żadnego zdziwienia. A co do dalszych działań… - zrobił krótką pauzę, rozglądając się szybko - …Kiedy zobaczysz po jakimś czasie, że się zatrzymałem i rozmawiam z kimś w dyżurce, przyczaj się i w odpowiednim momencie, gdy dam ci sygnał, ty szybko przemkniesz obok nas. Następnie podejdź do pierwszych metalowych drzwi, jakie napotkasz i zaczekaj tam na mnie.

\- Dobrze. Żaden problem.

\- Grzeczna dziewczynka – rzekł usatysfakcjonowany z jej nastawienia i braku sprzeciwów, po czym odszedł i zniknął we wnętrzu budynku.

Starling odliczyła w myślach 10 sekund i natychmiast ruszyła za nim. Bez wahania, czy nieśmiałości, bardzo pewna siebie kroczyła do przodu. Mijała lekarzy, pielęgniarki, pacjentów oraz ich krewnych, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Starała się wyglądać naturalnie i nie patrzeć zbyt nachalnie w stronę Lectera, idącego daleko przed nią. Zerkała tylko co jakiś czas, aby nie stracić go z oczu. Musiała przyznać, że nieźle szło jej to aktorstwo.

W pewnej chwili, doktor zniknął jej z zasięgu wzroku, skręcając gwałtownie w któryś z licznych rozwidleń korytarzy. Clarice podążyła za nim i zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Dotarli do tego momentu. Dr Lecter stał przy dyżurce i rozmawiał z jakimś mężczyzną za ladą.

Dziewczyna zaczęła sunąć w ich stronę, przywierając plecami do ściany. Przystanęła w miejscu, w którym mogła być najbliżej doktora, a jednocześnie wzrok obcego nie mógł jej dosięgnąć. Czekając, zerknęła na przeciwległą ścianę. Wisiała tam tabliczka informacyjna. W drodze tutaj minęła takich setki. Informowały one o kierunku, w którym trzeba iść, aby dojść do odpowiednich sal, wydziałów, sekcji. Ta tabliczka przed nią informowała, że na końcu tego korytarza jest…

…kostnica.

Clarice na chwilę zdębiała. Zmierzali do kostnicy, ale po jaką cholerę? Lecter chce jej pokazać jakieś trupy? To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego wspominał coś o odwadze, lecz powodu dla którego to robi to już nie bardzo. Nie mogła znaleźć w tym żadnej logiki. Ale mimo tego wszystkiego nie czuła żadnego strachu, choć pojawiła się lekka gęsia skórka i …owszem, mała ciekawość.

Przez swój szok dziewczyna omal nie przegapiła sygnału doktora. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili go spostrzegła, jak dyskretnie macha na nią ręką, w ogóle na nią nie patrząc. Clarice najszybciej i jednocześnie najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, przemknęła koło dyżurki i stojącego przy niej Lectera. Pozwoliła sobie na jedno zerknięcie. Mężczyzna w dyżurce stał odwrócony tyłem i przeszukiwał jakąś szufladę z teczkami. Trochę się na sobie zawiodła, że nie podsłuchała ich wymiany zdań, ale już było na to za późno.

Podążyła kawałek korytarzem, pokonała jeden zakręt i znalazła owe metalowe drzwi. Teraz już wiedziała dokąd prowadzą…ale po co ona ma tam iść? Od całkiem długiego czasu Starling przebywała z doktorem prawie że każdego dnia, ale zrozumienie jego motywów działań wciąż wydawało się niemożliwe.

Czekanie nie trwało zbyt długo. Dr Lecter zjawił się przy niej jakieś dwie minuty później. W dłoni trzymał jakiś mały kluczyk.

\- I co Clarice? – zagadnął – Jesteś zaintrygowana?

\- Powiem, że nawet bardzo. Proszę wybaczyć, ale już nie wytrzymam. Dlaczego zabiera mnie Pan, a właściwie przemyca, do kostnicy?

\- Dowiesz się już za chwileczkę – odpowiedział wkładając kluczyk do zamka owych drzwi i otworzył je – Panie przodem – przepuścił ją w drzwiach. Za nimi były schody, prowadzące w dół. Słabe światło z góry automatycznie się zapaliło i oświetliło cały ten tunel.

Clarice od razu poczuła przejmujący chłód, gdy tylko zaczęła nimi schodzić. Odruchowo zapięła swoją bluzę z kapturem.

\- Nie obawiaj się – mówił dalej Lecter, idąc tuż za nią – Jesteśmy tu tylko my dwoje i nikt nie będzie nas tu nachodził. Postarałem się, aby nikt się tu nie zjawił przez dłuższy czas. Nikt tu nie przyjdzie.

\- Jak Panu się w ogóle udało to zaaranżować?

\- Miałem tutaj kilku dłużników, oraz znajomych, którzy łatwo poddają się manipulacji. Spędziłem w tym miejscu prawie całą swoją karierę zawodową. Wpierw jako stażysta, a potem jako pełnoprawny lekarz. Do dzisiaj tu trochę pomagam, kiedy potrzebne jest zastępstwo.

Dziewczyna szybko przyswoiła te informacje. Brzmiały sensownie. Właśnie w chwili, gdy skończyła, oboje dotarli na sam dół. Clarice szybko obiegła wzrokiem owe chłodne i przyprawiające o dreszcze miejsce.

W pierwszej kolejności w oczy rzucał się ten ogrom metalowych drzwiczek, z wysuwanymi niby szuflady, za którymi na pewno trzymane były zwłoki. To jak ogromna komoda, tyle że na trupy. Dalszą przestrzeń zajmowały już stoły sekcyjne. Wszystkie były puste…poza jednym.

Na jednym ze stołów ktoś narzucił czerwoną, aksamitną narzutę. Była widać, że coś przykrywa, miała niewielkie wybrzuszenia. Zbyt małe jednakże na ludzkie ciało, ale… To było coś mniejszego i miało charakterystyczne kształty. Można się było domyśleć co tam jest.

Clarice nie odrywała wzroku od tego stołu. Dr Lecter stał tuż przy jej boku. Ona czekała na jego ruch. On najwidoczniej dawał jej czas na domysły.

\- Kiedyś powiedziałaś mi co pragniesz osiągnąć – mężczyzna zaczął mówić - Kim pragniesz zostać. Twoje ambicje sięgały aż do FBI. Ja powiedziałem ci, że idealnie się do tego nadajesz. Nadal to podtrzymuję. Masz talent i inteligencję, która na pewno rozwinie się w wiekiem. Zdecydowanie nadajesz się do pracy w służbie prawa, ale…czy ta praca nadaje się dla ciebie?

Dziewczyna na chwilę wstrzymała oddech. Szybko zwróciła twarz w kierunku doktora i napotkała jego magnetyzujące spojrzenie. Czerwone punkciki jarzyły się  tak jasno, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Wzmacniały efekt jego mocy nad nią.

\- Czy naprawdę to chcesz robić w życiu? Czy to to uszczęśliwi cię i da długotrwałą satysfakcję? Taką, która nie skończy się następnymi koszmarami, a naprawdę je zakończy? Czy jest w stanie znieść hipokryzję i korupcję ze strony przełożonych i siedzieć cichutko jak mysz pod miotłą? Potrafiłabyś nie wybuchnąć, gdyby zaczęto cię dyskryminować za twoje osiągnięcia oraz płeć? Jak długo mogłabyś ciągnąć taką tyradę, wyniszczającą twojego silnego ducha? Uwierz mi Clarice…zawiść ludzka ma ogromną moc, zwłaszcza, gdy jej ofiarą jest zdolna kobieta. Kobieta zdolniejsza od tuzina pracujących tam mężczyzn. Jest wojownikiem, ale pojedynczym. Wierz mi, ty jesteś **za** dobra dla FBI. Przyjmą cię tam z otwartymi ramionami, a potem zaczną wyniszczać i rzucać kłody pod nogi, dyskryminować cię, abyś nie zaszła wyżej od nich. Praca, do której się nadajesz będzie ucinać twoje piękne skrzydła. A znając ciebie, nie będziesz trzymać tej wyszczekanej buźki zamkniętej, co tylko pogorszy sprawę. I najważniejsze pytanie… - Lecter ujął prawą dłoń dziewczyny i otworzył ją. Następnie drugą ręką wyjął coś z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej marynarki i ułożył to uroczyście na jej otwartej dłoni. Nie zabierał przez chwilę dłoni, aby nie odsłaniać tego, co jej dał - …Czy twoje marzenie, na które tak ciężko pracujesz naprawdę jest twoim marzeniem? Czy może… - zabrał dłoń - …twojego ojca?

Clarice zobaczyła, że ma w ręku odznakę policyjną. Nie wiedziała, czy jest prawdziwa. W każdym razie taka się wydawała. Patrzyła na nią z ciężkim sercem.

\- Moja droga… - kontynuował Lecter - …ty żyjesz jego marzeniem. Powiedz mi, wiesz, że twój ojciec nie żyje, prawda?

\- Tak. On nie żyje, wiem – odrzekła cicho.

Dr Lecter odsunął się od niej i podszedł do owego wyróżniającego się stołu sekcyjnego. Clarice nieświadomie podeszła tam za nim. Ściskając odznakę w dłoni, miała już przeczucie co zaraz ujrzy. I rzeczywiście, miała rację.

Doktor zabrał narzutę ze stołu jednym płynnym ruchem. Wówczas ich oczom ukazał się szkielet. Był niepełny, w niektórych miejscach kości już nie trzymały się siebie. Najlepiej zachowaną częścią była czaszka i kości dłoni. Na kościach żeber było ułożone prześcieradło.

\- Oto twój ojciec Clarice – powiedział Lecter - Popatrz na niego. Oto co zrobił z nim upływ czasu. Oto czym teraz jest. Oto co z niego zostało.

Starling nie wiedziała, czy doktor mówił niejako symbolicznie, czy może rzeczywiście jest to prawdziwy szkielet jej ojca. Odpowiedź była nieważna i tak. Bo w końcu jej tata tak czy siak miał już podobną formę.

Dziewczyna patrzyła się na te kości, ze spokojem, którego nikt inny oprócz Lectera by się u niej nie spodziewał. Bez emocji wpatrywała się w czaszkę, w puste oczodoły. Jedynym znakiem, który mówił, że Clarice w ogóle coś teraz czuje, była właśnie ta mocno zaciśnięta dłoń na odznace.

\- Czym była dla niego ta odznaka, Clarice? – spytał Lecter – Powiedz mi.

\- Dla niego znaczyła wszystko.

\- A dla ciebie?

Starling nie odpowiedziała. Odłożyła odznakę na stół, przy szczątkach, ale tylko po to, aby mieć wolne ręce. Ujęła nimi czaszkę i uniosła ją na wysokość swojej twarzy. Nie wykazała ani odrobiny obrzydzenia tym, że trzyma coś co kiedyś było ludzką głową.

\- Dla niego była…

Ostatnie słowo załamało się w jej ustach. Nie wytrzymała dłużej. Wybuchła, a gorące łzy zaczęły spływać jej po twarzy. Ręce opadły jej niżej, przez co jej łzy skapywały na czaszkę.

\- Kochałam mojego tatę – wychlipała – Najmocniej na świecie. Zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko. Tak bardzo się starał, abym miała wszystko co potrzebne. Dbał o mnie. Chwile z nim były najszczęśliwszymi w moim życiu.

Mówiła prawdę, tak samo jak mówiła prawdę, obrażając go i wściekając się na niego. To były dwie połówki tej samej monety.

Dr Lecter wyjął chusteczkę z kieszeni na piersi i podał ją dziewczynie, lecz ona była w stanie jedynie ścisnąć ją w dłoni. Wobec tego sam do niej podszedł i starł łzy z jej twarzy.

Clarice spojrzała na niego, poruszona tym gestem czułości i troski.

\- Wiem, że tak było. Ale to dla niego odznaka była ważna, nie dla ciebie. Żyjesz jego życiem. Spójrz… - wskazał palcem na szkielet - …on już odszedł. Tym jest on i jego ambicje. Clarice, wszystko co potrzebujesz od swojego ojca… - przeniósł palec, wskazując tym razem na nią samą - …masz w sobie. Prawdziwy on jest w tobie. Nie pozwól, aby te kości kierowały twoim życiem. Twój ojciec także by tego chciał. On nie chce żyć twoim życiem. On chce żyć w tobie.

Starling wypuściła ostatnie dwie łzy, po czym ostrożnie odłożyła czaszkę na jej miejsce. Z powrotem wzięła odznakę do rąk i wpatrywała się w nią uporczywie. Jej oczy wciąż miały w sobie resztki bólu.

\- Zostawię cię tu teraz z tymi szczątkami, Clarice – rzekł łagodnie Lecter, odsuwając się powoli – Będę czekał przy wejściu. Możesz tu zostać tak długo jak zechcesz. Wykrzycz w te puste oczodoły wszystkie obelgi i złość jaką nosisz w sobie, ale nie otrzymasz żadnej odpowiedzi. Kiedy już skończysz, weź ze sobą jedynie to…czego potrzebujesz.

Po tych słowach wyszedł zostawiając ją samą. Zerknął jeszcze raz za siebie. Clarice nie odrywała wzroku od szkieletu, nie mógł widzieć jej wyrazu twarzy.

Dr Lecter wyszedł z kostnicy i czekał. Jedną minutę, potem dwie. Był cierpliwy. W końcu po jakiś 10 minutach, Clarice wyszła zza metalowych drzwi. Nie było żadnych śladów łez. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się łagodnie w jego stronę.

Jej dłonie były puste.

Ofiarowana odznaka policyjna spoczęła na prześcieradle, na szkielecie. Tam gdzie było jej miejsce.

 

***

 

Opuszczając szpital, musieli tak jak poprzednio zachować wszystkie środki ostrożności i przemykać się, nie zwracając uwagi innych. Kolejny raz się powiodło. Clarice dołączyła do doktora kawałek po wyjściu ze szpitala.

Nie rozmawiali przez całą drogę do samochodu. Dr Lecter był bardzo zadowolony i przede wszystkim dumny. Starling natomiast czuła się, jakby olbrzymi ciężar spadł z jej ramion. Była spokojna i wyciszona. Tak lekko nie czuła się od lat. Mimo, że wydarzenia w kostnicy wstrząsnęły nią mocno, ich efekt okazał się oczyszczający. Uwalniający…

Oboje wsiedli do auta, ale doktor nie zapalił silnika. Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w ciszy. Nie była krępująca, bardziej już nieunikniona.

\- I co teraz? – spytała w końcu Clarice, zerkając na doktora.

\- Wszystko i nic – odpowiedział doktor, patrząc do przodu – Dokonałaś wyboru. Pokazałaś jak wiele przeszłaś przez ostatnie tygodnie. I jak bardzo dojrzałaś. A obecnie… - wreszcie włożył kluczyk do stacyjki i zapalił - …jest czas tylko dla nas.

„Tylko dla nas” – powtórzyła w myślach dziewczyna, czując się szczęśliwa. Tak po prostu. Tu, teraz, w tym momencie.

Odjechali z terenu placówki. Clarice już nie próbowała nawet zgadnąć gdzie jadą. Nagle przestało ją to obchodzić. Najważniejsze było to, że gdziekolwiek pojadą, dr Lecter będzie tuz obok. Potrzebowała go obok.

Pół godziny później oboje spacerowali wzdłuż pasażu handlowego. Clarice pomyślała, że jest to ich pierwszy raz, kiedy pokazali się razem gdzieś publicznie i sprawiło jej to niemałą radość. Już zapomniała, że kiedyś bała się tego, że wystawiając się razem na widok publiczny sprowadzi na doktora kłopoty. Obecnie żadnego lęku w niej nie było. Nie dlatego, że stała się nierozsądna. Teraz uważała, że ci co spróbują przysporzyć im jakichś problemów, tylko dlatego, że są blisko, sami skazują się na zemstę. I nie myślała tu jedynie o reakcji Lectera…sama także mogła pokazać pazury.

Mimo, że spacerowanie tak razem było dla niej miłe, nawet bardzo, to i tak nie mogła pozbyć się lekkiej irytacji. Ponieważ  przechodnie od czasu do czasu posyłali im ciekawskie spojrzenia. Pewnie nie tyle, przez ich różnice wieku (w końcu mogli by być po prostu spokrewnieni), co przez różnicę w ubiorze. Chodziło tu o różnicę klas społecznych, a w dodatku sklepy, które mijali nie należały, delikatnie rzecz biorąc, do finansowych możliwości dziewczyny. I było to widać.

\- Jak się czujesz, Clarice? – zapytał Lecter, lekkim tonem. Wydawał się niewzruszony tym, że ktoś co jakiś czas na nich zerkał.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. Czuję się…spokojna – chodziło jej o jej wnętrze. Wiedziała, że doktor rozumie o co jej chodzi.

\- A czy czujesz się dobrze w tym miejscu?

\- Trochę tak i trochę nie – odpowiedziała szczerze – Wkurzają mnie te gapie.

\- Mnie to też trochę irytuje – spojrzała w jego stronę, zdziwiona. Nie było tego po nim widać, wydawał się opanowany jak zwykle – Ale z innego powodu niż ciebie.

\- To znaczy?

Dr Lecter przystanął, a Clarice odruchowo zrobiła to samo. Odwrócił się przodem do niej.

\- Odpowiem ci, ale za chwilę. Teraz chcę ci coś powiedzieć. W moim planie było, abyśmy po tym spacerze pojechali do mojego domu, na kolację. Czy to ci odpowiada?

\- Tak – odrzekła bez wahania.

„Nawet bardziej niż sądzisz doktorku” – dodała w myślach.

\- Jednakże, mam do ciebie prośbę i nie jestem pewien jak ci ją wyłożyć, w taki sposób, aby nie urazić twojej dumy.

Starling zerknęła szybko na wystawę najbliższego sklepu, a potem z powrotem na doktora. Już zrozumiała. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco.

\- Proszę strzelać, doktorze. Szczerze, po prostu.

\- W porządku – wziął głęboki wdech, udając, że się przymierza – Nie mogę patrzeć na to, co masz na sobie.

Starling zaśmiała się, przez tą aż zbytnią szczerość. Nie obraziła się, wiedziała o tym od dawna. O tym, że jej niskiej jakości ubrania, powiewające lumpeksem i biedą na kilometr, go mierzą każdego dnia. Wolałby ją widzieć w czymś lepszym.

\- Wiem – odrzekła, zerkając na swój strój. Miała na sobie znoszone spodnie, własnoręcznie uszytą bluzkę, bluzę z kapturem i podniszczone trampki. Oj, musiało to drażnić wysublimowany gust doktora – I co w związku z tym? – spytała wesoło, wyraźnie się z nim drażniąc.

\- Chciałbym cię zobaczyć, w czymś bardziej godnym dla ciebie. W czymś, na co zasługujesz i co uwydatniło by twoją urodę.

\- Czyli dosłownie mówiąc, chce mi Pan kupić ubranie? – na szczęście wciąż się uśmiechała. Co prawda, praktycznie nigdy nie przykładała wielkiej wagi do wyglądu, czy wystrajaniu się, ale po raz pierwszy w jej głowie zagościła myśl, że miło by było mieć na sobie coś, co spodobałoby się doktorowi. Chyba to naturalne, chcieć ładnie wyglądać w oczach osoby, którą się kocha.

\- Sukienkę, dokładnie rzecz ujmując – sprecyzował Lecter, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Wiedział już, że ona się teraz nim bawiła.

\- A jeśli odmówię? – o bawiła się i to świetnie.

\- Będę cię musiał przekonywać.

\- Mogę okazać upartość. I zgodzić się jedynie pod warunkiem, że pozwoli mi Pan oddać za nią pieniądze w przyszłości.

\- Wówczas odparuję atak, mówiąc, że będzie to prezent urodzinowy.

Clarice nie wytrzymała i głośno zachichotała.

\- Mam urodziny za dobrych kilka miesięcy.

\- To wtedy ci nic na nie, nie dam. Prezent na przyszłość.

Dziewczyna zakołysała się, udając, że rozważa tą opcję.

\- Tylko sukienkę? – widząc, że waha się przed odpowiedzią, ponagliła – Doktorze…

\- I buty – dodał szybko.

\- Przed chwilą ich nie było w umowie! – rzuciła ostrzegawczo, wymierzając w mężczyznę palce wskazujący.

\- Teraz są. Powiedzmy prezent na święta.

Dobra, komizm sytuacji już ją rozłożył. Nie było sensu to ciągnąć. Chciała się zgodzić. Jeśli to go miało uszczęśliwić to dlaczego nie?

\- Tylko ten jeden raz - zastrzegła.

Ukontentowany Lecter poprowadził ją do najbliższego sklepu z odzieżą w jego guście.

„A co jeśli sprzedawca weźmie mnie za galeriankę?” – pomyślała Clarice, idąc za doktorem – „Nieważne co pomyśli. Niech tylko spróbuje coś zasugerować, a ukatrupię go na miejscu”.

Jej obawy na szczęście się nie sprawdziły. Sprzedawca okazał pełen profesjonalizm i nie rzucił w ich stronę żadnego dwuznacznego komentarza, ani nawet zgorszonego spojrzenia. Okazał całkowity brak jakichkolwiek emocji i rzetelnie wykonał swoją pracę, pomagając w wyborze.

Dziewczyna przeglądała pobieżnie półki. Wzięła do ręki pierwszą z brzegu sukienkę i zerknęła na cenę. Niemal od razu ją odłożyła na miejsce. Horrendalna cena za kawałek materiału. Postanowiła, że najlepiej będzie nie patrzeć na ceny.

Oglądając te wszystkie rzeczy, Clarice czuła na plecach spojrzenie doktora. Sama zaczęła się zastanawiać, ile on właściwie musi zarabiać, skoro nie szkoda mu wydać tyle pieniędzy na ubranie, które i tak zostanie użyte tylko raz i to jedynie dla jego własnej zachcianki. Chciał tylko ją zobaczyć w czymś co odpowiada jego gustowi.

Ale cóż, nie był to na pewno styl Starling, ale było tak jedynie dlatego, iż nigdy nie miała szansy nawet dotykać takich kreacji. Mimo tego, nie była onieśmielona, bardziej obojętna. Jeśli już coś jej się podobało, to perspektywa zabawy w udawanie damy. To mogłoby być zabawne.

\- Nie wiem – oznajmiła w końcu – Wszystkie wyglądają dla mnie tak samo.

\- Przyznam, że nie jestem zdziwiony.

\- Niech Pan sam coś wybierze. Dostosuję się.

\- Gdybym tak chciał, kupiłbym tą sukienkę sam, już wczoraj i nie pytał cię o zdanie. Chcę zostawić ci wybór. Poznać twój gust, kiedy nie musisz się przejmować wydatkami.

„Tyle, że ja nie wyrobiłam chyba w sobie jeszcze żadnego gustu” – pomyślała, zniechęcając się do tego zadania. W końcu stanęło na tym, że posłuchała rady sprzedawcy i wzięła kilka sztuk ubrań do przymierzalni. Podobno to miało ułatwić jej wybór.

Idąc w stronę przymierzalni, minęła parę kobiet, które spojrzały na nią z takim szokiem, jakby była kosmitką. Rzuciła im w podzięce najzimniejsze spojrzenie na jakie ją było stać.

Przebierając się przed lustrem, złapała się na myśli, że ta sytuacja była surrealistyczna. Jeszcze niecałą godzinę temu, oboje stali nad ludzkim szkieletem w kostnicy i przeprowadzali ważną rozmowę, a teraz robili zakupy … w takim ekskluzywnym miejscu…i to dla niej. Dziwne…

Przymierzyła trzy sukienki. Żadna jednak nie wywarła na niej większego wrażenia. Były jej tak obojętne, jak zeszłoroczny śnieg. Równie dobrze mogła nosić swoje normalne ciuchy, nie czułaby różnicy. Do czasu…

Przymierzyła czwartą, przejrzała się w lustrze i zamarła na dobrą chwilę. W tej już nie czuła się nijako. Ta sukienka była…nawet ładna. Bardzo ładna.

\- To pewnie o to chodziło doktorowi – powiedziała do siebie, obracając się wokół własnej osi – Szata jednak zdobi człowieka.

Dostała dowód na tacy, że ubiór może naprawdę zmienić czyjś wygląd. Nie poznawała siebie w lustrze. Sukienka w kolorze srebrzysto-szarym idealnie na niej leżała i sięgała lekko ponad kolana. Nie było co porównywać z tym, co normalnie nosiła. W tym mogła być uznana za bogatą, młodą i elegancką damę. Chyba pierwszy raz zapatrzyła się na swój wygląd w lustrze. Po prostu nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek może tak jej się spodobać jakieś ubranie, jakiekolwiek. I że tak ślicznie będzie w tym wyglądać.

No to teraz wybór był oczywisty.

Szybko przebrała się w swoje rzeczy i wyszła z przymierzalni. Zastała Lectera w dziale męskim, przeglądającego z nudów jakieś krawaty. Od razu odwrócił się w jej kierunku, wyczuwając jej obecność.

 - Wybrałam – powiedziała, wskazując na trzymany w ręku wieszak.

\- Interesujący wybór – rzekł, chyba bardziej do siebie. Ale wydawał się kontent.

Kiedy doktor płacił, Starling odsunęła się na bok. Wolała nie słyszeć ile to kosztowało. Lepiej dla jej spokoju ducha. Wina Lectera i jego kaprysów, ona mogła się bez tego obejść.

Dalsze zakupy były jeszcze trudniejsze. Okazało się, że trudno było znaleźć buty pasujące do sukienki, które nie były na wysokim obcasie. Bo problem tkwił w tym, że Clarice nie potrafiła w takich butach chodzić. W życiu nie miała żadnych butów na obcasie, nie zdążyła się nauczyć. Trzeba było znaleźć coś pośredniego i po jakimś czasie się udało.

\- Wspominał Pan o kolacji, a przecież jest bardzo wcześnie – powiedziała dziewczyna, kiedy oboje wracali z zakupów do samochodu. Dr Lecter niósł torby z jej srebrną sukienką i sandałkami na bardzo niziutkim obcasiku – Jest trochę po 12.00 – dodała patrząc na swój zegarek.

\- Kolacja będzie na finał, moja droga. Do tego czasu mamy czas dla siebie, jak wspominałem. Poza tym…musze tą kolację jeszcze przygotować.

Zaśmiała się cicho. Kiedy tak szli obok siebie do celu, każde z nich zastanawiało się nad pewną kwestią. Tak różną, ale mającą coś wspólnego.

„Czy to dobry czas? Powinien dziś jej powiedzieć o Miszy? O tym, kim chcę, aby się dla mnie stała? Spróbować zwolnić jej miejsce dla Miszy już teraz?” – pomyślał dr Lecter.

„Czy dziś będzie odpowiedni moment? Powinnam mu powiedzieć, że go kocham? To na pewno dobry pomysł, aby zrobić to tak szybko? Nie urażę go?” – pomyślała Clarice.

Jednakże, prawda była taka, że dzisiejszego wieczoru nic nie miało ułożyć się po ich myśli …żadnego z nich.


	6. Wykluwający się motyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komputer mi się zepsuł, więc mocno się spóźniłam. Przepraszam.  
> Przechodzimy do akcji

Głowa Clarice była wygodnie ułożona na uparciu fotela. Miała przymknięte powieki, ale nie spała. Była całkowicie zrelaksowana. Z pełnym wyciszeniem i spokojem wsłuchiwała się w każdą nutę utworu, który dr Lecter wygrywał płynnie na swoim fortepianie.

Kiedy muzyka ustała, Starling uniosła głowę. Miała rozmarzone w oczy.

\- Jeszcze coś – poprosiła po raz któryś.

\- Kolejny raz? – spytała Lecter, odwracając głowę w jej kierunku. Nie był zniecierpliwiony, wręcz przeciwnie. Czerpał przyjemność z tego, że ktoś chciał słuchać jego gry.

\- Tak, chcę coś jeszcze. Proszę.

\- Naprawdę podoba ci się? Moja gra? – zapytał, unosząc brew – Gdy kiedyś puściłem ci coś z magnetofonu, zaczęłaś ziewać. Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu.

\- Po pierwsze, byłam wtedy zmęczona. Po drugie, to coś zupełnie innego, kiedy to Pan gra. Nie mam tego dosyć. To jest piękne… Nikt tego Panu nie mówił? – wydawała się niedowierzać.

\- Nigdy nie gram przy kimś, Clarice. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, dla której gram.

\- Och – dziewczyna odruchowo się wyprostowała, a na jej usta wyszedł uradowany uśmiech, którego nie umiała powstrzymać – Jestem zaszczycona.

\- Raczej to ja jestem zaszczycony – z powrotem zwrócił wzrok ku klawiaturze – Co by tu teraz… Mieliśmy już Bacha, Debussy, a nawet Henryka VIII… - doktor wpadł na drobny pomysł – Może… teraz zechcesz posłuchać czegoś mojego autorstwa?

\- Komponuje Pan? – Clarice tylko przez moment była zaskoczona, szybko to opanowała. Już przyzwyczajała się do myśli, że mężczyzna przed nią potrafił wszystko.

\- Czasami – przyznał – Więc chciałabyś?

\- Co za pytanie? No jasne! – szybko i z niecierpliwością powróciła do poprzedniej, wygodnej pozycji i czekała.

Dr Lecter nieśpiesznie ułożył dłonie na klawiaturze, aby po chwili zacząć grać. To była ta sama muzyka, którą stworzył, kiedy wyświetlał sobie przed oczyma obraz biegnącej Starling, lecz tego jej nie powiedział.

Rzeczywiście, ta melodia była inna. Clarice zastanawiała się, czy jej opinia nie jest stronnicza, gdyż ten utwór podobał jej się najbardziej, jak na razie. Znów zamknęła oczy. Wtedy lepiej potrafiła się wsłuchać.

\- A jak to ci się podoba? – pytanie padło z ust doktora dokładnie w chwili, gdy zabrzmiała ostatnia nuta.

\- Nie mam słów – wyznała, nieco rozmarzonym tonem – Idealne… Teraz ja mam pytanie – szybko poderwała głowę – Zastanawiałam się na początku… ten szósty palec nie utrudnia Panu gry?

Dr Lecter zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie skrytykował tej bezpośredniości.

\- Nie, nigdy. Już się przyzwyczaiłem. Pewnie bez niego miałbym trudności.

\- Wątpię.

Zaśmiali się cicho, mimo że z punktu widzenia osoby trzeciej, nie padła żadna zabawna kwestia.

\- Niestety, ale jeśli nie przestanę teraz grać, skończymy wieczorem z pustymi żołądkami – powiedział Hannibal, zerkając na zegarek na nadgarstku. Wstał od fortepianu - Pójdę, zacząć gotować.

\- Mam w czymś pomóc? – Clarice automatycznie wstała z fotela, w ślad za gospodarzem.

\- Nie ma potrzeby – powstrzymał ją ruchem dłoni – Sam się wszystkim zajmę. Tak wolę, wybacz. Przygotuję wszystko, a ty w tym czasie czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Rozgość się i rób co zechcesz.

To powiedziawszy, opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając dziewczynę samą. Clarice zdusiła westchnięcie rozczarowania po czym, zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. Kiedy obok był doktor jakoś nie mogła poświęcić wystrojowi odpowiedniej uwagi.

Jedno było pewne. Uczucie, które zawsze ją przeszywało na początku, odwiedzając  gabinet Lectera oraz ten dom poprzednim razem, już zniknęło. Cała niezręczność i lęk, że można coś bezcennego zabrudzić lub zniszczyć, odeszły precz. Za to przyszła czysta ciekawość wobec każdego antyku, obrazu i książki, jaką można było znaleźć wśród zbiorów doktora.

Clarice właśnie teraz odruchowo zaczęła przyglądać się zbiorom na regale. Był on co najmniej pięciokrotnie większy niż ten w prywatnym gabinecie, a tam jedyne rodzaje książek, jakie można było znaleźć to były książki naukowe z dziedziny psychiatrii. Pewnie jakieś przydatne do pracy. A tutaj każda długa półka miała coś innego. Było dużo dzieł wielkich myślicieli, takich jak właśnie Marek Aureliusz, Platon, Kant, Kartezjusz, Hume, Monteskiusz, czy Machiavelli. A to jedynie te, które udało jej się zapamiętać.

Później były kolejne naukowe pozycje. Głównie z nauk ścisłych, fizyki i chemii. Następnie przechodziło na humanistyczne i historyczne. Półkę niżej można było znaleźć normalne, fikcyjne powieści, ale większość tytułów nic Starling nie mówiły.

Dziewczynę najbardziej zaskoczyła ostatnia półka. Było tam mnóstwo książek kulinarnych. Clarice nie wiedziała, czemu doktor ma ich aż tak dużo. Zajrzała do jednej, ale szybko ją odłożyła, kiedy okazało się, że nie potrafiła nawet wymówić nazw przedstawionych tam dań.

\- To już wykracza poza hobby – powiedziała sama do siebie – Powiedziałabym, że raczej to poziom ekspercki.

Zaczęła się obawiać, czy będzie w ogóle wiedziała w jaki sposób je się to, co przygotuje doktor, skoro prawdopodobnie potrafił zrobić najbardziej wyszukane potrawy.

Ale po co się martwić na zapas, skoro jedna rzecz jest pewna? Na pewno nie będzie musiała próbować udawać przed nim, że jej smakuje.

Sama teraz zerknęła na swój zegarek. Czas tak szybko im minął, że to aż niepojęte. A wydawało się, że jeszcze chwilę temu wrócili z miasta. Od razu przyszli tutaj. Dziewczyna prawie zapomniała jak to było kiedyś, gdy normalnie rozmawiali. Bo w końcu od dłuższego czasu, podczas spotkań to głównie ona mówiła, o sobie. I mimo, że dziś znów do tego wrócili, zwykłej konwersacji, to Clarice czuła, że nie jest już tak jak dawniej. Było znacznie lepiej.

Może to dlatego, że ona czuła się teraz kompletnie inna? Zmieniła się, wiedziała to, lecz nie mogła bardziej cieszyć się z tego powodu. Gdyby ta zmiana nie zaszła, pewnie nie miałaby odwagi przyznać nawet przed sobą, że kocha dr Lectera. Stara Clarice uważała by to za niewłaściwe, nie chciałaby nic zmieniać. Nowa natomiast chciała zadbać o własne szczęście. I nie chciała być nigdzie indziej niż tutaj.

 

***

 

\- Prokurator pyta nas co robimy? Co mamy mu odpowiedzieć? Że jesteśmy w dupie?!

Will Graham przetarł czoło, starając się ignorować rozmowy toczące się wokół niego. Musiał się skupić. Skupić do jasnej cholery…

\- Nic mu nie powiemy, ponieważ nie mamy nic nowego – Crowford próbował spławić swojego rozmówcę – Gość nie zostawia żadnych śladów.

\- A ta najnowsza analiza? Wysłaliście próbki z miejsc zbrodni do laboratorium kolejny raz, prawda? Nic nie znaleziono?

\- Nic, a nic. Tak jak za pierwszą i drugą analizą.

\- Widać, że jesteśmy zdesperowani, aby znaleźć cokolwiek.

Agent specjalny Graham już wiedział, że nie skoncentruje się póki Crowford nie skończy gadać z tym porucznikiem, czy kimś tam. Powiódł wzrokiem po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, w oczekiwaniu na zakończenie rozmowy.

W tym pokoju spędzał ostatnio więcej czasu niż we własnym domu. To był tzw. dom Rozpruwacza. Mieli tu wszystko co zgromadzili na temat tej sprawy. Zdecydowana większość to były dane ofiar, protokoły z sekcji zwłok, fotografie oraz mnóstwo siedzących i popijających kawę funkcjonariuszy, którzy tak jak on nie mogli na nic wpaść. O samym Rozpruwaczu nie wiedzieli nic. Nie znali jego wieku, motywów, ani nawet płci nie byli pewni.

Will z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na blat stołu, przy którym siedział. Były tam rozłożone dziesiątki zdjęć tych kilku znanych ofiar Rozpruwacza, z różnych kadrów i różnych zbliżeń. To nie był przyjemny widok. Graham bardzo chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale nie mógł. Uważał, że jeśli to zrobi, na stole pewnego dnia pojawi się jeszcze więcej fotografii. Jeszcze obrzydliwszych i bardziej wstrząsających.

Graham zdecydował, że po pracy musi się czegoś napić. Nie zniesie tego na trzeźwo. Nie chciał, aby przerażenie wywołane tymi zdjęciami, wzięło nad nim górę.

A tymczasem rozmowa toczyła się dalej.

\- Chociaż kto wie… Może już niedługo trzeba będzie zawiesić sprawę.

Gdy ów funkcjonariusz wypowiedział to zdanie, wszystkie głowy w pokoju odwróciły się w jego kierunku. Nawet Will zaczął się przysłuchiwać. Crowford wyglądał na zdumionego.

\- Dlaczego niby zawiesić, Ward? – spytał, nie widząc o co chodzi rozmówcy.

\- Bo gościu zniknął – podsumował Ward unosząc ręce – Minęło tyle tygodni od ostatniej ofiary i cisza. Jeszcze nigdy nie było tak długiej przerwy pomiędzy zabitymi. Może ten psychol w końcu dał sobie spokój. Nie raz tak bywało.

Ta konkluzja wzbudziła szmer rozmów w pomieszczeniu. Crowford chciał ukrócić tą idiotyczną uwagę, lecz co ciekawe, Will go wyręczył.

\- Niemożliwe. On nie zniknął! – Graham odezwał się zaskakująco głośnym tonem, nie odrywał jednak wzroku od zdjęć.

Wszystkie spojrzenia z Warda błyskawicznie przeniosły się na Grahama. Jack miał problem z opanowaniem drżenia kącika ust. Wiedział, że jego podwładny zaraz utrze Wardowi nosa.

\- Niby skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć, co Graham? – funkcjonariusz nie krył swej protekcjonalności.

\- Po prostu wiem – Will sam nie był przeświadczony, dlaczego jest taki pewien swego. Zwyczajnie wiedział, czuł w kościach, coraz lepiej rozumiał – Sam niedługo zobaczysz. On wróci. Zamorduje kogoś w ciągu kolejnych kilku dni.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Ja ci mówię, odpuścił sobie.

\- Nie odpuścił – Will twardo stał przy swoim – Nigdy tego nie zrobi. Zbyt dobrze się bawi przy zabijaniu. Zbyt dobrze bawi się pogrywając sobie z nami. Ma z tego rozrywkę, nie zrezygnuje z tego. Uwielbia obserwować jak się miotamy, próbując go znaleźć.

\- To… - Ward nie był już taki pewien swego i czuł się niezręcznie – To dlaczego zrobił sobie taką długą przerwę? Czemu nie zaatakował przez te wszystkie tygodnie?

Will wreszcie oderwał wzrok od blatu i przeniósł go na funkcjonariusza. Ten, pod wpływem jego wzroku, głośno przełknął ślinę

\- Ponieważ coś zajęło jego uwagę. Znalazł inną rozrywkę, która odciągnęła go od zabijania.

Zaległa całkowita cisza. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać, dopóki Will nie dodał.

\- Ale nawet jeśli człowiek znajdzie nowe hobby, to nie znaczy, że zrezygnuje z poprzedniego. Będzie się interesował obiema rzeczami naraz. I właśnie dlatego wiem, że niedługo wróci. A wtedy znów nam przybędzie roboty.

Ward już więcej nie powiedział ani słowa. Crowford polecił mu tylko, aby przekazać prokuratorowi, aby nie zwoływał więcej konferencji prasowych, gdyż będzie to medialnym samobójstwem. Gdy tylko funkcjonariusz wyszedł, a wszyscy pozostali wrócili do pracy, Jack podszedł do Willa.

\- Wygłosiłeś niezłą mowę. Założę się, że wszyscy wierzą w każde słowo, które powiedziałeś.

\- Byłem przekonujący, ponieważ sam w to wierzę. Wiem to.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nic nie mamy – Crowford padł na krzesło obok Grahama – Jedzie od nas desperacją. A ten skurwiel dalej będzie patroszył ludzi i robił z nas kretynów.

\- Na razie… On kiedyś popełni błąd.

\- Tego też jesteś pewien? – nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy Jacka, nie pozwalał odczytać jego emocji czy uczuć.

\- Tak – Will, nie mając co robić z rękami, zaczął przesuwać fotografie po blacie – To człowiek. Pewnego dnia coś przed nami odkryje. Coś, co zrozumiem, a wtedy… będzie nasz! I nareszcie skończy się ten koszmar. Dorwiemy drania, przysięgam.

 

***

 

Clarice po raz drugi tego dnia nałożyła sukienkę. Tym razem, należała ona całkowicie do niej. Przebierała się w sypialni, którą dr Lecter jej udostępnił. Swoje ciuchy niedbale rzuciła na krzesło, nie składając ich.

Przejrzała się w dużym, stojącym lustrze. Sukienka wciąż podobała jej się tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem. Jednak wiedziała, że mimo iż w tej kreacji i butach wyglądała o wiele lepiej i szykowniej niż zwykle, to i tak do pełnej damy dużo jej brakowało. To była zaledwie podstawa. Nie miała makijażu, perfum, ani biżuterii. W towarzystwie prezentowała by się pewnie skromnie.

Nie przejęła się tym w ogóle. Wiedziała, że nie ważne ile by pracy włożyć w jej wygląd zewnętrzny, to nigdy nie będzie z niej prawdziwej damy wewnątrz. Mogła jak taka wyglądać, udawać może, lecz nie być. Na to nie było szans, choć fajnie było się jak owa dama czuć.

Poprawiła ręką włosy. Nigdy nie miała z nimi problemu, zawsze ładnie się układały. Po tym, wyszła z pokoju i zeszła schodami na piętro. Uważała na swój każdy krok.

Na dole od razu poczuła jakiś smakowity zapach. Z miejsca przypomniała sobie jak bardzo jest głodna. Szybko poszła do jadalni i stanęła w progu.

Dr Lecter kończył właśnie nakrywać do stołu. Wszystko wyszło idealnie jak planował. Zamierzał właśnie wrócić do kuchni, aby przynieść jedzenie, lecz wyczuł, że Clarice właśnie pojawiła się w drzwiach. Odwrócił się w jej kierunku… spojrzał na nią… i zamarł.

Na kilka sekund zmienił się w posąg, jego ręce znieruchomiały w powietrzu, oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, a oczy lekko rozszerzyły. Nie spodziewał się swojej reakcji, a przynajmniej aż takiej jej siły. Oboje mogli usłyszeć jak doktor bierze kolejny oddech.

\- Gdybym oglądał cię codziennie do końca świata, zapamiętałbym jak wyglądałaś dzisiaj.

Teraz to Clarice potrzebowała głębszego oddechu. Zabrakło jej słów.

\- Och, dziękuję, znaczy…ja… Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi czegoś tak miłego.

\- Miłego, ale i równie prawdziwego – dziewczyna ledwo zarejestrowała to, że doktor się do niej przybliżył – Cieszę się, że jako jedyny z twojego otoczenia mogę mieć ten cudowny widok przed oczyma. To zaszczyt.

\- Czyli bez drogiej sukienki, nie stanowię już cudownego widoku? – w tonie głosu nie było złości, drażniła się z nim i chciała zobaczyć jak odpowie. Było to widać w uśmiechu, który mu posłała, a on go odwzajemnił, doskonale go rozumiejąc.

\- Och, zawsze stanowisz. Jesteś piękna, to nie chwilowa uroda, która objawia się u twych rówieśniczek. A dzisiaj tak bardzo to podkreślasz, że zaparłaś mi dech.

„I nawzajem” – pomyślała Clarice, taksując wzrokiem jego elegancko ubraną postać – „Jakie to niezwykłe. Niby jest 20 lat starszy ode mnie, a tak bardzo zawrócił mi w głowie, że nie wyobrażam sobie nawet spojrzeć na innego. Albo on, albo nikt.”

\- Postaram się częściej – powiedziała już na głos, sama biorąc go za rękę. Znów nie zaprotestował, dobry znak – Mówił ktoś Panu, że… Pana elokwencja powala na kolana?

\- Takimi słowami nie, ale podobno ładnie dobieram słowa.

\- „Ładnie” – prychnęła – Za takie niedopowiedzenie należy się odgryźć.

\- Racja – zrobił to (choć nie za tą kwestię), zjadając grasicę owej osoby, ale oczywiście nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Zamiast tego wykorzystał fakt, że dziewczyna wzięła go za rękę i poprowadził ją w stronę stołu – Już prawie skończyłem naszą kolację. Dlatego usiądź wygodnie i zaczekaj na mnie. Zaserwuje to jak potrafię najlepiej.

Podsunął jej krzesło, a ona skorzystała. Znów doktor zachowywał się jak wzorowy dżentelmen. Wzorowy, ponieważ według Starling definicje tego słowa, Lecter rozumiał nieco inaczej. Zwłaszcza w kwestii kłamstwa i zbytniej szczerości.

Kilka minut później oboje już siedzieli przy stole, naprzeciwko siebie, a Clarice uśmiechała się jak idiotka (w jej opinii) do swojego talerza.

\- Nie wierzę – powiedziała, chyba bardziej do siebie, zduszając śmiech – Mogłam się domyślić! Jak mogłam na to nie wpaść?!

Dr Lecter też się uśmiechał, ale nieco w inny sposób. Nim nie kierowało rozbawienie. Kiedy zastanawiał się, co powinien przyrządzić w ten wyjątkowy wieczór poważnie rozważał możliwość użycia tych „specjalnych składników”, lecz zrezygnował z tego. A to dlatego, że ta kolacja była w jego mniemaniu na cześć Clarice i jej przemiany, więc wybór potrawy stał się oczywisty. Tak jak on poniżał innych, zjadając ich, tak Clarice powinna zjeść coś, co poniży jej dawne życie, które należało do zmarłych i oficjalnie rozpocznie nowe.

Rozpocznie z pieczoną jagnięciną na talerzu.

\- Jestem aż tak przewidywalny?

\- Powiedzmy, ale jak wspomniałam…mogłam na to wpaść, a jednak o tym nie pomyślałam. W Pana stylu można by rzec…wręcz poetycko.

\- Poetycko… ? Coś w tym jest – chyba mu się podobało to stwierdzenie.

\- Ale jedno przewidziałam na pewno – oznajmiła, biorąc kawałek mięsa na widelec. Po zjedzeniu go dodała – Wiedziałam, że będzie pyszne.

\- Dziękuję, o to chodziło.

Wówczas oboje zajęli się posiłkiem i przez następne pół godziny miło konwersowali. Choć był jeden moment, który się wyróżnił, a mianowicie w chwili, kiedy Starling wyrzuciła z siebie impulsywnie.

\- Co kurwa?

Było to podyktowane zdziwieniem, albowiem odkryła, że ona do picia dostała sok, a doktor popijał wino. Przypomniała mu wtedy, że jest pełnoletnia, a on na to odparł, że uważa iż to nie odpowiednie, aby częstował ją alkoholem, skoro była jeszcze w liceum.

\- Jest Pan dziwny, wie Pan o tym, prawda?

\- Dziwny? – Lecterowi uniósł się kącik ust, choć wydawał się zdumiony tym określeniem.

\- Tak. Częstowanie mnie alkoholem porusza Pana sumienie, ale zabieranie mnie do kostnicy i pokazywanie mi ludzkich kości to już nie? W cholerę dziwne.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Nie wiadomo, czy Clarice wyczuła złowrogą nutę w tym zdaniu, a jeśli tak, to czy po prostu ją zignorowała, czy może uznała za normalne.

Reszta kolacji minęła w przyjemnej atmosferze, a Starling od dawna nie czuła się jak dobrze i swobodnie, pomimo niecodziennej sytuacji i stroju. To one wręcz dawały jej odwagi.

Kiedy jedzenie zaczęło się kończyć, oboje po cichu zaczęli się zastanawiać jak poruszyć ważny dla nich temat. Czyli to kim chcą się dla siebie stać. Oboje mieli odmienne koncepcje, lecz jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli.

Clarice lekko się speszyła, nie wiedziała jak powinna się zabrać do swojego wyznania. Ani jak zostanie ono odebrane. Była jedynie pewna, że chce to zrobić, bez względu na konsekwencje. Pomyślała więc, że odwlecze to w czasie i zaczeka na odpowiedni moment. I przy okazji poruszy temat, który ją zastanawiał odkąd zwiedziła dzisiaj cały ten dom.

\- Mogę zadać delikatne pytanie? – spytała z wahaniem.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się od razu, nie wiedząc do czego ona zmierza.

\- Rozglądałam się po domu i … - nie widziała jak obrać to w słowa i nie urazić gospodarza - …nigdzie nie widziałam żadnych ramek ze zdjęciami i … zastanawiałam się… ma Pan jakąś rodzinę?

\- Nie mam, moja rodzina nie żyje – odpowiedział to z obojętnością, której się nie spodziewała – Miałem ciotkę, ale straciłem z nią kontakt wiele lat temu. Nie wiem nawet czy żyje.

\- Och – przez kilka chwil tylko na tyle było ją stać – I nie ma Pan… żadnego ich zdjęcia? Nawet swojej siostry? – pamiętała, że kiedyś powiedział, że śmierć siostry to jego najgorsze wspomnienie.

Na wspomnienie o siostrze, oczy Lectera zaczęły bystro na nią spoglądać. Ciekawe, że dziewczyna sama poruszyła temat, który on sam chciał dziś umówić.

\- Nic się nie zachowało, ale doskonale ją pamiętam, więc i tak nie potrzebuję pamiątek.

\- A jak ona właściwie…

\- Ciekawska dziś jesteś, Clarice – przerwał jej doktor, nie urażony, a wręcz zadowolony z jej wścibstwa, jakby sprawiła mu tym niespodziewaną przyjemność.

\- Znaleźliśmy się w takim punkcie, że Pan doktorze wie o mnie wszystko – odrzekła zadziornie, reakcja Lectera dodała jej odwagi – Ja natomiast wiem tyle, ile sama zaobserwowałam. Trochę nie fair, nie? Wedle naszej zasady, quid pro quo, ja też powinnam się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o Panu, dr Lecter.

Hannibal musiał się uśmiechnąć, ukazując swoje drobne zęby. Wiedział, że jego towarzyszka ma rację, tyle że ona nie wiedziała, że gdyby on teraz wyjawił jej wszystko o sobie, to jej reakcja na te wiadomości najprawdopodobniej zmusiłaby go, aby ją tu uwięził lub nawet zabił. A tego chciał uniknąć. Musiał więc skakać wokół prawdy.

\- I chcesz bym zaczął tą opowieść od mojej siostry?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała bez wahania. Nie czuła wyrzutów sumienia, pewnie przez to jak on sam traktował ją, jeśli chodzi o jej delikatne sprawy, brutalnie szczerze.

Hannibal w tym momencie bardzo podziwiał instynkt Clarice. Tak jak on wiedział, że postać ojca jest kluczem do serca dziewczyny, tak i ona wyczuwała, że Misza była kluczem do jego. Naprawdę imponujące.

Dr Lecter wstał od stołu, Starling szybko zrobiła to samo.

\- Idź do salonu Clarice. Ja pozmywam i do ciebie dołączę. Wtedy porozmawiamy…

Zostawił temat otwarty i zaczął sprzątać ze stołu. Clarice skłoniła tylko lekko głową i wykonała polecenie. W salonie usiadła na fotelu przy kominku i, siląc się na cierpliwość, czekała na powrót gospodarza.

Kiedy w końcu przyszedł, minę miał bardzo poważną, ale nie wiadomo czemu zdeterminowaną. Niby nic to jeszcze nie znaczyło, ale Clarice poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Choć nie zapomniała o tym, co dziś chciała wyznać.

Dr Lecter przez kilka sekund podziwiał światło ognia w kominku odbija się w oczach dziewczyny, aż stanął tuż przed nią. Nie zamierzał usiąść, wolał patrzeć na nią z góry i wiedzieć każdą jej reakcje. To było dla niego ważne.

\- Opowiem ci o mojej siostrze, jeśli chcesz. Nie wszystko, a jedynie to co powinnaś wiedzieć. Odpowiada ci to?

\- Tak – odparła pewnie. Była rządna wiedzy o tym mężczyźnie, jakiejkolwiek.

\- Była ode mnie młodsza o kilka lat. Miała na imię… Misza.

To był pierwszy raz od 20 lat, kiedy Hannibal komukolwiek o niej opowiadał. Niby nie sprawiało mu to problemu, lecz nie wyzbył się dziwnego uczucia nostalgii. Jakby opowiadał bajkę, która była rzeczywistością jedynie w jego koszmarach.

Starling próbowała nie pokazać tego jak bardzo jest poruszona. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by Lecter mówił o kimkolwiek … z uczuciem w głosie. Słuchała z uwagą, nie chcąc uronić ani jednego słowa.

Tak jak Hannibal planował, opowiadając skakał wokół prawdy. Przyznał, że on i Misza urodzili się na Litwie, ale nie powiedział, że na zamku. Opowiadał o tych miłych, codziennych chwilach z dzieciństwa, gdy mała Misza kąpała się w wanience w ogrodzie, na słońcu. Jak widząc, że mała lubi kolor fioletowy, jej brat przyniósł jej wypolerowane warzywo bakłażana do kołyski. I że dziecko się wtedy śmiało.

A potem o tym jak przyszła wojna i musieli z rodziną uciekać z domu. Rodzina zginęła, nie powiedział jak, ale i tak wychodziło, że on i młodsza siostra zostali sami, już jako małe dzieci.

Na chwilę przerwał w tym miejscu. Teraz miał najtrudniej.

\- W chatce pojawiła się grupka najemników – bardzo uważał, aby nie powiedzieć za dużo. Szczegółów nie musiała znać – Mieli ze sobą inne dzieci, ale służyły im jako przykrywka. Zamknęli nas wszystkich w stodole. Co jakiś czas ktoś zjawiał się z jedzeniem, ale coraz rzadziej. Potem zabierali co jakiś czas jednego z nas. Dzieciaki już nie wracały. I pewnego dnia przyszli po Miszę. Nic nie mogłem zrobić. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłem jej żywej.

Ta wypowiedź była zaledwie małą częścią całości, ale to wystarczyło Clarice, aby nią wstrząsnąć. Aż strach co by było, gdyby poznała pełną wersję.

\- O Boże… - chyba pierwszy raz wzywała przy nim Boga. Aż zakryła dłonią usta. Jedno dobre, że nie płakała.

\- Nie musisz czuć żalu, Clarice. To było dawno temu. Takie są już okrucieństwa wojny. Nie ja jeden byłem tego ofiarą. Misza też nie…

Teraz… teraz trzeba to powiedzieć. Kto będzie pierwszy?

\- Nie mogę nic nie czuć – dziewczyna tak mocno zacisnęła pięści, że paznokcie zaczęły wbijać jej się w skórę – To niemożliwe. Zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczy to Pana, bo ja… - głos jej nie wytrzymał i może to i dobrze, że nie zdążyła wyłożyć swojego wyznania, ponieważ następne słowa Lectera brzmiały:

\- Ale w jednym się zgodzę. To niesprawiedliwe, że Misza zginęła w tak młodym wieku. Na tym świecie powinno być dla niej miejsce. I powinno być ono zwolnione specjalnie dla mojej siostry. I pomyślałem Clarice, że idealnym miejscem, byłoby twoje.

Doktor nie potrafił, jak często ostatnio zresztą, przewidzieć reakcji dziewczyny, lecz nie potrzeba mu było nawet jednej sekundy, aby zrozumieć, że się nie udało. A przynajmniej nie po dobroci.

Starling w nienaturalnie szybkim tempie przeskoczyła z jednej emocji do drugiej. Smutek i żal z miejsca zmienił się w niedowierzanie i rosnącą złość. W wyobraźni niemalże mogła usłyszeć jak jej serce pęka na pół.

Nastąpiła długa chwila pełnej napięcia ciszy.

\- Co? – chciała się upewnić, czy się nie przesłyszała.

\- Chcę byś ustąpiła swoje miejsce mojej siostrze.

Jakkolwiek zwariowanie to brzmiałoby w uszach osoby trzeciej, tak Clarice potrafiła już zrozumieć o co chodzi. Poderwała się z fotela, aby stanąć z Lecterem twarzą w twarz.

\- A co jeśli powiem, że nie ma mowy?! – przybrała równie poważny wyraz twarzy, tyle że jej był srogi.

\- Po pierwsze, nie podnoś głosu. Po drugie, mam swoje metody by dopiąć swego. Użyłbym ich w swoim czasie, chyba że będziesz współpracować. Wtenczas byłoby łatwiej.

\- Będę podnosić głos, jeśli muszę słuchać takich pieprzonych bzdur! Nie będę Pana siostrą! – po sekundzie zmieniła ton głosu na prowokujący i cichszy - A co jeśli nie miałby Pan tego czasu? Jeśli wyszłabym stąd tu i teraz i nigdy więcej bym do Pana nie przyszła? Gdybym Pana zostawiła?

Oczy doktora zwęziły się groźnie. Dziewczyny to nie przeraziło, wręcz przeciwnie. Miała teraz satysfakcje, że go rozzłościła. Lecter złapał ją za nadgarstek i uniósł na wysokość oczu. Ściskał trochę za mocno, ale nawet nie jęknęła.

\- Mów co chcesz, Clarice. Oboje wiemy, że jest już za późno by nasze drogi się rozeszły.

Starling zrzedła mina. Drgnęła, gdy przeszył ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

„ Cholera by to! On ma rację” – pomyślała Clarice, usilnie szukając w głowie drogi ratunkowej – „ Ma mnie jak na tacy. Nie wiem do końca do czego jest zdolny, a przecież i tak dużo widziałam. Nie jesteśmy w stanie trzymać się od siebie z daleka. Jeśli nic nie zrobię, on naprawdę zmieni mnie w swoją siostrę. Kurwa, on naprawdę to zrobi! Potrafi to zrobić, nie byłby inaczej tak pewny swego. Jak mam się przed tym obronić?!”

Dziewczyna poczuła chęć ucieczki z tego domu. Ale nie po to, by uciec od samego doktora. Chodziła o coś w rodzaju odwrotu, by się opanować i opracować nową taktykę. Tutaj nie miała na to szans. Wyznanie miłości nic teraz nie zmieni.

\- Przekonajmy się o tym! Nie chcę Pana widzieć na oczy! – rzekła szybko, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. Rzuciła w jego stronę pełne wściekłości, zranienia i wrogości spojrzenie, po czym wybiegła w pomieszczenia.

Dr Lecter stał spokojnie w miejscu i pozwalał, aby dźwięki napływały do jego uszu. Wpierw szybkie kroki wbiegające na schody, trzaśnięcie drzwiami, kilka minut później ponowny trzask i kroki po schodach tym razem w innych butach, a na koniec ostatnie, najgłośniejsze trzaśnięcie drzwi frontowych. Clarice uciekła od niego.

Hannibal był rozczarowany. Chciał, aby to się inaczej potoczyło. Wolał, żeby dziewczyna z nim współpracowała, zamiast się stawiała. Mimo tego nie był zdziwiony, cuda się nie zdarzają, ktoś tak silny jak Clarice zawsze staje do walki. Ale bez obaw, raz z nią wygrał i teraz także zamierzał.

Lecter ruszył się z miejsca po dobrych 15 minutach. Skierował swe kroki do sypialni. Tam podniósł z podłogi rzuconą niedbale na podłogę sukienkę i przybliżył do swojej twarzy. Czuł od niej zapach Clarice. Miał wtedy złudzenie, że ona stoi tuż obok.

Gdy pozbył się złudzeń, rozwiesił sukienkę na oparciu krzesła. Niby nie musiał się martwić. Wiedział, że dziewczyna wróci któregoś dnia. Może za tydzień lub dwa, a wtedy on zrobi co trzeba. Narkotyki czy hipnoza, uwięzienie jeśli będzie trzeba, przyniosą mu sukces. Odda Clarice Miszy i wszystko będzie na swoim miejscu.

Tylko dlaczego w takim razie czuł taki silny ścisk w żołądku? I tą małą ulgę…że jego Clarice nie poddała się? _Jego Clarice_ …

 

***

 

Następnego dnia Lecter był w podłym nastroju. Wciąż widział przed oczami wściekłą twarz Clarice i choć nie odczuwał z tego powodów wyrzutów sumienia, był zły że wszystko poszło nie tak jak sobie życzył.

Dziewczyna oczywiście nie pojawiła się w jego gabinecie. Spodziewał się tego, ale kilka razy przyłapał się na tym, że zerka w stronę drzwi do pomieszczenia prywatnego, gdzie Starling zwykle się chowała, gdy ten przyjmował pacjenta.

Jednakże miał coś zaplanowanego na ten dzień i przeczuwał że to zajęcie poprawi mu humor i oderwie od nieprzyjemnych myśli. Zawsze tak było, a dzisiejszego dnia wymyślił sobie coś specjalnego.

W czasie, gdy na jego kanapie w gabinecie leżał pacjent otumaniony lekami, on sam jechał samochodem ulicami miasta, w znanym jedynie sobie kierunku. Dawno już postarał się o odpowiedni adres, który tylko czekał aż zrobi się z niego użytek. Dni tygodnia się zgadzały. Powinien zastać pewną osobę w konkretnym miejscu.

Na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu leżała torba, w której były rękawiczki, chusteczki, ubranie na zmianę, chloroform oraz… trochę narzędzi. Wziął je na wszelki wypadek, gdyby na miejscu nie znalazł wszystkiego, co było mu potrzebne. A plan to on miał…

 

***

 

Clarice siedziała na trawie, nogi zgięte w kolana, podkurczone pod brodą. Była na podwórku, znajdującym się na tyłach sierocińca. Młodsze dzieciaki grały w piłkę mimo, że nie miały żadnych bramek, a ich skład drużynowy był nie jasny. Chodziło im tylko o zabawę. Podobnie jak tym starszym dzieciakom, które schowane za składzikiem paliły trawkę.

Dziewczyna nie zwracała uwagi ani na tych, ani na tamtych. Śmiech młodych prawie że nie docierał do jej uszu, jej wzrok był wlepiony w trawę i nie oderwał się od niej od dobrych 30 minut. Nawet chłód nie miał na nią wpływu.

Wczorajszy dzień zaczął się tak dziwnie i trochę smutno, potem był najcudowniejszym dniem świata, aby pod koniec był najgorszym. Niezła huśtawka emocji. Dobrze, że dziś była niedziela.

Gdy próbowała wczoraj zasnąć to, im bardziej chciała wyprzeć wspomnienia z pamięci, tym łatwiej stawał jej przed oczami obraz groźnych, piwnych oczu, a w uszach brzęczały okrutne słowa.

\- Dlaczego? Czemu on chce mi to zrobić? – mamrotała do siebie pod nosem, wiedząc, że i tak nikt jej nie usłyszy. Równie dobrze mogłaby być tu sama, żaden dzieciak nie zwracał na nią uwagi, bo siedziała w sporej odległości od nich.

Im dłużej myślała i im bardziej nie mogła na nic wpaść, tym większy strach ją ogarniał, ponieważ jej los zdawał się być przesądzony. Ile mogła wytrzymać trzymając się z dala od Lectera? Tydzień, może dwa? A potem sama podejdzie pod gabinet, wmawiając sobie, że tylko na niego zerknie. A on oczywiście ją zauważy i znowu zaczną się widywać. Przecież już jak znali się zaledwie dzień nie wytrzymała i po kilku dniach do niego przyszła. Jak mogłaby za nim nie tęsknić? Przecież wciąż go kochała. Kochała tego okrutnego i szalonego mężczyznę, nie było się co oszukiwać.

\- Nie rozumiem go – mamrotała dalej – Najpierw podejmuje z mną tą niby walkę i pomaga mi, przywracając mi dawną osobowość. Zmienił mnie, dając wolność. Pokazał moją własną głupotę, gdy próbowałam stać się kimś kim nie jestem, a teraz on chce zrobić to samo. Zmienić mnie w kogoś innego…

Nadal nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić sposobu w jaki można tego dokonać, lecz pewność, że dr Lecter byłby w stanie to zrobić nie zniknęła, a wręcz się wzmocniła. A tym samym wzmocniła się realność nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa. Jeśli nie wybije doktorowi tego pomysłu z głowy, to jej los będzie przesądzony, bez dwóch zdań. Była zagrożona, a niczego bardziej nie chciała niż pozostać sobą teraz, gdy w końcu w pewnym sensie odzyskała swą osobowość. Jak na ironię, dzięki niemu.

\- Ale czemu siostrę? Rozumiem, że była dla niego ważna…Nawet bardzo ważna…i to jak zginęła jest obrzydliwe i okrutne, ale i tak minęło tyle lat…Choć czy można zapomnieć coś takiego? Sama bym chyba nie potrafiła zapomnieć.

Czując, że kark zaczął jej sztywnieć, uniosła głowę i spojrzała w niebo. Było zachmurzone, zapowiadało deszcz. Żałowała, że jest dzień, że jest tyle chmur, bo brakowało jej widoku gwiazd. Zapragnęła je zobaczyć.

\- On sobie zaprzecza, wiem to! Nie wmawiam sobie tego! Nie byłabym tak zdecydowana wczoraj, by wyznać mu swoje uczucia, gdybym nie była pewna, że on też coś do mnie czuje.

Nie miała wątpliwości. Kiedy się przybliżała nie protestował. Kiedy byli blisko on też odczuwał tą dziwną elektryczność, widziała to w jego oczach. Czuli to samo! Co prawda gdyby nie odzyskała swojej dawnej osobowości, to pewnie nigdy by się przed sobą nie przyznała do tych uczuć, uważając je za nieodpowiednie, ale Lecter to co innego. Nie przejmował się takimi rzeczami, chyba że byłyby nie uprzejmie w jego pojmowaniu. Więc czemu… wypierał to, niczym dawna ona?

Ponowna fala tęsknoty za widokiem gwiazd zalała jej umysł, gdy poczuła mżawkę na twarzy. Zaraz miało zacząć padać. Dzieciaki z wydeptanego boiska zaczęły uciekać do budynku, ale ona nie.

\- No właśnie gwiazdy… Kiedy razem na nie patrzyliśmy wzięłam go za rękę i nie miał nic przeciwko… Powiedział wtedy, że…

Oświecenie poraziło ją niczym piorun. To był niemalże wyczuwalny fizycznie cios, aż oddech jej się urwał, a oczy rozszerzyły momentalnie. Zerwała się na równe nogi. Krople deszczu zaczęły na nią spadać, ale nie mogła być ich mniej świadoma niż teraz.

Zrozumiała! Ratunek dla niej i tej sytuacji był już jasny jak słońce. Czuła się głupio, skoro praktycznie od wczoraj dosłownie krążyła wokół rozwiązania. Obecnie już wiedziała, musiała działać. Musi porozmawiać z dr Lecterem! Teraz! Zaraz!

Zerwała się do biegu. Sprintem wbiegła do budynku i dotarła do swojego pokoju. Tam założyła na siebie grubą bluzę z kapturem, aby ochronić się przed deszczem.

Tej walki nie zamierzała przegrać. Poprzednią oddała walkowerem, ponieważ przegrana czyniła dla niej więcej dobrego niż złego, ale teraz sytuacja była odwrotna. Porażka oznacza dla niej koniec, dlatego stanie do walki. Właśnie dziś, gdyż wie jak wygrać.

\- Wybacz doktorze, ale tą potyczkę przegrasz.

Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na swój leżący na stoliku nocnym różaniec. Były na nim nanizane tygrysie oczka.

Zarzuciwszy kaptur, wybiegła z pokoju. Przemierzając korytarze, wiele osób, wychowankowie oraz opiekunowie posyłali jej dziwne spojrzenia, ignorowała je prąc do przodu. W końcu wypadła na zewnątrz i w deszczu biegła do swojego celu.

Lecz nie był to gabinet doktora. Zamierzała pobiec do jego domu, znała już drogę. Przeczuwała jednak, że mógł on jeszcze nie skończyć pracy, ale nie mogła zwlekać. Jak co, zaczeka na niego pod drzwiami, aż wróci. Rozmowa, którą zamierzała przeprowadzić musiała być niczym nie zakłócona i prywatna.

Ta walka miała zdecydować nie tylko o przetrwaniu jej osobowości, lecz także o jej… ich wspólnym szczęściu! Dlatego musiała wygrać, ponieważ… tu nie chodziło tylko o nią! Teraz to ona… chciała uratować Hannibala Lectera. Tak samo jak on uratował ją.

 

***

 

Mężczyzna siedział w swoim warsztacie i sprawdzał swój sprzęt. Jako zapalony myśliwy uwielbiał polować na zwierzynę leśną. A gdyż dodatkowo nie miał zbyt dobrego charakteru, prawa łowieckie i sezony polowań mało go obchodziły. Chodziło o to, aby obojętnie kiedy i jak upolować piękne trofeum. A następnie oblać to w jakimś barze. Jeśli zostałoby mu kasy, to może zamówiłby sobie dziwkę. To była zwykła rutyna jego hobby.

Kiedy sprawdzał swoją strzelbę, podczas przeładowywania broń głośno kliknęła, przez co mężczyzna nie usłyszał za sobą dźwięku otwieranych drzwi. Czyiś kroków także nie, bo owa osoba szła w skarpetkach, a drewniana podłoga była nowa i nie skrzypiała.

Myśliwy ledwo odłożył strzelbę na stół, gdy nagle czyjaś dłoń przyłożyła mu szybko mokrą chusteczkę do twarzy. Nie zdążył nawet zrozumieć co się dzieje, a już ostry zapach uderzył w jego nozdrza i zaczął tracić przytomność.

Dr Lecter pozwolił bezwładnemu ciału osunąć się na ziemię. Doskonale wiedział, że chloroform, wbrew wiedzy z kryminałów, działał jedynie krótką chwilę i jego ofiara mogła w każdej chwili odzyskać przytomność, dlatego też nie tracił czasu. Nie potrzebował go zresztą wiele. Był bardzo sprawny w działaniu.

Rzeczywiście, niedługo później mężczyzna zaczął wracać do siebie. Potrzebował chwili by przypomnieć sobie co się stało, ale nic z tego nie rozumiał. Spróbował wstać, lecz nie mógł. Ktoś zdjął ze ściany jego deskę, na której wisiały narzędzia i … go do niej przywiązał. I to tak ciasno, że nie miał szans się ruszyć. Chciał spróbować się przetoczyć, ale coś stało na drodze. Spojrzał w górę…

\- A… ty kurwa kto?! – krzyknął na cały głos – Co ty wyprawiasz?! Czego chcesz?!

Nie poznał go, w sumie nic dziwnego. Widział go dosłownie jakieś 5 lat temu, gdy opatrywał mu ranę w szpitalu. Już wtedy podpadł Lecterowi i był przyszłą potencjalną ofiarą. Wtedy w głowie doktora dopiero rodził się pomysł, aby zacząć zabijać bardziej jawnie i stworzyć prasowego seryjnego mordercę.

\- Chcę by Pan był grzeczniejszy. Spędzimy ze sobą pewien czas.

Lecter był już pewien, że dobrze unieruchomił ofiarę. Był rozciągnięty płasko, wzdłuż deski. Przywiązane był jedynie jego nadgarstki i nogi, dzięki czemu ważne części były odsłonięte.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Myśliwy miał w swoim warsztacie sprzęt do obróbki drewna i różne utensylia do polowania. Wyłapał wzrokiem wszystko czego potrzebował, jego własne narzędzia nie były mu potrzebne. Tu było wszystko.

\- Słuchaj gościu… - ofiara na podłodze zaczęła rozumieć w jak złym jest położeniu i zaczął się pocić ze strachu - …nie mam za dużo kasy, ale na pewno coś znajdę… tylko mnie wypuść, a się dogadamy.

\- Mam więcej pieniędzy niż ty byś zarobił przez całe życie – doktor znalazł dwie strzały do łuku, wziął je i wrócił do ofiary.

\- Więc czego do diabła chcesz?!

Lecter nie odpowiedział. W ogóle zamierzał już ignorować wszystko co miało wyjść z ust tego faceta. Przyklęknął przy mężczyźnie, ze strzałami w dłoni. Zastanawiał się, gdzie powinien zacząć.

\- Hej! Hej, co ty zamierzasz zrobić? Odpieprz się ode mnie pojebie!!!

Hannibal zdawał się nie słyszeć. Był skupiony na swoim dziele. Odkąd nabył średniowieczną rycinę pod tytułem „Ranny Człowiek”, która wisiała w jego gabinecie, marzył o tym, aby coś takiego zrobić na żywo. Stworzyć makabryczne dzieło sztuki, o to mu chodziło. Zwlekał z tym od dawna, bo w tym planie nie było miejsca na zabranie czegoś do jedzenia. Ale teraz…

Krzyki mężczyzny stały się niezrozumiałe, kiedy Lecter uniósł rękę i gwałtownie, z wielką siłą, wbił strzały w lewe udo mężczyzny..

Wrzaski przybrały na sile i zmieniły formę. Krew, przez gwałtowność ruchu, trysnęła na Lectera. Ten nie przejął się ani nią, ani bólem ofiary.

\- Ty skurwysynu… - wycharczał myśliwy, pomiędzy jękami bólu. Nie był w stanie dodać nic więcej.

Dr Lecter nie był sadystą w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Długotrwały ból ofiary go nie kręcił. Tu chodziło o sam akt zabicia w sposób, jaki sobie wybrał. Mógł być i szybki i długotrwały. Bez znaczenia, byleby go satysfakcjonował. A najczęściej nie obywało się bez brania pamiątki w postaci organu, który można by przyrządzić…lecz nie dziś. Dziś samo dzieło miało wystarczyć.

Hannibal nieśpiesznie poszedł szukać następnych narzędzi. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu było głośne sapanie cierpiącego rannego. Tym razem wybrał dwa noże, do obróbki zdobyczy. Wrócił i wbił je w drugie udo, tym razem wolniej, ale z równą siłą. Krew nie trysnęła na niego, polała się jedynie wolno strumieniem. Rozległ się kolejny mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Nikt go jednak nie mógł usłyszeć.

I tak to właśnie wyglądało. Raz za razem, dr Lecter odchodził na chwilę od przywiązanej do deski na podłodze ofiary i szukał w warsztacie odpowiednich narzędzi. Te przerwy jedynie dodawały grozy tej sytuacji. Następnie wracał do mężczyzny i wbijał coś w jakąś część jego ciała, zgodnie z wytycznymi ryciny, którą bez problemu wyświetlał w pamięci. Kilka wbić w uda, po jednym na każdą łydkę i stopę…i coraz wyżej i wyżej.

Z każdym kolejnym cięciem, ofiara wydawała coraz cichsze wrzaski. Tracił siły i kontakt z rzeczywistością. Kiedy jego oprawca wbił trzy sztylety, jeden dłuższy i dwa krótsze w jego lewy bok, nawet nie zaskamlał. Lecz pełny zgon nastąpił dopiero po wbiciu siekiery w głowę.

Mimo, że ofiara była martwa, Lecter nie zaprzestał pracy. Obraz wciąż nie był skończony. Narzędzia były na razie wbite w nogi, tors i głowę. Na koniec zostawił sobie ręce.

Skończywszy, odsunął się od ciała na kilka kroków, aby podziwiać swoje dzieło. Ocenił, że wyszło idealnie. Niemalże identyczna replika posiadanej przez niego ryciny. Ofiara była dosłownie poszarpana na strzępy, pocięta i pokłuta, a w jego ciele tkwiło mnóstwo narzędzi. A całość dopełniało tło w postaci ogromnej kałuży krwi.

Uśmiech pojawił się po raz pierwszy od wczorajszego wieczoru. Był bardzo zadowolony. Wszystko wyszło tak, jak chciał. Nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, że mordercą jest Rozpruwacz, kiedy odnajdą ciało.

Na koniec ocenił siebie. Oczywiście nie uchronił się od krwi. Jego cała koszula, rękawiczki, buty oraz trochę twarz były ubrudzone we krwi. Tego nie dało się uniknąć.

Warsztat znajdował się na skraju lasu, niedaleko domu, czy raczej meliny swojej ofiary. Lecter, bez obawy mógł wyjść na zewnątrz oblepiony czyjąś krwią, nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Samochód zostawił bardzo blisko, tam miał swoją torbę.

Wytarł twarz chusteczkami i zmienił ubranie. Zakrwawione ubrania, rękawiczki i zużyte chusteczki zwinął do siatki i schował z powrotem do tej torby. Potem to wszystko spali w piecu.

 

***

 

Kiedy wracał do gabinetu rozpadało się. Zastał swojego pacjenta nadal pogrążonego we śnie. Łagodnie go wybudził, upewnił się iż ten sądzi, że terapia trwała przez cały ten czas i odprawił go. Narkotyk już prawie przestał działać w jego organizmie, więc nie było obawy, że sobie coś zrobi po drodze.

Wracając do domu, ulewa trochę się uspokoiła. Obecnie był to już lekki deszczyk.

Zajeżdżając pod swój dom, zamierzał od razu po wejściu pozbyć się zakrwawionych rzeczy z torby, która leżała na tylnym siedzeniu. Lecz kiedy wysiadł z auta zaznał takiego szoku, że aż znieruchomiał.

Pod jego drzwiami, pod daszkiem, siedziała Clarice. Jej obecność tu, po wczorajszym zajściu, była ostatnią rzeczą jakiej się spodziewał, a przynajmniej nie tak szybko. Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko…

 W tej sytuacji nie mógł wyjąć torby, dziewczyna nie mogła jej zobaczyć. Zostawił ją więc na tylnym siedzeniu i, zaintrygowany, ruszył w stronę domu.

Gdy był już blisko, Starling go spostrzegła. Wstała z ziemi.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze.

Była mniej przemoczona niż można się było spodziewać. Najwidoczniej siedziała tu dość długo, skoro zdążyła nieco wyschnąć. Lecz to co przykuło uwagę Lectera, był jej wzrok. To nie było spojrzenie nastolatki, które zwykł widzieć, a raczej nowe dla niego, spojrzenie kobiety poważnej i zdecydowanej na wszystko.

\- Witaj Clarice – dyskretnie zerknął na bok. W sąsiednim domu poruszyła się firanka. Sąsiedzi musieli zwrócić uwagę, że od dłuższego czasu pod jego drzwiami siedzi jakaś dziewczyna. Dobre w tym to, że przez deszcz pewnie mało kto wychodził z domu, a podglądając przez okno nie można był przyjrzeć się Clarice zbyt dokładnie – Nie chcę zabrzmieć nieuprzejmie, ale… co tu robisz? – powód jej obecności nadal był zagadką.

\- Przyszłam porozmawiać, a właściwie… Mam coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

To nic nie wyjaśniało, a wręcz nasuwało kolejne pytania. Ciekawość rosła i rosła.

\- Wejdźmy więc do środka – wspiął się po schodkach i włożył klucz do zamka – Jak długo tu czekasz? Widać, że zmokłaś. Mogłaś przyjść do gabinetu.

Tak naprawdę w głębi ducha czuł ulgę, że jednak tam nie przyszła. Zastałaby tylko naćpanego przez niego pacjenta.

\- Nie chciałam tam rozmawiać. Tu jest lepsze miejsce. A ten deszcz to nic. Już prawie wyschłam – rzekła lekceważąco.

Drzwi otworzyły się i oboje weszli do środka. Dr Lecter poprowadził ją do salonu. Jeśli mieli rozmawiać to tu było najlepsze miejsce. Wskazał jej miejsce siedzące, ale odmówiła kręcąc głową.

Doktora nie zdziwił jej dystans. Biorąc pod uwagę co się wydarzyło wczoraj, pewnie wciąż była na niego zła, co było jedną z przewidywanych konsekwencji jego działań, lecz nie przeszkodą.

Teraz Clarice stanęła od Lectera w jak największej odległości, na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, przy drzwiach, jakby chciała sobie zapewnić drogę ucieczki w razie niepowodzenia. On stał po drugiej stronie, przy kominku i bacznie ją obserwował.

\- Tak więc… słucham, Clarice.

Starling wzięła głęboki wdech, a potem jeszcze jeden. Przez ten cholernie długi czas, jaki na niego czekała ułożyła sobie przynajmniej z 5 przemówień, ale żadne nie wydawało jej się przekonujące. Postanowiła więc przedstawić wszystko od początku.

\- Dobrze, ale proszę o jedno. Niech mi Pan nie przerywa i wysłucha do końca – zastrzegła groźnie – Tylko ja będę mówić.

Taka impertynencja… Choć w jej wieku to nic niezwykłego.

\- Masz moje słowo – odparł ze szczerością – Wysłucham cię do końca.

\- Ok – kolejny wdech, jakby szykowała się do starcia…w sumie to rzeczywiście tak było. Jej kontratak, tyle że opóźniony – Jedno ustalmy na początku. Nie chcę stać się pańską siostrą!

Przytaknął głową na znak zrozumienia. Nie reagował już gniewem. Mógł ją zmienić także bez jej zgody, a dla niego to bez różnicy. No może poza tym, że miałby więcej brudnej roboty.

\- I sądzę, że nawet nie powinnam.

Uniósł brew, lecz nic nie odpowiedział, zgodnie z obietnicą.

\- Na początku naszej znajomości, jak Pan wie, bałam się – żeby było łatwiej, patrzyła się w okno – Bałam się, że mogę Panu zaszkodzić moją obecnością. Wiem już dlaczego. Ponieważ zwracałam uwagę jedynie na to co nas różni. Nic dziwnego, bo to się szczególnie rzuca w oczy. Dzieli nas 20 lat. Pan jest lekarzem, a ja licealistką. Pan jest bogaty, a ja biedna i mieszkam w domu dziecka. Mogę jeszcze dużo wymieniać jak np. kwestie towarzyskie, umysłowe, ale o to teraz nie chodzi.

Machnęła ręką i kontynuowała po krótkiej pauzie.

\- Z czasem, gdy zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o mnie i łamać moją wiarę…złapałam się na tym, że te różnice przestały mnie obchodzić. Nie zwracałam już na nie uwagi, wydawały się nieistotne. Właśnie dzięki tej postawie uświadomiła sobie coś ważnego…Wrócę do tego. Chodzi o to, że popełniłam błąd. Przez cały czas zwracałam uwagę jedynie na to co nas dzieli i dopiero dziś zaczęłam myśleć o tym co nas łączy! O naszych podobieństwach! Których może jest więcej niż się nam wydaje. I Pan o tym wiedział, prawda?

Nie zareagował, ale było widać, że jej słucha.

\- Tamtego wieczoru w gabinecie powiedział Pan, że „niektóre z naszych gwiazd są takie same”. O to Panu chodziło. Że istnieją rzeczy wspólne dla nas obojga. Jednakże jestem pewna, że nie zastanawiał się Pan głębiej nad tym, ponieważ gdyby tak było, nie pomyślałby Pan o możliwości zrobienia ze mnie swej siostry. To musiał być prosty przebłysk prawdy.

Nadal nie było reakcji. Clarice oderwała się od okna i zaczęła patrzeć mu w twarz. Co ciekawe, dodało jej to odwagi.

\- Niektóre z naszych gwiazd są takie same – powiedziała to z naciskiem – Miał Pan rację. I może jest ich więcej niż można się spodziewać. Dopiero dzisiaj to zrozumiałam. To co nas oboje łączy przede wszystkim… to zmarli. Nie tylko ja pozwałam by duchy rządziły moim życiem. Pan też to robi! Misza jest dla Pana tym, czym mój ojciec był dla mnie!

Jedyną zmianę można było ujrzeć w jego oczach. Poza tym, nic nie było po nim widać. Równie dobrze mógł nie usłyszeć.

\- Nie tylko ja pozwalałam aby ktoś, kogo straciłam, kierował moim życiem. Pan robi to właśnie w tej chwili. To nas łączy! Oboje straciliśmy kogoś ważnego w okrutny sposób i oboje się z tym nie pogodziliśmy. Pozwoliliśmy by oni żyli naszym życiem. Ale wierzę, że łączy nas także to, iż jesteśmy w stanie pomóc temu drugiemu. Pan sam mi to powiedział. Że nie muszę żyć życiem mojego ojca. Że on by tego nie chciał. Misza także nie chce, wiem to. Sam Pan powiedział, że tata może żyć we mnie. A skoro twierdzi Pan, że jest we mnie miejsce dla mojego ojca, to czemu w Panu nie ma miejsca dla Miszy? Niech ona żyje w Panu…

Lecter nie pokazał tego, ale był zadowolony. Czy to z postawy Clarice, czy z jej inwencji…nie wiadomo. Wyraźnie się też zaniepokoił, że uczeń przerasta mistrza.

Tymczasem ona mówiła dalej.

\- Pewnie gdyby mi Pan nie pomógł… nie wskazał właściwej drogi… uwolnił prawdziwą mnie, to prawdopodobnie dziś wmawiałabym sobie, że jest Pan kimś na kształt mojego ojca. Czyli zrobiłabym to samo, co Pan teraz. Szukała zmarłych w osobach dla nas ważnych. Ale całe szczęście obecnie tata już mną nie kieruję i mogę przyznać się do własnych uczuć. Bez żadnych wątpliwości.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i pomimo odległości, Lecter wiedział już co ona chciała powiedzieć, jeszcze zanim otworzyła usta.

\- Hannibalu Lecterze… Kocham cię.

Naprawdę łączyło ich więcej niż można by sądzić. Sam doktor, mimo iż miał 38 lat, to przez całe swoje życie, jedynie raz wyznał komuś miłość. Dobre dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy był w dokładnie tym samym wieku co Clarice dzisiaj. A jej nawet wtedy jeszcze nie było na świecie…

\- Zakochałam się w Panu i chcę być z Panem, doktorze – powiedziała odważnie, choć jej policzki lekko poczerwieniały. Nie odwróciła jednak wzroku – Dlatego proszę… Przecież musi Pan już to rozumieć. Oboje popełniliśmy ten sam błąd. I oboje wytknęliśmy go temu drugiemu, więc… och no… nie musi Pan ze mnie rezygnować. Misza powinna żyć w Panu.

„Nie muszę rezygnować z Clarice?” pomyślał Lecter i wówczas gdzieś w zakamarkach jego pałacu pamięci usłyszał brzęk kajdan. Nie uświadamiał sobie do tej pory, że w nich był. Zrozumiałe już czemu używał tej metafory wobec dziewczyny… gdyż sam w nich był. Ale już nie…

\- Nie musi Pan podejmować decyzji już w tej chwili…

Starling straciła trochę pewności siebie, a to dlatego iż Lecter nie reagował. Żadnej mimiki, ani gestu, nic. Stał jak posąg, nic nie mogła z niego wyczytać. Nie wiedziała czy jej słowa coś dały.

Niepewnie zrobiła krok w tył, nie wiedząc czy jest tu wciąż mile widziana, albo czy może doktor powinien zostać sam i przemyśleć co powiedziała.

Hannibal zareagował natychmiast.

\- Clarice! – zawołał, aby ją powstrzymać.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się gwałtownie i patrzyła, jak Lecter zaczyna szybko, niczym drapieżnik kroczyć w jej stronę. Nawet oczy mu lśniły. Przez sekundę czuła lęk, wyglądało to tak jakby chciał jej coś zrobić. Lecz zniknął on w chwili, kiedy doktor chwycił jej twarz i pocałował ją z taką siłą, że aż ścięło ją z nóg.

Tak! Uczucie triumfu, zwycięstwa rozeszło się po jej ciele z siłą fali uderzeniowej. Wygrała tą walkę i nie mogła otrzymać wspanialszej nagrody. Czuła ją całą sobą, z każdą mijającą sekundą podczas których ten mężczyzna miażdżył jej usta.

To co sobie kiedyś wyobrażała nie mogło się równać z przyjemnością, którą czuła teraz. Jej pozbawione doświadczenia fantazje nie były nawet w połowie tak wspaniałe jak rzeczywistość. Wiedziała tu już, zarzucając Lecterowi ręce na szyję i próbując mu odpowiedzieć z równą pasją, choć szło jej nieporadnie. Cóż… to był jej pierwszy raz, miała prawo.

Doktor nie mógł się nasycić. Teraz, gdy wreszcie nic go nie powstrzymywało, kiedy wreszcie miał ją w swoich ramionach, rozpalił się w nim głód. Możliwe że podsycony faktem, że nie tak dawno temu zamordował. Ledwie ponad godzinę temu… A w dodatku wyczuwał jej niedoświadczenie.

Odsunął się w końcu od niej po długiej, naprawdę długiej chwili. Clarice brakowało tchu. Jej pierwszy pocałunek ją oszołomił. Kiedy otworzyła oczy napotkała jego wzrok. Nie widziała już świecących czerwonych punkcików, o nie. Całe tęczówki iskrzyły się na czerwono. A w tym panującym półmroku, który tu panował przez zachmurzenie na zewnątrz, tylko się to uwydatniało.

\- Mogę… Mogę uznać to za tak? – wyszeptała, wzmacniając uścisk, aby się odsunął się ani odrobiny dalej. Chciała zostać właśnie tak, jak najbliżej, w ciasnym objęciu.

\- Tak – jego głos brzmiał o wiele wyraźniej – Masz rację Clarice. Koniec z tym dystansem. Już nigdy więcej. Żadne z nas naprawdę nigdy go nie chciało.

\- Tak, tak zgadza się – chciała wspiąć się, aby pocałować go jeszcze raz, ale zdecydowanie pokręcił głową. Fuknęła rozczarowana – Co znowu?

\- Clarice musisz coś wiedzieć… - przed oczami stanęły mu dzisiejsze obrazy. Pocięte różnymi narzędziami ciało, ofiara krzycząca z bólu, ogromna kałuża krwi służąca za tło – Nie znacz mojej natury. Nie wiesz o mnie wszystkiego. A gdybyś się dowiedziała… uciekłabyś. Ale jeśli teraz staniesz się moja… to nawet wówczas nie dam ci odejść. Nie będzie odwrotu, rozumiesz? Nie pozwolę ci mnie opuścić, nigdy. Będziesz na mnie skazana. Zniesiesz tą konsekwencję?

To za daleko zaszło. Teraz gdy sama go uwolniła i nie był niczym ograniczony mógł mówić takie rzeczy.

\- Czy ją zniosę? – spytała z niedowierzaniem – Ja jej pragnę!

Po krótkiej chwili wahania, ujęła jego dłoń, która ściskała jej przedramię i poprowadziła ją niżej. Dr Lecter z niedowierzaniem patrzył jak ta nastolatka kładzie jego dłoń na jej piersi.

\- Powiedziałam już…Nie musi Pan z tego rezygnować. Więcej nie będę powtarzać.

\- Naprawdę śmiała się zrobiłaś, Clarice – zaczął się pochylać, aby spełnić jej prośbę – Moja odważna dziewczynka…

Ponownie złączył ich wargi ku uciesze dziewczyny. Nie zabrał ręki, wręcz przeciwnie. Lekko ścisnął jej pierś na co ona jęknęła mu w usta. To było takie dziwne, nowe uczucie.

Ledwo był świadoma tego, że zaczęli się przemieszczać. Lecter prowadził ich ku schodom na piętro, jednocześnie nie pozwalając by odsunęli się od siebie na milimetr. Starling, wiedząc co zaraz miało się wydarzyć, poczuła lekkie zdenerwowanie, ale na pewno nie wahanie. Chciała tego. To by było jak ukoronowanie jej zwycięstwa. Ich wolności.

Gdy ponownie pocałunek został przerwany, dziewczyna po otwarciu oczu zobaczyła, że już byli w jego sypialni. O Boże, to się dzieje naprawdę? A jeszcze niedawno…

\- Już nie ma odwrotu Clarice…najdroższa – mówił też za siebie.

\- Tak, tak, nie ma. I dobrze, nie chcę nigdzie wracać – chcąc też coś zrobić, sama pociągnęła go za poły marynarki na łóżko za sobą.

Wylądował na niej, ale nie całym ciężarem. Na wpół leżąc, na wpół siedząc dziewczyna pomogła mu, kiedy zaczął ściągać z niej odzież. Najpierw bluzę, a potem koszulkę pod spodem. On znajdował w tym dodatkowo więcej zalet, gdyż zawsze nienawidził tych tanich, używanych rzeczy, które nosiła, a teraz gdy je z niej zrywał odczuwał satysfakcje.

\- Ja…ja też chcę – wyrzuciła, gdy jej górne ubrania wylądowały na podłodze, pozostawiając jedynie stanik.

\- Jak sobie życzysz -  rozłożył ręce, dając jej swobodę działania.

Clarice zagryzła wargę z irytacji, kiedy ręce, które wyciągnęła w jego stronę lekko zadrżały. Starała się to opanować z całych sił, gdy zsunęła jego marynarkę i rozwiązała krawat. Powróciło jednak podczas pozbywania się ostatniej warstwy. Po kolei odpinając każdy guzik palce same drżały.

\- Denerwujesz się, choć jeszcze przed chwilą byłaś taka śmiała – nie wyśmiewał jej, z zadowoleniem obserwował jej każdy ruch.

\- Nic nie poradzę – rzekła w chwili, gdy odpięła ostatni guzik i zaczęła rozsuwać poły koszuli, odsłaniając tors.

Do tej pory nowe były tylko doznania, a teraz doszedł też widok. Kolejne ubranie poszło na podłogę, a ona sunęła dłońmi w górę po klatce piersiowej aż do szyi. Spojrzała w górę, na jego twarz, która nadal wydawał się niewzruszona, oczywiście poza wzrokiem. Clarice pomyślała, że zwrot „oczy są zwierciadłem duszy” pasują do niego jak ulał.

Posłała mu proszące spojrzenie i od razu zrozumiał. Zniżył się, aby ponownie ją pocałować. Nie miała dość jego ust, kiedy nareszcie poznała to uczucie. Lecter nie chciał myśleć jaka by była jej reakcja, gdyby wiedziała, co on nimi kiedyś robił. Np… rozerwał zębami czyjąś twarz…

Przerwali pocałunek, odsuwając się zaledwie na milimetry, a Clarice poczuła jego dłonie na swoich plecach. Zmierzały ku zapięciu biustonosza. Pozwoliła mu go zdjąć, choć kiedy w końcu to zrobił, wahała się czy spojrzeć mu w twarz. Czekała na jakieś objawy wstydu, ale nic nie nadchodziło, wciąż jedynie nerwy…

Delikatne popchnięcie i dziewczyna już leżała na plecach, Hannibal miał już jej pełen widok przed oczyma. Pochylił się niżej.

\- Nie złość się na siebie. Trudno się nie stresować podczas pierwszego razu.

\- Skąd Pan… - urwała, zrozumiawszy bezsens tego pytania.

\- A jest coś czego bym o tobie nie wiedział? – wyszeptał tuż przy jej uchu i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczął sunąć ustami wzdłuż jej szyi – Wszystkim się zajmę.

\- Nie chcę leżeć jak kłoda – westchnęła, a po chwili drgnęła czując jak ten rozpina jej spodnie.

\- Wiem – ścignął, przy jej współpracy, jej spodnie – Ale pierwszy raz najczęściej nigdy nie jest przyjemny. Na szybko nie czuje się nic, poza bólem. Chyba że… - ku zaskoczeniu Clarice, doktor zmienił pozycje tak, że leżeli na boku, a on przywarł do jej pleców, obejmując w pasie - …odpowiednio cię przygotuję.

Jego głos był taki czysty, że dziewczyna się na sekundę zmartwiła, czy to co się dzieje w ogóle na niego działa. Był za spokojny, w przeciwieństwie do niej. Może te zmiany w jego spojrzeniu jej się przewidziały… A jednak nie. Teraz, gdy leżeli na łyżeczki, mogła wyczuć jego erekcje. Odetchnęła z ulgą by po chwili znów zadrżeć, kiedy jedna ręka Lectera wsunęła się pod nią, aby ponownie zamknąć się na jej piersi, a druga wsunąć pod materiał ostatniego ubrania, jaki na niej pozostał, czyli pod dolną bieliznę. Nie wytrzymała, jęknęła.

\- Bez przygotowania możesz nawet nie dojść – wciąż mówił jej ucha, jak gdyby nic – Ale spokojnie…choćbym miał cię torturować godzinami, na pewno doprowadzę cię na szczyt.

Z każdą kolejną minutą Clarice coraz mocniej odczuwała sens słowa „tortury”. Podczas, gdy jedna dłoń pieściła pierś, co jakiś czas drażniąc sutek, palce drugiej raz po raz wchodziło i wychodziły z jej wnętrza. Na początku tylko jeden palec, a po jakimś czasie dwa. Im dłużej to trwało tym to uczucie „dziwności” stawało się „przyjemne”. I to coraz bardziej, aż za bardzo…

Nie ułatwiaj jej fakt, że w pokoju było słychać jedynie ją. Jej oddech był strasznie głośny, nie wspominając, że już nie kontrolowała jęków. Spojrzała w górę i napotkała jego wzrok. Też ciężej oddychał, ale ciszej niż ona. Cholera, czy jego samokontrola ma jakieś granice?

\- Jak długo ach… jeszcze? – wydyszała tuż przy jego ustach. Druga pierś zaczynała dziwnie ciążyć, jakby tez chcąc uwagi. A on dalej wyjmował palce i wkładał…wyjmował…wkładał… – Kiedy będę gotowa? Ja och… chcę już… być gotowa…

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie. Ale może rzeczywiście coś zmienimy – zaprzestał na moment tortur i położył ją na plecy. Jakby czytając jej w myślach, przytknął usta do drugiej, wcześniej ignorowanej piersi i zaczął ssać sutek. Ten w odpowiedzi od razu stwardniał.

\- Aaa… – Clarice naprawdę chciała jakoś odpowiedzieć, coś zrobić, ale coraz trudniej było jej myśleć. A zaraz miało być jeszcze gorzej…

Dr Lecter  jednym ruchem pozbawił ją ostatniej części odzienia i zaczął się niebezpiecznie przybliżać tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą było.

\- Chwila… - wyrzuciła, obserwując co się dzieje – Chyba nie… moment… - nie wiedziała, że tak można.

Wreszcie jego usta dotknęły jej kobiecości, na co dziewczyna krzyknęła, zaskoczona. Zamiast palców wewnątrz czuła teraz jego język, inne uczucie, lecz bardziej intensywne… że też było to możliwe. Wygięła się z łuk, a dłonie zacisnęły na prześcieradle.

\- Ach…Nie… - jedyne słowa jakie była w stanie wypowiedzieć w tej chwili.

Coś zmienimy, dobre sobie. Zmiana rodzaju tortur, tylko tyle. Ale nawet ona podświadomie wiedziała, że coś się zmienia. Napięcie w jej ciele wzrastało bardzo małymi kroczkami. Wydawało się, że była coraz wyżej i wyżej, a do szczytu wciąż daleko.

\- Proszę…Błagam, już nie mogę… - wytrzymała naprawdę tak długo jak mogła.

\- Czego nie możesz? – odsunął się, reagując na jej błagania i spojrzał na nią w góry – Powiedz mi, Clarice.

\- Nie mogę dłużej…Proszę, chcę…Pana w sobie…

\- Imię, Clarice. Wyjęcz moje imię -  drażnił się z nią już nie czynami, a słowami.

\- Proszę…Ha…Hannibal…

Mógł wytrzymać jeszcze dłużej, znęcać się nad nią bardziej, lecz on też miał granice wytrzymałości. Ta dziewczyna atakowała każdy jego zmysł. Słyszał jej podwyższony głos, tak silnie starający się wyraźnie wypowiedzieć jego imię. Przed oczami miał jej widok, nagiej, drżącej i załzawionej, proszącej o niego. Po palcami czuł jej skórę. W nozdrzach miał jej zapach, a w ustach smak. Nie wspominając o własnym problemie w spodniach.

Dość powstrzymywania. Chciał jej tu i teraz.

Ulga i oczekiwanie wybuchły w dziewczynie, kiedy Hannibal zaczął pozbywać się swoich spodni. Teraz…to ona miała niezły widok.

Ulokował się między jej nogami.

\- Gotowa, Clarice?

\- Tak!

\- Jesteś całkiem śliczna, gdy tak mnie pragniesz.

Zanim jeszcze dotarły do niej te słowa, Lecter, nie tracąc więcej czasu, wszedł w nią, jednym sprawnym ruchem. Przygotowanie się opłaciło, ponieważ bolało jedynie przez chwilę, prawie w ogóle. Jej krzyk stłumiony został kolejnym pocałunkiem. Clarice ze szczęścia, objęła go z całej siły, jakby bojąc się że zniknie, że to okaże się jedynie snem.

Poruszał się w niej powoli z początku. Tym razem całowali się z otwartymi oczami, chłonąc widok tego drugiego. Szybko wolny rytm przestał wystarczać i Lecter przyśpieszył, wchodząc w nią coraz mocniej i szybciej. Po jakimś czasie Clarice zaczęła naturalnie odpowiadać na jego ruchy, poruszając biodrami.

W dziewczynie nie pozostało już ani trochę z wątpliwości, czy działa na doktora. Już nie tylko w oczach było to widać. Jego oddech był przyśpieszony jak jej własny, a w ich silnym uścisku mogła wyczuć to przyśpieszone bicie serca, także identyczne jak u niej. On też jej chce… A ona wciąż była daleko od upragnionego szczytu. Lecter zabierał ją tam małymi kroczkami, coraz wyżej i wyżej…

Lecter czuł coraz bardziej, że traci kontrolę, co mu nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od szyi Clarice i od rodzących się pragnień. Chciał to powstrzymać. Tyle czasu przygotowywał dziewczynę po to właśnie, aby nie odczuwała bólu, a teraz sam chciał… Wiedział, że widać to w jego oczach. Odwrócił wzrok, aby nie zobaczyła potwora, ale jej reakcja usunęła wszystkie hamulce.

\- Dok…Hanni…bal…Ach! – jęknęła, gdy kolejny raz trafił ją w nowo odkryty czuły punkt – Rób…co chcesz… Cokolwiek mi…ach…zrobisz, będę…szczęśliwa…Kocham cię!

Lecter od razu, po usłyszeniu drugi raz wyznania, obnażył swoje małe zęby. Clarice nawet nie zdążyła tego zauważyć. Zrozumiała dopiero, kiedy poczuła ból. Hannibal ugryzł ją w ramię, u podnóża szyi.

Krzyknęła z bólu i zaskoczenia, ale co dziwne to było to, czego potrzebowała. Skończyły się małe kroczki, dziewczyna poszybowała w górę, wołając jego imię.

\- Hannibal! – doszła, drżąc pod nim, z całej siły przyciskając do siebie.

\- Clarice – wysyczał tuż przy jej uchu, gdy w końcu oderwał się od jej szyi i mógł samemu pozwolić sobie na spełnienie. Wystarczyły jeszcze dwa silne ruchy, a doszedł w niej, biorąc z niej przykład i mocno zaciskając dłonie na jej ciele.

Dziewczyna dosłownie padła wycieńczona. Hannibal wyszedł z niej i z czułością pogładził ją po policzku, obserwując jak odpływa w sen. Nie mógł jej winić. Podejrzewał, że Clarice biegła tu całą drogę, jak to miała w zwyczaju, potem czekała na jego powrót, a gdy zaczęli uprawiać seks przygotowywał ją dość długo, a na koniec pierwszy orgazm. Nie wspominając o tym, że od wczoraj miała dużo stresu, nic dziwnego że była wykończona.

Lecter ułożył się przy jej boku i objął ramieniem. Przez sekundę przyglądał się śladowi po ugryzieniu, które zostawił. Nie było krwi, ale czerwony ślad. Inni rzekli by, ze zrobił to dość mocno, ale on by się nie zgodził. Potrafił mocniej. Potrafił zębami rozerwać skórę…ale nie o to tu chodziło. Clarice nie chciał skrzywdzić.

\- Sama to powiedziałaś, Clarice – rzekł cichutko doktor, mimo że on nie mogła go słyszeć, spokojnie spała w jego ramionach – Powiedziałaś, że nie muszę z ciebie rezygnować. Obyś zaakceptowała konsekwencje, bo nie ważne czego dowiesz się o mnie w przyszłości…ja nie pozwolę ci już odejść. Nigdy.

 

 


	7. Odkryj kim jestem

_Znów jest w tej szopie. Jest bardzo głodny i wychudzony. Zimno mu, ale już się przyzwyczaił. Martwi się jedynie o Miszę. Obejmuje ją swoim drobnym ramieniem, mając nadzieję, że trochę ulży jej w tym mrozie. Drewniane, pełne szpar ściany nie chroniły ani ich, ani reszty dzieci._

_Znów przyszli. Zabrali kolejne dziecko i rzucili w ich stronę kawałek czerstwego chleba. Hannibal szybko go wziął, zanim ktoś inny go zabrał. Oderwał kawałek i włożył do ust, ale tylko na moment. Chodziło o to, aby zmiękczyć ten twardy niczym głaz chleb, aby Misza mogła go zjeść. Wyjął miękki już kawałek z ust i podał siostrze._

_Do tej pory sen zgadzał się z jego wspomnieniami, z jego przeszłością, lecz teraz coś się zmieniło. Mała Misza pokręciła przecząco główką odmawiając posiłku. W rzeczywistości nigdy to się nie zdarzyło, a obecnie we śnie nie chciała jeść._

_Położyła rączkę na jego dłoni i skierowała ją w jego stronę, wpychając chleb z powrotem do jego ust._

_\- Braciszek też głodny. Musi jeść._

_Hannibal połknął chleb. To była taka ulga, był taki wygłodniały. Dostał wyrzutów sumienia, że Misza może być głodna, podczas gdy on je. Znów pokręciła główką._

_\- Misza już jadła. Teraz kolej braciszka. On musi żyć, musi być silny._

_Hannibal wstał, nie wiedząc jednak dlaczego. Zrobił to automatycznie. Stawał się wyższy. Chłód i głód odeszły. Pozostał jedynie głosik jego siostry._

_\- Braciszku, bądź szczęśliwy. Razem ze mną…_

_Hannibal odwrócił głowę, aby zamajaczyły mu przed oczami czyjeś włosy. Jakiejś biegnącej postaci. Wprost w jego stronę. Wyciągnął rękę…_

 

***

 

Dr Lecter otworzył oczy. Był w szoku. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy śnił o przeszłości i nie zerwał się z krzykiem z łóżka lub nie zapocił ubrań. Ten sen nie był koszmarem, nic mu nie było, był spokojny. Więc co się stało?

Zerknął w prawo na nocny stolik. Dobrze widział w ciemności, dochodziła godzina 4 w nocy. Zasnął o wiele wcześniej niż zwykle, nic dziwnego, że już był wyspany.

Spojrzał w lewo. Clarice leżała wtulona w jego bok, używając jego ramienia jak poduszki. Spała spokojnie, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Hannibal odsunął swój sen na bok. Teraz patrzenie na śpiącą dziewczynę było ważniejsze. Dawało realności temu, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Ich remis…Po jednej wygranej dla każdego, a to była ich nagroda za cierpliwość.

Lecter chciał nowego planu. Chciał teraz wciągnąć Clarice do swojego życia, najgłębiej jak się tylko da. Do każdego aspektu…jeśli to możliwe, ale jak to dobrze przeprowadzić? I czy jest to w ogóle możliwe? Znając dziewczynę, wszystko mogło się zdarzyć.

Starling, jakby wyczuwając, że jest obserwowana zaczęła się budzić. Pomogło jej przy okazji to, że jej „poduszka” zaczęła się ruszać. Powoli otworzyła oczy, od razu napotykając jego wzrok. Powieki momentalnie jej się rozszerzyły, gdy jej umysł zalały wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia.

\- Więc… to nie był sen? – spytała zamiast powitania, nie dowierzając, że jest tutaj, w tym dużym łóżku, nad ranem i leży obok obiektu swoich uczuć.

\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie był – odparł, przykładając dłoń do jej policzka, co jedynie powiększyło jej uśmiech.

\- Całe szczęście… - westchnęła, po czym wtuliła się w niego całym ciałem. Ulga, że to była rzeczywistość, rozeszła się po niej falą.

Lecter odwzajemnił uścisk, pozwalając jej na te chwilę szczęścia. Jego samego ogarniał ten nowy spokój… To było takie nowe, dać komuś szczęście, ponieważ chciał tego.

Trwali tak kilka minut. Ciszę jako pierwszą przerwała Clarice. Zadała pytanie z obawą, nie śmiąc spojrzeć w górę, aby zobaczyć jego twarz.

\- Doktorze… Co teraz?

\- To znaczy? – zerknąwszy w dół, dostrzegł jej niepokój.

\- My…Czy my teraz…Co teraz będzie z … znaczy się… - zaczęła się gubić w słowach, wciąż tuląc się do niego. Zrozumiał jednak o co jej chodzi.

\- Zostaje tak jak jest. Z tą różnicą, że zamiast przyjaciółmi, jesteśmy teraz kochankami.

\- Ko… - wreszcie uniosła wzrok, napotykając świecące w ciemności czerwone punkciki.

\- A co? Uważasz, że po tym co zrobiliśmy, mógłbym cię potraktować jak…

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła szybko – Wiem, że nie, ale chyba…po prostu chciałam to usłyszeć.

\- Tu już wiesz – nie dał rady, musiał się uśmiechnąć, żeby dodać otuchy– Jesteśmy i zostaniemy razem. Jako para.

\- Ale tak jak w poprzednim, nazwijmy to etapie, nie mówimy nikomu co nas łączy, prawda? – powiedział to z pewnością i lekkim rozczarowaniem. Pogłaskał ją po włosach, widząc jej niezadowolenie.

\- Wiesz, że tak powinniśmy, Clarice. Może i nie boimy się konsekwencji wyjawienia prawdy, lecz nie chcę celowo narazić cię na kłopoty, których można uniknąć.

\- Oj tam, mam je gdzieś – wyrzuciła, choć w duchu przyznawała mu rację. Przecież także nie chciała sprawiać Lecterowi problemów, skoro można ich uniknąć.

\- Najdroższa, mogliby cię wyrzucić z sierocińca lub przenieść, panują tam wysokie morale. Na zawsze pozostałoby to jako plama w twoim życiorysie. Nie wspominając o tym, że rówieśnicy mogliby zacząć się nad tobą znęcać. Oczywiście wyobrażam sobie, że każdemu z prześladowców dawałabyś solidnego sierpowego, co jednak doprowadziłoby do kolejnych kłopotów w szkole przez ciągłe bójki.

\- Rówieśnicy, co mnie oni obchodzą? Zamiast dokuczać, powinni mi bardziej zazdrościć – rzuciła mu zalotne spojrzenie, odsuwając na bok wyobrażenie jej samej startującej z pięściami do każdej osoby, która spojrzałaby krzywo na doktora z powodu tego, że z nią sypia.

\- Zazdrościć? Clarice…Ja dobiegam czterdziestki.

\- A ja dwudziestki – nie wstydząc się swojej nagości, dziewczyna zmieniła pozycję, kładąc się na nim, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego – I od kiedy przejmuję się Pan naszym wiekiem?

\- Nie przejmuję się, Clarice – rzekł, obejmując ją w talii – Po prostu nie chcę byś pobiła całą swoją szkołę. Co innego radzenie sobie z problemami, a co innego wywoływanie ich na siłę – chcąc ją pocieszyć dodał – Poza tym, to nie tak, że będziemy nasz związek utrzymać w tajemnicy na zawsze.

\- Naprawdę? – od razu się ożywiła.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Na dłuższą metę tak się nie da. Wyjdziemy z cienia, gdy skończysz szkołę. Wtedy nie będzie obaw o sierociniec, czy o akty przemocy w szkole.

To były jedyne poważne kwestie, których wolał uniknąć. Poza tym był jeszcze jeden powód… Clarice nie mogła być z nim powiązywana, póki nie zakończy sprawy Rozpruwacza. Wciąż istniało ryzyko, że odkryją, że to on, a wówczas Clarice… miałaby piekło. Tyle że „zakończyć sprawę” w jego mniemaniu znaczyło coś innego… Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake miał zniknąć, ale nie morderca.

\- I to mi się podoba – pochyliła się w jego stronę, ale zatrzymała się tuż zanim ich usta się złączyły – A co z pańskimi problemami jak wyjdzie na jaw, że jesteśmy razem?

\- Nic, zawsze by były, nie ważne ile byśmy byli w ukryciu. Zresztą jak możesz przewidywać Clarice…mało mnie one obchodzą. To, że teraz nie będziemy się ujawniać, jest wyłącznie ze względu na ciebie. Wiem, że sobie byś z tym poradziła, lecz nie chcę byś musiała dźwigać więcej niż to konieczne – zwłaszcza, że niedługo chciał, aby poniosła tego bagażu naprawdę dużo.

Taka troska…nie było do niej przyzwyczajona, ale była w tak niebiańskim nastroju, że pewnie zgodziłaby się na wszystko.

\- Naprawdę jest Pan dziwny – rzekła, muskając lekko ustami jego górną wargę – Okrutny, a jednocześnie troskliwy. Tak się da?

\- Najwyraźniej – podsumował i sam zakończył jej podchody, złączając ich usta do końca.

Z tym pocałunkiem do Starling chyba wreszcie dotarło, że to jest rzeczywistość. Zachowywała się coraz śmielej ocierając się o niego i otwierając usta, pogłębiając pocałunek. I choć Lecter nawet byłby chętny, aby kontynuować, to również dobrze pamiętał o tym co niesie ta rzeczywistość.

\- Clarice… - przerwał pierwszy, odsuwając ją nieco ku jej niezadowoleniu – Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli… dziś jest poniedziałek, prawda?

Do dziewczyny dotarło o co mu chodzi.

\- O kurwa – wyrzuciła, zdumiona, że zapomniała – Mam szkołę! – szybko spojrzała na zegar i odetchnęła z ulgą, że jest dopiero grubo po czwartej rano. Ale było coś jeszcze gorszego…nie zdąży już na budzenie w sierocińcu. Znowu odkryją, że jej nie było. Cóż…trudno, niech się przyzwyczajają, bo będą powtórki.

\- A ja pracę. Nie mamy czasu, jeśli chcesz jeszcze wrócić do sierocińca, aby się przebrać.

Znów punkt. Nie mogła iść do szkoły we wczorajszych ciuchach. Jej dobry humor znów zmalał.

\- Nie dąsaj się, Clarice – Lecter wyraźnie był rozbawiony jej rozczarowaniem.

\- Nie dąsam, doktorze – powiedziała to patrząc w bok, aby po chwili sturlać się z niego i znów ułożyć obok.

\- „Doktorze”; „Pan”. Poszliśmy już krok dalej, moja droga.

\- Wiem, ale…muszę się przyzwyczaić – jakoś niekomfortowo się czuła, mówiąc mu na co dzień po imieniu. Może musiała się do po prostu przyzwyczaiła?

\- Dobrze, nazywaj mnie jak chcesz – Hannibal wstał z łóżka, nie zwracając uwagi na własną nagość. Za to dziewczyna spiekła raka na ten widok. Może sobie tam dobiegać czterdziestki, ale w jej ocenie wciąż było na co popatrzeć – Poprawić ci humor?

\- Jak? – spytała, siadając na łóżku i pozwalając, aby kołdra ją odsłoniła. Skoro on się nie przejmował brakiem ubrań, to ona też nie zamierzała.

\- Nadal mamy trochę czasu, a jeśli podwiozę cię do domu dziecka, a potem do szkoły to mamy go jeszcze więcej. Zanim zrobię nam śniadanie, możemy wziąć razem kąpiel.

Na tą propozycję, aż oczy jej rozbłysły.

\- Serio?!

Uśmiech doktora zmienił się w odrobinę złośliwy, kiedy odparł.

\- Ale bez seksu.

\- Co? Czemu?! – i znów jej nadzieje się rozprysły, dobrze że chociaż były krótkie. Tylko czy on naprawdę musi się tak znęcać?

\- Bo wczoraj zrobiliśmy to bez zabezpieczenia. Ale znam twój cykl i wiem, że wczoraj nic nam nie groziło, lecz dziś zaczyna się ryzyko, że mogłabyś zajść w ciąże. A nie mam żadnych zabezpieczeń, więc nie będziemy kusić losu.

Starling miała ochotę palnąć się w czoło. Poczuła się taka głupia, że na to nie wpadła. W ogóle nie przyszła jej do głowy możliwość zajścia w ciążę, miała wtenczas strach i determinację w głowię, a potem taką ulgę, że nie pomyślała o oczywistości. Dobrze, że doktor pamiętał. Przez moment zastanawiała się, skąd Lecter zna jej cykl, ale szybko doszła do wniosku, że w sumie lepiej nie wiedzieć.

\- Tak, ma pan rację. Przepraszam, nie pomyślałam o tym.

\- Clarice, mówiłem, że masz się nie dąsać – wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, chcąc pomóc jej wstać – Nie potrzeba penetracji, aby sprawić przyjemność. Poradzimy sobie bez tego…jak na razie oczywiście.

\- Ja może i się dąsam, ale Pan jawnie się nade mną znęca. Taka huśtawka nastrojów jest nie zdrowa – pomimo swoich słów podała Lecterowi dłoń i wstała z łóżka – Potwór z Pana.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jaki.

Powoli dała się poprowadzić w stronę łazienki, czując jak miły dreszcz przebiega jej po kręgosłupie z ekscytacji.

 

***

 

Dwie godziny później, siedzieli oboje w jaguarze doktora, przecznicę od sierocińca Clarice. Oboje doprowadzeni do porządku, tyle ze dziewczyna nosiła wczorajsze ubrania. Tylko po to chciała tu wrócić przed szkołą, aby je zmienić i zabrać książki.

\- Na pewno nie mam poczekać i odwieźć cię do szkoły? – Hannibal jeszcze raz wolał się upewnić – Na pewno zdążysz?

\- Powinnam być na styk. A poza tym, proszę uwierzyć, że tam nie ma gdzie zaparkować w okolicy jak ta, tak aby nie było ryzyka, że żaden uczeń nas nie zauważy.

\- Skoro tak uważasz… Clarice… - zawołał za nią, gdy już przymierzała się, żeby wyjść z auta.

\- Tak? – odwróciła się w jego stronę, słysząc, że jego ton głosu był poważny.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział krótko, ale z mocą.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak bije jej serce. Wiedziała za co dziękował i zdała sobie sprawę, ze sama tego nie zrobiła.

\- Ja też… Dziękuję za ratunek przede mną.

Na pożegnanie pocałowali się jeszcze na dosłownie pięć sekund. Clarice wyszła z samochodu i potruchtała w stronę sierocińca. Dr Lecter odjechał, lecz nie w kierunku swojego miejsca pracy. Musiał jeszcze na moment wrócić do domu.

Obejrzał się na sekundę na tylne siedzenie, gdzie wciąż leżała torba z zakrwawionymi rzeczami z wczorajszego dnia. Jeszcze nigdy nie zwlekał z pozbywaniem się dowodów tak długo. Zwykle robił to od razu.  Musiał to naprawić i to szybko.

A następnie ułożyć plan jak powiedzieć Clarice o tym swoim zainteresowaniu. Teraz, gdy myślał o niej na poważnie, nie było opcji żeby trzymać to w sekrecie na długo. Była drugą najważniejszą kobietą w jego życiu. Pierwszą była jego ciotka, lady Murasaki i wiedziała ona o jego zbrodniach. Sam pokazał jej głowę tego rzeźnika, swojej pierwszej ofiary.

\- _A czy ty masz czym kochać_?

Te oto słowa zakończyły wszystko pomiędzy nimi. Ale z Clarice mogło być inaczej. Naprawdę mogło. Ta niby licealistka nie dawała sobą za bardzo manipulować.  Były momenty, że naprawdę postrzegał ją jako równą sobie, a w dodatku…naprawdę miał nadzieję, że w tym aspekcie także oboje znajdą podobieństwo między sobą.

Zwłaszcza, że Clarice Starling była jedyną osobą, która potrafiła napełnić go strachem.

 

***

 

Clarice ostrożnie wślizgnęła się do domu dziecka, tylnym wejściem. Kluczyk od kucharki czekał na nią jak zwykle. Jej ostrożność jednak na nic się nie zdała. Była już pora, kiedy śniadanie się kończyło i wychowankowie kierowali się w stronę wyjścia, aby pójść do szkoły, a tymczasem Starling szła w przeciwną stronę niż reszta tłumu, w głąb budynku. Znów zwróciła na siebie uwagę.

Gdy stanęła naprzeciwko drzwi do swojego pokoju, poczuła przypływ złości. Siostra Teresa stała oparta o drzwi jej pokoju z założonymi rękami i srogą miną.

„Cholera” – pomyślała Starling – „Czemu zawsze to musi być ona, a nie panna Oliver. Tamta by dała mi spokój, a ta się zawsze przyczepi. Od poprzedniego razu tylko czekała żeby mnie udupić”

\- No no panno Starling… - ten skrzeczący głos zakonnicy jedynie podniósł jej gniew – Kolejna noc poza domem. A właściwie ucieczka. Znowu u koleżanki się zasiedziałaś?

\- Może tak, może nie – ruszyła, chcąc ją wyminąć i wejść do pokoju, ale kobieta złapała ją za połę bluzy i zatrzymała w miejscu.

\- Wytłumaczysz co to jest?! – wskazała palcem na odsłoniętą szyję dziewczyny.

Podwójna cholera. Zobaczyła ślad po ugryzieniu, który zrobił doktor. Wciąż był dobrze widoczny i zaczerwieniony. I dawał do myślenia bardziej niż malinki, które zostawiali napaleni nastolatkowie.

\- Nie Pani sprawa – odrzekła hardo, walcząc z rumieńcem.

\- Jak śmiesz kalać to miejsce swoim grzechem? Naprawdę tak ci zależy bym powiedziała dyrekcji, że jesteś zdzirą? To już przekracza wszelkie granice. Moja Panno, jeśli myślisz, że będę tolerować twoje puszczalstwo to się grubo…

Kobieta przerwała raptownie, zszokowana wzrokiem jaki posłała jej Clarice. Był tak zatrważający, że z wrażenia puściła bluzę dziewczyny.

\- Postawmy kilka spraw jasno – głos dziewczyny były zimny jak lód – Jestem pełnoletnia i mam prawo być z kimś w związku. Nie puszczam się, jestem z kimś kogo kocham i gówno Panią obchodzi co z nim robię, czy kto to jest. Wychodzę i wracam tu kiedy mi się podoba. Da sobie siostra spokój z tymi przemówieniami. I tak będę tu mieszkać jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy. Do tego czasu jakoś zniesie Pani moją grzeszną obecność. Nie wchodźmy sobie w drogę, a wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

\- Ty… Jak śmiesz…

\- Mam jakąś karę? Jeśli tak to proszę szybciej, bo śpieszę się do szkoły.

Siostra Teresa nie chciała przyznać na głos, ani nawet przed samą sobą, że się przeraziła. Jej podopieczna wzbudziła w niej lęk samym wzrokiem, jakby mogła zabić.

\- A… A rób sobie co chcesz. Nie masz do siebie szacunku, to się sprzedawaj. I wynieś się stąd jak najszybciej – odeszła szybko, chcąc oddalić się od dziewczyny.

\- O niczym więcej nie marzę – powiedziała za nią Clarice, choć nie była pewna czy kobieta zdążyła ją usłyszeć. Była z siebie zadowolona, że załatwiła tę sprawę i to w dodatku bez rękoczynów. Ciekawe, czy dr Lecter byłby z niej dumny, gdyby wiedział, że odstraszyła tą kobietę, robiąc tak niewiele.

Nie zwlekając dłużej weszła do pokoju, przebrała się, wzięła torbę i poszła do szkoły.

 

***

 

Will Graham stał nad zaschniętą kałużą krwi i walczył ze sobą z całych sił, aby nie zamknąć oczu. Ten ohydny widok był ponad jego siły. I nie tylko jego. Połowa policjantów wyszła z warsztatu na zewnątrz, zieleni na twarzach, a ci co zostali patrzyli się wszędzie, tylko nie na ciało.

\- Wyszło, że miałeś rację szybciej niż przypuszczaliśmy – powiedział stojący po jego stronie Crowford, który był jednym z niewielu, którzy mieli na tyle nerwy na wodzy, że mogli patrzeć na te zwłoki.

\- Tak…Nie ma wątpliwości. To robota Rozpruwacza.

Byli właśnie w warsztacie pewnego myśliwego. Jego kolega przyszedł tu nad ranem, szukając go i odkrył jego zwłoki. Cud, że był w stanie w ogóle zgłosić znalezienie ciała. Gdy tutaj dotarł patrol, był on tak roztrzęsiony, że ledwo stał na nogach.

I nic dziwnego. Ciało kłusownika było w strasznym stanie. Całe okaleczone i pocięte. Wszędzie, z każdej części ciała wystawało jakieś narzędzie. Strzały, śrubokręty, czy nawet siekiera…wszystko to tworzyło makabryczny widok. Nie wspominający o zatrwożonym w agonii wyrazie twarzy ofiary.

Will był pewien, że przynajmniej kilku funkcjonariuszy zwróciło śniadanie w pobliskich krzakach. Nie mógł ich winić, sam chciał to zrobić. I był pewien, że po skończonej służbie na pewno się dziś upije do nieprzytomności.

Agent specjalny Graham zaczął okrążać ciało. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu zanim ekipa miała sprzątnąć ciało i chciał go jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Wlepiając zawzięcie swój przerażony wzrok w to okaleczone ciało, wpadł w wir myśli.

„Dlaczego właśnie tak? Dlaczego okaleczył tego gościa właśnie w taki sposób? Nie zabrał ze sobą żadnych pamiątek w postaci narządów, ale czemu?”

\- Pieprzony sadysta -  wycharczał jeden z agentów na tyłach – Pomyślcie ile ten gość musiał wrzeszczeć, gdy wbijał mu to wszystko.

\- Nie! – Graham ledwo zwrócił uwagę, że powiedział to na głos – To nie o ból mu chodziło.

\- A o co? – zapytał Jack, jedynie po to by go zachęcić to wypowiedzenia myśli na głos.

\- Spójrz na to wszystko – Will machnął ręką na ciało – Widzisz tą ilość narzędzi? Jestem pewien, że sekcja wskaże, że gość zmarł jeszcze zanim wszystkie narzędzia znalazły się w jego ciele. Gdyby to o ból mu chodziło, to skończyłby robotę znacznie wcześniej, wraz ze zgonem. On chciał by to wszystko dokładnie tak wyglądało. Chciał byśmy znaleźli ciało _dokładnie_ w takim stanie.

„Ofiara była martwa, jeszcze zanim skończył wbijać to całe dziadostwo. Ale czemu chciał go aż tak okaleczyć? Jego celem była dokładnie ta poza. Tego chciałeś sukinsynu, ale dlaczego? Co ci to dało? Nie zabrałeś narządów, więc satysfakcję wziąłeś z czegoś innego, tylko z czego? Co mu dawało wbijanie śrubokrętów w martwe truchło?”

Nie miał więcej czasu. Do chaty weszła ekipa zabezpieczająca dowody. Rozłożyli worek i zaczęli wkładać do niego ciało. Will trochę im współczuł. Trup z tym całym wbitym żelastwem musiał być strasznie ciężki. Ale cóż, w takim stanie musiał trafić na stół sekcyjny.

\- Znajdźcie wszystko na temat ofiary – rozporządził zadaniami – Odkopcie całą jego przeszłość. Może znajdziemy jakieś powiązania z resztą ofiar. To jak na razie nasza jedyna nadzieja.

Wyszedł, nawet nie oglądając się na techników. Na dowody fizyczne dawno przestał liczyć. Rozpruwacz był za ostrożny by zostawić jakikolwiek materiał biologiczny, był tego pewien.

Podchodząc do wozu, Will zastanawiał się ile jeszcze takich trupów będzie musiał oglądać zanim albo nie zeświruje ze strachu i alkoholu, albo nie wsadzi tego potwora za kraty.

Tylko jak ma go złapać, skoro nie ma na czym się oprzeć?

 

***

 

Clarice dawno dzień się tak nie dłużył. Szkoła trwała i trwała, a ją aż rwało by pobiec do gabinetu doktora. Niby robiła to jak zwykle, to już była rutyna, że to tam chodziła po lekcjach, tyle że teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

Będąc już pod budynkiem, jak zwykle przyczaiła się, aby poczekać na wyjście ostatniego pacjenta. W końcu go zobaczyła. Tym razem był to jakiś mężczyzna. Normalnie Clarice praktycznie nie zwracała uwagi na pacjentów doktora, lecz tym razem obrzuciła go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Nie była w sumie pewna dlaczego. Możliwe, że przez to iż mężczyzna wyglądał na bardzo szczęśliwego, jakby wydarzyło się coś zaskakująco dobrego, coś czego się nie spodziewał, a co napełniło go wielką ulgą. Ciekawe o co chodziło…

Odrzuciła te myśli. I tak nie powinna nawet pytać doktora o jego pacjentów. Tajemnica lekarska w końcu obowiązuje.

Jak tylko gość zniknął z pola widzenia, weszła do budynku. Wchodząc do gabinetu, po uchyleniu drzwi od razu spotkała się ze wzrokiem doktora.

\- Jak zwykle punktualnie, Clarice.

Uśmiech na jej twarzy pojawił się momentalnie. Czekał na nią.

\- Staram się.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – spytał, kiedy dziewczyna praktycznie podbiegła do niego, najpewniej walcząc ze sobą by się mu nie rzucić na szyję. Widział, że chce się powstrzymać, mając na względzie jego maniery.

\- Średnio – trochę jej mina zrzedła.

\- Co się stało? – usiadł na kanapie dla pacjentów, a ona od razu przysiadła przy nim.

\- Pierwszy raz nie miałam pracy domowej. Nie zapomnę miny nauczycielki, myślała, że się przesłyszała. Jeszcze mi się to nie zdarzyło. No i jeszcze ta baba… - urwała gwałtownie, przypominając sobie powód złości siostry Teresy. Zawahała się, czy o tym mówić, ale było za późno.

\- Jaka „baba”? – Lecter podchwycił temat i spostrzegając reakcji Starling, nie zamierzał puścić tego płazem. Coś się tu kryło.

\- Zakonnica z sierocińca… - głos Clarice stracił lekko na pewności siebie, lecz nie na tyle by nie dokończyć wypowiedzi – Czekała na mnie pod pokojem, gdy wróciłam. Zauważyła ślad – wskazała na ukryty pod swetrem ślad po ugryzieniu – Udało mi się ją spławić. Raczej nic mi nie zrobi, ale pewnie teraz jestem dla niej największą grzesznicą w stanie. Trudno mi będzie ją znieść bez odgryzania się.

\- Obraziła cię? – oczy Lectera pociemniały, po usłyszeniu przedostatniego zdania.

\- To dla niej nie obrażanie, jedynie codzienność. Zawsze widzi w innych to co najgorsze, czyli to co w sumie chce widzieć – odwróciła wzrok, nie chcąc wypowiedzieć na głos tamtych przezwisk.

\- Czyli obraziła – powieki mu się zwęziły – Jak się nazywa?

Clarice nie wyczuła nic podejrzanego w tym pytaniu.

\- Nazywamy ją siostrą Teresą. Jak ma na nazwisko, to nie wiem. Taka stara i grubawa.

Doktor pokiwał lekko głową. Tyle mu wystarczyło. Nawet się nie zastanawiał. Ktoś kto okazał  Clarice brak szacunku, był już automatycznie na jego liście. Myślał już jedynie o tym, jak to odpowiednio przeprowadzić.

\- A ty nie jesteś zła?

\- Na nią? Jak cholera, ale nic nie mogę jej zrobić…

\- Nie, Clarice – przerwał jej – Czy na mnie nie jesteś zła? – widząc jej zdziwienie dodał – Za ten ślad. Za to, że go zrobiłem.

\- Nie – pokręciła zdecydowanie głową – Nie jestem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo mi się to podobało – odpowiedziała szczerze. Kolor wpłynął na jej policzki, lecz niezbyt intensywnie.

Lecter mimowolnie wyciągnął prawą rękę, aby przeczesać jej włosy. Clarice z zadowoleniem przyjęła gest.

\- Sądzę, że nie tylko mnie można by nazwać dziwnym, moja droga.

\- Świetnie. Wychodzi na to, że pasujemy do siebie.

„Ciekawe jak bardzo?” – pomyślał Hannibal, nie wypowiadając jednak swych myśli na głos.

Tymczasem dziewczyna miała co innego w głowie.

„Dobra, wczoraj on zrobił ruch, więc teraz moja kolej” – z tym postanowieniem, powoli, aby widział do czego ona zmierza, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała.

Lecter nie odrzucił oczywiście jej działań. Przyjął jej śmiałość z zadowoleniem, sam pogłębiając pocałunek i usadawiając dziewczynę na swoich kolanach.

Niestety, doktor pierwszy przerwał tą chwilę intymności, gdy poczuł, że napiera ona na niego całym ciałem.

\- Clarice, wiesz że mam umówionego pacjenta za kilka minut, prawda?

\- Szlag mnie dzisiaj trafi. Wciąż nie i nie – zrezygnowana schowała twarz w ramieniu Lectera. Nie zeszła jednak z jego kolan.

Hannibal zaśmiał się cicho i zaczął głaskać ją po plecach. W takich chwilach było widać, jak bardzo była jeszcze młoda.

\- O czym Pan myśli? – spytała po chwili, chcąc jak najlepiej wykorzystać ostatnie minuty zanim będzie musiała się schować w prywatnym pokoju sama, na nie wiadomo ile czasu.

\- O tym co niedawno powiedziałaś.

\- Och? – podniosła wzrok, chcąc zobaczyć jego wyraz twarzy. Oczywiście niewiele zdradzał.

\- O tym, że ja wiem o tobie prawie wszystko, a ty o mnie bardzo niewiele.

\- I … co w związku tym?

\- Jest coś, czego chcę byś się dowiedziała…

Świat mógłby się teraz zacząć walić, a ona nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi. Z wyczekiwaniem, czekała na to co będzie dalej, ale dr Lecter nie kontynuował. Spojrzał jej tylko w oczy, jakby z mocnym postanowieniem.

\- Tak? – zachęciła go, gdy niecierpliwość wzięła górę.

\- Tyle, że doszedłem do wniosku, że powinnaś sama do tego dojść. Jeśli ci powiem, może to nie mieć wyczekiwanego przeze mnie skutku. Chcę byś odkryła to sama. Wiem, że potrafisz. Nie wiem jedynie jak zareagujesz. Ale jeśli mamy tworzyć stały związek…musisz to wiedzieć.

\- Czy dobrze rozumiem? – dziewczynie ramiona opadły – Jest coś o Panu co muszę wiedzieć, ale nie powie mi Pan tego, bo mam to sama odkryć…Toż to może być wszystko!

\- Nie, zdecydowanie nie – pokręcił głową – Na pewno zorientujesz się, że to to, kiedy na to wpadniesz…A na pewno tak się stanie. Inaczej nie sądziłbym, że nadawałabyś się do pracy w FBI. Twój instynkt ci pomoże.

\- Ale… niby jak?

\- Spokojnie, będę ci dawał tyle wskazówek, ile się da. A jak sądzę już masz ich trochę.

Właśnie tak zrobi. Upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Skoro postanowił pogrzebać medialnego Rozpruwacza i tak jak kiedyś, wrócić do cichszego załatwiania swojego hobby, potrzebny był do tego widowiskowy finał. Rozpruwacz powinien zniknąć z pompą, po kilku najlepszych występach. A potem zostanie tylko Hannibal Lecter. Powróci do zabijania w sposób, nie zwracający uwagi. Nieco uciążliwszy, lecz niezbędny by nie wystawić Clarice na ryzyko, pociągnięcia jej za sobą. Jaki by był z niego dżentelman, gdyby narażał ją na poważne kłopoty, gdy w jego mniemaniu na to nie zasłużyła? A kiedy będzie organizował ten wielki finał, da swojej partnerce odpowiednią ilość wskazówek, aby odkryła jego hobby. A potem…zobaczymy. Wszystko zależy od niej.

\- A teraz Clarice myślę, że powinnaś już schować się w części prywatnej. Mój pacjent już tu idzie – dokładnie w tym momencie, niczym na potwierdzenie jego słów, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Starling w zamyśleniu poszła do przyległego pomieszczenia.

 

***

 

Pacjentów było jeszcze trzech. Było, bo ostatni właśnie niedawno wyszedł, więc wydawało się, że Clarice ma doktora tylko dla siebie. Niestety, teraz siedziała zirytowana na sofie, podczas gdy Lecter rozmawiał przez telefon, stojący na biurku. Ktoś zadzwonił dokładnie w chwili, kiedy dr Lecter skończył pracę i teraz nie chciał skończyć konwersacji.

\- Tak, wiem że ostatnio nie ma mnie dla nikogo…

Clarice siedziała na sofie i starała się nie zerkać na towarzysza, co nie bardzo się udawało. Nie wiedziała z kim doktor rozmawiał, ale z kontekstu zrozumiała, że to kobieta i że próbuje go gdzieś wyciągnąć.

\- Wie, Pani, że opera to męczarnia dla mnie i dla nas wszystkich. Nie wyciągnie mnie Pani…Mam więcej pracy niż zwykle, ale niedługo to się zmieni…Rozumiem, kiedy jest ten spektakl…Nie ma Pani litości jak zwykle…Mogę dodać, że niedługo sam coś zorganizuje…Dziękuję za troskę, ale mam się dobrze…Jest Pani zbyt łaskawa…Dobrze, do zobaczenia – w końcu zakończył rozmowę i odłożył słuchawkę.

Kiedy odwrócił się stronę Clarice, od razu spostrzegł jej zły humor. Naprawdę musiał się nauczyć, że jego partnerka ma wciąż tylko 18 lat i choćby nie wiadomo jak z tym walczyła, z niektórych rzeczy dopiero z czasem się wyrasta.

\- Clarice… - nie powstrzymał się i zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. W końcu spojrzała na niego, nieco nadąsana – Naprawdę łatwo cię przejrzeć. Nie ma o co być zazdrosnym.

\- Kto powiedział, że jestem? – kiepsko skłamała, nawet ona to czuła.

Dr Lecter podszedł i usiadł obok niej, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust.

\- To szczęśliwa mężatka od 25 lat. Jestem jednym z wielu przyjaciół, nic poza tym.

\- Zaprosiła Pana gdzieś… - wymamrotała cicho, starając się nie brzmieć jak dziecko.

\- Mnie i kilkoro innych. Na nowy spektakl teatralny. Jest w zarządzie orkiestry symfonicznej. Zaprosiła kilku członków oraz stałych bywalców koncertów, takich jak ja.

Odetchnęło nieco z ulgą, lecz z odejściem zazdrości, poczuła irytację na samą siebie.

\- Przepraszam – wreszcie odwróciła do niego twarzą w twarz – Zachowuję się dziecinnie.

Może po prostu po tym trudzie, aby doktor należał do niej, zagościł w niej nowy lęk, czy uda jej się go przy sobie utrzymać. Lecter nie wydawał się zły, objął ją wręcz ramieniem w czułym geście.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Masz prawo po tak długim czasie zachowywać się jak na twój wiek przystało. Nie powstrzymuj się.

Dziewczyna westchnęła z ulgą, wtulając się w ciepłe ramię. W końcu po tylu godzinach znów mieli cały czas dla siebie tyle, ile chcieli.

\- A jeśli chodzi o zazdrość, moja droga… - Hannibal ponownie zaczął temat, wyraźnie się drocząc – To z logicznego punktu widzenia, to ja mam więcej powodów do zazdrości.

\- Ta, niby jakich? – spytała unosząc brew.

\- W każdej chwili możesz uznać, że znudził ci się starszy Pan i wolisz kogoś w swoim wieku – wyraźnie żartował, nawet jego oczy się śmiały.

\- Ostatni chłopak „w moim wieku”, który próbował mnie poderwać skończył w takim stanie, że ucieka teraz ze strachu na sam mój widok.

Doktor zaśmiał się na głos. Mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić, Clarice – powiedział, gdy śmiech mu przeszedł.

\- Poza tym, nuda to ostatnia rzecz jaka mi przy Panu grozi, doktorze – po sekundzie wahania, uniosła się i pocałowała go w policzek – Ciągle rzuca Pan jakimś wyzwaniem, świadomie i nie. Nawet dziś, nieprawdaż?

\- Prawda, a ty zawsze je przyjmujesz – odparł zdziwienie jej czułym gestem i sam wykonał swój, kładąc dłoń na jej policzku – Mój mały wojownik, który może być tak silny jak tylko zechce – zaczerwieniła się po jego słowach, ale widząc w jej oczach niedowierzanie, Hannibal dodał – Tak. Możesz być tak silna jak tylko zechcesz. Gdybym miał cię umieść na układzie okresowym, znalazłabyś się na środku, gdzie są najbardziej stabilne pierwiastki. Ty byłabyś między żelazem i srebrem. Między żelazem i srebrem…myślę, że to dla ciebie odpowiednie miejsce.

Jak on to robił – myślała Clarice. Jak wymyśla takie komplementy? Doktorowi naprawdę nie wystarczają słowa typu „ładnie wyglądasz”. Tak, niedawno powiedziała, że jego elokwencja naprawdę powala na kolana. Mogłaby przysiąc, że znów mocniej się zaczerwieniła.

\- Ma Pan naprawdę talent do komplementów – przybliżyła się, była z powrotem w dobrym humorze, wręcz szczęśliwa – Ile jeszcze razy zamierza Pan podnosić mi ego?

\- Jak długo będziesz obok. Wtedy słowa przychodzą naturalnie.

\- Doktorze… - z całej siły odepchnęła wahanie, zbierając siłę – Mogę znów dziś zostać na noc?

Już sama nie wiedziała co jej od rana było. Odkąd to zrobili, dziewczyna czekała tylko, kiedy przyjdzie szansa na powtórkę. Co prawda, mieli rano chwilę intymności w łazience, ale dotykanie to nie to samo. Może naprawdę była jedynie napaloną nastolatką? Choć pewnie też dlatego, że nie pamiętała żeby kiedykolwiek było jej tak dobrze i że była tak szczęśliwa. Albo też ponieważ to był pierwszy raz kiedy widziała, jak Lecter traci nad sobą kontrolę. Nie wspominając o tym, że tym razem chciała się poprawić i nie być już taka bierna.

\- Niestety nie. Lepiej nie znikaj dwie noce pod rząd. Sama mówiłaś, że miałaś kłopoty. Może następna noc…Zostawaj u mnie co jakiś czas, ale nie codziennie, by nic ci nie zrobili.

„Wybacz Clarcie” – pomyślał Lecter, widząc po raz kolejny tego dnia rozczarowanie na jej twarzy – „Ale dziś w nocy muszę sią zająć czymś innym”.

\- Spokojnie, moja droga, skąd ta mina? Jesteśmy przecież tutaj – jego dłoń powędrowała z twarzy na szyję dziewczynę, muskając ją kciukiem.

\- Tutaj? – zerknęła w dół, na sofę, na której siedzieli, by po chwili przyszło zrozumienie – Och! Ale mówił Pan, że…

\- Rano jasno dałaś do zrozumienia, czego pragniesz – zabrał rękę i włożył ją do kieszeni. Wyjął z niej małe opakowanie – Kupiłem w drodze do pracy. Bo przecież masz wobec mnie wymagania, prawda, panno Starling?

Clarice spojrzała na pudełko. No…to mieli zabezpieczenie.

Czyli, naprawdę…? Twarz dziewczyny z miejsca się rozjaśniła, a fala ekscytacji rozeszła po ciele. Nareszcie!

\- Najwidoczniej mam – zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję w przypływie odwagi – Czy to etyczne, aby uwodzić licealistkę w swoim miejscu pracy? – sama postanowiła się podroczyć.

\- Skończyłem pracę, więc mogę robić co chcę, a poza tym to ty mnie uwodzisz dziś cały dzień, Clarice. Wiadomo było, że musi ci się to udać.

\- Było wiadomo? – spytała na wpół serio.

\- Ależ tak – złączył ich usta na moment, a potem osunął się, ale zaledwie kawałek tak, że ich usta wciąż się ucierały, gdy dodał – Beż żadnych wątpliwości.

 

***

 

\- Och, Hannibal!

\- Tak, Clarice…Żadnych formalności.

Wszystkie ubrania wylądowały na podłodze. Dziewczyna leżała na sofie, a doktor nachylając się nad nią, znów torturował ją palcami w jej wnętrzu.

\- Dobrze, jesteś luźniejsza niż wczoraj – trafił na czuły punkt, przez co Clarice znów głośniej jęknęła – I wrażliwsza. Przygotowania się opłaciły.

\- Więc…ach...już ich starczy…proszę.

\- Tak, dziś powinno być prościej niż wczoraj. Więc moja droga… - pochylił się jeszcze niżej - …jak mnie chcesz?

Dziewczyna wiedziała jak, już od jakiegoś czasu.

Pociągnęła go za szyję w dół, aby złączyć ich usta w głębokim pocałunku. Korzystając z okazji zmieniła ich pozycję, Lecter się nie opierał. Będąc już na górze, Clarice wzięła do ręki to małe pudełeczko.

\- Jak się je zakłada?

Dr Lecter sam nałożył prezerwatywę, demonstrując jej jak się to robi. Następnym razem chciała mu ją sama założyć.

\- Gotowa? – zapytał, gdy ustawiła się nad jego erekcją.

\- Tak – od razu opadła, złączając ich znów w jedność. Krzyk rozszedł się po pokoju przez mieszankę przyjemności i bólu, który i tak miał zaraz minąć.

\- Spokojnie Clarice – rzekł Hannibal urwanym głosem, kładąc ręce na jej biodrach – Zaraz przywykniesz.

Rzeczywiście, po chwili dziewczyna sama z siebie zaczęła się ruszać. W górę i w dół. Dłonie oparła na jego klatce piersiowej, podczas gdy jej ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze. W pokoju dało się już jedynie słyszeć pomieszane jęki i krzyki obojga.

Kontrola Lectera ponownie rozsypywała się na kawałki, gdy serce straciło równy, spokojny rytm. Widok przed nim go rozbrajał. Jego mała Starling przejmująca kontrolę, której tak chciała. Ujeżdżała go, z tym pożądliwym, wciąż nieco niewinnym wzrokiem skierowanym wprost na niego.

„Tylko moja Clarice potrafi doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu. To naprawdę przerażająca istotka. I jest moja.”

Tym razem rzeczywiście dziewczynie było łatwiej osiągnąć szczyt niż poprzednio. Doszli razem, odzyskując władzę na językiem i wykrzykując swoje imiona.

Clarice padła wycieńczona na doktora, uspokajając przyśpieszony oddech. Twarz schowała w jego szyi, a on objął w pasie.

\- Było…dobrze? – spytała niepewnie po minucie ciszy, gdy się uspokoili.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Dałaś radę.

Starling zachichotała w odpowiedzi, zadowolona z siebie. Cholera, jak tak dalej pójdzie to się od tego uzależni. W dodatku nie pomyślała, że zmiana miejsca może być bardziej podniecająca.

\- Dziś nie odpłynęłaś.

\- Nie – uniosła głowę by na niego spojrzeć – Dzisiaj nie.

\- To dobrze – nawet nie spostrzegła, kiedy znów była na dole, przygnieciona przez niego. A to był spory wyczyn, sofa była ciaśniejsza niż łóżko – Chcesz jeszcze raz? – spytał, zdejmując zużytą gumkę.

\- Jeszcze raz? – nie przeszło jej przez myśl, ale skoro nie zostają razem na noc… - No jasne!

\- To dobrze – rzekł, przesuwając dłoń na jej pierś – Przygotuj się, że może pojawić się więcej śladów ugryzień, które tak lubisz.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć.

To było ostatnie pełne zdanie jakie zdołała przez następną godzinę wypowiedzieć. Hannibal zadbał, aby jego dama była zadowolona.

 

***

 

Dr Lecter odwiózł rozanieloną Clarice do sierocińca, jakieś 20 minut temu. Lecz nie pojechał do domu. Zostawił jaguara kilka przecznic dalej, w miejscu gdzie nie było kamer, a następnie wrócił pod sierociniec piechotą.

Jego celem nie był jednak sam dom dziecka. Lecter skierował się do budynku znajdującym się tuż obok, czyli do luterańskiego kościoła. Sierociniec był luterański, wiadomo, więc że musi znajdować się w pobliżu ich domu Bożego. I na szczęcie dla planów doktora, za kościołem znajdował się również cmentarz.

\- Idealnie ponure otoczenie dla sierot i porzuconych dzieciaków.

Pozwolił sobie na krótki spacer po cmentarzu, aby sprawdzić, czy jego plan ma warunki. Jak coś, to miał plan awaryjny, ale okazało się, że nie będzie potrzeby. Wszystko było jak trzeba. Jakby co mógł wiedzieć, gdyby ktoś zbliżał się do sierocińca. Nic tu widoku nie przysłaniało, słowo „skromność” nie oddawało w pełni tego miejsca.

Wrócił pod kościół. Rozejrzawszy się stwierdził, że tu również nie było kamer. Najwidoczniej to jedno z tych opactw, co uważają, że Boża ochrona jest wystarczająca, a tak naprawdę droższe przedmioty są trzymane gdzieś pod kluczem, jeśli w ogóle są.

Drzwi były otwarte. Każdy wierzący mógł przyjść się pomodlić, kiedy potrzebował wsparcia. Dr Lecter go nie potrzebował, lecz i tak podszedł do pierwszej ławy i usiadł na niej w ciemności, aby udawać, że sam oddaje się modlitwie. Gdyby ktoś tu był i go obserwował, nie miałby wątpliwości w gorliwość jego wiary.

Tymczasem tak naprawdę Lecter czekał. Dziś w krótkich przerwach pomiędzy pacjentami udało mu się dowiedzieć od Clarice trochę więcej o siostrze Teresie. Łatwo mu poszło, wiedział, że dziewczyna będzie chciała wyładować swój gniew na nią, wystarczyło ją trochę zachęcić. Dzięki temu wiedział jak ta kobieta mniej więcej wyglądała oraz że obserwowała Clarice na tyle, by wiedzieć kiedy ta nie wraca na noc. Jak sądził, zakonnica nie przestraszyła się tak mocno, jak Starling myślała. Ta kobieta uważała się za kogoś wyższej władzy, był pewien, że po ochłonięciu będzie chciała się zemścić, czyli dalej mieć oko na swoją podopieczną, aby mieć wystarczająco dużo argumentów, żeby się jej pozbyć, przenieść gdzieś indziej. A dziś Clarice znów wróciła późno, zadbał o to. Jeśli ma rację to zakonnica tego nie przepuści, a wówczas przypieczętuje swój los.

Nie musiał czekać nawet 10 minut. Drzwi do kościoła ponownie zatrzeszczały i zabrzmiały za nim czyjeś ciężkie kroki. Osoba, która weszła najwyraźniej myślała, że jest sama i mówiła do siebie.

\- Koniec z tym. Żadna mała dziwka nie będzie mnie zastraszać. Zapłaci za bezczeszczenie tego miejsca. Za grzechy trzeba płacić. Jak dyrektor się dowie to na pewno…

Dyrektor, czyli ksiądz, którego kwatery znajdowały się za ścianą, dlatego tu weszła. I to pierwszego dnia, gdy zaczął czuwać, naprawdę szczęście.

Gdy przechodziła obok niego ujawnił swoją obecność.

\- Przepraszam bardzo. Czy mam przyjemność z siostrą Teresą? – spytał, wstając.

Zakonnica podskoczyła, tak zaskoczona była czyjąś obecnością o tej porze w kościele.

\- Och, ale mnie Pan wystraszył. Tak to ja. Ma Pan jakąś sprawę? – spytała, choć ton jej głosu był bardziej niż opryskliwy.

Ona nie mogła mu się za bardzo przyjrzeć w ciemności, lecz on mógł. Przed jego doskonałym wzrokiem nic nie umykało, nawet nocą. W myślach pochwalił Clarice, podała bardzo dobry opis tej osoby i miała rację. Siostra Teresa widzi grzech w każdym, tylko nie w sobie. Ciekawe, czy to projekcja, własnych złych myśli…ale to nie ważne i tak. Nie musi tego wiedzieć, to zbyt nudny przypadek, wręcz notoryczny u ludzi.

Najpierw się trochę zabawi. Słowa Clarice mu wystarczały, ale chciał na własne uszy usłyszeć, co ta kobieta wyraża się o jego partnerce przy innych. Nie spodoba mu się to, wiedział o tym. I o to chodziło. Już i tak był poruszony.

\- Tak, chodzi o Pani podopieczną, Clarice Starling. To siostra sprawuje nad nią opiekę, czy tak?

Oczy zakonnicy, aż zaświeciły w złośliwym podekscytowaniu.

\- Tak, zgadza się. Proszę kontynuować.

\- Jestem jej nauczycielem i martwię się o nią. Ostatnio opuściła się w nauce… - oczywiście kłamał jak z nut. Wobec ludzi, których sobie upatrzył, nie przejmował się swoją zasadą o mówieniu prawdy i  tak niedługo miało być to dla nich bez znaczenia – Sądziłem, że to chwilowe, lecz dziś, dosłownie kilkadziesiąt minut temu widziałem jak wychodzi z czyjegoś domu. Odprowadzał ją jakiś starszy mężczyzna i razem odjechali samochodem. Od razu przyszedłem tutaj, aby się skonsultować.

\- Wiedziałam – zakonnica nie potrafiła ukryć radości – Powtórzy to Pan dyrektorowi? Od dawna miałam przeczucie, że ta mała zeszła na złą drogę, jeśli wie Pan co mam na myśli. Musimy ją odseparować, ona musi zmienić środowisko.

Nikt by jej nie uwierzył. Nie było nic współczującego w jej głosie.

\- Ale przecież to nie musi oznaczać najgorszego – Lecter udał zmartwionego – Mógł to być ojciec którejś z jej koleżanek, który ją odwiózł do domu.

\- To nie to, zapewniam Pana. Starling nie ma żadnego szacunku do siebie, a dla pieniędzy zrobi wszystko. Nie mogę dłużej pozwalać by sprzedawała swoje ciało, muszę ją chronić. Ktoś tak młody nie powinien zniżać się do poziomu zdzir.

To przeważyło szalę. To Lecterowi wystarczyło, aby jego gniew osiągnął punkt krytyczny.

„Musisz ją raczej upodlić. Clarice szanuje siebie. Sama zasługuje na szacunek bardziej niż ty. I właśnie nazwałaś ją zdzirą. Znów ją obraziłaś, tym razem przy mnie.”

\- Och przepraszam – doktor złapał się za czoło, w czasie, gdy jego druga ręka zaczęła się wsuwać do kieszeni płaszcza. Oczywiście miał rękawiczki – Zapomniałem o najważniejszym.

\- O czym? – byle nie coś, co może oczyścić Starling, ona musi stąd zniknąć. Ona jest ta zła, a Teresa ta dobra.

\- Zapomniałem o tym, że… - Lecter zabrał rękę z czoła, ukazując swoje szkarłatne tęczówki, podczas gdy druga właśnie wydobyła z kieszeni małe ostrze, jego ulubioną Harpię - …tym mężczyzną byłem ja.

Dr Lecter zadziałał błyskawicznie. Złapał kobietę w silny uścisk, przyciskając do siebie plecami tak, by nie mogła uciec. Harpia była tuż przy jej gardle.

 - Co…Co ty robisz? – była wyraźnie przestraszona. Próbowała się uwolnić, ale jego uścisk był żelazny. Nie miała szans.

\- Nie widać? Wysyłam cię do twojego Boga.

\- Wariat…Zabierz ten nóż, bo inaczej będę krzyczeć. Nikomu nie powiem…

\- Myślisz, że Bóg teraz na ciebie patrzy? Za chwilę będzie miał na co. Nie obroni cię, o nie. On wie, że braku taktu nie mogę znieść. A zwłaszcza wobec mojej partnerki, dla której byłaś wyjątkowo nieuprzejma – zniżył głos do szeptu, niemalże syku - Jak myślisz, powinien obciąć ci ten język i dać go Clarice na talerzu?

To przeważyło szalę przerażenia. Kobieta już zamierzała krzyknąć…ale nie zdążyła. Harpia zagłębiła się w jej gardle, niczym w masło. Nie było to gwałtowne, więc krew polała się wolno strumieniem w dół, zamiast trysnąć na odległość. Chciała złapać się za szyję, zatrzymać krwotok, lecz doktor na to nie pozwolił. Powoli robił coraz większe nacięcie.

\- Tak łatwo rozcina skórę, prawda?

Pozwolił opaść ciału, gdy zaczęło tracić siły. Zwracał uwagę, aby krew nie polała się na ziemię, a wsiąknęła w habit kobiety. Klęknął przy niej i czekał.

\- Naprawdę żałosne stworzenie – mówił, kiedy ostatnie konwulsje przechodziły przez jej ciało – Nie pozwolę byś kalała reputację Clarice. Ani zebrała ją ode mnie. Idź do swojego Boga, bo jak widzisz tu go nie ma. Tam pewnie także.

Patrzył jej w oczy, kiedy wyzionęła ducha.

Naprawdę miał ochotę obciąć ten język, ale nie miał czym go przetransportować. Innym razem weźmie coś dla Clarice.

Doktor podniósł głowę, aby napotkać wzrok posągu Jezusa, stojącego za ołtarzem. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Właśnie zabij zakonnicę pod samym nosem Boga. Wprawiło go to w dobry humor. Właśnie na ten posąg patrzyła Teresa, gdy poderżnął jej gardło. Ciekawe co myślała?

Ciało wyniósł na cmentarz pod znaleziony wcześniej świeżo wykopany grób, prawdopodobnie na najbliższy pogrzeb. Dół był świeży, wciąż nie sprzątnięto ziemi po kopaniu. Leżał tam też szpadel, który doktor tu przyniósł podczas ze spaceru. Leżał wcześniej porzucony, przy wejściu.

Lecter wrzucił trupa do dołu, po czym przysypał cienką warstwą ziemi, tak aby ciała nie było widać. Jutro lub pojutrze odbędzie się czyjś pogrzeb i ciało siostry Teresy spocznie zakopane pod czyjąś trumną. Nie będzie szans, by ją znaleźli. To był dobry pomysł, aby przypomnieć sobie dawne, czasy, gdy musiał zabijać po cichu, nie eksponując zwłok. W końcu zamierzał do tego wrócić i jak udowodnił, wciąż potrafił to zrobić.

Doktor spacerowym krokiem wyszedł z terenu cmentarza, odkładając szpadel  na miejsce. Wrócił jeszcze na chwilę do kościoła, aby sprawdzić czy na pewno nie skapnęła nigdzie jakaś kropla krwi, po czym wyszedł na ulicę.

Idąc drogą minął sierociniec i nie mógł oprzeć się by nie spojrzeć na okna budynku i zastanawiać się, które jest Clarice i czy już śpi.

Jutro znów ją zobaczy.

\- Oto pierwsza celowa wskazówka, moja droga. Jak zareagujesz?


	8. Zmartwienia w raju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwiastun kłopotów, nic dodać, nic ująć

Clarice właśnie ubierała się, aby zejść na śniadanie. Dobierając górę, naszła ją myśl, że kiedy nadejdzie lato, to trudniej będzie jej ukryć te ślady ugryzień. Na razie jest zimno i nie ma się czego obawiać, ale należy o tym pamiętać na przyszłość.

Wchodząc do stołówki, zrazu rzuciła jej się w oczy pewna anomalia. Wszystkie dzieciaki były jakieś…hałaśliwe. Od lat Starling czegoś takiego nie widziała. Wszystkie posiłki, jakie tu jadała były spożywane w spokojnej atmosferze, praktycznie bez rozmów, same szepty.

Obecnie, tu nie toczyły się szepty, a głośne, wyraźne rozmowy. Nikt nie siedział wyprostowany jak struna, nawet sztućców nie używali jak trzeba mimo, że umieli to robić poprawnie. Łamanie zasad, nawet takich prozaicznych, świetnie ich bawiło w tym pełnym dyscypliny przybytku.

Clarice zanim poszła po jedzenie do kucharki, podbiegła do jednego ze stolików z samymi dwunastolatkami. Swe kroki kierowała do chłopca siedzącego na samym brzegu ławy, piegowatego z brązowymi loczkami.

\- Ej, Brian – zagadnęła, schylając się nad chłopcem. Ogólnie była w normalnych stosunkach ze wszystkimi wychowankami, ale ci którzy uchodzili tu za małych buntowników dogadywali się z nią najlepiej, jak na przykład Brian – Co tu się dzieje? Trafiłam do alternatywnego wszechświata, czy co?

\- To ten nasz, Starling – powiedział chłopiec, zaśmiawszy się pod nosem – Jak mieliśmy pobudkę, panna Oliver powiedziała żebyśmy sami się sobą zajęli i pomogli młodszym. Siostry Teresy nie ma i wszyscy jej szukają.

\- Siostry Teresy nie ma? – to wszystko wyjaśniało. Nikt ich nie pilnował, więc dzieciaki robiły co chciały. Tylko co takiego się stało, że ta wredna zakonnica zaniedbała swoje obowiązku, które zwykle wykonywała z gorliwością fanatyka – To dziwne. Ta sucz jeszcze nigdy nie przegapiła okazji, aby się tu nad nami poznęcać.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, ona może nie wracać. Tak jest super!

Clarice zostawiła rozradowane dzieciaki i sama poszła po swój posiłek. Odbierając swój talerz, spostrzegła, że nawet kucharka była w lepszym nastroju niż zwykle.

Siadając sama przy stole, uśmiechnęła się radośnie zrozumiawszy, że nie musi odmawiać modlitwy przed jedzeniem. Zachwycona wzięła pierwszy kęs, starając się ignorować ten średni smak. Jej buntownicza dusza była teraz w raju.

Wybiegła z sierocińca w szczęśliwych podskokach. Energia i dobry humor tak ją rozpierały, że miała straszną ochotę odbyć przebieżkę aż do samej szkoły. I właśnie przez ten dobry nastrój, jej uwadze uszedł marsz pogrzebowy na pobliskim cmentarzu. Odbywał się czyjś pogrzeb, dla którego wczoraj wykopano dół…nikt tylko nie wiedział, że już ktoś go użył.

 

***

 

Dzień w szkole minął normalnie. Clarice przykładała się do nauki, jak zwykle unikając towarzystwa innych. Czasem Joan posyłała jej spojrzenie, jakby chciała podejść albo na odwrót, lecz nie wykonała żadnego kroku i powracała do plotek z innymi dziewczynami.

Gdy emocje opadły, w wolnych chwilach dziewczyna nie mogła się opędzić od myśli, że brak obecności zakonnicy i fakt, że reszta opiekunek jej szukała był naprawdę niepokojący. Co takiego się stało, że ta kobieta porzuciła swoje obowiązki, do których była bardziej przywiązana niż do ludzi? Bo coś musiało się wydarzyć i to na pewno.

I to w dodatku niedługo po rozpoczęciu otwartego konfliktu pomiędzy nią i Clarice.

Wracając ze szkoły już myślała o czymś innym, czyli o celu swojego spaceru. Dr Lecter pewnie już jej wyczekiwał w gabinecie. Teraz chciała z nim spędzić tyle czasu ile się da, bo w ten weekend już miała pracę.

To zabawne, niby znała już doktora całkiem dobrze, ale wciąż uważała, że coś jej umykało, przez co sądziła, że nie wiedziała nic. Porównywała to do układanki. Miała już ramkę i część środka tych niesamowitych puzzli, które układały pełny obraz Hannibala Lectera, lecz ciągle brakowało ogromnej części, bez której nie widziała pełnego obrazu. Coś dużego jej umykało, wiedziała to. Bez tego nie widać całości.

I aby odkryć ową część, miała najwidoczniej odkryć jakieś wskazówki, ale jakie? To zbyt trudne zadanie, ale skoro dr Lecter sądzi, że da radę…Tyle co to ma wspólnego z tym, że gdybym tego nie potrafiła, nie nadawałaby się do FBI? I czy już dał jakąś wskazówkę? Jedyną dziwną rzeczą jaka się od wczoraj wydarzyła to właśnie dzisiejsza nieobecność siostry………….

Clarice przystanęła na chodniku, jakby natchniona jakąś myślą. Pokręciła przecząco głową, po czym wznowiła chód. Po chwili znowu się zatrzymała dosłownie na kilka sekund. Jej wyraz twarzy był nieprzenikniony, a myśli nie do odczytania.

Kiedy doszła pod gabinet, zerknęła na zegarek. Było bezpiecznie, ostatni pacjent wyszedł jakieś 5 minut temu. Bez skrępowania, jakby wchodziła do własnego domu, wkroczyła do środka. Do głównego pomieszczenia weszła bez pukania.

Dr Lecter siedział przy biurku i coś zapisywał. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi podniósł wzrok.

\- Witaj, Clarice.

Nie uszło jego uwadze, że dziewczyna przyglądała mu się nieco dłużej niż zwykle zanim odpowiedziała na przywitanie. Nic poza tym nie odchodziło od normy. Kiedy wstał by do niej podejść, ona zrobiła to samo i sama go objęła, oddychając głęboko z ulgą.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał, jedynie dla pozorów.

\- Nie, nic – rzekła krótko i wzmocniła uścisk.

Chwilę później doktor siedział już w fotelu, a dziewczyna na podłodze opierając się o jego nogi z przymkniętymi oczami.

\- Dziś jest mała zmiana planów, moja droga.

\- Co się stało? – spytała, nie zmieniając pozycji.

\- Za ponad dwie godziny będę musiał wyjść.

To wywołało reakcję. Clarice uniosła wzrok, w którym było widać zaskoczenie i mały zawód.

\- Dlaczego? Wczoraj Pan o tym nie wspominał.

\- Wczoraj nasze głowy były zaabsorbowane czymś innym. Wiesz o co mi chodzi – uśmiech Lectera powiększył się, gdy zobaczył że Clarice peszy się na wspomnienie tego co tu poprzedniego dnia robili – Obiecałem wczoraj jednemu pacjentowi, że dziś pojadę z nim by…kogoś poznać. Bardzo mu na tym zależy i mi trochę też.

\- Czy to był mężczyzna, który wyszedł tuż zanim przyszłam?

\- Tak, skąd wiesz?

\- Rzucił mi się w oczy. Minął mnie, gdy wychodził stąd i pamiętam, że był bardzo zadowolony.

\- Rzeczywiście. Masz dobrą pamięć.

Tak, Raspail mógł być bardzo szczęśliwy, że Lecter zgodził się spotkać z jego partnerem. Tym razem z tym żywym i całym. Starling nie miała pojęcia, że już raz Lecter kiedyś opuścił gabinet z Raspailem, gdy ona w nim była. Nie miał wtenczas żadnych obaw, bo wiedział, że nie opuści ona części prywatnej dopóki on nie da jej znać, a czas jaki spędził na zewnątrz nie był dłuższy niż standardowy czas terapii. Raspail zabrał go do wynajmowanego składziku, gdzie pokazał mu swój samochód, a w nim album kartek walentynkowych oraz…głowę swojego byłego chłopaka w słoju, ulokowanego na manekinie w garniturze.

W obecnym etapie terapii Raspial sądził, że może wyjawić wszystko. Nie miał oporów, aby pokazać doktorowi głowę Klausa (tak podobno nazywał się ten mężczyzna za życia), a zaufanie wzrosło ponownie, gdy doktor nie zareagował ani przerażeniem, ani obrzydzeniem na widok głowy i sprawozdania jak jego pacjent spędza tu wolny czas. Nikomu tego nie zgłosił. Raspail wciąż mógł przesiadywać w samochodzie z głową ukochanego i razem oglądać kartki walentynkowe. Lecter po cichu śmiał się z tego obrazka.

Właśnie dziś ten pacjent chciał mu kogoś przedstawić. Kogoś, kogo się bał. Kogoś, kto był sprawcą obecnego stanu Klausa. Lecter musiał przyznać, że był bardziej zaciekawionym owym chłopcem niż Raspailem. Flecista był nudny jak flaki z olejem, ale może jego chłopak, który już raz zabił, będzie skrywał interesujące defekty, kto wie?

Dzisiaj Dr Lecter miał poznać Jame’a Gumba.

\- Właśnie… - odezwał się Lecter po chwili zadumy - …twoja pamięć. Chodź Clarice, nauczę cię czegoś – wstał, ruszając w stronę sofy, biorąc ją za rękę, pomagając wstać i prowadząc za sobą.

\- Czego? – dziewczyna od razu posłuchała, pozwalając się prowadzić, usiadła przy nim na kanapie.

\- Słyszałaś o technice „Pałac pamięci”?

\- Nie, co to takiego? – była autentycznie zainteresowana.

\- Zaraz ci wytłumaczę. Chcę cię nauczyć tej techniki. Zaczniemy od zaraz, a dziś wieczorem powiesz mi, czy poczyniłaś postępy w kwestii segregowania wspomnień. Dam ci zadanie domowe na następne kilka godzin. Tak najszybciej się nauczysz.

\- Dziś wieczorem? – ponownie się zdziwiła.

Dr Lecter, uśmiechając się, uniósł dłoń, tą przy której miał sześć palców i musnął jej dolną wargę.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że pozwolę ci tak łatwo odejść, widząc cię dziś zaledwie przez chwilę? O nie, moja droga. Nie wystarczy mi tak mało twojego towarzystwa jak na jeden dzień. I wiem, że ty czujesz to samo, więc…przyjdziesz dziś na kolację, Clarice?

Zawód zniknął z jej oczu, aby ukazać szczerą radość.

\- Chętnie, jeśli będę mogła zostać na noc. Inna opcja nie wchodzi w grę.

\- Na to liczyłem, najdroższa – złożył na jej ustach krótki pocałunek – A teraz pałac pamięci, Clarice. Słuchaj mnie uważnie…

Dziewczyna słuchała z uwagą. Niedługo później jej umysł zaczął tworzyć coś zupełnie nowego. Coś, co nabrało wyraźnego kształtu i pozwoliło posiadać pamięć doskonałą. I jak się później okazało, bardzo użyteczną.

 

***

 

Clarice po raz pierwszy, chyba od zawsze, korzystała ze swojego biureczka w pokoju, w sierocińcu. Ponieważ tego dnia spędziła tak mało czasu w gabinecie doktora (ostatni raz siedziała tam tak krótko prawdopodobnie…podczas pierwszego razu, gdy opatrywał jej nogę), nie zdążyła odrobić wszystkich lekcji, a nie miała ochoty wracać do starych zwyczajów i pójść do biblioteki.

Właśnie kończyła zadania z matematyki, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zdziwiona, podniosła wzrok. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, za nimi ujrzała znaną i zatroskaną twarz panny Oliver oraz umundurowanego policjanta. Panna Oliver mało interesowała się życiem wychowanków, przez co nie znała rozkładu dnia Clarice i tego, że zwykle nie ma jej całymi dniami, nic dziwnego, że miała nadzieję ją zastać.

Widok policjanta nie wystraszył dziewczyny, zachowała neutralny wyraz twarzy.

\- O co chodzi, proszę pani? – spytała uprzejmie.

 

\- Wybacz, że przeszkadzamy, panno Starling, ale ten Pan ma parę pytań. Nie musisz się denerwować, pytamy o to wszystkich wychowanków, więc ciebie też.

\- Słucham, o co chodzi?

\- Zgłoszono nam zaginięcie siostry Teresy Jones – głos funkcjonariusza brzmiał monotonnie, a sam mężczyzna był wyraźnie znudzony. Najpewniej powtarzał te słowa już po raz setny i nie spodziewał się za wiele w odpowiedzi – Kiedy widziałaś ją ostatni raz?

\- Wczoraj, podczas śniadania – co prawda wydawało jej się wczoraj wieczór, że ktoś wyglądał zza korytarza, gdy wracała do pokoju i ją obserwował, ale nie miała pewności, czy to była zakonnica, czy jakiś bawiący się dzieciak.

\- Rozumiem – nawet nie kwapił się by to zapisać, widocznie nie ona pierwsza tak odpowiedziała – A czy miała ona jakiś wrogów?

\- Chyba każdego w sierocińcu. Każdy był z nią w konflikcie – ponownie odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą i ponownie policjant nie zapisał jej odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna zerknęła na opiekunkę i nie dostrzegła żadnego zaskoczenia na jej twarzy. Personel także wiedział jaki stosunek do zakonnicy mają wychowankowie, a i pewnie sporo pracowników jej nie znosiło. Panna Oliver pewnie jej tak szukała przez to, że tamta wykonywała większość obowiązków, które teraz były na jej głowie.

\- Tak, to już nam wiadomo – powiedział funkcjonariusz, robiąc wymowny ruch głową, aby odejść – Chodźmy do następnego pokoju. Przepraszamy za kłopot – naprawdę mówił jak robot, widać, że miał wszystkiego dość i mało interesuje go to śledztwo.

Zamykając drzwi, Clarice zastanowiła się, co się mogło stać z siostrą. Teraz to była naprawdę poważna sprawa. Coś się jej musiało stać, inaczej nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć. To była tego typu osoba, z własnej woli nie opuściłaby tego miejsca. W dodatku zaangażowano już policję, więc nie ma jej już ok 24h, chyba że skłamano policji by przyśpieszyli śledztwo.

Jednak policja najwidoczniej nie brała sprawy poważnie. Nie przysłali zbyt kompetentnego człowieka, aby zbadał sprawę. Chociaż przyczyną mogło być też to, że większość członków policji zaangażowano do pomocy FBI w sprawie Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake. U doktora w gabinecie często były gazety i czasami Starling zerkała w nagłówki, dzięki czemu wiedziała pobieżnie, że w okolicy krąży seryjny morderca…

I znów tok jej myśli zaczął krążyć uparcie po niebezpiecznych torach. Zasiadła z powrotem przy biurku, lecz nie zajrzała już do książek.

Dosłownie wczoraj dr Lecter rzucił jej nowe wyzwanie, mówiąc, że da jej wskazówki, aby odkryła o nim coś ważnego. Tego samego dnia Clarice wyżala się na zakonnicę, która ją wkurzyła i następnego dnia ta kobieta znika bez śladu…

Taki przypadek? Coś jest nie tak. To chyba nie może być wskazówka, no bo niby jak…a jednak coś w tym było…

Starling przez moment rozważała opcję, aby powiedzieć doktorowi o tym zaginięciu i sprawdzić jak zareaguje, ale szybko odrzuciła ten pomysł. Dr Lecter miał kontrolę ponad ludzką, jedyne co by zobaczyła na jego twarzy to emocje i myśli, które sam zdecydowałby się pokazać. Nic spontanicznego lub przypadkowego. Zobaczy jedynie to, co Lecter zechce pokazać.

Więc co zrobić? Zostawić to? I czy w ogóle jest jakieś „to”?

\- Za mało danych.

Podsumowała sytuację. Już sama nie wiedziała co o tym sądzić, i czy nie ponosi jej wyobraźnia lub czy nie szuka wskazówek na siłę.

Za to coś innego zagościło w jej umyśle. Wizyta policjanta przypomniała jej o sprawie, którą zsunęła na bok, kiedy próbowała zdobyć uczucia Lectera. Lecz teraz, gdy jej się udało, to powróciło i nie zamierzało odejść. A problem był następujący.

Do jakiej przyszłości ma teraz dążyć, gdy praca w służbie prawa nie była już jej celem? Gdzie było miejsce dla jej nowego „ja”? Skoro nie w FBI, to gdzie?

Miała już naprawdę mało czasu na podjęcie decyzji.

 

***

 

Raspail miał skłonność do ciągłego opowiadania tej samej rzeczy. Lubił się powtarzać, podkreślać ważne wydarzenia, jeszcze raz je opowiadając. Ponieważ Jame Gumb był ważny w jego życiu, te same historie o nim powtarzały się nader często, przez co dr Lecter znał tego mężczyznę całkiem nieźle, jeszcze zanim zobaczył go na własne oczy.

Lecz teraz, gdy miał go przed sobą i zamienił z nim kilka zdań, Hannibal wiedział już o nim wszystko. Więcej nawet niż Raspail.

Jame nie był drobny jak on, o nie. Był naprawdę porządnie zbudowany. Ciemne włosy w nieładzie oraz duże niespokojne oczy wpatrzone w niego, jakby był jakimś dziwakiem.

Dr Lecter zgodził się na tą jedną sesję tylko z powodu ciekawości, która nim targała. Zresztą według niego, zgoda Gumba była podyktowana tym samym. Raspail zostawił ich samych w dusznym salonie jego domu.

\- Więc Jame…mogę ci tak mówić? – zapytał jak najuprzejmiej.

\- Tak – nieufny wyraz twarzy go nie opuszczał. Mrugnął dwa razy na jedno oko, celowo udając tik. Doktor nie dał się nabrać.

\- Jame, co czułeś po zabiciu dziadków?

\- Nic – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami, jakby rozmawiali o czymś trywialnym.

\- Nic…Tak samo było po zajęciu się Klausem?

\- Nie. Czułem się…fajnie – odpowiedź nieco dziecinna, ale zadowoliła doktora.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Byłem zły. Wtykał nos w nasze sprawy.

\- Nadal masz ten fartuszek? – Lecter bił do fartucha, który Jame zrobił ze skóry zabitego marynarza. Na tą wzmiankę twarz Gumba wreszcie wyraziła gwałtowniejsze emocje. Był wściekły.

\- Uważaj koleś, teraz ty się wpieprzasz gdzie nie trzeba! – podczas tej krótkiej wymiany zdań stali spokojnie naprzeciw siebie, lecz teraz Gumb odwrócił się gwałtownie i wyjął coś z szafki kuchennej. Okazało się, że był to długi nóż, którym teraz jawnie groził psychiatrze – Chcesz, żebym ci tym uciął jaja?! Chcesz?!!!

Co ciekawe, dreszcz grozy przeszedł po plecach nie Lecterowi, a właśnie Gumb’owi. Nienaturalny spokój i niewzruszenie doktora go przeraziły. Dr Lecter nie bał się Jame’a Gumba, to było jasne. Za to Gumb przestraszony tym brakiem spodziewanej reakcji, poczuł instynktownie, że powinien zachowywać się jeszcze bardziej niezrównoważenie, niż dotychczas. Zbijało go z tropu brak przerażenia w oczach rozmówcy, a jedynie spokój, jakby brał udział w podwieczorku herbacianym i taki sam był jego ton głosu.

\- Uspokój się, Jame. Kontroluj swój temperament i słowa, bo inaczej wpadniesz w kłopoty.

\- O czym ty kurwa mówisz? – mimo słownictwa, widać było, że słucha.

\- Twoja otwartość jest niezdrowa. Myślisz, że gdyby Benjamin powiedział o tobie komukolwiek innemu niż mnie, byłbyś teraz tutaj? Postąpiłeś lekkomyślnie. Wiem, że chciałeś mu zagrozić, ale nie wziąłeś pod uwagę jego języka.

\- On…nie powie policji…

\- Ale mnie powiedział. A ja mogłem powiedzieć policji. Lecz nie zamierzam, zbyt kłopotliwe dla moich spraw – nastąpiła krótka pauza – Wnioskując po twoim gniewie na moje pytanie…czyżby fartuszek się zniszczył?

Wyraz twarzy Gumba spochmurniał gwałtownie. Ramiona opadły mu, jakby przygniecione nagłym ciężarem. Żal po stracie odmalował się w jego oczach, mimo że nie stracił nikogo bliskiego, a przedmiot który zrobił z ludzkiej skóry.

„Amator” – pomyślał dr Lecter – „Ale inteligentny, zdolny do nauki i brania wniosków ze swych błędów. Lecz nazbyt wybuchowy, nie kontroluje agresji i ma złe przekonanie o sobie i swoich potrzebach”

Tutaj dr Lecter mógłby mu pomóc, ale gdy pomagał Lynn, Damienowi, Alowi i reszcie dzieci, widział w nich potencjał do „rozprzestrzeniania chaosu”, taki sam jak u niego samego. Natomiast w Gumb’ie widział sam „chaos”, którym to on mógł pokierować.

Czas wziąć trochę przyjemności z życia i zabawy z kontrolowaniem chaosu, aby świat stał się trochę bardziej ciekawy i bardziej zniszczony.

\- Jame, Jame…jeśli chcesz być dobrym krawcem musisz wiedzieć, jak operować z różnymi tkaninami. Ludzka skóra jest inna niż zwykłe materiały.

\- Wiem – rzekł, a raczej fuknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nie mam ci zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. No, może kilka rad i sobie pójdę.

Jame chciał kazać mu się zamknąć i wynieść się już teraz, ale coś kazało mu milczeć i wysłuchać tego szalonego gościa.

\- Gdy coś cię szokuje, udawanie bardziej niezrównoważonego niż jesteś, nie jest wskazane. Pogorszysz sytuację, jeśli nie jesteś sam.

Gumb zamarł, jakby rażony piorunem. Nie wiedział dlaczego, lecz poczuł się nagi, wystawiony na widok publiczny.

\- Jeśli powtórzenie tego „wyczynu” jest w przyszłości możliwe, pomyśl trochę i nie opowiadaj o tym komuś, kogo nie zamierzasz zabijać. To taki amatorski błąd. Nawet jeśli byłeś pewny jego milczenia, spójrz teraz kto przed tobą stoi. Ktoś kto poznał twój sekret. Dalej uważasz, że pokazanie wszystkiego Benjaminowi i pozwolenie mu by wszystko mi opowiedział, było dobrym posunięciem?

\- Nie… - wyrzucił Jame już spokojniej, za to bardzo cicho.

\- A teraz ostatnia rzecz – twarz doktora była niewzruszona, równie dobrze mógł teraz wydawać receptę, a nie dawać porady na temat zabijania – Jestem pewny, że jesteś już całkiem zdolnym krawcem, ale to wciąż za mało. Musisz dopracować swoje umiejętności do perfekcji. Inaczej takie sytuacje z fartuszkiem się powtórzą. Pozbieraj informacje. Ludzka skóra to nie to samo co wełna. Inaczej się ją przechowuje i oporządza.

\- Rozumiem…Będę pamiętać na przyszłość.

Przyszłość…właśnie… Jame Gumb jeszcze nie osiągnął szczytu swoich możliwości. Wciąż się rozwijał, a jak będzie to robił w takim tempie, to w przyszłości, może przysporzyć stróżom prawa wiele kłopotów. A Lecter nie zamierzał temu zapobiegać. Nie miał zamiaru wskazać Jame’owi innej drogi, lub uświadomić mu prawdy o samym sobie. Niech podąża on dalej swoją drogą przemiany…Tak będzie o wiele bardziej ciekawie.

Po pokoju przefrunął motyl. Jame od razu zaczął go śledzić wzrokiem, aż wreszcie motyl usiadł na oparciu podartej kanapy. Gdy rozkładał skrzydełka widać był trupią główkę. Dr Lecter zaszczycił motyla jedynie krótkim spojrzeniem. Za to Gumb nie mógł się oderwać.

Tak…długa droga przed Jame’em. Ciekawe, w jaki sposób ten chłopiec to wszystko rozegra. Jakimi torem pójdzie jego umysł? Jaką drogę obierze jego ciało?

Dr Lecter już dziś wiedział.

\- Pójdę już, Jame – Hannibal zrobił nieśpieszny krok w stronę wyjścia – Jestem umówiony, a także widziałem już wszystko co chciałem.

\- Dziękuję doktorze za wizytę – Jame w ciągu ostatnich kilku chwil zmienił się w normalnego człowieka. Nikt by nie podejrzewał go teraz o czyny, które popełnił. Bestia na moment została ujarzmiona – I za rady. Dam z siebie wszystko.

\- Nie wątpię – Lecter zrobił krótką pauzę, po czym dodał – I nie martw się Benjaminem. Niedługo podejmę odpowiednie kroki…aby zachował milczenie, aż po grób.

 

***

 

Kiedy dr Lecter podjechał pod dom, Clarice znów czekała na ganku. W tej samej pozie, co poprzednim razem, lecz już nie przemoczona i nie tak nieszczęśliwa. Doktora naszła myśl, że powinien dorobić dla niej klucz, żeby w przyszłości nie musiała czekać na niego na zewnątrz.

\- Clarice, jesteś przed czasem.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, słysząc jego głos. Twarz jak zwykle jej się rozjaśniła, ale w oczach było widać zmartwienia i tylko po części spowodowane rzuconym wyzwaniem.

\- Przepraszam, nie miałam co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Nie szkodzi. Mam nadzieję, że długo nie czekałaś – podszedł do niej i pomógł jej się podnieść. Ręka Starling zacisnęła się na jego dłoni nieco mocniej niż normalnie, lecz nie miało to nic wspólnego z gniewem.

\- Coś się stało, moja droga? – zapytał, mimo że miał pewne pojęcie o tym, co jej dolegało. Choć nie wiedział wszystkiego…

Clarice spojrzała mu w oczy. Długo nic nie odpowiadała. Nie chciała uzewnętrzniać swoich rozterek, przynajmniej na razie. Póki się nad nimi nie zastanowi.

„Zalewają mnie dziwne myśli. Coś kuje mnie z boku głowy, chcąc by mnie olśniło, ale nie jestem pewna, czy tego chcę. Boję się, co się wówczas stanie. Mam przeczucie, że nie chcę tego wiedzieć. I nie tylko to…Nie wiem już co ze sobą zrobić. Jedyne czego chcę to być przy nim, ale co z moją przyszłością? Zamknęłam przed sobą jedyną drogę o jakiej myślałam. Kim mam zostać w przyszłości, co ze sobą zrobić? A żeby było tego mało…odkąd wyznałam swoje uczucia, on wciąż…nie powiedział co on czuje do mnie. Kocham go, ale czy on…Czemu jestem taka samolubna? Kiedy już coś osiągam, wciąż chcę więcej.”

\- Nie… - odpowiedziała już na głos – Nic się nie stało. Mam natłok myśli, to wszystko.

\- Skoro to twoja decyzja – pił do tego, że nie chce jeszcze o tym mówić. Wiedział, że sporo rzeczy ją gryzie, ale wiedział jedynie o pierwszych dwóch sprawach – Wejdźmy do domu.

\- Dobrze.

Kiedy wchodzili do środka, ponownie zasłony u sąsiada się poruszyły. Wciąż nie było szans by z tej odległości i po ciemku ktoś mógł przyjrzeć się Clarice, więc Lecter nadal się nie martwił, lecz pomysł dorobienia klucza zyskał nowy argument.

\- Odrobiłaś pracę domową, Clarice? – spytał, od razu po wejściu.

\- Tak – wiedziała, że mówił o pracy, którą sam jej zadał – Zbudowałam podwaliny mojego pałacu pamięci.

Pomimo tych wszystkich zmartwień, Starling będąc tutaj, w tym otoczeniu, sam na sam z doktorem, wreszcie poczuła się jak w domu.

\- Wspaniale…więc kontynuujmy budowę.

 

***

 

Minęło kilka tygodni, które w mniemaniu Lectera i Clarice były lepsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Spędzali ze sobą czas, kiedy tylko mogli. Clarice zawsze po szkole odwiedzała gabinet. Co dwa lub trzy dni, zostawała u doktora na noc, a w weekendy, które nie pracowała praktycznie byli ze sobą non stop.

W związku z tym nawet doktor nie spostrzegł kiedy, a w jego domu pojawiły się ślady obecności jego partnerki, która odkąd dostała własny klucz pomieszkiwała u niego. Oprócz jej sukienki, którą jej kupił, pojawiło się kilka dodatkowych ubrań. Nawet w łazience były już dwie szczoteczki do zębów.

Clarice nie pozbyła się swoich zmartwień, ale robiła wszystko by czerpać radość z życia i cieszyć się chwilą. Niestety, gdy tylko zostawała sama, natrętne myśli nie dawały jej spokoju. Dziwne wydarzenia, jak te że siostra Teresa się nie odnalazła, zmartwienia o jej przyszły zawód oraz niepokój, że dr Lecter nigdy nie powiedział, że też ją kocha, zatruwały jej szczęście. Mimo, że jednocześnie na siłę nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić doktora wypowiadającego te słowa. Nie pasowało to do niego, ale jej niepokój nie chciał odejść.

Natomiast doktor przez ten cały czas nikogo nie zabił. Miał własny plan jak odpowiednio pokierować więcej wskazówek do Clarice, ale potrzebował na to odpowiedniej chwili. Czekał na stosowny moment, najlepszy czas.

Jednakże, nie próżnował przez ten okres. Posługiwanie się techniką pałacu pamięci było jedną z wielu rzeczy, jakie uczył młodą Starling. Jeśli trzeba było, pomagał jej w nauce, zwłaszcza w kwestii języków obcych. Zaczął ją nawet poduczać języka włoskiego, którego nie miała w szkole, ale zawsze chciała się nauczyć. Okazało się przy tym, że ma całkiem dobre ucho do języków.

Oczywiście to nie było wszystko co razem dzielili. Seks stał się znaczną częścią ich życia. Clarice przyjmowała to z niezmiennym entuzjazmem i wręcz do tego zachęcała. Przyjemności cielesne stanowiły wspaniałą strukturę, którą rozbudowywali za każdym razem.

Bożego Narodzenia nie mogli spędzić razem. Dr Lecter nie obchodził świąt, ale musiał uczestniczyć w pewnym przyjęciu, na które został zaproszony. Natomiast Starling musiała wziąć udział w obowiązkowej wspólnej Wigilii w sierocińcu. To był koszmar, przez bite pół godziny ona i inne dzieciaki musiały modlić się na głos o szczęśliwe odnalezienie się siostry Teresy.

Oczywiście, kiedy z powrotem byli wolni, musieli się zobaczyć.

\- Dobrze ci idzie, Clarice.

\- Naprawdę? Nie sądzę – powiedziała niepewnie.

\- Ależ tak. Zaufaj mi. Jak na pierwszy raz idzie ci wspaniale. Uwierz mi, widziałem gorsze początki nauki.

Znajdowali się w jego przestrzennym salonie, w tle leciała muzyka, a oni w samym centrum pomieszczenia tańczyli, choć bardziej Lecter tańczył, ucząc dziewczynę podążać za jego krokami. Starling miała na sobą swoją jedyną sukienkę, w której doktor tak ją lubił.

Z początku niepewna swoich kroków, Clarice powoli zaczęła rozumieć o co chodzi w tym tańcu i nieświadomie powoli stawała się coraz lepsza.

\- Nie mówię, że mi się to nie podoba… - zaczęła bez pośpiechu, kiedy robili obrót – Lecz mam wrażenie, że to do mnie nie pasuje.

\- Umiejętność tańca nie ma nic wspólnego z „pasowaniem” czy nie - rzekł doktor, wciąż wdzięcznie ją prowadząc – To umiejętność praktyczna.

\- Wiem, tyle że ja…

\- Nie jesteś damą, tak? – wpadł jej w słowo, celnie odgadując jej myśli. Dziewczyna pokiwała w odpowiedzi głową, spuszczając wzrok – Mówiłem ci, wiem o tym. Nie jesteś i nie będziesz prawdziwą damą w twoim znaczeniu tego słowa…jednakże…

Niespodziewanie, objął szybko ręką całą jej talię i przycisnął ją mocno do siebie tak, że na chwilą urwało jej oddech z zaskoczenia. To był tak szybki i silny ruch, że ledwo zdążyła to zarejestrować.

\- …sądzę, że już „udawanie” damy, mogłoby ci się spodobać – dokończył, jak gdyby nic.

\- Udawanie? – oszołomiona potrzebowała chwili, aby przetworzyć jego słowa.

\- Wyobraź sobie tylko, Clarice – ponownie zaczął ich prowadzić, lecz już nieco wolniej, nie zwalniając uścisku – Ty, z zewnątrz ubrana i zachowująca się niczym młoda lady, a w środku śmiejąca się z zachowania i arogancji innych. Rozmawiasz z uśmiechem na ustach, w myślach drwiąc ze śmieszności tej osoby. Czasami pozwalając wydobyć się swojej prawdziwej „ja” drobną aluzją lub spojrzeniem, a potem szybko to zakamuflować i znów nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś dał się nabrać. Zabawa w aktora, to coś z czego można brać więcej radości niż się wydaje. Zwłaszcza jeśli się wie dokładnie, co robić.

Clarice nawet nie zauważyła, że zaczęła się uśmiechać. Rzeczywiście coś takiego mogłoby być zabawne, zwłaszcza jeśli udało by jej się kogoś nabrać.

\- Mówi Pan, jakbym w przyszłości miała to robić i próbuje mnie Pan przekonać.

\- Celna uwaga, moja droga. Bardzo celna. I prawdziwa… Kiedyś pokażę ci jak czerpać radość ze wszystkiego co cię otacza. Manipulować środowiskiem, aby nuda i wszystko czego nienawidzisz już nigdy ci nie zagrażały. Razem będziemy obserwować wyniki naszych działań. Chaos, który stworzymy.

Właśnie takie chwile potrafiły koić jej umysł. Przynajmniej na chwilę. Kiedy słowa doktora jasno wskazywały, że Hannibal Lecter wiąże z nią przyszłość. Jedynie tu, przy nim jakoś zawsze wiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Tak…pokaż mi.

Czerwone punkciki w piwnych oczach nabrały niebezpiecznego blasku.

\- Naprawdę…naprawdę odważna dziewczynka.

Oboje naraz, wiedząc czego chcą, wyszli naprzeciw i złączyli swoje usta. Wpierw próbowali całować się niespiesznie, ciesząc się chwilą. Lecz nie minęło wiele czasu, aby pocałunek przybrał na intensywności, pogłębił się.

Lecter odsunął się pierwszy by móc na nią spojrzeć. Jej wzrok był już zamglony i jasno wskazywał na co liczy. Nie zawiedzie się. Hannibal pewnym ruchem ujął oba ramiączka jej sukienki i niespiesznie zsunął je z ramion. Clarice spokojnie stała w miejscu, pozwalając, aby jej sukienka spadła na ziemię, pozostawiając ją jedynie w dolnej bieliźnie.

Jakoś fakt, że ona jest prawie że naga, a doktor wciąż całkowicie ubrany, niesamowicie ją ekscytował. I chyba nie tylko ją. Jego oczy pochłaniały ją całą.

\- Nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się, jak cudowny widok stanowisz dla oka. I tylko ja…mogę cię taką oglądać.

\- Tak, tylko ty.

Po tych słowach, już dosłownie sekundę później wznowili pocałunek, podczas gdy dłonie Lectera sunęły po jej ciele. Nie wiadomo kiedy jej nogi zrobiły się słabe, albo kiedy znaleźli się już na podłodze, Clarice na miękkim dywanie, a dr Lecter nad nią.

\- Nie…idziemy do łóżka? – spytała, kiedy usta doktora zaczęły pieścić jej szyję.

\- Nie, zajmę się tobą tutaj – powiedział, po czym powrócił do przerwanej czynności, nagrodzony cichym jękiem dziewczyny.

 

***

 

Hannibal jak zwykle obudził się pierwszy. Wstał z łóżka, delikatnie wyplątując się z objęć swojej partnerki tak, aby jej nie obudzić. Było dopiero po 5 rano. Clarice miała prawo dłużej pospać, gdy miała wolne w przerwie świątecznej, lecz on musiał iść do pracy. Odkąd dał dziewczynie klucz do domu, coś takiego nie było już problemem. Po wyspaniu się Clarice mogła swobodnie umyć się, ubrać i jak zwykle przyjść do gabinetu.

Po prysznicu i ubraniu się, doktor zszedł na dół. Zamierzał oprócz jedzenia dla siebie, zrobić też śniadanie dla Clarice i zostawić do odgrzania.

Stawiając talerze na stole w jadalni spostrzegł, że wciąż leżą tam prezenty, które wczoraj tam zostawili. Po rozpakowaniu ich, poszli do salonu na ten taniec i zapomnieli o tym. Lecter dostał od niej kasetę z muzyką klasyczną. Wydedukował co dostanie kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy podejrzał Clarice jak przeglądała jego kolekcję sprawdzając co ma, a czego nie, lecz nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Starling natomiast sądziła, że nic nie dostanie skoro pół żartem pół serio umawiali się, że sukienka jest jej prezentem na święta, ale Lecter i tak coś jej kupił. Uargumentował to tym, że wtenczas jeszcze nie byli w tego typu relacji, a teraz gdy rzeczy przybrały inny obrót musiał zmienić zdanie i podarował jej, jej ulubioną powieść, pierwsze wydanie.

„ _Tak…pokaż mi_ ”

Doktor wciąż i wciąż odtwarzał w głowie wczorajsze słowa Clarice, przypominając sobie ich wydźwięk. Był to z jej strony nieumyślny, a jednak sygnał do działania. Wczoraj Lecter postanowił, że nadszedł już ten odpowiedni czas.

Zaczął powoli, zakonnica była w jego mniemaniu takim interludium. Teraz po przerwie nadszedł czas na główny występ. Teraz nie tygodnie, a dni się liczyły. Doktor uznał, że 9 dni powinno wystarczyć. Tyle wystarczy, aby ostatecznie pożegnać medialnego Rozpruwacza z pompą.

W pracy, gdy już skończył terapię z pierwszym pacjentem, w przerwie, doktor podszedł do telefonu. Stwierdził, że skoro Clarice jeszcze się nie zjawiła to znaczy, że jeszcze się nie obudziła lub dopiero co wstała. Skorzystał więc z okazji i wybrał pierwszy numer.

Pierwsza osoba, do której zadzwonił była owa kobieta, o którą Clarice była kiedyś zazdrosna. Przez moment pogawędzili o spektaklu, na który wybrali się z resztą komitetu, po czym dr Lecter wspomniał, że zamierza w końcu wyprawić swoje słynne przyjęcie dla całego zarządu orkiestry i pytał, czy ta Pani z mężem by się nie zjawili. Usłyszał entuzjastyczną odpowiedź twierdzącą. Podany termin nikomu nie przeszkadzał.

Przyjęcie miało się odbyć za 9 dni.

Obdzwonił następnie całą resztę członków zarządu i kilku znajomych. Zawsze spotykał się z radosną zgodą. Jego przyjęcia zawsze cieszyły się dobrą sławą.

Na samym końcu wybrał numer pewnego mężczyzny.

\- Doktor Scott, słucham? – usłyszał na powitanie po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

To był ten sam Scott, który miał lekką obsesję na punkcie przebadania Lectera i którego doktor nachalności w tej kwestii nie mógł znieść.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze. Mówi Hannibal Lecter, czy możemy się spotkać?

Kiedy zadawał to pytanie, jego nożyk Harpia sam z siebie pojawił się w jego dłoni. Los doktora Scotta wreszcie miał zostać przypieczętowany.

 

***

 

Minął ponad tydzień. Skończył się Sylwester. Do przyjęcia u doktora Lectera zostały dwa dni. W ciągu ostatnich ośmiu natomiast, Hannibal zabił dwoje ludzi.

Pierwszą ofiarę zidentyfikowano jako profesora Howarda Scotta. Jego ciało znaleziono na pewnym parkingu podziemnym. Drugą natomiast znaleziono dosłownie kilka przecznic od posterunku policji. Sprawca nie próbował ukrywać zwłok. Wystawił je na widok publiczny tak samo, jak ich oszpecenie. Oba ciała były pozbawione kilku organów wewnętrznych. Robota była fachowa, nie zostawiono śladów, nikogo nie widziano.

Clarice nie mogła oderwać wzroku od nagłówka gazety, leżącej na stoliku pod ścianą, tuż obok zdjęć zrujnowanych kościołów. Czcionka tytułu była nienaturalnie duża i krzykliwa. Chodziło o szybkie zwrócenie uwagi czytelnika. I rzeczywiście wielki czerwony nagłówek „Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake patroszy dwójkę!” przykuwał wzrok. Zrobiono wokół tego taką wrzawę, ponieważ Rozpruwacz jeszcze nigdy nie zabił dwóch osób w tak krótkim odstępie czasu.

I znów to uczucie powróciło do dziewczyny. To kłucie z tyłu głowy, każące jej coś pojąć. Tyle, że ona nie wiedziała czy chciała zrozumieć owo kłucie, czy nie.

Nie ruszyła się z miejsca, ani nie oderwała wzroku od nagłówka nawet, kiedy poczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność. Dr Lecter przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej i objął ją od tyłu. Nic nie powiedział, ani nie próbował odwrócić jej uwagi od gazety. Jego gest ona odczytała jako „Patrz na to dalej. Myśl dalej. Nie walcz z instynktem”

\- Znał ich Pan? – Clarice bezwiednie zadała pytanie, nie wiedząc do końca, czemu ono służy.

\- Tak – padła krótka odpowiedź, przerażająco obojętnym tonem. Nie odsunął się, wciąż ją obejmował, a ona nie protestowała.

„Bezwzględny i okrutny, a jednocześnie troskliwy”

\- I ich okrutna śmierć Pana nie wzrusza? – dlaczego jej głos również stał się obojętny?

\- Ani trochę – rzekł powoli, akcentując każdą sylabę – Widzisz moja droga…oni byli bardzo… grubiańscy.

Starling drgnęła nieznaczenie. Przez to jedno słowo, dreszcz przeszedł jej po kręgosłupie. W końcu oderwała wzrok od artykułu i spojrzała przez ramię. Przyglądał jej się, analizował każdą reakcję. Pewnie lepiej rozumiał je niż ona sama.

Jednakże jednej rzeczy nie wiedział. Jak zwykle w przypadku tej dziewczyny nie wszystko było dla niego jasne.

\- Clarice, posłuchaj…

Pukanie do drzwi gabinetu przerwało mu zanim dokończył zdania. Poczuł irytację, Raspail znów przyszedł na terapię przed czasem.

\- Później cię zapytam – nie ukrywał złego humoru.

\- Pójdę się schować – rzekła cicho i poszła do części prywatnej. Sama także nie ukrywała rozczarowania, że ich czas pomiędzy pacjentami znów skrócił się przez nadgorliwość jednego.

Oczy doktora zaświeciły złowrogo, choć twarz nawet nie drgnęła. Dziś będzie ostatni raz, gdy Benjamin Raspail go rozzłościł. Bez pośpiechu podszedł do drzwi, by wpuścić pacjenta.

 

***

 

Gadanie i gadanie. Wciąż to samo, ten flecista powtarzał te same opowieści po raz setny. Dr Lecter mógł cytować je w pamięci. Znał każde następne słowo. Raspail był najnudniejszym i namolnym pacjentem na świecie.

\- Jame odnalazł tę małą plażę, na którą łaziliśmy ja i Klaus, i kiedy wróciłem z próby, on już tam był. Nie widziałem nigdzie Klausa. Nie było go.

Dr Lecter był znudzony. Słyszał tą historię po raz siódmy. Nadszedł czas, pomyślał, w sekundę otwierając gwałtownie oczy na całą szerokość.

\- Zapytałem, gdzie jest Klaus, a Jame odparł, że pływa. Wiedziałem, że to kłamstwo, Klaus nigdy nie pływał, na Pacyfiku były za duże fale. I kiedy otworzyłem lodówkę, no to wiesz, co tam znalazłem. Zza pomarańczowego soku wyglądała na mnie głowa Klausa. Jame zrobił sobie fartuszek, no wiesz, z Klausa, włożył go i zapytał: Jak ci się teraz podobam.

Raspail skupiał się tylko na kolejnym powtarzaniu starej już opowieści. Nie zauważył, że dr Lecter jakiś czas temu wstał już z fotela i szukał teraz czegoś w szufladzie biurka. Znalazł i wyjął po chwili z niej sztylet. Z nim w dłoni, zaczął kroczyć ku niczemu nieświadomemu mężczyźnie, leżącemu na sofie.

\- Wiem, że musi cię przerażać fakt, że mogłem utrzymywać jeszcze potem jakieś stosunki z Jame’em. Kiedy spotkałeś się z nim, wydawał się jeszcze bardziej niezrównoważony. Myślę, że zdumiewało go po prostu, że się go nie bałeś.

Doktor był już o krok od sofy. Wciąż niedostrzeżony. I wówczas Raspail wypowiedział swoje ostatnie słowa.

\- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego rodzice nie zabili mnie, zanim nauczyłem się ich oszukiwać.

Szybki ruch, ledwo zauważalny. Mało kto mógłby przypuszczać patrząc po wyglądzie tego drobnego doktora, że jest do tego zdolny.

Przebite na wylot serce Raspaila próbowało bić dalej. Wystająca na zewnątrz cienka rękojeść sztyletu wykonała pełny  obrót.

\- Wygląda jak słomka w lejku mrówkojada, prawda? – stwierdził dr Lecter, ale Raspail nie zdążył już na to odpowiedzieć.

I tak właśnie coś nudnego przekształciło się w coś ciekawego. Czerpanie radości ze wszystkiego co daje otoczenie. Manipulowanie środowiskiem, aby nuda i wszystko czego się nienawidzi już nigdy nie zagroziły. Stworzony chaos i obserwacja wyników.

Zamordowanie Raspaila fizjologicznie nie wzruszyło Lectera. Jego serce biło normalnym rytmem, puls nawet nie podskoczył. Wewnętrznie jednak się cieszył. Po tak długim czasie wreszcie pozbył się tego męczącego flecisty. Teraz Orkiestra Symfoniczna będzie grała czysto. Lecz co ciekawe…cieszyła go jeszcze jedna rzecz.

Dr Lecter przeniósł wzrok z martwego ciała na drzwi po jego prawej. Za nimi, niczego nieświadoma, siedziała sobie mała Clarice i pewnie jak zwykle odrabiała lekcje. Właśnie zabił kogoś pod jej nosem. Zamordował, kiedy ona przebywała tuż za ścianą. Była tak blisko, wciąż jest blisko. Wystarczy, że otworzy drzwi, a pozna o nim prawdę. Czekał przez chwilę, jakby rzeczywiście to się miało zaraz stać. Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło, drzwi pozostały zamknięte.

Cieszyło go, że Clarice jest tak blisko. Blisko poznania go w całości. Ona i tylko ona. Dzieliła ich jedynie ściana. Czy gdyby zniknęła, potrafiłaby ona dzielić z nim _to_?

Ta chwila w końcu przeminęła. Dr Lecter wpierw sprawdził korytarz na zewnątrz. Nikogo nie było więc przez obaw wyniósł ciało. Przeniósł je do pomieszczenia na drugim końcu. Było to miejsce na drugi gabinet lekarski. Tak właściwie, ten budynek należał do Lectera, więc to on decydował, czy wynajmie ten gabinet jeszcze jednemu lekarzowi. Nie zrobił tego, pokój od dawna stał pusty.

Choć teraz były tam przygotowane kilka rzeczy. Między innymi mała lodówka oraz stół przykryty płachtą, a na nim skalpel i inne narzędzia chirurgiczne. Hannibal ułożył ciało na stole, założył leżące obok rękawiczki i wziął skalpel. Wykonał precyzyjną robotę. Pozbawił Raspaila nerek, wątroby oraz serca. Wycięte narządy schował w przygotowanych w lodówce opakowaniach z lodem.

Ciało zostawił na razie na stole w tym opuszczonym pomieszczeniu. Nikt tu nie zajrzy, a on i tak miał zamiar pozbyć się stąd ciała tej nocy. A narządy przewiezie do swojej lodówki…

Wrócił do gabinetu i starannie wszystko obejrzał. Krew znalazł jedynie na podłodze. Szybko ją wytarł, a gdy wszystko już sprawdził, zapukał do drzwi za którymi była Clarice. Otworzył je i zajrzał do środka.

\- Już po wszystkim, Clarice – niecodzienny dobór słów zwrócił jej uwagę, gdy odrywała się od książki z historii na stoliku.

\- Minęło szybciej niż zwykle. Czy mi się zdaje?

\- Nie zdaje ci się. Musiał wyjść wcześniej, dlatego przyszedł za szybko.

\- Ach…okej.

Wstała i weszła za nim z powrotem do gabinetu. Starling usiadła na swoim zwykłym miejscu, na sofie dla pacjentów. Dr Lecter dołączył do niej. Jego dziewczynka praktycznie siedziała z nim teraz na miejscu zbrodni, nie wiedząc o tym. Dosłownie nie dawno leżał tu martwy Raspail. Wspomnienie uczucia pod dłonią przestającego bić serca wciąż było żywe w jego umyśle.

\- Jest Pan w lepszym humorze niż przed terapią.

Hannibal wiedział, że jego twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu. Clarice chyba znała go już lepiej niż sądziła, skoro wyczuwała już jego nastrój.

\- Zgadza się, załatwiłem starą sprawę. Terapia zakończona. Pacjent już więcej tu nie zawita.

Nadal nie kłamał.

\- Wróćmy do naszej rozmowy – powiedział, biorąc ją za rękę – Clarice, myślałem, że dawno temu skończyliśmy z duszeniem rzeczy w sobie.

Wyglądała na strapioną, ale nie zdziwioną. Już znała jego możliwości.

\- Nie duszę nic w sobie…po prostu…chciałam te zmartwienia sama ukoić.

I tu był pies pogrzebany.

\- Mogę zrozumieć, że nie mówisz mi o tym jak łączysz wskazówki w naszym wyzwaniu, bo to sam kazałem ci rozgryźć samej.

Nadal nie była zdumiona. Może lekko zaniepokojona tym, co zaraz on powie.

\- Ale problem z wyborem dalszej ścieżki nauki mogłaś ze mną skonsultować. Nie masz już marzenia o FBI, więc nie wiesz co dalej robić, a czas nagli.

Jak zwykle, perfekcyjnie wiedział co działo się  jej umyśle. Choć…nie do końca.

\- Wydaje mi się jednak, że jest coś jeszcze, ale nie wiem co. Powiesz mi co cię martwi?

Teraz już się zdziwiła, mimo ze trochę jej ulżyło. Akurat tego ostatniego zmartwienia wolałaby by nie odkrył, ale teraz musiała je sama wyznać. Nie chciała kłamać, oboje wiedzieli, że on ma rację i zorientuje się jeśli skłamie.

\- Cóż…chodzi o to…to głupota…ale ja…

Miała trudności by dobrać odpowiednie słowa i niestety nie dane jej było spróbować dokończyć. W pokoju rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Oboje szybko odwrócili głowy w ich stronę, oboje zaskoczeni.

\- Ma Pan teraz pacjenta?

\- Nie – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą – Została niecała godzina do następnego.

\- Więc kto to?

Nie miał pojęcia. Zdusił irytację, spowodowaną ponownym przerwaniem im rozmowy w ważnym momencie i dał się ogarnąć ciekawości.

\- Schowaj się, Clarice. Ktokolwiek to jest, załatwię to szybko.

Starling szybko usłuchała. Pech chciał…że za szybko. Gdy zamykała za sobą drzwi w pokoju prywatnym, dłoń jej się wymsknęła i nie zamknęła ich do końca. Już chciała naprawić swój błąd, ale usłyszała jak doktor otwiera już komuś drzwi wejściowe.

Szybka i krótka panika kazała jej przykucnąć przy ścianie, tuż przy drzwiach. Nie miała wyjścia. Zwykle gdy drzwi były zamknięte, żaden dźwięk ani stąd, ani z gabinetu nie śmiał przeniknąć na jakąkolwiek stronę. Nigdy nic nie było słychać. Teraz, kiedy drzwi były lekko uchylone, Starling mogła słyszeć wszystko, a najgorsze było to, że działało to w obie strony. Jeśli wyda jakikolwiek dźwięk, choćby zaskrzypi pod nią podłoga, to od razu wyda swoją obecność. Sparaliżowało ją i tak przykucnięta nie ważyła się nawet drgnąć. Oddychała nawet ostrożniej.

Usłyszała głos doktora. Nie mogła nic widzieć, ale wszystko słyszała.

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? – najwidoczniej witał tego tajemniczego gościa. Kto mógł odwiedzać gabinet Lectera w godzinach jego pracy?

Odpowiedział mu męski, nieco zmęczony głos.

\- Dzień dobry. Jestem Agent Specjalny Will Graham z FBI. Prowadzę śledztwo w sprawie Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake. Mogę zadać kilka pytań, doktorze Lecter?


	9. Poczęstuj się, rozkoszuj strachem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czego chce Will? jak wypadnie przyjęcie i jak Hannibal zareaguje na zmartwienie Clarice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę uczuć i flaffu...ponieważ nadchodzi dramat! Cieszcie się póki możecie huehue

Ciekawe jak wielu ludzi nie spanikowałoby w takiej sytuacji? Prawie nikt.

Oto jest osoba, seryjny morderca. Przed nim stoi agent prowadzący śledztwo w jego sprawie i chce z nim mówić. Kilka pomieszczeń obok, natomiast, znajduje się trup, którego morderca pozbawił życia dosłownie kilkanaście minut temu. W dodatku, w sąsiednim pokoju, gdzie były uchylone drzwi, siedziała schowana jego nastoletnia kochanka. Może być gorzej?

Stracić nerwy mógłby każdy. Ale nie Hannibal Lecter.

Żaden mięsień na twarzy nawet nie drgnął. Stabilny rytm serca zachował się, tak samo jak oddech. Doktor wyglądał jak uosobienie uprzejmości i kompetencji. Nie było w jego postawie żadnego podenerwowania.

\- Proszę wejść, agencie Graham.

Dr Lecter poprowadził gościa do swojego biurka. Zasiadł przy nim, a Graham zajął miejsce naprzeciwko.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – zaczął jako pierwszy. Jego wzrok wyraźnie śledził agenta Grahama, co nie uszło jego uwadze. Czuł się przez to niekomfortowo w obecności doktora.

\- Dr Lecter…wiem, że może to być trudne, ale chciałbym by sobie Pan coś przypomniał – Will  wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki plik zdjęć – Chcę, aby Pan na to zerknął. Uprzedzam, są drastyczne. Da Pan radę?

\- Jestem lekarzem. Widziałem wiele rzeczy, agencie Graham.

Will rozłożył przed doktorem zdjęcia. Lecter rozpoznał od razu kogo przedstawiają, lecz na początku nie dał po sobie poznać. Na zdjęciu był zabity przez niego myśliwy, ten którego zabił w dniu, kiedy on i Clarice weszli w bliższą relację. Był na stole sekcyjnym, już bez tych wszystkich wbitych narzędzi. Każde zdjęcie przedstawiało bliżej jedną z ran. Rzeczywiście, dla normalnych ludzi, bardzo nieprzyjemny widok.

\- To ofiara, Rozpruwacza?

\- Zgadza się. To… - wymienił imię i nazwisko ofiary – Został znaleziony w swoim warsztacie. Jednakże po sekcji, wyszło na jaw, że miał on pewną starą bliznę. Sprzed kilku lat. Według dokumentacji, to Pan go wówczas opatrywał.

\- Tak, coś mi to mówi.

\- Naprawdę? – był lekko zdziwiony – To było pięć lat temu.

\- Przypomniałem sobie, gdy tylko podał Pan jego dane. Pamiętam, bo to był niecodzienny przypadek. Strzała wbita w nogę. Opatrywałem go pierwszy, byłem na dyżurze. Przywiózł go do szpitala jego kumpel z polowania. Trudno zapomnieć coś takiego.

\- Rzeczywiście – agent Graham przetarł zmarszczone czoło. Odkąd tu przyszedł miał dziwny ból głowy – Mógłby Pan, doktorze, zrelacjonować mi szczegółowo tamten przypadek? Wszystko, od przyjęcia pacjenta, okolicznościach wypadku, obrażenia do wypisu ze szpitala. Tyle ile Pan sobie zdoła przypomnieć.

Dr Lecter zaczął opowiadać, wszystko zgodnie z prawdą rzecz jasna.

Nieświadomy niczego Will Graham nie miał pojęcia, ani że ktoś cały czas ich podsłuchiwał, że kilka pokoi dalej leżało ciało, które odkryją dnia następnego oraz, że poszukiwana przez niego osoba praktycznie siedzi tuż przed nim.

Jednakże, miał silne wrażenie, że doktor poddaje go ocenie i nie mylił się za bardzo.

Lecter widział zmęczenie, obecne w całej postawie mężczyzny. Kilkudniowy zarost wskazywał, że zaniedbał się. W dodatku, kiedy pokazywał mu te drastyczne zdjęcia, to Graham odwrócił wzrok, a nie doktor. W tamtej chwili dłonie mu się zatrzęsły.

Will Graham wyciskał siódme poty, aby schwytać Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake. Był niemalże zdesperowany i bardzo zdeterminowany. Było to dla Hannibala tak jasne jak fakt…że Will był przerażony. Bał się tego mordercy, a jednak go szukał.

To, trzeba przyznać, nieco mu zaimponowało. Może jednak szuka go kompetentny człowiek. Niestety… Trzeba być bardziej ostrożnym. Ten facet miał instynkt. Podobny do Clarice, ale silniejszy, talent pielęgnowany i rozwijany od lat. Nie ma co jeszcze go porównywać z tak młodym i niedoświadczonym umysłem jak mała Starling, lecz bez wątpienia oba talenty mają ten sam rdzeń.

\- I to wszystko? – zapytał Graham, kiedy doktor skończył opowiadać. Był rozczarowany. Niewiele tego było.

\- To wszystko co pamiętam. Wiem, że mało, lecz jak sam Pan to ujął, to było 5 lat temu.

\- Nic co mogło by nam się przydać? Może był przy nim ktoś, kto wydawał się podejrzany? Ktoś go obserwował? Coś dziwnego nie zwróciło pańskiej uwagi?

\- Niestety, nic – doktor bezradnie rozłożył ręce – Oprócz niecodziennego przypadku, nic więcej się nie wydarzyło. Dzień na dyżurze jak każdy inny.

\- Ech…cholera.

\- Przykro mi, że nie mogłem pomóc.

\- Nic się nie stało. I tak nie liczyłem na dużo.

\- Chwytacie się już wszystkiego, prawda? – Lecter mistrzowsko ukrył swoje zadowolenie.

\- A skąd ta konkluzja? – zapytał Will, wyraźnie niespokojny. Nie czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie rozmówcy. Nieświadomie musiał mu się włączyć alarm.

\- Przychodzi Pan, agencie Specjalny Graham, do mnie, wypytać o wypadek ofiary sprzed lat, który nie powinien, na pierwszy rzut oka, mieć żadnego związku z jego przedwczesnym zgonem. Wniosek nasuwa się sam. Szukacie już wszędzie. Proszę mi wybaczyć, jeśli wyszedłem na aroganta – udał skruchę – Po prostu znam się trochę na tym.

\- Tak, wiem, że nie raz brał Pan udział w sprawach sądowych i orzekał o poczytalności, doktorze.

\- Sprawdził mnie Pan – zamiast się obruszyć, Lecter przyjął ten fakt z rozbawieniem.

\- To normalna procedura – chyba był zakłopotany i zadziwiony brakiem spodziewanej reakcji.

\- Ależ nie jest.

Zapadła krępująca cisza. Will czuł się, jakby strzelił go piorun, a doktor obserwował go z uśmiechem, w ogóle nie poruszony. Agent Specjalny, nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale bardzo chciał stamtąd wyjść. Pierwszy raz czuł coś takiego.

\- Proszę się nie stresować. Nie obraziłem się i nie będę robić wam kłopotów. To wasza praca.

\- Ach… - chyba mu ulżyło, a i sympatia musiała wzrosnąć – Chyba pierwszy raz, ktoś kto jest w pańskiej pozycji zareagował tak spokojnie.

\- Zrozumienie innych to akurat moja praca, agencie Graham.

\- W której jest Pan świetny, doktorze.

\- Taką mam nadzieję.

Obaj panowie wstali i podeszli do drzwi. Dr Lecter zerknął niepostrzeżenie w stronę drzwi, za którymi była Clarice. Nie wydała swojej obecności, na szczęście. Przy drzwiach obaj podali sobie ręce na pożegnanie.

\- Przykro mi, że nie byłem w stanie pomóc – rzekł Hannibal z ubolewaniem w głosie.

\- Proszę się nie przejmować. I w duchu nie liczyłem na wiele. To ja przepraszam za zabrany czas. Dziękuję za poświęcenie mi chwili.

\- Akurat miałem przerwę pomiędzy pacjentami.

Milczenie Grahama znaczyło, że doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie przypadkowo przyszedł akurat o tej porze. Po uściśnięciu dłoni i krótkim pożegnaniu, Will wyszedł.

Dr Lecter zamknął za nim drzwi i się zamyślił. Zastanawiał się, czy udało mu się odwrócić uwagę Willa od niego. Nie był pewien. Za to był pewny, że ten agent był niebezpieczny. Miał kompetencje, aby go złapać. Trzeba uważać. Byli zbyt podobni…on także mógł zrozumieć jego…

\- Doktorze?

Doktor automatycznie odwrócił głowę w stronę głosu. Clarice wychylała się ostrożnie zza uchylonych drzwi. Mina jej była mieszanką złości oraz poczucia winy (pewnie przez to, że nie zamknęła dobrze drzwi i wszystko podsłuchała).

\- Już wyszedł, Clarice. Możesz wejść.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała, podchodząc do niego – Klamka mi się wyślizgnęła. Wszystko słyszałam.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Nie nakrył cię, a i tak teraz pewnie streściłbym ci tę rozmowę, gdybyś zamknęła drzwi. Wychodzi więc na to samo.

\- Ale co za dupek – i wyszła na wierzch jej złość – Sprawdził Pana i pewnie nawet nie mrugnął, jak Pan go nakrył. I to bez powodu. Dosłownie. Może się nie znam, ale wypadek na polowaniu sprzed pięciu lat nie powinien podlegać aż takiej inspekcji. Jeszcze brakuje by poszedł przesłuchać pielęgniarkę, która nałożyła mu plaster w przedszkolu, czy coś w tym stylu!

\- Jeśli wchodzą w takie szczegóły, to znaczy, że oczywiste tropy się nie sprawdziły.

\- Nie mają się o co zaczepić, więc szukają już czegokolwiek…

Szybko pochwyciła temat. Dr Lecter uważnie obserwował jak pozwala przepływać różnym pomysłom, myślom, a jej wzrok szybko wędruje między drzwiami, za którymi przed chwilą zniknął agent FBI, nim samym i stolikiem, gdzie leżała owa gazeta z krzykliwym nagłówkiem.

Hannibal miał zamiar wcześniej wrócić do tematu poprzedniej rozmowy, ale widząc jej zamyślenie, postanowił jej nie przerywać. Wiedział, że aby jej obrona przed prawdą się rozpadła, potrzebne były właśnie takie chwile. Jeśli Clarice miała poznać jego prawdziwą naturę, musiała naturalnie poddać się instynktowi.

\- Jak Pan uważa…złapią go? – zadała pytanie niepewnie, ponownie wpatrując się w niego. Wzrok miała twardy i trochę…jakby rzucała wyzwanie.

\- A jak ty myślisz, moja droga? Złapią go?

Pytania obojga pozostały bez odpowiedzi.

 

***

 

Tej nocy Clarice wróciła do sierocińca. Już musiała, nie pojawiała się tam od trzech nocy. Doktorowi akurat dzisiaj było to na rękę.

Gdy nad ranem, wybrał się na spacer, w pobliskim parku na ławce siedziało już nieruchome ciało Benjamina Raspaila i czekało na odkrycie. Ciało było ubrane w garnitur zapinany od tyłu, które szyje się dla nieboszczyków.

Spacerując sobie ulicą handlową, gdzie sklepy właśnie budziły się do życia, zastanawiał się nad tym pytaniem dziewczyny. Czy sądzi, że morderca zostanie złapany?

Jeszcze przed wizytą Grahama, jego odpowiedź bez wahania brzmiałaby „Nie”. Byłby pewny, że nikt go nie złapie.

A potem przyszedł ten agent, przerażony, zmęczony … i niebezpieczny. Nie wolno go lekceważyć. Ten facet jest niepozorny tylko na pierwszy rzut oka.

Jego rozważania zaprowadziły go do pewnego, drobnego pomysłu.

Przyśpieszył kroku, aby prędzej dotrzeć do pewnego sklepu. Wiedział, ze gdzieś tu powinien być. I rzeczywiście. Znalazł go i bez dalszego rozpatrywania możliwości, wszedł do środka. Przez kilka minut przeglądał towar, aż znalazł coś idealnego.

Kilkanaście minut później był już pod swoim miejscem pracy. Miał dziś nieco więcej zajęć. Ułożył sobie grafik tak, aby jutro, w dniu przyjęcia, mieć więcej czasu. I żeby składniki, z których miał zamiar zrobić jedzenie, zachowały świeżość. A zrobił sobie większe zapasy. W końcu jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, aby w ciągu 9 dni zabił i wystawił na widok publiczny aż trzy osoby. Rozpruwacz wcześniej tak nie działał. Ciekawe co na to śledczy?

 

***

 

Miejsce gdzie znaleziono nową ofiarę zostało dawno zabezpieczone, śladów brak, świadków również. Ciało przewieziono do kostnicy sądowej, czekało na identyfikacje. Bez autopsji było już wiadomo, że usunięto organy wewnętrzne, nie było tylko wiadomo które.

Will siedział nad aktami i przeglądał wszystko jeszcze raz.  Miał za sobą nieprzespaną noc i kilka kubków kawy. Choć wolałby coś mocniejszego…Napije się, kiedy skończy.

\- Ty nadal tutaj – Crowford znalazł się ni stąd ni zowąd przed jego biurkiem – Zostawiłem cię tu zeszłej nocy.

\- Nie mam głowy do snu – wskazał na ogromną kolumnę papierów i zdjęć, które przejrzał.

\- Ale do pracy już owszem? Wykańczasz się, chłopie – nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc zasiadł naprzeciw Grahama – Nie spytałem cię wczoraj. Jak poszło z tym Lecterem?

\- Jak przewidywaliśmy, czyli nic. Nie pamiętał szczegółów, jedynie konkrety. Streścił wszystko, jak pamiętał i tyle. Nic co by nam pomogło. Natomiast on od razu przejrzał moje udawanie poczciwca. Bogaty inteligent, z całą masa antyków w gabinecie. Ale uprzejmy.

\- Jeśli nie przyniosłeś stamtąd nic to po co kazałaś mi go dokładniej sprawdzić? – powiedział, rzucając na stół jakieś papiery, które Will dopiero teraz zauważył, że je w ogóle trzymał.

\- Coś znalazłeś? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Nie. Hannibal Lecter nie figuruje w kartotece policyjnej. Nie miał problemów z prawem. Skurczybyk nigdy nawet nie dostał mandatu. Nic na niego nie ma, jest czysty. Powszechnie lubiany i szanowany. Jeśli chcesz przeszukać jego gabinet, czy dom to nie dostaniesz nakazu. Jest praktycznie nie związany ze sprawą. No więc… - oparł się łokciem o blat biurka, wpatrując się uważnie w Willa – Odpowiesz teraz na pytanie? Czemu chciałaś głębszego sprawdzenia i napomykałeś o przeszukaniu?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Will… - w głosie Jacka rozbrzmiał ostrzegawczy ton.

\- Coś mnie męczy, Jack – Graham rozmasował sobie skronie, chcąc pozbyć się bólu głowy – Nie wiem co. Ale mam to tu, z tyłu głowy. Czuję, że coś mi umknęło, coś czemu nie poświęciłem należytej uwagi. Może coś dostrzegłem nieświadomie. To musi być coś co Lecter powiedział, albo co zobaczyłem w jego gabinecie. Ale nie wiem co… Nie daje mi to spokoju.

\- To idź porozmawiaj z nim jeszcze raz. Może ci się przypomni, co zwróciło twoją uwagę.

\- Chyba będę musiał. Ale nie dziś. Poczekam na wyniki sekcji. Jutro pójdę.

\- Ale jutro jest niedziela.

\- Przyjmuje też w niedziele.

\- Co on, nie ma co robić? – Crowford nie skomentował tego, że Will już znał grafik tego doktorka. Oznaczało to, że Will mówił poważnie i nie żartował. Ten Lecter musiał jakoś zwrócić uwagę Grahama.

A to dobra rzecz. Instynkt i umiejętności Grahama zaprowadzą ich wprost do Rozpruwacza, Jack był tego pewien. Dlatego pozwolił działać przyjacielowi, jak chciał. Nawet jeśli inni podchodziliby do tego sceptycznie, on ufał Willowi. A poza tym…te gnębiące myśli to było jedyne co mieli.

 

***

 

Przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze.

Przy stole siedział cały zarząd Orkiestry Symfonicznej i wesoło gawędzili. Mieli szczególne powody, aby być w dobrym humorze. Nie tylko gospodarz, jak zwykle doskonale zabawiał gości, jego jedzenie było doskonałe, to jeszcze zaświadczył, że niedługo ponownie ofiaruje spory datek na rzecz orkiestry. W tle grała przyjemna muzyka fortepianowa.

\- A właśnie, słyszałem, że Raspail nie zjawił się dziś rano na próbie – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn – To chyba pierwszy raz. Ciekawe co go zatrzymało.

Lecterowi nawet powieka nie drgnęła.

\- Nie ważne – odpowiedział mu ktoś inny – Jak dla mnie, nie musi wracać. Jeszcze raz tak zrobi i wreszcie będzie pretekst by go zwolnić. Jego gra była i będzie katastrofalna.

\- Ale to wciąż ciekawe, gdzie on się mógł zapodziać.

Tutaj doktor nie wytrzymał i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Benjamin Raspail był tutaj z nimi, na talerzach, z których jedli jego goście. Stanowił główne danie.

\- Hannibal… - odezwała się kolejna osoba – Powiedz co to za mięso? Przyrządziłeś jej wybornie. Chętnie spróbowałam zrobić to danie sama.

Uśmiech doktora nie zmienił się. Odpowiedział najuprzejmiej jak potrafił.

\- Raczej nie da pani rady. Składniki zdobyłem z wielkim trudem i za wysoką cenę, nie wspominając o czasie oczekiwania. Wszystko to specjalnie na dzisiejszy dzień. Nie jest warte fatygi na dłuższą metę. Proszę mi zaufać. Ale myślę, że mam coś na zastępstwo.

Rozmowy toczyły się dalej, podczas gdy Lecter podawał znajomej przepis na bardziej „dostępne” dla niej danie.

Kątem oka lubił patrzeć jak jego goście biorą kolejne kęsy do ust, chwaląc smak, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jedzą ludzkie mięso. Zajadają się ze apetytem, ale gdyby wiedzieli, robili by wszystko, aby zwymiotować. Bawiło go to w pewien sposób. Satysfakcjonowało go natomiast, że jego ofiara została należycie poniżona, tak jak sobie życzył.

Gdy obiad się kończył i nadchodził czas na podanie deseru, Hannibal wstał od stołu.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć – rzekł do gości – Muszę do łazienki.

Doktor zostawił na chwilę gości samych, lecz zamiast udać się do łazienki na dole, poszedł schodami na górę, w stronę swojej sypialni.

Wszedł do niej i zobaczył jak Clarice czyta jedną z pożyczonych od niego książek na łóżku. Leżała na brzuchu, czytając. Na jego wejście podniosła wzrok.

\- Już koniec?

\- Nie, jeszcze nie. Przyszedłem sprawdzić jak się czujesz.

\- Jest w porządku.

Doktor podszedł i przykucnął przy krawędzi łózka, aby ich wzrok był na równym poziomie.

\- Ciekawi mnie… - zaczął pytanie podstępnie - …czemu uparłaś się, żeby na czas przyjęcia schować się tutaj, a nie przyjść, gdy już wszystko się skończy. Nie byłabyś wówczas tu uwięziona.

\- Bez powodu – odrzekła lekko, choć odwróciła wzrok – Nie chciało mi się czekać.

\- Clarice… - ujął jej policzek i odwrócił delikatnie twarz, zmuszając ją, aby na niego spojrzała - …Kiedy się nauczysz, że nie da się mnie okłamać? Skończysz z tym kiedyś?

\- Może mam nadzieję, że w końcu mi się uda.

\- Płonne życzenie – pocałował ją krótko, po czym dodał, nie siląc się na ukrycie małej złośliwości – Czyżby ukrywanie się, w świadomości, że ktoś może tu wejść lub po prostu odkryć twoją obecność zaczęła ci podobać?

\- Taa, jeszcze czego.

Jakieś dwie sekundy po tej wypowiedzi oboje się zaśmiali. Lecter dał jej jeszcze jednego całusa, po czym wstał z westchnieniem.

\- Została jeszcze godzinka lub dwie. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.

\- Jakoś dam radę być cicho – powiedziała z udawanym bólem w głosie, przeciągając się na łóżku.

\- Sama tego chciałaś.

\- Wiem, wiem – machnęła lekceważąco ręką, po czym doktor zniknął za drzwiami.

Miał rację, jakieś półtorej godziny później, po zjedzeniu deseru i kolejnych pogawędkach, towarzystwo poczuło się zmęczone i zaczęło się zbierać.

Hannibal oczywiście z każdym wymienił uprzejmości i pożegnał stosownie przy drzwiach. Każda osoba nie omieszkała zachwalić jedzenia, atmosfery, czy skomplementować samego gospodarza.

\- Naprawdę brakowało nam tego, doktorze – rzekł ostatni już gość, starszy pan, obejmujący żonę – Ostatnio tak mało, Pana widzieliśmy, że już mieliśmy zgłosić zaginięcie.

Lecter zaśmiał się krótko, udając, że rozbawił go żart.

\- Wybaczcie państwo, po prostu w ostatnim czasie dużo rzeczy…mnie absorbuje – a właściwie ktoś, ale tego już nie dodał.

Po wyjściu ostatniego gościa, dr Lecter został sam z całym mnóstwem naczyń do mycia. Choć mówiąc, że był sam, wydaje się błędne, bo w domu wciąż była Clarice. Doktor od razu po zamknięciu drzwi poszedł do niej na górę. Nie musiał się obawiać, okna jego sypialni nie wychodziły na ulicę, więc ci co właśnie wyszli nie mogli zobaczyć świateł w jego pokoju.

Zastał Starling skuloną na łóżku i słodko drzemiącą. Książka dawno wypadła jej z ręki. Musiała jednak z nudów zasnąć. I pewnie ze zmęczenia. Lecz było jeszcze coś do załatwienia i doktor nie mógł pozwolić jej dalej spać.

Przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka i delikatnie potrząsnął jej ramieniem.

\- Clarice.

Dziewczyna mruknęła coś niezrozumiale. Zaczęła się powoli wybudzać.

\- Doktorze? – udało jej się otworzyć oczy. Rozciągnęła się niczym kotka.

\- Już poszli.

\- Nareszcie – wyrzuciła, wciąż walcząc z sennością.

\- Wstań, nie jadłaś nic od obiadu. Musisz jeść, moja droga. I mówiłaś, że chcesz się wykąpać. Chodź, zostawiłem dla ciebie porcję w kuchni.

\- Dobrze… - z trudem podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i przetarła oczy.

Dr Lecter wziął ją za rękę i pomógł jej wstać. Wyprowadził ją wolno z pokoju, a potem schodami w dół, dając jej czas, aby mogła się rozbudzić.

Hannibal skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie wyczekiwał tego. Od dawna, jeszcze zanim zostali z Clarice parą, doktor wiele razy chciał jej dać do jedzenia coś „specjalnego”. Na początku nie było kiedy, później ta zakonnica była dobrym wyborem, ale naprawdę nie miał wtedy jak przenieść organu (a wystarczyłaby siatka z lodem). Jednakże teraz…to było co innego.

Gdy przygotowywał obiad i przystawki użył do nich narządów pochodzących od jego trzech ostatnich ofiar, w tym Raspaila. Specjalnie zrobił tyle, aby starczyło jeszcze dla jednej osoby, dla jego partnerki. Dziś poda kolejną wskazówkę.

Clarice, wciąż wpół przytomna usiadła na stołku, przy blacie w kuchni. W jadalni wciąż było niesprzątnięte, więc musieli zostać tutaj. Dziewczyna nie za bardzo nawet przykładała wagę wobec tego, co było na talerzu, który Lecter przed nią postawił. Była zaspana, ale też bardzo głodna. Dopiero kiedy wzięła pierwszy kęs, poczuła że je mięso. Bardzo smaczne, jak zwykle.

Jednakże kiedy podniosła głowę…nie wiadomo czemu nagle się rozbudziła.

Dr Lecter stał nad nią i patrzył. Coś była w jego oczach, które teraz świeciły w całości na czerwono. To było bardzo rzadkie, zwykle było widać jedynie czerwone punkciki, a nie całą tęczówkę. Wyglądał on na …  zafascynowanego. A nawet wstrząśniętego, ale pozytywnie.

\- O co chodzi? – spytała niepewnie, widząc, że coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Lubię patrzeć jak jesz.

_Lubię patrzeć jak jesz serce mojej ofiary…_

Clarice wzięła kolejny kęs, tym razem sama również patrząc na doktora. Ten śledził jej każdy ruch. Patrzył jak nabija mięso na widelec, jak go podnosi i wkłada do ust, jak przeżuwa i połyka. I z jakiegoś powodu jego oczy świeciły za każdym jej ruchem coraz jaśniej. Co go w tym tak ekscytowało?

Albo przede wszystkim…czemu to ona także zaczęła się ekscytować?

Coś było w tej chwili, ale nie wiedziała co. Bycie tak dogłębnie obserwowaną podczas jedzenia nie przyprawiało ją o dyskomfort. Zaczęła jednak szybciej oddychać, a skóra stała się bardziej napięta. Była świadoma nawet każdego swojego mrugnięcia.

Przez cały posiłek nie odrywali od siebie wzroku. Aż w końcu Clarice skończyła. Nie była pewna, co się właściwie przed chwilą działo, ale obecnie była równie pobudzona co Lecter. Tyle, że on znał powód, ona nie.

Ciekawe…kiedy doktor obserwował jak ludzi z zarządu orkiestry zjadali danie z flecisty, czuł jedynie satysfakcje i rozbawienie. Teraz satysfakcja owszem była, ale silniejsza, a widok znikającego jedzenia w ustach dziewczyny poruszało go do głębi. Powinien był zrobić to wcześniej.

\- Dziękuję, za posiłek.

Nie uszło uwadze doktora, że dziewczyna szybciej oddychała. Atmosfera działała na nią tak samo jak na niego. Elektryczność między nimi był wręcz namacalna.

Lecter i Starling wykonali ruch niemalże jednocześnie. Rzucili się na siebie, ich usta się zderzyły. To był pełen głodu pocałunek. Jeden z tych namiętniejszych, bez delikatności. Dziewczyna automatycznie objęła go za szyję, a on chwycił za jej włosy, nie pozwalając jej się oderwać, gdyby chciała.

Cholera, chciał jej teraz.

Pierwszy się oderwał, na co Clarice wydała jęk niezadowolenia.

\- Mogę, Clarice?

Zawsze pytał, dawał znać. Dawał jej szansę, aby mogła przerwać. Sama przecież mogła chcieć teraz się napić lub wziąć kąpiel. Ale nie…jego dziewczynka zawsze chciała jego.

\- A czy kiedyś byłam na „nie”?

Nie zwlekając, Hannibal praktycznie natychmiast porwał Clarice na ręce, ku jej zaskoczeniu. W ten sposób zaniósł ją do sypialni.

Później, przez zamglony pożądaniem umysł, do Clarice powracały jedynie urywki wspomnień. Ona na kolanach, z jego członkiem w ustach, Hannibal odwdzięczający się z równą mocą, ona z twarzą w kierunku materaca, podparta łokciami, bezwstydnie błagająca, aby Hannibal ją wziął. I zrobił to.

Tak ostro jeszcze chyba tego nie robili…ale Starling nie miała by nic przeciwko powtórce.

 

***

 

Clarice obudziły czyjeś kroki.

\- Doktorze? – zaspana, usiadła na łóżku. Pamiętała jak przez mgłę, jak po seksie, Lecter pomógł jej się umyć i ubrać w piżamę. Ale kiedy zasnęła to już nie pamiętała. Rany, jeszcze nigdy jej to tak nie wykończyło. Niech szlag ją trafi, jeśli oprócz śladów ugryzień nie dorobiła się także siniaków.

\- Śpij, najdroższa – doktor właśnie siadał na krawędzi łóżka, obok niej.

\- Gdzie Pan był?

\- Sprzątałem.

Clarice zapaliła lampkę i zobaczyła, że na zegarze było wpół do czwartej rano. Hannibal musiał bardzo krótko spać, jeśli w ogóle się kładł.

\- Przepraszam, że nie pomogłam Panu – odwinęła się z kołdry i podwinęła kolana pod brodę. Wyglądała na naprawdę strapioną.

\- Nie masz za co, Clarice. To moja wina, że…tak się zmęczyłaś.

Dziewczyna zachichotała nerwowo.

\- Spał Pan w ogóle?

\- Trochę. Ale nie byłem zmęczony, więc posprzątałem trochę po przyjęciu.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Lecter nie spuszczał oczu z dziewczyny, która najwidoczniej nie miała ochoty, aby wrócić do spania. Z zakłopotaniem, skulona patrzyła gdzieś w bok. Skoro tak, to najlepsza pora na atak tym pytaniem, na które Starling tak bardzo nie chce odpowiedzieć. Już dość się naczekał.

\- Clarice, powiesz już co cię martwi?

Dziewczyna nieznacząco drgnęła. Nie uszło to jego uwadze. Ujął jej policzek i delikatnie, acz stanowczo odwrócił w swoją stronę, aby na niego spojrzała.

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Ale to takie…dziecinna głupota.

\- Tym bardziej mi powiedz. Chcę wiedzieć co cię gryzie. Oprócz tego, czego się domyśliłem.

Starling przez moment milczała. Doktor puścił jej twarz i cierpliwe czekał. Jej wzrok przetoczył się praktycznie po całym pokoju, w końcu spojrzała mu pewnie w oczy.

\- Nigdy mi nie odpowiedziałeś – zabrzmiała tak pewnie, jak chciała.

\- Nie odpowiedziałem na co? – zauważył, że z jakiegoś powodu przeszła na ty.

\- Na moje „kocham cię”.

Dr Lecter uniósł brwi wyraźnie zdziwiony. No tak, tak dużo się zastanawiał, a nie brał pod uwagę najprostszej rzeczy. Na moment zabrakło mu słów. Clarice, z powrotem tracąc pewność siebie, odwróciła wzrok.

Niezręczną ciszę przerwał doktor.

\- A czy ty…nadal mnie kochasz? – Hannibal wiedział, że w głowie dziewczyny musiały się już zrodzić jakieś podejrzenia co do jego osoby. Musiał się upewnić w tym, zanim odpowie.

Starling znów na niego spojrzała. Wyglądał poważnie, nie śmiał się z niej, a nawet był trochę…wyciszony? Nostalgiczny? Nie wiedziała jak to ująć.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała, bez wahania w głosie – Kocham cię. Zawsze będę.

Kąciki ust Lectera na chwilę się uniosły, aby z powrotem przybrać poważny wyraz.

\- A powiesz mi, czym dla ciebie jest miłość?

\- Słucham? – zbiło ją z tropu.

Dr Lecter wstał i zbliżył się do okna. Spojrzał przez nie i zaczął kontynuować tym dziwnym, melancholijnym tonem.

\- Widzisz każdy z nas przeżywa ją inaczej. Ja tak to widzę. Są tacy co kochają przez całe życie i tacy co przez zaledwie kilka dni. Niektórzy w obecności obiektu uczuć stają się nieśmiali i nie są w stanie wykrzesać żadnych słów, lub nawet podejść do tej osoby. Są tacy, którzy dla miłości poświęcą wszystko, siebie także, poświęcą się dla drugiej osoby, poświęcą swoje szczęście. A jeszcze inni są zdeterminowani, aby zniszczyć wszystko i wszystkich, którzy mogą mu przeszkodzić być z tą osobą, choćby i miał przez to robić podłe rzeczy i tak to zrobi. A jednak wszyscy oni nazywają owo uczucie miłością, mimo że tak się różnią. Bo tak naprawdę, to co łączy te wszystkie uczucia to wyjątkowość. Druga osoba staje się dla nas w pewien sposób wyjątkowa. Jedyna i niepowtarzalna. Tak czujemy, nie potrafimy inaczej.

Clarice słuchała jak urzeczona. Doktor w końcu odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał jej w oczy.

\- Clarice…Boję się ciebie – wyznał prawdę. Zasługiwała by wiedzieć i zamierzał teraz wyznać co czuje.

\- Co? – wyrzuciła z niedowierzaniem. Była mocno zdziwiona i nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć.

\- Przerażasz mnie – mówił dalej – Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio czegokolwiek się bałem, lub kogokolwiek. Myślałem, że już nie czuję strachu. Zaatakował by mnie ktoś, nie bałbym się. Śmierci też nie. Nie czułbym nic, gdybym umierał. Byłem pewien, że już nigdy nie będę się bał, dopóki nie spotkałem ciebie.

\- Nie rozumiem – wyszeptała wyraźnie, smutna i zmartwiona.

Lecter podszedł bliżej i uklęknął przy łóżku tak, że Clarice mogła teraz patrzeć na niego z góry. Przysunęła się bliżej. Ich twarze były teraz bardzo blisko.

\- Zamarzłem od środka dawno temu. I nie przeszkadzało mi to. Sama nie raz zauważyłaś, że jestem nieludzki. Że moja kontrola jest niecodzienna. Wiele uczuć od dawna było dla mnie obce. Ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Bycie takim „zamarzniętym” mi odpowiadało. Ale kiedy pojawiłaś się w moim życiu… Zacząłem tracić kontrolę. Myślałem, że potrafię przewidzieć każdą twoją reakcję, ale myliłem się. Czasem potrafię, ale nie wszystko. Zawsze potrafisz zrobić coś czego się nie spodziewam. Nie potrafię przejrzeć cię tak głęboko, jakbym chciał. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, nie jestem niczego pewien. Jesteś jedynym takim przypadkiem. Działasz zgodnie z własnym sercem i nie umiem tym zawładnąć. Przy tobie wiele razy straciłem kontrolę nad własnym zachowaniem, jak na przykład dzisiaj. Nie reaguje tak przy nikim innym. Tylko przy tobie.

Smutek odszedł z jej twarzy, a wzruszenie zaczęło przejmować ją, kiedy zrozumiała do czego Lecter zmierzał.

\- I właśnie to, utrata kontroli nad sobą, niemożność przewidzenia twoich działań wzbudza we mnie lęk. To twoja wyjątkowość. Boję się ciebie, ponieważ nie wiem jak postąpisz, nie wiem jak ja postąpię. Rozumiesz już, Clarice?

Wziął jej twarz w obie dłonie, w czułym geście.

\- To mój sposób, w który cię kocham.

Clarice zabrakło słów. Nie mogła powstrzymać tego, ze z oczu pociekły jej łezki. A ostatni raz płakała wiele tygodni temu, w tej kostnicy.

Przytuliła go z całej siły, nie chcąc jednocześnie, aby widział jej łzy.

\- Nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, że mi to mówisz – wyznała mu, wtulając się w jego szyję – Lecz jak zwykle mnie zaskoczyłeś. Ty i te słowa… Ja też cię kocham. Bo przy tobie odzyskałam życie. Rozumiesz mnie. Jesteś i zawsze będziesz najbardziej wyjątkowym mężczyzną jakiego znałam.

Tak, oboje pomogli sobie i byli najprawdopodobniej jedynymi osobami, które mogło uratować tego drugiego. To była bardziej niż wyjątkowe.

Clarice usłyszała skrzypnięcie szuflady. Doktor wyjął coś z niej, ale nie widziała co. Drugą ręką odwzajemnił uścisk i usiadł obok niej, aby było im wygodniej. Dziewczyna poczuła coś zimnego na palcu. Musiała przetrzeć załzawione oczy, aby zobaczyć co to. A kiedy zerknęła na dół, na dłoń…

… zaparło jej dech. Zobaczyła tam pierścionek. Srebrny, z średniej wielkości czerwonym kamieniem.

\- Co...to? – odsunęła się nieco i uniosła dłoń, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć.

\- Kupiłem go wczoraj – przyznał się – Przypominał mi ciebie.

Dziewczyna potrzebowała chwili, aby odpowiedzieć mu czysto.

\- Rozumiem srebro – pamiętała jego komplement z układem okresowym – Ale czemu ten kamień?

Był on szkarłatny niczym krew. Nie wiedziała co to za kamień. Może rubin, nie znała się na tym. Ale na pewno był w pięknym, krwisto-czerwonym kolorze.

\- Nie pamiętasz? To krew mnie do ciebie zaprowadziła.

\- Ach tak - zaśmiała się cicho na to wspomnienie – Moje zranione kolano.

Ten ciemny zaułek…wyczucie zapachu krwi…opatrzenie rany…tak to się wszystko zaczęło.

\- Właśnie – ujął jej dłoń z pierścionkiem i uniósł ją wyżej, samemu się przyglądając – Chciałem by on ukoił twoje drugie zmartwienie. Żebyś patrząc na niego, widziała naszą przyszłość.

\- Przyszłość…? – Czy to możliwe…?

Zapadła cisza, ale nie krępująca. Dwójka patrzyła się na siebie, czując, że chwila jest uroczysta. Clarice, wciąż ze łzami w oczach, pochyliła się w jego stronę i złączyła ich usta.

Ten pocałunek w niczym nie przypominał tego sprzed kilku godzin. Był delikatny, były w nim zawarte ich uczucia, to co w sobie nosili. Powolutku, nie śpiesząc się, doktor położył Clarice na łóżku. Oderwał się na chwilę, przypominając sobie o czymś.

\- To na pewno dobry pomysł? Nie jesteś obolała?

\- Nie aż tak, aby się powstrzymać. Po tym całym przemówieniu, muszę się z tobą kochać. Inaczej wybuchnę.

\- Rozumiem o czym mówisz.

I tak się stało. Przez następną godzinę kochali się, powoli i delikatnie. Zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej. Czy to delikatny, czy ostry stosunek, i tak zawsze był „wyjątkowy”.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia była niedziela.

Clarice obudziła się już parę razy, ale za każdym razem przewracała się na drugi bok i brała kolejną drzemkę. Kiedy wreszcie miała dosyć spania i czuła się już wypoczęta, mijała jedenasta.

Doktora dawno już nie było obok niej. Pracował w każdy dzień tygodnia. Będąc tu w weekendy zawsze budziła się sama w łóżku. Dr Lecter pozwalał jej się wyspać, gdy miała wolne, a sam szedł do pracy. Kiedy natomiast zostawała w dni robocze, wstawali o tej samej porze, a Hannibal odwoził ją w okolice szkoły.

Wstała bez pośpiechu, ubrała się i zeszła na dół. Na stole w jadalni jak zwykle czekało śniadanie do odgrzania

Jedząc posiłek, Starling co chwilę zerkała na pierścionek, który wciąż miała na palcu. Nie chciała go zdjąć, nawet do snu. W świetle dziennym kolor kamienia jeszcze bardziej się uwydatniał. Był śliczny i przypominała jej wczorajsza noc. Była naprawdę…wyjątkowa.

Zachichotała cicho, gdy zaświtało jej w głowie to słowo.

Dzisiaj pierwszy raz od dawna było jej jakoś lżej na sercu. Trzecie zmartwienie należało do przeszłości i zmieniło się w jedno z najszczęśliwszych wspomnień. Drugie jakoś przestało jej dokuczać, tak jak do tej pory. Jedno spojrzenie na dłoń z pierścionkiem mówił jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale jeśli chodzi o to pierwsze…

Skończyła jeść, więc umyła talerz i szklankę w zlewie. Wiedziała, gdzie co położyć.

Po krótkim czasie była już gotowa do wyjścia, żeby jak zwykle dołączyć do doktora w gabinecie i towarzyszyć mu w przerwach, lecz… zamiast biec tam natychmiast, poszła do salonu i usiadła w jego fotelu.

\- Dość uciekania.

Miała już serdecznie dość tego kłucia z boku głowy, tych przebłysków, które próbowały jej zaświtać przed oczami. Jakby dookoła niej kręcił się wir układanki, a ona ze strachu przed własną reakcją nie chciała ich poskładać. Nie chciała do teraz. Niby niewiele się zmieniło, a jednak bardzo dużo dla niej.

_Jesteś wojownikiem Clarice. Możesz być tak silna jak tylko zechcesz._

Słowo Lectera rozbrzmiały w jej umyśle, jakby stał tuż obok. I popychał ją naprzód, zachęcając do działania.

Właśnie siły teraz chciała. Chciała stać się tak silna, aby stawić czoła rzeczywistości, złożyć układankę w jedno i potrafić przyjąć prawdę na barki. Chciała sprostać wyzwaniu i odrzucić strach. A jeśli to właśnie było jej pragnienie…to mogła tego dokonać. Tu, teraz. Bez względu na to, co zaraz pojmie, jej uczucia się nie zmienią. I o to właśnie jej pewna część się bała…

Clarice zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła myślom wędrować. Siedziała tak kilkanaście minut, bez ruchu. Ktoś mógłby wysnuć przypuszczenie, że dziewczyna zasnęła, ale nic z tych rzeczy. Jej umysł wciąż podążał jednym torem. Przestała uciekać…

Nagle wzrok sięgnął dalej niż doświadczenia, a blask rozświetlił to, co od dawna nieświadomie chciała pojąć. Prawdę straszną na dwa sposoby.

Starling gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Pusto patrzyła w przestrzeń, choć jej myśli pędziły jak szalone. Aby się uspokoić znów spojrzała na pierścionek. Lecz krwisty kolor kamienia jedynie popchnął ją jeszcze dalej.

 _Na pewno zorientujesz się, że to to, kiedy na to wpadniesz…_ \- tak jej kiedyś powiedział. Miał rację. Miał cholerną rację. Ale czy ona na pewno ją ma?

\- Muszę to usłyszeć z jego ust – zdecydowała.

Kiedy biegła ulicami do gabinetu doktora nie mogła odpędzić od siebie pewnej myśli. A mianowicie tego, że miała rację, w tym żeby się bać podjąć wyzwanie. Bo jeśli się nie myli, to jej reakcja na ową _prawdę_ była naprawdę…przerażająca.

 

***

 

Dr Lecter odprowadził do drzwi pacjenta, z którym właśnie zakończył spotkanie.

\- Widzimy się za tydzień, proszę pana.

\- Oczywiście, jeszcze raz dziękuję, doktorze.

-  To moja praca.

Wymiana uprzejmości trwała, aż pacjent w końcu wyszedł na korytarz. Doktor wyjrzał za nim, aby sprawdzić, czy następny umówiony pacjent czeka. Godziny tej dwójki trochę się pokrywały. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, czy Clarice wciąż śpi, czy może już tu zmierza. Bo jeśli to drugie to miał nadzieję iż pamięta ona grafik i nie będzie musiała długo czekać, aż skończy z terapią i będzie mogła się tu wkraść, jak zwykle.

Czekało go zaskoczenie.

Pacjent owszem czekał, ale oprócz niego w poczekalni siedział także niedawno poznany Will Graham. Nie to, że Lecter się go nie spodziewał. Rozważał tą opcję. Mogła się zdarzyć ze sporym prawdopodobieństwem, ale mogła i nie. Po poznaniu Willa, doktor przychylał się do pierwszej opcji.

Udał serdeczne zdumienie.

\- Agent Specjalny Graham – podszedł od razu do mężczyzny, z uprzejmym uśmiechem na twarzy – Miło znów pana widzieć.

\- Mnie także, doktorze – obaj uścisnęli sobie dłonie na powitanie – Proszę wybaczyć, że znów przeszkadzam w pracy. Chciałbym porozmawiać.

\- Oczywiście, rozumiem. Proszę wejść – wykonał gest ręką, aby Will wszedł do gabinetu, a sam podszedł do pacjenta i zaczął mu tłumaczyć sytuację i prosić o wyrozumiałość.

Graham dosłownie przez kilka sekund był sam w gabinecie. Przez ten czas jego uwaga skupiła się mimowolnie na półce z książkami. Tytuły były tak specjalistyczne, że za bardzo nie wiedział o co w tym chodzi. Było tylko jasne, że są to książki medyczne, ale to tyle. Na przykład, co może być w książce o neuroanatomii funkcjonalnej? Coś z budową mózgu…tyle mógł wydedukować.

Dr Lecter dołączył szybko, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- A więc, agencie Graham… - zaczął pierwszy - …mogę znów w czymś pomóc? Mam nadzieję, że nie okazało się iż opatrywałem jakąś inną ofiarę Rozpruwacza?

\- Nie – rzekł Will pewnym tonem, choć próbował nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego – Jednakże pomyślałem, że mógłby Pan nam pomóc w innym sposób.

\- Służę swoją wiedzą – doktor poszedł do swojego biurka i zasiadł za nim. Ruchem ręki zaprosił agenta FBI, aby dołączył, lecz nie zrobił on ani kroku. Nadal pobieżnie przyglądał się półce, aby mieć czas na myślenie.

Przez to, że instynkt kazał mu podejrzewać Lectera, a raczej wyczuł tutaj, w tym miejscu, jakąś nieprawidłowość, jego świadomy umysł mówił mu, że przesadza, albo przez przemęczenie widzi Rozpruwacza już w każdym. Dr Lecter nie miał w sobie nic podejrzanego. No może oprócz braku zdenerwowania (normalnie ludzie byli spięci w jego towarzystwie, gdy był na służbie). Ale oprócz tego wręcz wyrażał szczerą chęć pomocy, a jego maniery nie miały nic do zarzucenia.

\- Na co mógłbym się przydać? – zapytał Hannibal, czując, że Will nie bardzo zamierza zacząć.

\- Wiele razy brał Pan udział w rozprawach sądowych jako świadek, prawda?

\- Zgadza się. Orzekałem o poczytalności. Nadal to robię, kiedy proszą mnie o pomoc. Mówiliśmy już o tym. Wie Pan o tym doskonale.

\- Można więc powiedzieć, że jest Pan autorytetem, jeśli chodzi o profile psychologiczne przestępców.

\- Jeśli to powiedziały Panu informacje na mój temat…

Ani nie zaprzeczył, ani nie potwierdził. Nie wyszedł na aroganta, ani na przesadnie skromnego. Odpowiedział tak celowo, jednocześnie nawiązując do ostatniej rozmowy.

\- Takie wyciągnąłem wnioski – Will kontynuował spacer po gabinecie – I pomyślałem, że mógłby Pan, doktorze, spróbować użyczyć nam umiejętności. Nie w sądzie, a w sprawie.

\- Miałbym stworzyć profil psychologiczny Rozpruwacza z Chesaepake? – upewnił się Lecter, jednocześnie notując, że Graham wciąż unika spojrzenia mu w twarz.

\- Wiem, że dałby Pan radę…

I wówczas to się stało.

Will wreszcie odwrócił się w stronę doktora i w ciągu krótkiej chwili jego wyraz twarzy kompletnie się zmienił. Maska opanowania spadła, a pojawił się wyraźny strach i szok. Hannibal wszystko to zarejestrował i zrozumiał że…

Will Graham już wiedział, że Rozpruwacz z Chesaepake to dr Hannibal Lecter.

A wszystko przez wiszącą nad biurkiem doktora średniowieczną rycinę pod tytułem „Ranny człowiek”…

Obaj natychmiast pojęli, że zaraz rozegra się między nimi sprawa życia i śmierci. Różnica polegała jedynie na tym, że twarz Grahama wiele wyrażała, a twarz Lectera nie wyrażała nic.


	10. Hannibal „Kanibal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obyście pamiętali o dzieciach, które wystąpiły kilka rozdziałów temu, ponieważ powróciły nie po raz ostatni. Mam też nadzieję, że nie zniszczę tego opowiadania tym rozdziałem, ale niestety tak miało być od początku. Ale wciąż dużo przed nami, spokojnie. Zapraszam.

Cisza. Kompletna cisza.

Willowi dudniło w uszach jego własne bicie serca. Był pewien, że słychać go na ulicy. Zimny pot oblał go momentalnie. Przeszywający go, widzący dosłownie wszystko, wzrok rozmówcy mu tego nie ułatwiał. Tak samo jak świadomość, że mężczyzna przed nim zabił co najmniej 9 razy. I widział jego zdenerwowanie. I choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, aktorem był marnym.

\- Przepraszam…o czym to ja mówiłem? – pot mu zaraz zaleje oczy.

\- Że miałbym pomóc w śledztwie – Lecter nie dał po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek zauważył. Jego postawa nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę.

Will zaczął odzyskiwać równowagę. Wiedział, że jego nadzieja jest nikła, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że doktor w ogóle nie zauważył jego stresowej reakcji. Albo zauważył i zbagatelizował. Najgorsza opcja była taka, że zauważył i dobrze wysnuł wnioski, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Jeśli ta ostatnia opcja była prawdziwa, to jaką ten człowiek posiadał kontrolę? Jest możliwe bycie takim nieludzko spokojnym w takiej sytuacji?

\- Właśnie – Graham, niczym mantrę, powtarzał sobie w głowie, że musi się uspokoić i chyba mu się to udawało. Adrenalina zrobiła swoje – Czy jest tu gdzieś telefon? Muszę się upewnić u wspólnika, ile mogę na razie Panu przekazać.

Niezła wymówka.

Dr Lecter nawet nie drgnął. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Jest. Automat znajduje się w korytarzu za rogiem. Proszę dzwonić, bez skrępowania.

Nie powiedział, że telefon był też tutaj. Chciał, aby Will poszedł na tamten korytarz.

\- Dziękuję – ani nie za szybkim, ani nie za wolnym krokiem, podszedł do drzwi – Tylko zadzwonię i wracam. Postaram się, aby nie zajęło to długo.

Idealnie się opanował. Wyszedł z gabinetu, jak gdyby nic. Jednakże…

…jego nadzieje naprawdę okazały się płonne. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, twarz Lectera stężała w gniewie. Szybkim ruchem, odwrócił głowę do tyłu, aby spojrzeć na swoją rycinę na ścianie. Och tak, nie mylił się. Instynkt to niebezpieczna rzecz. Tamten wszystko pojął w jedną sekundę. Tyle, że popełnił błąd, że wyraźnie spanikował i tego nie ukrył. Doktor wszystko zobaczył w jego przerażonych oczach.

Wstał i wyjął z szuflady biurka jeden z swoich noży. Nie zwykł się wahać w takich sytuacjach. Trzeba działać, im szybciej tym lepiej. Zdjął buty, aby nie było słychać jego kroków, po czym wyszedł na korytarz.

Tymczasem Graham, który od razu po wyjściu spostrzegł, że oczekującego pacjenta już nie było, poczuł nawrót lęku, gdyż obecnie tylko on i Lecter znajdowali się w tym budynku. Sami…

Prędko przemierzył hol, skręcił i wręcz dobiegł do automatu telefonicznego. Natychmiast wykręcił odpowiedni numer. Musiał zadzwonić do Jacka. Wezwać posiłki i to szybko. Niech aresztują Lectera na jego odpowiedzialność, inaczej ucieknie.

Czekając w napięciu, z słuchawką przy uchu, wsłuchując się w sygnały, nie miał szans usłyszeć czyiś kroków, tuż za nim. Dr Lecter, w skarpetkach, niepostrzeżenie zakradł się do niego.

Wszystko potoczyło się w przeciągu kilku sekund.

Will wypuścił słuchawkę z rąk, gdy ostry ból zamroczył wszystkie jego zmysły. Wydał głuchy krzyk, i automatycznie spojrzał w dół. Strach osiągnął poziom maksymalny, gdy zobaczył nóż wystający w jego brzucha. Czyjaś dłoń, wciąż zaciśnięta na rękojeści noża, wciąż silnie wpychała ostrze.

Gdyby miał siłę spróbowałby krzyknąć głośniej, był już nawet blisko, aby to zrobić, lecz kolejny gwałtowny ruch ostrza, sprawił mu taki ból, że zaczął tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Kolejny głuchy jęk, a następnie ciemność zasnuła jego wzrok.

Dr Lecter pozwolił, aby ciało agenta FBI spadło na ziemię. Specjalnie nie hamował siły, chciał, aby Will nie wytrzymał bólu i zemdlał. Niektórych dawek nikt nie wytrzyma, a doktor wiedział jak celować i jak ciąć, a także czym, aby cierpienie było największe. A nóż do linoleum nadawał się do tego.

Przez równo dwie sekundy obserwował jak krew wolnym strumienie spływa z rany, na podłogę. Następnie szybko odłożył zwisającą słuchawkę telefonu. I tutaj naszło go krótkie wahanie.

Will wciąż żył. Mógł go albo wykończyć, albo dać szansę na przeżycie i tak go zostawić. Niestety…nie zdążył podjąć decyzji.

Czy to przez owo wahanie, czy przez atakujący nozdrza zapach krwi…nie wiadomo, ale na chwilę jego zmysły zostały stępione i dopiero teraz do jego uszu doszedł nieprzyjemny dźwięk, a mianowicie dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni.

\- Ręce do góry!

Lecter zerknął do tyłu i zobaczył umundurowanego mężczyznę, z wymierzonego w jego stronę pistoletem. Facet był wystraszony, ale zdeterminowany.

Cholera, Will Graham nie był sam. Ktoś albo na niego czekał na zewnątrz, albo (co było bardziej prawdopodobne) był umówiony, że go ktoś stąd odbierze o określonej godzinie.

\- Dzień dobry, panie funkcjonariuszu – ton głosu doktora był tak przyjazny i spokojny, jakby właśnie mijał na ulicy starego znajomego. Nijak ten głos pasował do kogoś, kto ma lufę pistoletu wymierzoną w głowę  i stoi nad ciałem człowieka, którego właśnie pchnął nożem.

\- Odsuń się od niego, już! Pod ścianę, ręce za głowę!

Dr Lecter posłusznie i bez pośpiechu wykonał polecenie. Nadal nie wydawał się przejęty sytuacją. Oficer nie bardzo wiedział w jakiej kolejności wykonać wszystkie czynności. Ledwo to ogarnął. Skucie Lectera, wezwanie posiłków i karetki, jednoczesne tamowanie krwotoku Grahama i pilnowanie, aby doktor nie wywinął numeru.

Hannibal, jak zwykle opanowany, w duchu bardzo mocno liczył na to, że Clarice uda się umknąć tej sensacji, która miała lada moment wybuchnąć. Ale mimo wszystko poczuł ukłucie żalu. Naprawdę szkoda było myśleć, że jej nie zobaczy, nie dotknie…

Przywiązał się o wiele mocniej, niż sądził.

 

***

 

Clarice zatrzymała się w biegu, czując że musi wziąć głębszy oddech. Chyba traciła kondycje, musi częściej biegać, a nie ciągle dawać się doktorowi podwozić.

Reszta drogi przeszła pieszo, spacerując. I tak jej się nie śpieszyło, a dopiero w drodze odkryła, że według grafiku, kiedy dojdzie do gabinetu i tak będzie musiała długo czekać. Zwolniła więc i układała sobie w głowie, jak powinna zacząć planowaną rozmowę.

No…łatwo nie miała. Temat rozmowy był, delikatnie rzecz biorąc, niecodzienny. Dziewczyna zauważyła, ze zdziwieniem, że mimo iż lekko się stresowała tym co powie i usłyszy to… nie bała się. Nie bała się o siebie. Żywiła niesamowicie mocne przekonanie, że Lecter jej nie skrzywdzi.

Jeśli już się czegoś bała…to siebie. Zareagowała zbyt spokojnie jak na normalnego człowieka. Wmawiała sobie, że to przez to, iż jest niepewna i zareaguje poprawnie, jeśli to okaże się prawdą, ale nie potrafiła okłamywać samej siebie. Jej reakcja się nie zmieni, ale dlaczego? Co jej się stało? Od kiedy jest taka…?

Idąc tak i bijąc się z myślami, ledwo spostrzegła, że była coraz bliżej. Zestresowana własnymi reakcjami emocjonalnymi i nadchodzącą rozmowę, nie zauważyła, że praktycznie gabinet doktora jest za rogiem ulicy, którą właśnie szła.

Nie wiedziała jednakże… że kiedy wyjdzie za ten róg, jej świat roztrzaska się na kawałki.

Szła niczego nieświadoma, aż w końcu skręciła i …zastygła w bezruchu.

Mały budynek, w którym ostatnimi czasu przebywała tak często, był przysłonięty przez stojące przy ulicy radiowozy, karetkę pogotowia i małego tłumu umundurowanych policjantów.  Wokół kręciło się też sporo osób bez mundurów, ale z jakimiś legitymacjami, zawieszonymi na szyi. Budynek otoczono  taśmą, przy których stała grupka gapiów.

Dosłownie od razu pod gabinet zajechał kolejny wóz, furgonetka, z której wyskoczyli podnieceni dziennikarze. Zrobili to idealnie w chwili, gdy z budynku zaczęto wynosić nosze. Ratownicy medyczni nieśli kogoś prosto do karetki. Clarice mogła z daleka powiedzieć, że to nie był Hannibal… Mignęła jej głowa, ale to nie był jego ciemny kolor włosów.

Zaraz dostała potworne potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń.

Po odjechaniu karetki na sygnale, z budynki wyszli kolejni ludzie. Grupa oficerów prowadziła kogoś w kajdankach. Gdy dziennikarze, którzy przed chwilą próbowali zrobić zdjęcie mężczyźnie, wynoszonemu na noszach i wciągnąć do rozmowy najbliższych policjantów, teraz podskoczyli jak oparzeni i rzucili się jak szaleni na taśmę i zaczęli robić zdjęcia, chcąc uchwycić twarz. Aresztowany mężczyzna wydawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi i z miną, jakby był na niedzielnym spacerze w parku, pozwolił się prowadzić do radiowozu.

Clarice z początku nie chciała wierzyć własnym oczom. Rozpoznawała mężczyznę zakutego w kajdanki, ale nie chciała tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Jej ukochany, jej dr Hannibal Lecter został aresztowany. Nie pomyliła się, wiedziała za co, a jej instynkt podpowiadał już kto zranił faceta, wynoszonego na noszach.

Kiedy doktor znalazł się przy radiowozie i otwierano przed nim drzwi, aby go tam posadzić, Hannibal mimowolnie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przeciwległą ulicą. Zobaczył tam zdruzgotaną Clarice, która aż musiała złapać się latarni, aby się podtrzymać. Widząc ją poczuł ulgę, że czas tak idealnie się zgrał, żeby śledczy do niej nie dotarli w domu, a jednocześnie żal, że nie mógł z nią porozmawiać.

Ich krótki kontakt wzrokowy został zerwany, kiedy doktora wepchnięto do radiowozu. Starling na ten widok dostała przenikliwego bólu w klatce piersiowej.

Zrozumiała, że już pewnie nigdy nie wejdzie do tego gabinetu. Zrozumiała, że nie może wrócić do domu Lectera, który w ostatnich dniach sam również stał się dla niej domem. Zrozumiała, że planowana rozmowa nie będzie miała miejsce. Że już nigdy nie będzie mieć miejsca. Nie zobaczy Lectera, nie porozmawia z nim, nie usłyszy jego głosu, nie poczuje jego przenikliwego spojrzenia, nie dotknie go… Nigdy. Zabrali go od niej, na zawsze.

Ból i niechęć by uwierzyć w tą przerażającą rzeczywistość, stały się nie do zniesienia. Kłucie potwornie się wzmogło, gdy wóz policyjny z doktorem odjechał. Gdy obserwowała odjeżdżający samochód, doświadczyła najsilniejszego uczucia bezradności w swoim życiu.

Radiowóz zniknął w końcu z pola widzenia, a ona wciąż tam stała i patrzyła się w pusto w punkt, w którym zniknął.

Z odrętwienia wyrwało ją dopiero czyjeś wołanie. Alarm rozbrzmiał w jej głowie, gdy zobaczyła, że jakiś policjant pod budynkiem wskazuje na nią i na nią macha. Pewnie zwróciła jego uwagę swoim dziwnym zachowaniem.

Clarice nie myślała, nie zastanawiała się. Zadziała ponownie zgodnie ze swoim instynktem. Odzyskała władze w nogach, obróciła do tyłu i zerwała się do biegu. Obcy głos w jej głowie kazał jej uciekać i krzyczał, że była za daleko, aby funkcjonariusz ją zapamiętał z twarzy, więc teraz musi tylko nie dać się złapać.

Nie wiadomo skąd, dostała potężnego zastrzyku energii. Biegła na oślep, najszybciej jak potrafiła. Przez chwilę słyszała za sobą czyjś szybki krok, ale jej chaotyczny bieg przyniósł rezultaty i zdołała uciec.

Gdy już była pewna, że nikt jej nie goni, że oddaliła się od gabinetu, padła na chodnik, na kolana. Nie na długo, potrzebowała minuty, aby wstać i ruszyć przed siebie. Jednakże nie wiedziała, gdzie idzie. Jej umysł był tak pusty jak wzrok. Gdyby ktoś spytał ją wiele dni później, gdzie była przez resztę dnia i przez noc, nie potrafiłaby odpowiedzieć…Nie pamiętała co robiła przez następne 24 godziny. Przez czarną mgłę przebijało się jedynie stare uczucie mokrych od łez policzków.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia był dzień powszedni. Clarice nie zjawiła się w sierocińcu, ani w szkole. Lecz tak samo jak ona, do szkoły nie poszła również grupka innych, młodszych dzieci, które na trochę zniknęły ze sceny, aby teraz powrócić.

\- Nie wierć się tak, Alex.

\- Ale piecze!

\- Mama mówi, że powinno piec.

Kilka przecznic od prywatnej szkoły podstawowej, w zaułku pomiędzy budynkami, przy schodkach pożarowych, siedziało ukrytych sześcioro dzieci, z czego trójka nie nadawała się do pokazania nauczycielom.

Damien i Al siedzieli na schodkach pożarowych, pierwszy miał podbite oko, a drugi rozciętą wargę. Nad nimi uwijał się Victor i próbował ich opatrzeć, pomimo oporów dwójki braci. Tuż obok, na skrzyni siedział Alex, który był w znacznie gorszym stanie. Jego opatrywała Lynn, tyle że ona nie spotkała się z oporem.  Kawałek dalej, na ziemi, siedziała Irene i przeglądała gazety, które kupiła wczoraj i najnowszą, kupioną przed chwilą, od przysypiającego gazeciarza. Dwa egzemplarze. Potrzebowała czymś zająć umysł, skoro nie była w szkole, a czytać potrafiła o wiele lepiej niż rówieśnicy. Nie zwracała za bardzo uwagi na kolegów.

W tym roku praktycznie nie było śniegu, a chłód raz dokuczał, raz nie, choć pogoda zawsze była w jakiś sposób pod psem. Dzieci musiały rozłożyć sobie kurtki tam, gdzie chciały siedzieć. Dobrze że zostały uprzedzone i połowa z nich wzięła dodatkowe płaszcze.

Dzieci chodziły do różnych klas, ale do tej samej szkoły. Przeniosły się po skończonej terapii, chciały być bliżej siebie. I właśnie dziś, gdy Lynn zaczynała zajęcia później niż reszta (Irene była w tym samym wieku, ale chodziła do innej klasy, z innym planem), dostała telefon od Victora. Chłopiec zadzwonił z budki i poprosił tylko, aby wzięła apteczkę i przyszła w ich ulubione miejsce. Lynn bez wahania, udała, że idzie do szkoły, a tak naprawdę pobiegła w to miejsce i zastała resztę paczki, tyle że Damien, Al i Alex byli pobici. Czym prędzej zaczęła z Victorem ich opatrywać. Tak naprawdę tylko ona potrafiła to robić i dyktowała Victorowi kolejne kroki. Poprosiła kiedyś swoją ulubioną służącą by ją nauczyła pierwszej pomocy, bo czuła, że kiedyś to się może przydać, zwłaszcza że w tej grupce to ona pełniła funkcję lidera.

\- Powiecie mi co się stało? – spytała, przykładając do rozciętej brwi Alexa nasiąknięty gazik.

\- A nie widać?! – rzekł rozdrażniony Al. Nikt nie przyłożył wagi do jego wrogiego i wrednego tonu, gdyż chłopiec praktycznie zawsze mówił w ten sposób – Te starsze dupki, znęcały się nad Alexem, więc jak to zobaczyliśmy to z Damienem, zaczęliśmy go bronić i tak skończyliśmy.

\- Rozumiem, że daliście im popalić? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- I to jak! – odpowiedział z entuzjazmem Damien – Dostali za swoje, aż miło. Tyle, że Alex skończył jak skończył.

\- Ja z Irene… - odezwał się Victor - …byliśmy w drodze do szkoły i zobaczyliśmy tę bójkę na boisku. Oni rzeczywiście bronili Alexa. Jak dobiegliśmy to tamci uciekli. Zadzwoniliśmy do ciebie, bo nie mogliśmy ich zabrać do pielęgniarki. Damien i Al znowu by oberwali.

\- Rozumiem – oderwała wacik i spojrzała na kolegę ze współczuciem – Czego oni znowu od ciebie chcieli?

\- Nie…wiem – chłopczyk cicho pochlipywał – Nic im…nie zrobiłem…a oni…wciąż nie dają mi spokoju…czemu mnie biją…

\- Bo się dajesz – rzekł głośniej Al, nie próbując nawet być wrażliwym – Musisz się postawić i się bronić…Choć w sumie nie mam nic przeciwko by się bić za ciebie. Można się wyżyć.

\- Czemu…mnie obroniliście? – spytał ciszej, Alex, wciąż płacząc.

\- Co to za pytanie? – odpowiedział Damien – Jesteś jednym z nas. Nie będę patrzeć jak dręczą naszego, nie ma mowy. Muszą się nauczyć, że naszej szóstce nie wchodzi się w drogę i koniec.

\- Widzisz? – Lynn uśmiechnęła się pocieszycielsko do przyjaciela – Nie daj się, nie pozwalaj by tobą rządzili. A jeśli zrobi się niebezpiecznie, jak dziś, uciekaj do Damiena lub Ala. Oni cię obronią.

\- Dobrze… - Alex po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

\- Nie tylko jego – powiedział Damien, próbując odgonić Victora z kolejnym wacikiem – Obronimy każdego z nas. Zostawcie obronę mnie i Alowi. W bijatykach nie mamy sobie równych.

\- Ale dziś oberwaliście – zauważył Victor.

\- Bo było ich pięciu, a nas dwóch – rzekł z irytacją Al, po czym dodał z dziwnym uśmiechem – Ale i tak wygraliśmy.

Lynn chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła. Rozmowę przerwał im okrzyk Irene, która do tej pory udawała, że jej tu nie ma. Przez jej nieoczekiwany krzyk, mały Alex aż podskoczył.

\- Co się stało? – pierwszy spytał Victor. W tym towarzystwie to on i Irene byli najmniej ekspresywni i najbardziej cisi, więc on był najbardziej zaskoczony jej wybuchem.

Dziewczynka, do tej pory odwrócona tyłem, siedząca na ziemi, obróciła się w ich stronę, wywołując jeszcze większy szok. Irene, zwykle chłodna i poważna, teraz wyglądała na wstrząśniętą i bliską płaczu. Chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd ją znali, przypominała człowieka, a nawet dziewczynkę. Wskazywała paluszkiem na rozłożoną na ziemi, przed nią, gazetę.

\- Dr Lecter… - rzuciła głucho w przestrzeń, czym wywołała reakcję wybuchową.

Wszystkie dzieci zerwały się z miejsca, w którym się znajdowały i razem otoczyli Irene, pochylając się nad gazetą. To co zobaczyli, wstrząsnęło ich młodymi nerwami. Wszyscy naraz gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze, a i Lynn wydała podobny okrzyk, co przed chwilą jej przyjaciółka. Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, aby oprócz Alexa, dziewczynki same zajęły się łzami. Jedynie bracia i Victor się nie popłakali, ale smutek także nimi owładnął. Maska wrogości spadła z twarzy nawet Alowi.

Na pierwszej stronie, tej najnowszej gazety, nagłówek kłuł w oczy. Irene nie zauważyła tego wcześniej, gdyż egzemplarz był złożony tak, że widać było tylko tylną stronę, a przednia była schowana.

\- Tu…pisze to co myślę? – spytał zapłakany Alex, gdyż jego umiejętność czytania była najmniej rozwinięta, w porównaniu z pozostałymi.

\- Skoro płaczesz, to tak – rzekł, niespotykanie cicho, Al.

Krzykliwy nagłówek przekazywał jasną informację, tak samo jak zamieszczona fotografia. Aż nazbyt głośno przekazano informację, że Rozpruwacz z Chesapeake został aresztowany i że okazał się nim znany doktor psychiatrii, Hannibal Lecter.

Dzieci skuliły się jeszcze bardziej obok siebie. Dziewczynki nie przestawały płakać, więc bracia odruchowo je przytulili. Victor nawet też odruchowo objął Alexa, sam oferując wsparcie płaczącemu przyjacielowi. Ścisnęli się tak blisko, że fizycznie zdawali się być połączeni. Co prawda Lynn, Alex i Victor mieli problemy ze znoszeniem dotyku innych, przez swoją przeszłość, ale już dawno odkryli, że w swoim towarzystwie nie odczuwają tego dyskomfortu.

\- Jak…jak go złapali? Nie wierzę… - pierwsza zdołała odzyskać głos Irene, choć wciąż nie chciała się wyswobodzić z uścisku Ala.

\- Ale zrobili to – odpowiedział Damien, głaszcząc Lynn po głowie – Widocznie twój kuzyn to nie jego jedyna ofiara.

\- Nie dbam o to! – krzyknęła dziewczynka.

\- Ani ja – odpowiedziała naraz cała reszta.

\- Mam gdzieś co zrobił! To on nas połączył!

Zgadzali się z nią. Dla nich nic innego nie wydawało się ważniejsze, nawet czyjeś życie.

Lynn pierwsza wyszła z kręgu. Przysiadła przy gazecie i patrzyła się twardo w nagłówek, jakby o czymś myślała. Już nie płakała. Za jej plecami stał Damien, po jej lewej przystanęli Al, obejmujący chlipiącą Irene, a po prawej Victor z Alexem (chłopczyk też już nie płakał, ale pewnie przez to, że nie miał już czym).

\- On jest silny – powiedziała z przekonaniem – Da sobie radę. To, że nas nic nie obchodzi co zrobił, tak samo go podziwiamy, nic dla niego nie zmieni.

Zwiesili głowy nieco niżej na jej słowa.

\- Ale jak mówiłam, on da sobie radę. A my nic nie możemy zrobić. Jesteśmy tylko dziećmi, ale… - uniosła dłoń i spojrzała na jej wierzch - …kiedyś przestaniemy nimi być.

Jej przyjaciele nie do końca wiedzieli do czego zmierza, a ona się do niech nadal nie odwracała.

\- To czego nas nauczył doktor, nie pójdzie na marne. Nawet jeśli go mają, to on się nie podda. I my…także. Alex… - chłopczyk drgnął - …zapomnij co ci przed chwilą powiedziałam.

\- Huh? 

Nie tylko on był zdziwiony. Wszyscy mieli zdumione twarze. Lecz, kiedy dziewczynka w końcu się do nich odwróciła, jedynie Damien musiał się uśmiechnąć, widząc jej zdeterminowany wzrok.

\- Nie uciekaj do Damiena, ani Ala, kiedy się boisz. Do nikogo nie uciekaj. A wy… - wskazała palcem po kolei na każdego z braci - …nie będziecie nas ochraniać. Mam do was inną prośbę – wstała z ziemi i wyprostowała się dumnie – Nauczycie nas jak się bić. Pokażecie jak się bronić. Nam wszystkim, mnie, Alexowi, Irene i Victorowi. Staniemy się tak silni jak wasza dwójka i sami będziemy się bronić.

Al nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego, ale jego brat już owszem.

\- Będzie jak każesz.

Pozostali jakby nie dowierzali w to co słyszą, ale się nie sprzeciwiali.

\- Staniemy razem na równi – zdecydowała Lynn, znów zerkając na gazetę – I nigdy nie zapomnimy kto nas ocalił. Pewnie niedługo zaczną do nas i rodziców przychodzić z policji. Nie wolno nam nic mówić, czy to jasne?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała chórem reszta. Wiedzieli, że należy słuchać przywódcy. Żadne z nich już nie płakało, choć żal w sercu pozostał.

\- Staniemy się silniejsi… - Lynn powiedziała to z mocą, która wydawała się od razu sprawić iż stała się prawdą. Już poczuli się silniejsi przez jej dziecięcą charyzmę.

Damien, który z nich wszystkich był najdojrzalszy, lubił obserwować. Z Victora zawsze niewiele potrafił wyczytać, i to nie tylko przez długą na pół twarzy grzywkę, ale teraz wydawał się i owszem wciąż smutny, lecz i zdecydowany zarazem. Irene znów stała się poważna. Al ponownie uśmiechał się w ten szalony sposób. Alex może i struchlały, ale odważnie gotowy na wszystko. W każdym z nich wciąż tkwił smutek, z powodu tego czego się dowiedzieli, ale Lynn potrafiła ich pocieszyć i wywołać determinację, o jaką siebie nie podejrzewali.

Jeszcze kilka minut temu uważał, że jest najlepszy, a teraz chciał stać się jeszcze silniejszy…Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie Lynn, dr Lecter wybrał na lidera. Podnosiła ich na duchu i trzymała razem jak żaden z nich by tego nie potrafił.

Damien wciąż był dzieckiem, dlatego jeszcze nie pojął, że jego czarnowłosa przyjaciółka i przywódczyni paczki, jest dla niego oczywiście ważna jak reszta tej rodzinki, ale także i „wyjątkowa”. Cóż…wciąż miał czas. I nie tylko on. Resztę też to czekało, w stosunku do siebie.

 

***

 

Media, dosłownie wszystkie, wrzały. Telewizja i prasa nie mówiły o niczym innym. Dr Hannibal Lecter, okrzyknięty już nie „Rozpruwaczem”, a „Hannibalem Kanibalem”, był na ustach wszystkich. Seryjnemu mordercy udzielono więcej uwagi niż celebrytom, pewnie przez jego wykształcenie i status. Szok, że ktoś taki jak on był poszukiwanym zabójcą, nie ominął nikogo. Zwłaszcza ci co go znali, nie mogli w to uwierzyć.

Will Graham przeżył. Po trafieniu do szpitala, zajęli się jego raną profesjonalni lekarze. Will ocknął się na szpitalnym łóżku. Przypomniawszy sobie co przeżył, odruchowo chwycił się za brzuch, gdzie odkrył bandaże. Gdy je o wiele później zdjęto, ukazała się jego nowa blizna. Od tamtej pory, aż do końca życia, Will widząc ją, przypominał sobie ten ostry ból i skojarzone światełko czerwonych punkcików.

Crowford odwiedzał go regularnie i opowiadał o przebiegu śledztwa. Poinformował również, że termin rozprawy zostanie wyznaczony, gdy Graham opuści szpital. W końcu był ważnym świadkiem. Niestety, w czasie pobytu w tej placówce, jednemu dziennikarzowi udało się włamać i zrobić Willowi zdjęcia. A dokładnie Freddy Lounds…

Will nie powiedział jeszcze Jackowi, że gdy rozprawa Lectera się skończy i kiedy go skarzą, zamierza odejść z FBI.

Kiedy znano już sprawcę, o dowody było już prościej. Przeszukano cały budynek, w którym mieścił się gabinet doktora oraz jego dom. To co przesądziło o jego winie to zawartość jego lodówki oraz … piwnica. Policjant, który aresztował Lectera, Stewart, po obejrzeniu tej piwnicy, odszedł z policji i zaczął prowadzić motel.

Po zobaczeniu lodówki stało się jasne, po co morderca zabierał narządy ofiar. Lecter je zjadał. Ta informacja dostała się jakoś do wiadomości publicznej.

Powoli pojawiały się nowe fakty, jak zamaskowane połączenia doktora z ofiarami, a także nowi poszkodowani jak np. Mason Verger.

Rozmowy z osobami, które znały doktora niewiele dały. Każdy przejawiał szok w czystej postaci. Lecter doskonale się przed nimi kamuflował. Uchodził za wzór manier i elegancji. Jego znajomi to była sama śmietanka towarzystwa. W ich ego to szczególnie uderzyło, że przyjaźnili się z mordercą. Wielu próbowało zaprzeczać, że go znało. Chociaż osoby, które uczestniczyły w jego ostatnim przyjęciu, po usłyszeniu co najpewniej zjedli podczas kolacji, przez dłuższy czas mieli problemy żołądkowe. Zresztą prawie każdy, kto o tym usłyszał czuł się niedobrze.

Sprawdzono także pacjentów, w tym także byłych. Zaniepokojono się, że są wśród nich też dzieci. Jednakże i one nie mogły nic dodać do sprawy (choć kilku nie mogło pozbyć się wrażenia, że dzieci te są jakieś dziwne). Nie stwierdzono przypadków znęcania się nad pacjentami, czy zatajania dowodów w trakcie pomagania policji w przeszłości.

Dowodów i tak było mnóstwo, nawet bez świadków. Sam atak na Grahama był mocny. Ponadto ilość zabezpieczonych narzędzi, noży, zarówno w domu jak i gabinecie, leków i innych środków, które zwykły psychiatra nie powinien posiadać, czy też zawartość piwnicy to też silne dowody. Wisienką na torcie były narządy w lodówce, które po zbadaniu rzeczywiście należały do znalezionych ofiar.

Dr Lecter był przygwożdżony. Jego wyrok za 9 zabójstw był przesądzony. Nie wiadomo było tylko na co go skarzą. Groziła mu nawet kara śmierci. Sam zainteresowany milczał jak grób. Ignorował śledczych po mistrzowsku. Np. na przesłuchaniu zamiast odpowiadać, zrobił ze zdjęć origami. Nie reagował na prośby, krzyki czy groźby…na nic. Psychiatrzy i psychologowie próbowali go badać bez skutku i wszyscy publikowali odmienne opinie na temat jego zdrowia psychicznego. Nikt z nich nie mógł dotrzeć do prawdy.

Jednakże…mimo iż sprawa morderstw i winy doktora wydawała się jasna, to pojawiła się podczas śledztwa pewna zagadka, której nie potrafiono rozwikłać.

Podczas przeszukiwań domu doktora natrafiono na ślady jeszcze czyjejś obecności. Łóżko było ewidentnie używane przez dwie osoby, w łazience były dwie używane szczoteczki, a w szafie znaleziono kilka kobiecych ubrań (z początku jakiś głupi policjant rzucił uwagę iż może Lecter przebiera się w zaciszu w kobiece ciuchy, ale każdy kto widział doktora i te ubrania widział, że nie było szans, aby ten facet w nie wszedł).

Ślady jasno mówiły, że w domu przebywała często jakaś kobieta. Doktor nie posiadał żadnej znanej rodziny, więc ponownie przepytano jego znajomych, pacjentów i sąsiadów. Znaczna większość nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Dr Lecter uchodził za samotnego, nikt nie wiedział, czy miał kogoś, nigdy nic nie wspominał, ani nikogo nie przedstawiał. Co prawda kiedyś widywano go czasami w towarzystwie jakiś pań, ale od dawna nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Uważano powszechnie, że Lecter nikogo nie miał.

Jednakże zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne ślady. Sąsiedzi zeznali, że od jakiegoś czasu widywali pod jego drzwiami jakąś dziewczynę. Czasem siedziała na ganku, czasem wchodziła towarzysząc doktorowi. Nie potrafili jej szczegółowo opisać. Zawsze widywali ją z okna, w słabej widoczności i z daleka. Jedyne co mogli o niej powiedzieć to to, że była bardzo młoda.

Natomiast jedna z pacjentek, po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia i ciągłego wypytywania, przypomniała sobie, że kiedyś, kiedy wychodziła z gabinetu, minęła jakąś dziewczynę. Zdziwiła się, ponieważ wyglądała na bardzo biedną, więc raczej nie mogła sobie pozwolić na terapię u doktora Lectera. Nie pamiętała jej dokładnie, widziała ją przez sekundy, w dodatku kilka miesięcy wcześniej i wtenczas chciała ją celowo zignorować. Czas zatarł tamto wspomnienie. Powiedziała tylko, że oprócz oczywistej biedy, dziewczyna była bardzo młoda, nastolatka, najpewniej licealistka i chyba nawet całkiem ładna.

Znalazła się nawet sprzedawczyni w markowym sklepie odzieżowym, w którym Lecter często robił zakupy. Powiedziała, że raz kiedyś doktor rzeczywiście przyprowadził ze sobą dziewczynę. Nastolatkę i kupił jej sukienkę. Na pytanie, czy pamięta jak wyglądała, odpowiedziała jedynie:

\- Wie Pan ilu ja mam codziennie klientów? Spamiętać ich wszystkich to niemożliwe. Tego kanibala zapamiętałam, bo był stałym klientem, a tamta dziewczyna była u nas tylko raz. Była ładna to na pewno, a jej ubrania wyglądały na tanie. Tylko tyle pamiętam.

Wniosek nasuwał się sam. Oczywiście trzeba było sprawdzić inną opcję, mogła to być nieślubna córka, wpadka z młodości, czy coś. Ale nie tylko śledczym ta opcja wydawała się absurdalna i naciągana. Zresztą znalezione w jego śmieciach zużyte prezerwatywy mówiły same za siebie. Dr Lecter miał nastoletnią kochankę.

Trzymał w tajemnicy jej istnienie, to było jasne. Nie było jak jej zidentyfikować, a mogła być ważnym świadkiem. Niektórzy nawet mówili, że przyszłą ofiarą. Z początku sądzono, że ta dziewczyna sama się zgłosi, gdy dowie się, kim był jej kochanek, ale nikt się nie pojawił. Później jeden z policjantów przypomniał sobie o uciekającej nastolatce, którą zobaczył na miejscu aresztowania. Wyglądała mu na zdruzgotaną, ale niestety mu uciekła. Na pytanie, czy zapamiętał twarz, padła odpowiedź, że była za daleko. Zawsze to samo…ta dziewczyna zawsze była za daleko.

Skoro nikt nigdy jej dokładnie nie zapamiętał, a Lecter jej nikomu nie przedstawił, była nie do odnalezienia. Było za mało informacji. Ona sama nigdy nie przyszła na policję. Zapytany o nią dr Lecter, nie zareagował, tak jak na każde z poprzednich pytań. Rozmawiał jedynie z osobami, które próbowały zaszufladkować jego stan psychiczny, lecz jedynie po to, aby z nich szydzić.

Tożsamość ukrywanej, nastoletniej kochanki pozostała tajemnicą.

 

***

 

Clarice dostała kolejnego ataku ostrego kaszlu. Co prawda ostatnio było już lepiej, ale wciąż zdarzały się te ataki.

Leżała w łóżku w pokoju, w sierocińcu. Nie nadawała się do niczego, ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie.

 **Tamtego** dnia, nie pamiętała gdzie była ani przez resztę dnia, ani w nocy. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała jedynie, że chodziła, ale gdzie to nie miała pojęcia. Ocknęła się dopiero tutaj, w łóżku. Obok stał wezwany lekarz. Podobno znaleziono ją nad ranem na progu sierocińca. Wszystko ją bolało i miała otarcia na stopach. Tak się wyziębiła chodzeniem po nocy, że dorobiła się zapalenia oskrzeli. Lekarz przepisał antybiotyk i zalecił odpoczynek, aby zapalenie nie przeszło na płuca.

Minął tydzień, a choroba powoli ustępowała. Clarice oczywiście nie bywała w szkole, ani na zewnątrz. Praktycznie zamknęła się tu, w łóżku.

Dziewczyna wzrokiem, który nadal był tak samo pusty jak tydzień temu, omiatała sufit. W końcu z letargu wybiło ją pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę – powiedziała automatycznie.

Do środka weszła dwójka dzieci, chłopców. W ogóle, dzieci w ośrodku chyba bardziej się o nią martwiły niż opiekunowie.

\- Jak się czujesz, Starling? – spytał chłopak na przodzie.

\- Tak jak wczoraj – podniosła się słabo do pozycji siedzącej, ale nie wyszła z łóżka.

\- Rozmawialiśmy z chłopakami … - zaczął, odwrócił się kolegi, aby nabrać odwagi i wreszcie zapytał – Chcemy wiedzieć, czy może coś dla ciebie zrobić? Zanudzisz się tu na śmierć.

\- Nic mi… - zaczęła z początku, ale zatrzymała się gwałtownie wpół drogi. Jej myśl sprawiła, że aż potrzebowała głębszego wdechu – Tak, możecie coś dla mnie zrobić.

\- Co?

\- Załatwicie mi gazety?

\- Gazety?

\- Jakie się da. Wszystkie, które wyszły odkąd zachorowałam. I dzisiejsza też.

\- Hmm… - drugi chłopak się zastanowił – To da się zrobić. Segregujemy tu makulaturę. Możemy zwinąć jakieś gazety, ale dzisiejszą to trzeba będzie kupić.

\- Dam wam na nią… - chciała zaoferować dziewczyna, ale młodszy kolega ją uprzedził.

\- Jedną gazetkę kupić to pryszcz – powiedział i uśmiechnął się jak tylko dwunastolatek potrafi – Daj nam godzinkę na zwinięcie tych gazet z piwnicy. Jeszcze dziś ci przyniesiemy.

\- Wielkie dzięki, chłopaki.

Rzeczywiście, godzinę później chłopaki wrócili z małym stosikiem gazet. Po wymienieniu podziękowań, chłopaki zostawili ją samą, życząc zdrowia i każąc dalej wypoczywać.

Clarice pierwszy raz od tygodnia zaczęła jasno myśleć. Zeszła w końcu z łóżka i zaczęła przeglądać wszystkie egzemplarze gazet. Nie pomyliła się, dosłownie każda roztrząsała temat Hannibala Lectera.

Trochę się przestraszyła, kiedy odkryła, że rozpisują się też o niej jak o jakiejś zagadce, ale dokładnie przemyślawszy sprawę doszła do wniosku, że nie mają jak do niej dotrzeć. Jest bezpieczna. Pewnie dlatego doktor chciał, aby ich związek był sekretem… o to od początku chodziło. Aby ją chronić.

Tamtego dnia, gdy zrozumiała, że dr Lecter może być mordercą i pobiegła do gabinetu, aby usłyszeć to z jego ust, nie zdołała wydedukować jednej rzeczy i dopiero teraz się o niej dowiedziała, z tych artykułów.

Ponownie przeżyła szok, gdy przeczytała o przyjęciu, na którym doktor podał potrawy ze swoich ofiar, w tym jego pacjenta, flecisty B.Raspaila. Okrzyknięto go nowym przezwiskiem – „Hannibal Kanibal”.

Clarice złapała się za usta. Wspomnienia wróciły jak żywe. Skończona przed czasem terapia z jakimś pacjentem, dosłownie w dniu, w którym pojawił się ten agent FBI.

\- Zabił go, gdy byłam za ścianą… - wyszeptała i nie było to pytanie do samej siebie.

Potem przypomniała sobie ich ostatnią spędzoną razem noc. Ten jego pełen pasji i podekscytowania wzrok, gdy patrzył jak je przygotowaną przez niego kolację. Naprawdę był wtedy poruszony. Tak intensywnie wtedy patrzył…po jedzeniu wręcz rzucili się wtedy na siebie, takie panowały emocje w powietrzu.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy jadła w jego towarzystwie, ale pierwszy raz to on zareagował wtedy w taki sposób. Czyżby…

\- Ja…jadłam ludzkie mięso – prawda uderzyła w nią. To znów nie było pytanie.

Druga ręką Starling złapała się za brzuch, czekając na jakieś mdłości, ale żadne objawy nie nadeszły.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się denerwować, ale nie dlatego, że zrozumiała iż jadła ludzki narząd, a dlatego iż nie zareagowała normalnie. Nie było mdłości, wymiotów. Nic… Nie powinna przyjąć tego tak po prostu.

Chociaż przecież wcześniej też zareagowała zbyt spokojnie…

Tego było za dużo. Clarice znów musiała uciec. Co z tego, że była noc? Że była chora? Potrzebowała przewietrzyć umysł, natychmiast.

Ubrała się i wymknęła z budynku. Wiedziała, że niedługo kucharka przyniesie jej kolację i tym samym odkryje jej ucieczkę, ale miała to gdzieś. Wszystko miał gdzieś…

Kilkanaście minut później była już w parku miejskim. Przyjechała autobusem, bo nie mogła biegać. Przez swoje zapalenie szybko traciła oddech. Teraz siedziała na zimnej trawie i patrzyła się w jezioro. Praktycznie była tu sama. Cisza wokół zdawała się bardziej przytłaczająca niż w jej pokoiku. Nie było nawet liści na drzewach, aby coś szumiało.

Clarice, z kolanami pod brodą…czuła się wykończona…słaba…bezsilna. Czy tak się czuje człowiek, którego świat się zawalił?

\- Co mam teraz zrobić? – spytała się i niespodziewanie…

 

\- _A co byś chciała zrobić?_

_Głos dr Lectera rozbrzmiał w jej głowie jak żywy. Wystarczyło jedno mrugnięcie i Clarice nie znajdowała się już w parku, a w swoim własnym, niedawno wybudowanym, pałacu pamięci. Stała w wyłożonym brązowo-złotą cegłą korytarzu jej zamku, we własnym umyśle, a przed nią stał nikt inny jak Hannibal Lecter we własnej osobie i uśmiechał się enigmatycznie w jej stronę._

_\- Czemu się dziwisz, moja droga? – zapytał. Dziewczyna mogłaby przysiąc, że naprawdę go słyszy. Ta technika naprawę była niesamowita – Mówiłem ci przecież, że nie dam ci odejść. Już dawno wszedłem do twojej głowy i nigdy z niej nie wyjdę._

_\- Doktorze… - tutaj, w swoim pałacu pamięci nie mogła płakać, ale miała ochotę – Tyle się wydarzyło…_

_\- Powiedz mi wszystko, Clarice. Wyrzuć to z siebie._

_Dziewczyna zebrała się w sobie i zaczęła mówić._

_\- Coś jest ze mną nie tak!_

_Doktor, a właściwie jej wewnętrzna reprezentacja jego osoby, spokojnie czekał, aż wypowie wszystko co jej leży na sercu._

_\- Tamtego dnia…rano…przestałam uciekać od prawdy i wszystko stało się jasne, ale moja reakcja…tak nie reaguje normalna osoba na takie wieści. A mimo to, chciałam z panem o tym porozmawiać. Nie dzwonić na policję, ale porozmawiać. Tamtego ranka poczułam, że wszystkie puzzle wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. W ogóle nie byłam zaskoczona. Gdy zrozumiałam kim Pan jest to stało się to takie oczywiste, jakby była to część pana osobowości. Doskonale Pan pasował. Pański obraz stał się kompletny i cały, a ja… to nie była normalna reakcja._

_\- Owszem, nie była. Zaakceptowałaś mnie takiego jakim jestem, ale wiedziałaś, że nie powinnaś._

_\- Tak. Ale jakby się tak zastanowić to nigdy nie reagowałam jak normalna osoba. Już kiedy się poznaliśmy…powiedział mi Pan takie rzeczy, że każdy inny człowiek wyszedłby i nigdy do Pana nie wracał. A ja przybiegłam do Pana dosłownie kilka dni później. Przyleciałam niczym ćma do ognia. Starałam się o pana względy i zostaliśmy parą, mimo iż wiedziałam, że chciał mi Pan zrobić pranie mózgu bym myślała, że jestem Pana siostrą…Ja to wszystko zrobiłam i…_

_Spojrzała na niego, szukając pomocy, ale nie znalazła._

_\- Czytałam gazety. Wiem, ze zabił Pan najmniej 9 osób._

_\- 10, Clarice – poprawił ją doktor._

_\- No tak – drgnęła, przypomniawszy sobie o tym – Pan zabił siostrę Teresę, prawda? – nie odpowiedział – Powinnam iść na policję…I powiedzieć im o tym, ale nie chcę…Nie mogę tego zrobić! Dlaczego?_

_Nie odzywał się, dalej na nią tylko patrzył._

_\- Dlaczego?! – tym razem krzyknęła – Zabiłeś 10 osób! Chciałeś mną manipulować i zmienić w kogoś, kim nie jestem! I co z tego, że cię od tego odwiodłam?! Krzywdzisz innych i robisz z nich swoje marionetki! Dałeś mi do jedzenia ludzkie mięso! **Więc czemu ja to akceptuję?!** Czemu wciąż cię kocham? – upadła na kolana i schowała twarz w dłoniach – Dlaczego czuję, jakbym kochała cię jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej, teraz, gdy w końcu cię poznałam?! Nie boję się, nie czuję obrzydzenia, nie nienawidzę…kocham cię jeszcze silniej…Dlaczego?! Co te uczucia ze mnie czynią?!_

_\- Moją – nie krzyczał, odpowiedział zaskakująco cicho._

_Clarice zabrała dłonie i spojrzała na niego, trochę zaskoczona. On podniósł rękę do góry i wskazał coś wysoko. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę, aby zobaczyć co wskazuje. Na górze nie było sufitu. Starling umieściła w swoim pałacu, na górze, nocne niebo, aby móc patrzeć na gwiazdy…gwiazdy?_

_Zrozumienie przyszło szybko i łatwo._

_\- Nasze gwiazdy są takie same… - wyszeptała w przestrzeń._

_\- Tak – doktor podszedł do niej i przyklęknął przy niej – Jesteśmy podobni w wielu kwestiach, moja droga. Tyle, że inni ludzie nie są podobni do nas…_

_\- Rozumiem…Nie pasujemy do reszty._

_\- Gdybyśmy byli sobą przy innych, zostalibyśmy odrzuceni. Ty…prawdziwa ty, którą uwolniłem od wpływu tatusia taka właśnie jest._

_Clarice opuściła głowę i napotkała jego wzrok. Wyrzuciła ostatnie wyznanie, które leżało jej na sercu o wiele mocniej niż to pierwsze._

_\- Oni…zabrali mi Pana. Zabrali mi ciebie._

_\- Wiem – przytulił ją, a ona odwzajemniła uścisk. To nie był prawdziwy dotyk, ale jego wspomnienie, a mimo to poczuła się lepiej._

_\- To boli…To tak strasznie boli. Myśl, że cię tu nie ma…to nie do zniesienia! Nienawidzę tego…boli…_

_\- Wiem…wiem, najdroższa._

_Pozwalał jej przez kilka chwil się do niego tulić, aż powoli się odsunął i wstał, ciągnąć ją za sobą. Poprowadził ją za rękę dalej korytarzem._

_\- Dokąd idziemy?_

_\- To twój pałac. Wiesz dobrze. Idziemy do miejsca, które dzielimy razem._

_Stanęli po chwili przy pewnych drzwiach. Dziewczyna rzeczywiście pamiętała co sama za nimi umieściła. Oboje, wciąż trzymając się za ręce, weszli do środka i stanęli nagle w samym środku gabinetu doktora. Patrzyli na nich samym, obecnie siedzących na sofie w czułym objęciu. Clarice wiedziała co to za wspomnienie i co za chwilę zostanie powiedziane._

_Ale ową kwestię nie wypowiedział jedynie doktor we wspomnieniu, ale także ten, stojący obok i ściskający jej dłoń. Obaj naraz rzekli:_

_\- Mój mały wojownik, który może być tak silny jak tylko zechce. Tak. Możesz być tak silna jak tylko zechcesz._

_Lecter stojąc obok odwrócił ją tak, aby stali naprzeciw siebie i po raz drugi zapytał:_

_\- Clarice…Co chcesz teraz zrobić?_

 

Starling otworzyła oczy. Ponownie znajdowała się w parku. Opuściła pałac pamięci. Tyle, że w jej martwym od tygodnia wzroku, znów zagościła iskierka życia.

\- Czego chcę?

Clarice wstała, lekko się chwiejąc, ale to przez swoje słabe w chorobie ciało.

Spojrzała w niebo, ale rozczarowała się, gdyż było zachmurzone i nie mogła zobaczyć gwiazd, tym razem prawdziwych.

Zaskakująco szybko poradziła sobie z pogodzeniem się ze swoją, nazwijmy to, mroczną stroną. Ale ostatnimi czasy wszystko zachodziło w niej jakoś nienormalnie. Taka już jest. Ta prawdziwa Clarice chyba nie była dobrą osobą, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ogólną definicję tego słowa. Ale nie zamierzała się już tym przejmować.

Nikogo w okolicy nie było, a dziewczyna potrzebowała uzewnętrznić swoje myśli, więc powiedziała je na głos.

\- Nie odpowiedziałam na jego pytanie…czym dla mnie jest miłość? Ja…chyba kocham egoistycznie. Nie obchodzi mnie nic i nikt. Po prostu chcę tej osoby, nie ważne za jaką cenę. Nie ważne kogo poświęcę…nie ważne kim się stałam… A osobą, której chcę jest on. Chcę Hannibala Lectera! A skoro zabrali go ode mnie…

Wyprostowała się dumnie i w ciemności, dosłownie na sekundę, w jej oczach zabłysło coś czerwonego.

\- …muszę sama po niego pójść.

Nie było opcji, aby tamta noc była ostatnią. Skoro mogła stać się tak silna jak chciała, to zamierzała zdobyć tej siły tyle, aby dostać się do Lectera. Nie ważne ile lat to zajmie, ona i tak dostanie się do niego i znów go zobaczy. A dalej...

Clarice, bogata o nowe siły i determinację, wróciła do sierocińca. Musiała tam długo przepraszać kucharkę i prosić ją, aby nic nie mówiła nikomu o jej ucieczce. Przysięgła także, że to się już nie powtórzy. Choć bez kazania się nie obeszło.

W pokoju, zanim położyła się do łóżka, aby do końca wyzdrowieć, musiała na moment rzucić okiem na to, co schowała do szuflady. Były tam trzy przedmioty, które od teraz miały służyć za jej talizmany i skarby. Pierwszy, różaniec z nawleczonymi tygrysimi oczkami. Drugi był klucz do mieszkania doktora, którego już nigdy nie będzie mogła użyć (a za niedługo to nie miało być nawet możliwe, bo zarówno dom Lectera jak i jego gabinet miał zostać wyburzony, gdyż nikt nie wynajął by miejsc o takiej przeszłości). Trzecią rzeczą był jej pierścionek. Clarice musiała go tu schować, aby opiekunki nie nabrała podejrzeń. Wolała nie wymyślać wymówki, skąd wzięła tak drogi przedmiot.

Musiała teraz wyzdrowieć. Czeka ją mnóstwo pracy, aby zdobyć to co chciała.

\- Poczekaj doktorze. Już do ciebie idę.

Znów mogła spać spokojnie, utulona w milczenie owiec, które już pewnie nigdy jej nie zbudzą. Nie miała tego snu od tamtego dnia w kostnicy i już nie miała mieć, aż do końca życia.

 

***

 

Minęło kilka miesięcy.

Właśnie miała miejsce ceremonia zakończenia roku szkolnego, lecz zamiast na niej być, Clarice po raz ostatni korzystała z jednej z ławek na zewnątrz budynku. Trzeba było korzystać z ładnej, czerwcowej pogody. Dziewczyna jednak najbardziej była zainteresowana czytaną przez nią gazetą. W artykule, który czytała, informowano czytelnika, że w końcu zapadł wyrok na „Hannibalu Kanibalu”. Został uznany za chorego psychicznie, co uratowało go od kary śmierci. Osadzono go w Stanowym Szpitalu Dla Psychicznie Chorych Przestępców.

\- Ten przydomek jest irytujący – orzekła, będąc pewną, że doktor w chwili obecnej także tak uważa.

Ogólnie była zadowolona. Obawiała się kary śmierci, ale na szczęście uszedł z życiem…i był w miejscu do którego mogła dotrzeć, jeśli się postara. W sumie przez cały poprzedni semestr uczyła się i pracowała jak szalona, aby zbliżyć się do celu. Dotarcie do doktora napędzało ją bardziej nawet niż jej stare marzenie.

\- Clarice…

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i zobaczyła swoją jedyną tu koleżankę, Joan. Ostatni raz tak naprawdę rozmawiały miesiące temu, gdy dziewczyna pomagała jej z zaległościami po jej chorobie i załamaniu. Potem trochę się rozdzieliły przez zapracowanie Starling.

\- Cześć – odpowiedziała jej z uśmiechem – Nareszcie koniec, co?

\- Tak – wydawała się nerwowa – Clarice ja…

\- Pozwól, że ja najpierw coś powiem – dziewczyna wstała i stanęła naprzeciw koleżanki – Dziękuję ci – Joan drgnęła nieznacznie – Za to, że próbowałaś się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Wiele razy mi pomogłaś i jestem za to wdzięczna. Chciałam ci to powiedzieć teraz, gdy nasze drogi się rozchodzą.

\- Och… to nic – uśmiechnęła się, ale nieco nerwowo – Czyli…już się nie zobaczymy?

Najwidoczniej to o co chciała poprosić na początku to o to, aby utrzymywały kontakt.

\- Pewnie nie. Idę na Uniwersytet Virginia. Jeszcze dziś wyprowadzam się z tej filii Luterańskiego Sierocińca i wyjeżdżam stąd.

\- Och… - jęknęła ponownie zawiedziona – Czyli idziesz za swoim marzeniem?

\- W pewnym sensie – podała Joan dłoń – Trzymaj się.

\- Ty też, Starling – odwzajemniła uścisk.

Za dwa lata Clarice miała się dowiedzieć, że Joan zginęła w wypadku samochodowym wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, który prowadził pod wpływem.

Dziewczyna po powrocie do sierocińca dokończyła pakowanie rzeczy do walizki, uważając w szczególności na swoje skarby. Cieszyła się, że na uniwersytecie będzie mogła zacząć wszystko od nowa co oznacza, że będzie mogła nosić swój pierścionek. Nikt nie będzie jej robił problemów, może kłamać, ze dostała go w spadku lub coś.

Zamierzała studiować, to co planowała na początku. Kryminologię z domieszką psychologii. Ponownie mierzyła w FBI. Ale z innego powodu.

Nie cofała się, to była tak naprawdę jej nowa droga. Na wizytę do ośrodka, w którym osadzono dr Lectera mogło się dostać jedynie kilka grup ludzi: psychiatrzy, psychologowie i …agenci FBI. I w to mierzyła Clarice!

Pamiętała co kiedyś powiedział jej doktor. Że ona nadaje się do pracy w FBI i że na początku będą ją przyjmowali z otwartymi ramionami. Dopiero później mieli zacząć ją dyskryminować, gdy zrobi się za dobra. Gdy okaże się, że to ta praca nie jest dla niej. I właśnie zamierzała to wykorzystać. Wykorzysta FBI zanim oni wykorzystają ją.

Nie cofała się. Szła do przodu, z nowym celem.

Domknęła walizkę i na zawsze opuściła mury sierocińca.

\- Czekaj na mnie, doktorze…Nadchodzę!

W tym samym czasie, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi za głową, dr Lecter leżał na łóżku w swojej celi. Nie wiedzieć czemu, uśmiechnął się.

\- Mój mały wojownik… - miał ciekawy sen.


	11. Tęsknota w rysunku

\- Powiedziałem nie, Jack. Odszedłem z FBI.

\- I nie mówię, że masz wrócić. Po prostu rzuć na to okiem. Nie proszę cię o pracę, a o twoją opinię. Masz nosa w tych sprawach. Zerknij…

Will nie chciał na nic patrzeć. Ale to nic nie zmieniało. Chwilę później już miał przed nosem zdjęcia z dwóch miejsc zbrodni oraz dwie fotografie przedstawiające uśmiechnięte rodziny. To właśnie one padły ofiarą nowego, seryjnego mordercy, który został przez prasę ochrzczony mianem „Zębowa wróżka”.

Crowford i Graham znajdowali się na plaży, praktycznie obecnym miejscu pracy Willa. Były agent FBI od trzech lat mieszkał tu, w tej słonecznej części USA i żył z napraw łodzi. Ożenił się nawet i pomagał w wychowaniu synka jego żony z poprzedniego małżeństwa. On i Molly, jego żona, dzielili razem hobby, w postaci zajmowania się psami z ulicy.

Od trzech lat Will żył w względnym spokoju. I teraz znów, jego były przełożony z biura federalnego przyjechał i mieszał w jego życiu. Oboje wiedzieli, że Graham nie odmówi pomocy, nie potrafi inaczej. Te zdjęcia szczęśliwych, a teraz martwych rodzin, Crowford wziął specjalnie. Wiedział, że to poruszy Willem i nie mylił się. A tamten zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Przez tą obustronną wiedzę, Graham miał ochotę w coś walnąć.

\- Morderca atakuje tylko podczas pełni? – zapytał Will. Nie patrzył na przyjaciela, patrzył na zdjęcia, a wzrok miał nieobecny, jakby już duchem znajdował się w tamtym domu.

Jack powiedział mu wszystko, co mu było wiadomo o sposobie działania tego mordercy.

\- To co, Will? – zagadnął, gdy skończył – Pomożesz? Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że jesteś najlepszy. Ująłeś ostatnich dwóch. Tylko ty rozumujesz w ten swój własny sposób.

\- Robiłem to samo co wy.

\- Nieprawda. Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć niektórych z twoich wyskoków. Jesteś najlepszy, dlatego przyszedłem.

\- Masz wystarczająco dużo dobrych ludzi.

\- Nie takich jak ty. Nikt nie ma twojego instynktu. A ty zaszyłeś się na Florydzie i naprawiasz pieprzone silniki motorówek. Wiem, że ostatnim razem oberwałeś…

Will odruchowo złapał się za brzuch, w miejsce gdzie miał bliznę po cięciu tego doktora…

-…i że to było poważne. Zrozumiem, jeśli powiesz że nie chcesz patrzeć na krew…

\- Nie od tego uciekłem, Jack – przerwał mu Graham – Patrzenie na krew i zwłoki to nie problem. Bardziej chodzi o rozumowanie… - mężczyzna jeszcze raz zerknął na zdjęcia uśmiechniętych rodzin i Crowford już wiedział, że go ma – Oni wszyscy nie żyją.

\- Owszem, nie żyją. I przy następne fazie księżyca, będą kolejni.

Will mocno ścisnął za róg zdjęcia. Bał się, ale nie mógł tego znieść. Właśnie tego w sobie nienawidził.

\- Tylko opinia Jack. Powiem co myślę i koniec. Nie będę walczył tym razem.

\- Wiem, o to od początku mi chodziło. Molly mówiła, że wciąż masz te koszmary – nie wspomniał o obsesji opiekowania się psami.

\- A kiedy ona ci o tym mówiła?!

\- Zanim do ciebie tu podszedłem. Chciała, żebym zostawił cię w spokoju.

Will uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Taka już jest…Dobra, pojadę do Waszyngtonu i zrobię co w mojej mocy.

\- A potem wrócisz spokojnie tutaj, do żony i dzieciaka. Jak on się nazywał?

\- Willy. Dobry chłopiec.

Przez chwilę siedzieli cicho, obserwując morze. Crowford już w sumie zbierał się do odejścia. Nie chciał za bardzo widzieć Molly, w momencie gdy jej mąż oświadczy jej, że jednak pomoże w śledztwie. Jednak Will chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

\- Już dawno zarzuciliście śledztwo w sprawie dziewczyny…Lectera, prawda? – zawahał się, zanim wypowiedział to nazwisko. Jack udał, że tego nie zauważył. Zamiast tego wymownie wskazał go palcem.

\- I właśnie o tym mówię. Twoje rozumowanie różni się od innych, w dodatku zawsze mając rację. Ty jako jedyny od początku nalegałeś, aby znaleźć tą dziewczynę. Ja sam nie rozumiem dlaczego. Prawda, przestaliśmy jej szukać bardzo szybko. Dlaczego Will? Po co mamy ją znaleźć? Dziewczyna mogła się już pozbierać i żyje teraz własnym życiem. Może zaczęła już wszystko od nowa. Nie ma potrzeby przypominać jej tej traumy. Zresztą nic nowego nam nie powie, a Lecter i tak siedzi.

Graham zasępił się. Nie odrywał wzroku od horyzontu. Sam zastanawiał się na odpowiedzą, której sam nie był pewien.

\- Nie wiem, Jack – odrzekł w końcu – Po prostu czuję, że jeśli jej nie znajdziemy to… Coś mi z nią nie pasuje i tyle.

\- Co takiego? Czy to dziwne? Wielu z majątkiem Lectera bierze sobie o wiele młodsze kochanki. Takich drani jest na pęczki.

\- Ale Lecter nie jest taki – zaraz dodał szybko, żeby kolega mu nie przerwał – Wiem, że zabijał, zjadał swoje ofiary – przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, ale kontynuował – Ale wciąż miał zasady. Dr Lecter nie szuka przyjemności w seksie, to nie ten typ. Pewnie bardziej wolał zabijać, serio. To nie typ napaleńca. Woli inny rodzaj rozrywek i wiesz o tym. A jednak miał jakąś dziewczynę, bezdyskusyjnie. Lecz jeśli chciał ją zabić, czemu trzymał ją tak długo? Porównując zeznania, widywano ją dobrych parę miesięcy. Coś tu jest nie tak…

Crowford nic nie odpowiedział, nie wiedział co. Co prawda zgadzał się z dedukcją Willa, ale wciąż nie widział sensu poszukiwań i nie zamierzał szukać, a zresztą…nie było nawet jak jej znaleźć. Nie mieli nic…

 

***

 

Will skłamał. Wiedział, że kłamał już w chwili gdy wypowiadał te słowa. Wiedział co się wydarzy, kiedy zaangażuje się w sprawę. Nie odpuści aż do końca. Tylko opinia…tak, akurat. Wciąż mając w pamięci te zdjęcia, nie przestawał się zadręczać. Przeszukując dom ofiar poznał bliżej nie tylko mordercę, ale i samych mieszkańców…byłych mieszkańców. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

Zanim się obejrzał, miał w głowie pewien obraz zabójcy, wiedział co tamten myśli oraz naprowadził śledczych na trop. Dzięki niemu odkryto odcisk palca na powiece pani domu. Teraz nie mógł się już zatrzymać w połowie. Musiał złapać mordercę, dopóki go nie aresztują, nie będzie mógł odczuć spokoju. Nawet jeśli ucieknie na Florydę, do Molly.

Oczywiście były tego konsekwencje. Znów robił to samo, co podczas jego dochodzeń sprzed lat…kupował i pił whisky. Alkohol pozwalał zapomnieć o strachu. W ogóle zapomnieć o wszystkim. I tak właśnie, leżąc w pokoju hotelowym, po wypiciu kilku szklanek, w trakcie czytania raportów z miejsc zdarzeń, pomyślał, że potrzebuje się z kimś skonsultować.

Potrzebował drugiej opinii. Kogoś, kto upewni go w przekonaniu, że nie popełnia błędu. Kogoś, z kim mógłby się skonsultować. Z kimś, kto także rozumuje w wyjątkowy sposób. Kogoś, kto naprowadzi go na nowy trop.

Bezwiednie zaczął głaskać bliznę na brzuchu. Pomimo upływu trzech lat, pamiętał doskonale ten ostry ból, pamiętał widok ostrza zanurzonego w jego brzuchu, te dźwięki cięcia. Czegoś takiego się nie zapomina. Wspomnienie bólu i czerwonych punkcików prześladowały go w koszmarach do dzisiaj, ale…jedynie Dr Lecter nadawał się na tego „kogoś”. W rozumowaniu byli _podobni_. Najwidoczniej tym razem naprawdę potrzebował go do pomocy w śledztwie.

Następnego dnia powiedział o swoim pomyśle Crowfordowi. Nie był zachwycony, lecz pomógł mu wszystko załatwić. Zadzwonił do dyrektora, dr Chiltona i umówił go na widzenie. Nie było większego problemu, ze względu na sławę Willa.

Chilton nie spodobał się Grahamowi. Był zbyt natarczywy, próbował wyciągać z niego informacje, naprawdę idiotycznymi metodami. Strasznie śliski typ. Lecter musiał go nienawidzić, zwłaszcza, że nie był prawdziwym lekarzem.

I tak oto znalazł się tutaj.

Robił wszystko co w jego mocy, aby uspokoić swoje rozszalałe ze strachu tętno. Nie potrafił ukryć, jak bardzo czuje się niekomfortowo. Przesuwał niespokojnym, ale i czujnym wzrokiem po wnętrzu celi.

Cela różniła się bardzo mocno od innych cel. Tylko ta nie miała krat. Zamiast nich znajdowała się tu szklana ściana. W środku łóżko, stolik i krzesło były metalowe i przyśrubowane do podłogi. Na stoliku leżał niedokończony rysunek i wkłady do ołówków (doktorowi nie pozwalano trzymać prawdziwych, jedynie sam węgiel). Inne, skończone były porozwieszane na ścianach i wyglądały naprawdę ładnie. Głównie były to widoki na znane miejsca. Doktor musiał to rysować z pamięci, inaczej nie miał jak, i patrząc na te szczegóły, były one naprawdę imponujące. Ta cela również jako jedyna, miała przymocowaną do ściany półkę z książkami.

A oczywiście, na środku niej stał on. Jedyne co się w nim zmieniło przez te trzy lata to jego głos. Miał w sobie teraz dziwny, metaliczny ton. Wyglądał na tak samo opanowanego, co na wolności. Gdyby nie więzienny strój, można by nawet powiedzieć, że elegancko.

I oczywiście nie wspominając o tym zimnym wzroku, od którego człowiek dostawał tego specyficznego bólu głowy, jakby ktoś próbował się tam dostać. Will ani podczas przesłuchań, ani teraz nie potrafił utrzymać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie miał jednak już złudzeń, że zdoła ukryć swój strach. Nie…co do tego już wyzbył się nadziei. Doktor widzi każdą jego emocję.

\- Podasz, w końcu cel swojej wizyty, Will? – spytał, wysłuchawszy wstępnej gadki i krótkiego opisu sprawy. Znał ją zresztą, dostawał tu pocztą gazety z drugiej ręki. Choć oczywiście przynoszono mu już jedynie luźne kartki. Pielęgniarz zawsze wyjmował wszywki.

\- Chciałem dać Panu możliwość sprawdzenia, czy jest Pan mądrzejszy od zabójcy. Dowiedz się, czy jesteś sprytniejszy od niego.

\- Próbujesz mną manipulować, odwołując się do próżności? Will, dobrze wiesz, że to nie zadziała – już od procesu, dr Lecter nazywał go po imieniu - Dlaczego miałbym ci pomagać?

\- To może zadziała możliwość dostępu do komputera, materiałów archiwalnych i mikrofilmów. Może nawet do tych, na których ci zależy.

\- A teraz przekupstwo. Zaczynasz się uczyć, ale ta oferta nie jest zbytnio  atrakcyjna.

\- Lepszej nie będzie. Taką oferuję ja, może Chilton wymyśli coś lepszego.

\- Ach tak, dr Chilton…urocza osobowość, co o nim sądzisz?

\- Nic nadzwyczajnego – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Prawda. Doktor filozofii, to jego prawdziwy tytuł. Kiedyś jego poczta niechcący trafiła do mnie. Odkryłem ciekawe rzeczy….Pewnie cały czas obserwował cię kątem oka, prawda? Musiałeś to zauważyć.

\- Powie mi Pan swoją opinię, czy nie? – Will zaczynał się jawnie irytować.

Lecter przez kilka sekund przeglądał się mu bacznie, przez co Grahaama przeszły kolejne fale zimna.

\- Jak mnie złapałeś? – zapytał zamiast odpowiedzieć. Chciał z czymś skonfrontować Willa – Uważasz, że jesteś sprytniejszy ode mnie, skoro mnie złapałeś?

Nie, Will nie miał ochoty na te gierki. Nie wciągnie się w to. Nie ma nic gorszego niż pozwolić Lecterowi mieszać w swojej głowie. Wejdzie i poczyni nieodwracalne szkody.

\- Do widzenie, doktorze – już wstawał z krzesła, straciwszy nadzieję na normalną wymianę zdań, ale doktor go zatrzymał.

\- Przyślij mi tu akta sprawy, a powiem ci co o tym myślę.

Will położył dokumenty na kładce i wysłał je do celi Lectera. Ten wziął je i zaczął przeglądać.

\- Daj mi godzinę – zdecydował – Zapoznam się z nimi do tego czasu.

Były agent specjalny nie skomentował tego. Miał właśnie wyjść, żeby tą godzinkę przesiedzieć gdzieś wyżej, w poczekalni, ale zatrzymał się kiedy coś ujrzał.

Jeden z rysunków na ścianie celi różnił się od pozostałych. Scena rozgrywała się na klifie. Stała na nim dziewczyna i wpatrywała się w nocne niebo. Gwiazdy były wyraźnie podkreślone. Gdzieś z tyłu, za dziewczyną stała owieczka i wpatrywała się w ową postać z odległości, jakby się zastanawiając, czy podjeść. Narysowana dziewczyna stała tyłem, więc można było widzieć jedynie jej długie włosy i długą, aż do ziemi suknię.

Graham nie mógł przez moment oderwać wzroku od rysunku.

\- Jeśli chcesz o coś zapytać, to pytaj.

Słowa Lectera wybiły go z zamyślenia. Przeniósł wzrok na niego. Doktor zdążył już usiąść na swoim łóżku i przeglądał dokumenty. Trudno było uwierzyć, że zauważył jego zamyślenie nad rysunkiem, a jednak tak musiało być.

Doktor, nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, spojrzał na Willa znad papierów. Szkło, które ich  oddzielało nie zmniejszało wrażenia, jakie Lecter wywoływał u ludzi. Teraz Graham był pewny, że za tym wzrokiem kryje się coś więcej…doktor był zły.

\- Ten rysunek… - Will zebrał się na odwagę. Jeśli mógł zebrać jakiekolwiek informacje, to właśnie w ten sposób -…przedstawia kogoś?

\- Tak – powiedział prawdę, lecz nie kwapił się by powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- To jest… - zawahał się, nie wiedział jakiego słowa użyć, aż w końcu zmusił się, aby mówić dalej - …ta twoja dziewczyna?

Dr Lecter zaśmiał się drwiąco.

\- Taka ostrożność w słowach… - znów cichy śmiech – Skoro chcesz wiedzieć to tak, to ona.

\- Kim ona jest?

Doktor spojrzał na niego niemalże z politowaniem, a drwina go nie opuszczała.

\- Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego miałbym ci powiedzieć?

Nie było powodu. Will wiedział, że nic nie wyciągnie tym pytaniem, ale czuł, że będzie tego żałować, jeśli nie spróbuje.

\- Nie musi Pan, doktorze…

\- Co tak napędza twoją ciekawość, Will? Masz nadzieję, że ona posiada jakieś nowe dowody? Raczej nie, bo dla mnie to już bez znaczenia. A może kieruje tobą współczucie i chcesz zobaczyć, czy biedaczka pozbierała się po traumie jaką jej zaserwowałem? Upewnić się, że na nowo ułożyła sobie życie? A może na odwrót i chcesz je ponownie wywrócić do góry nogami? Albo… - tutaj zrobił pauzę. Will, nie wiadomo czemu, przełknął głośno ślinę - …ona cię interesuje. Chcesz ją poznać.

To nie było pytanie. Doktor trafił w sedno.

Nagła fala odwagi, rozwiązała Grahamowi język. Wyłożył to, co od trzech lat w małym stopnie nie dawało mu spokoju w tej sprawie.

\- Wiem jakim typem jesteś, doktorze. Zabawy nastolatkami nie są w twoim stylu. Tego typu relacje dla seksu i pieniędzy prędzej obudzą twój niesmak niż zainteresowanie. A jednak mamy dowody i zeznania, że trzymałeś przy sobie jakąś nastolatkę. Ale to nie wszystko…nie powiedziałeś o niej nikomu, nie przedstawiałeś. Ukrywałeś ją, nie chciałeś aby się o niej dowiedziano. Nawet teraz, narysowałeś ją tak, aby nie było widać twarzy. Robiłeś to wszystko, aby jej nie znaleziono. Wiedziałeś, że istnieje ryzyko aresztowania i chciałeś ją trzymać od tego z daleka. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że po prostu zamierzałeś ją zabić, ale mogłeś to zrobić niezliczoną ilość razy, a nawet jeśli takie byłyby twoje zamiary, na pewno nie zabierałbyś jej do łóżka…Ty przez cały ten czas ją chronisz.

Lecter nic nie mówił, lecz widać było, że słucha uważnie.

\- Może być tylko jeden powód dla którego trzymałeś ją przy sobie. Po prostu…polubiłeś ją – w jego ustach to brzmiało jako coś niewiarygodnego – Przykuła twoje zainteresowanie.

Dalej cisza. Choć dyskomfort zaczął powracać pod wpływem tego obserwującego wzroku.

\- Ale z jakiegoś powodu…mi to nie wystarcza. Sympatia to za mało, abyś zrobił aż tyle.

\- Sądzisz, że gdybyś ją poznał, znalazłbyś odpowiedź? Na to czemu jest aż tak wyjątkowa?

\- Może…

\- Wiesz, że kiedy przyszedłeś przesłuchać mnie po raz pierwszy, moja dziewczynka chowała się w pokoju obok i podsłuchiwała naszą rozmowę? – Lecter uśmiechnął się, widząc szok na twarzy Willa, ale to mu nie wystarczało. Mógł to popchnąć dalej i zamierzał to zrobić zaraz.

\- Dlaczego… - wyrzucił z siebie Graham – Dlaczego trzymałeś ją aż tak blisko?

\- A dlaczego ty się ożeniłeś, Will? Nie zadawaj niepotrzebnych pytań.

Niby miał jakieś wewnętrzne przeświadczenie, że dr Lecter woli nie zniżać się do kłamstw, ale w to Graham nie potrafił uwierzyć i pewnie nawet nie chciał. Potwór, którego nikt nie potrafił zdiagnozować, zrozumieć czym był, nie był zdolny do uczuć w jego pojmowaniu.

\- A może… - ponownie doktor zabrał głos – To nie ciekawość tak tobą kieruję w znalezieniu jej? Przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu, w jaki sobie wmawiasz.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał były agent podejrzliwie.

\- Może to nie o nią się martwisz, a właśnie…jej się boisz? – Will drgnął nieznacznie – Przyznaj się. Nie wierzysz, że osoba, którą trzymałem przy sobie tak blisko, jest normalna. Chcesz się upewnić czy nie stanowi zagrożenia. Uważasz ją za anormalność, ponieważ spotykała się ze mną – w tym zdaniu kryła się notka groźby – Ktoś, kto dobrze mnie znał i się nie bał, musi stanowić patologię, co?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Ale tak uważasz w podświadomości. Nie oszukasz mnie, Will.

\- Wiedziała o twoich zbrodniach? – spytał, pomimo iż czuł się całkowicie rozszyfrowany.

\- Nie, choć myślę, że coś podejrzewała.

\- Nie wiesz, gdzie może być? – kuł żelazo póki gorące. Lecter się rozgadał, chciał z tego wyciągnąć jakieś wskazówki, lecz się przeliczył.

\- Nie wiem.

Jeśli wcześniej Will był w szoku, to teraz poziom jego zdumienia wzrósł dwukrotnie. Dr Lecter…nie wiedział?

\- Ale…ale…musisz mieć jakieś teorie. Znałeś ją, wiesz co mogła zrobić. Potrafisz to przewidzieć.

\- Mam ich kilka, ale za żadną nie poręczę. Moja dziewczynka nie jest tak przewidywalna. Jak raz myślę, że zrobi to, to mogę się mocno rozczarować. Choć nie zawsze, przyznam. Różnie bywa.

Will zaniepokoił się tym, że doktor wciąż używa wobec tej dziewczyny słowa „moja”, jakby to wciąż było aktualne. W dodatku znów brak wiary w jego słowa wziął górę.

\- Chociaż… - głos Lectera nieco zmienił ton. Doktor spojrzał na przeciwległą ścianę jego celi, a jego wzrok zdawał się patrzeć gdzieś w dal, gdzieś gdzie nikt nie jest w stanie dotrzeć poza nim -… mimo iż nie potrafię przewidzieć jej działań, to jednego jestem pewien.

Uniósł nieco podbródek, a jego uśmiech stał się bardziej szczery.

\- Gdziekolwiek ona jest…ona walczy.

Nic więcej Will Graham nie zdołał wyciągnąć. Zostawił doktora na godzinę, aby zapoznał się z aktami sprawy. Podczas tej przerwy doświadczył dość silnego rozdarcia.

Z jednej strony chciał odnaleźć tą niemalże już legendarną kochankę kanibala i upewnić się, że jest z nią w porządku i czy nie stanowi zagrożenia, ale z drugiej strony bał się tego, co mógł odnaleźć.

Ktoś, kto przykuł uwagę tego szaleńca…naprawdę chciał się dowiedzieć?

Pieprzyć to! Miał dość. Właśnie dlatego uciekł od tego całego gówna i teraz też ucieknie, kiedy tylko będzie mógł. Pomoże po cichu znaleźć tego zabójcę, a potem znów ucieknie na Florydę…do Molly. Wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze.

Po kolejnej rozmowie z Lecterem, doktor owszem nieco był pomocny, ale skończyło się na tym, że Will musiał niemal uciekać z budynku, tak bardzo roznosił go lęk i okrutne słowa, które bezbłędnie uderzały w jego czułe punkty.

„ _Złapałeś mnie, ponieważ jesteśmy podobni_ ”

Powinien być na to gotowy. Od początku przecież wiedział, że Lecter znajdzie sposób, aby zadać mu ból, nawet pomimo oddzielającej ich szklanej ściany…I udało mu się.

 

***

 

Clarice była w złym humorze. Niby wiedziała, że raczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie, ale jakoś nie mogła wyzbyć się nikłego uczucia nadziei, które spełzło na niczym.

\- I właśnie dzięki temu eksperymentowi, Skinner udowodnił, że wzmocnienie pełni istotną rolę w procesie…

Behawioryzm stał się ostatnio wiodącym nurtem w psychologii i z niej ostatnimi czasy było najwięcej wykładów. Clarice jednak nie bardzo zgadzała się z niektórymi twierdzeniami. Behawioryzm zniżył ludzi do rangi robotów i ignorował całe jego wewnętrzne przeżycia, które u niej pełniły bardzo ważną rolę.

Starała się ignorować wykład. O wiele bardziej wyczekiwała tych następnych. Uczęszczała na dwa rodzaje fakultetów, głównie kryminologię z psychologią. Te kierunki były wymagane, jeśli chodzi o akademię FBI w Quantico. Upewniła się już dawno jakie kryteria należy spełnić, aby zostać przyjętym.

\- Psst, Starling! – ktoś za nią syknął jej imię.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła swoją znajomą ze studiów, Ardelię Mapp.

\- Chodzą słuchy, że chodzisz z Dennisem Kingiem. To prawda?

Clarice uniosła brwi, wielce zdziwiona.

\- A kto to jest?

Ardelia zachichotała cicho pod nosem, aby wykładowca nie słyszał.

\- Wiedziałam, że kłamie, dupek jeden. Wciąż się przechwala, że z tobą chodzi. Coś zbyt niewiarygodne historyjki wymyśla. To ten wysoki, nieco rudawy mięśniak, co chodzi z nami na…

\- A, już wiem który – przypomniała sobie szybko – Rozpowiada historyjki mówisz…chyba muszę się z nim rozmówić – ton jej głosu nie wskazywał na to, że dziewczyna zamierza użyć perswazji, jeśli chodzi o to nieporozumienie.

\- Tylko nie uszkodź go za bardzo – ostrzegła Ardelia, ale nie mówiła zbyt poważnie – Nasza prymuska nie może zostać wyrzucona przez tego debila.

\- Jestem już przyzwyczajona. Takie rzeczy zdarzają mi się już od liceum. Czy to nastolatki, czy młodzi dorośli…wszyscy są tak samo dziecinni… i tak samo podatni na prawy sierpowy.

Ardelia znów zaśmiała się na ten komentarz, lecz tym razem wykładowca usłyszał je i obrzucił nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Do końca wykładu obie siedziały cicho.

Tak, odkąd Clarice zaczęła studia, wypruwała sobie żyły przy nauce, aby zostać jedną z najlepszych na roku. Włożyła w to tyle pracy, że ostatnio narodziła się w niej myśl, że może jednak warto spróbować…

Lecz niestety, w jej torbie leżała teraz zgnieciona kartka papieru, która oznajmiła jej decyzję dyrektora Szpitala dla Psychicznie Chorych Przestępców w Baltimore. Była to odmowa. Jej oceny nie wystarczyły. Pozycja zwykłej, ciekawej studentki nie była na tyle mocna, aby pozwolono jej odwiedzić szpital. Zwłaszcza, że wokół doktora stosowano specjalne środki ostrożności.

Niby od początku była nastawiona na odmowę, ale…i tak czuła rozczarowanie. Trzyletnia praca zdawała się na razie na nic. To wciąż było za mało.

„Potrzebuję więcej siły” – pomyślała, starając się zdusić jej zły nastrój, który tylko wzrósł przez nowiny koleżanki o plotkach, które roznosi jakiś nieznany jej kretyn. Potem się z nim policzy.

Po skończonym wykładzie, dziewczyny wyszły razem. Choć Clarice nie zależało na przyjaźniach, musiała się przed sobą przyznać, że Ardelię nie mogła nie obdarzyć sympatią.

\- Odrzucili twój wniosek? – spytała Ardelia.

\- Tak – przyznała z gorzką nutą w głosie.

\- Może to i lepiej. Ja bym nie chciała widzieć się z tym psycholem twarzą w twarz.

Clarice wiedziała od dawna, że potrzebuje dobrej przykrywki i powinna ukrywać jak najmniej faktów, aby nigdy jej nie wytknięto jakiegoś kłamstwa. Musiała być wiarygodna. Właśnie dlatego, praktycznie od początku studiów, nie ukrywała przed innymi, że chce studiować przypadki seryjnych morderców i oni leżą głównie w jej zainteresowaniach.

Dzięki temu dla wszystkich było wiadomo nie tylko, że jest w głównej dziesiątce najlepszych studentów, ale również to, co stanowi główny przedmiot jej studiów. To stanowiło idealną wymówkę. Dzięki temu nikt się nie dziwił, kiedy próbowała w ramach „badań”, dostać pozwolenie na widzenie się z Hannibalem Lecterem. A jej wysokie oceny zapewniły jej niezłą pozycję. Dodatkowo fakt, że znano jej zainteresowania mógł nieświadome nakłonić ludzi, aby jej pomogli gdyby usłyszeli o jakieś okazji lub dowiedzieli się czegoś i podzielili się z nią tą wiedzą. Oczywiście uważała, aby nie studiować jedynie przypadku Lectera, taka wybiórczość wzbudziłaby podejrzenia. Musiała być bardzo ostrożna w swoich działaniach.

Lecz najwidoczniej, ani status prymuski, ani prowadzone od lat badania nie wystarczały na dostanie się do doktora.

\- Ten psychol mógłby mi pomóc w mojej pracy – w myślach zaczęła się czuć winna, że tak powiedziała, ale nie miała wyboru. To były pozory. Wpatrywała się w swój srebrno-czerwony pierścionek, wykrzykując w głowie słowa przeprosin.

\- Widzisz, w tym świecie wiedza nie wystarczy. Pewnie trzeba mieć też znajomości.

Clarice drgnęła, lekko zaskoczona.

\- Możesz…mieć rację, Ardelia.

To mogło być to. Powszechnie, podświadomie niektórzy wiedzieli, że seryjne morderstwa to jej główny rodzaj zainteresowań w temacie kryminologii. Zdobyła wysokie oceny i było niemal pewne, że przyjmą ją do akademii. Ale nawet jak już będzie się uczyć na agenta FBI, to wciąż może być za mało. Znajomości to jedyne czego jej brakowało, aby pozwolono jej na widzenie doktora. Ktoś musi ją zarekomendować.

\- Będę musiała nad tym pomyśleć – przyznała na głos, a w myślach dodała.

„Celowa manipulacja…jeszcze tego nigdy nie robiłam. Rozpowszechnianie fałszywego wizerunku owszem, ale wkupienie się w czyjeś łaski jeszcze nie…Ale muszę spróbować. To może być ostatnia nadzieja. Cierpliwości, nie śpiesz się. Osiągnę swój cel, choćby nie wiem co”

„ _Mój mały wojownik”_

Ten doktor w jej głowie nigdy się za daleko nie oddalał. Dzięki temu głosowi, który sam odzywał się w jej głowie, miała miłe uczucie, że nie jest sama. I wciąż napędzało ją to do działania.

Fałszywa reputacja nie wystarczy? Pozory to za mało? A więc sięgnie po więcej.

 

***

 

\- Ej ty, pedale!

Jedenastoletni Alex odwrócił się za siebie. Trzech starszych gostków patrzyło na niego zaczepnie.

\- Do mnie mówicie? – odpowiedział nieco za spokojnie.

\- Do ciebie, transie.

Takie przezwiska ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej się pojawiały. Wszystko przez to, że Alex z wiekiem wcale nie tracił na urodzie. Wciąż był za ładny jak na chłopaka, a w dodatku zaczął zapuszczać włosy, przez co raz czy dwa wzięto go za dziewczynkę. Zapuszczał je jednak tylko po to, aby wesprzeć Victora, który także nie ścinał włosów i miał je o wiele za długie. Chciał mu w tym otrzymać towarzystwa, aby nie był sam.

\- Nie mam czasu. Jestem umówiony z przyjaciółmi.

\- Co, chcesz uciec do swoich napakowanych kumpli? Jak nie ma obok tych dwóch wielkich gnojków, to nie ma kto cię bronić? Ciekawe co robisz, żeby się z tobą zadawali? Obciągasz im obu?

„Damien i Al zabiliby cię jakby to usłyszeli” – pomyślał Alex, a głośno powiedział.

\- Czemu pytasz? Też chcesz specjalny serwis?

\- Co ty pieprzysz pedale…

Nagle gdzieś zza pleców tej trójki, rozbrzmiał dziewczęcy głos.

\- Mówią, że ci co najbardziej obrażają wszystkich takimi zwrotami, sami mają ciągoty w stronę tej samej płci i chcą to wyprzeć poprzez agresję.

Trójka obróciła się do tyłu i zobaczyła śliczną dwunastolatkę. Uśmiechała się szyderczo w ich stronę, podczas gdy wiatr rozwiał jej czarne włosy. Oczywiście grupka bardziej niż się przejąć, wolała ordynarnie zacząć się gapić na jej odsłonięte nogi. Lynn nosiła dość krótką, czarną spódniczkę. Właściwie im lat jej przybywało, tym bardziej odsłaniała ciało. Mogło to być pewne sprzężenie zwrotne co do przeżytego przed laty gwałtu.

\- Niunia, nie wtrącaj się.

\- Lynn, sam się tym zajmę – oznajmił Alex pewnie, ale zaraz dodał – Jesteś sama? Reszta jeszcze nie dotarła?

\- Ależ jesteśmy.

Niczym spod ziemi, z różnych kierunków zaczęły schodzić się kolejne nastolatki, idealnie okrążając grupkę napastników. Czternastoletni bracia byli jeszcze bardziej wyrośnięci i przerażający niż trzy lata wcześniej. Można było ich pomylić z licealistami. Irene najmniej urosła, ale nieco też wyładniała, choć wciąż ustępowała urodzie swojej koleżance. Jednakże jeszcze mniej zmian było widać w Victorze, ponieważ jego fryzura nic a nic się nie zmieniła. Długie włosy i grzywka ciągle przysłaniały twarz.

\- I…I co?! – krzyknął jeden z rozwydrzonych nastolatków, zaczynając się nieco denerwować – Tacy z was tchórze?! Myślicie, że skoro macie przewagę liczebną, to macie z nami szansę?! – pomimo tych odważnych słów cała trójka zaczęła nieco niespokojnie rozglądać się na boki, szukając ratunku. Byli jednak sami w tym dobrze zalesionym parku, w dodatku wieczorem. A cała szóstka otoczyła ich całkowicie.

\- Nie ma żadnej przewagi – powiedział Al, wyszczerzając zęby – Nie będziemy się mieszać, jeśli będziecie bić się fair. Alex sam to załatwi, jak sam to ujął.

Grupka nie za bardzo im uwierzyła, ale szybko zmieniła zdanie, gdy ta piątka wyszła z kręgu i odsunęła się na bok, zostawiając kolegę samego naprzeciw nich.

\- Dobra, załatwmy tego pięknisia.

Przywódca rzucił się pierwszy. Zdumiał się, kiedy jego cios nie trafił w cel. Alex zrobił unik i sam uderzył go w bark. Pozostała dwójka dołączyła, ale nic to nie zmieniło. Alex był o wiele od nich szybszy i zwinniejszy. Unikał każdej pięści. Co prawda jego ciosy były trochę słabsze, ale ilość nadrabiała jakość. Wystarczyło kilka minut, aby dwójka już leżała na ziemi, a przywódca ledwo się trzymał na nogach.

\- Ty skur… - jeden z leżących na ziemi podniósł się i chwycił leżący na ziemi kij, aby załatwić to raz na zawsze i zabiec przegranej przyjaciela. Lecz nie zdążył nawet się zbliżyć do Alexa. Otrzymał od tyłu o wiele silniejszy cios.

\- Zagrałeś nieczysto – to był Victor. Przycisnął go stopą do ziemi, i to samo zrobił Al wobec trzeciego chłopaka.

Tymczasem Alex wykręcał już liderowi ramię do tyłu i przyciskał go kolanem do ziemi.

\- Puszczaj! To boli! – zawył głośno.

\- Przeproś!

\- Odpieprz się!

\- Powiedziałem przeproś – wykręcił ramię jeszcze mocniej, przez co rozległo się kolejne wycie z bólu. Chłopakowi zaczęły cieknąć łzy. Bolało jak cholera, a jeszcze tylko trochę, a ten gość złamie mu rękę. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało…wystarczy, że wygnie jeszcze odrobinę…

\- Przepraszam! – krzyknął przez łzy.

\- Powiedz, że jesteś spasionym, głupim prosiakiem i sam jesteś pedałem.

\- Jestem pedałem i spasionym, głupim prosiakiem!

Alex puścił ramię przeciwnika. Tyle mu wystarczyło. Machnął ręką w stronę kolegów.

\- Chodźmy stąd, już skończyłem.

Szóstka przyjaciół odeszła, pozostawiając pobitą trójkę na ziemi.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, że im bardziej lata lecą, tym więcej mamy takich sytuacji? – zaczął Damien.

\- Głupota ludzka rośnie z wiekiem – zadecydowała Irene.

\- Przyzwyczailiśmy się już, że się nas czepiają – powiedział Victor – Przyznajmy szczerze, rzucamy się w oczy. Nic dziwnego, że przyciągamy prześladowców.

\- Tego już raczej nie zmienimy. I dobrze, osobiście nigdy mi się to nie znudzi – Al jak zwykle uśmiechał się w dziwnie psychopatyczny sposób. Jego brat natomiast wolał zachować pozory i wyglądać bardziej cywilizowanie.

\- Wiem o czym mówisz – jego uśmiech był bardziej ludzki, lecz co z tego, skoro obaj byli tak duzi jak na czternastolatków, że i tak wzbudzali strach gdziekolwiek się pojawili.

\- Może sobie darujemy ten trening, skoro już skopaliśmy komuś tyłek? – podsunęła Irene – Co ty na to, Lynn?

\- Przecież tylko Alex ćwiczył. My nie zrobiliśmy nic.

Zwykle spotykali się tu w większość wieczorów, aby w sekrecie uczyć się od braci jak się bić i ćwiczyli, aby nabrać siły. Dzięki tym treningom, każdy nauczył się tyle, że mogli całkiem nieźle bronić się przed takimi rówieśnikami, a może i dorosłymi (jeśli chodzi o bliźniaków to na pewno). Nawet Alex, jak było widać, wyrósł nieco z bycia najsłabszym mazgajem w grupie.

\- Oj nie zaszkodzi raz na jakiś czas – powiedział Alex – I tak nikomu się nie chce. Porobimy dziś coś innego, proszę Lynn.

Dziewczynka zastanawiała się chwilkę, ale w końcu ugięła się pod proszącym spojrzeniem piątki przyjaciół.

\- No dobra. W sumie też mi starczy wrażeń. Zróbmy coś normalnego. Może pizza?

\- Za! – odkrzyknęli wszyscy, lecz zanim Lynn zdążyła choćby zrobić krok w stronę wyjścia z parku, Damien zagrodził jej drogę.

\- Co jest? – spytała zaskoczona.

\- Ja i Al przegraliśmy wczoraj zakład z chłopakami i przez to musimy teraz zebrać całą odwagę i zrobić z siebie idiotów.

\- Ty i Al… – dziewczynka spojrzała do tyłu i zobaczyła, że drugi brat także zagrodził drogę Irene i stał przed nią. Victor i Alex stali z boku i uśmiechali się złośliwie. Co tu się działo?

\- W pewnym sensie dostarczyli nam wymówki, żeby wreszcie to zrobić. Gdyby nie zakład, odłożylibyśmy pewnie to na kolejny rok, a tak to trzeba zrobić z siebie kretyna nieco szybciej – rzekł Al, nie odrywając wzroku od tak samo zaskoczonej jak jej przyjaciółka, Irene.

\- O co wam chodzi?

\- Już mówimy. Alex, Victor, jesteście świadkami.

Bracia naraz wzięli głęboki oddech, chcąc się uspokoić. Od dawna wiedzieli, że kiedyś odważą się na ten moment.

\- Irene… - zaczął Al.

\- Lynn… - zaczął Damien i razem z bratem dokończyli resztę zdania, dokładnie tak samo i niemalże jednocześnie.

\- Lubię cię bardziej niż przyjaciółkę. Chcesz ze mną chodzić?

Na moment wstrzymano oddech. Victor i Alex z napięciem obserwowali scenę dwóch wyznań. Bliźniacy chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu czuli się nerwowo, czekając na odpowiedź. Dziewczynki natomiast były bardziej niż zdziwione. Wpatrywały się w chłopaków szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Pierwsza odzyskała równowagę Irene. Szybko powróciła jej poważna i nic nie wyrażająca ekspresja. Jej odpowiedź była krótka, prosta i wypruta z emocji.

\- Ok – tylko tyle, ale wystarczyło, aby chłopakowi wrócił oddech. Właśnie za to tak bardzo ją lubił. Od dawna…

A więc Al i Irene zostali parą. Zostali tylko…

Wzrok czwórki odwrócił się w stronę Lynn, która wciąż nie wyszła z oszołomienia.

\- Mówisz serio? – wykrztusiła.

\- Myślisz, że inaczej zrobiłbym z siebie idiotę na oczach reszty? Tak, mówię serio! Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną, Lynn?

Dziewczynka udała wahanie nieudolnie, ponieważ się uśmiechała.

\- A dlaczego by nie! – wykrzyknęła w końcu. Jej reakcja już z całą pewnością była bardziej radosna. Skacząc z ekscytacji, sama rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję.

Kilka minut później szli już przez park. Dwie nowo upieczone nastoletnie pary szły przodem, trzymając się za ręce. Victor i Alex szli nieco z tyłu, aby dać tamtym przestrzeń.

\- Ale się dobrali… - powiedział Alex.

\- Cóż, może to i bracia bliźniacy, ale gust to mają kompletnie odwrotny.

\- Racja – chłopiec zaśmiał się cicho, aby po chwili zmarkotnieć przez następną myśl.

\- Co jest? – spytał Victor.

\- Przez to, że tak wyglądam…każdy przezywa mnie pedałem. Tyle, że ja…sam już nic nie wiem…to naprawdę takie złe? Sam tak myślę, ale… - wyglądał, jakby chciał się rozpłakać. Pomimo nabrania siły, Alex wciąż był tym najwrażliwszym i delikatnym w paczce. Jego reakcja mogła się wziąć stąd co przeżył przed laty. Wspomnienia tego gwałtu w toalecie przez nauczyciela, wciąż żywo prześladowały go w koszmarach.

\- Nie uważam, że bycie homo to coś złego – odpowiedź Victora zaskoczyła chłopca. Myślał, że będą podzielać tę samą opinią, skoro przeżyli podobne traumy. Przecież jego molestował własny ojciec. Dlatego nie potrafił odkryć twarzy przed ludźmi.

\- Jak to?

\- Proste. Miłość to miłość. Niania mówiła mi kiedyś, że to uczucie łączy ludzi. Nigdy nie zapomniałem. Co różnica, czy łączy mężczyznę i kobietę, dwóch facetów, czy dwie kobiety? To jedno i to samo uczucie. A to z kim ktoś chce być to tylko i wyłącznie jego własna sprawa. Nie bazujmy na tym co my… - nie dokończył - …bo to na pewno nie była miłość.

Alex poczuł się nagle zaskakująco lekko. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, uniósł dłoń i niespodziewanie podniósł grzywkę chłopaka. Zobaczył jego twarz i zaskoczone spojrzenie zielonych oczu.

\- Co…co robisz? – był mniej zbulwersowany niż sądził. Pewnie przez to, że to nie obcy zobaczył jego twarz.

-  A pomyślałem, że chciałbym cię zobaczyć – Alex uśmiechnął się promiennie. Resztę drogi pokonali w dobrych nastrojach.

W tym czasie trzynastoletni Victor zastanawiał się ile jeszcze powinien czekać zanim jego przyjaciel nieco podrośnie i wówczas sam, przez „zakład”, wyłoży Alexowi swoje uczucia.

 

***

 

„Zębowa wróżka”, czy raczej teraz już „Czerwony smok” napisał list do Lectera. Ten odpowiedział mu szyfrem. Śledczy to wychwycili go i odkryli, że doktor w jakiś sposób zdobył adres Willa Grahama i przekazał go zabójcy z poleceniem, aby zabił wszystkich mieszkańców.

Rodzinę Willa udało się przenieść na czas. Teraz Graham nie mógł się wycofać ze śledztwa, a musiał uczestniczyć w nim pełna parą, albo już zawsze będzie w niebezpieczeństwie.

Podpucha z dziennikarzem, który kiedyś sfotografował Willa na szpitalnym łóżku, a także niedawno wychodzącego ze spotkania z Lecterem, zginął zabity przez „Czerwonego smoka”.

Wiele się wydarzyło. Czy to przez wskazówki doktora, czy to przez sposób myślenie Willa (pewnie mieszanka obydwu) nasunął się wniosek, że morderca wybiera ofiary i planuje ataki, opierając się o ich rodzinne filmy, do których miał dostęp…ponieważ pracował w firmie, która montowała takie filmy na zamówienie.

Jego dane szybko wyszły. Mordercą był Francis Dolarhyde.

Szybko nie było co do tego wątpliwości, ponieważ kiedy pojechano go aresztować jego dom stał w płomieniach, a jego niewidoma dziewczyna wyszła z tego budynku w ciężkim szoku, krzycząc że Dolarhyde się zastrzelił.

Po tym wszystkim Will kilka razy z nią rozmawiał. Miał przed sobą dziewczynę seryjnego mordercy i wciąż zastanawiał się, czy dziewczyna Lectera także reagowała w ten sam sposób i czy naprawdę nie było sposobu by ją namierzyć.

Jego stosunki z Molly się zepsuły i wiedział o tym. Nie wybaczyła mu, że złamał obietnicę i zaangażował się w sprawę. Nawet pokazanie jej zdjęcia rodziny, która miała zostać zabita jako następna nie zmieniła jej podejścia. Wciąż uważała, że swoim podejściem jej mąż zmierza do autodestrukcji…I okazało się, że nie bardzo się myliła.

Francis Dolarhyde żył. Sfabrykował swoją śmierć paląc czyjeś zwłoki i oszukując niewidomą kobietę. Śledczy dowiedzieli się o tym za późno.

Czerwony smok pamiętał polecenie od doktora Lectera…oraz adres Willa. Zaatakował rodzinę w środku nocy. Krótko streszczając to wydarzenie, Molly i Willy wyszli bez szwanku, Dolarhyde zginął od postrzałów, a Will…

Will Graham ponownie trafił do szpitala. Cała jego twarz została mocno i głęboko pocięta. Blizny miały mu pozostać na całe życie. U Molly natomiast czara się przelała i postanowiła odejść od męża. To wszystko to było za dużo.

Kiedy Will wyszedł ze szpitala jego twarz wyglądała jak z obrazu Picassa. Wziąwszy rozwód zaszył się ponownie na Florydzie, ale tym razem zajęcie, któremu poświęcał najwięcej czasu, było piciem na umór. Stoczył się…nie miał już siły stawiać czoła lękowi.

Żegnaj normalna buźko…żegnaj Molly i Willy…żegnaj pieprzone FBI i wszystko co się z tym wiąże…żegnajcie podejrzenia i hipotezy…Witaj butelko whisky.

 

***

 

Dr Lecter z uśmiechem wpatrywał się w luźne kartki gazety. Żałował nieco, że nie zdołano zrobić zdjęć. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć jak wygląda teraz twarz Willa i jak bardzo szpetnie teraz wygląda.

Co prawda od tego numeru z adresem Willa, Chilton zabrał mu pocztę, książki i nawet sedes, ale doktor i tak zdołał zdobyć gazetę okrężną drogą dzięki pielęgniarzowi. Barney przemycił mu egzemplarz.

Naprawdę satysfakcjonujący okazał się fakt, że zdołał się zemścić na Willu, wciąż przebywając w celi. Nie musiał za bardzo nic robić. Wystarczył mały podstęp z telefonem i zmanipulowanie kilkoma słowami mordercy i już… Graham dostał na co zasłużył. Nie musiał być martwy, aby Lecter był zadowolony. Były agent był zbyt interesujący, aby usunąć go z tego świata, a jednocześnie nie powinno się go zostawiać bez kary. Skorzystał więc z pierwszej okazji.

Wstał od stołu i spojrzał na rysunek, który tylko on wiedział, że przedstawia Clarice. Przypomniał sobie o liście, który wysłał Willowi, aby jeszcze bardziej go pogrążyć…czuł żal, że nie mógł napisać do Clarice.

Powód był prosty…nie wiedział gdzie ona jest. Gdy umieszczono go tu i udostępniono dostęp do poczty, rok szkolny był już skończony, więc najpewniej jego dziewczynki nie było już w sierocińcu i urwała z nimi wszelki kontakt, skoro nienawidziła tego miejsca. Ona w sumie mogła napisać, ale pewnie bała się, że poczta do niego jest sprawdzana (i w sumie teraz już na pewno była). Więc nie ryzykowała…

Przynajmniej na to miał nadzieję Hannibal.

Od trzech lat zastanawiał się co ona teraz robi. Znienawidziła go?...A może nie? Naprawdę nie mógł odgadnąć, ani przewidzieć na sto procent. Jedyną pewną rzeczą była walka. Jego Clarice była stworzona do walki.

Podszedł i położył się do łóżka i wyjął z małej skrytki w materacu jakiś przedmiot i zaczął nim suwać w tę i z powrotem po metalowej ramie łóżka.

Był to własnoręcznie zrobiony…klucz.

Odkąd Lectera uwięziono jedynie dwa razy naruszono zasady związane z bezpieczeństwem (które stały się bardzo surowe jakiś rok po uwięzieniu, gdy zaatakował pielęgniarkę). W obu przypadkach dyżuru nie pełnił Barney. Pielęgniarz nie dopuściłby do takich zaniedbań, podświadomie czuł czym jest Lecter i zawsze był skrupulatny w swoich obowiązkach.

Lecz szczęście sprzyjało. W ręce doktora trafił długopis i agrafka. Obudowa długopisu trafiła do klozetu, ale reszta została przemieniona w zgrabny klucz do kajdanek. Choć jeszcze nie całkiem był gotowy. Hannibal ostrzył i szlifował go od miesiąca, każdej nocy. Wśród krzyków i zawodzeń innych więźniów, nikt nigdy tego nie usłyszał i nie nakrył go. W ciągu kilku miesięcy takiej pracy, klucz powinien być gotowy.

Doktor zrobił go, ponieważ miał okazję oraz…bo zawsze mógł się przydać.  Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdarzy się okazja…nie zawaha się użyć klucza, był tego pewien. Zdobycie wolności wciąż było możliwe, trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Klucz do kajdanek jedynie pomoże przypadkowi.

Szlifując tak klucz, Lecter zanurzał się w swoim pałacu pamięci, aby zabić ten czas. Miał tam specjalną komnatę, w której mógł odwiedzać swoją małą wojowniczkę. Jedynie w ten sposób mógł się z nią spotkać. Może i to nędzny substytut…ale tylko tak mógł znów ją zobaczyć, a nawet poczuć. Jego pamięć była doskonała. Pamiętał jego zapach, wygląd i dotyk…wszystko…

Towarzyszyła mu bardzo często…

Żałował, że nie może zmienić obrazu. Jego Clarice miała już przecież 21 lat, a on znał jedynie jej osiemnastoletnią wersję…

\- Więc to właśnie oznacza słowo… „tęsknić”.

Niemalże zapomniał co to tęsknota, lecz tu znów niestety to sobie przypomniał.

 

***

 

Clarice uśmiechnęła się z niejaką satysfakcją. Ona również czytała tą samą gazetę co Lecter. Z uwagą od dawna śledziła sprawę „Czerwonego smoka”. Wiadomość o tym jak skończył były agent Will Graham wprawiła ją nie w współczucie, a w dobry humor.

\- Jesteś wciąż niesamowity, doktorze.

Właśnie tak kończą ci co zadzierają z Lecterem. Ten człowieka nawet zza krat jest niebezpieczny.

Nowa fala tęsknoty ją zalała. Chciała go zobaczyć teraz, zaraz, powiedzieć, że wciąż go kocha i akceptuje to kim jest, a nawet to kim ona sama jest, razem z nim cieszyć się z zemsty, ale…nie mogła jeszcze prze długi czas.

Usłyszała kroki w korytarzu, przy którego końcu stała. Szybko złożyła gazetę i schowała do torby. Nadszedł czas na przedstawienie.

Jack Crowford, skończywszy gościnny wykład na uniwersytecie, właśnie zmierzał do wyjścia. Powiedzieć, że był załamany tym co przez niego przeżywał Graham, było niedopowiedzeniem roku. Czuł się winny, ale skrzętnie to ukrywał za maską powagi. Przyjął nawet zaproszenie na ten wykład, aby zająć czymś myśli.

Wychodził właśnie z korytarza, gdy ktoś szybko zagrodził mu drogę i oboje wpadli na siebie. Śpiesząca się osoba upuściła torbę i kilka rzeczy się wysypało.

\- Och przepraszam – powiedziała dziewczyna, z mocnym poczuciem winy.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Pomogę Pani to pozbierać.

Kiedy Crowford ukucnął, aby pomóc dziewczynie, mógł się jej przyjrzeć. Bardzo ładna, młoda osoba. Skoncentrowana na swoim zadaniu ledwo zwróciła uwagę na niego. Dopiero , gdy wszystko pozbierali, kobieta spojrzała na niego i rzekła, mile zaskoczona.

\- To Pan prowadził ten wykład. Pan Jack Crowford, zgadza się?

\- Tak, rzeczywiście…Była Pani na wykładzie?

\- Nie mogłam nie przyjść. Skoro sama złożyłam papiery do akademii FBI, wręcz moim obowiązkiem było przyjść posłuchać pańskiej mowy. Była bardzo zajmująca, zwłaszcza ta część o behawiorystycznych metodach śledczych. Podział na przestępców zorganizowanych i niezorganizowanych jest jednak zbyt prosty, nie sądzi Pan?

\- Możliwe, może kiedyś ktoś wyjdzie z lepszą teorią. Może nawet dr Bloom… - Crowoford nie okazał tego, ale poczuł sympatię z miejsca. Młoda osoba była nie tylko mądra i uprzejma, ale także zachowywała odpowiedni dystans, a jej uprzejmość nie robiła z niej osoby natarczywej – Pani imię…? – zapytał wielce ciekaw.

\- Clarice Starling – wyciągnęła rękę na powitanie – Miło mi poznać.

\- Wzajemnie, panno Starling – uścisnął jej dłoń. Zapisał sobie w głowie, aby przejrzeć listę kandydatów do akademii i zobaczyć czy nazwisko Starling rzeczywiście tam figuruje.

\- Och, proszę mi wybaczyć, ale śpieszę się na następne zajęcia. Do zobaczenia, panie Crowford. Może miniemy się kiedyś w Quantico.

Kiedy tego samego dnia Jack sprawdzał ową listę rzeczywiście znalazł dane tej dziewczyny. Będzie trzeba ją obserwować, jej wyniki są bardzo obiecujące. Szkoda by było zmarnować jej potencjał. Może spróbować pomóc…może wyszkoliwszy nową protegowaną zapomni o swoim poczuciu winy…może tym razem tego nie spieprzy.

Tymczasem, gdy tylko Clarice odwróciła się tyłem do mężczyzny i odeszła, jej uśmiech poszerzył się i nie wydawał się już taki uprzejmy.

Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Zrobiła dobre wrażenie, a facet ją zapamięta. Na razie tylko tyle było jej trzeba. Pewnego dnia Crowford stanie się jej przepustką do spotkania z dr Lecterem, już ona o to zadba.

Wystarczy nie przesadzać i zgrabnie manipulować teraźniejszością. Będzie miała wszystko, wysokie wyniki, pretekst i znajomości. Trzy części klucza, które pozwolą jej ponownie ujrzeć Hannibala.

Niedługo później, pod koniec roku akademickiego, Clarice otrzymała list zatwierdzający z Quantico. Została przyjęta do akademii. Zresztą Mapp także.

\- Doskonale, jestem o krok bliżej. Jeszcze tylko trochę i go zobaczę. Nie poddam się wpół drogi. Jestem już blisko…

\- _Jak myślisz, Clarice… - dr Lecter, jego wewnętrzna reprezentacja, mieszkająca w jej pałacu pamięci, doszedł do głosu. Całkiem często to robił, jakbym podświadomość podsuwała jej go, gdy go potrzebowała - …czy uczęszczając do akademii, to ty wchodzisz do jaskini lwa, czy może to oni wpuścili lwicę do swojego bezbronnego stada?_

_\- A jak sądzisz, doktorze? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, uśmiechając się zagadkowo i jednocześnie ściskając jego dłoń._

_\- Uważam, że… - odwzajemnił uśmiech, który wyglądał o wiele bardziej groźnie niż jej własny - …prawdziwa jest zdecydowanie druga opcja._

_\- Potrzebuję siły…Muszę i będę walczyć dalej. Aż do dnia, w którym cię wyciągnę stamtąd. Zrobię to…razem nam się uda._

_\- I dasz radę, najdroższa. Uda nam się…Wystarczy odrobina cierpliwości. Pamiętaj…czekam na ciebie. Przyjdź do mnie…czekam…_


	12. Czekajcie, a spotka was nagroda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latka lecą...Czy praca się opłaci?

Kolejne trzy odgłosy wystrzałów.

Ostatnie trzy precyzyjnie wymierzone strzały wprost w tarczę strzelniczą. Clarice zdjęła ochraniacze na uszy i czekała na werdykt. Brigham poszedł i sprawdził jej tarczę. Gdy z powrotem odwracał się do niej, jego kciuk był uniesiony do góry.

\- Doskonale Starling. Lepszy wynik niż ostatnio. Ćwiczyłaś widzę.

\- Trochę – przyznała skromnie.

\- A teraz wy mi odpowiedzcie, czemu jej wynik był taki dobry?

Brigham skierował to pytanie do reszty grupy młodych ludzi, stojących za plecami Starling. Nikt się nie odezwał.

\- To ja wam odpowiem – rzekł ich nauczyciel – Ponieważ Starling ćwiczy obie ręce. Rozumiecie? Obie! Nie strzela jedynie ręką dominującą, a lewą również. Dzięki temu jej zsumowany wynik bije was na głowę. Bierzcie z niej przykład. Koniec zajęć.

Brigham machnął ręką po tej przemowie i zgodnie z poleceniem wszyscy uczniowie się rozeszli. Lekcja strzelania dobiegła końca. To były jedne z ulubionych lekcji Clarice. Ponieważ wiedziała, że akurat ta umiejętność będzie jej przydatna do końca życia. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, co planowała.

\- Świetnie ci poszło, mała – to była Ardelia. Właśnie do niej podbiegała – Jak zwykle zresztą. John Brigham nic tylko cię chwali i chwali.

\- Po prostu dużo ćwiczę.

\- Zawsze tak odpowiadasz. To co, idziemy pobiegać?

\- Jasne.

Już od kilku lat Clarice uczęszczała do Akademii. Ardelia Mapp dostała się tu razem z nią i obecnie były tu współlokatorkami. Dziś umówiły się, że po zajęciach pójdą pobiegać. Rzadko to robiły razem, zwykle Starling wolała to robić sama, najlepiej rano.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczęła niepewnie Mapp, biegnąc tuż przy jej boku - …ze znajomymi zbieramy ludzi na grupową randkę – jeszcze zanim Clarice zdążyła spanikować, Ardelia dodała – Dobrze zrobiłam mówiąc, że cię nie będzie?

Dziewczyna odetchnęła w duchu z ulgą.

\- Tak, dobrze zrobiłaś. Dziękuję.

Mapp już się nie odezwała, ale widać było, że coś ją gryzie.

Godzinę później, gdy były już po kolacji, a Clarice wyszła spod prysznica, temat powrócił.

\- Słuchaj, Clarice. Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – głos Ardelii zdradzał niepewność. Jej przyjaciółka siedziała na skraju swojego łóżka, a jej włosy zaczynała już wysychać. Wykąpała się pierwsza. Ponieważ zwróciła się do niej po imieniu, oznaczało to, że pyta serio.

\- Oczywiście – odrzekła wycierając włosy ręcznikiem i siadając na swoim łóżku, mieszczącym się naprzeciwko łóżka Mapp. Miały dla siebie tylko to jedno pomieszczenie i łazienkę, którą dzieliły z dziewczynami z sąsiedniego pokoju. Bardzo niewiele ich tu było.

\- Znamy się już parę lat, co nie?

\- No, od pierwszego roku studiów.

Clarice była zaskoczona tym jak bardzo polubiła Ardelię. Była chyba tak naprawdę jej pierwszą przyjaciółką jaką kiedykolwiek miała. Czasem czuła się przez to winna…ponieważ nie pozwoliła nigdy, aby Mapp ją poznała. _Naprawdę_ ją poznała…

\- No właśnie – podjęła rozmówczyni – I przez ten cały czas nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś kogoś miała. I nie wmawiaj mi, że nie było okazji! Było i to sporo. Sama widziałam ilu gościom wpadłaś w oko, i nie wszyscy byli dupkami. Każdego spławiałaś, albo nie zwracałaś na niego uwagi. Dlaczego? Możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- To takie dziwne, że nie interesują mnie randki? – kupowała sobie czas, aby wymyśleć jak uciec z grząskiego gruntu.

\- Z początku nie, ale przez tak cholernie długi okres czasu jaki się znamy…tak to dziwne.

\- Cóż…widzisz to nie tak, że jestem w tym zielona. W liceum… - aby nie skłamać po prostu urwała zdanie w tym miejscu i rzuciła sugestywne spojrzenie, dając do zrozumienia o co jej chodzi.

\- Czyli to nie tak, że nie kręcą cię faceci?

\- Nie – zaśmiała się cicho, z domysłów Mapp.

\- No to dlaczego odkąd się znamy, nigdy nie miałaś faceta?

\- Cóż… - już wymyśliła na to odpowiedź. Rozczesując włosy i patrząc na nią pewnie odparła - …powiedzmy, że nie schodzę poziomem niżej niż byłam. Nie zejdę poniżej standardów, które miałam.

\- To z kim ty byłaś w liceum? Z księciem jakimiś, czy co? – rozmówczyni wyglądała jednak, jakby była pod wrażeniem odpowiedzi przyjaciółki.

„Z najbardziej fascynującym na świecie seryjnym mordercą” – pomyślała Clarice. Nie odpowiedziała, wolała nie kłamać kiedy nie musiała.

Nieco zmarkotniała i było to widać. To przez to, że Mapp użyła słowa „byłaś”, jakby to już nie było aktualne. Oczywiście było tak z jej punktu widzenia, ale Clarice wciąż uważała, że ona i doktor są razem. No bo w końcu…nigdy się nie rozstali. Rozdzielono ich siłą w samym, nazwijmy to, środku. Nie mieli nawet okazji porozmawiać. Ich ostatni fizyczny kontakt był podczas ich ostatniej nocy, a potem jedynie udało im się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy, gdy go aresztowali. A później przez ten cały czas nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu. Nie było na to bezpiecznego sposobu.

Clarice szybko zdjęła z szafki nocnej swój pierścionek i założyła go z powrotem na palec. Zdejmowała go zawsze jedynie na czas kąpieli. Poza tym się z nim nie rozstawała, nawet do snu. Zawsze gdy go czuła lub po prostu na niego patrzyła, czuła jak wracają jej siły i determinacja. Teraz też okrutne wspomnienie ich ostatniego kontaktu zostało odegnane. Do dziś czuła ból na samo wspomnienie. Mógłby ktoś pomyśleć, że czas zatarł siłę jej uczucia lub zmniejszył jej chęć, by osiągnąć swój cel, lecz tak nie było. Starling dbała o to, aby jej wspomnienia nie zatarły się, wracała do nich praktycznie każdej nocy, w pałacu pamięci. Dzięki temu nic się w niej nie zmieniało. Żałowała jedynie, że widzi obraz dawnego doktora i nie jest w stanie dowiedzieć się jak wygląda obecnie.

\- Lubisz ten pierścionek, co nie? – Ardelia celowo zeszła z tematu. Nie chciała bardziej naciskać, skoro Clarice nie paliła się do rozmowy.

\- Bardzo…To cenna pamiątka.

O niczym więcej ważnym nie rozmawiały. Poszły spać, od rana znów miały zajęcia.

W akademii FBI Clarice odnajdywała się bardzo dobrze. Okazało się, że rzeczywiście się do tego nadawała. Choć faktycznie, im więcej klas zaliczała, tym częściej spotykała się z niechęcią ze strony starszych. Zupełnie jakby bali się konkurencji…w dodatku kobiecej. Kobiet było tu tyle co kot napłakał. Niesamowite jak słowa Lectera sprzed lat znajdowały już tak szybko potwierdzenie. Oczywiście, że miał rację.

Jednakże Clarice nie zamierzała nigdy zacząć pracy w tym zawodzie na poważnie. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że się bez tego obejdzie. Że zanim dojdzie do końca, uda jej się osiągnąć swój cel. Liczyła na to w ciągu najbliższych dwóch lat. Tak liczyła obiektywnie.

Uczęszczanie do akademii miało jednak jeszcze jedną bardzo dużą zaletę…studenci tego miejsca mieli dostęp do archiwum FBI, dzięki czemu Clarice mogła dostać o wiele więcej informacji o sprawie doktora Lectera niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wcześniej miała informacje jedynie z gazet i prac innych, a teraz mogła patrzeć w oficjalne raporty ze śledztwa. Dowiedziała się dzięki temu sporo rzeczy, które zachłannie przyswajała.

Na przykład dane jego ofiar i możliwe czasy zgonu. Ostatnie znane ofiary zginęły w okresie czasu, gdy się praktycznie nie rozstawali, co oznacza, że doktor zabijał praktycznie pod jej nosem. Jego ostatnia ofiara została zabita w gabinecie, bo znaleziono na jego ciele włókno pasujące do sofy Lectera. Nie potrzeba wielkich umiejętności dedukcji by zgadnąć, że Clarice musiała znajdować się dosłownie za ścianą, gdy Lecter zabijał. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała ten dzień, gdy Hannibal zakończył terapię nieco szybciej niż powinien. To wtedy wszystko zaczęło się sypać, bo Graham odwiedził go wtedy po raz pierwszy.

Robił tak jak obiecał…zabijał niedaleko niej. To były według niego te wskazówki. Zamiast być tym wzburzoną oczywiście musiała zareagować nie jak normalny człowiek. Frustracją, że nie zmierzyła się z tym wcześniej. Gdyby to zrobiła, mieliby czas o tym porozmawiać, a tak sprawa została między nimi zawieszona.

Jedyną porażką były próby zbliżenia się do Crowforda. Odkąd Starling zaczęła naukę, spotkała go jedynie dwa razy i to przez kilka sekund. Nie było kiedy przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Zdobycie dobrych znajomości nie było proste.

Clarice otuliła się kołdrą i jak zwykle poleciała do swojego pałacu. Jej mózg dawał jej ukojenie w tym czekaniu i pracy, wizualizując jej, jej wewnętrzną reprezentację doktora. Razem odwiedzili ich wspólne pokoje, odświeżając wszystkie chwile, jakie spędzili razem, nawet te sprzed związku, gdy jeszcze byli przyjaciółmi, a ona nie była wolna. Teraz wydawało się, że było tych chwil zdecydowanie za mało…potrzebowała więcej.

A minęło przecież 8 lat od tego fatalnego dnia. Clarice nie była już nastolatką, a młodą kobietą. Czuła jednak, że w pewien sposób jej życie stanęło w miejscu i ruszy dopiero gdy znów ujrzy te piwne oczy. W pewnym stopniu zatrzymała się w czasie i czekała na powrót jej życia. I żeby nie było…zatrzymała się bo chciała.

Czeka już tak długo…ale wiedziała, że większość drogi już za nią. Jest o wiele bliżej niż dalej. Już z górki, może jeszcze najwyżej dwa lata i będzie mogła znów złożyć wniosek do szpitala, gdzie trzymano Lectera. Tym razem z prawie pewną szansą, że otrzyma pozwolenie. Czekała 8, więc wytrzyma jeszcze 2.

Nie wiedziała jednak, że się myliła. Dwa lata czekania wcale nie były już potrzebne. Jej praca w końcu miała się opłacić i to już niedługo. Lada dzień jej życie znów miało ruszyć…

 

***

 

Dr Lecter nie spał nocami, robił to jedynie podczas dnia. Tutaj i tak nie mógł widzieć jaka jest pora dnia. Od ośmiu lat nie widział świata zewnętrznego.

Rozsiadł się właśnie na swoim jedynym, metalowym krześle i czytał przniesioną mu gazetę, a właściwie jej luźne strony. Tylko taką wersję pozwalano mu mieć. Lecz ostatnimi czasy, każda gazeta była na wagę złota.

A wszystko przez coraz bardziej nagłaśnianą sprawę nowego seryjnego mordercy. Prasa oczywiście musiała mu wymyśleć jakiś głupi przydomek tak jak wcześniej jemu i Dolarhyde’owi. Tym razem był to Buffalo Bill.

Lecter pochłaniał każdą wzmiankę o nim ponieważ od pierwszej chwili, gdy zaczęto mówić o nim głośno, doktor dostał silnego przeczucia, że wie kim jest morderca. A właściwie nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Jego dawny znajomy nareszcie postanowił się rozwinąć i chyba nieźle mu szło. Ma już na swoim koncie kilka dziewczyn, a policja wciąż nic nie miała.

Rozkoszował się świadomością, że wie o czymś, za co policja i FBI oddałoby wszystko by to wiedzieć. Te informacje były cenne, chętnie by się nimi pobawił. Mógł, ale i nie musiał rozgrywać tego na swoją korzyść. Wszystko zależy od rozrywki.

Tylko, czy w ogóle będzie miał jakąś szansę? Po tym co zrobił Willowi raczej nie poproszą go konsultację. Cóż…przynajmniej nie od razu. Przyjdą do niego, gdy staną się zdesperowani. Ciekawe tylko kto będzie na tyle odważny, aby do niego przyjść i jaką wymówkę przyniesie.

Hannibal oczekiwał wizyty prędzej czy później. Znał tego mordercę. Po latach przygotowań nie złapią go tak łatwo. Im ofiar będzie przybywać, tym drogi Jack będzie bardziej zmuszony by w końcu kogoś do niego wysłać. Pewnie bardzo niechętnie.

Zamknął gazetę nie znajdując tam nic nowego. Mógł resztę nocy różnie spędzić. Nie ruszy się z miejsca i zamknie się w swojej głowie? Poczyta? Nie, znów naszła go ochota poszkicować.

Spojrzał na swój wiszący na ścianie rysunek Clarice. Lata zaczęły go niszczyć, powinien zrobić nowy, ale nie taki sam. Jak tym razem powinien ją narysować? Jaka szkoda…że nie mógł narysować twarzy. Ale z drugiej strony…dobrze że jedynie on w swoim umyśle może widzieć jej twarz i nikt inny z obecnych w tym miejscu.

Nie wiedząc, że jego dziewczynka robi obecnie dokładnie to samo, zatopił się we wspomnieniach, a jego ręka sama z siebie wzięła wkład z ołówka i zaczęła bezwiednie szkicować. Nie potrzebował całej uwagi, żeby wykonać tą czynność. Doskonale wiedział co chce zobaczyć na papierze.

 

***

 

\- Lynn, natychmiast przestań!!!

Nastolatka udała, że nic nie słyszy. Bez żadnego zerkania w stronę matki, pakowała swoje ubrania do dużej torby. Jej matka dopiero teraz spostrzegła, że z jej pokoju zniknęło większość rzeczy osobistych. Dziewczyna pakowała ostatnią ich część, czyli ubrania.

\- Jak możesz tak po prostu mi z dnia na dzień oznajmiać, że się wyprowadzasz?! Masz dopiero 17 lat, nie jesteś jeszcze nawet pełnoletnia! Gdzie niby zamieszkasz, nie masz gdzie, ani żadnych pieniędzy! Nie dam ci, rozumiesz?! Nie pozwolę ci się wyprowadzić! Policja sprowadzi cię z powrotem, mam prawo to zgłaszać, dopóki nie skończysz 18 lat!

Lynn nie zwracała uwagi na żadne słowo swojej matki. Zapięła zapakowaną torbę i ruszyła do wyjścia z pomieszczenia i dalej wgłąb. Jej matka biegła za nią i wciąż krzyczała.

\- To on cię do tego namówił, prawda? Wiedziałam, że ten twój chłopak ma na ciebie zły wpływ. To ten Damien każe ci się ubierać jak dziwka?! Zresztą nie tylko on. Nie widzisz, że twoi przyjaciele to jacyś dewianci?!  Twój ojciec też tak sądzi! Ten chłopak i jego brat to jacyś psychopaci! Boję się, kiedy na mnie patrzą! Twoja przyjaciółka to z kolei socjopatka, a tamci dwaj…nie żebym miała coś do homoseksualistów, ale oni są dziwni…wiem, że to przykre co im się kiedyś przydarzyło…

Lynn przyśpieszyła kroku, czując, że traci cierpliwość. Szybkim krokiem przemierzyła schody. Będąc już w korytarzu, już tak blisko drzwi, jej matka w końcu nie wytrzymała i szarpnęła za jej torbę, zmuszając córkę, aby stanęła z nią twarzą w twarz.

\- Nie wolno ci, słyszysz! Mam ci przypomnieć, że jesteś pod moją opieką?! Poczekaj tylko, aż ojciec wróci, a tak ci…

\- Masz rację w tym, mamo.

\- Co? – kobieta wyglądała na skonfundowaną.

\- Masz rację co do nich. To rzeczywiście dwaj psychopaci, jedna socjopatka i dwóch dziwnych homo. Dlatego muszę ich pilnować. Sami jeszcze narozrabiają – powiedziała, humorystycznym tonem.

\- O czym ty…

\- Moja przeprowadzka jest już ustalona i nie tylko moja. W tej właśnie chwili Damien, Al, Irene, Alex i Victor także pakują swoje rzeczy. Zamieszkamy wszyscy razem. Dom jest od dawna gotowy.

\- Jak…jak śmiesz? – zabrakło jej słów na moment – Wystarczy telefon i policja sprowadzi cię z powrotem. Pamiętaj o swoim wieku.

\- Odpowiem ci na kilka rzeczy – Lynn wyrwała torbę z uścisku matki i przywarła plecami do drzwi – Jeśli chodzi o mój ubiór…Ja nie potrafię ubierać się inaczej. Nie mam wyboru, nawet gdybym chciała.

To prawda, Lynn nie umiała, nie mogła zmusić się, żeby ubierać się inaczej niż, jak jej matka określiła, jak zdzira. I nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Nosiła zawsze ciemne ubrania, które ledwo co zakrywały jej ciało. Odkąd była dzieckiem, z każdym rokiem zakładała coraz mniej. A od dwóch lata nie włożyła żadnych innych butów niż z obcasami. Chodzenie w nich dłużej na początku bolało, ale teraz już nie.

Nawet dziś, jak zwykle miała szorty odsłaniające całe nogi, bluzka wystawała nad pępek i miała spory dekolt. Przynajmniej ramiona były zakryte skórzaną kurtką, a to już było coś. Tak, nie ubierała się stosownie, i to już od jakiegoś czasu, lecz tylko w tym czuła się dobrze. Jedynie ten styl potrafiła nosić.

\-  A jeśli chodzi o mój wiek. Nie ważysz się zadzwonić na policję. Ponieważ jeśli to zrobisz powiem im co ukrywasz…A właściwie co ukrywa mój kochany kuzyn, a ty pomagasz mu i Margot to ukrywać w zamian za pieniądze, które tak kochasz. Tak bardzo, że zapomniałaś o tym co mi zrobił i zaczęłaś się nad nim trząść, gdy dr Lecter zmusił go by pokroił sobie twarz. Odkąd to się stało, robisz wszystko, aby nie odwrócił się od nas i nie przestawał nas wspomagać nas finansowo. Nie ma znaczenia dla ciebie to co zrobił mi…

\- Lynn… - kobieta była w szoku. Jej córka jeszcze nigdy nie wyrzuciła jej tej prawdy w twarz. Nie wiedziała, że w ogóle kiedyś śmie to zrobić, że ktokolwiek śmie. Gdzieś tam w środku czuła, że robi źle, ale to jaka była było silniejsze.

\- A ojciec nic nie powie. W końcu Mason to syn jego brata i wie jaki on jest. On ma dumę, nie tak jak ty. Tyle, że on przez te swoje wyrzuty sumienia nie jest w stanie nawet na mnie patrzeć, bo czuje ból. Będzie mu lżej, gdy mnie nie będzie. A tobie też…zniknie powód twego wstydu…W końcu co by sąsiedzi powiedzieli, gdyby dowiedzieli się o tej haniebnej, zatuszowanej przeszłości.

To powiedziawszy, zostawiła osłupiałą matkę i pchnęła drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz. Na podjeździe stał średnich rozmiarów van, a o jego drzwi opierał się 19-letni Damien. Jako nastolatek, prawie że dorosły, chłopak był ogromny. Sporo przewyższał Lynn, nawet gdy miała obcasy.

\- Przyjechałeś po mnie – powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się na wpół słodko, na wpół złośliwie.

\- Uwinęliśmy się z Alem szybciej niż sądziliśmy… I chciałem sprawdzić, czy cię puści.

\- Mówiłam, że wiem jak się zająć matką. Reszta już jest na miejscu? – spytała, wrzucając torbę na tylne siedzenie wozu.

\- Powinni być na równi z nami. Al pojechał po Irene, więc powinniśmy się zgrać.

Ten pomysł z wyprowadzkami siedział im w głowie już od pewnego czasu. A kilka tygodni temu odważyli się go wypowiedzieć na głos.

Całe przedsięwzięcie udało się najbardziej, dzięki pomocy Irene. To ona przyczyniła się najbardziej i bez niej by się nie powiodło. Do tej pory reszta grupy nie miała pojęcia jak ona zdołała to wszystko zrobić. Nie tylko zrobiła coś, dzięki czemu jej ojciec zgodził się na wyprowadzkę pomimo jedynie 17 lat na koncie, ale nawet namówiła go, aby kupił im mieszkanie. Jak to zrobiła…pewnie się nie dowiedzą.

Pozostały dwa problemy do rozwiązania, czyli pieniądze na utrzymanie i osoby Lynn i Alexa, którzy tak jak Irene nie byli pełnoletni (ona już jakoś to załatwiła, ale tamta dwójka wtedy jeszcze nie). Reszta chłopców była pełnoletnia, nikt nie mógł im tego zabronić.

Jak byliśmy świadkami, Lynn już rozwiązała swój problem. Alex natomiast powiedział im, że po prostu powie rodzicom o swojej orientacji. Tak zadecydował i kiedy wraz z Damienem podjechali pod ich nowe lokum i zobaczyli obu przyjaciół pod domem, już wiedzieli jaki był wynik rozmowy. Na policzku Alexa był siny ślad.

Para po wyjściu z auta od razu do nich podbiegła.

\- Aż tak źle? – powiedziała Lynn zamiast powitania, natychmiast ostrożnie, przykładając dłoń do policzka przyjaciela, sprawdziła czy potrzeba na to opatrunku.

\- Pół na pół – Alex próbował się uśmiechać, lecz widać było, że jest to sztuczne. Skrzywił się lekko z bólu na gest przyjaciółki, ale nie zabronił jej tego – To ojciec mi przywalił, krzycząc, że był dla mnie zbyt pobłażliwy, a matka rozpłakała się, że to wszystko wina…no…wiadomo. Mówią na to incydent z przeszłości.

\- Jeśli już to ten „incydent”, powinien cię raczej na zawsze zrazić do homoseksualizmu, a nie na odwrót. Twoi starzy to debile – powiedział Damien, oczywiście mało delikatnie.

\- Racja…ale są pozytywy. Puścili mnie, pomimo 16 lat.

Ten pozytyw jakoś nie odmalował się na twarzy chłopaka. Victor czując ten maskowany ból, objął go w geście wsparcia. Lynn odsunęła się o krok, aby dać im przestrzeń, ale nie za daleko. Damien nie wyglądał na zbyt przejętego, choć na czole pojawiła się lekka zmarszczka zdradzająca, że jednak nie był taki obojętny.

Na razie pod budynkiem stała jedynie ich czwórka. Ale nie na długo. Dosłownie minutę później, nadjechało drugie auto. Po zaparkowaniu, wyszli z nich Al i Irene. Rozmowa pod tytułem „aż tak źle poszło” znów się powtórzyła. Al zareagował podobnie jak brat (choć jego zmarszczka była wyraźniejsza). Natomiast Irene zdobyła się na podwójne pogłaskanie chłopaka po ramieniu. Jak na nią to było naprawdę dużo.

Będąc w komplecie, każdy chwycił swoją torbę i weszli do budynki. Ich mieszkanie znajdowało się na przedostatnim piętrze. Nie były to luksusy do których każdy z nich był przyzwyczajony, ale im wystarczyło. Zwłaszcza, że biednie także nie było.

Mieszkanie było sporawe, trzy sypialnie, dwie łazienki i salon połączony z kuchnią. Najwidoczniej te standardy były dla taty Irene skromne. Większość rzeczy już od tygodnia była albo kupiona, albo przemycona. Proces przeprowadzki toczył się w tajemnicy od jakiegoś czasu, a dopiero dziś osiągnął finał.

\- Wybaczcie, że znów pytam… - zaczęła Lynn, niepewnie się rozglądając - …ale czy na pewno uda nam się tu utrzymać?

Rachunki nie były tanie, to nie była byle nora. A cała szóstka musiała coś jeść i pić. Mogłoby się wydawać, że rozdzielenie rachunków za prąd itp. na 6 trochę ich odciąży, ale pamiętajmy, że to wciąż byli nastolatkowie…kokosów nie mieli jak zarobić.

\- U nas spoko – bracia niedbale rzucili swoje torby i beztrosko rozsiadli się na kanapie. Mówił Al – Starzy będę nam przesyłać kasę. Pewnie z wdzięczności, że w końcu mają nas z głowy. Wzorowymi dziećmi nigdy nie byliśmy.

\- Moi też – odezwał się Victor – Matka, po moim „incydencie” z ojcem, pozwala mi na wszystko od lat. Sumienie inaczej jej nie pozwala. Nie miała nic przeciwko przesyłaniu kasy, ani mojej orientacji. Zgadzać się będzie na wszystko pewnie do końca życia.

Lynn i Alex wymienili spojrzenia. Wychodziło na to, że oni jako jedyni będą pasożytami. Tylko oni nie mieli jak liczyć na pomoc rodziców. Zniszczyli z nimi kontakty na zawsze.

\- Na róbcie tych min! – Damien musiał zauważyć ich skrępowanie – Nawet bez tej kasy, razem z Alem utrzymamy nas wszystkich. Nie martw się, kochanie. Jak się rozkręcimy to nawet …zakładam że dwa lata wystarczą…znajdziemy coś na własność. Bez łaski starych.

\- Wiem, ciągle mówicie, że żadne z nas nie musi iść do pracy, ale to dziwne.

\- Jesteście aż tak pewni? – Victor wciął się do rozmowy pary – Co ktoś w waszym wieku może robić, aby zarobić wystarczająco, by utrzymać 6 osób w takim lokum? – Gdy chłopak zwracał się z tym pytaniem do braci, ton jego głosy zdradzał, że zna odpowiedź.

\- Chwila! – Lynn chyba chciała wszcząć alarm – Wy chyba nie…

\- Ej! Ej! – zarówno Al, jak i Damien podnieśli ręce w obronnym geście – Handel prochami to nie nasza działka.

\- To jest za łatwe! Nie stanowi wyzwania.

Pozostała czwórka spojrzała na siebie zdumiona. Według tych bliźniaków handel narkotykami jest za łatwy?!

\- Mamy lepszy pomysł – powiedział Damien, z zagadkowo perfidnym uśmiechem – Możemy się i wykazać i mamy…nazwijmy to warunki.

\- Dobra, już dobra – Lynn ramiona opadły – Róbcie co chcecie, ale nie dajcie się złapać – nie miała złudzeń, robota braci na pewno nie była do końca legalna.

\- Nie ma nawet takiej opcji – Al był wyjątkowo pewny swego – Chodźcie tu.

Było wiadomo do kogo mówi, zwłaszcza, że wyczekujące spojrzenie rzucił również jego brat. Dziewczyny nie okazały niechęci. Bez zastanawiania się, podeszły i obie usiadły na kolanach swoich chłopaków. Ani Victora, ani Alexa nie zawstydziła ta wymiana czułości, byli przyzwyczajeni od lat. Jakby biorąc z nich przykład, by się rozgościć w nowym domu, obaj usiedli naprzeciwko nich i rozsiedli się, opierając się o siebie ramionami.

Victor z Alexem wymienili krótki śmiech, potem spojrzeli na siebie by jeszcze głośniej zachichotać. Wszystko dlatego, że oboje pomyśleli o tym samym i to nie po raz pierwszy. Ta sekwencja często się powtarzała.

Pierwszy śmiech wywoływało spostrzeżenie iż dwie pary przed nimi naprawdę rzucają się w oczy. Gdy Damien z Lynn wyglądali jak Ken i Barbie tyle, że bardziej wersja dla dorosłych. Druga para jeszcze mocniej się rzuca w oczy. Bestia i nieurodziwa blondynka o zerowej ekspresji emocji. Nie wspominając, że zaczęli swoje związki jako dzieciaki i wciąż byli razem. Kiedy chłopaki po pierwszym śmiechu spoglądali na siebie przypominali sobie, że przecież sami stanowili jeszcze bardziej niecodzienną parę niż tamta czwórka  i popadali w głośniejszy śmiech.

Ich związek nie zaczął się jednak tak prosto jak tamtych. Kiedy Victor zdobył się na wyznanie uczuć, Alex nieco spanikował. Przeszłe doświadczenia odcisnęły takie piętno, że pogodzenie się z tym jakim się było, nie przychodziło mu łatwo. W tamtym czasie po raz pierwszy i ostatni w grupie zapanowało napięcie. Wówczas liderka, Lynn wkroczyła i razem z Alexem rozmawiali sami kilka godzin. Reszta nie miała do dziś pojęcia co tam zaszło, lecz po ich powrocie Alex zaakceptował uczucia Victora i postanowił z nim być. Obaj trochę się bali reakcji braci i oczywiście było to irracjonalne. Tutaj nikt nikogo nie odrzucał. Bliźniacy tylko wzruszyli wtedy ramiona i powiedzieli, że zwisa im co tamci robią.

\- Wiecie co… - zaczęła Lynn, przypominając sobie tamte wydarzenia.

\- Hmm?

\- Ciekawe, że dr Lecter miał rację co do nas, aż do tego stopnia.

Na dźwięk tego nazwiska wszyscy podnieśli na nią wzrok.

\- Powiedział nam… - kontynuowała - …że z czasem społeczeństwo zacznie nas odrzucać, ale my sobie nigdy tego nie zrobimy. Ile czasu minęło zanim zaczęły się te zaczepki, znęcanie i bójki? Albo zanim rodzice zaczęli dziwnie się nam przyglądać? A teraz…spójrzcie na nas. Razem, na swoim, będącym jedynymi którzy się akceptują bezwarunkowo. Nikt inny nas nie…

Nie dokończyła. Damien położył dłoń na jej włosach i przycisnął do siebie.

\- Wiedzieliśmy, że miał rację. Tak samo jak kwestii, że to ty trzymasz nas razem.

\- Nie wiem…

\- Wierz mi. Będzie dobrze. Damy sobie radę, akurat my na pewno podołamy wszystkiemu.

Słaby, ale jednak uśmiech, zagościł na jej twarzy. Wszystkim atmosfera nagle złagodniała i poczuli się jak w domu.

\- Mnie ciekawi, czy kiedyś przestaniecie udawać takich twardych – Alex nie mógł powstrzymać nadchodzącego dobrego humoru i musiał trochę podrażnić bliźniaków.

\- Że niby co?! – krzyknęli naraz Damien i Al. Lynn i Irene na ich kolanach musiały zasłonić usta, aby ukryć uśmiech.

\- No weź, to pocieszanie było słodkie. Ten proces jak zaczynacie być przy dziewczynach bardziej ludzcy jest uroczy.

\- Znudziło ci się oddychanie prostym nosem? – wysyczał Damien, złowróżbnie.

\- Do bycia ludzkimi jest nam tak daleko jak wam do bycia hetero – Mimo łagodniejszych słów, to twarz Ala wyglądała groźniej niż u brata.

Alex nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, wciąż trzymała się go radosna złośliwość. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie mają się czego bać ze strony reszty. Nigdy nie podnieśli na siebie ręki i nie zamierzali.

\- Doprawdy? – uniósł brew, iście aktorskim gestem – To czemu macie takie włosy? – na to pytanie retoryczne, Victor sam wydał krótki chichot, a bliźniacy zgrzytnęli zębami.

Chodziło w tej zaczepce o samego Victora. Wszyscy wiedzieli, czemu chłopak nie może się zdobyć, aby obciąć porządnie włosy. Od czasów dzieciństwa były długie i nierówne przystrzyżone w wielu miejscach, a grzywka zasłaniała sporą część twarzy, którą chciał ukryć podświadomie. Alex już dawno zapuścił swoje do pasa, aby mu dotrzymać towarzystwa i w pewien sposób pocieszyć, pokazać, że nie jest sam. Lecz kilka lat temu przeżyli spore zaskoczenie. Damien i Al co prawda nie zapuścili swoich ciemnych czupryn, ale sami zaczęli je strzyc i specjalnie robili to nierówno. Od razu pozostali wiedzieli, dla kogo to zrobili. Teraz cała czwórka mężczyzn miała dziwne fryzury, a Victor im królował.

\- Ogolę się na łyso, to może się zamkniesz – to powiedział Al.

\- Tylko spróbuj! – Irene sama okazała nagle ludzką stronę wybuchając – A ukatrupię!

Kolejna salwa śmiechu, spowodowana tą gwałtowną reakcją. Irene albo nie lubiła łysych…albo bardzo lubiła tą czuprynę swojego chłopaka. W takich właśnie, wydawało się dziecinnych wybuchach, pokazywała, że nawet jej potrafi zależeć.

Lynn po ataku śmiechu, z westchnieniem ulgi oparła się o pierś Damiena i wzięła głęboki wdech. Czuła się spokojna i we właściwym miejscu.

Teraz, będąc tu wszyscy razem, wydawało się, że odrzucenie przez innych, nawet w różnych stopniach przez swoich rodziców, nie jest już ważne. Będąc razem, nie tylko parami, ale też grupą przyjaciół, podarowali sobie coś, co tak naprawdę nie otrzymuje się za często. Coś bardzo ważnego.

Absolutnie szczerą, bezwarunkową akceptację. Akceptację ich zalet, wad i skaz z przeszłości. Mieli tą _pewność_ …że to się nie zmieni.

Dziewczyna pomyślała, że jak długo utrzyma ich wszystkich razem, tak długo będą szczęśliwi. Nikt inny nie zaakceptuje ani jej ubioru, sztywności Irene, agresji braci, czy dziwnego wyglądu i orientacji seksualnej Alexa i Victora. Zwłaszcza w połączeniu z tym…że wszyscy już zobojętnieli na przemoc, oprócz bliźniąt, którzy bardzo się nią cieszyli. Choć reszcie też w pewnych momentach świeciły się oczy, czy to na konkretny cios, czy na widok krwi. Kto zaakceptuje to, że w każdy bagażu nastolatków była broń, a biznes, który Damien i Al zamierzali się zająć to fałszerstwo dokumentów?

Może jedna osoba przychodziła to głowy…ale to był ich stworzyciel, który od dawna siedział w więzieniu.

 

***

 

\- Nie!

Mimo iż nikogo nie było w gabinecie, Crowford musiał przerwać panującą wokół niego ciszę. Zmagał się z czymś i ta walka wyczerpywała jego nerwy.

I jeszcze Bella…jej choroba nie ułatwiała mu jasności myślenia. Za każdym razem, jak już sądził, że podjął odpowiednią decyzję, zaraz nachodziły go wątpliwości. Pojawiały się myśli, że osobista tragedia pozbawia go zdolności oceny. Ale taka prawda, w domu, w łóżku jego żona praktycznie konała pod okiem wynajętej pielęgniarki, a on tu w pracy po raz kolejny w życiu ścigał seryjnego maniaka.

Do tej pory znaleziono pięć ciał młodych kobiet z odciętymi kawałkami skóry. Prasa znów dała z siebie wszystko i nadała kolejny nic nie znaczący pseudonim, tym razem tytułem żartu. I tak zaczęto go nazywać Buffalo Bill.

Tropów nie było za dużo, jak to zwykle przy zabójcach, którzy polują na nieznane sobie ofiary dla jedynie im znanego motywu bywało. Góra żądała wyników i to szybko, zanim dziennikarze znudzą się sensacją obecnego mordercy i zaczną wyśmiewać niekompetencję policji, nagle przypominając sobie, że osoba , którą tak zaciekle opisują jest zła i należy ją złapać, a nie się nią ekscytować.

Jack obmyślał kolejny krok działań. Bez poszlak był w kropce. Pamiętał ostatnią taką sytuację. Poszedł wtenczas do Willa, co miało dobre skutki dla śledztwa, ale fatalne dla Grahama. Biedak zapijaczał się gdzieś na Florydzie. Jego pomoc już nie wchodziła w grę. Zresztą wyrzuty sumienia nie pozwalały mu nawet, aby tego spróbować.

Jednakże coś go wciąż kuło z tyłu głowy. Przypominało, że ostatnim razem Will zobaczył się z Lecterem i ta rozmowa, choć zaobfitowała w późniejsze okropne wypadki, dała również byłemu agentowi sporo do myślenia. Dała mu trop, po którym zaczął węszyć, tyle że zapłacił za to ogromną cenę.

Crowford nie chciał znów zniżać się do prób wymuszenia pomocy u Lectera. Ostatnim razem przykre konsekwencje tego zdecydowanie zmiażdżyły ilością pozytywne strony. Za jego pomoc Will zapłacił ogromną cenę i zresztą Jack w pewnym stopniu także, choć przy Willu to było nic.

A teraz znów kombinował jak wyciągnąć od doktorka chociażby ochłap informacji bez żadnych potwornych skutków. Brzydził się tym, że chciał jego oceny sytuacji, ale jednocześnie nie widział innych opcji.

Wiedział, że jeśli już, to nie może tego zrobić wprost. Dr Lecter prędzej użyje swoich sztuczek, aby ich poniżać, wyśmiać ich lub spowodować szkody. Przekupstwo też niewiele da, zwłaszcza że do zaoferowania nie było dużo, a słyszał to już nie raz. Jedynym wyjściem było zarzucenie przynęty i pozwolenie mu się rozgadać i liczyć, że powie coś za dużo. Trzeba kogoś do niego wysłać pod jakąś przykrywką. Nie można z tym działać otwarcie, inaczej szansa przepadnie.

Na jego biurku leżały akta studentki akademii, którą od lat skrycie obserwował. Ona pewnie nawet tego nie wiedziała. Clarice Starling była zdolna. Mogła naprawdę zostać cennym nabytkiem FBI. Na jej roku była w grupie najlepszych. Idealny materiał na protegowaną. Kogoś, kto przy jego pomocy zajdzie wysoko. Odkąd niechcący na nią wpadł na korytarzu kilka lat temu, miał na nią oko. Jej wyniki były o wiele ponad przeciętne, zarówno teoretyczne jak i praktycznie. Poza tym nie raz widziano ją jak studiuje w archiwum przypadek Lectera. Wiedział, że interesują ją takie rzeczy. Teraz był idealny czas, aby ją sprawdzić jak działa w terenie.

Tylko, że…wciąż miał złe przeczucia. Lecter zawsze był niebezpieczny, nawet zza krat. Crowford nienawidził go całym sercem. To przez niego jego protegowany skończył z taką twarzą, w taki sposób. Brzydził się myślą, że chce jego pomocy. Bał się…bał się znów wysłać do niego kogokolwiek. Przeczucie mówiło mu, że stanie się znów coś złego. Jakby wysyłał niewinnego na śmierć. A jednocześnie pomysł kusił, aby go sprawdzić…

Zajęło mu to dużo czasu, lecz w końcu podjął decyzję.

 

***

 

\- Crowford cię wzywa, Starling.

Clarice spojrzała zaskoczona na Brighama.

\- Mnie? – w jej głosie było niedowierzanie.

\- Tak, idź szybko.

Clarice nie zwlekała. Truchtem pokonała drogę do głównego budynku akademii. Gabinet Crowforda był na piętrze. Była zmęczona porannym biegiem, więc wybrała windę.

Podczas tej drogi zastanawiała się, o co mogło chodzić. Do tej pory uzyskanie znajomości w postaci Jacka Crowforda było porażką. Raz, po innym wykładzie tutaj napisała do niego, wspominając przypadkowe spotkanie sprzed lat, ale nigdy nie dostała odpowiedzi.

Przed drzwiami gabinetu napełniła ją motywacja, aby wykorzystać tą szanse, niezależnie od powodu wezwania. Znajomości to właśnie to, czego jej jeszcze brakowało. Gdyby nie to, dotarcie do Hannibala byłoby o wiele prostsze.

Zapukała ostrożnie. Natychmiast kazano jej wejść. Crowford siedział za swoim biurkiem. Wyglądał na lekko zmęczonego, ale poza tym nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Był śmiertelnie poważny. Gdy weszła, podniósł na nią wzrok i bez długich powitań, wskazał jej miejsce.

Clarice usiadła. Przywdziała maskę profesjonalizmu, jaką nosiła, gdy rozmawiała z osobami stojącymi wyżej niż ona.

\- Clarice M. Starling. Mam do ciebie niecodzienne pytanie. I zadanie, którego możesz nie przyjąć, jeśli zechcesz. Chociaż sądzę, że będzie ono dla ciebie atrakcyjne.

\- Słucham więc.

\- Czy łatwo cię przestraszyć, panno Starling?

Udała, że pytanie ją nie zaskoczyło. Postawiła na prawdę.

\- Nie sądzę.

„Jestem dziewczyną seryjnego mordercy. Spróbuj mnie przestraszyć, jeśli potrafisz” – dodała w duchu. Zawsze rozbawiało ją wyobrażanie sobie min ludzi, gdyby wypowiedziała na głos tego typu kwestie.

\- Widzi Pani… - jej rozmówca chyba wreszcie przechodził do rzeczy - …jest robota i pomyślałem o tobie. Choć bardziej to ćwiczenie praktyczne.

\- Podejmę się go, jeśli trzeba – jeszcze nic nie przeczuwała. Pomyślała, że to pomoże jej się wkupić w łaski Crowforda.

\- Myślę, że to coś dla ciebie. Z tego co wiem, leży to w twoich zainteresowaniach.

Zrobił pauzę, aby zebrać się w sobie. Nie widać było, ale sporo go to kosztowało.

\- Pewien program badawczy… - wrócił do tematu - …którego przedmiotem są przestępstwa popełnione z użyciem przemocy, sporządził kwestionariusz. Można go stosować wobec wszystkich znanych nam wielokrotnych morderców. Staramy się obecnie przesłuchać i zbadać wszystkich 32 wielokrotnych morderców, których mamy teraz pod kluczem. Większość z nich poszła z nami na współpracę, lecz wciąż nie jesteśmy w stanie uzyskać niczego od człowieka, na którym najbardziej nam zależy. Chcę, żebyś odwiedziła go jutro w szpitalu dla psychicznie chorych.

Jack czuł się ohydnie. Kłamał jak z nut. Od początku, nawet od zawsze, wiedział, że Lecter nigdy nie zgodzi się na kwestionariusz i naprawdę niewielu z owej grupy badawczej liczyli na jego pomoc. Było zaledwie dwóch takich idiotów. Ten kwestionariusz był wymówką. Chciał, aby Lecter złapał się na przynętę i ze złości, że go poniżył coś wychlapał. Clarice była dla niego ręką, którą wyciągał wobec doktora, aby powiedział coś o Buffalo Billu. Na pewno ma jakieś spostrzeżenia.

Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że tak perfidnie wykorzystuje i okłamuje Starling, ale wmawiał sobie, że potem jej to wynagrodzi, polecając ją do Sekcji Behawioralnej oraz tym, że spełnia jej skryte marzenie, ponieważ doktor jak i podobni jemu stanowią punkt zainteresowań tej kobiety.

Clarice nagle stała się czujna. Do tej pory była nastawiona na pokazanie kompetencji, wiedzy i zaangażowania, aby mężczyzna ją zapamiętał na przyszłość, aby jej pomógł nieświadomie w osiągnięciu celu. Tajne podlizywanie się, bardziej niestandardowe. Lecz po tych słowach poczuła jak jej świat zamarł. Przypływ nadziei, której dostała mógł być zabójczy, jeśli spełźnie na niczym.

\- Kto to jest?

Crowford nie zwrócił uwagi na niewielką zmianę w jej tonie głosu, ani na podkreśloną rzeczowość tego pytania.

\- To psychiatra, dr Hannibal Lecter.

Wybuch.

Gdyby Jack Crowford miał super słuch mógłby w tym momencie usłyszeć jak krew w żyłach młodej kobiety niebezpiecznie przyśpieszyła w jej żyłach, pompowana przez pędzące jak szalone serce. Na jej twarzy nic nie było widać. Wciąż wyglądała na profesjonalnie opanowaną i uprzejmą. Żaden mięsień na twarzy jej nawet nie drgnął, ale w środku rozpętała się prawdziwa burza.

\- Cóż…w porządku – wydusiła z siebie. Nigdy nie musiała kontrolować się tak bardzo jak teraz – Czy sprawa jest pilna, skoro mam iść już jutro? Ma to coś wspólnego z bieżącym dochodzeniem?

Była szybka. Crowford ciągnął swoje łgarstwa.

\- Nie. Po prostu jesteś pod ręką, a wiem że on cię interesuję. Jednakże chcę, abyś mnie uważnie wysłuchała.

Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby nie ostrzegł dziecka przed pójściem samemu do ciemnego lasu.

\- Tak, sir.

\- Bądź bardzo ostrożna z Hannibalem Lecterem. Na miejscu przedstawią ci procedurę postępowania z nim. Nie naruszaj jej. Pod żadnym pozorem! Jeśli Lecter będzie z tobą rozmawiał to tylko po to, aby się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć. To ten rodzaj ciekawości jak u węża wpatrujące się w ptasie gniazdo. Nie zdradzaj mu żadnych szczegółów na swój temat. Nie może znać żadnych faktów z twojego życia. Chyba wiesz co się stało Willowi Grahamowi.

\- „Za późno. On wie o mnie wszystko” – pomyślała Clarice, a głośno powiedziała – Czytałam o tym w gazetach – to była prawda, w pewnym stopniu.

\- Will trochę się odkrył. Skończył z nożem do linoleum w brzuchu. To cud, że przeżył. To przez Lectera twarz Grahama wygląda, jakby namalował ją cholerny Picasso. Rób co do ciebie należy i ani na moment nie zapominaj kim on jest. To potwór. Poza tym nikt nie umie powiedzieć nic pewnego. Nie pozwól, aby wniknął do twojej głowy.

Nie wiedział, że spóźnił się z tym ostrzeżeniem kilka lat. Było za późno…

Crowford wyłożył jej jeszcze godziny, w których ma mu oddać raport ze spotkania, a na koniec uśmiechnął się do niej, ale jego oczy pozostały martwe.

Clarice, ostrożniej niż trzeba, wstała i wyszła z gabinetu. Tak się w niej gotowało, że wiedziała iż nie wytrzyma zbyt długo. Czuła, że od wybuchu dzielą ją sekundy. Modliła się tylko, że zdąży wyjść z pomieszczenia zanim maska spadnie jej z twarzy.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, nogi gwałtownie jej zmiękły. Musiała szybko podeprzeć się o ścianę, aby nie upaść. Jej twarz wreszcie odmalowała całą gamę emocji, które ją rozsadzały. Tego było tak dużo, że nogi nie mogły jej utrzymać, a ręce zaczęły się trząść.

To uczucie można nieco przyrównać do sytuacji, gdy oczekujemy, że babcia da nam 50 na urodziny, a dostajemy 100. Albo gdy liczymy na 4 ze sprawdzianu, a otrzymujemy 5. Gdy na święta dostajemy cały zestaw prezentów o których marzyliśmy, a liczyliśmy jedynie na jeden z nich. To wszystko podobne uczucia, lecz to co czuła Starling było milion razy intensywniejsze.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Bała się, że to sen, albo jej wyobraźnia. Była pewna, że jej cel stanie się do osiągnięcia za jakieś 2 lata, a tutaj coś takiego…Szok i szczęście pomieszały jej w umyśle.

Tyle lat…tyle pracy…tyle udawania i kłamania…tyle utrzymywania pozorów i gry aktorskiej…tyle bólu i wytrzymałości…tyle cierpliwości…tyle starań…to wszystko skumulowało się w tej jednej, jedynej chwili, aby ją oszołomić w każdym możliwym stopniu.

Bezwiednie ścisnęła lewą dłoń, aby czuć pierścionek, aby uwierzyć, że to rzeczywistość. Chociaż to nie to uświadomiło jej, że otacza ją prawdziwy świat. A mianowicie jej wewnętrzna reprezentacja doktora, która od lat żyła w jej pałacu pamięci…zniknęła. Nie było go. Poza tym, ta zasłona mgły, która od lat zasłaniała jej wzrok, w końcu się podniosła.. Poczuła, jakby jej życie, które od 8 lat stało w miejscu, było wstrzymane, znów ruszyło z miejsca. Ostatni raz widziała tak wyraźnie i czuła przemijający czas tamtego dnia, zanim wyszła zza zakrętu i zobaczyła moment aresztowania.

A więc to była prawda…Dotarło to do niej.

Wybuchła w niej taka doza energii, że musiała ją wyładować. Zmęczenie rozpłynęło się. Rzuciła się do biegu jeszcze będąc w budynku. Nie przejmowała się mijanymi ludźmi. Biegła dalej z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach. Biegała już dzisiaj, ale teraz to było bez znaczenia, odbyło się w tamtej imitacji życia.

Będąc już na zewnątrz pobiegła w stronę północy, aby oddalić się od ludzi i znaleźć się na terenie bez siedzib ludzkich. Chciało jej się krzyczeć, śmiać i płakać. Właściwie po jakimś czasie rzeczywiście zaczęły jej płynąć pierwsze od 8 lat łzy. Ucieszyła się z nich jeszcze bardziej.

W końcu, znalazłszy się daleko od ludzi, od całej akademii, rozładowała całe napięcie krzykiem.

\- Tak!!!

Nie miała już siły by dalej biec. Mogła tylko ulżyć gardłu, przestając krzyczeć, usiąść pod drzewem i pozwolić oddechowi powrócić do normy po długim biegu. Siedziała tak z pół godziny, uśmiechnięta i szczęśliwa, pozwalając łzom płynąć. Lata pracy nie poszły na marne i przyniosły owoce.

\- Nareszcie…nareszcie… - znów czuła, że żyje.

Jedno było pewne…nie uda jej się dziś zasnąć bez pomocy środków nasennych.

 

***

 

Clarice była bliska eksplozji. Dla tego momentu poświęciła osiem lat życia. Właśnie tyle lat wykazywała się anielską cierpliwością i wytrwałością. A dziś jej cel miał się spełnić. Miała znów ujrzeć doktora. W końcu odbyć rozmowę, którą powinni odbyć lata temu. I teraz jedyną przeszkodą na jej drodze był…ten obrzydliwy kutasina.

Dr Chilton szybko obudził jej niesmak. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że ona nie dostrzega jego wulgarnego spojrzenia? Zawsze widziała, a ten był wyjątkowo obleśny. Poczuła złośliwą satysfakcję, przypominając sobie, że dr Lecter lata temu poniżył go, publikując własne wyniki i robiąc z niego idiotę, zanim Chilton cokolwiek napisał o swoich badaniach nad nim. Nienawiść wobec niego zaczęła się jej udzielać. Doktor musiał nie znosić faktu, że ktoś taki sprawuje nad nim nadzór.

Prowadził ją do niego…robił to przeraźliwie wolno. Clarice dnia wczorajszego odzyskała równowagę i znów mogła spokojnie grać, choć z każdym krokiem było jej coraz trudniej. Z całych sił powstrzymywała drżenie dłoni.

\- Nie wolno dotykać szyby, ani się do niej zbliżać. Niech mu Pani podaje tylko cienki papier, żadnych ołówków, długopisów, czy spinaczy do papieru – Chilton podawał jej zasady postępowania, jednocześnie prowadząc ją do coraz niżej położonych pomieszczeń. Było widać, że nie skąpią na zabezpieczeniach i zdawali sobie, mniej więcej sprawę, jak ostrożnie trzeba postępować z Lecterem. Aż tak nie byli krótkowzroczni – Proszę korzystać tylko z szuflady. Jeśli będzie chciał Pani coś przekazać, proszę tego nie brać. Zrozumiała Pani?

\- Zrozumiałam – „A teraz zostaw mnie już i pozwól mi go zobaczyć!”

Cieszyła się, że Chilton przyśpieszył kroku. Cierpliwość jej się kończyła. Chciała pobiec i ominąć jak najszybciej tych wszystkich strażników.

\- Pokażę Pani dlaczego stosujemy takie środki ostrożności.

Dr Chilton, przy jednych z ostatnich kratowanych drzwi do piwnic, przystanął i wyjął z kieszeni  jakieś zdjęcie i pokazał je Starling.

\- Rok po umieszczeniu tutaj, Lecter skarżył się na ból w piersi. Zabrano go do ambulatorium. Podczas EKG zdjęto mu siatkę z twarzy. Gdy siostra pochyliła się nad nim, zrobił jej to.

Clarice wzięła zdjęcie. Nie skrzywiła się na ten widok. Starała się ukryć zafascynowanie tym, co potrafiły te usta, które tak dobrze kiedyś znała. Naprawdę igrała z ogniem będąc kiedyś tak blisko niego skoro potrafił…to.

\- Lekarzom udało się ustawić jej szczękę i uratować jedno oko. Puls nie podskoczył mu powyżej 85, nawet jak połykał jej język.

Jeśli sądził, że ją przestraszy to się przeliczył. Clarice z obojętnością oddała mu zdjęcie.

Nie była zaskoczona, że doktor odwalił taki numer. Znajdował się w takim miejscu, pod nadzorem ludzi, którzy nie sięgali mu do pięt. Musiał się nudzić…A może i chciał ich trochę przestrzec, aby go nie lekceważyli. I możliwe, że ta siostra tez coś przeskrobała.

Wreszcie…wreszcie zostawił ją samą. Zostali tylko pielęgniarze. Jeden wydawał się nawet w porządku. Ale nie spodobało jej się jego czujne oko.

\- Jest na końcu, w ostatniej celi. Tam gdzie stoi krzesło. Proszę trzymać się prawej strony – powiedział ów pielęgniarz, zdaje się, Barney – Będę pilnował obraz z kamer. Nic Pani nie grozi.

To akurat jej nie uspokoiło. Będzie widział ich reakcje, kiedy się zobaczą. Całe szczęście, że przynajmniej nie usłyszą.

To było to. Nadszedł ten moment, ta chwila.

Jeszcze chwilę temu Clarice była gotowa biec, aby tu dotrzeć, ale teraz zaczęła się denerwować. Nerwy przed tak ważną chwilą, brały nad nią górę.

Ruszyła w końcu wzdłuż korytarza. Robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, aby ignorować dźwięki dochodzące z cel, które mijała. Wlepiała wzrok w ostatnią celę, na końcu korytarza, tam gdzie stało krzesło. Serce biło jej tak mocno, że aż dudniło jej w uszach. Była świadoma każdego swojego kroku. Miała wrażenie, że idzie w zwolnionym tempie. Ogarnął ją irracjonalny lek, że w tamtej celi nikogo nie będzie, albo że to nie będzie on.

\- Czuję zapach twojej cipy – powiedział ktoś, po lewej, z któreś celi.

Clarice udała, że tego nie słyszała. Ledwo to nawet wychwyciła. Liczyło się dla niej tylko jedno. Nie oddychała już równo, napięcie ogarnęło całe jej ciało. Wciąż jakoś nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę.

Minęło chyba 100 lat zanim w końcu dotarła do celi. Z bijącym sercem zajrzała do środka…i oddech jej uwiązł w gardle.

Tam był … on. Leżał na metalowym łóżku, ale widziała, że to on. Starszy o kilka lat, ale to on. Poznałaby go wszędzie. Poznałaby to uczucie, które nią ogarnęło w całym ciele.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, zawołać go, ale gula w gardle nie pozwoliła jej mówić. Teraz, gdy widziała go tam, drzemiącego poczuła, że zwyciężyła. Udało jej się. To była naprawdę jej rzeczywistość. Przyszła po niego…Ta praca nie była bezsensowna. Znów zapiekły ją oczy.

Ponownie ogarnął ją spokój i przeświadczenie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, choć jeszcze jej nie zauważył. Ale to się zaraz miało zmienić.

Tymczasem dr Lecter jedynie udawał, że śpi. W taki zwykły dzień wolał udawać, że jest niedostępny dla świata. Odciąć się. Jego umysł i tak był ciekawszym miejscem. Tutaj jedynie Barney był dobrym towarzyszem rozmów i tylko do niego się odzywał, ale niezbyt często. Czasem wyśmiewał jeszcze jakiś idiotów, co myśleli, że mogą go zbadać, ale poza tym praktycznie nie mówił.

A propo tych idiotów…Usłyszał nagle czyjeś kroki w korytarzu. Dźwięk pantofli…to kobieta. Szła tutaj, był pewien.

Nie przejął się tym w najmniejszy sposób. Może się odezwie, może nie. Jeśli to kretynka skończy z płaczem, a jeśli będzie inteligentna, zaszczyci ją słowem. Zobaczymy jak u niej z uprzejmością, choć przyznawał się przed sobą, że był ciekaw celu wizyty.

Kroki ustały. Ta osoba stała przy jego celi. Nie zrobił nic żeby się podnieść, czy pokazać, że nie śpi. Był absolutnie obojętny. Ale może trochę rozrywki mu się przyda. Wymyślił już kilka pomysłów, aby ją zranić słowem, gdy nagle…

…do jego nozdrzy doleciał zapach.

Znał go, wydawał się mu znajomy. Ten zapach wbił się w jego umysł i otworzył jedną z map myśli, skojarzeń, których od dawna nie używał. Woń sama otworzyła jedno z wielu drzwi w jego umyśle, a za nimi ukazała mu postać uśmiechniętej dziewczyny.

 _Clarice_ …

Dr Lecter otworzył oczy tak gwałtownie, że ledwo dało się to zauważyć. Zerwał się z łóżka i natychmiast skupił wzrok na postaci, która stała za szkłem. Do tej chwili nie mógł uwierzyć…ale ona jednak tam stała, nie mylił się.

Pierwszy raz od ośmiu lat ich oczy się spotkały. Rozpoznali się i ogarnęło ich natychmiastowe uczucie szczęścia, mogąc wreszcie ujrzeć jakie zmiany zaszły w ich wyglądzie.

\- A więc miałem rację – odezwał się dr Lecter – Wiedziałem, że przepięknie rozkwitniesz.

Clarice uśmiechnęła się na dźwięk tego głosu, w którym słychać było nową, metaliczną nutę.

Doktor zobaczył w jej oczach, oprócz początków łez, spojrzenie, które miał nadzieję znów kiedyś zobaczyć. Ponowne spojrzenie, z tym samym intensywnym uczuciem co zawsze… co kiedyś. Nic się nie zmieniło.

Jeszcze zanim coś powiedziała, wiedział już, że ona nic się nie zmieniła. W uczuciach także… Tak jak on…


	13. Wykorzystajmy „klucze” do celi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studia mnie zajmowały, przepraszam.

To wpatrywanie się w siebie trwało dobrą minutę. Clarice, która w końcu została pozbawiona hamulców, próbowała powstrzymać łzy. Starła ich początki dłonią, ale doktor uniósł rękę, aby ją powstrzymać.

\- Nie musisz, Clarice. Łzy w tym miejscu, zwłaszcza przed moją celą, to nic niezwykłego.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

\- Każdego odwiedzającego doprowadza Pan do łez?

\- Większość – odwzajemnił uśmiech – Właściwie, jeszcze minutka i pobijesz rekord najdłuższej wizyty. Nikt tu długo nie przebywa.

Jak na potwierdzenie jego słów, zanim Starling zdążyła odpowiedzieć, z pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza wyszedł Barney. Zmierzał zdecydowanym, lecz nieco rutynowym krokiem. Wiedząc, ile mniej więcej trwają te wizyty i jak się najczęściej kończą, przyszedł odebrać Starling i szybko zabrać stamtąd, zanim Lecter wbije kolejną szpilkę w serce. Łzy w oczach kobiety go nie zdziwiły, a utwierdziły, że wszystko potoczyło się jak zwykle, czyli doktor nie pozwolił na jakąkolwiek rozmowę i zmaltretował słowem rozmówcę.

\- Pozwoli Pani… - zaczął, robiąc ruch, aby złożyć składane krzesło.

\- Barney… - dr Lecter przerwał pielęgniarzowi - …mógłbyś zostawić krzesło pannie Starling? To nieuprzejme z twojej strony, że każesz kobiecie stać.

\- Zostawić krzesło? – wyglądał na zdumionego, aż zamarł.

\- Tak, zostaw je.

\- No dobrze…Po prostu nikt nigdy…tak długo nie… - krzywo się tłumacząc przed kobietę, zaniechał swoich działań i zostawił krzesło w spokoju. Odszedł, wysyłając po drodze kolejne krótkie, zdziwione zerknięcia.

Clarice usiadła, maskując już  z przyzwyczajenia wesołość spowodowaną reakcją pielęgniarza.

\- A teraz Clarice… - zaczął Lecter, ponownie skupiając się na niej – Nie mamy niestety całego czasu na świecie, więc śpieszmy się. Opowiedz mi szybko co się z tobą działo i jak się tu dostałaś.

Zgodnie z poleceniem zaczęła opowiadać w skrócie co robiła od dnia jego aresztowania. Trochę dłużej tłumaczyła natomiast jak jej się udało tu dostać. Widziała z każdym słowem jak doktor wygląda na coraz bardziej zadowolonego.

\- Chodzi o ten kwestionariusz – wyjęła z torebki niebieską teczkę, wskazując na nią – Jack Crowford wysłał mnie bym Pana przekonała, bym go Pan wypełnił. Jednakże… - w tym miejscu jej ton zaczął zdradzać zwątpienie - …nie sądzę, że to o to mu chodziło. Skoro nawet ja wiedziałam jak reaguje Pan na próby jakiekolwiek przebadania pańskiej osoby, to Crowford także wręcz musi o tym wiedzieć. Myślę, że wysłał mnie tu w jakimś innym celu. Ten kwestionariusz to wymówka.

\- Mądra dziewczynka. Podzielam twoją opinię. Nawet mam już pomysł – zrobił krótką pauzę – Prześlij mi tu ten kwestionariusz.

\- Ale…

\- Kamera rejestruje nasze ruchy. Dźwięk się nie nagrywa, ale widać co robimy. Skoro wysłali cię w tym celu oficjalnie, mogą później to przejrzeć i spostrzec, że i tak weszliśmy w rozmowę. Muszą więc zobaczyć, że przynajmniej przeglądam te papiery. Daj mi je, udam że je czytam.

Posłusznie Clarice położyła luźne dokumenty w szufladzie i wysłała je do celi. Doktor wziął je i zaczął luźno przerzucać kartki. Kamery nie widziały, ale kobieta już owszem, że oczy Lectera, mimo że patrzyły na kartki to były jakby nieobecne.

Po chwili z powrotem odłożył papiery do szuflady i skupił się na niej.

\- Clarice…Jestem ci coś winien. Proszę, przyjmij moje najszczersze przeprosiny.

Kobieta aż wstała, tak ją przejęły jego słowa, wraz ze spojrzeniem.

\- Nie musi Pan przepraszać! – rzekła z przekonaniem – To nie Pana wina!

\- Moja. Dałem się im złapać. Nie taką przyszłość dla nas planowałem. Zostawiłem cię samą. Nie tego dla ciebie chciałem. Przez moje aresztowanie wybrałaś drogę, której nie powinnaś.

\- Gdybym Pana nie poznała to i tak bym ją obrała. Nie żałuje tego, skoro mogłam tu dotrzeć – nieświadomie przycisnęła dłonie do piersi, pokazując mu pierścień. Doktora ten widok usatysfakcjonował.

\- I tak musiałem prosić cię o wybaczenie. Ale mogę zrobić jeszcze jedno – jego wzrok się zmienił. Starling znów ujrzała te znajome czerwone punkciki i ich widok napełnij ją nienazwanymi uczuciami – Przysięgam ci Clarice, że wynagrodzę ci te wszystkie lata. Obiecuję.

Słowa te napełniły ją nadzieją. To chciała usłyszeć, choć nie musiało być to dokładnie w tych słowach.

\- To znaczy, że może Pan stąd uciec? – spytała z nadzieją, ale bardziej poważnym tonem – Jak mogę pomóc Panu się stąd wydostać?

\- Z konkretnie tego miejsca nie ucieknę. Nie chcą mnie z tej celi wypuścić żywego. Są zbyt ostrożni. Zwłaszcza Barney nie lekceważy przy mnie środków bezpieczeństwa – powiedział, krusząc jej nadzieję. Uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, widząc jej rozczarowanie – Spokojnie Clarice, mam już plan. Lecz potrzebuję twojej asysty.

\- Co mam zrobić? – nie było wahania w jej głosie. Tak bardzo chciał z nią pomówić dłużej o przeszłości, ale dziś nie było czasu.

\- Nie możesz zostać tu długo, wybacz. Musisz grać jak każdy inny odwiedzający, a i tak już się wyróżniłaś. Pamiętaj, jeśli odkryją, że znaliśmy się przed aresztowaniem, będzie po nas. Mój plan się nie powiedzie, jeśli dowiedzą się, że to ty jesteś moją kochanką. Już nigdy nie pozwolili by nam się zobaczyć, nigdy by cię tu już nie wpuścili. Nie przejmuj się jednak. Podczas drugiej wizyty nie będziemy musieli się już martwić o czas. Nie wzbudzimy wówczas podejrzeń, niezależnie od długości widzenia – dodał szybko, żeby jej znów nie zasmucić.

\- Ale czemu mieliby mnie wpuścić drugi raz? Jestem tu tylko z kwestionariuszem.

\- Uwierz mi, postąpisz wedle moich poleceń, a nie tylko cię tu wpuszczą, a wręcz ci każą do mnie przyjść.

Clarice znała jego możliwości oraz bezgranicznie mu ufała. I całym sercem chciała go stąd wyciągnąć. Nie miała więc wątpliwości co robić. Szkoda, że dziś nie mieli czasu pomówić, ale później będzie go w nadmiarze, już o to zadba. Mieli w tej chwili ograniczony czas, a trzeba było działać.

\- Co mam robić? – powtórzyła, zdeterminowana.

\- Wiem, dlaczego Crowford cię tu wysłał. Ten głupi kwestionariusz to wymówka jak już się domyśliłaś – uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. To był bardzo dobry dzień – Ostatni raz, gdy wysłano do mnie kogoś w sprawie, w którą był wmieszany Jack, była to sprawa Czerwonego smoka, pamiętasz?

\- Tak czytałam o tym – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie – Pięknie Pan to rozegrał.

\- Prawda, poszło nieźle. Dziękuję. Odpłaciłem się pięknym za nadobne. Nie wiesz może jak źle obecnie wygląda twarz Willa?

\- Niestety nie – powiedziała z żalem – Ale Crowford przyrównał ją do obrazu Picassa.

\- Interesujący opis – doktor wyglądał na zadowolonego – W każdym razie, obecnie mamy podobną sytuację, racja?

\- Buffalo Bill… - oznajmiło, gdy do niej dotarło.

\- Tak, nasz Jacky ponownie jest w nieciekawej sytuacji, a tym razem nie ma swojego protegowanego, który odwaliłby za niego robotę. Wiem, że zobaczył w tobie talent, który ja spostrzegłem już lata temu i postanowił to wykorzystać.

\- Wysłał mnie tu, aby dostać jakieś informacje. Miał nadzieję, że coś się Panu wymsknie o tym nowym mordercy.

Wspaniale nadążała za jego tokiem rozumowania.

\- Tak i właśnie to wykorzystamy. Jack Crowford i Buffalo Bill będą „kluczami” do tej celi. To my wykorzystamy ich.

\- Ale… - nie rozumiała jeszcze jednej rzeczy - …ile informacji Pan o nim posiada?

Jego mina ją zaskoczyła. Uśmiech się poszerzył, a czerwone punkciki nabrały mocy. Serce Starling zaczęło bić szybciej, kiedy zrozumiała jak duże szanse powodzenia mógł mieć jego plan.

\- Pan wie kim on jest – nie pytała, była pewna. Jego postawa mówiła wszystko.

\- Poznałem go kiedyś, przyznaję – udał skromność, ale i tak dużo to mówiło. Wiedział nie tylko kim on jest, ale także wszystko inne – Powiedz mi, czy musisz zdać Jackowi raport z naszej rozmowy?

\- Tak, będę musiała.

\- Napisz mu, że wpierw udawałem miłego i wymieniliśmy uprzejmości. Udawałem, że zainteresowałem się tym testem. Po przejrzeniu go zacząłem z ciebie szydzić. Powiedz, że wyśmiałem twój akcent lub buty, obojętne. Dasz radę coś wymyślić. Jednakże podczas szyderstw coś mi się wymsknęło. Rzuciłem ci wyzwanie, będąc jednak pewnym, że ci się nie powiedzie. Powiedziałem ci, że nie dasz nawet rady odszukać samochodu Raspaila. Wiesz kto to. Odeszłaś stąd szybko, wściekła.

\- Jasne, ale o co chodzi z tym samochodem?

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć. Wybacz mi, ale im mniej będziesz wiedziała o moich zamiarach, tym łatwiej będzie ci udawać. Napisz, że powiedziałem ci jedynie tyle. Powiem ci jednak więcej, czyli o jaki samochód mi chodzi. Raspail kolekcjonował samochody. Ten o który nam chodzi to taki, który będzie w wynajętym magazynie Split City. Znajdziesz je przez notariusza i tylko tak. Tyle ci wystarczy. Tam w tym aucie… - zrobił pauzę i znów można było u niego zobaczyć złośliwy błysk - …znajdziesz coś interesującego. To coś sprawi właśnie, że góra sama wyśle cię do mnie. Wtedy omówimy następny krok i będziemy mieli czas na rozmowę prywatną. Dałem ci więcej informacji niż oficjalnie masz, więc na wszelki wypadek namierz to auto dopiero pojutrze. Dopiero wtedy się zobaczymy. Rozumiesz?

\- Zrobię wszystko jak Pan powiedział – gra była warta tego, żeby pozostać w ciemności. Nie musiała wiedzieć wszystkiego. Ważne były obietnice. Że te lata zostaną wynagrodzone i że zobaczą się pojutrze. Motywacje do działania miała. Dostanie się tutaj to dopiero był krok pierwszy. Resztę przejdą razem.

\- Dobrze, a teraz powinnaś iść. Przykro mi. Ale wiedz, że naprawdę jestem szczęśliwy, że cię zobaczyłem. Rozkwitłaś piękniej niż śmiałem przypuszczać.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się, ale smutno – Pojutrze?

\- Pojutrze, zobaczysz.

\- W porównaniu z 8 latami, 2 dni to nic.

\- Prawda. Wychodząc, udawaj rozczarowaną.

Trochę była, tak krótko się widzieli. Ale to nie czas na to. Trzeba działać. Działać! To nie zabawa. Jeśli choćby zaczną podejrzewać kim ona jest, gra będzie skończona i konsekwencje będą dla nich katastrofalne.

Clarice zaczęła więc grać. Przygnębiona wzięła kwestionariusz i zaczęła odchodzić. Jednak ani ona, ani dr Lecter nie przewidzieli tego, co się wydarzyło przy celi Miggsa.

Miggs coś do niej powiedział. Starling nie dosłyszała i bez zastanowienia zerknęła w jego stronę. I wtedy coś trysnęło jej na twarz. Coś ciepłego. Skrzywiła się obrzydzona, gdy zorientowała się, że to sperma. Starła to jak najszybciej, słysząc w tle szaleńczy śmiech Miggsa. Ledwo się dało w tym dosłyszeć ludzki śmiech, brzmiał jak hiena.

\- Clarice! Clarice, wróć tutaj! – Lecter krzyknął ze swojej celi. Wszystko widział.

Kobiecie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Biegiem wróciła pod jego celę. Przycisnęła się do szkła, chcąc znaleźć się jak najbliżej. Spostrzegła, że on robi to samo. Przyciska się do szyby. I w tym momencie nienawidziła tego szkła najbardziej na świecie.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby cię to spotkało. Nie znoszę takiego grubiaństwa!

Podnosił głos. Clarice nigdy nie widziała go takiego. Zawsze potrafił się opanować, a teraz był wytrącony z równowagi, po prostu wściekły, poruszony.

\- To…to nic… - głos jednak się trząsł.

Dr Lecter widział, że jest zdruzgotana. Widział jak przeciska się do szyby, chcąc znaleźć się jak najbliżej. Sam teraz miał ochotę ją zniszczyć, aby ją objąć.

\- On za to zapłaci – warknął – Zobaczysz, najdroższa. Nie doczeka jutro. A teraz idź. Nie powtórzy tak szybko swojego numeru, nawet jeśli jest szalony. Idź już!

Z trudem się oderwała i biegiem uciekła stamtąd. Jedno było dobre…Nie musiała udawać. Miggs już o to zadbał.

 

***

 

W szpitalu zgasły światła. Dr Lecter jednak nie zamierzał iść spać. Nocami nie sypiał. Jego czerwone punkciki w oczach lśniły jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek odkąd tu przybył. Kipiał z wściekłości przez to co się stało.

Czekał na ten moment, kiedy pielęgniarze stąd znikną. Wstał i zbliżył się do szklanej ściany swojej celi tak blisko, jak było można.

Nikt nie będzie brukał jego dziewczynki. A nawet gdyby nie była jego, taki akt jest nie do wybaczenia, czy zlekceważenia. A dr Lecter zna najlepszy sposób, aby pozbyć się tego gniewu rozsadzającego żyły i poczuć satysfakcję.

\- Miiiiiggsss – prawie, że wyśpiewał to imię, choć pod koniec dało się słyszeć syk. Usłyszał jak w celi jego ofiary coś się poruszyło. To znak, że go słyszał. Dobrze… Niech słucha uważnie…

 

***

 

Clarice napisała raport tak, jak podyktował jej Lecter. Musiała jedynie dodać fragment o incydencie z Miggsem. Wymyślając dlaczego doktor zawołał ją z powrotem i czemu w ogóle posłuchała, zmyśliła, że dopiero wówczas Lecter podał jej informacje o samochodzie. Dzięki temu wszystko było spójne i Crowford nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń co do treści. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, pozwolił jej ruszyć tropem samochodu Raspaila.

Ponieważ ustalili, że namierzy ona auto dopiero następnego dnia, obecnie kobieta udawała że coś robi. Dzwoniła po sądach, urzędnikach i biurach mimo, iż wiedziała, że to nic nie da. Pozory jednak przede wszystkim. Jutro „oficjalnie” wpadnie na trop.

Nie miała jednak zbytnio czasu na te telefony. Grafik dnia miała pełny. Choć chyba widać było, że nie przykłada się już tak jak wcześniej. Na głowie miała inne sprawy.

Co takiego znajdzie w samochodzie Raspaila? I czemu przez to coś ma zostać wysłana do Lectera? Jak to wszystko ma doprowadzić do ucieczki, mimo że doktor przyznał, że w szpitalu panują zbyt dobre środki ostrożności wobec niego, żeby mógł się wydostać?

Cóż…jutro się dowie o co chodzi z pierwszymi dwiema zagadkami. Musi tez pamiętać, aby spytać Lectera, czy naprawdę zabił flecistę, gdy była w pokoju obok. I nie tylko o to…Miała mnóstwo pytań i on pewnie też. Jutro…jutro będą mieli czas.

Odłożyła słuchawkę na aparat w korytarzu, mając na dziś dość telefonów. Chciała już następny dzień. Odwracała się, aby odejść i nagle omal nie wpadła na Jacka Crowforda. Zjawił się przed nią jak z podziemi i przypatrywał się badawczo.

\- Twój przyjaciel Miggs nie żyje – powiedział rzeczowo, zamiast powitania – Czy powiedziałaś mi wszystko Starling?

Widać było, że był zmęczony. Oczy miał podkrążone, a wzrok czujny i bezlitosny.

Clarice na wszelki wypadek kompletnie zamarła, aby udać szok i ukryć prawdziwe odczucia. Syrena alarmowa zabrzmiała w jej umyśle. Już coś podejrzewa?

\- Jak to się stało?

\- Połknął własny język. Chilton uważa, że namówił go do tego Lecter. Nocny pielęgniarz słyszał z korytarza jak Lecter coś mówi cicho do Miggsa. On sporo o nim wiedział. Podobno Miggs płakał trochę, a potem przestał i zrobił co zrobił. Powtórzę pytanie, czy powiedziałaś mi wszystko?

Starling zakryła usta dłonią. Kolejna gra aktorska. Wyszła na poruszoną, a tak naprawdę ukryła uśmiech.

\- Tak, sir. W raporcie napisałam wszystko co zapamiętałam, dosłownie – zgrabnie kłamała. W chwili obecnej jedynie jedna osoba zdołałaby przejrzeć jej łgarstwa.

\- Nie pominęłaś czegoś osobistego? Czegoś o czym sądziłaś, że wolałbym nie usłyszeć? Coś wspominał o mnie?

O więc o to chodziło. Nie podejrzewał kim jest, a że coś chlapnęła o nim. Poczuła ulgę.

\- Nie, nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Spytał tylko czy jest Pan zajęty i tyle. Więcej interesował się Willem Grahamem, ale wykręcałam się, mówiąc że go nie znam. Nie znam Pana spraw osobistych, więc nie mogłam mu nic powiedzieć. A nawet jeśli, nie dyskutowałabym z nim. Nie wierzy mi Pan?

\- Nie, wierzę ci. Wybacz, że naciskałem. I nie przejmuj się tym. Lecter zrobił to dla rozrywki, wie że nic nie możemy mu zrobić.

Podyskutowali jeszcze chwilę o tropach, które sprawdziła, aby potem Jack w końcu zostawił ją samą w holu.

Clarice nie musiała już tłumić, ani chować uśmiechu. Podziw napełnił ją całą, tak samo jak wdzięczność. W głowie rozbrzmiały jej jego wczorajsze słowa.

_Nie doczeka jutra._

Dotrzymał słowa w tej kwestii, nie ma co…

„Nie do wiary” – pomyślała sobie – „Znajdował się w zamknięciu, dzieliły ich dwie cele, a on zdołał samymi słowami skłonić go do samobójstwa. Niewiarygodne…Nawet w więzieniu jest niebezpieczny. Pan Crowford chyba sam się oszukuje myśląc, że doktor zrobił to dla zabawy. Zrobił to, bo inaczej nie potrafił. Miggs popełnił w jego oczach grzech śmiertelny, za który należała się kara”

Do końca dnia przyłapywała się na krótkim śmiechu, gdy przypominała sobie co dr Lecter zrobił, aby „chronić jej cześć”.

 

***

 

\- A nie mówiłem, Clarice?

\- Ani przez moment nie miałam wątpliwości, doktorze.

Kolejna obietnica spełniona. Minęły dwa dni, a ona…znów była pod jego celą.

Dzisiejszego ranka Clarice ruszyła już tropem, jaki doktor rzucił jej naprawdę i skontaktowała się z notariuszem. Od niego rzeczywiście dowiedziała się o magazynach i od razu umówiła się na wizytę. Na taką sprawę na szczęście nie potrzeba było nakazu.

Była straszna ulewa, a drzwi się zacięły i nie chciały się podnieść, ale kobieta jakoś dostała się do środka na upartego. W środku znalazła mnóstwo rupieci, pajęczyn i myszy. Cała siła jej woli próbowała odsunąć od siebie ich popiskiwania i skupiła się na poszukiwaniu samochodu.

Znalazła go na tyłach i od razu próbowała dostać się do środka. Drzwi otworzyły się tylko z tyłu. Znalazła tam parę dziwactw. Album z kartkami walentynkowymi, manekina w smokingu…i ludzką głowę w słoju.

Pamiętała jak odsłoniła chustę, która ukrywała coś na szczycie manekina i przeczuwała już co zobaczy. Zagadka się rozwiązała.

Natychmiast zaczęto przesłuchiwać Lectera w sprawie odkrytych zwłok (a właściwie ich części), lecz do nikogo nie odezwał się nawet słowem. W geście desperacji…rozkazano go przepytać Clarice. Kobiecie chciała się śmiać z tego jak te durnie łatwo dają sobą manipulować.

I tak znalazła się tutaj. Była przemoczona, ale nie było jej zimno. Siedziała na ziemi, dość blisko szklanej ściany. Wiedziała, że on siedzi gdzieś tam w ciemności. Czuła jego spojrzenie tak samo jak przejmująca pustkę w celi Miggsa.

\- To co, moja droga? – zapytał – Najpierw uzgodnimy następny krok, czy porozmawiamy?

\- Z jednej strony powinniśmy zacząć od obowiązku, ale oboje wiemy, że ciekawość nas zżera i chcemy zadać pytania – umilkła na moment i aż podskoczyła, gdy szuflada po jej prawej wysunęła się na jej stronę. Nie usłyszała, jak się poruszył. W szufladzie był ręcznik. Z wdzięcznością go wzięła i wytarła mokre włosy – Dziękuję.

\- Skaleczyłaś się gdzieś?

Nie zdziwiła się. Pamiętała czego się nauczyła podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

\- Tak, dziś na basenie. Nadal czuć zapach krwi? – spytała jak gdyby nic.

\- Trochę. Ja czuję… A wracając do tematu to sądzę, że napracowaliśmy się i czekaliśmy wystarczająco. Najpierw rozmowa. Może powrócimy do naszej starej gry, co ty na to?

\- Qui pro quo? – uśmiechnęła się. Jak za starych czasów, gdy przesiadywali w jego gabinecie. Szkoda, że ono już nie istniało, było jak jej drugi dom. Ale nawet tutaj, wiedząc, że jest obok mogła przypomnieć sobie atmosferę tamtych dni. Dzięki temu tęsknota była bardziej znośna. Trzeba patrzeć w przyszłość – Z przyjemnością.

\- Kto zacznie? – chyba również siedział na podłodze, bo słyszała go na swoim poziomie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że teraz Pana kolej.

\- A więc dobrze…Jak się czułaś w tym magazynie?

\- Widzę, że zaczyna Pan delikatnie.  Na początku czułam dużą ciekawość. Chciałam dowiedzieć się co znajdę w samochodzie. Kiedy zdejmowałam chustę ze słoja wiedziałam co zobaczę i na chwilę ogarnął mnie strach. Ręka mi drgnęła, przyznaję była przestraszona, ale kiedy zobaczyłam tę głowę w słoju…ogarnęła mnie wesołość.

Nie widziała jego reakcji, ale czuła przez skórę, że się uśmiecha w ten swój enigmatyczny sposób. Chciała to zobaczyć. Ciekawe kiedy zapalą tu światła? Teraz jedyne światło stanowił postawiony w korytarzu wyciszony telewizor.

\- Twoja kolej, Clarice.

\- Dobra…Jak Pan zabił Miggsa?

Usłyszała jego cichy, stłumiony śmiech.

\- Nie owijasz w bawełnę , jak zwykle. Przypomnę ci, że on się sam zabił – spojrzała na niego spod łba, co wywołało kolejny chichot – No dobrze, powiedziałem mu rzeczy, które tobie nic nie powiedzą, a dla niego znaczyły dużo. Wbiłem igły w jego najczulsze punkty. A potem sam już połknął ten swój nikczemny jęzor. Zabawna zbieżność, zgadzasz się?

\- Hmm…tak.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie, moja droga. Odkąd nasze ścieżki znów się zetknęły, pokazujesz mi więcej swoich…nazwijmy to ciemnych stron niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

\- Przestałam z nimi walczyć – wyznała szczerze – Nie podoba się Panu ta zmiana?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Fascynuje mnie…i to bardzo.

W tym momencie zapaliły się światła i Clarice musiała pomrugać, aby przyzwyczaić się do ostrego oświetlenia. Teraz oboje mogli obserwować swoje reakcje, bo kobieta nie miała wątpliwości, że doktor przez cały ten czas doskonale ją widział.

\- Moja kolej, Clarice. Nawiązując do tej ciemny strony…Jak zareagowałaś, gdy dowiedziałaś się kim jestem? Jak się czułaś?

Zmarkotniała, gdy przypomniała sobie jak niewiele brakowało, aby sama mogła się tego od niego dowiedzieć, bo zrozumiała jego wskazówki. Niestety, spóźniła się…

\- Zrozumiałam, jeszcze zanim zobaczyłam moment aresztowania – wyznała. Chyba nie tego się spodziewał, bo wyczuła w nim zdumienie. Wyczuła, bo zobaczyć się raczej nie dało – W tym dniu wszystkie pańskie wskazówki ułożyły się w całość. Gdy przestałam uciekać. Pobiegłam do gabinetu chcąc Pana o to zapytać, czy to prawda. Sama nie wiedziałam wtedy co czułam. Chciałam odwlec moment zmierzenia się z emocjami, aż upewnię się czy to prawda. Ale…wie Pan co zobaczyłam. Złamałam się wtedy kompletnie, choć wstyd to przyznać. Nie pamiętam nawet co robiłam przez resztę dnia i nocy. Chyba włóczyłam się niczym duch. Znaleziono mnie następnego dnia na progu sierocińca nieprzytomna z głodu i gorączki. Następny tydzień spędziłam w łóżku, bo nabawiłam się grypy przez te spacery.

Lecter także zmarkotniał. Chyba z frustracji jak niewiele im brakowało. Gdyby nie to aresztowanie…Byli tak blisko!

\- Wpadłaś w ten stan przez sam fakt aresztowania, a nie przez to kim jestem? – nie musiał pytać, ale wolał to usłyszeć. Chciał znów przeprosić, ale tylko tym by pogorszył jej humor.

\- Zgadza się – przetarła czoło. Cieszyła się, że nie wyrzuca jej słabości w tamtych chwilach. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić – Moja kolej?

\- Tak, pytaj najdroższa – specjalnie użył jej ulubionego zwrotu, czym uzyskał upragniony efekt, czyli lekki uśmiech. Zwykle nie przejmował się nastrojami ludzi. Lecz, gdy poczuje wobec kogoś troskę…a takich osób było mniej niż palców dłoni.

\- Wracając do Raspaila…Kiedy Pan go zabił?

Robi się coraz lepiej i lepiej, pomyślał.

\- W dniu, w którym agent Graham odwiedził nas po raz pierwszy.

\- Cholera – zacisnęła pięść w lekkiej frustracji – Byłam tak blisko!

\- Owszem, byłaś za ścianą. Cieszę się, że się domyśliłaś – podobało mu się, że tak lekko o tym rozmawiają. Tylko tego brakowało mu w tamtych dobrych czasach i teraz to miał. Postawa Clarice budziła w nim dumę i przyjemność. Dobrze ją ocenił. Zaakceptowała potwora…tego w sobie także. Bardzo dobrze – Ale mimo iż go zabiłem nic nie straciłaś. Poznałaś go niedługo później.

Wstrzymała na sekundę oddech, gdy zrozumiała do czego on zmierza.

\- No tak – sama zachichotała. Ta wymiana pytań robiła im małą huśtawkę śmiechu i nostalgii – Jadłam go, prawda?

\- Tak…tamtej nocy.

Zamilkli na minutę. Ich uśmiechy nie zniknęły, lecz odrobinę się zmieniły. Wszystko przez wspomnienie ich ostatniej nocy. Starling aż zrobiło się gorąco. Och, minęło tak dużo czasu odkąd…tęskniła za nim choć był tuż obok. Gdyby to cholerne szkło zniknęło mogliby…

\- Znów moje pytanie – powiedział dr Lecter, nie chcąc się bardziej zagłębiać w te wspomnienia. Inaczej myśl, że Clarice jest tak blisko, a nie może jej dotknąć stałaby się nie do zniesienia – Co popchnęło cię do działania, gdy wyleczyłaś się z grypy? Jak pogodziłaś z tym kim jestem…i tym kim ty jesteś?

\- Dzięki Panu – nie kłamała, wyczuł to. Postukała się w skroń, aby zrozumiał.

\- Och? – uniósł brew, zaintrygowany.

\- Moje uczucia…trochę wtedy mnie przygniotły. Ale Pan był w mojej głowie, aby mi pomóc. Jakkolwiek głupio to nie zabrzmi.

\- Nie… - zaprzeczył powoli głową – Ja to rozumiem. Rozmawiałem z tobą nieraz w ten sam sposób, w jaki ty rozmawiałaś ze mną przez ostatnie lata.

Tylko oni potrafili się chyba w tym zrozumieć.

\- Teraz ja pytam – oznajmiła – Miggs…on nie jest pierwszą osobą, którą zabił Pan za to, że potraktowała mnie…nieładnie.

\- Tak – odparł krótko. To ukontentowanie nie schodziło mu z twarzy.

\- To Pan zabił siostrę Teresę, prawda? – rzuciła prosto z mostu.

\- Owszem – chyba nie zamierzał się nad tym rozwodzić, skoro i tak się domyśliła.

\- Gdzie jest jej ciało?

\- Niedaleko sierocińca, na cmentarzu – zaśmiał się cicho, widząc jej minę – Wrzuciłem jej ciało do pustego grobu i przykryłem lekko ziemią. Następnego dnia pewnie kogoś na niej pochowali. Nigdy jej nie znajdą, chyba, że zrobią ekshumację właściciela grobu.

\- Wiem jak by to zabrzmiało dla kogoś innego, ale… dziękuję – naprawdę była wdzięczna, co w dziwny sposób go poruszyło. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego, ale nie było to niekomfortowe.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie, Clarice. Z mojej ręki zginąłby każdy, kto byłby dla ciebie choć trochę nieuprzejmy.

Tą chwilę zniszczył im jakiś dźwięk. Clarice spojrzała w bok i zobaczyła, że to Barney wychyla się przez drzwi i patrzy na nią, zadając nieme pytanie. Kobieta dała mu znać ruchem ręki, żeby poszedł, bo to jeszcze trochę potrwa.

\- Zaczynają się niecierpliwić – powiedziała z irytacją, gdy już zniknął.

\- Najwidoczniej – Lecter także nie wydawał się zachwycony – Przenieśmy resztę pytań na następny raz. Przejdźmy do planu działań.

\- W porządku. Słucham – oboje spoważnieli momentalnie. Trzeba wracać do omawiania planu i następnych kroków.

\- Najpierw powiem ci coś co powinnaś wiedzieć, a potem co z tych wszystkich informacji podasz dalej. Zaczniemy od tej głowy. Nie znam jego nazwiska, ale wiem, że nazywał się Klaus.

Opowiedział jej wtedy jak Klaus i Raspail zostali kochankami i jak zazdrosny były facet flecisty zabił go i doprowadził do tego stanu. Nie ominął też tego co Raspail zrobił z głową, czyli siedział z nią właśnie w tym wozie i razem przeglądali kartki w albumie.

\- Pokazał mi tę głowę podczas terapii. Oraz…przedstawił mi sprawcę jego stanu. Darzył mnie takim zaufaniem, że nie wahał się mówić mi wszystkiego.

\- To Buffalo Bill zabił Klausa? Raspail był z nim, tak go Pan poznał.

\- Brawo Clarice. Nie tylko twoja uroda rozkwitła, ale talent również. Zgadza się, ale proszę nie mówmy na niego Buffalo Bill. To idiotycznie brzmiący pseudonim, jak zwykle. Mówmy Billy.

\- Dobrze.

\- Więc Raspail ględził mi o nich dwóch bez przerwy. Miał tendencję to ciągłego powtarzania już powiedzianych rzeczy. Właśnie od niego dowiedziałem się o Billym praktycznie wszystkiego, jeszcze zanim go spotkałem. Wynudził mnie na śmierć. Cud, że tak długo z nim wytrzymałem zanim go w końcu zabiłem.

\- Skąd Pan wie, że to ta sama osoba zabija kobiety teraz?

\- Zaufaj mi w tej kwestii. W każdym razie z tych informacji podaj Jackowi jedynie to, że ten Klaus był marynarzem i kochankiem Raspaila. Zginął przez zazdrość jego byłego i tyle. Koniec, nie mów, że wiesz, że to nasz Billy.

\- Tak jest – kiwnęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała.

\- Następnie oficjalnie, sam poruszyłem temat Billego sugerując, że wiem coś o nim. Wymieniliśmy informacje. Powiedz o Qui pro quo. Dałem ci pewne informacje w zamian za szczegół z twojego życia. Może być pytanie o najgorsze wspomnienie, klasyk. I tak znam odpowiedź.

\- Jakie informacje za to otrzymałam?

\- Powiedz mu, że powiedziałem, że Billy niedługo zacznie skalpować ofiary i że ma piętrowy dom.

Zdziwiła się, ale nie pytała skąd to wie. Z jakiegoś powodu nie zamierzał podać jej jego tożsamości już teraz.

\- Na koniec rozmowy doszliśmy do punktu, gdzie zaproponowałem swoją pomoc. W zamian za …okno.

\- Okno? – zaświeciły jej oczy, gdy zrozumiała.

\- Tak. W zamian za informacje o Billym wynegocjujemy dla mnie przeniesienie. Jak mówiłem, stąd nie uda mi się uciec, ale więzienie federalne to co innego. Tam nie są przyzwyczajeni do więźniów mojego rodzaju. Tam już coś wymyślę. I o załatwienie widzeń będzie prościej.

„A mój klucz z łatwością otworzy zwykłe kajdanki”

\- Myśli Pan, że przez te informacje Crowford podejmie negocjacje? – spytała sceptycznie.

\- Nie, Jacky mnie nienawidzi i zrobi wszystko by ograniczyć moją pomoc co do minimum, choćby to miało oznaczać kolejne ofiary. I tutaj ty wkroczysz. Jack przechodzi teraz przez ciężki okres, uczepi się ciebie jak rzep psiego ogona, zobaczysz. Widzi talent i nie omieszka go wykorzystać. Nie wypuści cię w nadziei, że pomożesz. Poza tym będziesz jego jedyną możliwością rozmowy ze mną, bo tylko z tobą zamieniam jakieś słowa. Zaangażuje cię w śledztwo pełną parą.

\- Jak mogę go przekonać?

\- Łatwo nie pójdzie. Ale zrobisz tak…próżno mieć nadzieję, że będziesz uczestniczyć w sekcji ofiary Billego…choć wszystko możliwe, lecz jeśli nie to spróbuj sugestią. Zrób coś, żeby zajrzeli do gardeł.

\- Gardeł?

\- Tak. Kiedy oglądałem słój lata temu widziałem, że Billy coś włożył Klausowi do gardła. Nie mam wątpliwości, że zrobił to specjalnie i teraz swoim ofiarom robi to samo. Jeśli zajrzą do gardeł Klausa i ofiar…Zrozumieją kto zabił naszą głowę w słoju oraz to, że wiem kim jest morderca. Nie będą już mieli wyboru. Pewnie zaczną od gróźb, ale wiedzą, że nie mogą mi już zaszkodzić, mam zbyt fatalną sytuację. Negocjacje ze mną będą ich ostatnią deską ratunku, ostatnim aktem desperacji, żeby go złapać, a wierz mi, moja droga, sami tego nie zrobią. I to ty zostaniesz ich posłańcem. Zadbam o to, nie będę z nikim rozmawiać poza tobą.

\- Rozumiem… - podniosła nieco wzrok – A pro po kar…gdzie rysunki i książki?

Cela była ogołocona. Nie było nawet sedesu.

\- Mała kara za Miggsa. Skromne tortury Chiltona. To wszystko co może mi zrobić, choć mnie to nie boli.

\- Przepraszam, to przeze mnie – widocznie skruszała.

\- W niczym nie zawiniłaś, a on dostał na co zasłużył.

Wstali oboje z podłogi, wiedząc, że ich czas znowu się kończy. Clarice odłożyła ręcznik do szuflady i spytała.

\- Nie będą podejrzliwi, że jedynie ze mną Pan rozmawia?

\- Nie, FBI jest zbyt zadufane w sobie. Nawet nie pomyślą, że coś nas łączy. Dziennikarze prędzej, ale nie oni. Jack już ci ufa.

\- Jak wytłumaczę fakt, że byłam tu tak długo?

\- Powiedz, że przez większość czasu się nie odzywałem i czekałaś wytrwale, aż zacznę ci odpowiadać. Nie wiem, kiedy się znowu zobaczymy. Pewnie po jakimś czasie, gdy odkryją powiązanie pomiędzy Billym i Klausem. To jak szybko to zrobią zależy od ciebie.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

Zanim Clarice odeszła, dłoń drgnęła jej tak, jakby chciała dotknąć szyby, lecz wiedziała, że nie może tego zrobić, tym razem by tego nie usprawiedliwiła przed kamerami.

Doktor obserwował jak odchodzi i przysiągł sobie, że niedługo będzie wolny. Nie można tak zaniedbywać damy, a on był naprawdę pewien swego.

Podczas wymiany pytań nie musieli się pytać, czy coś się między nimi zmieniło. Wiedzieli, że nie. Wiedzieli, że…wciąż widzą tylko siebie.

 

***

 

Starling złożyła raport wedle instrukcji doktora. Jak przewidział Crowford nie palił się, aby przyjąć jego pomoc, pokazał wręcz niechęć.

Kobieta postanowiła odczekać zanim wyjdzie ze swoją sugestią. Musiała zresztą przemyśleć w jaki sposób to zrobi. Nie mogło być na pół gwizdka, zbyt nachalnie czy podejrzliwie. Jednak okazało się, że okazja znów przyszła sama.

Po trzech dniach szła z Ardelią na wykład, gdy Jack ponownie zagrodził jej drogę jak wtedy, przy aparacie telefonicznym.

\- Zbieraj się Starling. Jedziesz ze mną w teren.

Zdążyła jedynie pokiwać głową nim oddalił się szybkim krokiem. Wymieniły z Ardelią zaskoczone spojrzenia.

\- Powodzenia, Starling. Nie daj się staremu!

\- Dzięki – pomachały sobie na pożegnanie.

Kobieta, takim samym jak jej szef, szybkim krokiem ruszyła stronę wyjścia na parking. Rzuciła tęskne spojrzenie w stronę swojego Mustanga. Cudeńka, które udało jej się kupić kilka lat temu. Był jej małą dumą. Niestety musiała go minąć i pójść w stronę służbowego auta Crowforda. Stał przy nim, oparty o drzwi.

_Zaangażuje cię w śledztwo pełną parą._

To dziwne, że bardziej przerażało ją to, że dr Lecter zawsze miał rację i perfekcyjnie wszystko przewidywał niż to, do czego był zdolny.

\- Gdzie jedziemy, panie Crowford? – spytała natychmiast, gdy do niego dołączyła.

Mężczyzna wskazał jej wejście do auta i dopiero, gdy ruszyli z parkingu raczył się do niej odezwać.

\- Umiesz zdejmować odciski z topielca?

\- Tak

\- Dobrze, wyłowiono nową ofiarę Buffalo Billa. Ten sam schemat, wycięta skóra, obciążona i zatopiona. To bez wątpienia on. Jedziemy na oględziny zwłok.

Gdyby Clarice wierzyła w Boga, mogłaby przysiąc, że niebiosa same chcą, żeby dr Lecter był wolny i robią wszystko, aby jej pomóc go wyciągnąć. Choć w gruncie rzeczy to może oni byli tacy głupi, że tańczą, jak jej ukochany im zagra.

Będzie miała okazję zajrzeć do gardła. I dobrze, to będzie kolejny krok, aby wydostać doktora od Chiltona i przenieść go do normalnego więzienia.

 

***

 

Posprzątanie celi Lectera zawsze stanowiło dużo zachodu. Trzeba było zagrozić bronią, skuć, nałożyć maskę, założyć kaftan bezpieczeństwo, a na koniec przywiązać do wózka, aby można było w miarę bezpiecznie zabrać go z celi. I jeszcze zachować przy tym największą ostrożność. Aby o tym nie zapomnieć, Barney codziennie wyświetlał sobie obraz twarzy pielęgniarki, którą doktor oszpecił samymi zębami. Ani on, ani jego pomocnicy nie chcieli tak skończyć.

Doktor zawsze jakoś zabijał czas, gdy czekał na posprzątanie celi. Związany mógł jedynie wędrować myślami. Chyba, że wolał się od niech oderwać i wówczas po prostu liczył minuty. I dziś…

…coś się nie zgadzało.

Sprzątacze zwykle wykonywali swoją pracę rutynowo przez co trwała zawsze mniej więcej tyle samo czasu. A dzisiaj jakoś zaczęło się przedłużać. Pewnie sądzili, że nie zauważy tych trzech minut, ale on wiedział, że robią coś więcej.

Gdy w końcu przyszedł pielęgniarz i zawiózł go wózkiem do celi okazało się, że nie mylił się. Na środku celi stał Chilton.

\- Witaj Hannibal – był zirytowany i chciał ten zły humor wyładować tutaj – Wpadłem cię odwiedzić.

Doktor nie odpowiedział. Ignorował jego obecność, kiedy wwieziono go do środka i zostawiono samego z tym głupcem.

Zobaczył, że na jego łóżku Chilton położył jego rysunki. Raczej nie przyniósł ich tu, aby mu je zwrócić. A zresztą… i tak nie powie nic co by było warte uwagi.

\- Słyszałem Hannibal, że ostatnio stałeś się bardzo rozmowny. Agentka Starling owinęła cię sobie wokół palca, co?

Żadnej reakcji. Szkoda nawet powietrza na tego idiotę. Naprawdę myśli, że go tym sprowokuje? Bez szans.

\- No…to o czym tam z nią rozmawiałeś? Powiedz, a wszystkie książki, rysunki i sedes wrócą na swoje miejsce.

Przez parę minut tego typu pytania się powtarzały, Chilton próbował wyciągnąć od niego tematy ich rozmów, lecz Lecter nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem.

\- Nic nie powiesz, tak? Mam prawo wiedzieć o czym ona rozmawia z moim pacjentem! – zmienił ton, przyjmując inną strategię. Napuszył się niczym paw i rzekł z wyższością – Podoba ci się, że ta ładna cizia tu przychodzi? Wspominasz dawne czasy?

Przeliczył się, jeśli spodziewał się reakcji. Lecter nawet nie drgnął.

\- Patrzenie ci wystarcza, co? Nie masz wyjścia, w końcu już nigdy nie będziesz macał jędrnych nastolatek jak kiedyś.

Dalej nic. Równie dobrze mógł być dla Lectera niewidzialny.

\- Pochwalam twój gust. Ona naprawdę jest wspaniała, choć niedostępna przyznaję. I tak jestem bliżej niej niż ty – denerwował się coraz bardziej przez brak reakcji. Wyjął więc swojego asa z rękawa i wziął do ręki jeden z rysunków, ten który przedstawiał dziewczynę odwróconą tyłem, aby nie było widać twarzy. Prawie że przycisnął papier do jego twarzy – Zatęskniłeś za rżnięciem licealistek? Dlatego płaszczysz się przed tą ślicznotką? Taki z ciebie dziwkarz, no…Przyznaj się!

Nic z tego. Dr Lecter myślał już tylko o jednym.

„Zdejmij mi maskę od przodu, no spróbuj. Zdejmij” Och, wtenczas mógłby z łatwością rozszarpać mu dłoń. Niestety, nic z tego.

Chilton siny z wściekłości nie wytrzymał.

\- Jak chcesz Hannibal! Dawaj jej się dalej prowadzić za fiuta – zdecydowanym ruchem podarł rysunek na pół i rzucił na podłogę – I tak się dowiem o czym mówicie, z twoją pomocą, czy bez niej.

Wziął pakiet całych rysunków i opuścił celę. Zaczęła się jak zwykle długa rutyna uwalniania go z więzów, oczywiście trzymając więźnia na muszce.

Kiedy już został sam, dr Lecter zaczął przechadzać się w kółko po celi, miało to na celu zakamuflowanie tego, że przeszukuje całą przestrzeń swoimi iskrzącymi czerwienią oczami. Chilton nie zauważył tego szkarłatu przez to, że najlepiej widać go po ciemku, a włączono wszystkie światła na czas tej pogawędki.

Lecter szukał wytłumaczenia na przedłużenie dzisiejszego sprzątania. Był pewien, że gdzieś to jest, a ostatnie słowa Chiltona (jedyne jakie miały jakiś sens) go w tym upewniły.

Dopiero gdy usiadł na ziemi, zdołał to dostrzec, choć z małym trudem. To było małe urządzonko, przymocowane od spodu do jego krzesła. Skrzętnie ukryte, ale pod odpowiednim kątem dało się dostrzec.

Chilton założył mu podsłuch.

To bardzo utrudniało sprawę. Jak miał się teraz komunikować z Clarice, kiedy tu wróci? Odpowiedź nasunęło mu się od razu. Będzie jedynie musiał być ostrożny i w miarę szybko ją ostrzec. Nie mogą sobie pozwolić na błędy.

 

***

 

Oględziny się zakończyły. Pod maską powagi Clarice triumfowała. Zebrała pochwały za to, że w gardle ofiary znalazła kokon owada. Musiała udać, że ze skromnością je przyjmuje choć przecież wiedziała wtedy, że coś znajdzie. Nie czas był na wstyd, a zresztą…zasługi tutaj jej nie obchodziły. To był środek do celu.

Wychodzili właśnie z Crowfordem, gdy za drzwiami natknęli się na kogoś. Mężczyzna miał wygoloną czaszkę i dobrze się trzymał jak na 40 lat, mógłby być uznany za przystojnego nawet, gdyby nie ten wyniosły, pełen kpiny wzrok.

\- Wozisz ze sobą na oględziny panienki, Crowford? – wyrzucił szydersko, choć sam nie ukrywał lubieżnego spojrzenia.

Clarice spięła się cała. Rwała się, żeby dogadać temu pyszałkowi, ale Jack jej nie pozwolił. Westchnął przeciągle ze zmęczenia.

\- Starling, poznaj proszę Paula Krendlera. Jeden z zastępców prokuratora generalnego, z Departamentu Sprawiedliwości.

„O kurwa go mać”


	14. Kłody pod nogami

„Tylko nie wybuchnij, nie wybuchnij. Profesjonalizm, zachowaj profesjonalizm! Potrafisz to, udowodniłaś, że potrafisz grać ostatnimi latami…A tak właściwie to co on tu robi?”

Takie myśli przelatywały przez głowę Clarice Starling podczas, gdy Crowford wysunął się przed nią i zaczął coś cicho mówić do Krendlera tak, aby nie mogła usłyszeć. Na szczęście lub nieszczęście tamten nie był tak subtelny.

\- Po co uczennicę tu przywlokłeś? To, że psychopata z nią gada to nie znaczy, że… - Crowford coś odpowiedział po cichu, ale Krendler ani myślał być cicho, chciał aby usłyszała - …co ona odkryła?… i taki przypadek tylko daje jej takie przywileje?...Nie mamy czasy na takie bzdury.

To stwierdziwszy, wyminął ich oboje i wszedł do budynku, z którego przed chwilą wyszli oni. Lecz kiedy ją minął, obrzucił ją takim wzrokiem, że nie była pewna czy był on bardziej mieszanką wzgardy, czy pożądania. Pewnie nie wiedział, ale jej oczom nie umknęła obrączka na jego palcu. Co za drań…

\- Zignoruj go Starling – powiedział Jack bezbarwnym tonem, pewnie ze zmęczenia – On już ma takie usposobienie, ale za wysoko stoi, aby mu podskoczyć.

\- Będzie wnioskował, aby mnie odsunąć od śledztwa? – spytała, gdy zaczęli odchodzić stamtąd ramię w ramię w stronę auta przy drodze.

\- Najpewniej tak, ale nie uda mu się. Nie po tym jak przed chwilą pomogłaś i jak się przydajesz przy Lecterze. Nie ma na razie szans by mu się udało – podkreślił słowa „na razie”. Jeśli coś zawalą to będzie koniec.

\- Dlaczego on tu właściwie jest? -  to była największa zagadka. Na co tutaj potrzebny zastępca prokuratora generalnego?

\- Pojawiły się nowe fakty, a właściwie…wypadek. Porwano nową dziewczynę. Najpewniej tej nocy. Zorientowano się nad ranem, że zniknęła.

Clarice nie powstrzymała ostrego wciągnięcia powietrza.

\- Czy jest pewne, że to Billy ją porwał?

\- Kto?

Wzdrygnęła się przez swój błąd. Nie powinna tego mówić.

\- Przepraszam, chodziło mi czy wiadomo, że stoi za tym porwaniem Buffalo Bill?

\- Tak, przed jej domem znaleziono jej bluzkę. Była rozcięta na plecach. Nasz morderca robi zawsze to samo. Nie ma wątpliwości, że wpadła w jego łapy.

Coś wciąż się jej nie zgadzało. To nie była pierwsza ofiara o której wiedziano jeszcze przed odnalezieniem zwłok. W dwóch przypadkach wiedziano o porwaniu. Czemu dopiero teraz góra się włączyła?

\- To wciąż nie wyjaśnia obecności pana Krendlera.

Jack wsiadł do auta, a Clarice poszła w jego ślady. Gdy kierowca ruszył mogli kontynuować.

\- Tym razem jest poważniej – rzekł, wyjmując z kieszeni papierosy – Porwana została Catherine Martin. Córka senator Martin.

I wszystko jasne. Tym razem córeczka z bogatej rodziny, więc matka z władzą zaangażowała wszystkich pod sobą. Pomyślała, że to smutne. Ponieważ dziewczyna, którą przed chwilą oglądała na stole sekcyjnym nie miała mamy w senacie i żadni pracownicy na samej górze nie biegali z zapamiętaniem, aby ją odnaleźć.

\- Obecność Paula Krendlera naprawdę pomoże? – spytała, nie kryjąc sceptycyzmu.

\- Nam na pewno nie. A i pani senator niewiele otrzyma. Ale zdesperowana matka zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy, aby ratować swoje dziecko.

Starling zatopiła się na kilka minut w swoich myślach. Crowford obserwował ją ukradkiem z boku i także myślał.

Z nią u boku przypominały mu się dawne czasy, kiedy pracował razem z Willem. Jack był jego starszym kolegą i czymś na kształt mentora, przynajmniej w oczach Grahama i ten sposób myślenia przeniósł się też na niego. Od lat gnębiły go wyrzuty sumienia, że zawiódł Willa. Że to przez niego on skończył w takim stanie.

W tej młodej kobiecie widział swoją szansę na odpokutowanie za dawne grzechy. Mógł ją wyszkolić, mogła zostać w FBI kimś. Miała talent i zapał do pracy. Nie mylił się. W dodatku przed chwilą dosłownie znalazła na zwłokach, a raczej w nich, ważny dowód. Chciał pomóc wspiąć się jej na szczyt. Tam, gdzie Will nie zdołał dotrzeć. Nowa protegowana…

Szkoda trochę, że tak zajął swoje myśli nową uczennicą, że zapomniał o starym uczniu i o jego ostrzeżeniu. O tym, że należy odszukać dziewczynę dr Lectera. Zbagatelizował sprawę i tak jak reszta wyrzucił tę sprawę z pamięci. Obecnie tajemniczą dziewczyną od czasu do czasu wyciągała prasa, głosząc jakieś bzdury, przez co jej prawdziwa tożsamość stała się jeszcze bardziej abstrakcyjna. Gdyby tylko wziął sobie do serca słowa Willa…

…już od jakiegoś czasu miałby podejrzenia. A tak nie czuł nic.

Nie wiedział, że jedyne co tkwi w głowie jego nowej protegowanej to wydostanie Lectera ze Szpitala dla Psychicznie Chorych Przestępców.

\- Co Lecter miał na myśli mówiąc, że Buffalo Bil ma piętrowy dom? – wyrwała go tym pytaniem z zamyślenia.

Wyjaśnił jej wówczas jak trudne technicznie jest zabicie kogoś przy użyciu metody powieszenia. Zwłaszcza jeśli jest przytomny i walczy. Wymaga to naprawdę dużej siły. Schody ułatwiają sprawę, gdy po prostu spycha się z nich ofiarę z pętlą na szyi. A kilka pierwszych ofiar Billa zginęło właśnie przez powieszenie.

\- Mam do niego znów iść? – zasugerowała – Zaproponował pomoc w zamian za przeniesienie. Jesteśmy w stanie to załatwić. Dobrze wydedukował, że zabójca zacznie skalpować ofiary. Tamta dziewczyna była. On może wiedzieć więcej, a teraz czas nas goni. Wyciągnę to z niego.

\- Nie Starling, na razie spocznij. Taka dedukcja nie wymagała wiele wysiłku. Może się tylko chcieć zabawić i popisywać. Wolę żebyśmy trzymali się jak najdalej od umów z nim. A przeniesienie nie wchodzi w grę.

Clarice zareagowała spokojniej niż można by było przypuszczać. A to dlatego iż wiedziała, że następnego dnia Crowford będzie musiał przemyśleć nieco swoje słowa, gdy dotrą do niego wyniki badań nad głową Klausa.

Nowe fakty będą musiały pociągnąć za sobą nowe decyzje.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia wszystkie media mówiły tylko o tym, że córka senator Martin została porwana, że jest w rękach poszukiwanego mordercy i jeśli FBI nie ruszy w końcu tyłka to zostało jej zaledwie kilka dni życia zanim zostanie zabita i pozbawiona skóry.

W pokoju wspólnym, w akademii, Clarice i spora grupa innych uczniów właśnie oglądało wystąpienie pani senator, w którym przemawiała ona do mordercy i prosiła o łaskę dla córki.

Starling patrzyła się w ekran i miała sprzeczne uczucia. Nie podobała jej się ta sytuacja, ale jednocześnie nie była ślepa na jej zalety. Zalety dla niej i doktora. Te ambiwalentne myśli pogarszał fakt, że dzięki technice pałacu pamięci, kobieta posiadała obecnie doskonałą pamięć. Lata wcześniej udało jej się nawet posegregować wspomnienia sprzed utworzenia pałacu. Właśnie przez to Clarice doskonale pamiętała jaka była kiedyś i jaki miała system wartości. Pamiętała o swoich koszmarach z jagniętami… Powodowało to u niej dyskomfort.

Dawna ona desperacko chciałaby ocalić tą dziewczynę, za wszelką cenę pragnęłaby ocalić jagnię, aby uciszyć te sny i płacze, ale…od lat nie miała tych słów. Potrzeba ratowania wszystkich dawno odeszła. Obecnie Clarice uważała, że gdyby Catherine zginęła, nie odczuwałaby smutku jakoś specjalnie ostro. Choć jeśli miałaby być szczera, wolała aby dziewczyna wyszła z tego żywa. Nie trzeba ratować całego świata, tylko wariat sądziłby że da radę tego dokonać. Wystarczy pomagać tym wokół siebie, komu się da pomóc i to wystarczy.

Choć ta jej nowa ciemna strona uśmiechała się triumfalnie, ponieważ sytuację dało się obrócić na korzyść jej interesów. To porwanie przyprze wszystkich do muru i zmusi do pośpiechu, a przez to także do desperacji. Wolałaby pomóc Catherine, ale jeśli się nie uda to trudno. Najważniejsze, aby jej cel się powiódł.

Powiodła wzrokiem po wszystkich tu zebranych. Ich rozmowy zlewały się w jeden wielki szum. Nikt tego nie spostrzegł, każdy patrzył w ekran, na wyświetlające się fotografie małej dziewczynki. Patrzą na ofiarę, szukają zabójcy, a nie mają pojęcia, że jeden z ich wrogów jest wśród nich, dosłownie obok.

Dodało jej to niespodziewanej pewności siebie. Choć może pomyliła to z poczuciem wyższości. Oczywiście nie było żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Za to, że ich oszukiwała, wykorzystywała i zyskała zaufanie, a planowała ich zdradzić, jeśli już tego nie zrobiła.

No…może jedyną osobą wobec której czuła winę była Ardelia…ale tu nie dało się powstrzymać uczuć. Wobec Jacka nie czuła już jednak nic, czy też wobec innych. Wiedziała, że nawet gdyby stała po ich stronie, to pewnego dnia, to FBI by ją zdradziło…a pojawiały się już pierwsze oznaki.

Poczekała do końca transmisji, a potem opuściła pomieszczenie jako pierwsza, jeszcze zanim reszta się zabrała stamtąd. Przez głowę przelatywało jej całe przemówienie pani senator, analizowała całe przedsięwzięcie i przez to nie zauważyła kogoś idącego z naprzeciwka.

\- Ach! – wyrzuciła, gdy zderzyła się z kimś i cofnęła się lekko. Spojrzała w górę i ujrzała równie zaskoczonego co ona, Crowforda. Chyba także był zamyślony – Przepraszam Pana.

\- Ja też przepraszam Starling. Właściwie, to zamierzałem cię wezwać. Choć za mną.

\- Ale…

\- Nie przejmuj się zajęciami, już cię usprawiedliwiłem.

Poszli razem do jego gabinetu. Tak jak poprzednio usiedli naprzeciw siebie. Clarice zauważyła, że Jack ani trochę nie odpoczął, a poza tym miał na twarzy wymalowany jakiś hardy upór. Chociaż już kiedy poprosił ją do gabinetu domyśliła się czego będzie dotyczyć rozmowa, teraz się w tym upewniła.

\- Przyszły wyniki sekcji Klausa – bez zbędnego gadania przeszedł do rzeczy. Wiedziała co usłyszy – W jego gardle znaleźliśmy poczwarkę…

Kobieta rozszerzyła oczy, wiedząc że tak najlepiej uda zdumienie.

\- Sir, ale to oznacza, że… - nie dokończyła. Tak lepiej zrobi wrażenie.

\- Tak – mężczyzna pokiwał poważnie głową – Wszystko na to wskazuje.

\- Panie Crowford! – wstała, grając wzburzenie – Lecter wie kim jest Buffalo Bill. To nasza szansa! Jeśli dowiemy się od niego kim on jest, zdołamy uratować Catherine! Wystarczy załatwić przeniesienie. Tylko tyle, a wyciągnę to z niego!

\- Naiwne myślenie. Skąd wiadomo, że dotrzyma swojej części umowy?

\- Bo mi dał słowo – rzekła stanowczo i zanim Jack zdołał odparować dodała – Zna Pan go dłużej niż ja i wie Pan, że jeśli my dotrzymamy obietnicy, to on także.

„Zostawiając nam przy okazji rany kłute” – pomyślał Crowford, a głośno powiedział.

\- Nie ulega wątpliwości, że on coś wie. A informacje w tych chwilach potrzebne są nam na wagę złota. Ale nie zamierzam ulec Lecterowi. Nigdy! Przysięgłem, że opuści on swoją celę dopiero, gdy zdechnie. Nie wcześniej.

Clarice musiała ukryć jak przeraziły ją te słowa. Doktor rzeczywiście powiedział, że Jack będzie uparty, nawet jeśli jego umór miałby wywołać więcej ofiar, ale nie sądziła, że aż do tego stopnia. Wystarczyłby jeden wniosek i miałby mordercę na talerzu, ale nie zrobi tego, aby doktor nie dostał tego, czego chce. Jego nienawiść musiała być większa niż sądziła.

\- Ale co z Catherine Martin? Chce Pan ją widzieć na stole sekcyjnym? Bo ja nie!

W oczach zalśnił jej własny upór i mała desperacja. Miała nadzieję, że mężczyzna odczyta ją jako pragnienie odnalezienie porwanej dziewczyny, a nie przeniesienia Lectera. I tak się stało.

\- Ja również nie, Starling. Spróbujesz go oszukać – otworzył szufladę i wyjął z niej jakąś teczkę. Papiery w środku mówiły same za siebie – Powiesz mu, że jeśli pomoże w schwytaniu Buffalo Billa, otrzyma przeniesienie. Że senator Martin mu pomoże, jeśli córka wróci do niej żywa.

\- Lecz… - Starling wzięła papiery, przypominając sobie dzisiejszą przemowę - …Pani senator nic nie wie o tej umowie, prawda? Nie wie nawet, że Lecter jest zamieszany w całą sprawę.

Krótko mówiąc miała go …

\- Zgadza się. Masz go oszukać Starling – praktycznie rzucił jej rozkaz – Pomoże nam, ale w zamian nie dostanie nic.

Kobieta westchnęła, po czym odpowiedziała ostrym spojrzeniem.

\- Kiedy mam do niego iść?

\- Jeszcze dzisiaj. Nie mamy już czasu. Zapoznaj się z tym i przedstaw mu fałszywą ofertę.

Po wyjściu z gabinetu Clarice aż warknęła z frustracji. Jack nie chciał dać za wygraną nawet w takim momencie, gdzie grają o najwyższą stawkę.

Trudno, będzie musiała przyprzeć go jeszcze bardziej. Zawsze mogą wymyślić historyjkę, w której Hannibal przejrzał jej kłamstwa i zażądał prawdziwej oferty. Chyba, że doktor wymyśli coś lepszego w odpowiedzi na tę fałszywkę…

Właśnie…w jej klatce piersiowej rozeszła się fala przyjemnego ciepła. Oznaczała jedno, czuła radość, że dziś znów się spotkają. I dobrze, musi dostać nowe instrukcje.

Zmierzając do siebie, aby się przebrać, dopadł ją mały atak chichotu, gdy pomyślała sobie jak tak biega od jednego do drugiego przeciwnika. W sumie pasuje do niej określenie podwójny agent. Każdy uważa, że ona pracuje dla niego, choć tak naprawdę tylko ona wie dla kogo.

Dla siebie.

Ponieważ ucieczka Lectera była absolutnie w jej interesie.

 

***

 

Od czasu założenia podsłuchu, dr Lecter starał się siadywać jak najbliżej szyby. Nie mógł przewidzieć kiedy Clarice tu wróci, a potrzebował wiedzieć o tym kilka sekund wcześniej. Dlatego przebywał przy szkle, aby w razie czego usłyszeć ją lub wyczuć zapach.

Chilton popełnił głupi błąd. Zabrał mu rysunki, to prawda, ale nie zabrał węgli do rysowania. Jednakże błąd polegał na tym, że ostatnim razem, gdy tu był, przyniósł tu wszystkie rysunki, aby go nimi zachęcić do gadania, ale skończyło się na tym, że zabrał je wszystkie z powrotem…oprócz jednego. Tego rysunku z Clarice, który rozdarł na pół i rzucił na ziemię, by go sprowokować. Zostawił mu go, możliwe że specjalnie, aby jego widok wzbudzał gniew.

Lecz nie wzbudzał. Zostanie dobrze użyty.

Dr Lecter przygotował się. Rozłożył na stole oba rozdarte kawałki papieru, czystą stroną do góry. Wyjął węgiel do rysowania, jakby szykując się do szkicowania. Poczynił potrzebne działania. Zostawił gotowe przyrządy na stole i czekał.

Nie obawiał się, że mu to zabiorą. Barney miał gdzieś, czy mógł szkicować czy nie, a Chilton nie przyzna się przed sobą, że popełnił błąd, zostawiając mu tą podartą kartkę.

Pozostało mu jedynie czekać.

Po kilku dniach do jego uszu doszedł znajomy dźwięk. Drzwi na korytarzu się otwierały, a nie był to czas sprzątania. Wziął wdech nosem i wiedział już, że to ona. Przygotował się.

Clarice szła tym, już mocno znajomym, korytarzem z różnymi odczuciami. Jednocześnie mówiła sobie, że zrobiła wszystko jak powinna, a z drugiej strony to, że wywalczyła tylko fałszywą ofertę wzmagał małe poczucie porażki.

Dobra, trzeba się skupić na tu i teraz. Jack nie chce ustąpić, a Paul Krendler odsunie ją od śledztwa, jeśli popełni jakiś błąd. Potrzeba nowych planów.

Poczuła małą ulgę, kiedy dotarła pod celę, a widok w środku nieco ją zdziwił. Dr Lecter siedział przy stole, od strony szyby i szkicował coś zawzięcie. To co jednak ją zdziwiło to to, że nie odwrócił się do niej, kiedy nadeszła, ani nie przywitał. Wiedział, że tu jest, to pewne, lecz nie reagował.

\- Doktorze?

\- Witaj, Clarice.

I jeszcze większe zaskoczenie. Lecter nie przerwał pracy, nawet nie zerknął w jej stronę. A jego ton…był bardzo formalny. Zupełnie jak w dniu, w którym się poznali.

\- Mogłabyś usiąść i poczekać? – zapytał uprzejmie, nadal się nie odwracając – Chcę tu dokończyć.

Zamiast głupio zadawać pytania i domagać się wyjaśnień, kobieta usłuchała. Zbyt dobrze go znała, żeby nie zrozumieć, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Gdy usiadła, zauważyła, że krzesło jest ustawione inaczej niż normalnie. Zamiast na środku, stało teraz przy ścianie celi, dokładnie naprzeciwko miejsca gdzie siedział Lecter. Znajdowali się prawie tak samo blisko, jak wtedy gdy wróciła tu biegiem, kiedy Miggs zrobił jej to. Pewnie kazał Barneyowi ustawić krzesło w ten sposób.

Zorientowała się też w innej kwestii. Siedząc w ten sposób nie tylko byli blisko, ale w zasięgu ich rąk była szuflada, a poza tym jej postać idealnie zasłaniała teraz doktora przed kamerą, która znajdowała się dokładnie za nią.

\- Skończyłem. Powiesz mi co o tym sądzisz? – włożył kartkę na dno szuflady i posłał na jej stronę.

Clarice nie okazała zdezorientowania. Wzięła złożoną kartkę. Jeszcze zanim ją rozłożyła, wyczuła, że w środku jest coś wsunięte. Gdy rozłożyła papier, okazało się że był to mały kawałek węgla do rysowania. Schowała go w dłoni i przyjrzała się kartce.

Z jednego brzegu była podarta, czyli było to jedynie kawałek kartki. Z jednej strony było coś na całości narysowane. Lecz najważniejsze było to, co znajdowało się na odwrocie. Bardzo drobnym, ale wyraźnym pismem, u szczytu kartki, było napisane to.

„ _Chilton założył podsłuch. Musimy teraz dosłownie odgrywać role. Skomentuj rysunek na dole. Jeśli masz mi coś ważnego do przekazania to napisz i odeślij. Od teraz tak rozmawiamy_ ”

Na dole kartki był szkic czegoś co przypominało tarczę zegara z krucyfiksem. Na nim zawieszono jakąś postać, ale nie miała ona jeszcze narysowanej twarzy.

I wszystko jasne. Teraz nie tyko widzą, lecz i słyszą ich rozmowę. Mimo że tak dobrze im szło, wszystko wokół im się sypało pod nogami. Najpierw Krendler z chęcią usunięcia jej ze śledztwa, potem Crowford ze swoim oślim uporem, a teraz jeszcze Chilton z podsłuchem. Jednakże nawet to nie mogło jej zniechęcić, czy wprowadzić w stan paniki. Zachowała zimny spokój.

\- Będzie się Pan starał o patent na ten zegar? – zadała pytanie, rzeczowym tonem, jakiego używała przy Jacku. Jednocześnie mówiąc, zaczęła odpisywać coś swoim węgielkiem.

\- Zastanawiam się nad tym. Jeśli się zdecyduję muszę złożyć prośbę szybko, nim ukradną mi pomysł. – mówił wolno, aby dać jej czas odpisać – Nie ma jeszcze twarzy. Może zapozujesz, Clarice? Nie przeszkodzi to naszej rozmowie, mam podzielną uwagę.

\- Skoro tak Pan mówi doktorze, nie widzę powodu by odmówić – sama miała podzielną uwagę, gdyż mogła jednocześnie grać i pisać, podpierając papier o swoją teczkę. Kamera za jej plecami nie miała szans by zarejestrować co robi. Skończywszy odesłała mu kartkę. Węgielek sobie zachowała.

\- Dziękuję ci, Clarice – wziął papier i odczytał jej wiadomość.

„ _Jack uparty. Dał mi dla Pana fałszywą ofertę. Gość z Departamentu Sprawiedliwości chce mnie odsunąć od śledztwa. Sądzę, że niedługo może mu się udać_.”

Dla niego to nie były tak złe wiadomości, jakby się mogło wydawać.

\- Byłam wczoraj na sekcji…ostatniej ofiary – zaczęła lekko. Wiedziała, że skoro ma grać, to dr Lecter oficjalnie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, aby mogła sprawdzić, jak zareaguje na wieść o kokonie. Tak by zrobiła, gdyby to się działo na serio.

\- I co znaleźliście? – powiedział takim tonem, jakby był pewien, że coś znaleźli. Mówił coś na wpół szkicując, a wpół pisząc. Co jakiś czas zerkał na sekundkę, udając że potrzebuje na nią patrzeć, aby ją rysować.

Clarice zaczęła opowiadać. Zakończyła stwierdzeniem, że coś znaleziono w gardle.

\- Czy to było motyl?

\- Tak, ćma.

\- Oby nasz Billy miał tych ciem spory zapas. Musi mu starczyć na kolejne damy swego serca. Na przykład dla małej Catherine. Czytałem o jej…pechu.

\- Dla Pana byłoby lepiej, gdyby tak się nie stało.

\- A dlaczegóż to?

\- Powiedzmy, że mam propozycję…

\- Słucham, Clarice. Na dowód masz szkic – wysłał jej kartkę – Możesz przy okazji zerknąć, czy ci się podoba.

Starling wzięła papier i zaczęła opowiadać o ofercie, choć oboje wiedzieli, że opowiada same kłamstwa. Nie było żadnego więzienia federalnego, ani wyjazdów na wyspę.

Równocześnie mówiąc, zerknęła w nową wiadomość.

„ _Sytuacja się zmieniła. Teraz zostaw już wszystko mnie. Twoim jedynym zadaniem obecnie jest pozostanie w grze. Graj i udawaj dalej, trzymaj nas w ukryciu, to wszystko. Resztą sam się zajmę, dziękuję ci. Nie martw się. Jeśli chcesz możesz zadać pytanie i czymś zajmiemy czas w czasie tej „sztuki teatralnej” dla naszego doktora Chiltona_ ”

\- To wszystko. Jeśli pomoże nam Pan znaleźć Catherine Martin żywą, ta oferta stanie się prawdą. Jeżeli jednak ona zginie, nie dostanie Pan nic.

Była ciekawa jego odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że tej umowy z senator Martin tak naprawdę nie było. Mógł zareagować tylko na dwa sposoby. Udać, ze przejrzał jej kłamstwa i zażądać prawdziwej umowy lub …

\- W porządku, Clarice.

…udać, że wierzy w jej słowa i pójść za ciosem. Najwidoczniej wybrał tę opcję. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale zaufała jego słowom. Pomogła już tyle ile mogła, najwyraźniej. Zostało wszystko pozostawić w jego rękach.

\- Pomogę ci, ale nie za darmo – mówił dalej – Ja ci coś powiem i ty mi cos powiesz. Quid Pro Quo. Zgoda?

\- Zgoda. Proszę strzelać – rzekła w chwili, gdy odesłała ich papier listowny do niego, aby odczytał prawdziwe pytanie.

Udał, że znów rysuje. Odczytał jej pytanie.

„ _Dlaczego stara „ja” zaczęła nagle dzielić się z Panem wspomnieniami? Uporządkowałam pamięć i jak na zwykłą senność ta uległość była dziwna. Co się naprawdę stało_?”

Bystra dziewczynka. Miała sporo czasu, 8 lat, aby przeanalizować przebieg ich znajomości i uderzyło ją to. Wcześniej nie, ponieważ nie podejrzewała jeszcze że jest do tego zdolny. Zbyt mocno mu ufała i ślepo chciała przyjaźni z tym ludzkim Hannibalem, ignorując potwora. Tylko ta nowa mogła spojrzeć wreszcie na wszystko z szerszej perspektywy. Pewnie wpadła na to pytanie dopiero po aresztowaniu, bo wcześniej nie było już potrzeby o tym myśleć. Zaabsorbowanie wydarzeniami, o tak.

Szczerze…wiedziała jakie pytanie on zada na głos. Pytanie, na które odpowiedź znał od 8 lat, lecz gdyby się poznali dopiero tutaj, to interesowałoby go najbardziej…

\- Co się działo z tobą po śmierci ojca? – oficjalnie wiedział, że tata przedwcześnie odszedł z ich poprzedniego spotkania.

\- No więc…

\- Chwileczkę, mogłabyś opuścić podbródek niżej? O tak, dziękuję Clarice – wrócił do rysowania, choć tak naprawdę pisał jej odpowiedź.

W trakcie gdy ona opowiadała, on wysłał jej kartkę z powrotem, pod pretekstem, żeby sprawdziła, czy poziom oczu jej odpowiada. Czasem trącał pytanie dodatkowe do rozmowy. Dzięki temu wyglądało to naturalniej.

Odczytała jego odpowiedź, jednocześnie mówiąc dalej.

„ _Podałem ci pewien środek, kiedy spałaś. Mój własny pomysł. Po nim nie miałaś praktycznie własnej woli. Robiłabyś wszystko co ci kazałem. Potem już rzadziej ci go dawałem, także z powodów że nie zawsze byłem w stanie wstrzyknąć ci go niezauważenie._

 _Moja kolej. Czy gdybyśmy zdołali wtenczas porozmawiać i dowiedziałabyś się prawdy, czy kazałabyś mi przestać? Albo czy teraz, gdy będę wolny, każesz mi przestać zabijać?_ ”

Jak można było przypuszczać, odpowiedź jej nie zbulwersowała. Oczywiście musiało przyjść coś przeciwnego, czyli ulga i satysfakcja, że otrzymała wytłumaczenie na swoje dziwactwo oraz skąd wzięły się te ślady na rękach niczym ukąszenia owadów.

Natomiast jego pytanie ją już bardziej zaskoczyło.

On naprawdę sądził, że…Według niej odpowiedź była oczywista, a może…tylko dla niej? Albo chciał to usłyszeć (czy raczej w tym przypadku przeczytać). Miała odpowiedź, nie musiała się nawet wahać. Miała dość czasu, aby pogodzić się z konsekwencjami swojej decyzji.

\- Może być doktorze – wsunęła szufladę z rysunkiem na jego stronę, ale dodała również akta sprawy – A teraz o Billym. Jak go znaleźć?

\- Nie pytasz o imię i nazwisko?

\- Nie poda mi ich Pan.

\- Mądra dziewczynka. A więc słuchaj, w zamian za twoją opowieść powiem ci to…

Zaczął mówić o tym jak motyl symbolizuje przemianę i że tego właśnie pragnie Billy. Zmienić się. Nie udało mu się tego jednak zrobić zwykłymi metodami i obrał taką ścieżkę. Kluczem do jego złapania może być właśnie poszukiwanie tych odrzuconych ścieżek np. klinik, które oferują zmianę płci.

W czasie gdy mówił, odczytał jej wiadomość.

„ _Moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. Nie kazałabym ci przestać. Nie chcę byś przestał. Kiedy poznałam prawdę poczułam, że w końcu widzę twój pełny obraz, jakby wcześniej brakowało kawałka układanki. Jesteś jaki jesteś i takiego cię kocham._

 _Moje pytanie: Czy kiedy opowiedziałeś mi historię o Miszy…czy powiedziałeś mi wszystko_?”

Szczerze, tego się spodziewał. Clarice jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła, nawet przed przemianą. Nigdy. Napędzała jedynie nadzieje, które co rusz się spełniały. Plan, który musiał porzucić lata temu, ponownie wrócił do łask. Lecz wpierw musiał uciec.

Co do pytania…czuł, że może się ono pojawić prędzej czy później. Był jej winien szczerość i teraz mógł jej już wyznać całą prawdę, podzielić się dosłownie całą historią…tyle że nie tutaj, nie teraz. Ale zrobi to, gdy przyjdzie okazja.

Nie było już czasu. Właśnie kończył wymieniać rzeczy w teście, którym sprawdza się ludzi, którzy chcą zmienić płeć, a które zrobił Billy w swoim teście, na podstawie których da się go namierzyć. Kobieta słuchała go uważnie, w końcu to były na dla niej nowe informacje.

\- To wszystko – oznajmił – W ten sposób da się go namierzyć.

\- Powie mi Pan coś więcej, dzisiaj?

\- Nie.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd się tu zjawiła, Hannibal w końcu nawiązał z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i jeszcze raz powiedział, kładąc nacisk na to jedno słowo.

\- **Nie**.

Zrozumiała. To była jego odpowiedź na jej pytanie. Co oznacza, że czas im się skończył i kartka do niej nie powróci.

Doktor złożył papier tak, aby rysunek był widoczny, ale ich tajna rozmowa już niej.

\- Podoba ci się, Clarice?

Starling była zaskoczona, że pomimo czasu, jaki poświęcił, aby jej odpisywać, zdążył także dokończyć rysunek.

\- Bardzo. Ma Pan talent, już wcześniej zauważyłam.

\- Schlebiasz mi. Mogę zatrzymać akta sprawy?

\- Tak, dlatego je przyniosłam.

Położył kartkę na stole i dał jej mały gest ręką, że może już wstać i go odsłonić przed kamerą. Ona posłuchała, jednocześnie dyskretnie chowając swój węgielek do kieszeni. Nie miała już go jak oddać.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko, doktorze.

\- Nie ma za co, Clarice. Jednakże, kiedy następnym razem się zobaczymy, chcę żebyś odpowiedziała mi na dwa pytania.

\- Na jakie?

\- Co się stało z koniem i jak opanowujesz gniew.

Wyszła. Poszło gładko. Nie zdradzili się, Clarice zachowała zimną krew i zagrała rolę życia improwizacji. Nawet zdołali się porozumieć. I tak jak powiedział, resztę weźmie we własne ręce.

Cieszył się, że wysłano ją znów w nocy. Dzięki temu, dosłownie 30 sekund po wyjściu Starling, zgaszono wszystkie światła i w piwnicach zapadła całkowita ciemność. Nie żeby Hannibalowi to przeszkadzało. W ciemności widział lepiej niż normalni ludzie. A najlepsze było to…

…że kamery nie mogły nic rejestrować w ciemności. Nagrywały dalej, ale nie było żadnego obrazu, jedynie ciemność. I właśnie to Lecter wykorzystał kilka dni temu.

Gdy odkrył podsłuch natychmiast postanowił wykorzystać podarty na pół rysunek. Wziął obie części i jedną obrócił tak, aby oba podarte kawałki papiery miały gładką krawędź po prawej stronie. Następnie ustawił krzesło tak, aby kamera rejestrowała jego plecy, a nie to co rysuje.

Nie narysował jednak jednego zegara z krucyfiksem. Narysował dwa, po jednym na każdy kawałek papieru. Jeden rysunek zostawił niedokończony, ten który widziała Clarice, kiedy tu przyszła, a drugi był idealną kopią pierwszego, tyle że był dokończony i postać miała twarz i rysy Clarice. Nie potrzebował jej na żywo, aby ją naszkicować, ale pozory najważniejsze.

Skończony rysunek schował pod materacem, również w nocy po wyłączeniu świateł. Ten niedokończony zostawił na stole gdzie miał czekać aż do wizyty jego dziewczynki.

Teraz, gdy ponownie zapadły ciemności i kamery nic nie widziały, dr Lecter wyjął spod materaca drugi rysunek i położył na stole. Ten, na którym była wypisana ich rozmowa wziął do zlewu, podarł i zmoczył, aby zrobiły się z papieru małe kuleczki. Na koniec spuścił to wszystko do klozetu. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek przeczytał ich rozmowę. Właściwie dokończył dziś ten pierwszy rysunek jedynie po to, aby pokazać go Clarice.

Pozbył się przytłaczających śladów.

 

***

 

Barney był… krótko mówiąc skonfundowany lekko. I miał niepokojące przeczucia.

Wszystko zaczęło się od pierwszej wizyty Starling. Na początku nic nie wzbudziło jego podejrzeń. Nic nie różniło się od zwykłej rutyny, choć niezupełnie, bo odkąd tu pracował, do Lectera nigdy nie przyszła kobieta.

Zdumienie nadeszło, gdy owa kobieta pobiła rekord długości wizyt u doktora. To, że Lecter z nią rozmawiał tyle czasu graniczyło z cudem. Nie potrafił tego pojąć. Obserwował ich jednak na ekranie, ale nic go nie uderzyło. Starling nie złamała żadnych zasad, nic niepokojącego się nie wydarzyło. Lecz do czasu…

Przeżył tego dnia szok. I to wcale nie przez to, że Miggs wykonał taki numer. W szok wprawiło go zachowanie tej dwójki. Starling biegiem wróciła pod celę doktora i przycisnęła się mocno do szyby, jakby szukała komfortu…Komfortu u Hannibala Lectera! A co dziwniejsze, doktor robił dokładnie to samo. Przyciskał się do niej i nawet przez słaby obraz jaki dawała ta tania kamera, Barney widział jak dr Lecter kipi z gniewu.

Po tym spektaklu, Barney nawet nie udawał zaskoczenia, gdy znalazł nad ranem martwe ciało Miggsa. On jako jedyny w tej placówce zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo dr Lecter jest niebezpieczny, nawet zza krat.

Starling zjawiła się ponownie niedługo później. Jeśli poprzednia wizyta była na miarę cudu, to na jej powrót tutaj nie było słów. Znów ich wtedy obserwował, ale nie miał do czego się przyczepić. Kobieta owszem siedziała blisko, ale nie przekraczała granicy.

Pielęgniarz nie rozumiał dlaczego doktor tak długo się nią bawi. Rozmawia z nią długo…w dodatku drugi raz. Na to jeszcze miał wytłumaczenie. Lecter mógł ją zwyczajnie polubić. To było możliwe, rzadkie, ale nie niemożliwe. To co nie dawało mu spokoju to zachowanie tej praktykantki. To aż przerażające, że szukała w nim oparcia. Widział to i był pewien że się nie myli. Ci dwoje…lubili się wzajemnie.

Dzisiaj nie mógł wiele zobaczyć. Usiedli w taki sposób, że Starling przesłoniła mu widoczność na prawie całą sylwetkę Lectera. Mógł widzieć najlepiej jej plecy i tył głowy. Znów gawędzili przez długi czas, a doktor co jakiś czas wysyłał jej rysunek, aby wyraziła opinię o postępie pracy…rysunek przedstawiający ją.

Te incydenty same w sobie nie były jeszcze jakoś niepokojące, lecz wszystkie razem…naraz…już owszem. Lecter polubił ją i dzielił z nią informacjami, a nawet pomagał. To dziwne, ale wciąż w porządku. Ona nie łamała zasad i nie zwróciłaby jego uwagi, gdyby nie ten cholerny Miggs. Wyglądało to wówczas tak, jakby oboje się zapomnieli, dali upust emocjom i przestali grać w jakąś głupią grę.

Barney nie potrafił tego ani pojąć, ani zapomnieć. Obraz, kiedy oni dwoje przeciskają się do szyby, jakby chcieli się objąć, wciąż wyskakiwał mu przed oczami. I tylko to jedno wydarzenie, ten gest i ich uczucia jak na dłoni budziły z nim niepokój. Wszystko inne mógł wyjaśnić, ale w połączeniu z tym…nie mógł.

Sama Starling była jakaś inna. Zawsze, gdy przychodziła do doktora, widział w niej jedynie pełną profesjonalizmu, pracowitą kobietę. Jednakże, kiedy ją opuszczała i go mijała, dreszcz strachu przebiegał mu po plecach z jakiegoś powodu. Po rozmowach z Lecterem było w niej coś takiego, że odczuwał irracjonalny strach, że ta kobieta zaraz mu strzeli między oczy.

Nie zdawał sobie jednak z czegoś sprawy…że on jest jedynym, który to wszystko spostrzegł.

Po wyjściu Starling, Barney wyłączył wszystkie światła, aby nie przeszkadzać reszcie pacjentów w celach, którzy chcieli spać. Nie było na co patrzeć. Kamery rejestrowały obraz tylko za dnia. Właśnie przez coś takiego nie mogli dokładnie obejrzeć co Miggs konkretnie zrobił. Zapowiadała się więc nuda.

Minęło kilkanaście minut i nagle w drzwiach do jego „gabinetu” pojawił się Chilton. Był w o wiele lepszym humorze niż przez ostatnie dni. Pielęgniarz spodziewał się, że ten się zjawi niedługo po odejściu kobiety, gdy tylko dowiedział się o podsłuchu. Zdziwiło go tylko, że zajęło to aż 50 minut. Widocznie musiał coś wcześniej załatwić.

\- Wiąż go, Barney – rzekł zamiast przywitania, a właściwie rozkazał niczym król zamku. Nie musiał mówić o kogo chodzi.

\- Tak jest, doktorze – mężczyzna już wstawał z krzesła, aby iść do Lectera i rutynowo go unieruchomić, aby można było wejść do celi.

 

***

 

\- Co cię tak interesuje w jej sposobach na opanowanie gniewu?

Tymi słowami Chilton przywitał się z Lecterem, gdy wszedł do jego celi. Dał tym w mało subtelny sposób znać, że w jakiś sposób udało mu się usłyszeć całą ich rozmowę.

Dr Lecter nie pokazał żadnego zaskoczenia. Jego oczu pozostały tak samo spokojne i pełne obojętności. Oczy, ponieważ twarzy przez maskę nie bardzo było widać.

\- Tak dawno nie słyszałem twojego głosu, że poczułem się nostalgicznie, podsłuchując was. Nie powiem…jesteś gadatliwy przy niej. Jak nie ty, Hannibal.

Doktor zastanawiał się, czy znowu Chilton będzie gadał bzdury, tak jak ostatnio, które nie będą warte najmniejszej wagi, czy może powie coś w końcu wartego uwagi. I tu się zdziwił…ponieważ rzeczywiście tak się stało.

\- Pozwoliłem sobie coś sprawdzić, Hannibal – Chilton bez pośpiechu, okrążając przywiązanego do wózka Lectera, mówił – A nawet więcej…Zaopiekować się tobą. To mój obowiązek, aby dbać o twoje dobro. I wywiązuję się z tego, udowodnię ci.

„Znowu coś knuje” – pomyślał doktor, zaczynając uważnie śledzić tego głupca wzrokiem.

Chilton zatrzymał się na moment przy stole i obejrzał uważnie rysunek.

\- Zgodzę się z naszą znajomą. Masz talent, Hannibal. Idealnie ją uchwyciłeś. Jej urodę widać, nawet przy takiej skali. Wspaniała…

Przejechał palcem po miejscu, gdzie była narysowana Clarice, wzdłuż jej talii. Ten gest wzbudził u Lectera ukłucie irytacji, albo bardziej zazdrości. Coś nowego dla niego.

\- Ale także mała kłamczucha z niej. Okłamała cię.

To akurat wiedział. Tak samo jak to, że Chilton tej oferty tak łatwo nie zostawi.

\- Nie ma żadnej oferty od pani senator, Hannibal. Żadnego więzienia stanowego, czy wyspiarskich wakacji. Wystrychnęli cię na dudka. Oni złapią Buffalo Billa, Crowford i ta mała zbiorą całą śmietankę, a ty zostaniesz z niczym. Oszukali się, Hannibal.

„Przejdziesz do rzeczy?”

\- Powiem ci tak. Nie było żadnej umowy z senator Martin, ale teraz będzie. Dzwoniłem już do pani senator. Nic nie wiedziała o umowie, ale chętnie ją zawrze, pod warunkiem, że pomożesz uratować jej córkę. I co ty na to?

Oczy Lectera nagle skierowały się wprost na niego, co Chilton uznał za swój triumf. Jeśli Lecter pomoże uratować tamtą dziewczynę, uznanie przypadnie jemu i tylko jemu, doktorowi Friderickowi Chiltonowi.

\- Wystarczy twoja zgoda i zabieram cię stąd z samego rana. Pojedziemy do Memphis. Kontrolę nad tobą przejmie miejscowa policja. Podasz pani Martin, Buffalo Billa na tacy, a dostaniesz swoje okno.

Policja? O to mu właśnie chodziło. O policję, która nie była tak ostrożna jak Barney. Która używała zwykłych kajdanek, które da się otworzyć jego kluczem.

\- Jedyną wadą jest to, że nie będziesz miał już jak podziwiać urody naszej drogiej agentki Starling. Ale chyba dasz radę ocenić co jest bardziej cenne, prawda Hannibal? Widok łżącej panienki, czy twoje upragnione okno?

Dr Lecter jednocześnie rozumiał i nie potrafił pojąć, że ani Chilton, ani Croword, ani całe FBI, nie mają cienia podejrzeń co do tego, że Clarice jest jego ukochaną. Mógł się założyć, że nie policzyli nawet czy jej wiek się zgadza. Chociaż potrafił wymienić kilka powodów takiego stanu rzeczy, nadal uważał ich za idiotów.

Po pierwsze powód, który podał Clarice. FBI ma o sobie wysokie mniemanie i przez myśl im nie przyjdzie, że wśród nich może być wróg. Że w dodatku sami go wpuścili. Chilton w tej kwestii był podobny. Pewnie sądził, że gdyby kochanka Hannibal by się tu zjawiła, rozpoznałby ją, bo „wyglądałaby” na psychopatkę, albo słabiutką ofiarę.

Drugi powód to uważanie go za potwora wśród ogromu normalnych ludzi. Wynaturzenie to coś, czym go obwołano. On potwór, oni dobrzy. Nie wiedzą czym jest poza tym, że nie człowiekiem, więc się go boją. Boją się tego co im zagraża. A skoro wszyscy się boją, niemożliwe, aby ktoś czuł inaczej, żeby był ktoś podobny do niego. Ktoś kto się nie boi. To chore, nienormalne, żeby się go nie bać, czy nie brzydzić. Dlatego nikomu do głowy nie przyszło, że ta dziewczyna wiedziała, czym on jest i w dodatku poświęciła 8 lat, żeby się do niego dostać i pomóc mu się uwolnić. Samo w sobie to brzmi ciężko. A w dodatku dla niego…nie, to surrealne. Nikt w to nie uwierzy, że jest tyle wart i że ktoś taki może istnieć jak Clarice.

Ostatni powód, ten któremu najwięcej zawdzięczał, czyli media. Od momentu aresztowania Lecter był ulubieńcem prasy i nie uległo to wielkiej zmianie aż do dziś. Był fascynującą anormalnością, którą nie da się badać, bo jest zbyt inteligentna. Ta tajemniczość, ciągły wkład społeczny nawet zza krat np. pisanie do magazynów naukowych artykułów, czy okrucieństwa których się dopuścił, sprawiały że jego popularność nie spadała. A co za tym idzie, nie dało się zostawić w spokoju tematu tajemniczej dziewczyny.

W ciągu tych ośmiu lat, media uczyniły z jego ukochanej…coś na kształt groteskowej fikcji. Pisali o niej tyle teorii i wyobrażeń, że jej obraz zatarł się jako prawdziwy i pojawiły się osoby, które uważały ją za legendę i nic poza tym. Legendę, która nie miała pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Najgłupsza historyjka o jakiej czytał to, taka w której on, niczym dr Frankenstein, sam sobie zrobił dziewczynę i w chwili aresztowania wcisnął jakiś przycisk jej samo destrukcji. Nic dziwnego, że po takich bredniach, obraz jego kochanki przestał być realny.

Dr Lecter wrócił do rzeczywistości i  po raz pierwszy od kilku lat, odezwał się do Fridericka Chiltona.

\- Nazywa się Billy. Więcej informacji podam osobiście pani senator…w Tennessee.

Widział przebłysk zwycięstwa w oczach Chiltona i poczuł przyjemną złośliwość. Ten człowiek zalazł mu za skórę tak silnie, że Hannibal chciał go zabić przy jak najbliższej okazji. To oznacza, że nie był on człowiekiem, który według niego zasługuje by żyć. A co za tym idzie… nie zasługuje, aby przekazać mu prawdę. Zasługuje jedynie na kłamstwo, którego tak nienawidzi. Chciał się nimi zabawić, zabawić ich polowaniem, cierpieniem i wysokim ego. Dlatego podał imię Billy…

…które nie było prawdziwe.

 

***

 

Clarice nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie jest zmęczona tą grą pozorów. Kiedy Crowford wykrzykiwał wściekły jak to Chilton spieprzył sprawę i teraz przez niego Catherine Martin zginie, bo jemu się zachciało awansów, ona nie mogła opanować szczęścia, więc wylewała swoje emocje, udając równy gniew.

Udało się, dr Lecter opuścił szpital. To chcieli zrobić od początku. Ale co teraz? Wierzyła już, że doktor ma jakiś plan, tylko jaki? Cóż zostało jej tylko doprowadzić swoją pracę do końca.

Miała obecnie tylko jedną rzecz do roboty. Grać! Grać Clarice Starling, która za wszelką cenę chce ocalić Catherine i dopaść Buffalo Billa. Doktor miał trudniej, musiał uciec.

Chilton rzeczywiście spieprzył, zadziałał na korzyść mordercy i na korzyść Lectera…i na swoją korzyść. Cały wydział wrzał z pogardy dla niego, ale ona zignorowała to niedługo później i robiła to, co dawna ona uważała za słuszne, pomimo tego, że ona i Crowford zostali wyłączeni ze śledztwa.

Starling znajdowała się obecnie w mieszkaniu, które zajmowała Catherine.  Wpuszczono ją, dzięki tymczasowej legitymacji i tym, że nie byli o niej poinformowani.

Oglądając mieszkanie tej młodej dziewczyny, widząc jej rzeczy i zdjęcia, Clarice miała wrażenie, że konfrontuje się ze swoją starą tożsamością. To co robiła było tak bardzo w stylu tamtej „Clarice”.

Odczuła nawet maleńki lęk, że przez to jej koszmary o jagniętach wrócą i znów zapragnie ratować wszystkich. I coś jej podpowiadało, że lęk zniknie dopiero, gdy sprawa Catherine zostanie zakończona, a ona nie odczuje nic w związku z każdym możliwym wynikiem. Była lekko tego ciekawa. Tego co poczuje, jeśli dziewczyna zostanie uratowana, jeśli to ona osobiście ją uratuje lub jeśli zjawią się za późno i znajdą tylko jej ciało.

Przeglądając jej rzeczy, jej myśli nie mogły nie pobiec do oprawcy dziewczyny. Billa.

Sporo już o nim wiedziała. Patrzyła na jego osobę, z nieco innej perspektywy, niż reszta. Wszyscy dookoła widzieli go oczywiście jako mordercę, wyrzutka społeczeństwa i monstrum, czyli…kogoś innego niż oni. A Starling bezwiednie sama siebie zaliczała już do kategorii „inni”. Nie patrzyła więc na niego z dalekiej odległości, a raczej jak na kogoś kto stoi obok.

Wyliczała sobie w kółko, co już o nim wiedziała, z tego co zaobserwowała, wydedukowała, co było wiadome i co powiedział jej Lecter.

Billy i dr Lecter poznali się 8 lat temu. Poznał ich Raspail, który był jego kochankiem. O czym rozmawiali, nie wiadomo. Związek Billa i Benjamina rozpadł się samoistnie, gdy doktor zabił flecistę, ale już wcześniej Billy dopuścił się morderstwa. Zabił marynarza, z którym flecista go zdradzał. Już wtedy miał swój rytuał, w postaci wkładania motyla do gardła. Uważał się za transseksualistę, ale nim nie był. Wniosek o zmianę płci został odrzucony, najpewniej był karany. Pragnął się zmienić, niczym motyl, ale zabrał się do tego od złej strony, choć jemu odpowiada. Trzyma swoje ofiary przez jakiś czas żywe, aby w końcu je zabić i pozbawić skóry. Według niego, tak skóra symbolizuje warstwy, które on zrzuca, aby stać się piękny. Jednak jakie konkretnie są jego kryteria? Czemu wybiera akurat takie dziewczyny i co robi dalej ze skórą?

Co interesujące, Crowford przekazał jej informacje, jakie Lecter podał pani senator o Buffalo Billym, lecz…ona nie słuchała. Nie chciała znać tych informacji z jednego powodu. Nie wierzyła, że wszystkie są prawdziwe i nie chciała zaśmiecać umysłu.

Owszem, wiedziała o niechęci Hannibala do kłamstwa, ale…pamiętała też o nienawiści do Chiltona, a to on był prekursorem ostatnich wydarzeń i nie polepszało jego sytuacji to, że było to doktorowi na rękę.

Gdyby to jej podał jego imię, uwierzyłaby. Nawet Crowfordowi, gdyby coś powiedział, to prawdę. Gdyby senator sama z siebie do niego przyszła, też by nie skłamał…ale Chiltonowi? Nie było takiej opcji. Skłamał mu, na pewno. Aby go upokorzyć, a czyjś ból czy niebezpieczeństwo, w którym była dziewczyna były mało znaczące. Lecterowi było obojętne, czy Billy zostanie złapany, czy nie. I czy Catherine Martin przeżyje, czy nie. Wykorzystywał ich oboje dla własnych celów, a właściwie…oni wykorzystywali.

Przeglądała właśnie pojemniki w kuchni, mając nadzieję znaleźć jakąś skrytkę, odkryć coś co pomoże jej zrozumieć Catherine i możliwe, jak Billy ją wypatrzył.

„Tak właściwie…” – pomyślała, zerkając w ostatni pojemnik, gdzie znalazła jedynie jakieś drobniaki – „…dlaczego dr Lecter nie podał mi jego nazwiska od razu? Nic by to nie zmieniło, a jednak wolał, aby nie wiedziała o nim za dużo. Więcej niż śledczy, ale i tak jednak…”

\- Co ona tu do diabła robi?!

Poderwała się, słysząc ten wściekły krzyk. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, napotykając ostre spojrzenie Paula Krendlera. Za nim stał przestraszony oficer policji.

\- Miała legitymację, sir, więc… - tłumaczył się nieporadnie.

\- Nieważne, odejdź – poczekał, aż zostaną sami i zapytał tonem pełnym wyższości – Wytłumacz się, Sterling.

\- Starling – poprawiła automatycznie – Robiłam przeszukanie.

\- Ty i Crowford jesteście odsunięci od śledztwa i dobrze o tym wiesz. Zresztą jest już prawie zakończone. Kwestia czasu, aż aresztujemy Billa Rubina.

„Takie imię im podał? Nie wierzę, że jest prawdziwe”

\- Wiem, Panie Krendler. Ale zwykłam kończyć to co zaczęłam. Zresztą, niezależnie od ostatnich wydarzeń, jestem pewna, że już sama byłabym odsunięta od śledztwa, dzięki Panu. Od początku tego Pan chciał, aby mnie odsunąć.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Widocznie nawet wiejskim kurewkom zdarza się przebłysk rozumu.

Palce kobiety drgnęły, ale mięśnie twarzy już nie.

\- Nie kryjesz za bardzo akcentu. Na kilometr czuć, że przyszłaś ze wsi, szukając lepszego życia niż mieli twoi starzy.

\- Owszem, mam akcent. Tyle, że nas, ludzi, którzy urodzili się na wsi nauczono kultury osobistej.

Sądziła, że tym mu nadepnie na odcisk, lecz Krendler uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej i zaczął kroczyć w jej kierunku. Ten uśmiech jej się nie podobał, aż chciała się cofnąć. I spróbowała, ale wpadła na blat.

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że dla ciebie wszystko skończone. Zasługi za to śledztwo przepadły…ale można to zmienić.

\- „O nie” – pomyślała, a głośno rzekła – Niby jak?

\- Mogę szepnąć słówko senator Martin. Wychwalić ciebie i to co robiłaś do tej pory. Wyciągniesz z tego sporo, aby ustawić karierę na następne lata. Mam moc, aby ci pomóc i z powrotem podłączyć do sprawy.

\- A czemu miałby Pan to robić? – znała odpowiedź, dlatego właśnie jej oczy się zwęziły.

\- Wystarczy, że wskoczysz dzisiaj w coś ładnego i pozwolisz się gdzieś zabrać – powiedział (pewnie według niego w uwodzicielski sposób), stojąc przed nią i jednocześnie naruszając przestrzeń osobistą. A ona nie miała gdzie uciec.

„Randka z nocowaniem, skurwysyn!”

\- A co na to pańska żona?

\- Czego oczy nie widzą…

\- Cóż… - udała, że się zastanawia - …Chyba nic z tego nie będzie. Widzi Pan, kiedy idę z mężczyzną do łóżka, oczekuję satysfakcji, a nie mdłości.

Jeszcze zanim do niego dotarło dodała drugą szpileczkę.

\- Poza tym, uważam, że facet, który nie umie utrzymać kutasa w spodniach, bo się zapatrzył na cycki wiejskiej baby, nie różni się niczym od świni w rui.

Gołym okiem było widać jak się w nim zagotowało. Aż uszy mu poczerwieniały z wściekłości. Dłoń mocno mu wystrzeliła w górę, jakby chciał ją uderzyć, ale nie mógł. Zamiast tego, pochylił się i wysyczał jej do ucha.

\- Jesteś skończona! Twoja kariera zakończyła się zanim się zaczęła. Po szkole nie czeka cię nic! Dopilnuje tego, żebyś skończyła za biurkiem, wiejska cipo. A teraz wynoś się! Jak będzie tu za 5 minut, to złożę na ciebie pozew.

Obrócił się i wyszedł tak szybko, że ledwie mrugnęła i już go nie było.

Tylko zniknął jej z oczu…a Clarice uśmiechnęła się ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Właśnie taką furię chciała wywołać. Piękny widok.

\- Więc doskonale się składa – powiedziała cicho do siebie – Ponieważ nie zamierzam kończyć tej szkoły. Nigdy.


	15. Dokończyć łuk

Kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Memphis, gdzie dr Lecter otrzymał tymczasową, nową celę, na obrzeżach Baltimore działo się coś interesującego.

Mężczyzna po trzydziestce szybkim, niespokojnym krokiem chodził po zalesionej części parku. Już dawno zboczył ze szlaków, więc nikogo w pobliżu nie było. Zresztą o tej porze nie sposób natknąć się w parku na kogokolwiek, a co dopiero z dala od utartych ścieżek. Beż oświetlenia łatwo można się było zgubić.

Mężczyzna rozglądał się gwałtownie na boki. Wypatrywał w ciemności kogoś, kto powinien tu być. Byli umówieni.

\- Tutaj.

Mężczyzna podskoczył na dźwięk obcego głosu, ale szybko się uspokoił, wreszcie dostrzegając po swojej prawie stronie, opartego o drzewo chłopaka.

\- Och, nareszcie cię znalazłem.

\- Czekam już kilkanaście minut.

Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej. Słabe światło księżyca i gwiazd prześwitywało przez gałęzie drzew, lecz wystarczyło go, żeby zobaczyć, że jego rozmówca był jeszcze nastolatkiem, a jego włosy były tak długie i tak nierówno przycięte w różnych miejscach, że grzywka przysłaniała mu pół twarzy.

\- Do rzeczy! – warknął mężczyzna. Bardzo mu się śpieszyło – Dawaj towar.

Victor wyjął rękę zza pleców i ukazał mały pakunek. Bez wahania podał go mężczyźnie. Ten wyszarpnął mu ją z ręki i prędko rozwinął pakunek. Pod palcami poczuł kształt pistoletu.

\- Pojemność magazynku?

\- Taka jaką uzgadnialiśmy – rzekł Victor spokojnie – Model, pojemność, wszystko się zgadza.

\- Doskonale… - westchnął, ponownie zawijając broń w opakowanie.

\- Dlaczego musiałeś kupić pistolet od nielegalnego handlarza? – zapytał Victor tonem, który równie dobrze mógł być użyty przy rozmowie o pogodzie.

\- A po kiego chuja ci to wiedzieć? – odparł agresywnie, ale sprzedawca się nie przejął.

\- Tak sobie… Nie obchodzi mnie to dopóty, dopóki będziesz tego używał do rozsiewania chaosu.

Mężczyzna już go nie słuchał, robił krok do tyłu.

\- Nie zapłaciłeś mi – powiedział Victor, widząc, że ten chce zwiać.

\- Trzeba było mówić zanim dałeś mi pistolet! – warknął, dalej się cofając – Teraz to ja mam i broń i kasę, więc możesz mi nagwizdać, świrze.

\- Ach… - westchnął przeciągle nastolatek, nagle jakby będąc w lepszym humorze – To jesteś jednym z tych. No mówi się trudno. Ja i moja rodzina robimy interesy tylko z gentelmanami.

Mężczyzna, będąc już w sporej odległości od handlarza, poczuł nagle coś wbijającego się w tył jego głowy, ale…nie zdążył zareagować. Ostatnie co usłyszał to cichy śmiech Victora.

Rozległ się strzał. Nie był za głośny, dzięki tłumikowi. Cichutkie echo rozniosło się po okolicy, nie kojarzyło się jednak z wystrzałem. Mężczyzna padł martwy na ziemię, pakunek wypadł mu z ręki. Victor patrzył na to bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Jeszcze raz pytam…serio to ja jestem wam do tego potrzebny? – rzucił to pytanie niby w powietrze, a jednak ktoś odpowiedział.

\- Z całej reszty tylko ty się nadajesz. Dziewczyny nie mogą, bo nikt ich nie weźmie na serio.

\- A Alexa…jeszcze bardziej nie wezmą. Tylko ty możesz robić za pośrednika.

Z ciemności wyłonili się Damien i Al. Tym który oddał zabójczy strzał był Al. Jego brat stał za daleko, z zupełnie innej strony, a ich ofiara cofała się praktycznie w jego kierunku, więc miał najlepszą pozycję.

\- Dobra, nieważne…upierdliwe to…

Al zaczął przeszukiwać trupa (oczywiście w rękawiczkach), aby znaleźć pieniądze, co zakończyło się sukcesem. Damien natomiast podniósł z ziemi pakunek z ich bronią.

\- Żeby wam to nie zaszkodziło – rzucił niby to od niechcenia Victor – Wasz biznes nie przetrwa, jeśli rozejdzie się wieść, że zamiast sprzedawać te pistoleciki i fałszywe papiery, sprzątacie swoich klientów.

\- Sprzątamy tych, którzy nie trzymają się naszych zasad – powiedział Damien, a jego głos i wzrok były niczym lód, bez uczuć – Musimy zasiać strach i wysłać wiadomość, że z nami się nie zadziera. Grasz fair, to my też będziemy.

Nie zamienili już więcej słów. Cała trójka, po zatarciu śladów, opuściła to pustkowie. Chociaż Al odwrócił się jeszcze na sekundkę do tyłu, by nacieszyć oczy widokiem ciała w kałuży krwi (w nocy wyglądała jak wielka czarna plama). Szli jak najciszej, omijając ścieżki. Nie chcieli by ich ktoś widział.

Na parkingu stało kilka aut. Bez wahania podeszli do jednego i wsiedli, Damien na przednie, a Victor z Alem na tylne. Za kierownicą siedziała Lynn. Wolała zostać w środku, bo jej ubiór przyciągał niepotrzebny wzrok.

\- Jak poszło? – spytała, lecz szybko dostrzegła pakunek w dłoniach chłopaka. Nie wydawała się zła, a bardziej zmartwiona – Nic na was nie ma? – nie miała złudzeń co się stało z klientem, z którym trójka miała się spotkać. Wydawała się gotowa do działań, jakby w razie przeczącej odpowiedzi zamierzała sama zwieźć gliny.

\- Nie powiążą nas z tym, spokojnie – rzekł obojętnie Damien – Facet nie znał naszych prawdziwych danych, zatarliśmy ślady, oficjalnie nie mamy z tym nic wspólnego. Nikt nas nie widział po drodze. Jesteśmy ostrożni z tą robotą, spokojnie kochanie. Zrobiliśmy wszystko jak kazałaś.

\- Obyś się nie mylił. Nie chcę mieć narzeczonego w pudle, bo mnie nie posłuchał!

\- Hej, a my to co? – krzyknęli z udawanym oburzeniem Victor i Al.

\- Was też nie chcę, głuptasy – odpaliła silnik i ruszyła w stronę wyjazdu – Alex i Irene są w domu, żeby dać nam alibi. Ciała nie powinni znaleźć do jutra…Będzie dobrze.

W tym biznesie, to owszem Damien i Al zdobywali klientów i materiały do sprzedaży, czyli broń i fałszywe dokumenty, a Victor pokazywał się jako pośrednik, ale to Lynn układała cały plan działania. Decydowała czy przyjąć klienta, gdzie dokonać transakcji i kiedy, a także co zrobić w razie problemów. Wydawała wszelkie instrukcje całej grupie.

Lider zawsze był na miejscu, aby w razie czego ratować sytuację i trzymać rękę na pulsie. Jak na razie szło jej…genialnie.

Nie mogła jednak przewidzieć, że następnego dnia policja w kraju będzie miała inne rzeczy na głowie niż zajmowanie się zwykłym zabójstwem. Byli bezpieczniejsi niż sądziła.

 

***

 

Clarice, po opuszczeniu domu Catherine Martin, nadal czuła się w gotowości do działania. Konfrontacja z Krendlerem tylko ją rozbudziła. Nie miała już wiele czasu, aby coś zrobić w sprawie Billa, a jedynie to „powinno” zajmować jej głowę. Postanowiła więc…zaryzykować.

Wsiadła w samolot do Memphis i dotarła na miejsce pod wieczór. Jej legitymacja służbowa wciąż miała kilka dni ważności, mogła jej używać. Crowford dalej jej nie odebrał, tak samo jak broni. Miała więc szansę, żeby wpuścili ją znów do Lectera. Pilnowała go policja, a oni nie mieli pojęcia, że została odsunięta od śledztwa. Mogli ją wpuścić, pod warunkiem, że nie natknie się na Chiltona. On był jedynym ryzykiem.

Szło całkiem gładko. W budynku, w którym go trzymano przebywało chyba z kilka komisariatów, tak dużo było tu mundurowych. Clarice się to nie spodobało. Jak on miał stąd uciec, skoro pilnowało go tak dużo uzbrojonych ludzi?

Udało się jej bez większych przeszkód, odznaka zrobiła swoje. Wpuszczono ją. Kiedy weszła do sali, zobaczyła ustawioną po środku celę. Była zdecydowanie większa niż stara cela. Już z odległości mogła usłyszeć muzykę, która tam grała. Dr Lecter musiał sporo wynegocjować.

\- Zna Pani zasady? – spytał ją jeden z dwóch policjantów, którzy pilnowali go osobiście.

\- Tak. Przesłuchiwałam go już.

Weszła w głąb, w stronę celi. Dwoma glinami się nie przejmowała. Przebywali zdecydowanie zbyt daleko, żeby usłyszeć ich wymianę zdań. Póki więc się nie zbliżą, lub jeśli nie nadejdzie Chilton, byli bezpieczni.

Czuła się dziwnie, gdy podeszła do barierek ustawionych tak, aby nie zbliżyć się zbytnio do krat. Przyzwyczaiła się do szklanych ścian, które ją od niego oddzielały, tym razem były tylko kraty.

W celi rzeczywiście był magnetofon, z którego leciała muzyka fortepianowa. Na stoliku leżało również kilka książek oraz akta sprawy. A przy stole…siedział on.

Przystanęła z jego strony. Był odwrócony do niej plecami na krześle, ale wiedziała, że ją wyczuł już, gdy wkroczyła do pomieszczenia.

\- Witaj Clarice. Spodziewałem się ciebie. Przyszłaś tu sama, czy z nakazu Jacka?

\- Sama.

Doktor odwrócił się w końcu i mogła zobaczyć wymalowane na jego twarzy zadowolenie.

\- Bardzo dobrze…

Wstał, odłożył książkę i wyłączył magnetofon. Następnie jak najbliżej podszedł do krat, w jej kierunku.

\- Ostatnia nasza rozmowa była niecodzienna. Wybacz.

\- Nie szkodzi, to było ciekawe wyzwanie – zerknęła na bok, upewniając się, że tamta dwójka nie interesuje się ich rozmową.

\- Tak… - specjalnie przeciągnął to krótkie słowo, przykuwając jej uwagę. Widząc świecące czerwone punkciki, poczuła znajome uczucie mrowienia na skórze głowy – Powiedz…dlaczego przyszłaś, skoro mówiłem ci, że wykonałaś zadanie i teraz moja kolej?

\- Pomyślałam, że…właściwie to wiem, że gdybym chciała za wszelką cenę odnaleźć Catherine, spróbowałabym znów porozmawiać z Panem.

\- A czemuż to? – wyraźnie znał odpowiedź. Starling starała się zrozumieć do czego on zmierza.

\- Bo… - zawahała się. Poczuła się niepewnie, jak za dawnych lat, gdy musiał wyciągać z niej ukrytą prawdę siłą - …Bo nie powiedział pan prawdy. Billy Rubin to nie jest nazwisko mordercy.

\- Skąd to przypuszczenie?

\- Uważam, że skłamał Pan w dwóch sprawach. W sprawie imienia oraz w sprawie ponoć „jednego szczegółu”, który Pan o nim zapamiętał. Pan wie o nim wszystko, ale niby pamięta tylko to, że chorował na wąglik afrykański. W biurze aż zaczęli skakać, gdy dowiedzieli się, że to choroba szlifierzy noży. Gładko to przełknęli, tak bardzo się podekscytowali. Rzucił im Pan to niczym kawał mięsa wygłodniałym psom.

\- Jak zwykle wspaniale, najdroższa. Masz rację. Zarówno choroba jak i imię to zwykła blaga. Głupcy, skomlą u mnie o garść nieprawdziwych informacji, gdy tak naprawdę wszystko co potrzeba, aby schwytać Billa znajduje się w aktach sprawy.

Czekała na to, czy powie coś więcej, ale się nie odzywał. Niezrozumienie w niej rosło, a więc i frustracja.

\- Chcesz o coś zapytać, prawda? – za jego uśmieszkiem i wzrokiem kryło się wyraźne droczenie. Bawił się z nią, niczym za dawnych lat. Nie rozumiała, czemu do tego wracają, przecież…już tak długo traktował ją na równi z nim…co się stało?

\- Dlaczego Pan tak… - mówiła z wyraźną urazą i rozczarowaniem w głosie, lecz on jej przerwał.

\- Ponieważ to ty się cofasz, Clarice – zniknął uśmiech, a zastąpiła go powaga – Ponownie zatajasz przede mną swoje myśli, choć wiesz, że to bezcelowe. Nie ukrywaj się przede mną!

\- Nie ukrywam, ja…

\- Kłamiesz. Wiesz, ze to wyczuwam. Powiedz mi!

Drgnęła, nagle pozbawiona całej pewności siebie.

\- Ja… - jak przed laty, jego wzrok przeszywał ją niczym nóż. Próbowała odeprzeć tą niemoc i niepewność – Ja…Znaczy Pan nigdy mi nie powiedział prawdziwego nazwiska Billa…Myślałam, dlaczego przede mną też Pan to ukrywa i …

\- O tym myślałaś przed chwilą – poprawił ją, z nutką nagany – Ja pytam o to, czego tak się boisz. Wyczuwam twój strach… - syknął, a ona ponownie drgnęła, z innego jednak powodu.

Wzięła głębszy wdech. Nic, nigdy nie potrafiła przed nim ukryć, nawet tego czego się wstydziła.

\- Boję się, że…sny powrócą.

\- Mniej więcej prawda. Od tego możemy zacząć i przejść do prawdziwej kwestii – doktor sam zerknął teraz w kierunku swoich strażników, lecz wszystko było w porządku – Sprawa Catherine Martin przypomniała ci kim kiedyś byłaś i kim chciałaś być. Przypomniała ci twoje koszmary o zabijanych, niewinnych owieczkach. Podoba ci się polowanie, w którym uczestniczysz i nie chcesz, żeby mała Catherine zginęła, ale…boisz się, że gdy już ją uratujesz, spodoba ci się to tak bardzo, że twoje sny powrócą. Że wrócisz do punktu wyjścia i znów wkroczysz na drogę ratowania innych. I że…przestaniesz mnie kochać.

\- Nie chcę do tego wracać! – wyznała, ledwo hamując swój głos – Nie chcę znów być taka jak dawniej. Wtedy byłam nieszczęśliwa, nie chcę tego! Co jeśli…one znów zaczną krzyczeć i ja…

\- Strach jest czymś z czym najlepiej się zmierzyć. Nie doceniasz siebie. Lęk przed tym, że zbudzisz się ze swego snu, do którego cię ułożyłem, nic nie znaczy. Musisz się zmierzyć z tym, kim jesteś.

\- Nie rozumiem – jęknęła, desperacko.

\- Połówka łuku nie może stać, zaraz się zawali. Jeśli zechcesz, możesz go dokończyć. Wystarczy jedynie odrobina prostoty. A gdy w końcu stanie, wszystko pojmiesz. Nie ma powrotu do twojego dawnego życia. Zniszczę wszystkie drogi twojej ucieczki, Clarice. Chyba nie zapomniałaś, że powiedziałem ci, iż nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść? Sen, który śnisz jest głębszy niż sądzisz, z niego nie da się wybudzić. Dokończ łuk i zobacz kim jesteś. Wówczas będziesz pewna, że żadna owieczka już nigdy nie zawoła cię na pomoc.

\- Mam…dokończyć łuk? – ich kontakt wzrokowy wyniósł ją na poziom transu. Nie istniała już ta sala, ta cela, te kraty, czy dwójka policjantów. Istniały jedynie jego oczy i słowa.

\- Nie ma już dla nas powrotu do dawnego życia – zaczął powoli okrążać celę, a ona bezwiednie podążała za nim – Nie jesteś już małą, zbuntowaną nastolatką, która nienawidziła swojego sierocińca. Mój gabinet nie istnieje i nie możesz się już w nim chować. Mój, nasz dom także zniknął. Nic nie zostało. Gdy dokończysz łuk, będzie on bramą do nowego życia. Nadszedł czas, aby zamknąć stare drzwi i otworzyć nowe. Nowe życie i nowy początek.

\- Nowy początek…

Dr Lecter nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Jego oczy wreszcie oderwały się od niej, przerywając tę hipnotyczną sensację. Spojrzał gdzieś za nią i jego twarz szybko przeszła przemianę. Wrócił do swojej ignorującej wszystko postawy.

Clarice usłyszała za sobą kroki, jeszcze zanim się odwróciła.

\- Dr Chilton. Państwo się znają – jego metaliczny głos, przed chwilą poważny, elegancki i charyzmatyczny, teraz był odprężony i drwiący.

Starling odwróciła się i zobaczyła Chiltona z dwoma nowymi mundurowymi za plecami. Strażnicy dołączyli, więc miał już czwórkę za ochroniarzy. Bez pardonu, doktor Chilton podszedł do niej i ujął za łokieć. Próbowała się odsunąć, ale drogę zagrodzili jej funkcjonariusze.

\- Do windy z nią – zakomenderował Chilton, aż czerwony na twarzy z wściekłości.

\- Mamy rozkaz Panią stąd wyprowadzić – powiedział jeden z policjantów, też robiąc ruch, aby ją stąd usunąć.

\- Wiedziałaś, że doktor Chilton nie ma wykształcenia medycznego, Clarice? – zapytał dr Lecter – Postaraj się o tym pamiętać w przyszłości.

\- Sama pójdę, więc proszę mnie puścić! – Clarice wyszarpnęła się z obu chwytów. Lecz zrobiła to z taką siłą, że uderzyła o barierki.

\- Ostrożnie, Clarice. Oszczędzaj siły.

Kobieta spojrzała z powrotem na celę, z powodu jego tonu głosu i zobaczyła jak Hannibal podaje jej przez kraty teczkę z aktami sprawy.

\- Moja rada, zmierz się ze strachem i dokończ łuk. Weź te akta. Mnie już nie będą potrzebne.

Starling wychyliła się za barierkę, o którą się opierała i chwyciła teczkę. I wtenczas…

…czas niewiarygodnie zwolnił.

Jej palec wskazujący dotknął palca Lectera. Ten malutki dotyk przeszył ich ciała prądem, który kiedyś tak dobrze znali. W jego piwnych oczach coś się załamało. Przestali cokolwiek udawać.

\- Dziękuję, Clarice.

\- Dziękuję, doktorze.

Nie zamierzano czekać, aż się od siebie oderwą. Strażnicy ponownie chwycili ją za łokcie i siłą oderwali od barierki. Clarice mogła bezsilnie patrzeć, jak odciągają ją od celi. Jak sylwetka Lectera powoli maleje. Znów nie mogła nic zrobić, żeby jej od niego nie zabierali.

Dr Lecter również był bezsilny. Patrzył jak odciągają jego małą dziewczynkę od niego i wywlekają, niczym przestępcę, poza budynek. Jej załamany wzrok nie chciał odejść z jego umysłu. Dotknął krat, kiedy zabrano ją za drzwi i nie mógł już jej widzieć. Palce zacisnęły się mocno na metalowym pręcie.

Przysiągł sobie wówczas, że dzisiejszego dnia był ostatni raz, gdy zabierają siłą od niego, jego małą Starling. Nigdy więcej nie będzie patrzył jak ją od niego odciągają.

Z tą myślą, czerwień w jego oczach zaiskrzyła, a język w ustach automatycznie przejechał po miejscu…gdzie miał schowany swój klucz.

Tymczasem Clarice została „uprzejmie” odprowadzona do drzwi z nakazem natychmiastowego powrotu do Quantico. Kiedy zamknięto za nią drzwi i poczuła chłodne powietrze na twarzy, wróciła jej jasność myślenia. Szybko oddaliła się stamtąd.

Idąc na lotnisko, Starling nie mogła wyrzucić z pamięci wzroku Lectera i ich krótkiego dotyku. Miała bardzo silne wrażenie, że już kiedyś coś takiego się wydarzyło, że już kiedyś widziała podobne załamanie i brak udawania…

Nie potrzebowała dużo czasu, aby ją olśniło. Dokładnie ten sam gest wykonali w dniu, w którym się poznali. Gdy podawał jej upuszczone książki, ich palce dotknęły się w identyczny sposób. Tamtego dnia widziała podobne załamanie w oczach…przed  chwilą wydarzyło się prawie dokładnie to samo co ponad osiem lat temu, kiedy się zobaczyli po raz pierwszy!

Przystanęła gwałtownie w miejscu.  Uniosła dłoń, aby przyjrzeć się swojemu palcu, który wciąż dziwnie mrowił przez wspomnienie dotyku.

Ponad osiem lat temu, od tego gestu wszystko się zaczęło. To był ich początek. A dziś dr Lecter dotknął i spojrzał na nią dokładnie w ten sam sposób co w tamtej, ciemnej alejce. Zrobił to celowo. Czy to mogło oznaczać…

\- Nowy początek?

Czyżby to miało być…dziś?

 

***

 

Clarice znalazła się w akademii późnym wieczorem. Czas szybko jej przeszedł koło nosa, gdy była zatopiona we wspomnieniach jego słów. Gdy weszła do pokoju i rzuciła akta sprawy na łóżko, wyglądała jakby jej głowa była w chmurach, lecz tak naprawdę głęboko myślała. Tak mocno, że nie zauważyła braku Ardelii.

Zamierzała właśnie pójść się umyć, gdy nagle drzwi pokoju otworzyły gwałtownie i z hukiem. Mapp wpadła do pokoju jak burza.

\- Ardelia, co się… - Clarice nie dokończyła, wstrząśniętą jej miną. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała swojej przyjaciółki przestraszonej.

\- Był telefon – wydyszała ciężko. Musiała tu biec sprintem – Lecter uciekł!

Świat stanął w miejscu. Starling była…w czystym szoku. Już uciekł?! Tak szybko?

\- Jak? – jęknęła cicho, chciała to pojąć.

Ardelia opowiedziała wszystko co jej powiedziano przez telefon. Podobno, zaraz po tym jak wyszła, doktorowi przyniesiono obiad. Przykuto go do kraty, aby móc wnieść mu tacę z jedzeniem. Pilnowało go jedynie dwóch strażników. Jakimś cudem Lecter otworzył jednak kajdanki. Nie znano dokładnego przebiegu wypadków, ale pierwszy policjant został znaleziony sam przykuty do kraty i pobity pałką na śmierć.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o drugiego…Lecter go zabił, zamienił się z nim ubraniami, a następnie … wyciął twarz scyzorykiem. Okaleczone zwłoki wrzucił do szybu windy, a sam położył się na podłodze, nałożył wyciętą twarz (czy raczej kawał mięsa, który z niej został) strażnika na swoją i wszczął alarm strzałem z broni. Gdy przybyli na miejsce, pomylono Lectera z policjantem. Wyczuli puls, więc wezwali do rannego karetkę. Praktycznie wywieziono Lectera z budynku na noszach. Gdy znaleziono drugie zwłoki już było za późno. Karetka zniknęła, właśnie jej szukano.

\- Crowford chce cię widzieć – rzekła na koniec. Ciekawe, że Jack przebywał do tej godziny w pracy. Może tu wrócił, usłyszawszy co się stało.

\- Możesz mu powiedzieć, że zaraz przyjdę? – powiedziała, siadając na łóżku – Potrzebuję chwili czasu.

\- Jasne, powiem mu – zanim zamknęła drzwi, powiedziała – Nie martw się. Dopadną go. A jak nie, to ja nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci zrobił – potem zniknęła za drzwiami.

Clarice w ogóle jej nie słuchała. Jej umysł skupiał się na zupełnie innych sprawach. Wstała i podbiegła do okna, aby ujrzeć nocne niebo.

\- Zrobiłeś to – szepnęła w ciemność, uśmiechając się szeroko – Jesteś…niesamowity! – westchnęła.

Dr Lecter był tam…wolny, pod tym samym niebem, gdzieś tam. Ostatni raz była taka szczęśliwa, gdy dowiedziała się, że może go zobaczyć po latach rozłąki. Jednakże fala szczęścia nie działała już tak obezwładniająco. Bardziej jak łagodna, ciepła fala. Pewnie dlatego iż się tego spodziewała.

Udało im się! Udało…Był wolny…Takie szczęście… kolejna zabójcza jego dawka. Mogłaby zacząć krzyczeć i cieszyć się w głos, ale…nie mogła. Lecz tylko na razie.

Gdy to do niej dotarło, Clarice odwróciła się i spojrzała na swoje łóżko, na ułożone tam akta sprawy Buffalo Billa. Wiele myślała przez ostatnie godziny, a wiadomość o sukcesie ich działań sprawiły, że poczuła się niezwyciężona. Wygrana była słodka, a nagroda przyjdzie gdy znów będą razem, lecz najpierw…

Zamierzała znaleźć Buffalo Billa i uratować Catherine. A te akta miały jej wskazać drogę, jak sam rzekł doktor. Wystarczy odrobina prostoty…

Przez cały lot zastanawiała się o co doktorowi chodziło z określeniem „dokończyć łuk”. I pojęła prawdę. Lecter nie podał jej nazwiska Billa, bo chciał aby ona go sama znalazła. Lecz nie po to, żeby go aresztować. Miał dla niej inny plan.

Clarice wyjęła spod marynarki swoją broń i przyjrzała się jej. W jej oczach bardzo słabo zaświeciły czerwone punkciki.

Aby dokończyć łuk, musiała znaleźć i zabić Buffalo Billa.

Aby zamknąć za sobą wszystkie drzwi, na zawsze porzucić dawną siebie, uwolnić się od owiec, od lęku i pogodzić się z tym, kim była…Clarice miała popełnić swoje pierwsze morderstwo. To był plan Lectera…od chwili, gdy się u niego zjawiła…

 

***

 

\- Jak poszło? – na progu powitał ich głos Alexa.

\- Transakcji nie było – rzekła Lynn po wejściu do domu – Za to zostawiliśmy trupa.

Za nią weszli Al, Damien i Victor. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Alex stał żeby ich powitać, a Irene ignorancko siedziała na sofie i czytała przy lampce.

\- Znalezienie ciała może się opóźnić – powiedziała jednak znad powieści – Cały kraj, a zwłaszcza nasze rejony żyją teraz tylko jedną sprawą.

\- Dla nas tym lepiej – rzekł Al, podchodząc do niej i opadając na sofę.

\- Sprawdźcie w wiadomościach, czy go znaleźli – rozkazała Lynn – Tak na wszelki wypadek. Ja muszę coś zjeść. Alex pomożesz?

\- Już idę – posłusznie poszedł za nią, ale zanim zdążyli chociażby dojść do kuchni, usłyszeli głośne…

\- O kurwa mać!

Może nie byłoby to tak niepokojące, gdyby nie to, że przekleństwo wypowiedziała Irene, która jak wiadomo, jest nieczuła na wszystko. W głowie Lynn rozbrzmiał alarm i biegiem wróciła do salonu.

\- Co się stało?! Jak bardzo jest źle?!

Przestała jednak krzyczeć, gdy spostrzegła co wyświetla się na ekranie telewizora. Alex, który biegł za nią również skamienił, gdy to zobaczył. Cała szóstka gapiła się w ekran niczym idioci.

Głos dziennikarki jasno informował, że dr Hannibal „Kanibal” Lecter zbiegł z więzienia w Memphis. Były to wiadomości z ostatniej chwili. Na ekranie wyświetlał się oświetlony budynek, z którego Lecter zbiegł, przy okazji zabijając dwójkę strażników. Nie znano losów sanitariuszy, którzy go wywieźli w karetce, niechcący. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania na szeroką skalę…

\- Wy też widzicie to co ja? – wycedził zdumiony Damien. Reszta jedynie pokiwała głowami.

Trwali w osłupieniu jeszcze z jakieś 10 sekund, a potem…wybuchła wrzawa!

Nie zwracając uwagi na to, że była noc, zaczęli krzyczeć z radości. Nawet Irene promieniała. Wskakiwali sobie po kolei w ramiona, dziewczyny skakały w miejscu, a chłopaki dziarsko klepali się plecach. Po wymianie kolejek, skończyli w ramionach swoich drugich połówek, aby się pocałować.

\- Trzeba to uczcić! – wykrzyknął Al jako pierwszy.

\- Podtrzymuję! – wykrzyknął jego brat – Lepszej okazji nie będzie.

\- Nie wierzę – westchnęła Lynn, z rozanielonym uśmiechem na ustach – Doktorek jest wolny.

\- A wydaje się jakbyśmy zaledwie wczoraj czytali w gazecie, że go aresztowali, pamiętacie? – powiedział Victor.

\- Pamiętam – rzekł Alex, wtulony w ramię – Dziewczyny strasznie płakały.

\- Ty też ryczałeś bekso! – odparowała Irene, choć w ogóle nie była zła. Zbyt wiele dobrych emocji nie pozwalało jej się pogniewać.

\- Tak…wiedziałam, że sobie poradzi – szepnęła Lynn i jeszcze raz zerknęła na ekran telewizora. Oczy świeciły jej ze szczęścia. Ich bohater był wolny…

I właśnie tak, gdy cały świat drżał z przerażenia, że Hannibal „Kanibal” uciekł z więzienia, kilka, dosłownie kilka osób potrafiło krzyczeć z tego powodu z radości.

 

***

 

Clarice analizowała akta kilka godzin, aż w końcu na coś wpadła.

Następnego dnia nie interesowała się ani zajęciami, ani zbliżającymi się egzaminami, ani nawet tym co robiła teraz policja. Cokolwiek robiono w sprawie Billa, wiedziała, że się mylą i go nie znajdą. Jedyne co, to zainteresowała się ucieczką doktora. Miała małe obawy, że go dogonili, ale na szczęście wciąż był na wolności. Za to znaleziono zaginioną karetkę, z dwoma martwymi sanitariuszami. Karetka została porzucona na podziemnym parkingu lotniska. Clarice zastanawiała się, czy śledczy byli tak głupi, że podejrzewali iż on od razu gdzieś odleciał. To było jasne, że zrobił to dla zmyłki, przynajmniej dla niej.

Z samego rana wsiadła do swojego Mustanga i pojechała do Belvedere, w stanie Ohio. Rodzinnego miasta pierwszej ofiary mordercy, jedynej, której ciało zostało obciążone zanim wrzucono je do wody, co oznaczało, że… na swój sposób się wyróżniała. To od niej zaczął zabijać. Dlaczego jej ciało chciał ukryć, a inne nie? Miała jedną logiczną odpowiedź…ponieważ ona mogła do niego doprowadzić. Dlatego tam teraz jechała.

Legitymacja FBI naprawdę działa cuda, rodzina dziewczyny wpuściła ją bez wahania. Dobrze, że nie zauważyli, że była ważna jeszcze jedynie przez 2 dni. Clarice wypytała ich o wszystkich przyjaciół i znajomych córki. Obejrzała jej pokój, ale nie było tam wiele.

Jak w łańcuchu, została odesłana do najbliższej przyjaciółki ofiary. Ona mogła wiedzieć więcej o jej mężczyznach. Dziewczyna prędzej zwierzy się z problemów sercowych przyjaciółce niż rodzicom. Znów nie było tego wiele, ale pod koniec rozmowy dowiedziała się czegoś ciekawego. Niby to była zwykła informacja…ale sprawiła ona, że umysł Starling dostał zastrzyku energii, jakby coś jej podpowiadało, że to było ważne.

Zamordowana dziewczyna wraz z przyjaciółką pracowały kiedyś w sklepie z odzieżą…Odzieżą?

Niczym pokaz slajdów, przed oczami pojawiły jej się obrazy. Słowa Lectera podczas ich udawanej rozmowy, że Billy chce zrobić z Catherine kamizelkę…zrzucanie skóry symbolizujące przemianę niczym motyl…oskalpowana skóra ofiary…wycięte na kształt klinów w ubraniach…kliny na sukienkach pierwszej ofiary, które dziś widziała w jej szafie…

Billy potrafi szyć to jasne, ale co jeśli robił to zawodowo? Dziewczyna pracowała w sklepie z ubraniami, a gdyby on był krawcem mogliby się spotkać w pracy…Mogła ich zatrudniać jedna, ta sama osoba.

\- Kto was zatrudnił? – wypaliła pytanie od razu po tym jak połączyła fakty.

Byłą szefową dziewczyn była zmarła już Pani Lippman. Nie zniechęciło to Starling. Ci co przejęli jej dom wciąż mogli mieć jakieś dokumenty o jej kadrze pracowniczej. Warto było spróbować, więc spytała o adres jej domu. Na grzebanie w sprawach prawnych nie było czasu, zostało tylko sprawdzić osobiście.

I tak właśnie się przed nim znalazła, znów ją do kogoś odesłano. Domek z zewnątrz wydawał się zaniedbany. Naszły ją wątpliwości, czy w ogóle ktoś ten domek odziedziczył. Musiała jednak się upewnić. Zadzwoniła do drzwi. Nikt nie nadchodził. Nie ustępowała i dzwoniła dalej. Nie zamierzała przestać przez co najmniej 5 minut. I się opłaciło…

\- Słucham.

Otworzył mężczyzna. Wyraźnie zirytowany. Clarice pokazała swoją legitymację.

\- Szukam rodziny Pani Lippman. Mieszkała tu zanim zmarła, prawda?

\- Nie ma tu nikogo z jej rodziny. A ona od dawna nie żyje.

\- Może zostały po niej jakieś dokumenty jej firmy? Księgi handlowe lub sprawozdania?

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie. Ale mogę sprawdzić. Proszę wejść.

Clarice podążyła za właścicielem domu. Wnętrze było równie nieschludne jak na zewnątrz. W dodatku panował półmrok, bo wszystkie okna były zasłonięte.

Zaprowadził ją do pokoju, który chyba robił za kuchnię. Chyba, ponieważ pod oknem stało sporo pudeł z różnymi papierami i drobiazgami. Mężczyzna zaczął przeglądać te, które stały na stole.

\- Czego agentka FBI poszukuje tutaj?

\- Badam sprawę zabójstw młodych kobiet.

\- Ach, faktycznie słyszałem. Straszna sprawa, okropność. Czy policja ma już jaką teorię?

Clarice nie odpowiedziała. Coś oderwało jej wzrok od tego mężczyzny. A był to wlatujący do pokoju, z drugiego przejścia na końcu pomieszczenia, motyl. Bez strachu podleciał i usiadł na blacie, niedaleko ręki Starling. Łatwo można było dostrzec trupią główkę na jego skrzydłach.

Ponownie ujrzała wspomnienie. Siebie wyjmującą z gardła topielca kokon owada. Motyla, który później okazał się tym samym gatunkiem, który miała teraz przed oczami.

Wówczas znów skupiła się na właścicielu mieszkania. Patrzył na nią. Stało się między nimi dokładnie to samo, co przed laty Lecterowi i Grahamowi. Nastąpiła wymiana spojrzeń i już oboje wiedzieli, że to drugie wie.

Znalazła Buffalo Billa…Stał przed nią.

\- Jak się Pan nazywa?

Nie zareagowała jak przewidywał. Nie zobaczył żadnych oznak zdenerwowania, czy lęku. Ale widział zrozumienie…i nic poza tym. Wpuścił ją jedynie by się upewnić, czy policja nie trafiła na jego trop, a tak to teraz musiał ją zabić. Więc równie dobrze mógł podać prawdziwe imię.

\- Jame Gumb – odparł, darując sobie przeglądanie pudeł na stole.

\- To prawdziwe imię? – nadal zero gwałtownych emocji.

\- Tak.

\- Catherine jeszcze żyje?

Pytanie bez ogródek jeszcze bardziej go zdziwiło.

\- Tak. Chce Pani zobaczyć?

Jeśli zaprowadzi tę wariatkę do piwnicy, z łatwością ją zabije. Tam było jego królestwo. Była jednak za chuda, żeby jej skóra była dla niego dobrym materiałem. Szkoda.

\- Tak, ale sama ją znajdę.

Błyskawiczny ruch. Wyjęła pistolet z kabury pod kurtką. Gumb przez ułamek sekundy wciąż miał nadzieję. Przecież gliniarze nie mogą strzelać tak od razu. Najpierw muszą postraszyć, ręce do góry i tak dalej. Wciąż mógł się wymknąć. Tyle, że…ona wcale nie zamierzała go aresztować.

Dobyła broń i od razu po szybkim wymierzeniu, strzeliła mu w nogę. Jame upadł na podłogę. Odruchowo złapał się za udo, z którego wylewała się gorąca ciesz. Ciekła mu po palcach. Bolało jak skurwysyn.

Nie krzyknął jednak, a tylko ciężko dyszał. Usłyszał kroki i zobaczył, że kobieta stanęła nad nim i znów do niego mierzy. To nie mogło się dziać! Co z jego materiałem? Co z jego przemianą?

\- Kurwa – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby – Czemu strzeliłaś? Nic ci jeszcze nie zrobiłem!

\- Jeszcze? – wreszcie coś pojawiło się na jej twarzy, a mianowicie cień uśmiechu – Widzę, że coś dla mnie planowałeś. Wybacz, nie mam ochoty poznać twojej oferty. Nie przyszłam cię aresztować, Jame.

\- Jak to? – nadal ciężko dyszał. Był wściekły i zrozpaczony, lecz przede wszystkim zszokowany.

\- To nie FBI mnie tu przysłało, a dr Lecter.

Oczy mu się wytrzeszczyły. Pamiętał to nazwisko…z przeszłości. Jak teraz tak o tym myślał, to ta baba i tamten psychiatra byli podobni. Ani on, ani ona nie reagowali na niego w sposób przewidywalny. Nie bali się, żadne z nich. Jej spojrzenie było takie samo jak u tamtego gościa, czyli wyrażające czysty spokój.

\- Widzę, że go pamiętasz.

\- Ale…ale on…

\- Niech zgadnę. Dawał ci rady? – pokiwał głową – Dałeś się nabrać. Jemu nie zależało na tym, żeby ci pomóc. Po prostu uważał, że byłoby interesująco, gdybyś został tym kim jesteś i namieszał w policji. On wierzy w chaos. Z tego powodu pozwolił ci iść w świat. Jednakże zamiast „interesujący” stałeś się mu „przydatny”. W więcej niż jeden sposób.

Uniosła pistolet wyżej. Widział gdzie celowała, w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Czekaj! – nie rozumiał, że strach, który czuje, zgotował kiedyś swoim ofiarom. W jego świecie był tylko on.

Nie czekała. Strzeliła trzykrotnie w okolicę serca. Ciało podskoczyło kilka razy, a potem zamarło. Nie ruszał się. Clarice pochyliła się i ręką sprawdziła puls. Nie wyczuła go.

Przeszła obojętnie obok ciała, ale uważając, aby nie wdepnąć w kałużę krwi. Obeszła całe piętro, ale nic nie znalazła, oprócz schodów do piwnicy.

Zeszła na dół. Światła były zapalone. Chodząc po podziemiu, przyszło jej na myśl, że te piwnice są większe niż dom nad nią. Najbliżej znajdowało się pomieszczenie, w którym znalazła maszynę do szycia, lustro i mnóstwo manekinów. Na większości wisiały zwykłe, rzecz jasna damskie, ubrania. Lecz na kilku z nich, ustawionych na środku pokoju, wisiało coś co w zamyśle Jame’a miało być ubraniem tylko dla niego. Ludzka skóra…

\- Krawiec od siedmiu boleści!

W stole, na którym stała maszyna, były dwie szuflady. W jednej znalazła kosmetyki, a w drugiej igły i nici. Nie tego szukała. Chciała jakieś ostre narzędzie, które używał do oprawiania swoich ofiar. Pewnie robił to w innym pomieszczeniu. A było ich tu pełno.

Jak poszła dalej, od razu obok natknęła się…na studnie. Gdyby nie było tu światła, to jak nic by do niej wpadła. Zajrzała w dół i zobaczyła ją. Catherine, wychudzona i przestraszona. Był tam z nią w dole pies, chyba pudel.

\- Catherine?

\- Zabierz mnie stąd! Błagam zabierz mnie stąd! On ma strzelbę! – zaczęła krzyczeć jak nakręcona, gdy ją spostrzegła w górze.

\- On nie żyje. Jesteś bezpieczna.

\- Gówno prawda! Wyciągnij mnie stąd, proszę! – przez jej wrzaski pies zaczął szczekać i zrobiło się naprawdę irytująco głośno.

\- Poszukam czegoś.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie! Ty pieprzona dziwko! Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj!

Clarice odeszła nie zwracając uwagi na jej wrzaski.

\- Zero wdzięczności – mruknęła do siebie.

Następny pokój miał już to czego szukała. Znalazła nóż i nawet więcej. Facet miał niezły ekwipunek. Nie tylko noże, ale i broń, czy takie gadżety jak noktowizor.

Zaniosła nóż na górę. Już przed zejściem do piwnic założyła przygotowane wcześniej rękawiczki, aby nie zostawić odcisków. Na piętrze, wróciła tam gdzie zostawiła ciała i włożyła ostrze w dłoń martwego Gumba. Oficjalna wersja miała być taka, że strzeliła do niego w samoobronie.

Kiedy się odsunęła, żeby ocenić swoje dzieło, nie czuła już żadnego lęku. Patrząc na martwego Jame’a Gumba nie czuła żalu, a bardziej dumę, że jej się udało.

Teraz, gdy zabiła kogoś celowo nic już nie miało być jak dawniej, nie było szans. Powrót był niemożliwy. Nie da się tego cofnąć. Kiedy pociągnęła bez wahania za spust odwróciła się na zawsze plecami od swoich dawnych zasad i moralności. Popełniła zbrodnię, a więc nie musiała się już bać powrotu koszmarów, bo przecież…

\- Owieczki nie zwrócą się po pomoc do kogoś takiego jak ja.

Słowa wypowiedziane bez śladu smutku. Uśmiechała się do siebie. Nic już jej nie zagrażało, nie wybudzi się ze swojego snu. Dr Lecter zamknął wszystkie drzwi. Żaden krzyk jej nie wybudzi, już zawsze będzie cisza. Ta myśl ją uszczęśliwiła.

\- Wiem kim jestem – uniosła dłoń i przycisnęła do swojego serca – Udało nam się, tato. Jestem wolna na dobre…Nic nam nie grozi.

Poszła w końcu szukać telefonu, aby wezwać pomoc. A później zamierzała poszukać drabiny. Stąd tego nie słyszała, ale była pewna, że na dole Catherine wciąż wrzeszczy.

Gdy wychodziła z pokoju wyobraziła sobie, że przechodzi przez ogromny łuk, który sama zbudowała i który prowadzi ją w stronę nowego życia.

 

***

 

Dr Lecter uśmiechał się do siebie. Gazeta w jego rękach bardzo go ukontentowała. Na pierwszej stronie było zdjęcie jego dziewczynki, na tle domu Jame’a Gumba. Uchwycono ją jak wychodzi z niego przy boku Jacka Crowforda. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z uwagi jaką przyciągała.

\- Więc dokończyłaś łuk – odłożył gazetę na stolik – Bardzo dobrze. Wiedziałem, że to zrobisz. Jesteś już moja całkowicie.

Dr Lecter znajdował się obecnie w apartamencie, w eleganckim hotelu Marcus w St. Louis. Wybrał to miejsce z powodu iż po drugiej stronie ulicy mieściła się klinika znana z tego, że była jedną z najlepszych ośrodków chirurgii twarzy. Dzięki temu nikt w hotelu nie dziwił się gościom chodzącymi z bandażami na twarzy.

Jego twarz była zbyt dobrze znana w mediach. Ryzyko rozpoznania było zbyt dużo, dlatego musiał zmienić wygląd. Obecnie paradował z bandażem na policzkach i nosie. Miał niedługo umówione kilka zabiegów, a kilka drobniejszych zamierzał wykonać sam. Nie miał zamiaru zmienić twarzy radykalnie, ale jednak na tyle by człowiek miał wątpliwości czy ,aby na pewno to on. Planował jeszcze dziś kupić szampon rozjaśniający i lampę kwarcową. Potrzebował jeszcze kilku rzeczy na receptę, aby natychmiast zmienić wygląd, ale dało się to załatwić później. Nigdzie się nie śpieszył.

Miał także na głowie to iż nie przebywał tu na swój rachunek. Gdy zmył z twarzy krew w łazience na lotnisku, na parkingu podziemnym i wyszedł z niej, zauważył jakiegoś faceta przy swoim wozie, który wyjmował walizkę z bagażnika.  Nawet nie zauważył jak cichutko zaszedł go od tyłu… a teraz mężczyzna leżał martwy w tym bagażniku, a doktor przebywał tu na jego koszt. Spędził w jego samochodzie 5 godzin zanim tu dotarł. Musiał niedługo pozbyć się ciała.

Była jednak znacznie ważniejsza sprawa…

Przejechał palcem po zdjęciu Clarice. Musiał ją tu sprowadzić.

Miał jednak kilka malutkich przeszkód na drodze. Najprościej byłoby się z nią skontaktować listem lub telefonicznie i powiedzieć gdzie był, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Przez to, że odnalazła Buffalo Billa, stała się rozpoznawalna. W dodatku był pewien, że śledczy znajdą pewne nieścisłości i mogą się domyśleć iż zabicie Gumba nie było dokonane w samoobronie, a przez to mogą mieć na nią czujniejsze oko.

Było więc jasne, że zanim Clarice do niego dołączy, ona również musiała nieco zmienić wygląd. Nie tak radykalnie jak on, ale odrobina była konieczna. Ale ona nie mogła tego zrobić sama. Zniknięcie z radarów FBI w taki sposób, by nie zostawić śladów, nie było łatwe samemu. Kamery były teraz wszędzie na ulicach. Łatwo by znaleziono taśmy na których Starling kupuje np. farbę do włosów i już przykrywka na nic. Na pewno znali jej samochód. I jeszcze jak zmienić ten wygląd bez niepotrzebnych świadków? Ona nie mogła włożyć bandaża jak on. Wbrew pozorom to było bardzo trudne zadanie i Clarice nie miała jak wykonać go sama. Było bardzo ryzykownie, wszyscy ją obecnie obserwowali.

Ktoś musiał pomóc Clarice zniknąć z radarów i zmienić jej wygląd. I przydałyby się także dla niej dokumenty…

Na każdy z tych problemów miał jedną odpowiedź. Byli ludzie, którzy mu wysieli przysługę.

Doktor wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Kierował się do recepcji. Tam zapytał o telefon i książkę telefoniczną. Otrzymawszy ją, zaczął szukać odpowiedniego nazwiska. Co prawda byli wciąż nastolatkami, ale był pewien że zdołali już uciec od innych ludzi i zaszyć się we własnym kącie. I był również pewien, że mieszkają razem, a ich numer będzie zarejestrowany na najważniejszą osobę w grupie.

\- Jest – szepnął do siebie, widząc nazwisko – „Verger Lynnet”. Jak przewidywałem. Jeśli ona tam jest, to pozostała piątka także.

Zapamiętał numer i poszedł do aparatu telefonicznego.

 

***

 

\- O nie! Nie musiałem na to patrzeć!

Damien zasłonił oczy, jak gdyby zobaczył coś strasznego. Choć sam nie przedstawiał porządnego widoku. Włosy, już i tak dziwnie przycięte, sterczały we wszystkie strony. A góra od piżamy miała nierówno zapięte guziki. Wyraźnie przed chwilą wstał i był na kacu.

\- Na co patrzeć? Nic nie robimy.

\- I nie drzyj się z samego rana!

Widok, który wywołał u Damiena ten okrzyk, był Alex i Victor leżący na sofie, jeden na drugim, na gołe klaty. Musieli tu zasnąć.

\- Mówiłem, bądźcie se homo, ale ja nie chcę na to patrzeć! – dalej teatralnie zasłaniał oczy.

\- Nic nie zrobiliśmy! – Alex podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, a za nim Victor – Nie pamiętam kiedy zasnęliśmy.

\- Mówiłem nie drzyjcie się – Victor trzymał się za głowę i nawet przez włosy było widać na jego twarzy ból – Głowa mi pęka.

\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie co robiliśmy przez ostatnie 24 godziny, ale my przynajmniej doszliśmy do własnych łóżek.

\- No… tylko ty z Lynn – rzekł Alex, wychylając się za sofę – Al i Irene leżą z tyłu na podłodze.

\- Że co?! – krzyknął Damien, czym wywołał jęk bólu u Victora. Poszedł za kanapę i zobaczył swojego bliźniaka i jego dziewczynę. Oboje nie spali – I ty bracie?

\- Nie mam siły wstać.

W tej chwili do salonu weszła Lynn. Była w nie lepszym stanie niż reszta.

\- Musicie tak głośno? Obudziliście mnie!

\- Po pierwsze tylko ci się wydaje, że mówimy za głośno, a po drugie wybacz kochanie – powiedział jej chłopak, próbując podnieść swojego brata z podłogi.

\- Mam pytanie – to był Victor. Nie wyglądał na kogoś kto jest gotowy dziś egzystować – Kto robi śniadanie?

\- Chyba wiem – powiedział Lynn, widocznie na coś zła – Śniadanie robi ten debil co poszedł po ostatni alkohol! Nie wiem który dziś dzień przez to! Dwa dni w plecy!

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Ala, który już stał o własnych siłach i pomagał Irene.

\- No co?

\- Nic, robisz żarcie – Alex wstał z sofy – Muszę do łazienki.

Pobiegł w podskokach, a Lynn zajęła jego miejsce na sofie. Al ruszył do kuchni. Irene stała prosto tylko dzięki oparciu kanapy.

\- Przesadziliśmy – wyjęczała.

\- Wy to w ogóle nie powinnyście pić – wypomniał Damien – Wy i Alex. Jedyni nieletni.

\- Mamy już trupy na koncie. Picie na umór już nam bardziej nie zagrozi – tutaj Lynn miała punkt.

Na nieszczęście ich wszystkich wówczas zadzwonił telefon. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż złapali się za głowy, tak ich bolało. Alex, który właśnie wracał z łazienki, w pośpiechu podbiegł i podniósł słuchawkę, aby ratować sytuację.

\- Halo?

Tymczasem Al wrócił skołowany.

\- Nie wiem co zrobić, nie znam się no.

\- Nie narzekaj! Bierz się do…

\- Lynn!!!

Ton krzyku Alexa był tak alarmujący, że cała piątka skupiła na nim wzrok. Gwałtownie otrzeźwieli, gdy zobaczyli jego minę. Stał jak głaz, z słuchawką w rękach, a twarz mówiła, że chłopak zupełnie osłupiał.

\- To…to do…do ciebie – zadrżał mu głos, choć brzmiał silnie. Wszystkim włączył się alarm w głowie. Nawet zapomnieli o kacu. Co się stało Alexowi?

\- Kto to? – spytała Lynn, powoli wstając i podchodząc o przyjaciela.

\- To… - Alex przełknął głośno ślinę – Dr Lecter.

Kompletnie wryło ich w ziemię. Ból głowy odszedł w cholerę. Za to szok zabrał im na kilka sekund zdolność myślenia, którą pierwszy odzyskał Victor.

\- Co?

\- No…Dr Lecter dzwoni – Alex chyba sam nie wierzył w to co mówi – I poprosił Lynn do telefonu. I…ja zgłupiałem.

Lynn odzyskała władzę w nogach, podeszła i przejęła od niego słuchawkę. Nie wierzyła, że ktoś się podszywa i robi im żart lub prowokację. Wiedziała, że każdy z nich poznałby jego głos, ale…to było nieprawdopodobne.

\- Tak, słucham – odezwała się i czekała. Ona i obserwująca ją reszta czekała w napięciu.

\- Witaj Lynn – powiedział głos po drugiej stronie – Trochę czasu minęło. To był Alex, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że jesteście w dobrym zdrowiu.

To był on. Nie miała wątpliwości. Ale wciąż nic nie rozumiała.

\- Dzień dobry…doktorze – teraz to jej zaschło w gardle. Czy on dzwoni, żeby…

\- Nie obawiaj się Lynn. Nie zamierzam składać wam wizyty. Twoja rodzina jest bezpieczna.

Odetchnęła nieco z ulgą, ale zagadka ciągle była nierozwiązana.

\- O co więc chodzi? – spytała jak najuprzejmiej.

\- Mam do was prośbę…

Przez resztę rozmowy Lynn tylko przytakiwała, więc reszta nie mogła wywnioskować o czym rozmawiają. Wiedzieli jedynie, że dziewczyna w czasie tej wymiany zdań odzyskała pełny spokój, a nawet okazała entuzjazm. Chyba było dobrze.

W końcu powiedzieli sobie słowa pożegnania i Lynn z powrotem odwróciła się do nich. Uśmiechała się.

\- Doktor poprosił nas o pomoc. Mamy robotę. Zbierajcie się – klasnęła w dłonie niczym na rozkaz.

\- Moment, jakie zadanie?! – pytanie zadała Irene.

\- Ciekawe… - rzekła zagadkowo. Myślami była jednak gdzieś indziej – Dr Lecter zwrócił się do nas, bo wiedział, że go nie wydamy. I naprawdę możemy to zrobić…Pokryje nam koszty, ale jednak wolałabym…Ile wyniesie za benzynę do St. Louis, potem do Quantico i z powrotem co St. Louis? Sporo, za to mógłby zwrócić, ale dokumenty i reszta możemy opłacić. Plan jak najprostszy, może pójdziemy z …

\- Stop – Damien aż uniósł dłoń, widząc, że jego dziewczyna wpadła w słowotok, który tylko ona rozumie – Nadal nie wiemy o co chodzi! Co mamy dla niego zrobić?!

\- Mamy zadanie – odparła, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Z jakiegoś powodu była szczęśliwa – Poprosił byśmy mu kogoś dostarczyli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małe słowo wyjaśnienia, czemu nie napisałam sceny ucieczki. Otóż ja kocham oryginalny sposób ucieczki doktora i nie zamierzałam nic w tym zmieniać. Już od początku planowałam uwięzienie i żeby ta ucieczka miała miejsce bo jest genialna. Jam nie godna by ją spisywać XD Zresztą...Lecter co nie zwiał z pudła to nie Lecter :P


	16. To nowy początek

\- Osiem lat robi swoje. Naprawdę wyrośliście.

Dr Lecter siedział wygodnie w fotelu, w swoim pokoju hotelowym i uważnie przeszywał wzrokiem szóstkę nastolatków, stojących przed nim. Spędzili kilka godzin jazdy, aby dotrzeć tu do niego, do St. Louis.

Doktor jest bardzo kontent z tego widoku. Ostatni raz widział ich jako dzieci i mógł dostrzec w nich wówczas jedynie potencjał. Teraz, gdy prawie dorośli, widział już aurę niebezpieczeństwa. Taką aurę wydzielają ludzie, którzy dopuścili się już, nazwijmy to, niecnych czynów. Była ona jednak różna.

Bliźniacy w ogóle jej nie powstrzymywali. Robili wszystko, aby to uwydatnić, swoją postawą, wyglądem, wzrokiem, a Al to nawet słowami i całą swoją ekspresją. Biło od nich niebezpieczeństwo i wcale tego nie ukrywali. Wręcz przeciwnie, eksponowali to. Bracia przypominali warczące wilki, które informują wszystkich wokół, a może i cały świat, że z nimi nie ma żartów. Chcieli pokazać, że są groźni i udawało im się to, zawsze. Odstraszali innych swoją aurą groźby.

Inna sprawa była z Irene i Victorem. Oni jedyni udawali w miarę normalnych. Właściwie doktor był pewien, że gdyby chłopak ściął włosy, nie wyróżniałby się niczym. On i Irene stosowali taktykę kameleona. Ona wyglądem, a on charakterem. Wtapiali się tłum, nie wyróżniali się. Niczym skrytobójcy pozostawali niewidoczni aż do momentu ataku na cel.

Lynn i Alex natomiast postępowali odwrotnie. Oni zdecydowanie wyróżniali się z tłumu. Alex już od dzieciństwa wyznaczał się urodą. Mimo iż był chłopcem, nie można go było nazwać przystojnym, a urodziwym właśnie. Mężczyzna nie powinien, wydawałoby się, być piękniejszym od kobiety, a jednak Alex to potrafił. I widać było, że płynące lata jedynie to uwydatniają. Lynn jeszcze lepiej. Poza naprawdę piękną urodą, ubierała się tak krzykliwie, że nie można było przejść obok obojętnie. Przypominali rosiczki, które wabią, kuszą ofiary swoim wyglądem i pięknem, aby na koniec złapać ich w pułapkę śmierci. Przepiękne, ale zabójcze kwiatki.

Różne strategie, a jednak sprowadzały się do tego samego, czyli niebezpieczeństwa. Pomyślawszy o tym, Lecter uśmiechnął się. Dzieciaki zaczęły dorastać.

\- Dziękujemy – powiedziała Lynn – Chciałabym powiedzieć, że doktor również wygląda dobrze, ale nie mamy jak tego orzec, przepraszam.

Uśmiech mu się poszerzył. Próbowała być delikatna z tematem jego bandaża na twarzy.

\- Zapewniam was, że od lat nie byłem w lepszym nastroju oraz zdrowiu. A to – wskazał na bandaż – Jest konieczne. Jutro mam zabieg.

\- A tak właściwie doktorze… - Damien odważył się odezwać – Lynn nie zdradziła nam za wiele o naszym zadaniu. Kogo mamy tu sprowadzić?

\- I o co chodzi ze słowem „sprowadzić”? – dodał jego brat – Mamy kogoś porwać, czy co?

\- Porwanie nie będzie potrzebne Al, zapewniam cię – rzekł dr Lecter – Ona pójdzie z wami dobrowolnie.

\- Ona? – Al uniósł brew.

Lynn zachichotała. Dr Lecter w odpowiedzi jedynie przesunął gazetę na stole, stojącym z boku jego fotela. Wszyscy oprócz Lynn, która już wiedziała o co tu chodziło, wychylili się, aby zobaczyć co przedstawia zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie gazety. Była to fotografia sprzed domu Jame’a Gumba, a w jego centrum była wychodząca z budynku Clarice Starling.

 Chłopaki byli mocno zdziwieni. Irene nawet jeśli poczuła zdumienie, nie okazała go.

\- Czyli tylko ja dalej nie rozumiem – wyszeptał cicho Alex, chociaż było to na nic. Wszyscy to słyszeli. Victor pochylił się do niego i zaczął mu coś mówić do ucha. Szybko przyszło zrozumienie – Aaa, to ona jest jego…łapię.

\- Ogólnie rzecz ujmując – ponownie głos zabrał doktor – Macie trzy zadania. Macie sprawić, aby Clarice Starling zniknęła z radarów FBI. Mają kompletnie stracić jej trop. Ona ma zniknąć. Po drugie, pomożecie zmienić jej wygląd. A po trzecie, przywieziecie ją tutaj, do mnie. Pokryję koszty potrzebne do zmiany wyglądu i transportu oraz otrzymacie wynagrodzenie za całą akcję. Ponadto Lynn potwierdziła, że możecie załatwić dla niej fałszywe papiery. To się zgadza?

\- Tak – odpowiedział Al – Pan też potrzebuje?

\- Nie, dawno temu o to zadbałem. Z nią niestety nie zdążyłem.

\- Pokrycie kosztów przyjmiemy, ale za wynagrodzenie podziękujemy – powiedziała Lynn stanowczo – Wolimy to potraktować jako przysługę, nie jako zlecenie.

\- To uprzejmie z waszej strony. Tak jak zostało powiedziane, nie musicie jej porywać. Jeśli zrozumie, że przychodzicie ode mnie, pójdzie z wami dobrowolnie.

\- Jak jej udowodnić, że jesteśmy od Pana, doktorze? – zapytała liderka.

Dr Lecter podał im hasło, po którym podobno Clarice miała im całkowicie zaufać.

\- Ile mamy czasu? Daje nam Pan jakiś konkretny termin, w którym mamy ją to przywieźć?

\- Mi się nigdzie nie śpieszy, ale jej już może. To ona wam podyktuje termin. Wie na co może sobie pozwolić, zanim FBI zorientuje się, że zabicie Gumba nie było do końca zgodne z prawem.

Omówili jeszcze kilka szczegółów związanych z przeprowadzeniem zadania, konkretnymi planami działania oraz wyrobieniem dokumentów. Całe spotkanie zajęło 45 minut. Byli szybcy w działaniu, tak już się wyuczyli, a doktor był zadowolony z ich planu.

\- Ach, jeszcze jedno – zauważył Lecter, gdy nastolatki zaczynały już robić kroki ku wyjściu. Dał im już pieniądze na pokrycie kosztów – Mam trupa w bagażniku. Możecie go usunąć? Mogą go odkryć, ale dopiero w przeciągu tygodnia.

I tutaj żadne nie okazało zdziwienia. Pokiwali zgodnie głową.

\- Spoko, bułka z masłem – powiedział Victor, po czym doktor właśnie jemu rzucił kluczyki od auta.

Podał im markę wozu oraz numer jego miejsca parkingowego. Dzieciaki zaczęły powoli opuszczać pokój. Gdy została już tylko liderka, Lecter ją zatrzymał.

\- Lynn…

Dziewczyna odwróciła się i napotkała spojrzenie pełne uznania.

\- Dobra robota.

Uśmiechnęła się, czuła czystą radość.

\- Dziękuję. Starałam się. Spokojnie, przyprowadzimy Pana dziewczynę bez problemów.

\- Nie śmiem w to wątpić.

\- Widział Pan, że…

\- Wszyscy jesteście sparowani? Tak, widziałem jak parami staliście blisko siebie. Stawiałem na to, już wiele lat temu. Odkąd jako dzieci chwyciliście się za ręce dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

 

***

 

Clarice zerknęła za siebie. Mężczyzna, stojący kilka półek dalej, wyglądał znajomo. Widziała go wczoraj dwukrotnie, a teraz znów go widzi. Obserwują ją, była już pewna. Zaczęli coś podejrzewać i pilnują, żeby nie zniknęła.

Była w bibliotece i pomagała Ardelii nieść książki. Właśnie wychodziły. Jej cień także poszedł za nimi.

\- On znowu tu jest – powiedziała Starling.

Mapp dyskretnie zerknęła do tyłu i westchnęła.

\- Nie przejmuj się dziewczyno. Niedługo dojdą, że sprawa z Gumbem była czysta i dupki dadzą ci spokój. Skup się lepiej na nauce. Widzę, że nie masz motywacji. Za daleko zaszłaś by teraz się poddać. Banda kretynów się do ciebie przykleiła i co z tego? Miej ich gdzieś i przyj do przodu jak zawsze.

\- Nie poddałam się, po prostu jestem zmęczona.

Słowa przyjaciółki nic nie znaczyły, ponieważ sprawa Gumba wcale nie była czysta. Ciekawe jak zamierzają to sprawdzić? Pewnie badaniami balistycznymi. Na razie szukali odcisków, ale nic nie znaleźli. Nie martwiła się, że podejrzewają ją o bycie z Lecterem, to na pewno im nie przyszło do głowy. Nie pasowała im tylko śmierć Jame’a, nic poza tym.

Zresztą, po co się martwić? Niedługo jej tu nie będzie. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co do doktora. Wierzyła, że niedługo się odezwie. W pełni mu ufała. I nie zawiodła się.

\- To rusz tyłek i do pracy – gadała dalej Aredlia idąca przy jej boku – Zasiadamy dziś do prawa cywilnego, a potem…

\- Ej Starling!

Przechodziły właśnie przez główny hol, gdy ktoś ją zawołał. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła chłopaka z ich rocznika, który właśnie stał przy aparacie telefonicznym.

\- Właśnie miałem iść cię wywołać – zawołał, widząc, że go zauważyła – Jest telefon do ciebie.

\- Crowford? – spytała niepewnie. Jacka nie było obecnie w Akademii, dziś odbywał się pogrzeb jego żony.

\- Nie, to jakaś dziewczyna. Mówi, że znajoma z dawnych lat.

Jedyną jej znajomą z dawnych lat była Joan, a ona od dawna nie żyła. Podejrzliwość się w niej zaogniła. Odkąd zabiła Buffalo Billa prasa nie dawała jej spokoju. Wypytywali nawet o doktora i ich stosunki i kilka brukowców nazwała ją tą „drugą” - „Narzeczoną potwora”. Dalej nie wpadli na to, że była tą „pierwszą”, lecz nie brano tego wszystkiego oczywiście na serio. Przynajmniej w poważnych kręgach. Ale dziennikarze na nią polowali i ten telefon mógł być ich zasadzką, aby wydobyć jakieś informacje. Mimo wszystko chciała sprawdzić.

\- Już idę – zawołała, a do Mapp rzekła – Poczekaj na mnie w pokoju.

\- Dobra, ale i tak się nie wykręcisz – powiedziała i odeszła, z książkami.

Starling odłożyła swoje tomy na blat przy automatach i odebrała słuchawkę. Podziękowała chłopakowi i przyłożyła ucho do słuchawki.

\- Tak, słucham.

\- Ty jesteś Clarice Starling? – głos po drugiej stronie faktycznie był zdecydowanie żeński. W dodatku strasznie pewny siebie i zadowolony.

\- Tak, to ja.

\- To świętuj mała. Ja i moi przyjaciele zawieziemy cię do doktorka. Jak sam nam zlecił.

\- Że co słucham? – jej czujność wzrosła. To wciąż mogła być pułapka prasy lub prowokacja. Poza tym to wydawało się nieprawdopodobne.

\- Dr Lecter kazał mi i pozostałej piątce przywieźć cię do niego. Nie wierzysz co?

\- Proszę wybaczyć, że wątpię, ale brzmi to dziwnie.

\- Ostrożna jesteś, nie dziwię ci się. Doktorek mówił, że będziesz nieufna. Dlatego kazał powiedzieć to. Po tym haśle podobno masz mi kompletnie zaufać.

\- Strzelaj.

\- „Niektóre z waszych gwiazd są takie same”.

Oczy Clarice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. To nie była prowokacja, a prawda. Te słowa znali jedynie ona i Hannibal. To było ich hasło. Nikt inny nie miał prawa go znać, chyba że doktor rzeczywiście im je podał. Jedną drogą, jaką do tej dziewczyny mogły dojść konkretnie te słowa był sam Lecter i nikt więcej. Miała dowód.

\- Kim jesteś? – słychać było, że głos jej się zmienił. Zniknęło z niego zwątpienie, a przyszła nadzieja.

\- Jest nas sześcioro. Wszyscy mamy dług u doktorka. On wiedział, że nigdy nie oddalilibyśmy go władzom. Jesteśmy po jego stronie, dlatego poprosił nas o pomoc dla ciebie. Pomożemy ci się do niego dostać.

\- Jak i kiedy? – była w pełnej gotowości i jej rozmówczyni chyba także. Z jej sposobu mówienia Clarice wywnioskowała, że jest bardzo młoda.

\- „Jak” to mamy już opracowane. „Kiedy” ustalasz ty. Podaj termin, a wtedy wszystko przeprowadzimy. Powiedział, żeby tobie oddać w tym względzie pałeczkę, ponieważ znasz swoją sytuację.

\- Dacie radę pojutrze, w południe? – spytała. Tego dnia były egzaminy. Clarice była pewna, że wtenczas nikt nie będzie jej śledził, bo będą pewni, że jest w sali i pisze test. Zresztą, nie pilnowano jej jakoś profesjonalnie. Była ledwo co podejrzana, ich środki ostrożności nie były idealne.

\- Doskonale. Będzie tak…

Podała jej odpowiednią instrukcję działania.

\- Ok, zrobię dokładnie jak kazałaś..hmm…

\- Mów mi Lynn.

\- W porządku, Lynn. To ty po mnie wyjdziesz?

\- Nie, ja zbyt mocno wyróżniam się z tłumu. Sama zobaczysz, gdy się spotkamy – dziewczyna po drugiej stronie słuchawki zachichotała – Wyjdzie po ciebie Irene. Ona się kompletnie nie rzuca w oczy. Da się ją poznać po absolutnie nijakiej twarzy, ale za to ma długie, blond włosy.

\- Dobra, czyli pojutrze.

\- Tak, tego dnia sprawimy że kompletnie znikniesz. Do zobaczenia.

Rozłączyło je. Clarice odłożyła słuchawkę pewnym ruchem. Nie znała już słowa „zmęczenie”. Była gotowa do działania jak nigdy i podekscytowana.

Idąc z książkami do pokoju, nie dawała jej spokoju pewna kwestia, a mianowicie samo imię „Lynn”. Coś jej to mówiło, ale nie pamiętała co. Przeczucie mówiło jej, że ma to coś wspólnego ze teczką Lectera, z jego aktami sprawy. Przez ostatnie lata przewertowała je miliony razy i mogła z pamięci podać nazwiska jego znanych ofiar. A skoro tutaj miała tylko skojarzenia, to możliwe, że imię „Lynn” wystąpiło jakoś pobocznie. Gdyby mogła sobie przypomnieć… Trudno, zapyta tą dziewczynę, kiedy ją spotka.

\- No jesteś – przywitała ją Mapp, gdy weszła do ich pokoju – Coś ważnego?

\- Nie – rzekła, odkładając książki na stół z pozostałymi – Dawna koleżanka. Czytała o mnie i chciała wiedzieć czy wszystko gra.

\- No to w porządku. A teraz chodź, robota czeka.

Clarice posłusznie zaczęła się uczyć. Postanowiła, że przez następne dwa dni spędzi z Ardelią tyle czasu, ile się tylko da. Chociaż tyle może zrobić zanim zada jej najgorszy cios. Pewnie ona uzna to za zdradę, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Musi stąd odejść, od dawna to planowała, od początku nawet. A jej przyjaciółka niedługo miała się tego dowiedzieć. Może by i miała większe poczucie winy gdyby nie to, że była taka szczęśliwa.

Pojutrze miała wrócić do domu. Czekała ponad osiem lat… W końcu nadszedł czas i żadne poczucie winy czy porzucone przyjaźnie nie mogły tego zniszczyć. Tu chodziło o jej szczęście.

 

***

 

Dwa dni minęły tak szybko, jak chciała. A jednocześnie poświęciła tyle czasu Mapp, ile zamierzała. Ale teraz nogi ją rwały, aby uciec stąd raz na zawsze, lecz musiała wytrzymać jeszcze kilka minut. Stały właśnie obie oraz mnóstwo innych z jej rocznika i czekały na otwarcie auli, w której miał się odbyć pierwszy pisemny egzamin.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, że jeszcze tylko kilka tych papierków do wypełnienia i skończymy Akademię?! – Ardelia była wyraźnie podekscytowana. Mimo że robiła wrażenie osoby wyluzowanej, była bardzo przykładna i uczyła się bardzo mocno.

\- Na pewno będziesz świetną agentką – powiedziała Clarice.

\- Ty też. Zaczęłaś karierę z przytupem. Rozwalisz to biuro federalne, zobaczysz.

Mapp nie zrozumiała smutnego uśmiechu na twarzy przyjaciółki, ani tego, dlaczego Starling ją objęła. Mocno ją przytuliła. Tak się zdumiała, że moment jej zajął odwzajemnienie gestu. Dziwne, Clarice nigdy nie okazywała jej takich uczuć. Ciekawe co się stało? Może się wzruszyła, że niedługo kończą szkołę i będą razem pracować w FBI?

\- Będziesz wspaniała Ardelio. Wierzę w ciebie. Tylko nie waż się załamywać i walcz. Kocham cię, byłaś moją jedyną przyjaciółką jaką miałam. Ze mną wszystko będzie w porządku, przysięgam. Przepraszam za wszystko, ale nie żałuję niczego.

\- O czym ty…

\- Zapraszam państwa do środka.

Drzwi do auli otworzyły się i profesor wezwał wszystkich do środka. Tłum zaczął się wpychać do środka. Mapp została wepchnięta do środka i straciła kontakt wzrokowy z Clarice. Gdy usiadła, poszukała jej wzrokiem. Siedziała na samej górze z tyłu. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy ją zobaczyła.

„Jakoś dziwnie się zachowuje. To nie w jej stylu” – pomyślała. Po egzaminie zamierzała z nią porozmawiać. Może coś było nie tak?

Nie wiedziała, że ta rozmowa nie miała się nigdy odbyć.

Clarice tylko czekała, żeby Ardelia upewniła się, że tu była. Gdy tylko się odwróciła, Starling powoli, uważnie obserwując profesora, który rozdawał arkusze, zsunęła się z krzesła. Przykucnęła i wolno zaczęła się przesuwać w stronę drzwi. Specjalnie usiadła na samej górze, w rogu, aby być najbliżej drzwi. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, wymknęła się z pomieszczenia.

Będąc w korytarzu odetchnęła z ulgą. Ta jej przemowa i uścisk były pożegnaniem. Jedynie tyle mogła zaoferować przyjaciółce w dniu, gdy ją opuszczała.

Truchtem zaczęła przemierzać korytarz. Rozglądała się w każdym kierunku, aby się upewnić, że nikt jej nie widział, albo czy ktoś znów jej nie śledzi. Na szczęście w dniach egzaminów, Akademia była praktycznie pusta. Nikogo nie było, nikt także chyba jej nie pilnował jak przewidywała. To był jedyny czas, gdy mogła stąd uciec niezauważona i nieśledzona. Kiedy wszyscy uważają, ze jest gdzieś, gdzie być powinna.

Wróciła do swojego pokoju. Zostawiła tam torbę przy łóżku i otworzyła szufladę nocnego stolika. Lynn kazała jej nic nie brać poza jakimiś drobiazgami, bez których nie może się obyć, dlatego właśnie zostawiała torbę. Potrzebowała tylko dwóch rzeczy. Pierścionek miała na palcu, a z szuflady zabierała swój różaniec. Myślała jeszcze o kluczu do starego mieszkania Lectera, ale po namyśle uznała, że już go nie potrzebuje. Należał do starego życia.

Schowała różaniec do kieszeni spodni. Miała już przy sobie jedynie różaniec, pierścionek i klucze od auta. Nic więcej nie brała. Nie posiadała już służbowej broni i legitymacji. Zabrano jej to, po uratowaniu Catherine. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na pokój, po czym biegiem rzuciła się ku wyjściu z budynku. Musiała się śpieszyć, nie mogła ryzykować, że w końcu ktoś zobaczy jej nieobecność lub zauważy tutaj.

Na zewnątrz skierowała się na parking, do swojego Mustanga. Szybko odpaliła silnik i odjechała. Będąc już poza terenem Akademii poczuła się spokojniejsza. Teraz musiała już działać wedle instrukcji tamtej dziewczyny.

Pół godziny później znalazła się w zachodniej części Quantico. Zaparkowała wóz przy ulicy. Gdy wysiadła, pogłaskała z czułością samochód. Kupiła go kilka lat temu i był jej oczkiem w głowie. Uwielbiała motoryzację. Niestety tutaj musiała go porzucić. Kluczy od Mustanga położyła na ziemi, za przednim kołem.

Poszła dwa sklepy dalej, aby znaleźć to czego szukała. Kawiarnię „Niebieska Filiżanka”. Lokal tak drugorzędny jak nazwa. Gdy wchodziła do środka zaobserwowała, że kamera jest tylko na zewnątrz, nad drzwiami. Wewnątrz nie było. Dobrze wybrali miejsce…

Nie usiadła jednak by coś zamówić. Skierowała się od razu do damskiej toalety. Weszła do niej i zobaczyła, ze wszystko się zgadza. Lynn powiedziała, że w toaletach są na górze na tyle duże okna, że da się przecisnąć i że jedno będzie zepsute, zadbali o to, i nie da się zamknąć.

Clarice weszła do kabiny i wspięła się, dzięki toalecie, na górę. Okno rzeczywiście było zepsute i otwarte. Była dobrze wysportowana i wygimnastykowana. Ta wspinaczka nie przedstawiała żadnych trudności. Z łatwością się przecisnęła i wypadła na zewnątrz. Bez problemu wylądowała na ziemi. Znalazła się teraz na tyłach budynku. Z dala od ulicy i wścibskich oczu.

\- Jesteś Starling?

Clarice uniosła wzrok i zobaczyła stojącą pod ścianą nastolatkę. Pierwsze: przeciętna twarz, drugie: brak jakiejkolwiek ekspresji, trzecie: piękne blond włosy, w dodatku naturalne. To musiała być ta Irene. Zdziwił ją jej wiek. Co prawda wywnioskowała, że Lynn musi być młoda, ale czy to oznaczało, że cała ta szóstka ma mniej niż 20 lat? Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

\- Pewnie, że jesteś. Nikt inny o tej porze nie miał wyskakiwać z okna żeńskiej toalety. Pilnowała by nikt się tu nie przypałętał.  

\- Irene? – wyprostowała się.

\- Tak, miło poznać – nie wyglądała, żeby było jej miło, ale także że nie było niemiło – Załóż to – odwiązała bluzę, którą miała na biodrach i podała ją Clarice. Była o wiele za duża, ale posłuchała. Teraz była ta część planu, gdzie kobieta miała się całkowicie oddać w ręce tej grupy i robić co jej każą.

\- Załóż kaptur i chodź. Mamy niezłą synchronizację w czasie, więc nie musimy biec.

Clarice posłusznie założyła kaptur i ruszyła za dziewczyną. Zaczęły iść krętymi uliczkami. Irene co chwila skręcała, nie trzymała się prostej drogi. Im dalej szły, tym zabudowanie stawało się coraz bardziej zniszczone. Łatwo się domyślić, że prowadziła ją tak chaotycznie, żeby nie można było wydedukować gdzie się konkretnie udały. Szły takimi uliczkami, aby było jak najmniej przechodniów, a kaptur miał zasłonić jej twarz.

\- Powiedz jak według ciebie postąpi FBI, gdy zorientują się, że zniknęłaś – poprosiła idąca przed nią blondynka – Chcę się upewnić, że nic nie przegapiliśmy.

\- Cóż… - szybko zebrała myśli. Zrobiły kolejny zakręt - …Egzamin potrwa jeszcze niecałą godzinę. Ardelia podniesie alarm, kiedy zorientuje się, że mnie nie ma i że w ogóle go nie pisałam. Z początku raczej nie będą jej słuchać, ale i tak zaczną mnie szukać szybciej niż zwykłych zaginionych. To przez dr Lectera, będą sądzić, że to on ma coś wspólnego z moim zniknięciem, że mnie jakoś zaszantażował czy coś w tym stylu. Zaczną mnie szukać, żeby dotrzeć do niego. Wpadną na ślad dopiero, gdy namierzą moje porzucone auta, czyli najwcześniej tej nocy. Mają mój numer rejestracyjny. Później zaczną pytać w okolicy. Zobaczą mnie na nagraniu sprzed kawiarni. Zobaczą również, że z niej nie wyszłam. Znajdą zepsute okno…Nie zostawiliście odcisków palców, gdy je psuliście, prawda?

\- Nie zostawiliśmy – odpowiedziała obojętnie, skręcając w kolejną brudną alejkę.

\- Dobrze. Dalej, patrząc na naszą trasę nie będą mieli jak ustalić gdzie poszłam dalej. Będą mieli dwie możliwości. Szukać świadków, którzy mnie widzieli lub przywieźć psy, aby poszły moim tropem.

\- Póki co minęłyśmy dwóch bezdomnych i paru obiboków. Tacy po pierwsze nie współpracują z władzami, a po drugie…w tej bluzie wyglądasz jak facet.

\- Domyślam się.

\- Raczej nie wspomną o mnie, nikt na mnie nie zwraca uwagi odkąd pamiętam. To często przydatne, jak teraz. Więc świadków nie mają. A co do psów…Stracą i tak trop w chwili, gdy wsiądziemy do auta i wówczas już kompletnie stracą twój ślad.

\- Do auta?

\- Tak, tutaj.

Wyszły zza zakrętu i znalazły się przy drodze. Panował mały ruch, a przy krawężniku stały samochody. Podeszły do jednego z nich.

\- Niczym się nie wyróżniamy. Ładnie włączymy się do ruchu i tyle. Nikt na nas nie zwróci uwagi no bo czemu miałby? To taka okolica, gdzie zakapturzone chuligani chodzą o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Stoi tu sporo identycznych aut. Tutaj zgubią nasz trop.

-Tak…rzeczywiście tutaj dotrą najdalej. Potem kończą im się możliwości. Jeśli oczywiście nie ma tu monitoringu – powiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Specjalnie wybraliśmy tę drogę. Nie ma żadnych kamer.

\- Wsiadacie, czy nie?!

Clarice ujrzała jak z auta, od strony kierowcy, wychodzi wysoki chłopak. Miał bardzo dziwną fryzurę. Jego ciemne włosy były strasznie dziwnie poprzycinane. Twarz wyrażała czystą wrogość. Mimo, że był nastolatkiem, był wyższy od niej i o wiele bardziej umięśniony. Mógł ją zgnieść jak orzeszka. O mało nie poczuła lekkiego strachu.

Tymczasem Irene obojętnie go przedstawiła.

\- To Al. Mój chłopak.

\- Twój…chłopak? – chyba zbyt mocno okazała zdziwienie, ponieważ ten Al, aż warknął na nią.

\- Wsiadać, ale już! – rozkazał i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi z całej siły.

Drgnęła niespokojnie, ale Irene, co ciekawe, położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie martw się, on tak się zawsze zachowuje.

\- Zawsze?

\- Tak, to jego sposób bycia. Traktuje tak wszystkich, można się przyzwyczaić. Nie bierz tego do siebie.

Irene usiadła z przodu, a Clarice ulokowała się na tylnym siedzeniu. Zdjęła tą za dużą bluzę z ulgą. Było jej w niej trochę za gorąco.

Odjechali i chłopak poprowadził samochód na drogę szybkiego ruchu.

\- Gdzie jest dr Lecter? – spytała, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać.

\- Jest w St. Louis – powiedział Irene, swym bezbarwnym tonem, do którego Starling zaczęła się przyzwyczajać – Wynajął pokój w hotelu.

Powiedziała jej wówczas o bandażu na twarzy i o tym, że doktor stara się zmienić wygląd.

\- Rozumiem…więc ja też muszę coś zmienić.

Była już w mediach, była rozpoznawalna.

\- Właśnie po to teraz jedziemy poza miasto – wyjaśniła Irene, podczas gdy w tle Al warczał na przejeżdżających kierowców – Pozostali na nas czekają w umówionym miejscu, tam zrobimy swoje. Potem odwieziemy cię do niego. Przygotuj się, to będzie wiele godzin drogi. Pewnie znajdziesz się na miejscu wieczorem.

Clarice chciała zapytać o więcej rzeczy np. o nich. Kim byli i czemu im pomagali? Patrząc na ich wiek, w chwili gdy Lecter został aresztowany, oni musieli być jeszcze dziećmi. Nie odezwała się jednak przez resztę drogi. Poczuła za właściwe, że zacznie pytać dopiero, gdy pozna ich wszystkich, a przede wszystkim Lynn.

Opuścili miasto i jechali dobrą godzinę. Clarice wiedziała, że Ardelia już musiała zauważyć jej nieobecność. Jak długo jej zajmie, żeby zorientować się, że zniknęła z Akademii? Że nie było jej już w mieście? Że nigdy nie powróci na jej stronę?

Po tym czasie Al skręcił i zjechał z dobrej drogi. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż asfalt zniknął, a widok za oknem stanowiły jedynie drzewa. Jechali tak kilkanaście minut, aż w końcu dojechali pod naprawdę ładnie utrzymany drewniany domek. Byli w środku lasu, daleko od autostrady.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytała Starling.

\- To domek letniskowy matki Victora. Praktycznie go już nie używa, więc mamy go na własność. O, to właśnie Victor - powiedziała Irene, wychodząc z auta.

Clarice także wysiadła i zobaczyła jak z domku wychodzi i idzie w ich stronę jakiś chłopak. Musiała się dobrze przyjrzeć, czy to na pewno był chłopak. Wszystko przez jego włosy. Strasznie długie i tak samo jak u Ala poprzycinane byle jak. Spod grzywki nie widziała twarzy.

\- Panno Starling, miło poznać. Jestem Victor – podał jej rękę na przywitanie. No na pewno był  milszy w obyciu niż Al.

\- Mi też – uścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Damien już jest? – zapytał Al. Faktycznie nie zmienił nieprzyjemnego tonu głosu. Jego dziewczyna nie kłamała, że był taki wobec wszystkich.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale spodziewamy się go lada chwila. Proszę wejść do środka – począł iść w kierunku domku, a reszta za nim – Mamy już wszystko przygotowane.

Po przekroczeniu progu, Clarice zamiast skupić się na wnętrzu, jej oczy od razu spoczęły na chłopaku, który aż skoczył z podekscytowania, gdy ją zobaczył.

\- Ach, to ona?! Jaka śliczna, doktorek ma gust!

Chłopak sam był…śliczny. Ciekawe, Starling nigdy jeszcze nie użyła słowa „piękny” wobec mężczyzny, ale tego nie można było nazwać inaczej. A zapuszczone go pasa włosy tylko mu w tym pomagały.

\- Ale co ja gadam! Jestem Alex, panno Starling.

\- Ech…cześć Alex – speszył ją ten jego entuzjazm.

\- Już jesteście, jak słyszę.

Zza drzwi po prawej ktoś się wynurzył. Clarice zerknęła i aż wybałuszyła oczy. Dziewczyna przed nią ją zdumiała. I nie chodziło o jej urodę, a o ubiór. Nosił cholernie krótką i obcisłą sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach. Dekolt ogromy, długi nogi w kabaretkach i w skórzanych kozakach na dużym obcasie. Serio, widziała prostytutki, które miały na sobie więcej ubioru, a jednak coś…

…Może i ubiór był krzykliwy, lecz nie twarz. Dziewczyna miała łagodny wyraz i bardzo mało makijażu. Nie potrzebowała go. Nie musiała się przedstawiać.

\- Lynn?

\- Tak – dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła – Miło cię poznać na żywo, Clarice.

Była pierwsza co nazwała ją po imieniu. Reszta nastolatków, z uwagi, że była dorosła, nazywali ją po nazwisku.

\- No to brakuje już tylko… - Lynn nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdyż za oknem dało się słyszeć dźwięk silnika samochodowego - …A nie! Już jest. Damien wrócił.

Do domku wszedł ostatni nie znany kobiecie członek tej dziwnej rodzinki. Kolejny ogromny nastolatek, z kolejną dziwną fryzurą. Bardzo podobną do Ala. W ogóle był do niego bardzo podobny, tyle że on nie miał gniewnej miny.

\- Proszę poznać Damiena – powiedziała Lynn – To brat Ala i mój chłopak.

To tłumaczyło podobieństwo tej dwójki. Ponownie przywitała się uściskiem dłoni. Chłopak nic nie powiedział. Zrozumiała czemu to Irene przyszła na tył kawiarni, aby ją odebrać. Z tej paczki jedynie ona wyglądała względnie normalnie.

\- To znasz już wszystkich – Lynn klasnęła w dłonie, jakby chciała to podkreślić – Aha, żebyś nie czuła zdezorientowania… Alex i Victor też są razem, więc…

\- Och…aha.

Tyle tylko wykrztusiła. Dziwiła się tylko przez moment. W tym towarzystwie chyba wszystko było dziwne i zaczęła się przyzwyczajać. Miała wokół siebie trzy pary, wielkiego agresora ze zwykłą dziewczyną, która zapomniała chyba jak się wyraża emocje. Długowłosą, zwariowaną parę gejów. Oraz Kena i Barbie w wersji 18+. A jednak…czuła silną sympatię do całej szóstki. Jak gdyby znalazła się wśród swoich. To tylko przeczucie, ale te nastolatki…czuła w nich coś znajomego.

\- Miło mi was wszystkich poznać – powiedziała to szczerze i było to widać. Zobaczyła, że unieśli brwi. Czy to ich zaskoczyło?

\- Wiesz co…nam ciebie też – powiedział Victor. Ponieważ reszta pokiwała głowami na te słowa, poczuła, że naprawdę mają to na myśli. Uśmiechała się. Nowe życie zaczęło się dobrze, a wciąż nie wróciła do „domu”.

\- Dobra, przejdźmy do rzeczy – znów głos zabrała Lynn – Pierwszy punkt wykonany. Teraz przechodzimy do drugiego – spod stolika, przy którym stała, dziewczyna wysunęła torbę podróżną – To jest twoje, Clarice. Doktorek dał nam pieniądze, aby kupić ci trochę rzeczy. Masz trochę ubrań na zmianę, szczoteczkę i tak dalej. Zestaw małego uciekiniera. Al załatwił ci broń, a Damien właśnie przywiózł dokumenty, których będziesz używała. To nie wszystkie, zrobimy więcej, ale to na razie wystarczy. I proszę, nie obraź się, ale…będziemy musieli spalić ubrania, które masz na sobie. Wyjedziesz stąd w którymś z ciuchów z torby.

\- Rozumiem, nie chcecie zostawić żadnych śladów – zaimponowali jej nie ma co. Nagle coś jej wpadło do głowy – Chwila…wydaliście na to wszystkie pieniądze, które wam dał?

\- Tak.

\- A wy…dla siebie nic nie dostaliście?

\- Nie, nie chcieliśmy – odpowiedziała jej po chwili ciszy.

\- Dla…dlaczego?

Czy ona jej właśnie oznajmiała, że ta szóstka nastolatków nawet nie mrugnęła, gdy seryjny morderca poprosił ich o taką wielką przysługę, odnaleźli odpowiednie miejsce i wyznaczyli trasę, którą Clarice miała uciec, zadzwonili do niej, załatwili dla niej rzeczy, fałszywe papiery i broń, pokonali taką długą drogę samochodami i nie mieli z tego żadnych pieniędzy, żadnego wynagrodzenia. Robili to…bo chcieli?

\- No dobra – Lynn westchnęła, jakby powzięła jakieś postanowienie – Jesteś dziewczyną doktorka, więc masz prawo wiedzieć. Chodź do łazienki. Ja i Alex się tobą tam zajmiemy i wszystko opowiemy przy okazji. Reszta zrobi coś do jedzenia. Mamy przed sobą godziny jazdy, więc lepiej byś coś zjadła.

Weszli we trójkę do łazienki, zostawiając resztę. Clarice zobaczyła na umywalce farbę do włosów.

\- Zmienimy cię w blondynkę – rzekł Alex z radością w głosie. Chyba podobała mu się ta część zadania – Będzie ci do twarzy, zobaczysz.

\- No…ok – Clarice zauważyła, że pomimo iż te dzieciaki mówiły o Lecterze per „doktorek”, to zawsze wymawiają to z respektem. To coś musiało znaczyć.

Alex wpierw zaczął jej myć włosy nad wanną, a po tym czasie Lynn powiedziała.

\- Chciałaś wiedzieć, czemu chcemy wam pomóc bez żadnych zysków…Otóż widzisz… - pierwszy raz w jej obecności, dziewczyna zaczęła się plątać – Zawdzięczamy mu tak dużo, że nie wiem czy zrozumiesz. Zrobił dla nas coś…przez co już zawsze będziemy mieć u niego dług. To my się cieszymy, że możemy wam pomóc…Bardzo…go szanujemy.

I tak właśnie, gdy Alex farbował włosy Clarice na blond, Lynn opowiadała jej o tym jak oni wszyscy trafili pod opiekę doktora, ich całą historię. Opowiedziała jej o tym jak mały Alex, z powodu swojej urody został gwałcony w szkolnej toalecie przez nauczyciela. O tym jak Victor był molestowany seksualnie przez własnego ojca i przez to nabawił się traumy przez którą nie potrafił ściąć włosów, aby nie było widać jego twarzy. O tym jak Irene była świadkiem brutalnego gwałtu i morderstwa i tak bardzo się przeraziła, że na zawsze wyłączyła emocje, aby już nie czuć lęku (jej umiejętność wtapiania się w otoczenie uratowała jej wtenczas życie). O tym jak dwaj bracia urodzili się z predyspozycją do przemocy i nie wiedzieli jak ją wyładować, czy ukierunkować przez co zmieniali się w potwory. Aż w końcu podała swoje własne nazwisko…Verger.

Wówczas Starling zrozumiała, czemu imię „Lynn” kojarzyło jej się z aktami Lectera. Bo rzeczywiście tam było. Przypomniała sobie dokładnie.

_Mason Verger – przeżył atak Hannibala Lectera. Uczęszczał do niego na terapię z nakazu sądu, tak samo jak jego siostra Margot Verger oraz jego kuzynka Lynnet Verger._

\- Jesteś kuzynką Masona Vergera?!

\- Tak – przyznała, a w jej głosie słychać było wrogość, ale nie wobec niej – Nienawidzę go z całego serca i będę wdzięczna doktorowi za to co mu zrobił do końca życia.

Opowiedziała o pedofilskich i sadystycznych zapędach Masona, o tym jak zgwałcił i rozerwał Margot oraz ją, przez co trafiły do szpitala.

Kiedy na koniec Alex suszył już gotowe włosy, Lynn kończyła opowieść tym jak dr Lecter urządził dla nich terapię grupową i poznał ich ze sobą. Zapoznając ich razem, uratował ich. Nie chciał ich zmieniać w tak zwanych „porządnych” ludzi, a zaakceptował takimi, jacy byli. Wypuścił ich w życie, uzbrajając w rady, akceptację i siłę. Przez całe życie widzieli w ludziach tylko potwory, ale ten jeden potwór nie chciał im zrobić krzywdy, a pomógł. Uznał za podobnych do siebie.

\- Rozumiesz już? – spytała na koniec. Uśmiechała się, ponieważ nie widziała w oczach kobiety współczucia – Dlaczego tak chętnie chcemy wam pomóc?

Rozumiała. Im dłużej Clarice słuchała o ich losach, tym bardziej ci młodzi ludzie jej imponowali. Mieli więcej siły i woli niż przeciętni ludzie i oni także…akceptowali swój mrok w sercu.

 - Dobra, gotowe – zarządził Alex, odkładając suszarkę i grzebień – Zobacz się w lustrze.

Clarice rzadko przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu. Wygląd zewnętrzny nie był priorytetem w jej głowie, prawie nigdy. Teraz jednak dokładnie się oceniała. Trzeba było przyznać…że jako platynowa blondynka prezentowała się naprawdę dobrze.

\- Jest świetnie, Alex. Są piękne – uśmiech chłopaka mówił wszystko.

\- W porządku…a teraz czas się przebrać.

Lynn z Alexem wyszli. Dziewczyna wzięła przygotowane wcześniej ubrania ze stołu i zaniosła Clarice do łazienki. Tam odebrała jej stare ciuchy. Na prośbę kobiety, odłożyła bezpiecznie różaniec i pierścień na stolik i poszła do kuchni. Tam zobaczyła jak wszyscy nakrywali do stołu i Alex właśnie zaczął im pomagać. Przywołała ręką Victora, który najlepiej znał dom i podała mu stare ciuchy Clarice.

\- Idź i spal to w piwnicy, w piecu.

Chłopak jedynie kiwnął i wykonał polecenie

Po chwili wszyscy czekali przed drzwiami łazienki, aż wyjdzie Clarice i pokaże efekt ich przygotowań. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i kobieta wkroczyła do pokoju. Cała szóstka aż gwizdnęła.

Clarice użyła pożyczonych od dziewczyn tuszu i kredki do oczu. Ubrała elegancką, ciemno-czerwoną sukienkę, która kończyła się lekko ponad kolanami. Na nogach miała czółenka na obcasie. Na odkryte ramiona opadały kaskadą jej blond włosy. Kobieta weszła do tego domku jako chłopczyca, a wyjdzie jako dama.

\- Punkt drugi zaliczony!

 

***

 

Po zjedzeniu obiadu, spakowano torbę Clarice do jednego z dwóch samochodów. Wcześniej kobieta zapakowała do niej swój różaniec. Zakładając w powrotem pierścionek na palec, uświadomiła sobie, że pasuje on kolorem do sukienki i zastanawiała się, czy Lynn specjalnie wybrała ją dla niej do założenia.

Pożegnała się czule z Irene, Alem, Victorem i Alexem. Miała wrażenie, że stała się z nimi w tak krótkim czasie prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Lynn i Damien mieli za zadanie zawieść ją do St. Louis.

Siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu przez kilka godzin jazdy, podczas, gdy Damien prowadził z Lynn na przednim siedzeniu. Próbowała się zdrzemnąć, żeby czas szybciej minął, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Była zbyt przejęta, czy podekscytowana, żeby w ogóle zmrużyć oczy. Już dawno opuściły ją myśli o Ardelii. Potrafiła teraz myśleć tylko o jednej osobie i o tym ile jeszcze drogi musieli pokonać, aby wreszcie do niego dotrzeć. Te kilka godzin było niczym piekło.

Nareszcie…gdy już nadchodził wieczór…Damien zaparkował przy chodniku, a hotel Marcus był już przed nimi na widoku.

\- To tutaj? – zapytała Clarice, nie kryjąc ekscytacji. Rozejrzała się. Po drugiej stronie rzeczywiście była jakaś klinika, a z hotelu wyszło właśnie dwoje ludzi z bandażami na głowach. Idealne miejsce, aby ukryć znaną twarz.

\- Zgadza się, jesteśmy na miejscu – ogłosił Damien. Cała trójka wysiadła.

Chłopak wyjmował torbę podróżną z bagażnika, a Clarice wlepiała wzrok w budynek hotelu, próbując uwierzyć, że dr Lecter rzeczywiście tam jest i czeka na nią. Lynn stanęła przy jej boku. Nawet jeśli ktoś ich zapamięta, nie skojarzą ich z hotelem, stali zbyt daleko.

\- Dokumenty i broń ci zapakowaliśmy. Teraz musisz jedynie wejść do hotelu i zapytać w recepcji o pokój Lloyda Waymana. Doktorek przebywa tam pod tym nazwiskiem. Mówił, że już powiadomił obsługę, że dołączy do niego druga osoba, więc wskażą ci drogę.

\- Wiesz może skąd wziął pieniądze? – zastanawiało ją to od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Nie wiem skąd wziął kasę na rzeczy dla ciebie. Ale tutaj przebywa na koszt prawdziwego Waymana – widząc jej wzrok dodała – To jakiś turysta. Doktorek zabił go i korzysta z jego karty. Ciało znajdą za jakiś tydzień. Do tego czasu was tu nie będzie.

\- Rozumiem – nie zareagowała na wzmiankę o morderstwie. Damien właśnie postawił przy niej torbę. Nie mogli iść z nią, za bardzo przykuwali wzrok, zwłaszcza Lynn – Posłuchajcie… - zwróciła ich uwagę tym miękkim tonem. Odwróciła się w ich stronę, aby patrzeć prosto na parę – Dziękuję wam. Naprawdę…dziękuję…

Przez moment było widać zdumienie w ich oczach. Lynn pierwsza wróciła do siebie, podeszła i wzięła Clarice za ręce.

\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. Zrobiliśmy co chcieliśmy. Macie wiedzieć, że…wciąż macie i będzie mieć sojuszników. Jeśli znów nasze usługi będą potrzebne, wystarczy powiedzieć.

\- Ty też nie zapominaj, że macie w nas sojuszników.

Lynn ponownie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Nie opanowała się i uścisnęła Clarice. Kobieta się zastanawiała, czy naprawdę znała tą dziewczynę tylko jeden dzień. Lubiła w niej to, że tak łatwo pokazuje co czuje. Właściwie…polubiła ich wszystkich. Widziała cień uśmiechu na twarzy Damiena na ich widok. Może tak bardzo się do niej i do pozostałych przywiązała, ponieważ byli pierwszymi osobami przy których po raz pierwszy od 8 lat nie musiała kłamać, ani grać przy nich kogoś innego. To była ulga…porzucić całą grę i udawanie.

\- Powodzenia – powiedziała nastolatka, odsuwając się.

\- Będzie dobrze. Znalezienie dr Lectera już samo w sobie jest cholernie trudne. Teraz gdy ma mnie, osobę szkoloną przez FBI, która zna ich sposób działania, schwytanie go stanie się niemożliwe.

\- Na to liczymy.

Dzieciaki podeszły do auta. Damien pomachał jej zanim usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Lynn jednakże chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, gdy już praktycznie wsiadała do środka.

\- Aha Clarice…Postanowiłam, że od teraz będę mówić na ciebie „doktorowa” – rzekła, po czym zniknęła w samochodzie.

Starling nie rumieniła się od lat, lecz teraz poczuła jak mocno pieką ją policzki, gdy auto zawróciło i odjechało w stronę, z której przyjechało.

\- Co za dzieciaki!

Nadszedł czas! W końcu!

Clarice bez problemu podniosła torbę i poszła w stronę hotelu. Z pewnością wyglądała na kogoś niecierpliwego. Nie mogła inaczej, czekała 8 lat. Wystarczająco długo była cierpliwa, starczy już tego.

Pewnym krokiem weszła do hotelu i podeszła do recepcji.

\- Przepraszam – recepcjonista zwróciła nią uwagę, szybko ją ocenił i od razu stał się gotów do wszelkiej pomocy – W którym pokoju mieszka Pan Lloyd Wayman? Mam do niego dołączyć.

\- Chwileczkę – Mężczyzna sprawdził coś w rejestrze – Tak, rzeczywiście zapłacone za dwie osoby na następne dni. To będzie apartament 324. Tragarz Panią zaprowadzi – pachnął na chłopaka, stojącego na drugim końcu holu, który szybko przybył w podskokach – Zaprowadź Panią do 324.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i odebrał bagaż od Clarice. Poprowadził ją do windy i pojechali na 3 piętro.

Dopiero, gdy wysiedli z windy i zaczęli iść korytarzem, do kobiety dotarło co się właśnie działo. Ekscytacja, nerwy i oczekiwanie stworzyło wybuchową mieszankę. Miała nadzieję, że dobrze kontroluje swój oddech, ale serce i tak waliło jej niczym dzwon. Znów miała ten irracjonalny lęk, że nikogo nie zastanie, albo że to nie będzie Hannibal, jak wtedy gdy po raz pierwszy szła do jego celi. Och, kiedy wreszcie skończy się ten korytarz? Nie mogą iść szybciej?!

Doczekała się. Tragarz znalazł się z nią pod pokojem 324. Chłopak zapukał.

\- Słucham? – rozszedł się głuchy głos ze środka. Z płuc Clarice uciekło całe powietrze.

\- Przybył pański gość, proszę pana.

\- Wejdźcie.

Tragarz otworzył drzwi i zrobił gest, aby Starling weszła pierwsza. Tak zrobiła i …

Promienie zachodzącego słońca, rzucane z naprzeciwległego okna na chwilę ją oślepiły. A potem zobaczyła jego postać, siedzącego do niej bokiem przy stole właśnie pod tym oknem. Uśmiechał się enigmatycznie. Miał bandaż na twarzy ale wiedziała, że to on.

\- Proszę postawić bagaż, dobry człowieku – zwrócił się do tragarza, wstając grzecznie – Napiwek dla Pana jest na stoliku z wazonem.

To był jego głos…jego oczy…

\- Dziękuję, panie Wayman – tragarz wziął swój napiwek z szerokim uśmiechem – Życzę miłego pobytu, proszę Pani – pożegnał się i wyszedł.

Clarice przez ten czas, ani razu nie odwróciła wzroku. Trzaśnięcie drzwiami jedynie uświadomiło jej, że zostali sami. Pierwszy raz od aresztowania byli tak naprawdę sami…bez kamer…nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić…ani podsłuchiwać…

Dr Lecter nie zrobił kroku w jej kierunku. Stał tak tylko, aby po chwili powoli unieść ręce i zacząć sobie odwijać bandaż z głowy. Clarice patrzyła na to uważnie, z drżącym sercem, zastanawiając się jak wiele zmian zobaczy.

Bandaż spadł na ziemię. Jego twarz rzeczywiście się zmieniła. Na tyle, żeby rysopis, który ma policja nie pasował, ale nie na tyle by ona go nie rozpoznała. Najwięcej zmian było w okolicach oczu, nos na pewno był nietknięty. Włosy były rozjaśnione, pewnie tylko na razie. Lecz to wszystko jej nie oszukiwało.

\- Witaj, Clarice.

To wciąż był jej dr Lecter. Jak mogłaby go nie rozpoznać?

\- Hannibal… - westchnęła, sama w końcu ruszając się z miejsca.

Szła wolnymi krokami, wciąż utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.  Gdy znalazła się już kilka kroków od niego uniosła dłoń, jakby obawiając się, że zaraz coś ją powstrzyma. Że natrafi ręką na szklaną ścianę…że pojawią się przed nią kraty…albo że ktoś zaraz ją siłą pociągnie do tyłu…

Ale nic z tego się nie stało. Zamiast tych rzeczy natrafiła na ciepłą skórę jego policzka. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Hannibal? – zapytał, nadal się uśmiechając – Nie dr Lecter?

\- Formalności były dobre dawno temu, teraz mnie zmęczyły.

\- Trafna uwaga.

W mgnieniu oka, to wolne tempo zniknęło. Oboje wykonali szybko identyczny ruch i wpadli sobie w objęcia. Objęli się tak mocno…

\- Już w porządku, Clarice… - rzekł wyczuwając, że drży – Udało nam się.

\- Tak…tak…wiem…To ta ulga mnie…

\- Wiem.

On też czuł się oszołomiony. Ponad osiem lat nie dotykał innej żywej istoty w sposób inny niż agresywny, mający na celu zniszczyć ofiarę. Najpierw pielęgniarka, później ci strażnicy, ratownicy medyczni i prawdziwy Lloyd Wayman. Z Clarice ledwo się zetknął palcami, prawie się nie liczyło, a tyle znaczyło. Teraz, kiedy miał ją tak blisko, dotykał całymi dłońmi…można było dostać zwrotów głowy, ale u niego nie osłabiło to jasności umysłu.

Odsunęli głowy, aby móc na siebie spojrzeć. Doktor przeczesał dłonią jej włosy.

\- Widzę, że Alex się spisał – nawiązał do jej nowego koloru.

\- Proszę tylko nie mówić, że wolisz blondynki? – droczyła się wyraźnie.

\- Gdyby cokolwiek, jak na przykład zmiana koloru włosów, mogła wzmocnić twoją urodę, stała byś się tak obezwładniająca, że miałbym kłopoty.

\- Już i tak widziałam i widzę, że jej masz. Pocałujesz mnie czy nie?

\- Wedle życzenia, najdroższa.

Złączył ich usta, na co kobieta wydała jęk zadowolenia. Tyle czasu minęło…zbyt długo… Doktor to zaczął i on od razu pogłębił pocałunek. Intensywność rozeszła się tym prądem, który tak kiedyś dobrze znali. Wszystko było odkrywane na nowo. Ale ludzie zawsze pożądają więcej i gdy jeszcze minutę wcześniej, chcieli tylko pocałunku, to szybko zaczął on nie wystarczać.

\- Czego pragniesz, Clarice? – zapytał odsuwając się ledwo co od jej twarzy – Dam ci cokolwiek zechcesz. Mamy w końcu cały czas na tym świecie.

\- Ciebie. I nie każ mi się powtarzać! Czekaliśmy, graliśmy i walczyliśmy już nazbyt długo.

\- „Czekajcie a spotka was nagroda” – niespodziewanie wykonał ruch i Clarice nagle spostrzegła, że jest w powietrzu, na jego rękach. Aż na moment zabrakło jej tchu – A nasza właśnie nadeszła.

Zaczął iść w stronę drzwi po ich prawej.

\- Więzienie nie zabrało ci siły, widzę… - powiedziała, nadal oszołomiona tym, że tak łatwo ją niósł. Musiała spleść dłonie za jego karkiem. Buty jej spadły na podłogę.

\- Więzienie nie zabrało mi wielu rzeczy… - przeszedł z nią przez drzwi i znaleźli się w sypialni – Ale zabrało mi dużo widoków oraz czasu, który teraz chcę nadrobić.

Postawił ją dopiero przy ramie łóżka. Łatwiej mógł w ten sposób rozpiąć zamek sukienki na jej plecach.

\- Kontroli widać także ci nie zabrali – znów sobie coś przypomniała. Jak w takich sytuacjach on wykazywał całkowite opanowanie, podczas gdy ona była bliska eksplozji. Widać tu się nic nie zmieniło.

\- Gdyby 8 lat zabrało mi moją kontrolę, nie byłbym sobą, moja droga – zamek dotarł do końca i dr Lecter zsunął suknię z jej ramion, aby spadła na ziemię.

Z ukontentowaniem przyjął fakt, że nie miała stanika. Specjalnie go nie założyła? Czy specjalnie tamci jej go nie kupili? Nieważne.

Lecz jedno było inne. Clarice nie była już przeżywającą swój pierwszy raz nastolatką, która nie wiedziała co powinna robić. Nie stała biernie czekając co dalej. Z pośpiechem rozpięła guziki jego białej koszuli, ciesząc się, że nie ma on więcej warstw ubrań.

\- Ja nigdy nie miałam dobrej kontroli. Dlatego proszę mnie za to nie winić.

Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy to on został powalony na łóżko. Clarice bez zmieszania odrzuciła jego koszulę na ziemię i dosiadła go okrakiem.

\- Nie śmiem, Clarice. Jestem przywiązany do ciebie, jaka teraz jesteś.

\- A jaka jestem? – spytała zadziornie, rozpinając mu spodnie.

\- Jesteś miodem w ciele lwicy.

Trzymał swoje ręce na jej udach. Nie chciał tracić ani odrobiny kontaktu fizycznego. Chciał czuć jej skórę pod palcami i widział w jej oczach, że nie jest w tym odosobniony.

Spodnie dołączyły do koszuli. Był pod nią nagi, a ona właśnie zamierzała do niego w tym dołączyć. Miał doskonały widok na nią, gdy zsuwała majtki. Schyliła się do niego, aby szybko go pocałować.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą, Hannibal – wyszeptała mu w usta.

\- Ja za tobą także – tęsknił za tym dreszczem lęku, tym prądem, jej pięknem i odwagą…tęsknił za swoją dziewczynką.

\- Tym razem, podczas pierwszego razu w nowym życiu, to ja się będę znęcać nad tobą.

\- Zemścij się, Clarice.

Zaczęła sunąć ustami i językiem wzdłuż jego szyi, po torsie, aż do brzucha.

„Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę, aby ktoś go ode mnie zabrał” – przysięgła sobie zanim zsunęła się jeszcze niżej, aby wziąć w usta jego męskość.

Hannibal nie wytrzymał i westchnął. Jego kontrola zaczęła się sypać. Clarice pamiętała jak doprowadzić do ostateczności. Patrzył jak jego członek znika i wynurza się z jej ust. Nie potrzeba było dużo czasu, aby stanął na baczność.

\- Nawet ty masz limity, doktorze – ostatni raz poruszyła językiem, po czym ponownie podniosła się i usytuowała nad nim – A ja swój już przekroczyłam.

Powoli nabiła się na niego. Oboje jęknęli, na połowy z bólu, na połowy z przyjemności. Clarice była równia ciasna jak podczas ich pierwszego razu.

\- Spokojnie, Clarice. Masz czas, przyzwyczaj się.

\- To nic…że boli… - dyszała już wyraźnie, ale była nieustępliwa - …Nie chcę…nie chcę byśmy się znów rozdzielili.

\- Clarice…

Oparła się rękami o jego tors i zaczęła się poruszać. W górę…w dół…w górę…w dół…

Opanowanie całkowicie w nim wreszcie pękło. Jakże by mógł, gdy widział ją w takim stanie. W całej swojej pięknej nagości, patrząc na niego namiętnością. Gdy znów czuł jej ciepło, namacalną elektryczność…

Z gardła wydobył mu się warkot, gdy podnosił się do pozycji siedzącej. Złapał ją w talii i dołączył do jej rytmu z całej siły.

\- Hannibal! – krzyknęła, oplątując ręce na jego szyi. Przywarli do siebie ciałami i raz po raz wykonywali zsynchronizowane pchnięcia.

Mimo, że naprawdę mieli czas, nie potrzebowali go za dużo. Osiem lat przesunęło ich na granicę obłędu i teraz to zobaczyli, to jak bardzo potrzebowali wyzwolenia. Ten pierwszy orgazm miał być szybszy niż sobie tego życzyli.

\- Ha…ach…Hanni….bal…ja docho…dochodzę!

\- Cla…Clarice!

Starling doszła, krzycząc jego imię, a on praktycznie od razu po niej.

Clarice, przytłumiona orgazmem, na chwilę straciła siły i opadła na niego, przygniatając do materaca.

\- Za szybko…doszliśmy… - powiedziała, uspokajając ciężki oddech.

Nagle z całą siłą została przeturlana na plecy. Lecter złapał jej nadgarstki i przycisnął do łóżka, nie pozwalając się uwolnić. Tym razem to on był nad nią i patrzył na nią wzrokiem drapieżnika. A była uwięziona.

\- Tym razem moja kolej, Clarice. I nie skończy się to szybko, zapewniam cię.

\- Tak…Rób co chcesz.

 

***

 

Crowford siedział przy swoim biurku i łapał się za głowę. Ledwo dwa dni temu pochował żonę, a teraz działo się to! Waliło mu się wszystko na łeb.

Ktoś wpadł do jego gabinetu. Ardelia Mapp nie przejmowała się żadnymi zasadami czy delikatnością, gdy musiała działać.

\- Wiadomo coś? – zawołała, nie przejmując się, że wpadła do gabinetu bez pukania.

\- Nic.

\- Musiało coś się stać, do cholery! Clarice uciekła z egzaminów, nie pisała żadnego, choć ją widziałam! Uciekła z premedytacją! Znam ją, za nic w świecie nie zmarnowała by tej szansy. Nie pragnęła niczego innego niż ukończyć tą szkołę i pracować dla FBI! Zmarnowała tę szanse tak po prostu! To ten psychol jak nic! Wywabił ją, czymś grożąc jej! Musimy ją znaleźć, on ją może teraz mordować!

***

Clarice rozchyliła nogi tak szeroko jak mogło, z przyjemnością przyjmując jego pchnięcia. Twarz miała skierowaną w poduszkę, dłonie zaciskały się na prześcieradle. Podczas, gdy Hannibal brał ją od tyłu.

Uwielbiała dominować, lecz kochała być również na jego łasce. Tak jak obecnie. Czuła jego ciężar na plecach, nie mogła się uwolnić, gdyby nawet chciała. Mogła jedynie jęczeć i czuć jego dłonie na swoich biodrach oraz to jak ją rżnął. I kochała to…Było jej tak dobrze…

***

\- Wiem, Mapp – Crowford wstał i walnął pięścią o blat biurka – Wiem, że to Lecter. Ale znamy Starling, prawda? Nikt jak ona nie pragnie dr Lectera stojącego za kratami. Jeśli poszła, to aby go schwytać. Musimy w nią wierzyć. Ona nie jest głupia. Widziałem jak kocha sprawiedliwość i jej zaciekłość, gdy kogoś ściga, kogoś kto musi zostać powstrzymany. A Lecter należy do tej kategorii.

***

\- Ilu tych niewyżytych chłopców chciało położyć na tobie łapy, gdy mnie nie było w pobliżu?

\- Ach…o Boże…Hannibal!

\- Ilu tych gnojków, którzy nazywają siebie mężczyznami, marzyło by posiąść coś co należy do mnie?

\- Ja…nie…aaaahhh!

\- Powiedz mi! Powiedz ile razy te smarkacze śmiały na ciebie spojrzeć i marzyć, że są ciebie godni?!

\- Tylko…ahh kilku…kilku próbowało…ale zawsze ich…odtrącałam…Chciałam tylko ciebie…ach!

Ręce doktora zaczęły się przesuwać od jej bioder, do talii i na ramiona. Usłyszał jęk frustracji i przyjął go z zadowoleniem. Wiedział, gdzie ona chce by ją dotknął i specjalnie ominął ten region. Rozkoszował się jej ciałem, które zostawił lata temu jako ciało dziewczyny a dziś widział jako ciało kobiety.

***

\- To prawda, ale on też podobno jest mądry! – krzyknęła Mapp – Musimy ją znaleźć i to szybko. Ale ma Pan rację. To w końcu nasza Starling…Nie podda się tak łatwo. Nie bez powodu stoi po tej stronie prawa. Musi żyć by dokonać wielkich rzeczy. Jest taka dumna…tak bez wahania chce wszystkich ratować…Martwię się, że ten psychol coś jej…i zniszczy…

***

\- Nie martw się, Clarice – wyszeptał jej tuż przy uchu, czym przyprawił ją o przyjemne dreszcze – Wiem, że nigdy nie pozwoliłabyś się zbrukać tym pryszczatym chłopaczkom. Chciałem widzieć ilu osobom powinienem był wydłubać oczy, gdybym tam był.

Och, to było za dużo.

\- Hannibal proszę…błagam…

\- O co błagasz? – trzymał teraz ręce na wierzchu jej obu dłoni i splatał ich palce razem. Tym bardziej nie mogła się ruszyć.

\- Błagam…dotknij mnie…

\- Skoro tak ładnie błagasz…

Zabrał dłonie, przesunął je i zacisnął na jej piersiach. Palcami uszczypnął jej stwardniałe sutki.

\- Tak dobrze?

\- Tak! O Boże, Tak! Tak, Hannibal!

\- Tak, znaj tylko moje imię…jęcz tylko je.

***

\- Spokojnie, Mapp. Masz rację. Ja także widziałem niezłomność jej ducha. Ona zrobi wielkie rzeczy dla FBI, też w to wierzę, dlatego ją wspierałem. I jedną z tych rzeczy będzie wsadzenie Lectera za kraty. Marzeniem Starling zawsze było służyć sprawiedliwości. Teraz też o nią walczy. A my dołączymy niedługo do tej bitwy. Szukamy jej samochodu, to kwestia czasu.

***

\- Proszę…proszę Hannibal!

\- Czego sobie życzysz, Clarice? Już jesteśmy blisko…

\- Proszę…ugryź mnie…

To wywołało reakcję. Lecter odgiął się do tyłu i pociągnął za sobą Clarice, czym wywołał u niej kolejny głośny i zaskoczony jęk. Podparł się na kolanach, przycisnął jej plecy do swojego torsu, wciąż nie zabierając dłoni z jej piersi, aby natychmiast wgryźć się w jej szyję.

Krzyknęła głośniej niż zwykle. Gdy tylko poczuła jego zęby, zaczęła się wspinać na wyżyny szybciej niż wcześniej.

Dr Lecter czuł że ich seks był intensywniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Czy to ta długa absencja, czy może to, że wreszcie kobieta w jego ramionach wiedziała komu się oddaje. Wiedziała, że obejmują ją ramiona mordercy…wiedziała co robił tymi rękami…co robił tymi ustami…co potrafił robić zębami, o które teraz tak prosiła. I takiego właśnie go pragnęła.

\- Tak, dojdź dla mnie – powiedział, gdy się odsunął – Moja mała Starling.

Doszli razem, kolejny raz zdzierając gardła. Znów na chwilę oszołomieni, opadli z sił. Clarice wysunęła się i usiadła, opierając się o niego. Oboje ciężko oddychali. On objął ją ramionami od tyłu, by nie tracić kontaktu.

\- Kocham cię… - wydyszała, ledwo mogąc złapać oddech. Miała załzawione oczy.

\- Ja też cię kocham.

Odwróciła głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Napotkała jego oczy i miała wrażenie, że widzi w jego tęczówkach czysty szkarłat.

\- Nie myśl, że skończyliśmy.

\- Potwór… - nie była jednak niezadowolona i nie dało się tego ukryć.

\- Zgadza się… - przesunął językiem po śladzie po ugryzieniu, by zlizać krew, a potem wyżej aż do jej dolnej wargi. Wydała stłumiony jęk – Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

***

W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon. Ardelia podskoczyła, a Crowford z super szybkością podniósł słuchawkę.

\- Crowford, słucham - miał żywą nadzieję, że ktoś dzwoni, żeby poinformować go, że Starling się znalazła, albo żeby chociaż namierzono jej auto, lecz…tego się nie spodziewał.

Mapp obserwowała jak z twarzy Jacka odchodzi krew. Jak nadzieja zanika, a pojawia się szok, niedowierzanie i … poczucie zdrady. Nie mogła nic wydedukować, mężczyzna jedynie przytakiwał.

\- Rozumiem…dziękuję – rzekł na koniec i odłożył słuchawkę. Ramiona mu opadły, a twarz nadal wyrażała czyste niedowierzanie.

\- Co się stało?! – zażądała Mapp – Coś o Starling?!

\- To było z laboratorium. Zakończono sekcję Gumba oraz badania balistyczne.

\- I co? – nie wpadło jej do głowy, że może nie powinna o to pytać, ale znikniecie jej przyjaciółki i możliwość, że jest ona w niebezpieczeństwie, roztroiło jej nerwy.

\- Starling zeznała, że Gumb rzucił się na nią z nożem, więc musiała do niego strzelić.

\- No i pewnie tak było. A tamci próbowali obrzucić ją błotem, tylko dlatego, że zrobiła coś, czego oni nie potrafili, namierzyła Gumba. Cóż, teraz po badaniach wiedzą, że to bzdura i że Starling jest czysta…

\- Mieli rację.

\- Co?! – odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę – Co Pan powiedział?!

\- Okazało się, że jej zeznania się nie zgadzają. Podejrzenia wzbudziło to, że w tamtej chwili pełnej adrenaliny Starling potrafiła strzelić trzy razy w to samo miejsce, a potem nagle zmienić cel i strzelić w udo. Jeśli to był nagły atak, to te rany nie miały sensu. Sprawdzili i rzeczywiście. Kula, która weszła w udo poszarpała mięśnie, co oznacza, że mężczyzna był w ruchu, gdy oddano strzał. To się zgadza, ale pozostałe trzy strzały w serce nie poczyniły takich obrażeń. Ofiara musiała się niezbyt ruszać. To oznacza, że Starling nie zabiła go w samoobronie…a zamordowała z zimną krwią.

 

***

 

Clarice otworzyła zaspane oczy. Było ciemno, ale wiedziała, że nie jest w swoim łóżku w akademiku. Łóżko było za duże i za miękkie. Przypomnienie przystało od razu, gdy o tym pomyślała. Podniosła się i zapaliła lampkę przy łóżku. Była w sypialni, w apartamencie hotelu, ale doktora z nią tu nie było.

Wstała i zobaczyła, że na wieszaku, przy innych drzwiach (pewnie do łazienki) wisiał szlafrok. Wzięła do i założyła. Drzwi do głównego pokoju były uchylone. Podeszła i wyjrzała przez nie.

Zobaczyła go. Hannibal przechadzał się po apartamencie. Dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę jak bardzo ten pokój był duży. Wówczas zrozumiała, że stara cela Lectera była tak mała, że dało się zrobić najwyżej 3 kroki w każdym kierunku. Przechadzając się po tak dużym miejscu, doktor musiał czuć małą przyjemność robiąc ten czwarty krok. A każdy następny przyprawiał o zawrót głowy.

\- Hannibal – obejrzał się, gdy usłyszał jej głos. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Wybacz Clarice, że cię zostawiłem. Myślałem, że śpisz.

\- Spałam…Czemu wstałeś?

\- Musiałem coś zrobić i chciało mi się pić. Chcesz się napić wina, Clarice?

Sama się teraz uśmiechnęła. Kiedyś nie proponował alkoholu, bo uważał to za nieetyczne, lecz teraz nic nie stało na przeszkodzie.

\- Z przyjemnością.

Minutę później siedzieli razem przy tym samym stole, przy oknie, przy którym go zobaczyła, gdy tu weszła. Za oknem była ciemna noc. Przysunęli krzesła tak blisko, by doktor mógł objąć ją ramieniem.

\- Te dzieciaki co mnie tu przywiozły… - zaczęła, wtulając się w jego ramię i patrząc w nocne niebo razem z nim, w dłoni trzymając kieliszek - …są niesamowite.

\- To prawda. Kiedyś były stworzeniami dążącymi do samodestrukcji, a teraz same potrafią rozsiewać chaos na swoją korzyść. I mają swoje zasady. Czułem dumę, gdy ich zobaczyłem.

\- Hannibal…co teraz zrobimy? – zerknęła na niego. Chciała widzieć jego twarz, gdy będzie odpowiadał.

\- Poczekamy jeden dzień, aż Damien i Al doślą resztę dokumentów dla ciebie. Potem wyjedziemy zagranicę. Gdzieś, gdzie będę mógł bezpiecznie poddać się operacji usunięcia szóstego palca.

No tak…szósty palec u dłoni to aż nazbyt charakterystyczny znak. Poczuła żal, że będzie amputowany, lecz wiedziała, że było to konieczne.

\- A potem cóż… - dr Lecter odłożył swój kieliszek na stół i sięgnął ręką pod obrus. Wyjął spod niego jakieś kartki papieru.

\- Co to jest? – zapytała, prostując się. Wzięła łyk wina. Było lepsze niż jakiekolwiek wino, jakie kiedykolwiek piła.

\- Listy – wyjaśnił – Przed wyjazdem zamierzam wysłać ich kilka.

\- Do kogo?

Spojrzał jej w oczy. Już wiedziała, że miał coś w zanadrzu, zaraz zacznie się jakaś gra.

\- Pierwszy do Barneya. To jedyna osoba, która pokazała mi w tym szpitalu jakikolwiek szacunek. Chcę mu podziękować i dać suty napiwek za dobrą opiekę.

Zrobił krótką pauzę.

\- Drugi list będzie do doktora Chiltona – widząc jej zdziwione spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się szerzej i bardziej złowieszczo – Zapowiem się z wizytą. Zamierzam go odwiedzić. Wiem, że gdzieś zwieje przede mną, ale nic mu to nie da. I tak go znajdę i dorwę…Nie zamierzam mu puścić płazem tego wszystkiego… Ten śliski typ zasługuje by zasiąść przy moim stole…A właśnie, Clarice…Jak się czułaś po zabiciu Jame’a Gumba?

\- Cóż…ja…Na pewno nie czułam się źle. To było…satysfakcjonujące.

\- Na razie ci opuszczę, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że udało ci się samej zabić kogoś, kim gardziłaś. Następnym razem staniesz się wspólniczką. Staniesz ze mną oficjalnie po drugiej stronie prawa i zabijesz razem ze mną. Zgadzasz się na to?

\- Tak – nie zawahała się ani przez sekundę. Lecter mimowolnie pogłaskał jej policzek. Był zadowolony.

\- Dobra dziewczynka. A jeśli chodzi o ostatni list… mogę go wysłać, ale mogę i nie wysłać. To zależy od ciebie.

\- Ode mnie? – uniosła brew, zdziwiona.

\- Zgadza się – zabrał i odłożył jej kieliszek, a potem wolną rękę, uniósł jej podbródek – Myślałem o rzeczach, które mogę zrobić, aby zacząć ci wynagradzać stracony czas. Przypomniałem sobie, że była jedna rzecz, której nie znosiłaś wtenczas. Ukrywania się…

Drgnęła, czując już gdzie to zmierza. Pamiętała…jak nienawidziła tych telefonów od jego dawnych znajomych, tego że nie mogła być im przedstawiona. Tego, że musiała się skradać tak, żeby sąsiedzi jej nie widzieli. Tego, że pilnowała, aby nie wpaść na żadnego pacjenta, by jej nie zobaczyli.

\- Wiesz już czemu cię ukrywałem. I że był to dobry pomysł, bo inaczej nie byłoby nas tu i teraz… - zjechał palcem z podbródka do szyi, do miejsca gdzie był ślad po ugryzieniu – Ale dziś już tego nie potrzebujemy. Wystarczy twoje słowo, a trzeci list zostanie wysłany do naszego znajomego Jacka. Będzie w nim o nas, o tym kim naprawdę jesteś i co zrobiłaś. Przyznamy się przed światem do tego co nas łączy. Oficjalnie cię przedstawię, jak zawsze tego chciałaś. Nie będzie mógł ukryć czegoś tak ważnego. Wieść pójdzie w świat i legenda o mojej tajemniczej kochance, przestanie być legendą. Co ty na to?

To by oznaczało, że stanie się oficjalnie przestępczynią, przyzna się do tego. Jej marzenie, aby wreszcie przestać się ukrywać…on naprawdę chce je spełnić? Jack się dowie…FBI  się dowie…świat się dowie…po czyjej stronie stała cały ten czas. Wyjść z cienia…

Dr Lecter już znał jej odpowiedź po tych rozchylonych wargach i rozświetlonych oczach na samą myśl, że prawda wyjdzie na jaw.

\- Tak – powiedziała – Wyślij go.


	17. Stary przyjaciel na kolacji

Chłopak zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszał „wejść”, więc otworzył drzwi do pokoju 324 i wepchnął do środka wózek z jedzeniem. Para z tego pokoju zamówiła śniadanie do pokoju, choć nieco o późnej godzinie niż by wypadało jeść ten pierwszy posiłek. Nie robiono jednak z tego problemu.

Chłopak podczas pracy w tym hotelu nauczył się do perfekcji ukrywać swoją niechęć do bogatych snobów, będących najczęstszymi gośćmi hotelu. Cieszył się, że w większości przypadków nie musiał patrzeć na ich twarze, ponieważ najczęściej nosili jakiś opatrunek na twarzy. W tym przypadku było podobnie, nie znosił faceta mieszkającego w tym pokoju. Śpi do południa i zamawia śniadanie, a wczoraj wziął szampana do kolacji, gdy w tym samym czasie on musiał usługiwać takim jak on za marne grosze.

Dziś znów zamówiono śniadanie dla dwojga. Ktoś dołączył dwa dni temu. Chłopak spodziewał się tego widoku, ale i tak się nieco zdziwił. Po raz pierwszy to on obsługiwał ich razem.

Bandaż już zniknął, więc niestety musiał już patrzeć na twarz gościa, lecz widok kobiety był dla niego nowy. Skręciło go z zazdrości, gdy zobaczył jak piękna była ta kobieta. Uroda bardziej go zdziwiła niż różnica wieku tej dwójki. Już widywał takie pary. Nie dało się ukryć, że mężczyzna był sporo starszy.

„Bogaci mają wszystko” – pomyślał – „To niesprawiedliwe. Ja nie mogę nawet marzyć o takiej lasce. Kurde, muszę się stąd w końcu wyrwać”

\- Dzień dobry. Państwa śniadanie – powiedział to już na głos, z wyćwiczonym uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna. W jego głosie dźwięczało coś dziwnego – Sami sobie nałożymy. Możesz odejść. Napiwek jest na stoliku. Leżą tam również trzy listy. Czy mógłbym prosić o wysłanie ich?

Uśmiech chłopca zrobił się bardziej szczery na wspomnienie napiwku i tym, że nie musi więcej im posługiwać.

\- Ależ oczywiście, proszę pana. Kazano mi przekazać, że w recepcji przyszła poczta także do Pana. Przynieść Panu? – nie przyniósł od razu, bo nauczył się, że goście miewają różne fanaberie i cokolwiek by nie zrobił, chcieli ponarzekać. Ale nie ten Pan.

\- Nie trzeba. Odbiorę, kiedy będziemy się wymeldowywać.

Dopiero przy drzwiach, gdy zabierał listy i napiwek, przeżył mały szok.

„Ale dużo forsy” – pomyślał, wychodząc – „Źle gościa oceniłem. Jaki hojny!”.

Clarice odczekała, aż drzwi za kelnerem się zamkną i w końcu zadała pytanie, które zastanawiało ja od początku, lecz dopiero teraz nadarzyła się okazja, aby je zadać.

\- Jesteśmy tu na koszt prawdziwego Waymana, prawda?

\- Zgadza się – dr Lecter wstał i przyniósł jej talerz – Używam jego karty.

\- Skąd w takim razie ta gotówka? Skąd w ogóle miałeś pieniądze na rzeczy dla mnie, które dałeś Lynn, Hannibal?

Doktor uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Ciekawe, czy zadowoliła go jej spostrzegawczość, czy jego umiejętność  przewidywania wypadków i ubezpieczania się przed nimi.

\- Przygotowałem się na zaś wiele lat temu, Clarice. Gdy powołałem do życia Rozpruwacza z Chesapeake schowałem potrzebną gotówkę i fałszywe papiery w skrytce, w domku letniskowym dawnego pacjenta, który mi go „bezprawnie” zostawił. Wszystko w razie ujawnienia. Po ucieczce, tam pojechałam i wszystko zabrałem. Dokumenty straciły ważność, ale już je przedłużyłem dzięki dzieciakom. Tobie nie zdążyłem wyrobić, więc musiałem zlecić wszystko od nowa dopiero teraz.

\- Od początku brałeś pod uwagę możliwość, że cię złapią.

\- Bardziej, że odkryją, że to ja. Przygotowywałem się od dawna. Do tego stopnia, że nie musimy się obawiać o pieniądze do końca życia.

\- Jak to?

\- Mój majątek przejęto, ale tylko ten co uchodził za mój. Mam kilka skrytek i kont pod fałszywymi danymi. W różnych miejscach mamy rozrzucone pieniądze, które mogę łatwo wyciągnąć. Głównie z różnych spadków, które także „wyciągnąłem” przez lata. Nie będziemy biedni na tej ucieczce, zapewniam cię.

Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko zaczęła jeść. Zorientowała się, że pewnie do końca życia (lub jeśli ich złapią, lecz o tym nie myślała) będzie żyła z jego kieszeni. Choć kto wie, może kiedyś zrobi się na tyle bezpiecznie, w jakimś zakątku świata, gdzie będzie można pomyśleć o pracy. Ale na pewno nie teraz. FBI jeszcze będzie deptać im po piętach przez pewien czas.

Tego wieczora wylatywali z kraju, do Rio. Plan był taki, aby doktor poddał się tam operacji usunięcia szóstego palca. Stąd mieli wyjechać na lotnisko dwoma samochodami. Doktor poprowadzi samochód Waymana i porzuci w wyznaczonym miejscu. A potem razem, wynajętym wozem na lotnisko. Clarice wiedziała, że dopóki nie opuszczą granicy kraju, a na lotnisku w Rio nie będzie czekać policja, dopiero wówczas odetchnie z ulgą. Hannibal nie okazywał oczywiście żadnego podenerwowania. Równie dobrze mógł być na wakacjach.

Kilka godzin później dr Lecter pakował rzeczy do aut, a ona właśnie ich wymeldowywała. Przekazano jej pocztę. Wiedziała co tam jest, dokumenty dla niej, od Lynn i reszty. Dopiero, gdy zeszła na parking podziemny i rozejrzała się, czy nikogo więcej nie ma, otworzyła grubą kopertę. Wszystko się zgadzało, ale…

…był tam jeden papier, którego się nie spodziewała. Jak zobaczyła co to jest to…wrosło ją w ziemię. Nie ze strachu, nic z tych rzeczy. Z szoku po prostu, ponieważ to był…

…akt ślubu.

Papier na którym było jasno napisane, że Hannibal Lecter i Clarice M. Starling są małżeństwem od kilku dni. Dokładnie od dnia, w którym do niego tu dołączyła.

Jak przez mgłę przypomniała sobie jak Lynn powiedziała do niej przed odjazdem.

\- _Aha Clarice…Postanowiłam, że od teraz będę mówić na ciebie „doktorowa”_

Mówiła dosłownie?

\- Ta mała…

\- Coś się stało?

Obok niej, nie wiadomo skąd, wyrósł Lecter. Przyglądał się jej badawczo. Był zdziwiony, choć nie było tego po nim widać. Clarice wyglądała na kompletnie oderwaną od rzeczywistości, a nawet lekko czerwona jak za dawnych lat.

\- Te… - na chwilę zabrakło jej słów, a następnie wyrzuciła niczym z karabinu – Te dzieciaki zaślubiły nas bez naszej zgody!

Podała mu papier. Widząc akt ślubu Hannibal lekko się zaśmiał.

\- To w jej stylu zrobić coś takiego.

\- Nie zleciłeś im tego?

\- Nie, to ich inicjatywa. Zresztą nieszkodliwa.

\- Skąd…skąd oni w ogóle…

\- Chodź – powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu – Porozmawiamy w którymś aucie. Tutaj w każdej chwili może ktoś przyjść.

Usiedli na tylnym siedzeniu wynajętego Jaguara. Hannibal dał kobiecie minutkę, aby doszła do siebie, sam w tym czasie obejrzał dokumenty. Reszta się zgadzała.

\- Już w porządku? – spytał, widząc, że jej wypieki już prawie zniknęły.

\- Jak każda kobieta, która dowiedziała się właśnie, że wyszła za mąż.

\- A to źle? – zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Nie, ale…fałszywy papier przecież się nie liczy prawnie, a jednak…

\- Nie sądzę – przerwał jej chaotyczny wywód – Ten akt ślubu jest autentyczny. W świetle prawa, któremu udawałaś, że służysz przez ostatnie lata, jesteśmy małżeństwem.

\- Jak to? –znów zaskoczenie – Skąd oni wzięli oryginał?

\- Wiesz skąd u Damiena i Ala w ogóle pomysł na handel fałszywymi papierami? – pokręciła głową przecząco, więc mówił dalej – Ich matka lubiła pracować, pomimo majątku. Gdy niania chorowała, zabierała chłopców do pracy…do urzędu. Bracia poznali tam każdy kąt, lubili poznawać teren. W rączkach trzymali pewnie mnóstwo pustych, niezapełnionych dokumentów. Na terapii mówili mi, że ukradli parę, pieczątek też. Wiedzą doskonale jak wyglądają oryginały, więc podrabianie uznali za coś dla siebie. Ten akt…pewnie też zdobyli kradzieżą lub zdołali kogoś przekonać by dał im co trzeba. Pieniądze lub groźby, obojętne. Widać że nasze imiona są innym charakterem pisma niż podpis urzędnika. Sami je pewnie dopisali, gdy zdobyli papier. Więc tak…udzielili nam ślubu cywilnego.

Otoczył ją ramieniem i pocałował w skroń.

\- Nie powiedziałaś w końcu co o tym myślisz?

\- Ty też – wtuliła się w jego ramię – Ech, nic nie robimy normalnie.

\- A chcesz normalności?

Zaśmiała się wesoło, bez nutki ironii. Podniosła głowę, aby napotkać jego wzrok. Uśmiechała się szczęśliwie.

\- Gdybym chciała normalności, nie było by mnie tu i doskonale to wiesz – wyrzuciła mu to, na co się uśmiechnął – Lubisz tylko ciągnąć mnie za język. Nigdy, w naszej relacji nie było nic normalnego. Tacy już jesteśmy.

\- Zgadza się. Teraz jesteśmy mężem i żoną legalnie i nielegalnie.

\- Jak to? – nie zrozumiała o co mu chodzi.

\- Każda twoja nowa tożsamość pasuje do każdej mojej – wyjaśnił – Zamówiłem je u chłopców tak, aby każda moja fałszywa tożsamość miała twoją jakąś fałszywą tożsamość za żonę. Sądziłem, że jedynie to mogę ci zaoferować, ale chyba nie doceniłem tamtych.

Clarice rzuciła mu się na szyję i przytuliła z całej siły.

\- Dziękuję… - tylko tyle wyrzuciła, głosem nabrzmiałym od uczuć.

Doktor odwzajemnił uścisk. Sam nie przywiązywał wagi do takich rzeczy. Ale wiedział, że ją to uszczęśliwi. A realistycznie małżeństwo ułatwia sporo spraw. Ludzie inaczej na takich patrzą i prawnie ułatwia to wiele spraw. Choć musiał przyznać, że myśl iż Clarice jest jego żoną sprawiała mu…pewną satysfakcję. To pewnie jego forma cieszenia się razem z nią.

\- Trudno uwierzyć, że jesteśmy mężem i żoną – powiedziała Clarice, nadal uśmiechnięta radośnie, wycierając kącik oka.

\- Niedługo uwierzysz – pocałował ją, ale krótko. Nie mieli już czasu – Musimy już ruszać.

Idąc w stronę auta Waymana, Lecter miał przed oczami ten rozanielony, pełen błogości uśmiech swojej…żony.

„Ten uśmiech to dopiero początek” – pomyślał – „Obiecałem, że ci wszystko wynagrodzę, a to dopiero początek podróży”

Odpalając silnik zanotował sobie w myślach, żeby w Rio zamówić dla nich obrączki.

 

***

 

Ten tydzień był koszmarem dla Ardelii Mapp. Odkąd Crowford powiedział jej, że Clarice zabiła Jame’a Gumba i to nie w obronie własnej, zawaliło się wszystko w co wierzyła.

Próbowała znaleźć jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie, ale nic co wymyśliła jej nie usatysfakcjonowało. Przy pierwszym strzale w udo ofiara była w ruchu. Ostatnie strzały śmiertelne oddano, gdy mężczyzna było nieruchomy co przeczy zeznaniom Starling. Właśnie tej nieścisłości nie mogła wyjaśnić.

Jeszcze tej nocy znaleziono samochód Starling. Kluczyki były za kołem. Dopiero rano, po otwarciu sklepów mogli sprawdzić monitoringi i znaleźli zapis, na którym Starling wchodzi do kawiarni…ale z niej nie wychodzi. Dotarcie do zepsutego okna w łazience damskiej było łatwizną. Jednakże dalej … nie mieli nic. Utknęli.

Śledczy nie mieli bladego pojęcia dokąd kobieta udała się potem. Mogła iść w każdym kierunku. Szukano świadków, nagrań, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Sprowadzenie psów było wykluczone, ponieważ zaczęło mocno padać w dniu, w którym dotarli do kamery z kawiarni. Tropu już nie było.

Od tamtej pory nie było żadnych wieści. W sumie już nikt nie był pewien z jakiego powodu poszukują Starling. Bo zaginęła? Nie porwał ją Lecter, było to widać, ale mógł ją jakoś zastraszyć lub zaszantażować, może telefonicznie, przez co odnalezienie jej, to odnalezienie kanibala. No bo przecież, po co miałaby iść do niego z własnej woli? A może z powodu tego, że skłamała w śledztwie? Czy to dlatego uciekła? Bo zabiła z zimną krwią, a nie w samoobronie? To wydawało się naciągane. Clarice znała prawo, po co miałaby to robić, po co kłamać, przekreślić karierę, której podobno chciała? Nic się nie układało w logiczną całość.

I tak minął tydzień. Tydzień niepewności, strachu, goryczy, pytań bez odpowiedzi i mętlików w głowie. A przede wszystkim zmartwień o los przyjaciółki. Za nic nie potrafiła zrozumieć co się właściwie wydarzyło…Nikt jej nie potrafił wyjaśnić…

Ale dziś chyba coś się stało. Crowford ją wezwał i chciał gdzieś z nią jechać.

\- Chcę żebyś uczestniczyła w tym spotkaniu – oznajmił jej. Wyglądał jak śmierć, dosłownie – Wydaje się, że znałaś Starling najlepiej. Wypłynęły … nowe fakty – rzekł to jakby z obrzydzeniem – Jedziemy za 10 min do szpitala, w którym trzymano Lectera, w Baltimore.

Kiedy siedziała obok niego w aucie, w grobowej ciszy, ciągle myślała o wyrażeniu, którego Jack użył. „Wydaje się”…Co to znaczy? Że w ogóle jej nie znała? Przecież to niemożliwe. Oczywiście, że ją znała. Są przyjaciółkami. Teraz tylko nie rozumie jej postępowania, ale na pewno da się to wyjaśnić. To się musi wyjaśnić! Muszą znaleźć Clarice, a wtedy ona im wszystko wyjaśni. Trzeba jej szukać, bo jest w niebezpieczeństwie. To musiała być sprawka Lectera no bo…co innego. Modliła się, żeby Starling była żywa. Po tygodniu jedynie tego chciała. Znaleźć ją żywą, zanim ten psychopata ją wypatroszy.

Przyglądało się z ciekawością budynkowi, w którym Starling przeprowadziła te słynne przesłuchania Lectera. Zastanawiała się, po co tu jest. Wiedziała, że nie chodzi o to, że te wieści to odnalezienie ciała Starling, Crowford powiedziałby jej od razu.

Przy drzwiach wyminęli dwóch wielkich mięśniaków i Jack wyjaśnił, że Chilton wynajął ich żeby go ochraniali. Weszli do środka, a tam dalej do gabinetu dyrektora przybytku. W środku czekało dwóch mężczyzn. Ardelia nie rozpoznała żadnego. Jeden był wyraźnie podenerwowany, a drugi musiał być pielęgniarzem, gdyż miał uniform.

\- Ardelia Mapp – przedstawił ją Crowford – Współlokatorka Starling. To jest Frederick Chilton, a to Barney Matthews.

Teraz już wiedziała kim są. Z każdym wymieniła uścisk dłoni.

\- Widzisz Mapp, każdy nas, oprócz ciebie dostał dziś rano…list – ostatnie słowo wyrzucił z jadem na języku. Kobieta nie rozumiała tej reakcji.

\- Jakie listy? – spytała i niemal od razu Chilton zaczął…wyć. Inaczej tego się nie dało nazwać.

\- Groził mi! Ten szaleniec śmie twierdzić, że mnie dorwie i jeszcze mu to ujdzie na sucho! Nie dam się, słyszycie?! Choćbym musiał wyjechać na koniec świata, nie pozwolę by się do mnie zbliżył! Nie potrzebuje was i tej waszej…

\- Dobrze, spokojnie. Nic się Panu nie stanie.

Barney i Jack musieli uspokoić Chiltona zanim mogli kontynuować.

\- Panu też groził? – Mapp spytała pielęgniarza.

\- Nie, mi… - zawahał się - … przysłał pieniądze i podziękowania.

Ardelia zmarszczyła brwi. Nie pojmowała tego. Jednemu grozi śmiercią, a drugiemu dziękuje? Gdzie w tym sens dla tego psychola?

\- A do Pana to po co napisał? – zapytał Chilton, drżącą ręką nalewając sobie whisky. Ciekawe gdzie ją trzymał? Nie zaproponował nic reszcie.

\- Żeby potwierdzić sprawy, które już podejrzewałem.

Głos i postawa Crowforda nie podobały się Mapp. Nie dość, że wyglądał jak trup, to jego głos nie znał innego tonu niż nienawistny i pełen obrzydzenia. Był głęboko zraniony…

\- Wasza trójka dowie się jako pierwsza. Oprócz mnie wiedzą tylko technicy w laboratorium, więc niech mnie piekło pochłonie, jeśli nie powiedzą o tym w wieczornych wiadomościach. Nie utrzymam tego w tajemnicy i nie mogę. Niedługo wieść pójdzie na cały kraj.

\- Dowiemy się wreszcie o czym? – spytał niecierpliwe Chilton, popijając whisky.

\- Mapp, znasz te historie o dziewczynie Lectera? – Jack zignorował dyrektora.

\- Chyba tak. Znaczy…nigdy nie byłam pewna w co wierzyć.

\- I mądrze. Przez lata gazety opowiadały różne bzdury, ale fakty są takie, że 8 lat temu natrafiliśmy na ślady obecności osoby drugiej w domu Lectera. Świadkowie widywali z daleka jakąś nastolatkę, ale to tyle nam się udało ustalić.

\- Miał jakąś nastolatkę do rżnięcia i co z tego? – wtrącił Chilton. Crowford obrzucił go takim spojrzeniem, że ten nie odważył się więcej przerwać.

\- Nigdy nie ustalono kto to był? – pytanie zadał Barney. On jedyny przeczuwał co powie im ten inspektor.

\- Nie, nikt nigdy jej dokładnie nie widział, a ona nigdy się nie zgłosiła. Temat porzucono. Ale w archiwach… - w jego postawie pojawiło się wahanie - …wciąż mamy odciski palców. W domu Lectera zebrano wszystkie odciski, a oprócz jego własnych tylko tych było najwięcej. Łatwo było wywnioskować, że należą do tej dziewczyny. Sprawdzono bazę, nie było tych odcisków, dziewczyna nigdy nie była karana.

Nastąpiła minuta ciszy. Crowford zbierał się w sobie by powiedzieć coś, co raniło go do żywego. To chyba była najtrudniejsza rozmowa w jego życiu.

\- Coś mnie tknęło, gdy zobaczyłem nagranie, na którym Starling wchodzi do kawiarni. Wyglądała mi jakoś…spokojnie. Wtedy, nie wiem czemu przypomniało mi się, że kiedyś, dawno temu Will Graham kazał mi szukać dziewczyny Lectera. On sam nie wiedział dlaczego. On miał naprawdę dobre przeczucia, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy. I wówczas…zrobiłem coś…nie wierzę, że się na to zdobyłem, ale… - w końcu wyrzucił na jednym wydechu – Kazałem ściągnąć odciski Starling z jej broni i porównać z odciskami z domu Lectera.

Przez kilka sekund nikt nic nie mówił. Rozbrzmiał krótki, urwany, kobiecy śmiech.

\- Po co…taka niedorzeczność…przecież to…

\- To prawda – Jack zgniótł jej całą nadzieję – Potwierdziło się. Odciski z domu Hannibala Lectera i odciski Starling pokrywają się. To te same odciski.

Histeryczny śmiech nie zelżał, kiedy Mapp upadła na ziemię. Nikt nie pomógł jej wstać. Szklanka wypadła Chiltonowi z rąk i roztrzaskała się.

\- Co Pan…to musi być pomyłka… - wyjęczała Ardelia.

\- To nie pomyłka – Crowford wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza kilka zapisanych kartek. Ręka mu dwa razy drgnęła – Tu jest wszystko, w tym liście. Lecter jak zwykle zechciał się zabawić moim kosztem. Opisał wszystko. Starling też tu pisała. To znak, że na razie żyje…

Urwał, nie mogąc już dłużej. Potrzebował znów się pozbierać. Rzucił list na stolik, aby przeczytał go ten, kto chciał.

Chilton przeczytał pierwszy, a potem Barney. List był długi, złożony z kilku kartek. Ostatnia przeczytała go Mapp. Pielęgniarz go jej podał, ponieważ wciąż nie podniosła się z ziemi. Czuła się jak w transie, gdy czytała.

Pierwszy pisał Lecter. Opisywał jak kilka miesięcy przed aresztowaniem spotkał w alejce licealistkę, małą Clarice. Jak następnego dnia znów na siebie wpadli i zaoferował jej pomoc w postaci opatrzenia rannego kolana. Jak potem zapragnął poznać jej umysł lepiej i rzucił jej wyzwanie, a ona dzielnie je przyjęła. O ich przyjaźni…

Następnie pióro przejęła Clarice. Uznała, że lepiej opisze co się z nią wówczas działo. Jak pozbyła się starych duchów. Dla Ardelii to wyglądała jakby ktoś opowiadał o swoim praniu mózgu. No bo jak można spokojnie podchodzić do faktu, że ktoś mu wstrzyknął jakieś dziwne narkotyki, aby mówiła prawdę bezwolnie.

Lecter powrócił do pisania po tym, jak Starling opisała zrozumienie tego, że jest zakochana. Lecter powiedział, że sam potrzebował kogoś kto mu otworzy oczy, gdyż chciał zrobić coś, czego by potem możliwe żałował. Twierdził, że Clarice…pomogła mu dojrzeć prawdę i po tym zostali kochankami.

Doktor bardzo zwięźle opisał ich związek. Twierdził, że było im razem dobrze, aż do gorzkiego rozstania, które wymusili na nich stróże prawa. I znów Clarice zaczęła opowiadać. O szoku i bólu, z którym się musiała zmierzyć i o swojej decyzji. Dowiedziała się prawdy o nim opiero po aresztowaniu, ale nie zmieniło to jej uczuć. Twierdziła, że udawanie przez tyle lat nie było łatwe, że kosztowało ją wiele energii, ale nie poddawała się i dzięki temu jest gdzie jest.

Całą resztę listu zapisał doktor. Każde słowo brzmiało dla czytających kpiarsko. Lecter szydził z głupoty Crowforda i każdego, kto czytał list. Że tak łatwo dali się oszukać, że nic nie podejrzewali, choć przecież to rzucało się w oczy. Mówił z jaką to łatwością on i Clarice razem wykonali piękne przedstawienie po to, aby dać mu możliwość ucieczki, którą skrzętnie chwycił. Nie oszczędzał wyrafinowanej pochwale ich własnego sprytu i pracy i łatwowierności i głupocie śledczych. Najbardziej oberwał Jack. Lecter zdeptał go w sposób, w który tylko on potrafił. Przyznał, że Clarice zabiła Gumba przez jego zachętę.

_„Wyobrażam sobie jak bardzo chciałeś wziąć ją pod swoje skrzydła, Jacky. Sądziłeś, że jeśli wyniesiesz ją na piedestał to, to co zrobiłeś Willowi będzie ci przebaczone? A tu, masz ci los, znów ci pokrzyżowałem plany. I to ze sporym wyprzedzeniem. Była moja, już gdy ją poznałeś. Była sprytniejsza od ciebie skoro obdarzyłeś ją takim zaufaniem i wiarą. Który ból wolisz Jack? Który ból, który ci sprawiłem, bardziej przeszył ci serce? Ten, gdy mój nóż zanurzył się w brzuchu Willa? Ten, gdy Francis na moje polecenie poharatał mu twarz, niszcząc coś więcej niż wygląd, czyli całe życie? A może ból zdrady, który zaserwowała ci moja dziewczynka? Czujesz się oszukany, wykiwany, głupi, okłamany? Wyobrażam sobie twoje wyrzuty sumienia, gdy ją do mnie wysyłałeś. Teraz pewnie masz jeszcze większe. Za to posyłam ci moje szczere podziękowania. Wspaniale jest ją znów mieć przy sobie. Dziękuję, że nas ponownie połączyłeś. Dzięki tobie jestem wolny. A Clarice nie będzie musiała całować tyłków zarządu, aby dali jej coś wartą pracę. Taki los dla niej szykowałeś._

_A może się mylę i to śmierć żony sprawiła ci największe męki? Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej straty. Moje kondolencje. Ale z tego co słyszałem była wewnętrznie martwa od wielu miesięcy. Gratuluje wytrwałości w opiece nad trupem._

_Nie wiń się z powodu Clarice. Jak mówiłem, od początku była moja. Przyśpieszyłeś jedynie bieg wydarzeń. Pozwól jednak, że ukoję jedno twoje zmartwienie. Otóż przy mnie Clarice nie spadnie nawet włos z głowy. Nie mam w planach jej zabijać, póki żyję. Zdejmuję ci z serca strach o jej życie._

_Poza tym…wydaje mi się, że ona nie pragnie być nigdzie indziej. Zajmę się nią lepiej niż ty.”_

List kończył się podwójnym podpisem, napisanym dwoma charakterami pisma.

 

_Clarice & Hannibal Lecter_

_PS: Jack, odpowiedz sobie na pytanie, dlaczego wszyscy wokół ciebie spotyka taki koniec”_

Ardelia oddychała ciężej niż zwykle. Głowa nie chciała jasno myśleć, ani wierzyć w ani jedno napisane tu słowo. A jednak…to przecież było pismo Starling.

Jack nic nie mówił. Było tak, jak pisał Lecter. Nigdy jeszcze, w całym swoim życiu, nie czuł się tak mocno zdradzony i oszukany jak teraz. Ufał Starling całkowicie. Nigdy nie dostrzegł żadnego znaku kłamstwa. Troszczył się o nią i chciał, aby została kimś. Naprawdę sądził o niej jak o pokucie. A teraz…

Chciało mu się śmiać, kiedy przypominał sobie swoje przemyślenia, gdy zastanawiał się, czy powinien wysłać Clarice do Lectera, w sprawie Billa, czy nie. Miał przecież wtedy złe przeczucia, ale nigdy nie zgadłby jaką machinę uruchomi, kiedy ta dwójka się spotka. Bał się o Starling, a tymczasem powinien bać się jej! Ostrzegał ją nawet przed wpuszczeniem Lectera do głowy. Co za bzdura, on był w jej głowie już wiele dobrych lat! A najgorsze było to, że gdy przypominał sobie obrazy Starling, nie mógł poczuć nienawiści…nadal ją lubił i to było najgorsze. Myśl, że został tak wykorzystany, go dobijała. Nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek się po tym pozbierał. Uczucie nie do opisania. Nie miał czego się złapać, aby się ratować…Co on najlepszego zrobił, ponownie łącząc tę dwójkę? Boże, przebacz mu, że nie słuchał Willa.

Chilton także czuł się oszukany, ale z innego powodu niż Crowford. Przypominał sobie jak kpił z Lectera, że zatęsknił za rżnięciem nastolatek. Znając już prawdę, z perspektywy czasu Frederick zrobił z siebie wtedy kompletnego durnia. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, aby przeliczyć, czy wiek Starling się zgadza, że 8 lat temu miała przecież 18 lat… A myśl, że się ślinił na jej widok teraz go odstręczała. Jak mógł chcieć poderwać dziwkę kanibala? Nie jego wina, nie wyglądała na walniętą.

\- Nie do wiary… - wykrztusił.

\- Pierścionek… - wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę Mapp na podłodze, która właśnie skończyła czytać list. Nie wiedzieli o czym mówi. A ona zaczęła tłumaczyć, patrząc gdzieś w dal – Starling zawsze go nosiła. Nie było dnia, żeby go nie miała. Zdejmowała go tylko do kąpieli. Mówiła, że to cenna pamiątka. Gołym okiem było widać jak kocha tę błyskotkę… - urwała gwałtownie, zadławiając się powietrzem. Próbowała powstrzymać szloch, ale nie płakała. Płacz do niej nie pasował.

\- Dr Lecter jej go dał – rzekł Barney, zadziwiająco pewnym głosem.

Tym razem wzrok trójki spoczął na pielęgniarzu. Dopiero teraz spostrzegli, że jedynie jego nie zszokowała ta informacja. Był najbardziej opanowany z nich wszystkich.

\- Jest pan pewien swego – zauważył Crowford.

\- Obserwowałem doktora niemal codziennie, panie Crowford. Widziałem, że przy pannie Starling jest…inny. Nie wiedziałem co myśleć o ich relacji, więc teraz…wszystko ułożyło się w całość

\- Co masz na myśli, Barney? – Chilton aż wstał od biurka. Pielęgniarz myślał przez moment.

\- Najlepiej będzie jak państwo sami zobaczą.

Kilka minut później wszyscy byli już w jego dyspozytorni. Mapp odzyskała władze w nogach i dzielnie oglądała z innymi materiał, który Barney im puszczał w małym telewizorze.

Umysł Ardeli, pomimo dowodów w postaci odcisków i listu, wciąż miał pewne wątpliwości. Jej wiara w Starling była bardzo silna, lecz…gdy ujrzała nagranie cała jej wiara rozsypała się niczym domek z kart. I nie chodziło o to jak Lecter podskoczył z łóżka, gdy zjawiła się Clarice.

Chodziło rzecz jasna o moment po incydencie z Miggsem. Ardelia nigdy nie widziała takiej strony Starling. Kobieta jawnie lgnęła do Lectera. Dopiero wówczas uwierzyła…w prawdę…w słowa Clarice, że kocha ona Hannibala Lectera i nikt jej nie zmusił, żeby z nim poszła. Sama to zrobiła. Tak jak i sama zabiła Jame’a Gumba.

\- Ale… - przypomniał sobie Chilton, oglądając nagranie - …ja im założyłem podsłuch i nie zachowywali się dziwnie.

\- Lecter musiał znaleźć podsłuch i ostrzec Starling zawczasu – wyjaśnił Barney – Na filmie przez cały czas podają sobie kartkę papieru, pewnie do siebie pisali.

\- Pytał ją o rysunek…Cholera jasna! Ale gdzie się podziała ta kartka? Przecież rysunek był, ale żadnej rozmowy nie było.

\- Pewnie zrobił dwa rysunku. Jedna kartka została, a drugą spuścił w toalecie. Nie ma innej drogi.

\- Byli kreatywni – odezwał się Crowford, zbolałym głosem – Każdy raport jaki mi składała Starling był fałszywy, a jednak nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Tańczyliśmy jak nam zagrali.

Ardelia przypomniała sobie swoje ostatnie spotkanie ze Starling. Jej słowa…jej uścisk…zachowanie…Teraz wszystko było jasne. Nareszcie do niej dotarło.

Coś w niej pękło. Oczy zapiekły, ale nie wypuściła żadnej łzy. Zacisnęła zęby. Czy tak się czuje ktoś, kto został zdradzony przez ostatnią osobę, którą podejrzewała? Żółć podeszła jej do gardła. Jednocześnie bała się o Starling i jednocześnie czuła pogardę i nienawiść. No i żal…

Nie wiedząc jak pogodzić się z tym i czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie to zrobić, dłonie Mapp rozluźniły się i wypuściły wciąż trzymane kartki listu. Papier bezszelestnie upadł na podłogę.

Chilton jak zwykłe myślał o sobie, a właściwie o tym, że jeśli chce ratować życie, musi natychmiast wyjechać z kraju. Był w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż sądził.

 

***

 

Clarice siedziała w poczekalni szpitala. Najlepszego szpitala jaki znaleźli w Rio. Czekała na wieści od lekarza.

Przebywali tu z Hannibalem dopiero tydzień. I przez sporą część czasu, Clarice…uczyła się. Zaczęli już podczas pobytu w hotelu w Saint Louis. Chodziło o języki obce.

Lecter ponownie zaczął uczyć Clarice języka hiszpańskiego, francuskiego i włoskiego. Wznowili naukę, którą zaczęli wiele lat temu. Znajomość języków była kluczowa, jeśli mieli na zawsze już ukrywać się za granicą. Szło całkiem sprawnie, kobieta miała talent i pamiętała ich lekcje sprzed lat. Nie chciała w kwestii porozumiewania się zawsze polegać na Hannibalu, więc uczyła się sprawnie. Doktor zalecał przede wszystkim te języki.

W końcu zauważyła, że zbliża się do niej doktor. Znał angielski. Lecter poinformował go po portugalsku, że jego żona nie zna języka, ale angielski i hiszpański idzie jej doskonale. Podniosła się z krzesła.

\- Pani West?

\- Tak, to ja. Co z moim mężem?

W tym kraju uchodziła za Erikę West. A dr Lecter, za dr Charlesa Westa.

\- Właśnie się wybudził. Zabieg powiódł się bez żadnych komplikacji. Jutro pewnie będzie można go wypisać.

\- Dziękuję, doktorze. Mogę go zobaczyć?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Zaprowadzę Panią.

Lekarz zaprowadził ją do prywatnej sali, w której leżał dr Lecter.

\- Erika – powiedział, gdy tylko weszła.

\- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? – odgrywali teraz przedstawienie na oczach doktora. Kobieta usiadła przy łóżku męża. Wszystko by uwierzył w ich role.

\- Doskonale.

Lekarz w końcu dyskretnie wyszedł, zapewniając im prywatność. Clarice odetchnęła.

\- Dobrze, że nie jest natrętny.

Clarice przyjrzała się dłoni doktora. Wyglądała…prawie normalnie. Szóstego palca już nie było, pozostała jedynie mała blizna, którą można było spokojnie ukryć. Teraz Lecter miał standardowe pięć palców u każdej dłoni.

\- Nie jest mi żal straty, Clarice – zapewnił ją Hannibal, widząc jej smutny wzrok.

\- Jeśli tobie nie jest, to mi też nie – uśmiechnęła się, aby go zapewnić o prawdziwości swoich słów – Jutro będziesz mógł wyjść.

\- Wiem.

Gdy dowiedział się od lekarza prowadzącego wszystkiego co chciał, zapytał go o możliwość wyjścia oraz ponownie założył swoją nową obrączkę. Były proste, złote i klasyczne. Zaryzykował, ale jednak kazał wygrawerować na nich ich inicjały, czym znów uszczęśliwił żonę. Wyrycie pełnych imion było zbyt ryzykowne, gdyby obrączki się zgubiły. Clarice także nosiła swoją, wraz oczywiście ze swoim ulubionym srebrnym, z czerwonym jak krew kamieniem. Doktor wątpił by kiedykolwiek je zdjęła.

Teraz byli w pełni prawdziwym jak i fałszywym małżeństwem. Tylko on i pewna grupka dzieciaków wiedzieli, że jej prawdziwe imię brzmi obecnie Clarice M. Lecter.

\- Clarice… - oznajmił po chwili namysłu – Kupisz nam dziś bilety na lot. Na jak najszybszy.

\- Już stąd odjeżdżamy? – nie ukrywała zdziwienia.

\- Tak. Bo widzisz, pragnę jak najszybciej… - w tym momencie na jego twarzy zagościł, dla wielu osób przerażający, uśmiech, a oczy zalśniły czerwonym blaskiem. Głos był bardzo wymowny - …odbyć długo planowaną kolację ze starym przyjacielem.

Zrozumienie zaiskrzyło w oczach Clarice. Doktor chciał zrealizować jak najszybciej swój plan zabicia Chiltona. Obiecał mu to w liście, a ona zgodziła się asystować.

Nie łudziła się, że to jednorazowe wydarzenie. Dr Lecter nigdy nie myślał i nie pomyśli, aby przestać zabijać. To dla niego zwykła czynność. Jeśli ktoś mu stanie na drodze lub urazi w jakikolwiek sposób, nie zawaha się żeby wyciągnąć nóż.

Clarice zaakceptowała to. Już i tak sama jest morderczynią i pewnie na Gumbie się nie skończy. Była o to spokojna. Lecter nie jest głupcem. Wie jak zabijać, żeby nie zwracać uwagi. Zresztą…chciała poznać w pełni jego ciemną stronę. Chciała ujrzeć ją w całej okazałości. Oraz…eksplorować własną, nowoodkrytą ciemność. Pozwolić Hannibalowi ją pogłębić, pozwolić, żeby zabrał ją jeszcze głębiej, pokazać więcej rzeczy, uczyć ją…

Wyglądała jednak teraz na zmartwioną.

\- W obecnej chwili powrót do Stanów jest niemożliwy.

Obserwowali tamtejsze media. Temat relacji jej i Lectera był w każdej gazecie i każdej telewizji. Ich list pełen wyznań wyciekł i teraz cały kraj, a pewnie i świat wiedział, kim była dziewczyna z legendy oraz, że doktor nie ucieka sam.

\- Ależ Clarice… - Hannibal uśmiechał się nadal, jakby miał coś w zanadrzu – Nie lecimy do Stanów. Chilton niedługo stamtąd wyjedzie. Zakładam, że lada dzień. Potrzebował czasu na przygotowania. Sądzę, że to kwestia dwóch, trzech dni.

\- Wiesz gdzie poleci?

\- Tak – dr Lecter znał Chiltona lepiej niż on znał samego siebie. Spotkali się w cztery oczy w więzieniu kilka razy, ale Frederick szybko się odkrył i nieświadomie dał mu wszystkie wskazówki. Ten tchórz niedługo zwieje przed nim z podkulonym ogonem. Szkoda tylko, że wprost w jego ręce.

\- Dokąd mam kupić bilety? – nie było w jej głosie ani śladu zwątpienia. Ona najlepiej znała piekielne zdolności umysłu jej męża. Te umiejętności były nieludzkie...dlatego tak bardzo wszystkich przerażały. Chilton łudził się, jeśli sądził, że przed nim ucieknie.

Hannibal odpowiedział krótko.

\- Na Jamajkę.

 

***

 

Słońce świeciło niemiłosiernie. Hannibal i Clarice stali pod dachem baru i przyglądali się przechodniom. Mieli iście turystyczny wygląd. Już samo to, że byli biali wśród czarnoskórych mieszkańców Jamajki zwracało na nich uwagę. Całe szczęście, w tym sezonie, sporo białych odwiedzało ten kraj. Choć nie wszyscy w celach turystycznych.

Hannibal uchylił okulary przeciwsłoneczne, gdy zobaczył jak kilkanaście metrów przed nim idzie podenerwowany Frederick Chilton w towarzystwie wynajętych ochroniarzy. Szli prosto z lotniska.

\- Niesamowite, że dotarliśmy tu przed nim – skomentowała Clarice, także nie spuszczając go z oczu.

\- Jest przewidywalny.

\- Ale jak się do niego dostaniemy?

\- Zobaczysz, wystarczy poczekać. Na razie chodźmy za nim. Trzeba zobaczyć, gdzie się zatrzyma.

Oboje ruszyli za Chiltonem. Śledzili go aż do samego hotelu.

Ostatnie dni były wypełnione przede wszystkim zakupami i przygotowaniami. Oboje potrzebowali ubrań oraz paru rzeczy potrzebnych do obiadu. Hannibal zdobył leki, Clarice nie pytała jak. Wynajęli letni bungalow, z daleka od siedzib ludzkich. Wszystko tam rozstawili. Doktor po krótkim spacerze znalazł plac budowy szkoły. Po pogawędce z budowlańcami wiedział już to i owo. Dali mu niezły pomysł, nieświadomie. Żeby cały plan się udał potrzebowali doskonałej synchronizacji w czasie, ale było to do zrobienia.

Znaleźli miłą restaurację niedaleko hotelu i tam zjedli obiad. Po posiłku siedzieli po prostu na ławce i obserwowali wejście do hotelu. Zaczęło się ściemniać.

\- Na co czekamy? – spytała w końcu Clarice.

\- Na to – wskazał na coś palcem.

W stronę hotelu zmierzała skąpo ubrana, czarnoskóra kobieta. Jej kolorowy ubiór sugerował jedno.

\- To prostytutka – Clarice nie pytała, a stwierdziła fakt.

\- Tak, ten zawód jest wszędzie. A Frederick ma obecnie bardzo, ale to bardzo zaszargane nerwy. Żeby je uspokoić zastosuje prymitywne metody, czyli alkohol i seks. Wykorzystam to. Zaczekaj chwilę.

Wstał i zatrzymał kobietę. Ta z początku była nieufna, ale doktor mówił w taki przekonujący sposób, że wysłuchała go do końca. A kiedy zobaczyła plik banknotów, który jej wręczył, aż z odległości było widać jak jej świecą oczy.

Lecter wrócił do ławki, zadowolony. Szło jak z płatka.

\- Co jej powiedziałeś?

\- Cóż… - dosiadł się do niej z powrotem i otoczył ramieniem – Powiedziałem aby opowiedziała naszemu przyjacielowi o magii samotnej kąpieli w morzu, pod gwiazdami. Sugestia wystarczy. Alkohol zrobi resztę. Chilton samo do nas przyjdzie.

Czas spędzili na tańcach i kolacji. A w nocy czekali. Chilton wyszedł późno, tylnym wejściem dla służby. Był kompletnie pijany. Bełkotał o tym, że chce do wody i nie boi się niczego.

Wystarczył igła w szyję i stracił przytomność. Nałożyli mu kapelusz doktora, aby nie było widać jego twarzy i wzięli taksówkę. Grali, że odwożą przyjaciela, który bardzo przeholował tej nocy i odleciał. Było to wiarygodne. Chilton śmierdział wódą. Było to z ich strony śmiałe, ale wszystko wyglądało bardzo przekonująco.

Nad ranem nieprzytomny dr Frederick Chilton leżał już na specjalnie przygotowanym stole, w ich bungalowie. Hannibal i Clarice stali nad nim.

\- W tym też chcesz asystować? Możesz odpocząć, jeśli chcesz, najdroższa – jego żona pokręciła zdecydowanie głową. Był kontent – W takim razie, zaczynajmy.

Rozpiął koszulę Chiltona, zdjął ją i wyjął skalpel.

 

***

 

Pierwsze z czego zdał sobie sprawę Frederick, gdy odzyskiwał przytomność, to był ból w piersi i w głowie. Następnie zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi i coś w powietrzu ładnie pachnie. A na końcu…zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może się ruszać.

Otworzył oczy. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie wie gdzie jest. Był w ładnie urządzonej jadalni. Siedział przy pięknie zastawionym stole dla trzech osób i …i był przywiązany do pierdolonego krzesła!

\- Co jest kurwa?!

Spróbował się ruszyć, ale więzy były solidne. Ani nogi, ani ręce nawet nie drgnęły. W dodatku miał takie zawroty głowy pod wpływem ruchu, że wątpił, czy byłby w stanie chodzić. Zupełnie jak na ostrym haju.

\- Najwyższy czas, żebyś odzyskał przytomność.

Chilton zamarł słysząc ten głos. Ile dni minęło odkąd go ostatni raz słyszał na żywo? W koszmarach słyszał to codziennie. Błagał Boga, aby był to kolejny zły sen.

Postać wyszła z cienia i zobaczył jak do jadalni wszedł Hannibal Lecter. Poznał go ledwo, praktycznie po oczach. Twarz mu się trochę zmieniła, musiał poddać się operacji.

\- Dobry wieczór, dr Chilton.

Ten cichy, metaliczny głos przyprawił mężczyznę o ciarki. Nigdy nie był tak przerażony. Po plecach popłynął mu zimny pot, pomimo wysokiej temperatury. Powtarzał sobie, że to na pewno zły sen. W ogóle nie pamiętał jak się tu znalazł. Dopiero co był w hotelu, a potem…biała kartka. Nie pamiętał, urwał mu się film.

\- Gdzie…gdzie ja jestem? – nie poznawał swojego głosu.

\- Ależ u mnie w domu. Jesteś bardzo ważnym gościem Frederick. Wybacz te niedogodności, ale są konieczne.

\- Ha…Hanni…bal – drżał mu głos i pewnie trzęsłyby się ręce, gdyby mogły. Próbował nie poddać się panice – Pomyśl…co…co robbiszz…

\- Wiem co robię. Urządzam obiad z dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem.

Wówczas dało się słyszeć stukot z korytarza. Ktoś szedł w obcasach. Aż po chwili we framudze drzwi pojawiła się postać.

\- Nasz gość już wstał?

Oczy Chiltona rozwarły się jeszcze mocniej. Starling zawsze była atrakcyjna, ale to już…Cholera. Blond cudownie do niej pasował. Nosiła obcisłą, długą, niebieską suknię. Na jedną, jedyną sekundę zapomniał o strachu, jak każdy mężczyzna, który zobaczył piękną kobietę. Przez adrenalinę jej uroda jeszcze bardziej na niego działała.

\- Starling… - wydyszał niedowierzając, że ona wciąż żyje.

\- To już nie jest moje imię, doktorze Chilton – Clarice uśmiechnęła się niemalże przyjaźnie – Nazywam się Clarice Lecter.

Mężczyzna sądził, że się przesłyszał. Lecter podszedł do niego, żeby sprawdzić więzy. Chciał uciec, odsunąć się, ale nie mógł.

\- Wyznam ci, że małżeńskie życie mi służy, Frederick – powiedział, gdy pochylał się nad przerażonym Chiltonem. Czuł zapach strachu – Szkoda, że byłem zmuszony wziąć się za to tak późno.

\- Hanni..bal…proszę…

\- Już błagasz o życie? Żałosne, że sądzisz, że to coś da. Lepiej już zacznij krzyczeć. Jednakże zapewniam cię, że nikt cię tu nie usłyszy.

Odsunął się i podszedł do Clarice. Szepnął jej coś na ucho i wyszedł. Kobieta jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła przy stole po jego lewej i uśmiechnęła się niczym idealna gospodyni.

\- Hannibal mówi, że jedzenie będzie gotowe lada chwila.

Chilton nie był zbyt inteligentny, lecz instynkt samozachowawczy w tak ekstremalnych sytuacjach działa na pełnych obrotach. Panika był ostatnim czego potrzebował. A krzyk nic nie da, nie mógł się ruszyć. Nikt go nie uratuje. Chciał już jedynie przeżyć.

\- Starling, posłuchaj… - spróbował manipulacji. Może jeśli ich skłóci to nakłoni tą wariatkę by mu pomogła – Pomyśl, jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Jak mnie zabije, będziesz następna. Wiesz o tym. Jesteś inteligentną kobietą, wiele razy to widziałem. Nie możesz być aż tak naiwna, żeby wierzyć, że on nie mógłby cię zabić. Ale możesz nas wciąż uratować. Ja go zajmę, a ty zadzwoń po policję. Zeznam, że cię zastraszał i że nie jesteś tu z własnej woli. Gdy go aresztują, będziemy bezpieczni…

Przerwał mu śmiech Starling. Śmiała się, jakby usłyszała dobry żart. Przeraziło go to bardziej niż można by było przypuszczać.

\- Ma Pan rację – powiedziała w końcu. Napłynęła na niego nadzieja na przeżycie, ale została szybko zmiażdżona – Proszę się nie łudzić ratunkiem. Nie zdradzę Hannibala, zwłaszcza…- odchrząknęła z rozbawieniem - …dla kogoś takiego jak Pan.

\- Aż takie masz życzenie śmierci?!

Clarice poderwała się i położyła mu ręce na szyi. Patrząc w jego wytrzeszczone świńskie oczka, powiedziała.

\- Wiem, że Hannibal może mnie zabić. On jest w stanie zabić każdego – wprawiła go w niezły szok.

\- Więc czemu się go nie boisz? Pomyśl co robił i co zrobi? Jak możesz się nie bać, nie czuć obrzydzenia. Do cholery, musimy uciekać!

\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiesz – ścisnęła nieco jego szyję, ale nie za mocno. Nie zepsuje Hannibalowi tej przyjemności – Dr Lecter może mnie zabić, co nie znaczy, że on tego chce. On nie chce mnie zabić. Dlatego tego nie zrobi…na razie. To moja w tym głowa, aby przeżyć życie przy nim. Wiem, ze jeśli kiedykolwiek zdradzę go w jakikolwiek sposób lub zrobię coś, przez co poczuje do mnie wstręt i straci do mnie wszelki szacunek, to będę już praktycznie martwa. Dlatego zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy by do tego nie doszło. Chcę przeżyć z nim długie lata. Tylko ja mogę sprawić, żeby Hannibal nigdy nie zechciał mnie zabić. Kocham go takiego.

Odsunęła się wówczas od niego, jakby nic się nie stało. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zjawił się Lecter z dwoma talerzami.

\- Przykro mi, doktorze – rzekł z boleścią – Nie starczyło na porcję dla Pana.

Postawił porcję przed Clarice i usiadł z drugim talerzem po drugiej stronie stołu. Zaczęli jeść

Chilton nie wiedział już co tu się dzieje. To było surrealistyczne. Nie mógł już jasno myśleć.

\- Nie boli cię w piersi, Frederick? – zapytał Lecter ni z tego ni z owego, tonem jak podczas przyjacielskiej pogawędki przy kawie.

\- Ta…ak – przyznał. Bolało go tam, ale po co on o to pyta…

\- Niestety, nie zdobyłem zbyt dużo środków znieczulających. Będzie cię bolało po zabiegach. Lecz mogę cię zapewnić, że porządnie cię zszyłem.

Dr Lecter z przyjemnością obserwował jak groza niemalże rozkwita na twarzy Chiltona. Jego rozbiegany wzrok szalał pomiędzy jego piersią, a ich talerzami.

\- Och, chyba się już domyśliłeś – rzekł Lecter, ubawiony – Wyciąłem ci grasicę, która zapełni mi i mojej żonie, żołądki tego wieczoru – ku jego radości, z oczu Fredericka popłynęły łzy, a oddech stał się spazmatyczny. Wpadł w panikę – Ale spokojnie, to dopiero początek. Zaplanowałem dla ciebie trzy wieczory. Dziś grasica. Jutro twoja nerka. Pożyjesz trochę bez tych narządów. A na koniec trzustka. Bez niej już może być ci ciężko, więc ukrócę twoje męki. Cieszę się na twoje towarzystwo przez te trzy wieczory.

Chilton był jak oderwany od rzeczywistości i zastanawiał się kto tak rozdzierająco krzyczy. Nie zauważył, że to był on. Darł się w niebogłosy przez wciąż płynące łzy.

Bardzo szybko Clarice i Hannibal musieli zjeść gdzie indziej. Nie przez krzyk, to ignorowali. Po  prostu Lecter wyczuł nosem, że pęcherz ich gościa nie wytrzymał stresu.

Krzyk i płacz trwał przez większość nocy, nawet wtedy, gdy para zaczęła się kochać. Te wrzaski w tle nie robiły na nich wrażenia.

 

***

 

Rano Lecter dał Chiltonowi wody na jego wyschnięte od krzyku gardło. A od tych łez na pewno się odwodnił. Zamierzał go jeszcze trzymać przy życiu, a do tego woda była niezbędna. Nie zamierzał go jednak karmić. Na razie to nawet nie wchodziło w grę, bo mężczyzna miał ostre odruchy wymiotne.

Ponownie go uśpił i wyciął nerkę, tak jak obiecał. Potworny scenariusz się powtórzył. Chilton nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach. Szalał z przerażenia i obrzydzenia. Jednakże żadne jego zachowanie nie robiło wrażenia na jego oprawcach. Poza, rzecz jasna, uśmiechami. Wyglądali jakby przyjemnie spędzali czas, pożerając jego narządy na jego oczach i popijając winem.

Otrzeźwiał dopiero ostatniego dnia, gdy ponownie wybudził się przy stole, wiedząc już, że nie ma już trzustki. Nie miał jednak wykształcenia medycznego. Wmawiał więc sobie, że nadal może przeżyć bez tych narządów, choć nie wiedział czy to prawda.

Groźba nieuchronnej śmierci rozjaśniła mu nieco umysł. Jeśli się dziś nie uratuje to koniec. Musi spróbować jeszcze jednej rzeczy, a jeśli to nie wypali…to musi już błagać.

Był w fatalnym stanie. Miejsca gdzie Lecter go rozcinał i zszywał ,bolały i piekły. Przez prochy jakie mu podawał był otępiały. Ciało zdrętwiało przez brak ruchu. Gardło było zdarte. W dodatku trawił go dojmujący głód. Od kilku dni nic nie miał w ustach.

Zrozumiał czemu Lecter zadał mu torturę głodu w chwili, gdy obserwował ich trzeci posiłek. Przez ten głód do głosu doszły najpierwotniejsze instynkty. Doszło do tego…że zapragnął samemu posmakować własnego narządu. Zazdrościł im posiłku. Pewnie znów by zwymiotował przez własne myśli, ale nie miał czym. Zostały jedynie odruchy.

\- Skoro ty gotowałeś, to ja pozmywam – oznajmiła Clarice po posiłku, zbierając talerze. Każdego wieczoru była w innej, równie pięknej sukni, a nawet kolczykach. Lecter nie oszczędzał.

Wyszła z jadalni i Chilton z Lecterem zostali sami. To była jego szansa.

\- Hannibal posłuchaj mnie… – jego głos brzmiał ochryple, wiadomo – Nie powinieneś jej ufać.

\- Och? – dr Lecter wydał się zainteresowany – A czemuż to?

\- Nie powinienem tego tłumaczyć komuś tak inteligentnemu jak ty, Hannibal. Jestem pewien, że na to wpadłeś. Na pewno chcesz mieć przy sobie tak słabą kobietę? Rozumiem, że jest piękna i młoda, ale ktoś tak wybitny jak ty nie patrzy przez pryzmat seksu.

Chilton chciał ich skłócić. Komplementy nie działały na Starling, ale Lecter był egoistą, na niego mogło to zadziałaś. Jeśli pomiędzy partnerami wytworzy się konflikt, to on mógłby to wykorzystać. To jego ostatnie szansa.

\- Uważasz Clarice za słabą?

\- A tak nie jest? Wstydziłaby się. To stereotyp, żeby kobieta poświęciła się bez reszty i porzuciła wszystko dla mężczyzny. To niegodne jakiejkolwiek kobiety. I jeszcze te suknie i klejnoty. Jak ją tak rozpuścisz to pewnego dnia cię po prostu sprzeda.

\- Ciekawe, że temat feminizmu porusza mężczyzna, zamawiający dziwki do pokoju.

Chilton drgnął. Lecter wstał i gwałtownie pociągnął za krzesło, do którego Frederick był przywiązany. Hannibal patrzył mu w oczy przez co przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, a jednocześnie pot zalał oczy.

\- Uważasz Clarice za słabą? – głos był lodowaty – Uważasz, że jest słaba, ponieważ wybrała trudniejsze życie? Życie, przez które nie może mieszkać w rodzinnym kraju, ani mówić w swoim języku? Życie, w którym tylko ja zwracam się do niej prawdziwym imieniem? Życie, w którym musi uważać na swój każdy krok, wciąż oglądać się za plecy? Życie, w którym w każdej chwili grozi jej aresztowanie i więzienie, a mimo to ani razu nie narzekała?

\- Ja…

\- Uważasz za słabą kobietę, która poświęciła osiem lat pracy, aby ujrzeć twarz kogoś, na kim jej zależy? Osiem lat nauki, ciężkiej pracy, życia wśród wrogów. Udawanie, granie, gierki, manipulacje. Zdołała to uczynić. Nigdy się nie zawahała, nigdy nie zniechęciła. Ty nie wytrzymałbyś w takim napięciu i tempie pracy nawet miesiąca, a ona wytrzymała lata. Nie miała nawet gwarancji czy ucieknę, chciała jedynie mnie zobaczyć. Takie ma głębokie serce, jeśli zechce.

Lecter pochylił się niebezpiecznie w stronę Chiltona, a ten przeraził się, że ten mu coś zaraz odgryzie. I nie mylił się.

\- Moja żona jest najsilniejszą kobietą jaką znam. To, że tu jest świadczy o sile jej ducha. Zaprowadziła ją tu jej siła, determinacja, wytrwałość i uczucie do mnie. Wybrała, żebym był w jej życiu. Nie chce byle jakiego szczęścia, ale szczęścia które ja mogę jej dać. Nie ma w niej ani odrobiny naiwności. Widzi jasno i wyraźnie czym jestem. Wybrała mnie…tak jak ja wybrałem ją.

Dr Lecter rzucił się wówczas na twarz Chiltona w mgnieniu oka. Ostre zęby zatopiły się w miękkim policzku, z którego trysnęła krew. Zaczęły szamotać, aby wyrwać kawał mięsa. Mężczyzna nie wierzył, że z tym gardłem dalej jest w stanie krzyczeć, a jednak…wypluwał płuca, gdy tracił kolejne kawałki twarzy.

Clarice wychylała się nieśmiało zza drzwi i oglądała tą scenę. Patrzyła z fascynacją…Serce biło jej szybko…ale z ekscytacji.

Doktor zrobił sieczkę z twarzy gościa. Po jakimś czasie odsunął się od wyjącego z cierpienia Chiltona i połknął kawałki mięsa, które miał w ustach. I w takim stanie, mając twarz we krwi innego żyjącego człowieka, spojrzał na Clarice.

Nareszcie…nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnej ściany, czy drzwi. Wszystko widziała i…niezwykle podobało mu się to co widział w jej oczach. Tego chciał od dawna, dla nich obojga.

 

***

 

\- Proszę …. Błagam…

Hannibal z radością patrzył na tę scenę. Właśnie dlatego wybrał liczbę trzech dni na psychiczne tortury Fredericka. Po to…aby teraz patrzeć jak jego zakrwawiona twarz w strzępach znika w świeżym betonie.

\- Proszę…ja…chcę żyć!

To było ostatnie co powiedział, po czym zniknął w odmętach betonu.

Dr Lecter właśnie o tym rozmawiał z budowlańcami. W przyjemnej pogawędce, nawet bez żadnych manipulacji, od niechcenia powiedzieli mu kiedy będą wylewać beton pod zabudowę. To dało doktorowi termin, aby uwinąć się z Chiltonem do tego czasu i tutaj zakończyć jego żywot.

Był…bardziej niż zadowolony. Trzy dni torturował Fredericka, psychicznie i fizycznie, a ostatnia tortura była śmiertelna. Ciekawe za ile lat go znajdą? Jeśli kiedykolwiek za jego życia…

Spojrzał w bok, na stojącą przy jego boku Clarice. Jej reakcja była prawidłowa. Uśmiechała się. Lata temu zastanawiał się, jakby to było dzielić z nią to hobby. I naprawdę…było lepiej niż sądził.

\- Jak się czujesz, moja droga? – zapytał po dłużej chwili.

\- Dziwnie – uniosła dłoń z obrączką i przycisnęła do kołaczącego serca – Pierwszy raz mogłam cię obserwować…takiego. To było…fascynujące widzieć cię z nowej strony. Intensywne przeżycie.

Nie było wstrętu w jej głosie, a zachwyt.

Uwielbiał w niej to.

\- To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie – zbliżył się i dotknął jej policzka, zmuszając, aby na niego spojrzała – Także widziałem cię z nowej strony. Owszem, to było fascynujące, ale i przyjemne. I wiesz co? – zbliżył się jeszcze mocniej i wyszeptał do ucha – To dopiero początek.

Ciche jęknięcie, a potem przypieczętowanie chwili gorącym pocałunkiem.

Dr Lecter miał rację…To był dopiero początek.

 

***

 

Wszystkich to zaskoczyło. Od ośmiu lat ten mężczyzna był żywym trupem. Niczym się nie ekscytował, dla niczego nie chciał żyć. Był bardziej we śnie niż na jawie. Przyzwyczajono się, że umarł za życia i nigdy już nie wyjdzie ze stagnacji i nie poczuje inwencji.

A jednak. Wiadomość o ucieczce Lectera obudziła go ze snu. Wpadł w szał, trzeba go było uspokajać. Po tym znów zaczął kierować firmą, coś planować, działać. Po depresji nie było już śladu. Była za to…żądza zemsty. Ale o tym wiedzieli tylko ci wewnątrz.

\- Przysięgam…przysięgam, że dorwę… Lectera, a potem…będzie błagał… o śmierć.

To urywane zdanie było ledwo że zrozumiałe. Mężczyzna nie wypowiadał „r” i w ogóle jego mowa była trudna do rozszyfrowania.

To zdanie wypowiedział Mason Verger.


	18. Przeszłość daje o sobie znać

Clarice Lecter, z domu Starling, powoli wybudzała się ze snu. Otworzyła powoli zaspane oczy. Zobaczyła jedynie pokój pogrążony w półmroku, a było tak tylko dzięki ciężkim zasłonom. Gdyby nie one, już od kilku godzin sen byłby niemożliwy przez świecące prosto w oczy promienie słońca.

Kobieta jeszcze przez chwilę leżała na brzuchu, aż w końcu podniosła się z łóżka. Nie zdziwiło ją, że jest sama. Hannibal zawsze budził się wcześniej od niej. Nie była również zaskoczona, kiedy odsłoniła zasłony i zobaczyła na zegarku, na nocnym stoliku, że dochodzi jedenasta.

Od „wycieczki” na Jamajkę minął miesiąc. Kiedy uporali się z Chiltonem, wrócili z powrotem do Rio, mieli tu tymczasowy, wynajęty dom. Hannibal nadganiał stracony czas i zabierał ją do teatru i opery. Od tak dawna nie był na żadnym spektaklu, że podwójnie sprawiały mu one przyjemność. Ona natomiast nigdy nie uczęszczała na takie kulturowe wydarzenia, więc z ciekawością pochłaniała te nowe doświadczenia. Zawsze kładli się późno, aby w końcu zasnąć w swoich ramionach. Będąc razem niemal non stop, kochali się chyba jeszcze częściej niż za dawnym czasów, przed aresztowaniem. Od miesiąca Clarice wstawała najwcześniej o 10. Chyba nigdy tak nie egzystowała, tak…wygodnie.

Wiedziała jednak jedną rzecz…Takie życie nie potrwa wiecznie. Rio nie jest miastem, w którym Hannibal chciałby zostać. Poza tym, oboje byli ludźmi, którzy w takim przyjemnym życiu, przepełnionym jedynie rozrywką, nie wytrzymają długo. Potrzebowali zajęcia…Obecnie byli jakby na długich, zasłużonych wakacjach po 8-letnim piekle, przeprowadzeniu planu ucieczki z kraju i zamordowaniu wroga jednego z nich.

Wyszła z sypialni, wiedząc co ujrzy za drzwiami. Hannibal zawsze czekał ze śniadaniem, przy okazji kontrolując poranne wiadomości. Gotowanie było jedynie na jego głowie i chyba całe szczęście…Ona nigdy nie miała do tego talentu, a on wręcz przeciwnie. Po co ich torturować jej niekompetencją w tej dziedzinie?

Było jak przewidziała, oprócz jednego szczegółu. Doktor nie był w jadalni, a w małym gabinecie i sprawdzał coś w komputerze(nie kupili go, był na wyposażeniu właściciela). Choć śniadanie rzeczywiście czekało w jadalni, tyle że tylko na nią. Obserwowała go przez chwilę, przez uchylone drzwi.

Zdziwiła się, to było niecodzienne, aby na nią nie poczekał oraz to, że…miał bardzo poważną minę, patrząc w ekran. Od razu wiedziała, że coś się stało. Ale wiedziała też, że dopóki nie zje, to niczego się nie dowie. Powie jej dopiero, gdy talerz będzie pusty.

Nie przeszkadzała mu, był zbyt skupiony, na tym co robił. Zjadła najszybciej jak tylko umiała, niecierpliwość i niepokój kazał jej się śpieszyć. Żeby nie było się czego czepiać, czy odkładać w czasie przez wymówki, poszła się również umyć i ubrać. Zwlekałby z odpowiedzią, by się droczyć.

Kiedy wróciła do gabinetu, jego twarz wyrażała już coś innego. Był…rozbawiony.

\- Dzień dobry, Hannibal.

Jej głos zwrócił jego uwagę w jej stronę.

\- Witaj, Clarice – otaksował ją wzrokiem, z zadowoleniem – Zjadłaś?

\- Tak, dziękuję. Było pyszne – nie zamierzała już czekać – Co się stało?

\- A czemu coś by się miało stać? – tak, rozbawienie wciąż się go trzymało. Widząc jej minę dodał – Dobrze, widzę, że nie zostawiłaś mi możliwości, aby to odwlec.

\- Widziałeś mnie, gdy tu…

\- Nie widziałem. Wyczułem cię – dotknął swojego nosa, dając znać co miał na myśli. Znał jej zapach tak dobrze, skoro pamiętał go nawet po ośmiu latach i rozpoznał od razu, gdy się zjawiła pod celą.

\- To co się stało?

\- Dwie rzeczy. Jedna zabawna, druga uciążliwa. Chodź, zobacz.

Clarice podeszła do niego i przez jego ramię, zajrzała w ekran.

\- Umieścili cię na liście 10 Najbardziej Poszukiwanych? – nie była tak rozbawiona jak on, ale też nie tak wystraszona jak należałoby się spodziewać. Ucieszyła się, że zdjęcie przedstawia Lectera przed operacjami plastycznymi.

\- Tak. FBI zrobiło mi zaszczyt, nie sądzisz? – spytał retorycznie i z ironią. Chociaż…prawdopodobnie obecność na tej liście podnosiła mu ego.

Hannibal zerknął na swoją żonę. Mógł niemalże zobaczyć jej myśli. Clarice błyskawicznie analizowała wszystkie konsekwencje i przewidywała ruchy wroga. Zmieniało to dla nich niewiele. I tak zawsze mieli się na baczności i żadne nie rozstawało się ze swoją bronią. Ona z pistoletem, on z nożem. Zachowywali wszystkie środki ostrożności.

\- Wspomina się coś o mnie? – zapytała, gdy doszła do tych samych wniosków co on.

\- Jedynie, że „niewykluczone, że możesz mi towarzyszyć”. Nie wierzą, że pozostaniesz długo żywa, przynajmniej większość. To dla nas dogodniej.

Pokiwała głową.

\- A ta druga sprawa?

Dr Lecter powrócił do swojej postawy, którą widziała, gdy po wcześniej tu zajrzała. Przełączył strony i na komputerze wyświetlił się artykuł.

Clarice czytała go i z każdą sekundą jej mina wyglądała na coraz bardziej zaniepokojoną i nieco zdziwioną.

Artykuł mówił, że Mason Verger, wyznaczył wysoką nagrodę pieniężną w zamian za jakiekolwiek informacje o miejscu pobytu Hannibala Lectera. Clarice pamiętała rzecz jasna kto to był Mason. Jedna z niewielu ofiar jej męża, którzy przeżyli. Kuzyn Lynn. Dzięki doktorowi był na zawsze przytwierdzony do łóżka, a jego twarz…słowo obrzydliwa to nadal za mało by w pełni to oddać.

\- O…o co mu chodzi z tą nagrodą? – nie znała Masona, wiedziała jedynie co zrobił kiedyś swojej siostrze i kuzynce i o jego majątku, ale o charakterze nic.

\- Mason chce mojej śmierci.

Dopiero teraz strach zagościł na jej twarzy. Dostała o wiele gorszych przeczuć, niż gdy zobaczyła stare zdjęcie Hannibala na liście najbardziej poszukiwanych. A następne jego słowa nie polepszyły jej stanu.

\- Nie byle jakiej śmierci. Uważa, że zasługuje na zemstę za to, co mu zrobiłem. Choć to złe słowo. To ON to sobie zrobił, tyle że go do tego doprowadziłem. Użyje wszelkich metod by mnie znaleźć, ale nie po to by oddać mnie w ręce sprawiedliwości. Wymyśli dla mnie coś, co w jego mniemaniu jest gorsze od śmierci. Marzy, że gdy już mnie zabije, to będzie to akt miłosierdzia. Jego umysł wymyśli pewnie całkiem zdatne tortury.

Hannibal pociągnął Clarice tak, aby usiadła na jego kolanach. Jak przewidywał, nie przyjęła tego z takim spokojem jak on. Jego mało co mogło wzburzyć. Nawet taka groźba go nie ruszała, co nie znaczy, że ją zlekceważył.

\- Więc…teraz tropi nas nie tylko FBI, ale też Mason Verger?

\- Tak, trafnie podsumowane.

Szkoda, że nie mógł go zabić. Przekroczenie granicy Stanów był dla niego niemożliwe jeszcze przez wiele lat. Nie wspominając, że chciał aby zabójstwa dokonał ktoś inny. Margot go rozczarowywała, że się za to jeszcze nie zabrała.

Nie może nic zrobić, poza ostrożnością. Każdy, kto chociażby miał możliwość rozpoznania go, musiał zginąć. Jeśli uzna, że spotkał kogoś takiego…zabije i zmienią miejsce.

Siedział, głaszcząc Clarice po plecach i czekał, aż ta dojdzie do tego samego. Ona nie była aż tak nieludzka jak on, takie wieści mogą wstrząsnąć. Ale i tak pozbierała się szybciej niż normalny człowiek.

\- Znamy wroga. W razie czego, zorientujemy się, że trzeba działać. Zagrożenia realnego, póki co nie ma – godząc się z faktami, twarz jej się rozjaśniła – Co dziś mamy w planach?

Hannibal uśmiechnął się. Nie ma co się przejmować problemami, których póki co nie ma. Ostrożność zawsze zachowywali i ani on, ani ona na pewno tego nie zaniedbają.

\- Clarice…Jest miejsce, które chciałabyś zobaczyć?

\- Masz na myśli tutaj, czy ogólnie na świecie?

\- Ogólnie. Widzisz…nie jestem taki jak mówi profil FBI o statystycznym seryjnym mordercy. Nie lubię jeździć z miejsca na miejsce. Wolałbym osiedlić się gdzieś konkretnie i zostać jak najdłużej się da. Rio jednakże nie pasuje do moich standardów. To był dobry przystanek. Wolałbym byśmy zamieszkali na stałe gdzieś indziej. Od początku to ja wciąż decyduję, gdzie jeździmy, więc pytam ciebie o zdanie.

Clarice poważnie się zastanowiła, jednocześnie obejmując Hannibala za szyję.

\- Szczerze to…kiedy uciekliśmy z kraju to był mój pierwszy raz w życiu, gdy wyjechałam za granicę. Nigdy nie wyściubiłam nosa poza USA, dopóki nie wyjechaliśmy razem. Zarówno Rio i Jamajka były czymś…zupełnie nowym. Więc gdziekolwiek chcesz zamieszkać, będzie to dla mnie nowa przygoda. Obojętnie mi. Chociaż…mógłby to być kraj, którego język znam – zaśmiała się cicho.

Teraz Lecter się zastanowił i to o wiele głębiej niż ona. Kobieta obserwowała to, zafascynowana. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że jego głowę zaprząta coś więcej niż wybieranie miejsca zamieszkania. Nie było sensu pytać. Co prawda Lecter nie skłamie, po prostu nie odpowie. Jeśli ma się dowiedzieć, to niedługo jej powie.

\- Skoro niedługo wyjeżdżamy, pójdę zadzwonić do restauracji, która poprzednio odmówiła nam rezerwacji. Może dziś łaskawie mają miejsca, pieprzeni złodzieje.

Gdy wychodziła, to dr Lecter musiał powstrzymać uśmiech. Już stracił nadzieję, że ją nauczy lepszego wyrażania się. Już jako nastolatka, Clarice wiedziała, że nie będzie nigdy damą i najwidoczniej miała rację.

Hannibal prawie natychmiast zdecydował, gdzie osiedli się z Clarice, tyle że…coś jeszcze wpadło mu do głowy. Wybrał Włochy, ale zanim to…rozważał opcję czy by jej nie zabrać w inne miejsce.

Clarice pytała, gdy mieli tamtą rozmowę przy podsłuchu, czy opowiedział jej całą historię o Miszy. Zdążył odpowiedzieć jedynie „nie”. Nie miał kiedy opowiedzieć jej całej historii. A potem wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy, że jego żona na razie zapomniała o tej kwestii. Doktor nie wątpił jednak, że niedługo sobie przypomni. A było jedno miejsce…które idealnie nadawało się na opowiedzenie tej historii.

Postanowił. Nadszedł koniec tych wakacji. Kiedy Clarice zwolni telefon, wykona rezerwację na samolot. Potem czas na pakowanie i wyjęcie pieniędzy.

Zanim zamieszkają we Włoszech…polecą na kilka dni do Paryża.

 

***

 

\- Słuchajcie…możemy się jeszcze dogadać.

\- Nie sądzę. Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

Te wypowiedziane, hardym tonem słowa wyszły z ust Lynnet Verger, która z wyniosłością godną królowej patrzyła na mężczyznę, jak na robaka.

Rozmowa toczyła w jednym z najwyższych wieżowców w mieście, w apartamencie na najwyższym piętrze. Byli na balkonie, Lynn siedziała na tarasowym krześle z założonym nogami. Za nią, niczym ochroniarze, stali Damien oraz Al. Irene trzymała się najbardziej z tyłu.

Przed nimi stał łysiejący facet po 50, właściciel tego apartamentu. Odczuwał wyraźny dyskomfort, gdyż na balkonie, na tej wysokości, wiał silny wiatr, a on był w samym szlafroku. Trząsł się z zimna, a masa tłuszczu w jego brzuchu mu nie pomagała utrzymać ciepła. Nie śmiał jednak wejść do środka.

\- Jaki jest wasz problem? – pytał coraz bardziej zły, że każą mu rozmawiać tu, w taki ziąb i w dodatku są to tacy gówniarze – Zapłaciłem wam uczciwie za spluwy. Co z nimi robię to nie wasza sprawa. Po chuj mnie nachodzicie?!

\- To jest nasza sprawa. Opowiem ci to z naszego punktu widzenia – Lynn splotła dłonie i ułożyła je sobie pod brodą – Jakiś czas temu, zgłosił się do jednego z nas młokos, ze zwykłego gangu złodziei. Chciał kupić kilka sztuk broni, nie powiedział po co. Ale dowiedzieliśmy się sami. Chcieli napaść na strzeżony magazyn. Pański magazyn. To czego nie udało nam się ustalić to, to co tam Pan trzyma. Jakiś czas potem to właśnie Pan kupuje u nas pistolet. Kupuje nie zarejestrowaną broń, wiadomo więc, że coś planuje. Ale jest Pan bogaczem, właścicielem dużej firmy. Nie potrzebuje Pan nikogo okradać. Najwidoczniej…planuje Pan zabójstwo. Któregoś chłopaka z tego gangu? A może ich wszystkich? Tylko po co?

\- Zaraz! – zawołał, zszokowany i najwidoczniej zły – To wy daliście tym pieprzonym gnojkom te pukawki?!

\- Dajemy je każdemu kto zapłaci. Nawet jeśli są przeciwnikami. Widzisz… - Lynn uśmiechnęła się w jakiś tajemniczy sposób tak, że jej rozmówca drgnął, bynajmniej z zimna - …lubimy chaos, a taki który my spowodujemy, jest najlepszy. Gdy zorientowaliśmy się, że nasz towar rozsiał się po dwóch stronach konfliktu, postanowiliśmy opowiedzieć się po którejś ze stron. Zaczęliśmy grzebać i wiesz co znaleźliśmy…prawda?

\- Chłopaki okradają cię, ponieważ nie mają jak cię zabić. Jeśli dostaną okazję, nie zawahają się, możliwe że chcą cię wywabić z kryjówki – kontynuowała po przerwie – Przywódca gangu miał siostrę. „Miał” to dobre słowo. Mała miała 9 lat, znaleziono jej ciało w rzece. Zgwałcono ją i uduszono. Z jakiegoś powodu policja zjawiła się tutaj…ale policjant, który był Pana przesłuchać jak raz tu przyszedł, już nigdy tu nie wrócił. Za to zwolnił się z pracy i buduje sobie dom za pół miliona.

\- No…No to co z tego?! – wrzasnął, zaczynając panikować.

\- Wiesz co z tego – rzekła zimno Lynn – Jeśli to dalej potrwa to pozabijasz tych chłopaków za to, że kradną twój towar, mimo że to tylko mała zemsta za to, że gwałciłeś i zabiłeś dziecko, siostrę przywódcy. Postanowiliśmy obrać stronę gangu. Wszyscy w tej chwili dostali lokalizację twojego „prawdziwego” magazynu. Właśnie go okradają. Czy zręcznie, to nie wiem. Jakby co, posiedzą tylko za to. Z tą sprawą nie będą mieli nic wspólnego, oficjalnie. Oni dostaną swoją małą vendettę, rozsądne, że porwali się na coś, do czego mieli predyspozycje. Zatrucie ci życia…też niezła myśl.

\- Chwileczkę…ja…nic nie wiem o tej małej… - facet chciał się cofnąć, ale za nim była tylko barierka, a dalej już 30 pięter w dół.

\- To nie ważne już co powiesz.

Lynn wstała z krzesła. W jej postawie była niezłomność.

\- Opowiedziałam ci to wszystko…widziałeś nasze twarze, a nie twarze pośredników. My dostaliśmy pieniądze zarówno za transakcję z tobą jak i z gangiem. W dodatku dziś odzyskamy nasz pistolet od ciebie. Czysty zysk wraz ze zwrotem towaru.

\- Jak chcesz to wam zwrócę spluwę. Wystarczy, że zapomniecie o tej sprawie z dzieciakiem, a ja zapomnę wasze twarze. Ile ten gang jest wart? Chcecie milion? Dwa, a może pięć? Dam ile chcecie i każdy rozejdzie się w swoja stronę.

Kłamał, nie zamierzał zapomnieć ich twarzy. Kiedy sobie pójdą, załatwi sobie broń z innego źródła. Najpierw rozpierdoli samodzielnie tamten gang, a potem dobierze się do nich, tych gówniarzy. Och, chciał to zrobić własnoręcznie. Odkąd samodzielnie udusił tamtą małą szmatę, marzył o powtórce. Nastolatka też się nada.

\- Ty serio czegoś tu nie rozumiesz. Lubimy chaos…A policja niedługo będzie miała całkiem niezły, skoro ty zginiesz, a główni podejrzani będą w zupełnie innym mieście. Oni pewnie sami się zdziwią, że ktoś za nich dokonał głównej zemsty. Dla nas to lepiej. Jeśli będą potrzebowali na czymś się wyżyć, to może jak policja zabierze im broń, to wrócą do nas jako stali klienci. Tacy są bardziej opłacalni niż ty.

Wówczas dwaj chłopacy za nią, w końcu się ruszyli. Obaj naraz wyjęli z wewnętrznych kieszeni kurtek pistolety i wymierzyli nimi w rozmówce Lynn.

\- Stop, zaczekajcie! – mężczyzna uniósł ręce, chcąc ich zatrzymać. Nie miał gdzie się cofnąć. Zastanawiał się, czy jeśli krzyknie to sąsiedzi na dole go usłyszą. Kurwa, zapomniał, że wyjechali na Hawaje – Po co od razu takie radykalne środki?! Mówiłem, ze umiem się targować. Kwota! Dajcie kwotę, a każdy zadowolony rozejdzie się do domu!

Wtenczas mężczyzna po raz pierwszy w tej konfrontacji…odczytał coś prawidłowo. W oczach tej dziewczyny zobaczył czystą nienawiść. Zrozumiał, że ona go nienawidzi, ale nie dochodził do tego, dlaczego. W swoich rozumowaniu…był bezkarny.

Lynn miała dość. Chciała śmierci tego typa odkąd dowiedziała się co ten kutas zrobił. Poza tym…faktycznie, gdy go zabiją sytuacja z glinami i gangiem jeszcze bardziej się zaplącze. Chciała to obserwować i zobaczyć jakie kroki poczyni każda ze stron. Ona i jej rodzina byli bezpieczni. Nikt ich z tym nie powiąże. Natomiast teraz…był czas by się zabawić.

\- A wiesz ty co… - dziewczyna przybrała minę, jakby się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiała - …może się założymy? Jeśli przegrasz, zginiesz. Jeśli wygrasz, będziesz żył i nie będziesz musiał nic nam płacić. Co ty na to?

\- A jeśli nie chce się zakładać?

\- To zgadnij co się stanie.

Damien i Al odbezpieczyli broń. Facet zrozumiał, że nie miał wyboru. Ta kurwa była chora! Chciała go zabić, bez dyskusji. W dodatku, według niego, nie było powodu by ginął. Głupota wydzierała mu się z pyska.

\- Dobra, dobra! Co to za zakład?!

\- Jeśli uda ci się obejść na gzymsie cały budynek, pójdziemy sobie i zostawimy cię w spokoju.

Mężczyzna sądził, że coś źle usłyszał.

\- Co?  Powiedziałaś gzyms?!

\- Zgadza się – wskazała podbródkiem na gzyms, znajdujący się za jej rozmówcą, na ścianie budynku, nieco ponad barierką balkonu – Wejdziesz na ten gzyms i przytrzymując się tylko ściany, okrążysz cały budynek. Jeśli spadniesz, giniesz. Jak zrobisz okrążenie, zostawimy cię w spokoju. Jeśli odmówisz wejścia na gzyms, zastrzelimy cię tu i teraz. Oto twoje opcje. Co wybierasz?

Mężczyźnie odpłynęła cała krew z twarzy. Z zimna trzęsła mu się nie tylko szczęka, ale nawet wielki brzuch podrygiwał. Wyglądało to nieco komicznie, jeśli nie groteskowo.

\- Wolne żarty. Dlaczego nie załatwimy tego rozsądnie…

Lynn nie czekała aż skończy te brednie.

\- Al.

Wyrzuciła krótko imię chłopaka po swojej prawej. Ten nie czekał i strzelił od razu pod nogi ich ofiary. Ten podskoczył, przerażony.

\- Drugiej szansy nie będzie. Wskakujesz na gzyms, czy chłopaki mają strzelić nieco wyżej?

Facet spojrzał niepewnie w stronę gzymsu. Jak tu zostanie to zginie. Jeśli wejdzie to albo zginie lub przeżyje. Drżącą ręką złapał za barierkę i zaczął się wspinać na gzyms. Bardzo się przy tym ociągał, mając wciąż nadzieję, że tamta suka zmieni zdanie.

Stojąc już na gzymsie, rzucił im ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie.

\- 10 milionów.

Gówniarze pokręcili głową.

\- Sprężaj się, niektórzy z nas mają jutro szkołę.

Mężczyzna westchnął, zrozpaczony. Nie miał się czego złapać, prócz płaskiej ściany. Kończyny zdrętwiały od zimna. Stopy w kapciach nie mieściły mu się w całości na wąskim gzymsie. Ruszając powoli w prawo, powtarzał sobie jak mantrę, aby nie patrzeć w dół. Na dole roztaczał się jedynie widok przepastnej śmierci. Jakiejś 30-piętrowej.

Lynn z satysfakcją patrzyła jak grubas powoli i ostrożnie przesuwa się wzdłuż ściany wieżowca. Trwało to długo, gościu był bardzo ostrożny. Dopiero, gdy zniknął za rogiem, dziewczyna dała znak ręką, że można opuścić broń. Bracia wykonali polecenie. Lynn szybko odwróciła się do Irene, która była ignorowana przez całą rozmowę (albo niezauważona) i wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń.

\- Daj – wyrzuciła krótkie polecenie.

Dziewczyna wyjęła coś z kieszeni własnego płaszcza i podała dziewczynie. Była to krótkofalówka. Lynn włączyła ją.

\- Victor, jesteś tam?

\- Jestem szefowo. Na stanowisku – odezwał się głos z urządzenia.

Gdy ta wymieniona czwórka przeprowadzała konfrontację z ich dzisiejszą ofiarą, nasza para gejaszków nie próżnowała. Przez cały ten czas Alex przygotowywał wszystko do niedawno wyuczonej sztuczki, dzięki której mogli zamknąć drzwi mieszkania od wewnątrz, a Victor ulokował się na dachu wieżowca z własną krótkofalówką. Czekał aż Lynn się odezwie…i właśnie to zrobiła.

\- Dobrze, skurwiel wszedł już na północną stronę. Widzisz go?

Victor przechylił się ostrożnie i zobaczył ich grubaska, idącego po gzymsie, niedaleko pod nim. Odsunął się prędko, tamten nie mógł go zauważyć.

\- Widzę, dalej idzie.

\- Obserwuj go – Lynn wydała ostateczny rozkaz – Jeśli nie spadnie po drodze i dotrze do południowej ściany, wylej mu nieco zimnej wody na głowę. On ma spaść!

\- Zrobi się!

 Victor z butelką wody z lodem, obserwował z góry, dyskretnie ich ofiarę. W tym czasie reszta czekała.

Interwencja Victora nie była potrzebna. Jeszcze zanim facet przeszedł na zachodnią ścianę, poślizgnął się na paćce, która zostawił jakiś gołąb. Cała szóstka, nawet Alex w środku, słyszała jak mężczyzna się drze na całe gardło, spadające te 30 pięter w dół, prosto na murowany chodnik.

Lynn zareagowała błyskawicznie. Nie było już czasu do stracenia.

\- Victor, zbieraj się – powiedziała do krótkofalówki, po czym szybko spytała Ala – Znalazłeś łuskę po kuli?

Ten kiwnął głową, wskazując na łuskę w jego dłoni, którą od razu schował do kieszeni.

\- Ok, spieprzamy stąd.

Alex miał już wszystko gotowe. Gdy opuścili apartament, Alex zamknął drzwi. Teraz nie było dowodów, że ktoś był w środku, oprócz właściciela. Nie zostawili odcisków. Śmierć tego popierdoleńca będzie niezłą zagadką dla glin oraz dla gangu.

Victor szybko zszedł z dachu i dołączył do reszty. Razem opuścili budynek, wyjściem ewakuacyjnym, czyli tak samo jak tu przyszli. Bez świadków.

Jakieś 45 minut później byli już w swoim mieszkaniu. Kiedy przekroczyli próg, wszyscy naraz, w tym samym momencie wypuścili całe powietrze z płuc. Spojrzeli na siebie i roześmiali się.

\- Ale akcja! – zawołał Alex.

\- Ciebie najwięcej ominęło – zauważył złośliwie Al.

\- Wystarczył mi krzyk tego chujka.

\- Taa, to było coś – zarówno Damien jak i jego brat uśmiechnęli się w sposób, który można opisać jedynie jako psychopatyczny. Dziś ich sadystyczna strona została zaspokojona.

\- Nie rozkręcajcie się tak – Lynn wiedziała, że lepiej ten temperament braci, trzymać w ryzach, gdy nie jest on potrzebny. Inaczej jeszcze pójdą rozwalić sąsiadów – Pójdę sprawdzić czy już coś o tym napisali, a wy…polejcie. Nie za dużo, serio musimy jutro do szkoły. Zbyt długie zrobiliśmy te wagary.

Jakiś tydzień temu, dzieciaki uznały, że mają już wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, aby pozwolić sobie na luksus w postaci komputera oraz podłączenia go do Internetu. Sprawdzanie wiadomości tam okazało się o wiele wygodniejsze niż czekanie na wiadomości w telewizji. Choć w sieci nie zawsze na razie informacje pojawiały się szybko. Internet jeszcze nie był zbytnio rozprzestrzeniony wśród prostego ludu. I ograniczał się to prostych funkcji.

Lynn usiadła do biurka. Nie mieli pokoju na gabinet, więc komputer stanął w ich salonie. Pozostała piątka krążyła w te i z powrotem, przynosząc szkło i nie zauważyli jak po jakimś czasie, postawa dziewczyny gwałtownie się zmieniła. Znieruchomiała jak głaz i zbladła.

\- Lynn? – pierwszy zauważył to Damien. Jego dziewczyna nie zareagowała na wołanie po imieniu – Lynn?! – dalej nie reagowała.

Pozostali również zorientowali się w końcu, że coś jest nie tak. Damien szybko podszedł do krzesła przy biurku, na którym siedziała dziewczyna i dopiero teraz mógł dostrzec wyraz przerażenia na jej twarzy oraz drżące ręce.

Lynn gapiła się, niczym w transie w ekran. Przed nią wyświetlał się artykuł o jej kuzynie, Masonie. Jednakże to nie treść tak ją przeraziła. Wiadomość o wyznaczeniu nagrody, przyjęłaby z zimnym spokojem i kalkulacją.

To, czego się tak przeraziła, było zdjęcie Masona Vergera, sprzed jego wypadku. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy od tamtego _incydentu_ została zaatakowana tym tak dobrze znanym wizerunkiem oprawcy, który w dzieciństwie nawiedzał ją w koszmarach. Nie widziała twarzy Masona, odkąd trafiła do szpitala, a teraz ona tak niespodziewanie pojawiła się przed nią.

Zmroziło ją. Na chwilę zapomniała, że nie jest już mała i bezbronna. Zapomniała gdzie jest i z kim. Przeniosło ją ponownie do tamtych chwil, które wydawałoby się, wyparła z pamięci.

_„Nie piszcz!” – ten paskudny głos, rozbrzmiał tuż przy jej uchu. Płakała z bezsilności, przeciśnięta do łóżka, całym jego ciężarem. Chciała do mamy…Dziewczynka była przerażona, a on…tylko się tym napawał - „Dam ci potem czekolady. Tylko się zamknij!_

_Przez to co później nastąpiło, Mason musiał przycisnąć jej twarz do poduszki, bo jej krzyk był zbyt głośny. To tak bolało! Bolało! Bolało. Ból! Ból! **Ból! Ból!**_

\- LYNN!

Damien złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął go do góry, zmuszając ją by na niego spojrzała. Łzy już leciały jej po policzkach, a usta były gotowe by krzyknąć. Dopiero gdy chłopak siłą ją zmusił by spojrzała na niego i oderwała wzrok od ekranu, uwolniła się od przeszłości.

\- Da…mien? – spytała, jakby nie wierzyła, że on tu jest. Że to całe życie z nim i pozostałymi to jedynie piękny sen. Że zaraz się obudzi i znów pojawi się ból i poniżenie. A mama i tata nie przyjdą ją uratować. To będzie trwało, aż Mason ją zabije…

\- Tak – jego głos wydał jej się anielski – Jestem tu. Wszyscy jesteśmy.

Chłopak szybko wziął ją w ramiona i mocno przycisnął do piersi. Od razu dał znać bratu ruchem głowy, żeby wyłączył komputer. Al wykonał to natychmiast, Lynn nie mogła patrzeć więcej na to zdjęcie.

\- Ciii, już dobrze – Damien, jak nie on, głaskał ja po plecach i uspokajał. Ona już kompletnie wybuchnęła płaczem – On nic ci już nie zrobi. Nikomu już nic nie zrobi. Psy zjadły mu twarz, ma złamany kręgosłup, nigdy nie stanie na nogi.

Widząc, że to nie wiele dało, chłopak po prostu wziął Lynn na ręce, tak łatwo jakby nic nie ważyła i zabrał ją do ich pokoju.

Pozostali patrzyli na to bezsilnie. Nie mieli jak jej pomóc. Al zacisnął pięści z wściekłości, że nie może jej ulżyć. Irene podeszła do niego, a on ją objął. Nie pokazywała nic, ale samo jej podejście do niego mówiło, że ona niemo prosi ukochanego o wsparcie. Znał język ciała swojej dziewczyny na wylot.

\- Damien ją pocieszy – rzekł do niej krótko i pocałował w czoło.

Alex jedynie złapał Victora za rękę. Ten uścisnął ją w odpowiedzi. Z nich wszystkich Alex najlepiej wiedział co czuje ich przyjaciółka. Sam wiedział, że gdyby znów ujrzał twarz tamtego mężczyzny…pewnie także by tak zareagował.

Damien tymczasem położył Lynn na ich łóżku. Położył się obok i pozwolił jej wypłakać się w jego koszulę. Przez cały czas głaskał ją po włosach. Nie mówił nic, w pokoju było słychać jedynie szloch Lynn.

Damien, jak i reszta, zdawał sobie z sprawę, że Lynn z nich wszystkich owszem jest najmądrzejsza i była ich spoiwem, wzbudzała ich szacunek, ale…była także tą najsłabszą, w pewnym sensie.

Chłopak mógł przypomnieć sobie chwilę, gdy ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy, jakby to było wczoraj. Doskonale pamiętał jak tamtego dnia siedział z bratem na sofie w gabinecie doktora. Był rozdrażniony, nie chciał chodzić na tą głupia terapię tak samo jak Al. Krzyżował ręce i nie zamierzał robić sobie jakiego prania mózgu dla dobrych dzieci.

I w pewnym momencie…dr Lecter przyprowadził do gabinetu, za rączkę, tą dziewczynkę…Damien doskonale mógł odtworzyć ten przelękniony wyraz twarzy. Dziewczynka bała się ich chyba jeszcze bardziej niż ta dziwna blondynka i tamta dwójka dziwaków.

Doktor wyjaśnił im, że ma ona na imię Lynn i że nie może mówić. Dziecko bało się, ale jej lęk zmniejszył się, gdy doktor ukucnął przy niej i wyznał, że sam także w dzieciństwa stracił mowę na długi czas. To ją nieco pocieszyło.

Piątka dzieci porozumiewała się z nią za pomocą gestów i rysunku. Nie wiadomo kiedy, Damien zapomniał o swoim negatywnym nastawieniu wobec doktora. Oświadomił sobie, że on chce pomóc IM, a nie ich rodzicom. Nie zmienia ich w grzeczne dzieci…

Wreszcie, pewnego dnia, Lynn udało się odezwać.

\- Możesz mi otworzyć ten soczek?

To do niego zadała to pytanie, pokazując butelkę z sokiem. Dopiero zaskoczone spojrzenia wszystkim wokół uświadomiło jej, że powiedziała to na głos. Była tak szczęśliwa. Nawet malutki Alex podbiegł do niej i przytulił, uradowaną.

Damien wtedy z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że…podobało mu się to, że odzyskała głos, odzywając się właśnie do niego.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, aby chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę z dużo ważniejszej rzeczy. Do tej pory kochał tylko swojego brata. Był jedyną bliską mu osobą. A tu nagle…nawet nie zauważył kiedy ta dziewczynka z twarzą jak maska, ten malutki zapłakany chłopiec, ten chłopak z długim włosami i grzywką na oczach…kochał ich na równi ze swoim bratem. Nie wiedział kiedy to się stało, że ta grupka stała się taka ważna…

Lynn także była ważna, ale…wzbudzała w nim inne, silniejsze uczucia. Była jedyną osobą, którą…zapragnął chronić przed światem. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Dopiero gdy zaczął dorastać, zrozumiał, że jest to miłość.

Możliwe, że nie tylko on chciał ją chronić. Może to właśnie chęć ochrony Lynn, łączyła najmocniej tę piątkę razem. Oczywiście kochali ją, ale nie tak jak on, tu miał pewność. Tylko on był w niej zakochany. Zakochani w sobie byli Irene i Al. Victor i Alex także. A jednak…Lynn w jakiś sposób stała w centrum. Ich piątka wybrała samodzielnie z kim chce dzielić życie, Al wybrał Irene, Victor Alexa, a Damien Lynnet…ale poza tym całą władzę nad swoimi żywotami oddali tej jednej, złamanej dziewczynie.

\- Damien…

Słabiutki głos ukochanej wybudził go ze wspomnień.

\- Tak?

Dziewczyna nie pozwalała mu zobaczyć swojej twarzy. Nadal ukrywała ją w jego koszuli, lecz…widać było po uścisku jej pięści na plecach jego koszuli, że…jest wzburzona.

\- Nie pozwolę, aby on dostał doktorka – powiedziała wyraźnie – I nie dlatego, że chcę chronić jego i Clarice. Ja nie chcę by ON dostał to, czego chce. Nie pozwolę, aby mu się udało. Gdy nadejdzie czas, zmiażdżę jego plany. Bez względu na doktora Lectera…Mason nigdy więcej nie osiągnie żadnego sukcesu.

\- Tak, uda się – zapewnił ją – Nie uda mu się dorwać jego, ani nie uda mu się nic innego.

Uspokoił ją jego głos, w końcu. W głowie już układała nowe plany, które pozwolą im zdobyć większe możliwości…nowe środki ostrożności…co zrobić, aby zdobyć siłę dość mocną, aby przeciwstawić się Masonowi.

I gdy tak wylewała ostatnie łzy…Damien powziął postanowienie, że musi jak najszybciej odebrać Lynn nazwisko „Verger”, które ją tak raniło.

 

***

 

Nie tego spodziewała się Clarice. Hannibal wspominał o Włoszech, a tymczasem ich samolot wylądował we Francji.

Była trochę zła, Hannibal nic jej nie mówił. Nie wyjaśnił dlaczego tu przyjechali, ani ile tu zostaną. Wyraziła dosadnie swoją złość, ale to nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. Przeprosił szczerze i powiedział jedynie, że to on sam jest powodem milczenia, a nie brak zaufania. To Clarice nie wystarczyło, żeby pohamować złość.

Pierwszego dnia ich pobytu, Hannibal wybrał się na całodzienny spacer. Pytał czy wybierze się z nim. Odmówiła, pokazując wyraźnie, że jest w jej niełasce. Nie było go cały dzień i Clarice nieco się niepokoiła. Wrócił jednak przed północą. Ona udała jednak, że śpi, nie przywitała go, ani nie pokazała swojej ulgi.

Następnego dnia skarciła się w myślach. Zachowywała się jak nastolatka na fochu przed okresem. Żeby to naprawić, tym razem, gdy Hannibal zaproponował spacer, zgodziła się.

Przechadzając się po Paryżu, zachowała jednak dystans, ale po to, aby móc go dyskretnie obserwować.

Dr Lecter nie zwiedzał miasta. Jego wzrok na to nie wskazywał. Patrzył na wszystko. Na ulice, wszystkie budynki, drogi…rejestrował to, a potem przeskakiwał błyskawicznie na następną rzecz. Dla Clarice wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby tworzył w myślach mapę miasta.

Myliła się jednak. Lecter nie „tworzył”, a „aktualizował”. Była blisko.

Hannibal dawał jej przestrzeń przez cały dzień, nawet gdy położyli się do łóżka. Clarice zdała sobie sprawę, że to będzie ich druga noc, kiedy nic nie zrobią…czyli najdłuższa przerwa od seksu, odkąd znów byli razem.

To tak jej się nie podobało, że odłożyła całą złość na bok…na razie.

\- Nie byłaś na mnie wściekła? – spytał Lecter, gdy poczuł ciepło swojej żony i jej usta na swoim karku. Nie powiedział tego z wyrzutem, a z zaintrygowaniem. To była jedna z tych chwil, gdy Clarice zachowywała się wbrew jego oczekiwaniom.

\- Nadal jestem. Nie lubię gdy trzymasz mnie w niewiedzy i nic nie wyjaśniasz – wspięła się na niego i pocałowała w usta – Dlatego wyładuję złość w ten sposób, będąc dziś na górze.

Doktor nie miał nic do dodania. To był…miły obrót spraw.

Następnego dnia, znów byli na spacerze, ale tym razem trzymali się za ręce.

Clarice łatwo zauważyła, że oddalili się od turystycznych szlaków jeszcze bardziej niż wczorajszego dnia. Hannibal zaprowadził ją w nową część miasta. Jego wzrok nic nie zmienił się od poprzedniego razu. Wciąż wydawało się, że pochłania otaczającą go rzeczywistość.

Ostatnią godzinę spacerowali wzdłuż Sekwany. Clarice zastanawiała się po raz któryś, czemu służą te spacery, gdy nagle Hannibal zatrzymał się.

\- Skończyłem.

\- Co skończyłeś? Na to pytanie mi odpowiesz? – zapytała, nie mogąc ukryć wyrzutu. Jak mieli być partnerami skoro nie traktował ją jak kogoś równego sobie?

\- Skończyłem sobie przypominać.

Nie zrozumiała. Hamując kolejną falę rozdrażnienia szykowała się by znów pytać, ale doktor pociągnął ją w inną stronę, w bardziej zaludnioną ulicę. Szedł już szybciej, nie spacerowym krokiem, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

Szedł szybko ulicą rozglądając się, aż wypatrzył to czego szukał, czyli…taksówkę. Clarice nie kryła zdziwienia, gdy otwierał przed nią drzwi auta. Tak kawał przeszli, a teraz biorą taksówkę? Wsiadła bez szemrania, teraz będąc zła i na siebie, że go słucha.

Hannibal zaczął rozmawiać z kierowcą po francusku. Clarice zrozumiała, że pytał go ile wyniesie zawiezienie ich nad jakieś „Canal du Loing”. Musiało to być gdzieś daleko, poza miastem bo kierowca był niezadowolony i mówił, że benzyny nie starczy. Trzeba by zatankować po drodze. Hannibal zaproponował, że oprócz zapłaty za kurs w te i z powrotem, zapłaci i za paliwo i da mu drugie tyle jako napiwek. Facet zgodził się z przyjemnością.

Clarice oglądała przez okno mijane widoki. Dobrze zrozumiała, rzeczywiście taksówka wywiozła ich z Paryża. Minęli po drodze kilka mniejszych miejscowości. Nie rozmawiali po drodze. Gdy taksówka się wreszcie zatrzymała, zaczęło się już ściemniać.

Hannibal kazał kierowcy na niego czekać, po czym wyszedł z auta. Obszedł pojazd i otworzył przed nią drzwi.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu łaskawie gdzie jesteśmy?! Czy może to kolejna zagadka i mam kurwa zgadywać?! – spytała wściekle, po angielsku.

\- To żadna zagadka – Hannibal był oazą spokoju i nie przejął się jej wybuchem – Chce ci coś pokazać.

Wyciągnął przed nią otwarta dłoń, sprawdzając czy ją przyjmie. Kobieta fuknęła przez zaciśnięte usta, ale ujęła jego dłoń i wyszła z samochodu.

Dr Lecter poprowadził ją krótką polną drogą, aż doszli nad jakiś rzeczny kanał. Dookoła nie było żywej duszy. Nie było widać już nawet taksówki i drogi, którą przyjechali. Byli sami…

Doktor podszedł nad skraj kanału i spojrzał w tafle wody.

\- Tak jak sądziłem… - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niej – Nadal nic nie czuję. Paryż kompletnie się zmienił, ale tutaj wszystko jest takie samo. Ani tam, ani tu…nie czuję żadnej nostalgii.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – nie mówiła już w złości. Coś w tonie jego głosu ją…zaniepokoiło, przez co zapomniała o tym, że była zła.

Hannibal w końcu spojrzał prosto w jej twarz, centralnie w oczy. Jego wzrok był poważny i zdeterminowany…Clarice pomyślała, że już kiedyś widziała u niego podobny wzrok, ale nie mogła na szybko sobie przypomnieć kiedy dokładnie.

\- Przepraszam, że ci nie wytłumaczyłem powodu, dla którego tu przyjechaliśmy. Miałem powód. Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią rozmowę w szpitalu? Twoje ostatnie pytanie? – kiwnęła głową, przypominając sobie swoje pytanie o to, czy poznała całą historię o Miszy. Odpowiedział jej „nie”. Więcej nie zdążył – Pamiętałem o nim i pomyślałem, że to jest najlepsze miejsce, żeby ci w końcu wszystko opowiedzieć. Może tutaj poczujesz odpowiednią atmosferę…Ciekaw sam byłem czy coś poczuję, ale…to miejsce nic we mnie nie wzbudza. Chyba nigdy nie poznam uczucia nostalgii. Może i lepiej…

\- Mówisz o nostalgii…znaczy byłeś już tu kiedyś?

\- Tak – ponownie spojrzał w wodę – Mieszkałem we Francji przez 5 lat.

Clarice nie ukryła zdumienia. Nie miała o tym pojęcia. To była zupełnie nowa informacja. Nie było o tym w jego aktach. Właściwie o jego wczesnym życiu prawie nic nie było wiadomo.

Rozejrzała się wokół, jakby dopiero teraz zauważyła gdzie się znajduje. Dotarło do niej, że to pustkowie w jakiś sposób jest „ważne” i chciała zgłębić każdy szczegół tego miejsca.

Dr Lecter tymczasem zdjął marynarkę i położył na trawie. Rozmowa zapowiadała się na długą, a na pewno nie będzie im wygodnie stojąc przez tak długi czas. Oboje na niej usiedli, stykając się ramionami.

\- Nie opowiedziałem ci wszystkich szczegółów z mojego życia. Dziś…odkryję przed tobą wszystko.

Lecter jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak zszokowanej Clarice, gdy powiedział jej o tym, że wychował się na zamku i że jest ósmym mężczyzną z rodu, gdy miał prawo do miana „Hrabiego Lectera”.

\- I może i nigdy nie będziesz damą, moja droga – delikatnie ułożył palec pod jej podbródkiem i zamknął jej otwarte usta – Ale przez małżeństwo ze mną, oficjalnie powinnaś mieć tytuł Hrabiny. Nigdy jednak nie używałem tytułu, nie był dla mnie ważny.

\- To wyjaśnia czemu zawsze zachowujesz się jak cholerna szlachta – nadal miała oczy wielkie jak spodki.

\- Przyjmę to jako komplement.

Tym razem dokładniej przedstawił jej swoją sytuację rodzinną. To gdzie dokładnie ukryli się z rodziną podczas wojny i jak dokładnie wszyscy zginęli.

\- O tych najemnikach opowiedziałem ci prawdę w pewnym sensie. Gdy znalazło mnie sowieckie wojsko, pamiętałem tylko tyle. Że zabrali Miszę z szopy i nigdy więcej jej nie widziałem. Nie powiedziałem ci jednak, że wiele lat później przypomniałem sobie o wiele…wiele więcej. Także to, dlaczego w ogóle ją zabrano.

Opowiedział jej nieznane dotąd fakty. Że z jego rodzinnego zamku zrobiono sierociniec, w którym musiał żyć. Że przez cały ten czas, odkąd go znaleziono, nie wypowiedział ani słowa, poza krzykami podczas koszmarów.

\- Nadal masz te koszmary? – spytała, nieśmiało.

\- Nie…ostatni sen o Miszy miałem, gdy spałaś przy mnie po raz pierwszy.

Powiedział jej wówczas o wuju, który zabrał go pewnego dnia z sierocińca i zabrał właśnie do Francji, do Paryża.

\- Pamiętasz Clarice jak wytłumaczyłem ci, że każdy z nas inaczej postrzega miłość? – kiwnęła głową – Inaczej ją odczuwamy również względem innych ludzi. Widzisz…poznałem kilka kobiet, które przez krótki czas były miłym towarzystwem, a jednak coś takiego, co z całą pewnością mógłbym nazwać „miłością” odczułem w życiu jedynie dwa razy. Mój strach wobec ciebie, czyli moja forma kochania ciebie, jest drugą w moim życiu. Co ciekawe…w obu przypadkach mamy sporą różnicę wieku, lecz w tym pierwszym przypadku, to ja byłem tym młodszym.

Clarice przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nie była pewna jak przyjmie tą część zwierzeń.

\- A kto był pierwszą?

Dr Lecter ponownie skupił się na jej twarzy.

\- Żona wuja. Ta ciotka, o której wspominałem, że jest moją jedyną żyjącą rodziną. Choć jak wspominałem, nie wie czy ona wciąż żyje.

Ponownie ujrzał wielkie zdumienie. Miał ją dziś zszokować nieraz.

\- Zakochałeś się w żonie wuja? – chyba musiała to powiedzieć, by uwierzyć.

\- Gdy ją spotkałem byłem za młody, aby pokochać, ale później…tak. Była Japonką, nazywała się Murasaki.

Słońce prawie że już kompletnie zaszło, gdy mówił jej o tym jak wuj i ciotka otworzyli przed nim nowy świat. Powoli zaczynał znów odzyskiwać głos. Wzrosło jego zainteresowanie sztukę. Zaczął się uczyć rysunku.

A potem…zdarzył się ten incydent. Na targu, jakiś mężczyzna obraził Murasaki, przy nim. Jego wuj poszedł się z nim skonfrontować, ale dostał przy tym zawału i zmarł.

\- To było moje pierwsze zabójstwo – wyznał beznamiętnie – Zabiłem tego handlarza niedługo później. Nie z zemsty za wuja…Zabiłem za to, że obraził Lady.

Clarice zdała sobie sprawę, że czegoś jej brakuje w tej historii.

\- Ile miałeś lat? – nie wspomniał w jakim był wieku, kiedy trafił pod opiekę wuja i jego żony.

\- Prawie 14.

Prawie…czyli miał 13. Miał 13 lat, kiedy pozbawił kogoś życia po raz pierwszy. To…przerażająco szybko.

\- Jak go zabiłeś?

\- Kataną. Najpierw go lekko ciąłem, a na koniec skróciłem o głowę. Zaniosłem ją jako trofeum do domu i pokazałem Lady Murasaki. Teraz jak na to patrzę, nie było to rozsądne.

\- Ona…widziała?

\- Tak. Ukryła to. Oszukała śledczych i mnie uratowała. Dzieliła ze mną tą zbrodnią, ale jedynie dlatego iż byłem jej ostatnim członkiem rodziny.

Clarice przyjęła z lekkim smutkiem to, że ktoś jeszcze potrafił zaakceptować jego ciemną stronę.

\- Wiem co myślisz, najdroższa i jesteś w błędzie…Ona nigdy mnie takiego nie zaakceptowała. Zrozumiałem to lata później.

Wznowił opowieść. Następne 5 lat spędzili razem, jako jedyne bliskie sobie osoby. Lecter zaczął studiować medycynę, był najmłodszym studentem, jakiemu udało się dostać na te studia. Jego uczucie do Murasaki wzrosło, ale…pewnego dnia…

\- Wstrzyknąłem sobie coś…co przebudziło wszystkie moje wspomnienia. Bo rozumiesz Clarice, wcale nie zapomniałem o Miszy. Tajemnica jej losu, frustracja, że zapomniałem co się wydarzyło w tamtej chacie nie dawała mi żyć. Przypomniałem sobie…przypomniałem sobie twarze i imiona każdego z nich. Oraz to dlaczego zabili Misze i inne dzieci.

Jego wpatrujące się w tafle wody oczy zmrużyły się nieznacznie.

\- Zabili je z głodu. Była zima, przez nadmiar śniegu nie mogli ani się przenieść, ani zapolować. Z głodu, zaczęli zabijać dzieci, które z początku były zabezpieczeniem, a potem jedzeniem. Zjedli Miszę, żeby nie umrzeć.

Clarice nie wiedziała co jest bardziej przerażające. Los tej małej sześciolatki, czy obojętność i zimno w głosie jej męża. On naprawdę już nic nie czuł.

Przypomniawszy sobie wszystko, młody Hannibal rozpoczął polowanie. Streścił jej wszystko. To w jaki sposób odnalazł każdego ze swoich starych oprawców. Oraz w jaki sposób zabił każdego z nich. Nie wahał się nawet przy drastycznych szczegółach.

\- Ona wiedziała co robisz? – nie chciała wypowiadać jej imienia. Znów skarciła samą siebie. Jak mogła być zazdrosna o tamtą kobietę? Hannibal miał w tamtym czasie 18 lat, a to znaczyło że miały minąć jeszcze jakieś 2 lata, zanim ona sama przyszła na świat.

\- Nie powiedziałem jej wprost. Ale wiedziała, że oni ginęli i nie była naiwna. Domyśliła się. Próbowała mnie przekonać bym przestał się mścić. Ale nie posłuchałem jej. Wtedy czułem ogromną chęć zemsty i nawet uczucie do niej, nic na to nie mogło poradzić.

Opisał człowieka, który zginął jako przedostatni. O swojej nieudanej próbie zabicia go i o tym, że ten porwał Murasaki.

\- Uprowadził ją na swoją łódź – uniósł dłoń i wskazał na kanał przed nimi, w którego wodzie odbijało się teraz światło gwiazd – Cumował dokładnie tu, w tym miejscu.

Clarice nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić osiemnastoletniego Hannibala, przyjeżdżającego na motocyklu, wzdłuż tego kanału. Ale potrafiła wyobrazić sobie, jak skrada się na łódź z bronią.

Dr Lecter zrobił pauzę. Sprawdzał, czy mówienie o tym sprawia mu trudność…nie, nadal nic nie odczuwał.

\- Zanim go zabiłem powiedział mi coś o czym…nadal nie pamiętałem, ale wiedziałem, że mówi prawdę. Prawdę, że…żeby utrzymać mnie na jakiś czas przy życiu, nakarmili mnie moją siostrą.

Hannibal nie musiał mówić jej więcej. Niemal to widziała. Sama śmierć Miszy odebrała mu serce już w dzieciństwie, ale w tamtej chwili…właśnie tutaj, w tym miejscu, na tej wodzie…jakikolwiek istniejący człowiek w Hannibalu Lecterze umarł. Zimny lód skuł go od środka kompletnie.

\- Straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. Nożem, wykroiłem już literę M na piersi. Lady to widziała. Próbowała mnie odciągnąć, ale ją odepchnąłem. Zamierzałem go ukatrupić powoli. Oddalała się, a ja nie chciałem by uciekła. Chciałem by na to patrzyła…by została ze mną w tej najważniejszej chwili. Wtedy naprawdę chciałem by mnie zaakceptowała, więc powiedziałem wreszcie, że ją kocham. Po to tylko by ją zatrzymać.

\- Co…co powiedziała? – walczyła, aby nie drżał jej głos. Nie potrafiła być tak niewzruszona jak on.

\- Zapytała retorycznie, czy ja mam czym kochać i odeszła. Przejąłem się mniej niż sądziłem, te słowa wszystko skończyły. Skupiłem się na tamtym i rozszarpałem mu twarz zębami.

Dłoń Clarice zacisnęła się na materiale swojej bluzki. Miał rację, myliła się…Te słowa z przeszłości aż ją zabolały.

\- Więcej jej nie widziałem, a jakiekolwiek przywiązanie nie istniało. Musiałem opuścić kraj. Wyemigrowałem do USA i tam wznowiłem swoje studia. Podczas krótkiej przerwy wyjechałem, aby zabić ostatniego mężczyznę, który zjadł Misze. Nie zrobiłem tego jednak z zemsty. Nie czułem już tej nienawiści…dokończyłem tylko sprawę, którą rozpocząłem. Skończyłem co zacząłem. Później jeśli kogoś zabijałem to okazjonalnie i tak, że nie zwracałem na siebie uwagi. Mijały lata i …zacząłem się nudzić. Dlatego zabawiłem się z policją i stworzyłem postać Rozpruwacza. Powołałem go do  życia, z własnego wyboru. A dalej…wiesz co się działo.

Zapanowała cisza. Clarice zupełnie inaczej patrzyła już na otaczającą ją scenerię. To było miejsce tragedii, miejsce zbrodni i miejsce, gdzie w pewnym sensie Hannibal stracił ostatniego członka rodziny.

\- Dziękuję – nie wiedziała co jeszcze rzec. Nie chciała czuć współczucia, nie spodobałoby mu się to. I chyba się udało. Czuła dziwną lekkość, że wie…że otworzył się przed nią.

\- Mamy kolejną wspólną gwiazdę – rzekł, patrząc w ten sam punkt na wodzie, co ona – Oboje, w tym samym wieku wyznaliśmy komuś uczucia, aby go zatrzymać. Tobie się udało.

\- Żałujesz…że jej nie zatrzymałeś? – obawiała się usłyszeć odpowiedź, lecz chciała wiedzieć. Dr Lecter widział ile odwagi włożyła w to pytanie.

\- Nie – widział, jak jej mięśnie się rozluźniły, gdy odetchnęła z ulgą – Dobrze się stało. Chciałem od niej akceptacji, a ona chciała mnie zmienić. W jej znaczeniu „uratować”. Nigdy nie dostałbym od niej tego, czego naprawdę pragnąłem.

Drgnęła zaskoczona, gdy poczuła jego dłoń na policzku. Przysunął jej twarz, aby na niego spojrzała. Był nagle z czegoś wielce kontent.

\- Otrzymałem to dopiero od ciebie.

Na zawsze będzie to pamiętał. Jej wzrok, gdy zjawiła się pierwszy raz pod celą. Już wtedy wiedział, ale żywy dowód otrzymał dopiero miesiąc temu. Gdy zabijał Grutasa, Murasaki patrzyła i uciekła. Gdy zabijał Chiltona, Clarice patrzyła…i została.

Clarice wiedziała, że tamta Lady miała rację i jednocześnie się myliła. Mówiła, że on nie potrafi kochać sercem i miała rację. Ale nie rozumiała, że można kochać w różny sposób. A on kochał ją, ponieważ…trzęsła jego lodem, wzbudzając nieznany dotąd lęk. Sprawiała, że … czuł. Czuł coś, dzięki niej.

\- Nie wątp więcej, że nie traktuję cię jak równą sobie – powiedział, stykając ich czoła razem, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego – Już osiem lat temu, gdybym cię nie szanował, nie chciałbym byś dowiedziała się kim jestem.

\- A chciałeś…

To nie było pytanie. Zrozumiała, że chciał. Pocałunek, który następnie on złożył na jej ustach trwał dobre kilka minut.

Kiedy wstali, Clarice obserwowała jak Hannibal odchodzi stąd, bez żadnego żalu. To miejsce nic dla niego nie znaczyło. Smutno jej było ponieważ…on przyszedł tu mając nadzieję, że coś poczuje. Nic z tego nie wyszło i tym też się nie przejął. To było najbardziej smutne.

Clarice ostatni raz zmierzyła cały kanał wzrokiem. Wiedziała, że widzi go możliwie po raz ostatni. Skłoniła głowę ku pamięci Miszy i poszła za mężem.

Mimo iż tyle emocji się w niej kłębiło, nie powstrzymała tej drobnej, malutkiej mrocznej strony siebie, która radowała się tym, że ta Japonka nie zebrała go jej. A jednocześnie czuła żal…że Lady zawiodła go, gdy najbardziej jej potrzebował.

Ona tego nie zrobi. To nie leży w jej naturze. Wręcz przeciwnie…chcę żeby ten „lęk” wobec niej…stał się jak największy.

 

***

 

Clarice zasnęła w taksówce, w drodze powrotnej. Hannibal zapłacił kierowcy tyle, ile obiecał, po czym ostrożnie wziął żonę na ręce i wyjął z auta, nie budząc jej. Nie przejmując się spojrzeniami, które przyciągał, wniósł Clarice do ich hotelu, a następnie do ich pokoju. Tam położył ją delikatnie na łóżku. Zdjął tylko pierwszą warstwę ubrań, tak, żeby było jej wygodnie i okrył pościelą. W ogóle się nie zbudziła.

To było interesujące…to prawda, że dzisiejsza opowieść oraz wycieczka nie wzbudziła w nim żadnych odczuć, lecz…Clarice wydawała się to wszystko odczuwać za niego. Wiedział wszystko w jej rysach. Każdy wstrząs, każdy żal, oznaki gniewu i satysfakcji…nawet rozczarowanie ciotką. Odczuła wszystko to, co on powinien.

Jednakże, dr Lecter zauważył coś jeszcze…Ten krótki błysk w jej oczach, gdy mówił jak Murasaki go odtrąciła. To był błysk…triumfu nad rywalką. Uważała, że zwyciężyła i to w sumie w pewnym sensie prawda. W tamtym czasie do narodzin Clarice M. Starling pozostawały dwa lata, ale i tak wydarzyło się wówczas coś co zaważyło na jej losach. Coś co kobieta wzięła do siebie. To ich inna wspólna cecha, oboje byli wobec siebie…zaborczy.

Hannibal przejechał lekko ręką wzdłuż jej włosów. Nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Jesteś moim arcydziełem, któremu pomogłem powstać. Uosobienie mojej perfekcji.

Przeszłość należy do przeszłości. A jednak decyzja, aby przeprowadzić Clarice przez tamtą „terapię” wiele lat temu, była jedną z najlepszych w jego życiu.

Lady Murasaki w pewnych kwestiach była całkowitym przeciwieństwem Clarice. Gdy tamta go potrzebowała, Clarice go chciała. Tamta była damą, druga czerpała radość z gry. Tamta chciała go wyciągnąć z jego świata, a druga weszła do niego wraz z nim.

Była tym….czego sam zawsze nieświadomie szukał.

Gdy kilkanaście minut później Hannibal kładł się do łóżka obok żony, coś przykuło jego uwagę. Aby się upewnić, przybliżył się do śpiącej postaci i przejechał nosem wzdłuż linii jej szyi.

Ostatnio nie mógł tego wyczuć, bo był u Clarice w niełasce i trzymała od niego dystans, ale teraz był pewien. Jej zapach się zmienił.

Była to bardzo mała, niemalże nieznaczna zmiana w zapachu ciała. Z początku nie był nawet pewien, czy rzeczywiście jakaś zmiana nastąpiła. Pierwszy raz nie był pewien swojego zmysłu węchu, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to nie zwróciłoby jego uwagi, gdyby żadna zmiana nie zaszła.

Przez niecałe 5 minut myślał czym to może być spowodowane, analizując, czy coś takiego zarejestrował w przeszłości. Przyszło mu do głowy pewne prawdopodobne wyjaśnienie…

Czy jest prawdziwe, czas miał pokazać.

 

***

 

I rzeczywiście pokazał już następnego dnia.

Hannibal wstał jak zwykle pierwszy i kiedy był kuchni, usłyszał hałas. Był zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się, żeby Clarice obudziła się przed upływem najmniej godziny. Przerwał robienie śniadania i poszedł sprawdzić.

Źródło hałasu znalazł w łazience. Sen Clarice został najwidoczniej brutalnie przerwany przez mdłości. Kobieta zwracała w toalecie wczorajszy obiad. To jej bieg z łóżka do łazienki musiał usłyszeć.

Stojąc w drzwiach, potwierdził swoje wczorajsze przypuszczenia.

Clarice miała już ostatnie odruchy, ale już nie wymiotowała. Zeszły z niej wszystkie siły i nie miała jak wstać. Ciężko oddychając, zerknęła do tyłu, wciąż przytrzymując się muszli, czując że za nią stoi.

\- Chyba…nie mieli …świeżego jedzenia …w tej wczorajszej…restauracji – wyrzuciła, jednocześnie łapiąc oddech.

Zdziwiło ją jego spojrzenie. Wpatrywał się w nią jakoś…intensywnie…jakby coś kalkulował. Nie mogła tego przeniknąć.

\- Clarice… - nie owijał w bawełnę i rzekł prosto z mostu – Myślę, że możesz być w ciąży.

Zaległa martwa cisza.

\- Co?!

 

***

 

Jack Crowford siedział przy swoim biurku i po raz któryś setny miętosił w dłoni tą konkretną kartkę papieru. Tak często miał ją w rękach, że aż się wygniotła.

Była to jego własnoręcznie napisana rezygnacja z pracy. Nie odważył się jej jednak złożyć. Ciągle się wahał, czy to zrobić, czy nie.

Z jednej strony uważał, że kompletnie…zawiódł…i powinien odejść z FBI. Ale z drugiej nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że jeśli teraz odejdzie to będzie jedno wielkie tchórzostwo. Że zrobi to, czego dokładnie chciał Lecter. A także sporo jego współpracowników. Był na czarnej liście FBI odkąd wyszło na jaw, że jego protegowana pomogła uciec doktorowi i zwiała z nim, sama stając się przestępczynią. Jej czyny wyraźnie postawiły Biuro Federalne w bardzo złym świetle. Ich reputacja została mocno nadszarpnięta i wszyscy winili jego. Z nim samym włącznie.

Sytuacja się nie poprawiła, kiedy zgłoszono zaginięcie dr Chiltona. Nie mówiono nic głośno…ale podejrzewano słusznie co się stało.

Kolejna walka Crowforda z użalaniem się nad sobą, została przerwana przez dzwonek telefonu, na jego biurku. Jack, jakby złapany na gorącym uczynku, schował rezygnację do szuflady (nadal nie zdecydował czy ją złoży, czy nie) i odebrał.

\- Słucham , tu Crowford.

\- Panie Crowford, jestem z ochrony. Jakiś pijak próbuje wtargnąć do budynku i pyta o Pana.

\- Powiedział, czego chce? Jeśli nie, to każcie mu się wynosić.

\- Nalega tylko, że chce Pana zobaczyć, gada nawet z sensem. Ale gościu zionie alkoholem na kilometr. Wygląda mi na recydywę, bo ma całą twarz poharataną. Wolałem się upewnić, czy może…

\- Chwila! – Jack zerwał się na równe nogi, przy okazji wywracając swoje krzesło – Co powiedziałeś?! Co jest z jego twarzą?!

\- No…jest poharatana…Cała w bliznach…

Crowford czuł się tak, jakby poraził go piorun.

\- Przytrzymajcie go! Już idę!

Jack wybiegł z gabinetu. Pędził do wyjścia tak szybko, na ile pozwalał mu, nie młody już, wiek.

 Wybrał schody, nie windę. Gdy wreszcie wypadł na zewnątrz budynku zobaczył…jego.

Przytrzymywany przez dwóch ochroniarzy, słaniający się na nogach, był przed nim. Will Graham we własnej osobie.

Był w strasznym stanie. Nie mógł ustać na nogach. Mordę to miał czerwoną jak burak. Widać było, że to pijaństwo nie ciągnie się od wczoraj. To trwa już lata i go zabijało.

\- Will, co ty tu…

\- Pomóż mi, Jack… - głos miał zachrypnięty i bełkotliwy – Na niczym mi już nie zależy…nawet na życiu…wszystko to jest chuja warte…pieprzę nawet śmierć, więc…pomóż mi to rzucić, żebym mógł wrócić. Wszystko mi już jedno…Chcę po raz ostatni zrobić jednak coś jako agent FBI…Jack, przyjmij mnie z powrotem!


End file.
